A Tale of Love and Thrones
by XTheSonofHadesX
Summary: In a world of on the verge of chaos, nine families shape the fate of the kingdom. Who will rise to power and who will fall? In the Game of Thrones you either win or you die. Fixed a lot of stuff, hope everyone likes the newly done version.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright. So this is my first fanfic and I am extremely nervous writing this story. Starting off I was so worried about if I could manage being vivid enough with the wording. I need to paint a good picture and all that. This is going to be a huge fic 30+ chapters more than likely. Probably more ha. You can check out a description of the thing on my profile. Where I will also try to keep news of the story posted._

_This will be a Percy/Nico fic, but you'll have tons of other characters and pairings along the way, and lots and lots of drama. So I really would appreciate reviews to let me know how I'm doing with like the description of what's going on especially. I'm going to try my hardest to keep it from following the tv shows plot as much as possible, but you may see some things slip in._

_So I made some family trees, a map, and character bios to go along with this. I feel it helps with the imagery of the story on character appearances, and keep track of who's who. However I can't seem to get a link to work properly. So if you wanna check them out you can go to my profile and get the link, it'll be like the last thing on my profile, or you can just go to Photobucket and type in my username into the search box, Night_Elf88, and then click go to user profile. Also if someone could tell me how to put a proper one in the story that would be awesome haha. So I can just have them inserted into the story itself._

_**Edit: If you have been keeping up with this then you'll notice the prologue is now gone, if you are just now reading the fic then don't worry about it. If you wanna know why it's gone I'll post it when I upload Chapter 5.**  
><em>

_**Edit Edit: I forgot to insert the scene changes earlier. That's fixed.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or PJHO those belong to Rick Riordan. I also do not own Game of Thrones, its characters or places. I also do not own Skyrim...I'm just obsessed with it. I also do not own the people I use for imagery on the characters in their bios. Zelda, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Kingdom Hearts, and Eragon also not mine. I just threw names in to the story._

_Warnings: Language, talks of sex, actual sex, whores, wine, maybe some fluff not sure yet. Let's see lets cover the pairing warnings. You'll find guy/guy, girl/girl, maybe a combination of haha, and ofcourse guy/girl. So if any of that offends you don't read, or just skip over it...though since the main 2 are gonna be gay...you'd probably just be better off not reading. Oh and killing and blood. Lots of that. Heavy out of characters from pretty much everyone. You'll see people be related like ex. Percy and Annabeth being brother and sister. I feel Nico will probably be darker than he is in the books. Just because I feel he should be darker. I'm going to try to keep Percy as close to as in character as possible though._

_Summary: In a world of on the verge of chaos. Nine families shape the fate of the kingdom. Who will rise to power and who will fall? Will they claim power through honor or betray those around them to take what should be theirs? In the Game of Thrones you either win or you die._

Chapter 1

_Parry. Thrust. Swing. Parry. Kick. Swing left blade. Swing Right blade._

Nico ran through his blade dance in his head as he fought his invisible opponent. Lupa sat on his bed, watching happily. He stared at her for a moment. 'They really are amazing creatures,' he thought. As a di Angelo, he had been given Lupa for his first birthday, as all the rest had been given to his brothers and sisters on theirs, a companion for him to cherish and be as loyal to her as she was to him. She barked, breaking his thoughts for a moment and he sensed her thoughts. His father wished to speak to him. He sheathed his blades, picked up his bow, and headed for the door. Lupa jumped off the bed and follows beside him.

Lupa, like the others, weren't ordinary wolves. They were direwolves, special beasts that only his family possessed. He didn't have to worry about when she would die of old age like others had to worry about their dogs or cats. Lupa was his life partner. She aged as he did. His father still had his wolf from his first birthday, and it always gave Nico reassurance to know that she'd always be around. Though she could still be killed, he knew she was a clever one, and wouldn't be taken down so easily. She, like him, could never be taken by surprise, so he rested pretty easily in that.

The wolves also shared a special bond with their master. They could "sense" each other's thoughts. She knew his commands without him even having to open his mouth, and she could alert him to an enemy that, perhaps, was down the hall in the next room. It all added to their bond. His thoughts then drifted to Macaria and her wolf. She had married Eros La Rue and now lived with him. The man often became jealous of the beast, as he felt the wolf could complete her without him. He smiled at that. Perhaps it was true. The wolves were their partners, and while it obviously wasn't a romantic thing they did complete one another in a sense.

There were eight in their family's "pack". Any children born to one of his sisters, unfortunately, would never have them, as those children would not receive the di Angelo name. Only the children of the males would be given one. That was a bit of a sad thought. He knew Macaria was a little sad that her children did not have wolves of their own. He thought some on each of the wolves, as he neared the main hall. Grey Wind was his father's wolf. He was the Alpha wolf, and the largest by far. His teeth were as sharp as swords and he could probably wipe out a squadron of soldiers. Then, there was Lady, Macaria's wolf, she was very majestic looking, though still fierce and deadly like his sister. The wolves often took on traits of their masters, so things like that were common. Lady seemed to like it in Sparta. The La Rue children liked her and played with her often. Morgrem was Zagereus's wolf. He was a lot like Grey Wind, and while two wolves like that would often fight in the wild, the two of them get along fine. Snow belonged to Theseus and blended in very well to the snow that often covered the ground, and save for his red eyes, one would never know he was there. Nymeria belonged to Bianca. The beast was a crafty one. She lured the attention of the enemy so that Bianca could sneak up on them to cut their throats. William had Fang. Fang ran faster than any horse, and escape was not an option when facing that beast. Hazel had Luna, who blended in perfectly at night, as she was pure black. His wolf was Lupa. His father says his bond with her is a bit different than the others. It's a much deeper tie, like the one his father shares with his.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard voices coming from inside the hall. He quietly moved closer so that he could hear. It was his step-mother, Persephone speaking to his father. She seemed angry. "I do not want him here Hades! You should have told them he wasn't welcome here! It's enough that I am willing to bare that sister of his in my house, but I do not wish to tolerate that man!"

"I understand my dear, but he is the king's steward. If Zeus feels that he needs to bring him, there is little I can do." He heard Grey Wind whimper for dramatic effect as his father spoke. Persephone did have a soft spot for the wolves. It seems to have worked, as she did not sound as angry.

"Fine. He can stay here, but do not expect me to be hospitable to that bastard. I will not forgive the man that killed my only brother." Grey Wind barked and Hades hushed Persephone.

"Nico, you know I do not like eavesdropping. March yourself in here at once." Blasted wolf, the only thing that could ever detect him, all because the wolves could sense each other. He glared at Lupa for giving him away. She whimpered and put a paw over her face. He rolled his eyes before standing and walking into the room.

"Sorry, father. It won't happen again."

Hades stares at him for a moment before laughing. "You are a good liar, boy, but do not think you can fool your old man. I taught you everything you know." Persephone smiled at the exchange before kissing Hades and walking out. "Now, I wished to speak to you before the Grace and Jackson's arrival tomorrow. I want to make sure that there is no fighting again between you and young Perseus, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. I do not wish to have to gloat to Poseidon again about how my nine year old son beat his ten year old son." At this, Hades smiled and Nico smirked back at him. "If you cannot seem to tolerate the lad, then simply stay out of his presence. If he won't leave you alone about a rematch, give him one of your famous stares, that should send a chill down his spine." Yes his stare, the thing that got most people to stay away from him. Some people feared him. Others were just intimidated. Some, however, didn't seem fazed by it, as they thought it was "arousing". His stare, along with his bond with Lupa, had earned him his nickname: the Wolf Prince. He kind of liked it, if he was being honest. The thing about his stare was it was identical to the one Lupa gave her victims right before she went for the kill. Not many people wanted to mess with a boy who could stare like that.

"I promise I will be on my best behavior, father."

* * *

><p>Outside, on a wall, a boy peeked over the side. He had seen his brothers speaking, and they didn't look happy with each other. So, Will wanted to get a better look at the situation. Zagereus was speaking to Theseus in a hushed voice, but it was clear he was upset. "You are willing to abandon your family like this? You always were an outcast wanting to be on your own, but this? Why? What about Nico, he thinks the world of you, and you are just going to leave him? Do you even <strong>think<strong> about any of the rest of us, or are you too busy wanting to get yourself killed?" At the last statement Zagereus shoves Theseus a bit.

"I'm thinking about our family and the things father said. His brother, our uncle, is the only other di Angelo left after they were massacred. We always have someone on the wall. I want to have that honor."

"Honor? You mean death."

"Someone has to do it. They keep the rest of us safe."

"From what? Fairytales? You really believe all those stories about the White Walkers?"

"It doesn't matter. There are Wildlings out there. They keep them back. I want to be part of that, something bigger than families stabbing one another in the back just for a chance at power. Are you going to be ready to play their game should anything happen to father?" Zagereus doesn't answer, obviously at a loss for words. "I have father's blessing on this so I'm going."

"When will you leave?" Zagereus looked a little sad as he stares down at the dirt.

"I'll head out when the Graces and Jacksons take their leave. I'll try to come back and visit after the Black."

"They don't exactly let you just leave whenver you want, you know, but whatever. Do what you want, and I'll take care of the others, as I always have." At this Zagereus turned and marched away from Theseus, leaving him glaring as he walked away. Snow whimpered at his feet, and he reached down to pat him before turning in the opposite direction and marching off.

Will waited a few moments before getting up and going back the way he had come along the wall and climbed down only to be grabbed off the wall. He started to reach for his dagger but he heard his brother chuckling behind him. He turned and was met by Nico and Bianca, the later looking at him like she just caught him sneaking out of the kitchen with a late night snack, which she had done before. "And what do you think you were doing up there?" Nico asked.

"You know your mother does not like it when you climb," added Bianca. They didn't have the same mother. Maria had died giving birth to Nico, and Hades had married Will's mom, Persephone, a few years later. The subject was not really brought up with any of the older children, as they tended to get angry when their mother was spoken of, or extremely sad.

"But Zagereus and Theseus were talking. They looked like they were fighting. I wanted to know what it was about."

"That is their business. Not yours. You shouldn't snoop."

"You mean like you weren't snooping when father told you that you were engaged and then you spent the next few days going through his things and eavesdropping on him to find out who it was? Dear sister this family is built on the art of sneaking. Just don't let your mother catch you doing it, or she'll skin you alive." He liked Nico. Where the others would lecture him about things like climbing, he'd always defend him. Perhaps it's because everyone worried over Nico, being the last son of Maria and all. "A di Angelo has never fallen or even tripped. It's not in our blood. I wouldn't worry too much." It was true. Everyone in their family was very graceful.

"Thanks Nico." Will smiled as he motioned for Fang to come along before running away. Bianca turned to Nico with an unamused stare and Nico just stared back for a moment before frowning.

"I still don't like it. I don't like him for that matter."

"You don't like him because he's taking me away, as Eros took Macaria away."

"Yes and that means you will not be here, and it isn't fair."

"It is a part of life, little brother. Part of being a woman. We move and start our own family with our spouse. You should be happy for me. One day, I'll be queen. Perhaps I'll ask Hercules to have you be his Hand of the King and you can live at the capital."

"Then I'd be away from everyone else. At least promise me you'll come back and visit. If not, I'll just have to come hunt you down." Nico smirked as his sister stepped forward and hugged him closely.

"I'll miss you too, but it's the way things have to be." Bianca was engaged to Hercules Grace, the eldest of the Grace children, and first in line to be king after his father. He was a good warrior, undefeated in battle, which was part of why Bianca found him attractive. Like Macaria, she was a sucker for someone who stood a chance at defeating her in combat. "I trust father already spoke with you on the visit tomorrow?"

"Yes yes. I'll be on my best behavior," Nico replied as he scowled at his sister.

"You know I hear Percy has grown up quite a bit. If only I weren't promised to someone else. His eyes are truly something else, I hear. Like beautiful jewels." Nico stares blankly at his sister for a moment before responding.

"This is why I don't fancy girls. I don't understand them."

"Father would be happy if you would fancy anyone at all. You don't seem to take interest in anyone that comes along and asks for you. The Stark boy was cute."

"I think he only likes me for my wolf. She is adorable." Lupa howled happily at this and wagged her tail. Nico smiled before continuing, "Edward just isn't my type, and he reminds me of his sister. Gods help me please don't let me see her again." Bianca laughs as Nico makes a sour face at the thought of Susan Stark.

"Well maybe you'll find someone from this visit? I hear Apollo fancies men...perhaps..."

"No. Besides, he isn't coming. Even if he were, I am not really interested. Besides, I think he still has a thing for Robert."

"Robert is married now."

"And? Apollo is a prince and all. I'm sure he usually gets his way. I'll just choose to pass on any offer he may give me should I ever see him again."

"You deserve to find someone, Nico. Don't be alone forever."

"I'm not alone. I have Lupa." Lupa barks. "Besides Theseus is taking the Black and he knows he won't be able to have a woman anymore after that. So I'm sure it isn't so bad."

Bianca sighed and looked down at Nymeria, who had sat silently at her feet. She stroked her fur for a moment, silently, before speaking. "They tend to make us forget of the companionship of people. We all do it. Even father. They are a part of us. Something a man or woman cannot fill. We just forget that we still need a human companion sometimes. I know I do from time to time. Just...try and give it some thought ok?" Bianca gave a sad smile before raising a hand to Nico's cheek and then turned and walked away. Nico stood there a moment, watching her leave, and then turned to stare at Lupa.

Perhaps Bianca was right, but it was just that nobody felt right. He blames his father partially for that. When he did speak of his mother, and when he speaks of Persephone, it was all romanticized. Nico couldn't help but want someone extremely special, and that was on top of what Bianca said about the bond with the wolves. He hadn't really thought much about it. He really isn't lonely with Lupa around. She's with him all the time. She even sleeps in his bed like the other's wolves do.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hades stood out on his balcony, overlooking Tartarus. He watched as the snow fell lightly to the ground. Grey Wind rested at his feet, chewing on a bone from supper. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Zagereus step outside, with Morgrem following behind him. Morgrem stepped over to Grey Wind and sniffed the bone. Where most wolves would probably fight over it, they did not. Grey Wind used his sharp fangs to snap the bone in two, and nudged one piece over to Morgrem for him to chew on. Hades smiled at the exchange before taking a sip of wine and turning back to his son. "You wish to speak to me?" he asked.<p>

"I do. I wish to speak on Theseus, but I know the matter is not up for discussion. I also wish to speak on the arrival of our guests tomorrow."

Hades took another sip, staring hard at his son. The boy had grown into a good man. He took after his father. He would make a good Lord one day, when the time came. "You are my eldest son. You are my second-in-command. I feel this entitles you to speak freely on matters that I don't wish to speak to the others about. What do you wish to say?"

"I just don't know how I feel about him leaving like this. Macaria is gone to Sparta. Bianca will be leaving with the Grace's to go to Olympus and prepare for the wedding. Hazel is growing up. She'll eventually marry and leave..."

Hades cuts him off, "So you are saying you will miss him? Is that it?"

"Yes and no. I do miss Macaria. I know I will miss Bianca. As I will miss Theseus, but that's not just it. We are spreading out. The only ones that will remain here are myself, Nico, and Will. We both know what Zeus comes here to ask. I feel we are spreading too thin. We work best as a pack, like the wolves that are bonded to us."

"Perhaps. However, each of my children, as well as I myself, is capable of defending themselves. If Zeus does come here to ask what you believe him to then I will leave Tartarus in your capable hands while I'm away. As for Theseus he feels he should do this. Men from our family have always served on the wall. My brother is honored having him. What that wall stands for and those men do are bigger than the burdens of ruling a hold or even a kingdom. He is forsaking his family in doing this, but at the same time he is doing it so that we may sleep peacefully at night." After a long silence he continued. "Now what is it you wish to speak to me about on the visit?"

"If he is going to ask you to be the Hand, will you take it? I mean if he is then why is he also asking Poseidon and his house to come?"

"I'm not certain. Perhaps it's not what we think or perhaps he wishes to make the choice in person with both of us present. As far as what I'll decide I've not decided. I do not wish to leave my family or my home. The capital is no place for me, or Poseidon for that matter. That's why we put Zeus on the throne in the first place." Hades gives a small chuckle.

"And what about his wife and her brother coming? I feel the same as Persephone. I do not like their presence here."

"She is the queen. We have little choice in the matter. I'm not fond of her either, neither is Zeus for that matter. He didn't have much choice in the marriage himself. However, she is a guest in our home so I will assume she will be on a good behavior. I'm sorry Triton couldn't make the trip, but someone had to stay in Atlantis to oversee things while his father is away."

Zagereus did not speak right away. He was still contemplating the arrival of Hera and Hermes. "And what of her brother? I do not like that man. He reminds me of his father."

"You would have me tell the queen her brother isn't welcome in our home?" No answer. Zagereus just stared grimly at his father, clearly unhappy about the brother and sister being around his family. "You are protective of your pack. You'll make a good Lord while I'm away should it come to that." Hades sipped at his wine and turned back to face the hold. Zagereus stepped forward and watched beside his father in silence. "Keep an eye on him."

"Father?"

"He may be a guest in my house, but I do not have to trust him. I want you to watch him and make sure his stay is...pleasant."

"Yes father."

Zagereus turned and motioned for Morgrem to follow. The wolf picked up its half chewed bone and began to follow. "Oh and son." Zagereus stopped to look back at his father.

"Yes father?"

"Inform Theseus of our talk here on the matter of Hera and Hermes. Tell him to make sure my other children are kept an eye on. I'll have Persephone watch Hera," Hades said without looking back, continuing to sip from his chalice. He hears Zagereus start walking again and reach the door. Then there was another presence at the door, silent and almost undetectable. He gave a small smile. "You may come out here now Nico."

"I'm sorry father, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just looking for a place to do some thinking."

"What troubles you my son?"

"Just stuff Bianca said. About our wolves and mates." At this Nico's cheeks drew a faint blush. "I did overhear a little bit. I agree with him. If we must deal with Hera being here because of her marriage to Zeus, we should at least not have to deal with Hermes too. It seems like a bit of an offense to our family, or at least Persephone."

Hades smiled at his son. The boy was bright, all his kids were. "Have I told you how I met your mother?"

"Her family offered you shelter when you escaped Arthas's men and over the time you spent in their care you fell in love with her."

"Not many would take in a boy with a wolf. Especially considering the wolf identified who I was. Thankfully her father was not the king's biggest fan himself. When I was heading back here after it was all over I stopped and asked her father for her hand. Not long after we married, and had Macaria."

"I...I'm sorry. If I hadn't..."

"You will not finish that thought Nicholas. It was not your fault. Your mother would give you the back of her hand if she heard you think that way."

"I'm sorry father."

"Go on. Get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Nico snapped his fingers and Lupa ran off ahead of him as he made his exit. Hades turned back to watch the snow fall as he finished his wine. Yes, tomorrow would not be a pleasant day at all.

* * *

><p>Earlier that same day on the road<p>

Percy had been glaring at the back of his father's head for probably three straight hours. They were riding north, to Tartarus. Why did he have to go? Seven years ago his father had told him to stay away from Nicholas di Angelo, yet now, he was dragging him to the boy's home. He heard small laughter and turned to see Achilles and Tyson laughing at him. He sent a glare their way before turning back to the road ahead.

_A few days earlier in Atlantis_

_ "I will not speak on this again Perseus!" His father said, clearly angry at Percy's repeated whining on having to travel to Tartarus. "Your brothers, Triton and Otos, will remain behind to oversee the hold and you will be accompanying me and the others to see Hades and his family. You will be on your best behavior and you will not seek out Nicholas for a fight." Poseidon turned without another glance at his son and stormed out of his son's room._

_ Later that night Percy was packing for the trip. He let out a long sigh as he finished. "You forgot this." Percy turned towards his father who was holding his sword out to him._

_ "Father that's..."_

_ "Riptide, the sword Zeus used to kill Arthas. I want you to have it."_

_ "Father...I can't. It should be Triton's. He's the eldest."_

_ "A great warrior is not defined by a man's age. You'll be a great warrior one day...perhaps not this day..." Poseidon smiled as he received a glare from his son. "That's not to say you aren't talented now. I feel you should have it. Perhaps one day you will show me that you truly deserve it."_

_ Percy unsheathed the blade as it glowed even in the low lighting. "I won't let you down father." He sheathed the sword again and set the blade carefully on his dresser. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line."_

_ "Perhaps, but I should not have lost my cool. It's just your mother has been on my case ever since Pan returned from Olympus."_

_ "Do you really think that's why Zeus wants to speak to you?"_

_ "I'm not sure. If so, why would he ask for me and Hades to be together and speak to both of us? If it is about that I'll have to be away a lot. I don't think she's happy about that?" His father smiled a little, thinking about his mother. Percy smiled back at his father._

_ "She'll just miss you. As we all would. I promise I'll be on my best behavior while we are there."_

_ "Good. Now get some sleep. We head out first thing in the morning."_

He came back to reality at the sound of Tyson's voice. "Yes I hear the women up there really know how to treat a man. Perhaps you should look into one or two of them, you know, before you're tied down." Achilles just shook his head as he smiled a little bit.

"No, I think Thalia is the only girl for me. She's the only girl I look forward to seeing on this trip."

"Well what about you Percy? Care to join me?

"He's still seventeen Tyson..."

"Ha. At his age I was..."

"That is enough Tyson. I will not have you pervert my son to bed some whores," Sally leaned out of the carriage to glare at Tyson. Her distain for Tyson and his lifestyle was no secret. Tyson just smiled back at her.

"I was only joking Sally. Besides, nobody seems good enough to be in Percy's bed."

"He's only waiting for the right one to come along. Honestly I wouldn't care if it were a boy if he'd just find someone." Percy blushed a bit at that. Honestly, he couldn't seem to find anyone to make him happy. He had plenty of people wanting him. They just...weren't right.

"Aww. He'll cheer up when he sees he's boyfriend Nico. So Percy do you have a thing for people who can kick your ass?" Achilles smirked at him. They've had this conversation before. Ever since he had gotten his ass handed to him by the di Angelo boy his mind seemed to wander back to the boy every now and then, but he just brushes it off as wanting to have a rematch with the boy.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

Percy stared at his sword in the light as the sun lowered for the night. Camp was being set up around him. They'd reach Tartarus tomorrow. All of a sudden, a horn blew not far away. Percy looked up to see more horses and a carriage pulling closer with a banner with an eagle on it. His father stood and walked forward and everyone scrambled to be presentable for the king. Zeus dismounts from his horse, laughing as he walked forward to embrace his old friend. Next to Percy, his sister Annabeth was quickly trying to fix her perfect hair. Percy rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the boy she seemingly has fallen for and had been, in his opinion, unlucky enough to be chosen as Luke Grace's wife one day. Poseidon motioned to each of his family, naming them off to Zeus and they each nodded and bowed to the king when he reached them. Then Zeus does the same to his house.

Hera stood there, clearly feeling she stood in the presence of lesser people. He could see why she's not one of his family's favorite people. His father referred to her as the iron maiden, opposed to ball and chain. Her brother, Hermes, stood beside her, looking just as smug as his sister. Why Zeus kept him around was beyond Percy, considering he had betrayed the old king. Stepping out from behind Hera was the one person who Percy probably disliked more than Nico. Luke Grace wore his famous arrogant smirk as his gaze flew across the Jackson clan. His eyes landed on Percy for a brief moment, eyes darkening. Then traveled to his right where he gave a totally fake smile to Annabeth. Hercules stood beside his father. He was truly something, his smile was sort of dazzling, Percy supposed. Obviously very strong. Then the twins appeared behind him and Percy gave a true smile. Jason and Thalia were two of Percy's good friends. They smiled and waved at Percy. They had similar faces, but their hair was completely different colors. Jason was handsome, if he didn't see Jason like a brother perhaps Percy would consider him a suitable mate. Thalia was a similar case, she was beautiful and calculating. She took after Zeus, sort of. She radiated nobility, but wasn't on her high horse like Hera or Luke.

"Well then. Now that we have that out of the way. Let's eat and have some wine," Zeus laughs and lead Poseidon away.

Later Percy stumbled upon Luke talking to Annabeth. He touched her hair and she giggled. Percy huffed and marched up to them. Luke spotted him and smirked. He quickly kissed her cheek. "I think your brother wishes to speak to you." He then headed towards Percy, bumping his shoulder harshly as he passed. "Why do you like that guy?" Percy asked once he was sure Luke was gone.

"He's charming. Honestly I don't know why you don't like him."

"Well he sort of reminds me of his mother for one reason."

"His mother is a good queen. I'll be lucky to be in her company when I move to Olympus."

"His mother is a royal bitch who can't comprehend that she's not better than the rest of us." Annabeth looked offended and moved slightly as if she was about to slap her brother, but quickly fixed herself.

"You just don't understand them."

"Perhaps if her family wasn't so secretive about things and decided to share with us lesser people."

"Talking about my lovely mother I see." Annabeth's eyes are wide and Percy turned around to find Jason smiling at them. Annabeth bowed quickly, but Jason motioned for her to stand. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Percy alone for a bit." Annabeth nodded and quickly took her leave. "So, how have you been?" Jason smiled and hugged Percy. "I've sort of missed you, you should visit more."

"Maybe you should visit more. Then we wouldn't have to deal with your dragon of a mother and snake of a brother. Sorry."

Jason laughs at his friend. "No, no. It's ok. I am not my brother's biggest fan and mother's not far behind him. Though Thalia might be a better ear for mother bashing."

"Oh? What is it now?"

"She seems to have got it in her head that Joffery was poisoned or something. Of course her first suspect is mother, which probably wouldn't be a bad person to suspect."

"Do you think she would sink so low?"

"Possible, I mean my grandfather is Themis. Her father is pretty famous for his dirty actions to get to where he is." Jason then forms a huge grin on his face. "You know Apollo was sad he couldn't come with us. I don't think he's given up on you eventually coming around to his advances."

Percy gave a small smile and blushed a bit. Apollo was very attractive, like a god attractive. Percy would admit that he did find the man to be sexually...stimulating, he had almost let Apollo have his way with him once or twice. Something just wasn't right, though. The same problem he had with every person to ever come along. "Tell him I'm flattered, really. It's just...I'm not really sure. It just doesn't feel right. I mean you and Piper seem right. See you're smiling just thinking about her." Jason was indeed smiling at the mention of the girl he was just informed not but a week ago they'd be married one day.

"She is something else."

* * *

><p>Hera watched her daughter off in distance. Achilles ran a hand through her hair before kissing her gently. She turned to look at her husband in deep conversation about the old days with Poseidon and Sally. She frowned at the man. Her gaze then drifted over to her brother who has been staring at her for some time. She took a sip of her wine before sitting it down and standing. "If you'll excuse me." They paid her little mind and her frown grew. She walked slowly over to the couple who still seem to be caught up in each other. "Well don't you two look lovely." Hera gave a strained smile at the two. Achilles let go of Thalia's hand and took a step back. Thalia frowned at her mother, clearly not pleased at her presence.<p>

"I'll see you in the morning," Achilles said as he kissed her hand and walked away, leaving Thalia alone with her mother. Hera circled her once then came to stand in front of her.

"I do wish you'd wear your hair up, darling."

"I like it down like this, so does Achilles."

"Yes, we are supposed to please our men ,aren't we?" Hera smiled coldly.

"Why don't you like him?"

"I just feel you could do better, dear. You are so lovely." Hera clasps her chin and holds Thalia's head up. "Like I was when I was your age."

"Don't insult me mother."

Hera's hand came in contact with Thalia's cheek. "Hold your tongue, brat. Remember who you are talking to."

"Is that the last thing you said to Joffery?"

"What are you talking about dear? Joffery died of a natural fever, as the healers said."

"Don't take me for a fool, _mother dearest_. I know what grandfather is like. I know what kind of lows Uncle Hermes would stoop to."

Hera does not respond. She stared blankly at Thalia for a moment. "If, and I do mean if, some fowl play took place over that man's death I assure you my hands are clean of the matter. Now get out of my sight and I do not wish you to speak on this again." Without another word Thalia walked away, thankful to be away from her mother. Perhaps that wasn't her brightest moment, but there's no going back on that now. She would deal with whatever came her way due to her actions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this chapter took a little longer than normal to get posted as some may noticed. It's also gone under a lot more work. _

_Firstly, I got a beta! Bragi151 has thankfully offered to correct my grammar and stuff. He's helped me pick up on my mistakes. He got to edit the first half of this, but I'm assuming life has kept him busy. And I can completely understand that. Hopefully he'll understand if I go ahead and post this. This is a chapter I'm very anxious about. The Percy/Nico meeting and the end are my big concerns. Though he only got to edit the first half, he did give me me a critique email containing what I mess up on the most and an edited copy of the first half. All that showed me what I was doing wrong and I went back and spent all day today going over it several times. Though he'll probably message me later that I still had mistakes :P._

_Secondly, two scenes I pretty much grabbed from the TV show Game of Thrones. Though I changed up one. The other was pretty much the exact same. It was just so perfectly done in the show though :(. I can't change perfection._

_Also for one reviewer, Taste the Rainbow-Or Else, you finally get your Percy/Nico! I think I counted 4 scenes with them. Also we have reached the 200 mark on viewers. I gotta say I love seeing those numbers keep going up. Also I get a notification at least once a day that my story has been alerted or favorited which makes me happy. Now I just need tons and tons of reviews. I really wanna know thoughts on the characters. Hell feel free to make a suggestion on what you wanna see, or toss me a message telling me. Cause once they get to the capital I don't have anything planned really yet. Ha ok enough rambling on to the awesome chapter. I'm pretty happy with it._

_Edit: Oh one last thing. The reason I was in a rush to post this is because I'm about to go out of town for a few days and I wanted it up before leaving. Don't hate me Bragi :(. So the next chapter might take longer to get up. Again I'll keep updates on the chapter's status and stuff on my profile if you want to know how it's doing. _

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own any of this. Just for everyone's enjoyment do I write._

_Warnings: Blood, sex, language, etc. Male/Male love and sex eventually. Seriously if you don't like that turn back right now cause it is starting in this chapter. Don't write hateful messages complaining when I've warned you since the beginning it was gonna go there._

Chapter 2

Nico sat on the top of one the towers that guarded the gate to Tartarus. He dangled one leg over the edge as he sat back against one of the stones that lined the top. He blew up at his bangs and glanced out along the road. Since he had the best sight, his father had tasked him to announce when the caravan came into sight. He had been up there for around two hours, judging by the angle of the sun. He looked down at Lupa as she stared up at him, wagging her tail. That was when his ears picked up on the faint horn blow. His eyes shot up, seeing the first of the horses come over the hill. He jumped up and began his descent down the tower. He communes with Lupa to alert his family. She bolted off, barking wildly. As he reached the bottom, he found Tartarus had descended into madness as people scrambled to get in place and open the gates.

He took his place in between Bianca and Will, with Lupa sitting at attention to his right. The horses began coming through, and soldiers dismounted to help men off their horses. Others rab to open the carriages. Flag men ran to stand in position. Zeus dismounted his horse and steped toward Hades. He eyed Hades for a moment. "You've gotten old."

"And you are a drunk."

Zeus narrowed his eyes a moment before laughing loudly. Poseidon came up and hugged Hades. Then Zeus hugged him as well. "Now we are all here. Why must you live all the fucking way up in this blasted frozen place?"

"A service to you, my lord, to protect the other holds."

"A dedicated man. Willing to live up here and freeze his balls off. It's a wonder you have any to father children at all." The three men stared at each other before all three start laughing. "I suppose I should start with my house introductions then."

Nico watched as Zeus went through his house, eyeing each of them carefully. His wife stood not far behind him. He vaguely remembered her from his childhood, but didn't pay her much mind back then. His eyes narrowed a bit at her. He didn't like her. Though perhaps it was just based off the impressions of Zagereus, Persephone, and his father had of the woman. She just seemed so...cold. Nico can't think of another way to describe her. Standing close to her was her brother. He glanced down to Persephone, who was staring daggers at the man, and actually had her hand at her belt, where she kept her dagger. This was the man that had betrayed the king? Why would anyone keep a traitor so close to the new one? Smiling brightly, obviously at Bianca, was Hercules. The man lived up to everything Nico had heard of him. He was strong, that much he could tell. He carried a long golden sword at his side. His smile looked like bright pearls shining in the sun. He swept the hair out of his eyes before sweeping them across the di Angelo's. Nico couldn't tell if he was sizing them up for combat. They had a bit of a reputation for being good fighters. Luke stood by his mother, looking unamused. His eyes darted to Nico's as if he could feel Nico's gaze. There. A flicker of something. What was it? Next were the twins, who were both attractive, Nico decided. He had met them two or three times, but the last time he had seen them was probably three years ago. Jason stood there, and he seemed to radiate nobility. He was kingly. It was almost unfair that this boy wouldn't be the king. His sister, Thalia, seemed to have drifted off somewhere. Thinking hard on something. Something was bothering the girl.

Poseidon then turned and went through his house. He first introduced Sally. She looked very beautiful. She reminded him of Persephone, somewhat, though her skin wasn't as dark. She smiled warmly as she bowed. Tyson was next, his eyes seeming to dart all over the place. Searching for something? He was clearly uninterested in this. Achilles stood beside him and hits him a bit, bringing him back to reality. He looked like a good warrior. He looked dark in nature. He'd probably be mistaken for someone of Nico's house, if a random person bumped into him. "And this is Perseus," Poseidon's voice broke Nico's concentration. His eyes darted next to Achilles. His heart started beating faster all of a sudden. He could feel his face burning. This was the boy from seven years ago? Perhaps Poseidon had indicated someone else, and Nico had missed it? No, the boy bowed and smiled brightly at the crowd. The boy's eyes were like the ocean. His lips were indescribable. His hair hung down slightly into his eyes. His smile was dazzling. His skin was sun kissed. Nico released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. What the hell was that? Nico straightened himself and broke his eyes away from Percy. Annabeth stood a few feet away, smiling brightly. She gazed over the architecture for a moment, almost analyzing it. Finally Poseidon picked up a little girl. Reyna, his youngest. Nico thought she was adorable. Though she looked almost into her teenage years. She looked sort of boyish, with her shorter hair.

Hades turned and walked back to his family. Percy wished this would end already. He thought their families had too many kids for something like this. On top of that, his legs were asleep and he was trying not to fall over. He willed himself to pay attention, though, so he doesn't look foolish and mess up on names. Persephone was a beautiful woman, she reminded Percy of spring flowers. Next was Zagereus. He looked like his father. He remembered Zagereus. He'd seen him many times when he had come to visit Triton. He was fun, when he wasn't being serious. Theseus stood behind him. He looked...deadly. Like the wolf at his feet. Next to him was a lovely girl, Bianca. She looked warm. She kept her eyes trained on Hercules the entire time. "Nicholas." He looked over at the boy and time seemed to stand still. Percy couldn't breathe. His eyes looked almost black, yet they reminded Percy of a wolf's eyes. His hair hung down into his face a bit, curling slightly at the tips. His cheeks looked pink, perhaps from running. His lips were so pink. They looked...kissable. What? Percy's heart was beating so fast. He felt a little dizzy. How could this be that same boy? Nico looked at Percy, as if he knew he was watching. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Percy looks away. Glad to have moved on, Percy moved to Will. He reminded Percy of Nico a bit, but darker skinned. Though not as captivating. He was thin, but lean. Obviously a runner. Last was Hazel. She was a cute kid, but a fighter like the rest of them, obviously.

"Well now that that's out of the way, I'd like to speak to you two in private. Shall we move to the catacombs. I'd like to see your sister," Zeus said, directing the last bit at Hades. Hades guided them off and everyone breaks heading in separate directions.

* * *

><p>"I should have acted faster. Perhaps...perhaps then I could have saved her..." Zeus trailed off as he stared mournfully at Hades's sister's tomb. Hades and Poseidon stood quietly behind the man, unsure of what to say. "I should have gone after that bitch. No Lancaster shall live as long as I do. When I find her, I'll have her head on a spike!" All those years ago, Gaea Lancaster had escaped her dungeon cell and had fled the country. She hadn't been heard from since that day. "I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough, though. Yes. As you know, Joffery died two months ago. I need a new Hand of the King. Someone I can trust. A good man. Who has been loyal to me for many years."<p>

"So you asked us here to pick one of us for the job?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes and no. I asked you here to pick my new Hand, but I'm not picking between you. I'm picking both of you. I need you both at my side. There's no one I trust more than the two of you."

"What about our wives and children?" Hades asked.

"Bring them, if you wish. Your eldest sons can remain home to oversee things. I just need the two of you at Olympus. We have the tournament coming up, and the wedding soon after that. Bianca will have to be there, anyway. You can talk it over. Discuss it with your families. Just let me know before I leave. I need an answer before then." Hades and Poseidon eyed each other for a moment before nodding. "Good. Let me know when you decide. Now when is supper? I'm starving. I hear you have a fine selection of wine Hades." Hades smiles at his old friend as the three men make their way back out.

* * *

><p>Hercules kissed Bianca tenderly before reaching down and picking her a flower and placing it in her hair. Nymeria barked and Hercules laughs. "Do you want a flower too?" The wolf whined and tilted her head. Hercules laughed again and picked another flower and some blades of grass to make a small necklace from, tying it around the dog's neck. "There. Now you both look even lovelier." Bianca smiled at the man. She was glad he was taken with her wolf. It would be hard if he hadn't. Hercules leaned in for another kiss before sitting against a nearby tree and pulling Bianca down into his lap.<p>

"How was the trip?"

"Long and boring. Better when we met the Jackson's yesterday, I suppose, but still long. I get to take you back with me, though." Hercules smiled coyly at her. His eyes were devious. Bianca swats at his arm.

"We are not married yet."

"I do recall a night down by the river outside Olympus..."

"And that will be the only time until after we are married." Nymeria barked her agreement, and Hercules tilted his head back in a laugh. He tightened his arms around the girl and kissed her cheek.

"I am content to wait. For I know that it will be quite an eventful night."

"You, my lord, are horrible."

"Ah, but you love me anyway. You will come see my tournament?" Bianca nodded. "Good, because I'm going to win it for you."

Not far away, Nico sat against a wall watching the couple from time to time. It's not that he disliked Hercules. He just didn't like his sister being taken away to live somewhere else. He scratched behind Lupa's ear a bit as he watched. Her head shot up a bit, and Nico follows her gaze. Luke is standing not far away, seemingly haven been watching the couple too, but now has drifted his attention to Nico. He smirked a bit and walked in his direction. "Watching them too? You don't exactly look fond of my brother."

"It's not that," Nico states simply. Luke raises an eyebrow. Nico sighs. "Not that you probably care or anything but, I've already had one sister leave, and now I'm losing another. I don't dislike him. I dislike what's happening."

"My sister Artemis moved, too, I'm sure you know. So I do have a similar history."

"Yet it doesn't seem to faze you."

"You claim I don't care for my sister?"

"Yes. Your eyes are devoid of concern for what has happened to her. You don't seem sad by her not being around."

"You're good at reading people."

"Part of my survival skills, I suppose."

Luke smirks a bit. "Just the animal mother claimed you to be. The Wolf Prince. No better than the animals you own." Lupa growled and bared her teeth then barked and snapped at Luke's legs, causing him to jump back.

"Don't talk about Lupa like that again, or you'll see what my fangs can do," Nico said with his eyes burning into Luke as his hand drifted to one of the blades on his back. Without another word, Luke turned and quickly walked away. Nico leaned his head back against the wall and sighed before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The woman giggled softly as she descends down his legs. As she reached her destination, Tyson's mouth dropped open a bit. He let his head roll back against the pillow as the woman went to work on his cock. Yes, it was definitely true what he had heard of the northern women. As she continued sucking on him, he soon felt the pressure of his release building and he pulled her off his cock and threw her to the bed. He spreads her legs before thrusting into her. She moaned loudly before wrapping her legs around his waist while he thrusts into her. Tyson's pace quickened, and he buried his mouth into her neck, biting down. She moaned and scratched his back, making him give a hard thrust.<p>

All of a sudden, the door burst open, Achilles standing in the doorway. Tyson immediately stopped, and he and the woman quickly move to cover themselves. Surprisingly, Thalia stood beside him, though he's forcing her to cover her eyes. He smiled at Tyson and raised his eyebrow. "Father would like to know if you will be joining us for supper. He sent me to retrieve you. He also added that you can find your fill of women to bury yourself in at a later hour." He moved forward and tossed Tyson's clothes at him. Quickly, Tyson got dressed and stepped toward the door. With a quick promise he would return to the woman, he was out the door and gone. Achilles shook his head and led Thalia away and toward the main hall to eat. She'd been quiet all day, and it was worrying him a little. He looked at her and noticed she was biting her lip slightly. "Is something wrong? You've not spoken much today."

"It's nothing."

"Thalia, you know you can't lie to me."

"It's...just something with my mother."

"Did something happen after I left?" Her hand traveled up to her cheek and touched it for a brief second before taking it away. She remained silent. Achilles stopped and softly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop as well and to face him. "Did she strike you?"

Thalia looked up at Achilles and saw the anger in his eyes. She could not lie to him, but she didn't want him to do anything rash, like she knew he would. He'd get himself killed. She closed her eyes and sighed before looking back at him and caressing his cheek. "Please don't do anything. Don't say anything to her. Please? For me? I'll tell you what happened if you just promise me that." He nodded and she continued, "Well, she struck me because I insulted her a bit."

Achilles sighed. "Your mother isn't exactly warm and loving, Thalia, but why would you insult her?"

"It's not important. What is bothering me is what we talked about after that. I think Joffery was murdered, and I think she may have had something to do with it. Maybe not directly, but she could have hired someone to do it. I'm not sure why, though. Maybe he knew something...something he wasn't supposed to. Whatever it was, I just...I don't think he died of natural causes like they said."

Achilles was silent while he stared at her, taking in what she had said. "That's a serious accusation, Thalia. Your own mother?"

"I don't have any proof. It's just...a feeling. Maybe I'm wrong, but something just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe...You should keep quiet about it though. If you are right, she may turn on you, too. Mother or not, she's still a Castellan by blood, and they aren't the nicest people. So do me that favor and don't speak to her of it again." She nodded and Achilles kissed her forehead. "We should get in there before they send someone looking for us."

* * *

><p>"You have a lovely home my dear Persephone," Hera said as she took a sip of wine. Persephone didn't respond. She glanced at her husband who seemed to be in discussion with his old friends. She then glanced next to her at Sally, who gave her a reassuring smile.<p>

"I'm glad you like it...my queen." She had trouble getting the words out, but hopefully it wasn't too noticeable. She had yet to look at Hera. She had this slight urge to take her knife and plunge it into the bitch's throat. Her hand tightened on the knife, but she forced herself to cut more of her food.

"I do apologize about about Helios..."

Persephone cut her off. "Do not speak his name. You do not have the honor of speaking his name in my presence," she said as she slammed down her silverware.

"My dear, my brother was just defending our father. Your brother was trying to kill him."

"My brother was not violent. How dare you accuse him of such things! You spout the lies you use to others as an excuse to his own sister who knew him better than anyone. He would not harm even an animal."

"Perhaps we should have a change in subjects," Sally interrupted, "before someone ends up bloodied." She mumbled the last part silently.

"Ah. Perhaps we should discuss the wedding," Hera stated with a small smile. "I know she isn't yours, but I trust you will be at the wedding?" Persephone had to bite her tongue from lashing out at the woman. She may have not given birth to the others, but she raised them. She cared for them. She loved them as if they were her own. She couldn't replace their mother, but she knew they accepted her as a motherly figure in their lives. She noded silently taking a long drink from her wine. "Good. I'm thinking something large, and very extravagant. The talk of the kingdom!"

* * *

><p>"...right Percy?" Percy blinked and focused back on his friend, Grover. Grover was Pan's son, and they had been friends since Percy could remember. He didn't get to see him as much as he'd like sometimes, due to their social classes. Pan's family was not bad off, but they were far from a Lord title. His father had no problem with their socializing, but outside of their hold they usually didn't get to spend time together.<p>

"What?"

"Weren't you listening? I was telling your brother here that maybe you actually stand a chance now in a rematch against Nicholas."

"Oh. Um...I won't get to find out. I promised father I'd behave around him." Percy stated as his eyes dart back over to his previous object of attention. Nico sat just two tables away. A slight smile on his face at something Zagereus had said. He took a piece of meat from his plate and slipped it to Lupa under the table. His hair fell down into his eyes when he did, but he brushed it out of his eyes upon sitting back up right. "Besides we were just kids back then. It was pretty childish." Grover and Achilles gave him a strange look, and then notice he was staring at something. They looked at each other questioningly before following Percy's gaze. Achilles chuckled to himself upon identifying his brother's target of attention.

"Perhaps this time you'd like to have your rematch in the bed? You know I was joking before about all that, but perhaps I wasn't off target."

"WHAT?" Percy yelled a little too loud and people started looking at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't think so little brother. Perhaps you should go speak to him."

"And say what? 'Hi, remember me? The kid you beat up. I think you look amazing now that you've grown up. Lets talk about it in my bed...'" Percy trailed off with an unamused look on his face.

"So you admit he kicked your ass?"

"I feel your better half would be better to talk to about this than you." Achilles and Grover laughed before they turned back to their meal, leaving Percy in peace. His eyes drifted back over to Nico as he sipped from his chalice. He was now in conversation with Bianca over something he didn't seem happy about. He had a slight frown on his face. He glanced down at Lupa for a moment and then suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes locked on to Percy's. Percy squirmed a bit under Nico's stare. He could feel his face heating up. Bianca noticed Percy as well. She smiled and leaned in to whisper something in Nico's ear. Nico began to blush and he broke his stare with Percy.

* * *

><p>Hazel sat in her room as she prepared for bed when there was a knock on the door. She looked up as her father stuck his head in, he smiled at her. She smiled back as he entered. His hands were behind his back. "What do you have daddy?"<p>

"Something I had made for you." He brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a small blade. He extended his hands out for her to take it. She took the blade and unsheathed it. It was not like others she had seen. It was dull on its sides, but had a very sharp point. "A little something I had made. Perhaps you are still too young to have an actual blade, but I still would like you to have something should you need it." He smiled as he sat on her bed. He pulled her up into his lap as she examined the blade.

"Is it true what the others are saying? Are you going to be leaving daddy?" She didn't meet his eyes. She just continued staring at the blade in her hands.

"I'm afraid so my dear."

"Can I go with you?" She finally looked at him with those big innocent eyes and Hades felt a tear at his heart.

"I'm afraid the capital is too scary of a place for you, my dear. I think it best if you stay here with your mother, Zagereus, and Will. You'll come visit soon for the wedding though." He kissed her softly on her temple. "You know how to use that I'm trusting?"

"Stick them with the pointy end." She smiled brightly up at her father and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Hermes quietly opened his door and slipped into the hall. Now just to make it outside and down to the designated place without getting caught. He cautiously looked around the corner before he stepped out and continued onward. Just as he was about to reach the door to the outside a large wolf came out of an open door and stood in front of him growling softly. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and a hand grabbed his shoulder. "A little late for a stroll don't you think?" Zagereus came to stand in front of him with a smile on his face.<p>

"Couldn't sleep I'm afraid. Thought I'd take a short walk."

"Ah. It just so happens I was going to take a walk myself. Perhaps I could join you?"

"I'd be honored." Hermes forced a smile onto his face. The wolf moved out of his way and stood at it's master's legs, following beside him. "You know it's funny. Wherever I seem to be, you seem to show up as well."

"Have I? Hadn't noticed."

Hermes eyed him cautiously out of the corner of his eyes. Was this boy following him? The prey to be hunted? An order from Persephone to get him alone to be killed? No, she wouldn't dare.

Not far away, Nico watched from a nearby roof as the two came outside. He was told to intervene should Hermes try anything funny. So he took to the roof to watch from a distance. Hermes wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything in his father's home, but it still didn't hurt to be prepared. "What are you doing up there?" The voice didn't startle Nico in the least. With Lupa nearby he knew of everyone's presence outside. He glanced down at Percy who had his head tilted to the side and was looking at him curiously. Nico grabbed the roof's edge before he swung down to stand in front of Percy.

"The better question is, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't think it was a big deal to be out here. So what were you doing up there?"

"That is none of your business, Perseus."

"Percy. Call me Percy."

Nico eyed him for a moment. Then he looked at his eyes and he lost himself for a moment. They shine so perfect in the moonlight he thought. Percy looked at him funny and he snapped back to reality. "Fine. Percy. It's still none of your business." Percy knelt down and without hesitation began to pet Lupa. Nico stood shocked for a moment. People don't usually pet their wolves unless they are family. Most people are afraid of them. "She could have bitten your hand off." Percy smiled up at him and laughed a little.

"I'm sure she's a big softie deep down." Lupa barked happily and wagged her tail. Nico scowled. Traitor. Lupa looked at him and whined. He rolled his eyes at her. Percy laughed again. "So do you two like read each other's minds or something? It sure seems that way."

"Sort of. It's complicated. She's my partner and we can sense each other and sort of communicate. She's bound to me, so the other's cannot sense her like I can. Only our own wolves. Though they can sense each other, so it's still a way for us to keep track of each other." He knelt down to start petting Lupa too. Percy looked at him again and smiled. Nico had to look away and blushed again, hopefully hidden in the darkness. "You know the last time we met, you didn't seem too fond of me."

"I could say the same to you."

"Fair enough. I suppose we've grown up and can be civilized." They sat in silence for a moment while petting Lupa before Nico realized how late it probably was. "We should try to get some sleep." He stood and extended his hand to help Percy up. Percy smiled up at him and grabbed his hand and stood up. They start their trek back in silence. Suddenly Lupa made a noise and barreled slightly into Nico knocking him into Percy, who caught him so he didn't fall. He stared up into Percy's eyes, their faces were incredibly close. "Thanks, I would have looked foolish falling like that. Nobody in my family has ever stumbled."

"Don't mention it," Percy replied in almost a whisper. He had the sudden desire to reach out and tuck Nico's hair behind his ear. He cleared his throat and stood Nico back up right. Both of them blushed.

Nico glared down at Lupa, who hid her face behind her paw. "If Lupa hadn't pushed me." Percy laughed as they continued their walk back. They stop at Percy's room and Nico bid him goodnight awkwardly before Percy retreated into his room. Nico silently walked to his room. As he shut the door behind him he scowled at Lupa again. "What was that? Why push me into him like that?" She barked once. "As I told Bianca at supper, I do not need your help over something that doesn't exist. I do not like Percy." Lupa growled lowly and she crouched on her front legs with her tail wagging high in the air. Nico sighed defeatedly. Maybe he did have a slight crush on Percy. "Fine, but I don't need help in the matter." She whined but moved to take her place on the bed to sleep. Nico smiled at her before he undressed and crawled into bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Will walked out of the main hall with Fang nipping at his heels. "Let's go find something to do boy." Fang barked happily and dashed off ahead as Will chased after him. He waved to Nico and Percy who seemed to be having a civilized conversation. Will looked at Nico oddly, who in return shooed him off. He heard Fang bark in the distance and ran off in the direction of the barking. They reach the outer edge and run along the wall for a bit. Fang rolls in the grass before pouncing at Will who caught the wolf and they fall backwards. They lay silently for a moment until something caught Will's attention. He heard an odd noise coming from above in the tower. He craned his neck looking up at the windowless opening. Odd since nobody had used this tower in quite some time. His father said it needed to be torn down because it was in the early stages of crumbling. He scanned the outer wall of the tower, scouting a path upwards. He reached up and grabbed a stone and began his climb. It sounded like a woman...running? Who runs in a tower? It was not even that big. He kept climbing and is nearly to the top when he heard a man's voice. As he reached the window he silently peered inside. There was a man kneeling behind a woman. Oh...OH! He had stumbled on Hermes...having sex with a woman. Why would he come all the way out here for that? Then he brought the woman's head back revealing her face, Hera. Will froze in place at this realization. Then Hera's eyes widened having spotted him.<p>

"Stop...STOP!" Hermes stopped and he looked up, spotting Will as well. Will began to back out and attempted climbing back down, but Hermes grabbed him and pulled him into the windows edge. Will was shaking and felt so cold. He coul feel his teeth chatter inside his mouth. Hermes looked out the window and Fang barked up at him.

"Talented young man, aren't you? Climbed all the way up here. Why?"

"I heard noises. No...nobody us..es the tower an...anymore, sir."

"He saw us," said Hera frantically.

"I know what he saw." He released Will and took a step back. Maybe he was out of the clear? Hermes turned and faced his sister who had a frantic pleading look in her eyes. Hermes sighed before turning back to Will. "The things I do for love." He said before shoving Will out the window plummeting to the ground.

* * *

><p>"You are going to spoil my wolf." Percy smiled back at Nico as he rubbed Lupa's belly. They sat out under an old tree with a face carved into it. They'd been out here talking ever since breakfast and Percy was enjoying Nico's company. He'd accepted last night that he had a bit of a crush on Nico. So he wanted to spend more time with him and he asked him to walk with him after they ate. Nico had looked confused, but agreed. They spent their time catching up with each other and each apologized for what happened seven years ago. Lupa had seemed to take a liking to him, which made Percy do a mental victory cry. Nico was interesting to him to say the least. He sat listening intently as Nico talked about everything and smiled from time to time which seemed to make Nico's cheeks turn a little pink.<p>

"I'm sure she will still be a viscous killing monstrosity when you need her in battle." Nico shook his head a bit before standing up. Percy stood up as well and they began walking back to the main hall. Though Percy wasn't quite ready to end his alone time with Nico, so he quickly thought of a way to stall. "So...if our dad's take Zeus's offer, are you gonna go to Olympus? I mean, I am thinking about going. I have friends there, but it would be fun having you there."

Nico smiled at him a bit staring off to the side, a bit amused. He looked at Percy and tried to look serious. "I don't know. I haven't really thought much..." He trailed off and seemingly froze in place. His eyes zoned out. He didn't even seem to breathe. Percy didn't know what was going on.

"Nico? Are you ok? Nico?" Percy asked. He waved a hand in front of Nico's face once. He looked down at Lupa who sat silently as well. All of a sudden she looked to the sky and let out a long howl. It sounded almost sad. Percy blinked and the doors to the main hall burst open. Hades burst through them at full speed as he took off to somewhere in the distance. Persephone ran out not long after. Her hand was over her mouth, she looked almost in tears. Bianca and Zagereus came running from the training field off in the same direction. Theseus then came running from the stables with Hazel not far behind. Then Nico spoke and the look on his face and the sound of his voice chilled Percy to the bone.

"I can't...I can't feel Will."

_Alright that's the end of chapter 2! I know...cliffhanger...bummer. Pretty much because I'm still deciding on if I want him to live or die. Also just because you watch the show don't think you know the outcome of Will's fate. This is my story. Which gives me the right to decide whatever fate to any character I choose. Seriously at one point I thought about killing off Percy or Nico at the end...a thought I couldn't do...but still. The point is as you will see in the upcoming chapters nobody is safe. Also don't hate me on next chapter. That is if it goes as I'm picturing it. I won't say if it has anything to do with Will or not. Again reviews are love. Oh and I'm not gonna be in a rush to get chapters out after this point. I just really wanted to reach this point as fast as possible. So no more rushing._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright I am back from my weekend. Obviously it didn't take me too long to get this written, it never does. Seriously Chapter 1 was written in a day. When I write I write hardcore. Though don't get too happy because as you will see this doesn't pick up after last chapter :o. It's introducing tons of new characters. Lol I'm a little saddistic. Speaking of saddistic. I love my beta, Braigi. The emails I get from him are awesome. So awesome that I'm going to write something he said into next chapter, was going to this chapter, but it didn't fit. It's also refreshing when you get a copy of your chapter back and find little corrections made. Also your welcome for another sex scene. This time male/male :D. Let the flames begin..._

_Also up to 400 views now. Pretty awesome. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts I get. Let me know what you think of the new characters. I already know what Braigi thinks of Apollo... Also this is a shorter chapter. I was just having trouble sorting through the characters. It was pretty much a filler. The main story just comes so easy to me, but these other ones are gonna take some work. Though I have Braigi to help me work through them. I think he wants a massive orgy though. Fear not though next chapter will be back on Percy/Nico. _

_Warning: Sex, language, violence, awesomeness, and maybe some angst...ok a lot of that and drama. As stated you'll find everything eventually in this story. As you saw there was incest. There's guy/guy. There will be girl/girl. You got your guy/girl. Whatever floats your boat...no I'm not gonna pair someone with a wolf. If you don't like any of it you don't have to read. Please don't hate on the story just because I'm making some characters gay. _

_Disclaimer: Nope I don't own. If I did, Nico would have been closer to Percy's age in the books anyways and they would have totally been together. Don't own any of the other awesome stuff you might find your way. I'll go ahead and disclaim World of Warcraft too for Arthas's name being used. As Braigi knew where I stole that from. _

_Note: Yes I play WoW. Freaking Resto Druid. Undermine/Nesingwary hit me up yo :P. _

Chapter 3

Macaria had been standing still for hours. When it happened, she stopped and faced north, staring blankly at the horizon, hoping that it wasn't what it seemed. Lady continued her mournful howling at her feet. She needed to get home, but home was so far away. Finally, Idrial came and tugged at her mother's dress which brought her back to reality. She couldn't freeze up like that. She had a family of her own to take care of. She would send a raven later to learn what happened. If it were true, she would travel home to pay her respects. She scooped up her daughter and made her way back inside her bedroom. Peter slept silently in his crib. She stepped into the attached room for Idrial and spoke to her nanny. "Would you mind watching them for a moment? I wish to speak to my husband." The nanny smiled and nodded her consent. Macaria kneeled down and hugged her daughter before exiting her room.

She found him in the main hall, still eating lunch with the rest of his house. Eros was her husband and eldest of the La Rue children. He was a good man and a great warrior. Perhaps that was a reason she fell for him. He was attractive, blessed with his mother's beauty. He had a bit of a temper at times, but never harmed her. He sat next to his father, Ares. Ares had welcomed her into their home with open arms and even named her as his personal counsel for battle strategy. He had been a great general in the civil war all those years ago. He and his men had broken through front gate and seized the city. His wife, Aphrodite, sat on his other side. She was breathtakingly beautiful, though no man would dare try seducing her out of fear of Ares. Anteros and his wife, Maven, had come in to visit and were sitting opposite of Eros. Anteros seemed, to her and Eros at least, bitter at times. Possibly, just jealous of his older brother and took some of it out on her. She did like Maven. She was a smart woman. She always enjoyed her visits. Harmonia sat next to Maven, her husband Orpheus sat on her other side. Ares eyed Orpheus from time to time, clearly a bit uneasy about him. He was not the biggest fan of the Castellan family. Though he kept one as his steward, there was the whole "keep your enemies closer" saying. Though both men didn't seem to be anything like the rest of their family.

Clarisse sat opposite of her father. She was Harmonia's twin, and while they looked similar in appearance, they were nothing alike in personality. Harmonia was peaceful and Clarisse was violent. She would be traveling in a month or two to Whiterun to prepare for her wedding. Frank sat next to her picking quietly at his food. He wasn't the warrior his brothers were. Frank was blessed more with his mother's looks than his father's battle skills. Next to him was Piper. She looked so elegant. It was clear she was Aphrodite's daughter. Phobos and Andraste jumped up from their place at the table and ran over to start petting Lady. She smiled down at them as she continued forward. Eros spotted her and took in her concerned expression. He excused himself from the table and made his way over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked once out of earshot.

"It's my little brother, William. Something is wrong at home. Lady cannot sense his wolf, Fang, anymore. I fear something has happened. I'd like a raven sent off to see what has happened. If it is as I fear, I must travel home to be with my family." He nodded and snapped his fingers at Phobos, who looks up and walks over.

"Take Macaria to the aviary so she can send a letter to Tartarus." Phobos nodded as he turned and began walking. Macaria kissed her husband before she followed Phobos. Lady looked up, but Macaria told her to stay. Eros thought to himself a moment about what could have happened. The wolf communication thing was still odd to him, but he accepted it. He returned to the table where Ares was speaking to Clarisse.

"Leo is a fine young man, my dear. He is handsome and he is a good warrior. He will make a fine husband."

"I do not wish to settle down father. I am not the motherly type that our mother is. I am content with my place as a warrior."

Soon she'd be shipped off to their sister, Silena, who'd spend time trying to prepare her for marriage. Silena was already married to Leo's older brother, Charles. Most of the Eddlebrick children weren't so bad, but their father and one of the boys were friends to the Castellan family. Leo and Clarisse were both so confusing about this whole thing. Neither seemed to want to get married, but they were both agreeing to the thing. Harmonia eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, she gave him a warm smile before turning back to her food.

* * *

><p>Piper sat out in the garden picking a few flowers for her room. Frank stood not too far off, he'd been ranting about father's wishes for him to start looking for a wife. The other's often picked on Frank because he wasn't the warrior they were, but she liked her brother. She would miss him when she eventually left to marry Jason. She smiled a bit as she thought about Jason. They had been friends since they were little. Only a few years ago did it progress into more. They had probably been thirteen when he had brought her a single flower and kissed her cheek shyly. It was sweet. "Why are you so against getting married?" She suddenly asks.<p>

"I...I...I don't...I just...Because I don't think father would approve of whom I would wish to bed, dear sister." Frank blushed deeply. If he couldn't tell Piper, who could he tell.

"Dear brother, are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" She eyed Frank suspiciously for a moment before she cracked a smile. Frank gulped, but nodded. "Well I can't say about father. Perhaps he won't be happy. Eros and Anteros may react the same way. Clarisse will probably tease you..."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Frank interrupted, his hand on his forehead.

"...But I still love you. I'm sure mother won't care. Neither will Silena or Harmonia. Macaria's brother, Nico, is gay so I'm sure she won't mind. I'm sure Phobos and Andraste won't care either. You will have to tell him though if you don't wish to be married to some girl." Piper smiled at Frank. He nodded grimly at her.

"Thanks Piper. I'll miss you when you leave, though I know you'll be happy because you'll be with Jason."

"You'll have to come visit. It'll give you a reason to be away from father and the rest of them. Besides then you could see Apollo, who I hear swings the same way." She stuck her tongue out at him before he shoved her playfully.

* * *

><p>Far to the north in Alagaesia Robert Septum walked silently with his brother, Martin. Martin had been rambling for a while. Something about strengthening border patrol to the west. Though Robert's mind had drifted off to other places, Olympus to be exact, to the bedroom of one prince with golden curly locks. "You know if you are still hung up on him like that, perhaps you shouldn't have married Arya." Martin's words brought Robert back to reality.<p>

"Please don't tell her I was thinking about him."

"Do you really think I would? Besides I have a soft spot in my heart for the love that can never be sort of thing. You know, from my own experiences."

"Percy still isn't interested?"

"I don't think he's figured it out, but perhaps it's for the best. If he felt anything other than friendship for me he wouldn't need to realize how I feel anyways." Martin gives a small smile and Robert pats his shoulder.

"So how do you think father took the news that he wasn't going to be Hand of the King?"

"How do you think he took it?" Robert and Martin jump at the sound of their sister's voice. They turn to find Rachel smirking at them. "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"How do you do that Rachel? I swear father, needs to keep you away from Zagereus and his family. You don't need to pick up anymore sneaking skills." Martin says while he glared at her. Rachel had recently become engaged to the eldest of the di Angelo males, Zagereus.

"You know Rob...if you are thinking about him so much perhaps you should visit. I hear he's all alone at the palace right now..." Rachel said, ignoring Martin's comment.

Robert paled a little before straightening himself and he cleared his throat before speaking, "I'll trust you will not speak of this to Arya."

"Dearest brother, how could you ever think I'd rat you out to your wife like that?" Robert stared at her for a moment. "Fine. I promise I won't tell her what I heard. Though I agree with Martin. You should have chosen Apollo if you're gonna mope about him all the time."

"I just...I just thought this is what I wanted. I don't regret having Brom. He's a blessing. I just know I messed up with Apollo."

All three jump at the sound of someone's throat clearing. Their mother, Athena, stepped around the corner and she eyed all three of them. "Perhaps if you wish to speak about things of this nature, you should do it in private, and not in the hall where anyone could hear it." All three children nodded and bowed slightly to their mother as she passed them. She smiled at them before continuing on her way.

She had just arrived home from the capital a few days ago. She entered the main hall and smiled at her husband, Ulfric. He looked up and saw her approach. He held up his hand to silence the men he had been speaking to. "Leave us," he simply stated. The men bow before they exited silently. "You wish to speak to me, my love?"

"I do. It's about my trip to Olympus." Ulfric frowned a bit at her. He was still unhappy Zeus hadn't chosen him to be the next Hand. "Stop your frowning. You should have known he'd choose one of his old friends. Now, what I'm about to say must stay quiet." He looked at her a moment before he straightened in his chair and nodded. "While I was at the capital I spoke to a few people. Including the Jackson's steward, Pan. He suspects fowl play involving the death of Joffery. He might have discovered something that cost him his life, if this is true. Perhaps you should be glad you weren't chosen. I feel we should send a raven with a letter to Hades and Poseidon. Warn them of this. Whichever one will be the Hand should know, so he can be cautious. The king himself could be in danger."

"Does he have any idea who could have done it?"

"Themis's name was brought up. It wouldn't be the first time a Castellan has had someone killed to gain power. We can't be certain though. We'll mention the suspicions in the letter, but tell them to be cautious of everyone around them. Once they arrive back in Olympus we should travel there as well. Perhaps leave one of our children as our eyes to the happenings of things." Ulfric nodded his consent.

"I'll write the letter at once. It should arrive tonight. Which would you prefer to be our eyes? Robert, Martin, Elisif, or Rachel?"

Athena thought silently for a moment. She placed a hand to her chin and paced a little. "Elisif hates the capital. Rachel is very perceptive. Perhaps she would do. Though Robert and Martin would both do exceptionally, as well. We can decide when we get there, assess the situation ourselves, and decide."

"Agreed. Dark times seem to be on the horizon for Westeros. Hopefully we will all come out standing in the end."

* * *

><p>Across the narrow sea, Gaea Lancaster watched as her son received his daily battle training. He was not built like his father, but he could easily defeat ten men at once. After the death of Arthas she had fled Westeros. She had found herself across the sea in a place known as the Rift. She had found a family loyal to her family, and stayed with them for a time. She was the last of her bloodline, save for Kronos. It entitled her and her children to the throne. The throne she would some day claim for her family. Soon after finding her shelter the man told her about the barbaric tribe that ruled over these lands, a vast army of savages that sought to claim everything. She thought they would be useful to her. She met with their leader, Ouranos. He seemed to take to her immediately. Though he had no interest in crossing the sea, they found themselves married soon after. Then Gaea discovered she was pregnant. Ouranos said he would raise their son to be the greatest warrior the world had ever known. Kronos was born, but it seemed Zeus was not content to leave her in peace. An assassin had found its way into their camp one night, and almost killed her and Kronos. Though Ouranos came in and, before anything could happen, slaughtered the man on the spot.<p>

She still tried speaking to Ouranos about the throne that was rightfully their sons, but he always changed topics immediately. She would have to be clever to get this army to claim Westeros for her. She glanced back at her son who was still practicing with one of his father's men. He studied his opponent's movements while he defended. Then in a single instant he was slashing. Powerful swings that brought the other man to his knees just to defend himself. "Yield! YIELD! I yield!" The man cried, but it was as if Kronos was in a trance. In a flash his blade sliced the man's throat. Kronos drove his hand in the opening and grasped on to something. Ouranos stood next to Gaea and watched on as his son claimed his victory. Kronos jerked his hand back out, bringing the now dead man's tongue with it. Kronos turned to face his father, who clapped slowly for his son before walking over to pat him on the back.

* * *

><p>"When will you make father see our place is on the throne, not out here in the wilds?" Kronos asked Gaea as he finished cleaning himself up. "You've been here almost eighteen years. Do you not wish to kill Zeus?"<p>

"Your father is stubborn, but we will make him see where we belong. With his army we will reclaim what is rightfully mine. We just need to find a way to make him see things our way."

"Your throne? I thought I would take it?"

Gaea smiled sweetly at her son brushing his cheek. "My dear son, you will have your opportunity in time. However, the throne was taken from me. Only through me do you have a claim to it in the first place." She eyed him for a moment. "Do not think of stabbing me in the back once we have Zeus's head on a spike."

"I would never betray you mother," Kronos replied, he smiled back at his mother. He turned back around to clean his sword. His eyes darkened and his smile fell. The throne would be his, and nobody, not even his mother would keep him from it. He wouldn't rest until he sat on the iron throne.

* * *

><p>"A trip to the capital. That should be fun," Rachel said while balancing along a small wall behind her brother as he read. Martin smirked without looking up, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.<p>

"Your 'Alpha wolf' won't be there. You know he's always left in charge if his father is away." She frowned down at her brother, playfully kicking him in the head. "Ow. Don't take it out on me."

Rachel jumped off the wall to stand in front of her brother. "Yes, well, Percy should be there, I'm sure that will be fun for you."

"We are just friends Rachel."

"But you wish he'd see you as more. Honestly, I'm perplexed at how that boy doesn't pick up on your so obvious crush. Perhaps you should look at someone a little brighter." Rachel smirked before ducking a playful swing.

"Dear sister, love is like a battle. You just have to have the right strategy to win at it. I don't wish to end up like Rob, where I let someone slip through my fingers and look back and regret things."

Rachel formed a sly smile. "So, let's say we go to the capital and Rob goes with us. How long do you think before he breaks and ends up in Apollo's bed?"

Martin formed a similar smile on his face before stepping closer to his sister. "Dear sister, that is a horrible thing to make a bet over. I would never indulge in such things, and I certainly would not bet you ten gold that our dear brother would cave within a week."

"I don't recall making it a bet, but I like your thinking, dearest brother. I also would not bet ten gold that our brother would cave within three days' time." They smile at each other before shaking hands on it and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><em>His golden locks shined brightly from the sun as he lay on top of Robert, trailing kisses along his neck. Apollo leaned back and smiled brightly down at him, it made Robert's heart beat faster. He leaned up and kissed him deeply, before pulling him back down. He flipped them over so he was lying on top of Apollo. He took a moment to gaze over his lover's body. It was a sight to see. Like a god's, he thought to himself. He leaned back down and nipped at Apollo's throat a little making the other boy moan under him. <em>

_ Robert took the opportunity to raise Apollo's legs over his shoulders. He then reached over to grab a bottle of oil that Apollo kept beside his bed. He applied some to his fingers before sliding one in. Apollo's eyes widened and he rolled his head back giving Robert perfect access to his neck. He quickly added a second finger spreading them inside his lover. Soon Apollo was moaning quite loudly and Robert had to kiss him to keep him quiet. He quickly removed his fingers, before sliding his cock into the other boy. "Aaah! Rob! More, please!"_

_ Robert smiled at his lover, kissing him gently on the lips before quickening his pace. Apollo clung to his back with his legs wrapped tightly around Robert's waist. "I love you." He says suddenly smiling down at his lover, now covered in sweat. _

_ "Gods! Aaaah! Rob I love you too. So much." Upon hearing the words Robert quickened his pace, driving into Apollo at a rapid rate. Apollo's eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open a little as moans come freely from it. He could feel his release approaching. He slowly leans down to steal another kiss from Apollo. Apollo cries out as they were both covered in his seed. The tightening around him was enough to drive Robert over the edge, and he emptied into Apollo before collapsing on top of him. Apollo smiled at him and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He rolls off of Apollo and lays next to him. Robert pulled him into another kiss. They lay there in silence for a moment catching their breath, before Apollo finally speaks. "Do you really have to do this? Must you marry her?"_

_ "I thought I could still see you. I'm just required to carry on my line. I still love you. I still want to be with you." Apollo brushes his hand away before sitting staring back down at Robert. _

_ "Maybe I'm jealous and don't want to share you. Especially sexually. You are mine and I am yours. That's what we said when we first started this. Does that not hold true anymore?"_

_ "It's not like that. It's just father arranged for us to be married. I..."_

_ "Do you have to always please your father? What about what you want? If that is still me." Apollo looked away, out the window. Robert sat up and tried to pull him in for a hug, but Apollo brushed him away. "You said you loved me."_

_ "I do! I always will. I'm sure you will have to do this as well, some day."_

_ "No. I talked to my father. We talked about it. He understood, and didn't want to have to put me through it. Maybe you should do the same." Apollo stood and began dressing. He slid his shirt back on and stared sadly down at Robert. "I want to be alone now. Please go." His head fell down and he refused to look at Robert. Robert could tell the boy was fighting back tears. He went to wipe them away, but his hand was smacked away. "I said go!" Robert gulped before quickly getting dressed. As he went to leave he looked back at Apollo, his back was turned to him. He almost reached out to try touching him again, but stopped himself. Without another word he walked out._

That had been three years ago, and Robert really hadn't seen Apollo since. Apollo wouldn't see him, especially not alone. He missed Apollo. It hurt a lot having to do this. Apollo didn't want to share him, but he had to carry on his line. He turned and looked over his shoulder at his wife, Arya. She held their son, Brom, and was humming a lullaby. He frowned slightly as he watched her. She was beautiful and kind, but she just wasn't Apollo. He could never love her, because he loved Apollo. Robert's heart belonged to him. He had meant what he said back then. Was pleasing his father worth it though? He got a son out of it, but he lost the love of his life. He had known Apollo since they were kids. Somewhere growing up it just developed into something more.

Arya turned and smiled at her husband. "You seem deep in thought." He snapped out of whatever thoughts he had been in and smiled at her. "Troubled?"

"It's nothing." He stood and came up to her. He kissed her on the cheek before taking their son from her. "I can watch him for a little while if you wish to rest some." She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him.

"That is very kind of you. I shall take you up on that offer." Arya grabbed a book from the bookshelf in their room before exiting. She dropped her smile as the door closed behind her. Why did their parents think this would be a good marriage? Robert was the perfect husband, don't get her wrong. It was just, it wasn't right. He was often off in his own thoughts. He seemed sad a lot of the time. She wasn't even sure if he would be having other children with her. Since Brom was born they hadn't consummated anymore. She knew she must if he desired it, but she was sort of glad he didn't. Robert was beautiful, but yet he just didn't seem to appeal to her sexually. She reached a bench by her favorite fountain. She sat and placed the book in her lap as she looked off into the distance. The hold city was surrounded by water, and it was beautiful.

She missed home sometimes, but then sometimes she didn't miss it at all. This place was like a small paradise. She was treated more fairly here as well. People cared about her opinion, she was respected as a woman here. It was nice. Perhaps she should talk to Robert, and see what has been bothering him for so long. Perhaps she should tell him more about herself. Would he understand what she wanted to say? How would he react? She shouldn't think much about it now. She should rest. She sighed and opened the book in her lap before immersing herself into the story.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you should listen to Silena for once." Clarisse stopped polishing her sword and thrust it into the ground before standing face to face with her sister. Harmonia wasn't deterred. She never was. She wasn't intimidated by Clarisse the way others were. "You will be married soon. You should start acting like a lady."<p>

"I don't want to act like a lady. I want to fight."

"You won't impress Leo very much. He's a handsome man, Clarisse, he'll be good to you. Why can't you be a presentable lady? You seem to like him just fine. I've neither seen you say nor do anything negative towards him. You are agreeing to do this. So why is it you can't be a lady for him?"

"It doesn't matter. Drop it." Clarisse's gaze dropped as she picked her sword back up. She sat back down and began polishing it again. Harmonia just stared at her for a moment before sighing and walking back over to where she had been sitting on the other side of the garden. Clarisse watched her for a moment out of the corner of her eyes. She huffed and began furiously cleaning her blade. She wasn't doing this for herself. She wasn't doing it for her father. Leo wasn't a bad guy. He was intimidated by her, but he was always very nice. He was a great swordsman, someone who liked sparring with her. Leo's father just wasn't understanding, and if he found out what she knew he might disown Leo. No, Clarisse thought, that wouldn't happen. She would make sure of it

* * *

><p>Macaria paced back and forth in the library. She was tired of waiting. Lady was lying in the corner, having given up on pacing with her master. Aphrodite watched her over the edge of her book, a frown on her face. She gently closed the book and sett it aside. "Is something wrong, dear?"<p>

Macaria looked at Aphrodite like she had just noticed her presence. She stopped pacing and silently moved to sit beside Aphrodite. "Just waiting on the raven to return with news. It's...It's my brother, William. I fear something may have happened to him. Lady suddenly couldn't sense his wolf, Fang, yesterday. That could only mean bad things. I just wish I had been there or something so I'd at least know what has happened." Aphrodite reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You miss them. It's hard being away from the family you grew up with. It's hard becoming part of a new one. The connection you all share is amazing, but I suppose, in times like this, it can also be a curse. Knowing something may be wrong, but not knowing what has happened." She paused and smiled gently at Marcaria. "I'll have Ares prepare a horse for you, or two if you wish Eros to accompany you."

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite. That is most kind. Do you miss your family?" Aphrodite never spoke of them. Marcaria knew nothing about them. She had always debated asking, but decided it may not be for the best.

"They were killed when the war was escalating. I think it's why Ares joined the fight, to be honest. He liked my father. So when the king had them killed, he had me hidden. I didn't see him again until he returned from the end of it. The first thing he said to me was their deaths had been avenged." She paused for a moment, looking a bit distant. "Be that as it may, dead or alive, this is my family now. I love my children. I love my husband. I love those that my children marry. I will make sure they are always taken care of, and I will make sure nothing happens to them like it happened to my parents and siblings." There was a dark tone in her eyes as she spoke. It was something Marcaria found dangerous about the woman, but at the time made Marcaria like her very much. She protected her own, at all costs.

Suddenly, Eros burst through the door. He held a piece of paper in his hand. He extended it out to Marcaria. She took it slowly. It was unopened. Eros wanted her to be the first to see it. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Silently she opened the piece of paper. She read it in silence as Aphrodite and Eros watched her. She sat motionless for a while. The paper fell to the floor, but Marcaria still sat still like a statue. Eros walked forward and picked up the letter to read for himself.

_So what did you think? Spoiler alert! Snape kills Dumbledore...Oh wait wrong story... So I do love Apollo. He'll make a present day appearance either next chapter or the one after. Whenever I get the to the capital. I need to think more on the Gaea and Kronos arc so they may not appear for like 2 more chapters. Also if you follow the books/tv show, and are wondering when I'm gonna get to the white walkers...probably in 2 chapters. Once Theseus gets to the wall. I figured that would be best. Oh and the drama is gonna probably turn up in the next 2 chapters. Depending on how I write next one...I haven't started yet...stop looking at me like that. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet so yea. I'm pretty sure if I take Braigi's advice everyone is gonna hate everyone in this story. But hey wouldn't that make a great drama? Until next time. Peace._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I posted the last chapter before I went to bed Monday night, well when I woke up on Tuesday I didn't have internet. The same for Wednesday. Most unfortunate for me. Good for you though, because I spent the two days writing the chapter. It's almost as long as chapter 1 was, which is still the longest one. The bad news was that I couldn't send it off to Braigi when it was finished, which he was most devastated. Other good news is that it gave me time to plan for future events, and get Braigi's opinion. The good thing about having an iPhone is that I can still check my email. I also got to get on and update my profile alerting to my downed internet._

_I also browsed the viewings. Seriously, I love you guys. Last chapter had the most views on posting day, and it was all about new characters. Though it was also probably due to the fact that I left you with a cliffhanger... Anyways, you guys are super awesome for reading this. The alerts have finally started not coming in on a daily basis. Though it's like into week 2 or 3 of the story, and it took that long to get there._

_I also need to clarify some stuff. I got a review asking about characters. So I'll answer, even though I posted a review myself letting you know. Just making sure you see it. Any name I use outside of the Percy Jackson series of characters isn't who they may be in other stories. I just needed some names and I didn't feel like sitting around thinking up names, so I just took from games, books, movies, etc. So no, Arya and the rest of the cast are not their actual character from the work I got them from. The only ones you can associate with who they are are the PJO & HoO characters. Though some of them may even be out of character, ex: Hades. I'm hoping that helps._

_On a side note. Clarisse and Thalia were cast for the new movie :o. Not really how I pictured them, but whatever._

_So I know this is a long author's note and I hate having one, but I had a lot of stuff that needed to get said. Sorry about that. Also as I clarified that confusion in the previous paragraph, don't be afraid to send me a message or post a review asking a question. I'll write you a reply, the only thing I won't do is give out spoilers. The only one getting to know anything of the story before it happens is Braigi, because he is my beta. Anyways enough rambling._

_Disclaimer: No I don't own anything you may find in this story. I don't feel like listing it all off again .._

_Warning: Blood, sex, violence, language, alcohol, fluff (it burns Braigi). Again if you don't like guy/guy sex you shouldn't probably read this, though after my sex scene last chapter I'm pretty sure you wouldn't continue reading if you hated it. _

_Side Side note:The lullaby that Nico hums throughout the chapter is the Fable theme, go look up Fable 2 music box if you wanna hear it. I love it._

Chapter 4

The service was quiet, except for the mournful howling of the wolves. Nico watched the flames as they burned his brother's body. Will had been laid on the pyre, holding Fang in his arms. There had been nothing they could have done. The two had been found dead when the di Angelo's found the bodies. Nico fought back a silent sob as his lips formed a thin line. Zagereus had told him he needed to be strong for Persephone right now. He couldn't cry. Though he didn't think he could if he wanted to right now. He had spent the entire night crying. His brother was dead, seemingly fallen from the tower. It had been deemed an accident, but Nico couldn't believe that. His brother had been the best climber out of all of them. He wouldn't have fallen.

Percy watched Nico the entire service. He looked so distant. His eyes never left the fire. He didn't blink once. Percy didn't fully understand what had happened. He knew Will had fallen from the tower and had died, but he didn't understand how Fang had died. He'd have to ask later. He glanced at the other di Angelo's. Persephone had her head on Hades's shoulder, crying. Hades rubbed her hand gently while trying to look strong, but clearly, he was at his own breaking point. Bianca refused to look up, and her tears were falling freely onto the ground. Theseus was comforting Hazel, who had her head in his lap. Zagereus sat between his father and Nico, he looked almost as blank and distant as Nico did. They were a pack, just like their wolves, and now one of their own had died. Hades had to be the strong one, to get his family through this situation.

Percy glanced around at the others. Hercules had a mournful look on his face. He was going to be part of the family soon, so it would be hard on people like him as well, the ones marrying in to the family. Thalia had a concerned look on her face, she seemed deep in thought. Jason caught his eye, and gave him a grim smile. Hermes stood in the back, an odd look on his face. Percy couldn't quite place it, but it almost seemed like relief. Percy shook his head, that couldn't be it. Hera kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look up. She had been quiet since it all happened. Percy turned his attention back to Nico, who still hadn't moved. He felt the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Nico, but right now probably wouldn't be the best time to do that. The fire devoured the bodies, and before long the body had burned away and only bones remained. Hades and Zagereus stood and proceeded to move the body off the pyre into a coffin, before sealing it. Everyone from his house stood and some made their way out. It seemed to be the end of the service and others, as seemed to notice the same, stood to leave. Percy wanted to catch Nico, but he had disappeared into the crowd and was gone.

* * *

><p>That night, Persephone and Hades were in the main hall. She sat by the fire, watching the flames crackle. Hades paced in the background drinking heavily from his chalice. "Can't you just let Poseidon go? I need you here," she said suddenly, not breaking her gaze from the fire. Hades placed his chalice on a nearby table before approaching her.<p>

"I've thought about it, if it's really what you want..."

There was a knock at the door, before Thantos entered. He was carrying a piece of paper, it was unsealed. He had a grim look on his face. "This just arrived from Alagaesia. Urgent news from Ulfric and Athena. It's about the death of Joffery."

Hades took the piece of paper and read over it silently, before handing it to Persephone. After she was finished she threw it into the fire, and turned around to face the two others. "Was this the only one that arrived?" she asked.

"No m'lady. Another arrived for Poseidon. Pan took it to them. The same news I am sure."

"Go and bring them here, with Pan," Hades stated before pouring himself some more wine. Thantos nodded before exiting. "If this is true, Zeus could be in danger. I know this is a hard time, but I may have to go after all. Poseidon will need me to watch out for Zeus."

Persephone sat silent for a moment. She knew he was right. "Very well." Hades walked forward and kissed her softly. The door opened again and Poseidon, Sally, Thantos, and Pan entered. Hades offered them some wine, but they all declined.

"Do you think their words hold truth?" Sally asked after a moment of silence. "Would Themis be so bold as to kill the Hand of the King? Would he make an attempt on Zeus's life?"

"Why would he though? His daughter is the queen. His grandchildren are to be next after Zeus dies. What would bring him to do such a thing?" Hades responded.

"Power? He already has Zeus in his pocket, due to the debt the crown owes Themis. Perhaps he wants the throne for himself?" Poseidon stated.

"Nobody would follow Themis as their king. The other Lord's wouldn't stand for it," replied Persephone bitterly.

"I'll need you there, Hades. I don't think I can keep an eye on things by myself. I know this is a bad time. However, we made the promise when we put him on the throne that we would help him keep it. You are better at things like this than I am."

Hades let out a breath before nodding silently. "Yes. I know. This is a most unfortunate turn of events. My son is dead. Now I am needed to help protect our king and help run his country."

"What of the children?" asked Sally.

Poseidon looked at her and rubbed her hand gently. "Tyson and Achilles will return with you. Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna will travel to the capital with me. Zeus asked me to bring Annabeth back with us, so she must go. I feel Percy could help me keep an eye on things and watch Reyna. Reyna hasn't seen the capital yet. I feel it would be a good experience for her." Sally didn't seem to like the idea of her little girl going, but she didn't protest.

Persephone turned to Hades, waiting for the decision on their children. He didn't want to take many, as she may need them here. "Zagereus and Hazel will remain here. Theseus will be leaving for the wall when we depart. Bianca and Nico will travel with me. Bianca must prepare for the wedding, and I may need Nico to help me...move around quietly...while looking for clues. Besides he and Percy seem to have gotten along lately. I'm sure it would help having the company with each other."

"I don't like it, but I won't fight you on it. I lost my son. It just seems unfair that the others must scatter like this."

Hades turned to Pan. "The letter said you suspected this. Is it true? Why haven't you spoken on this yet?"

"I didn't have solid evidence. If it is true, though, my life would have been in danger for breathing a word of it. I took a risk even speaking to Athena on it. I was just suspicious because Joffery had been in good health before it happened. The same could be said for all of you if you speak to anyone of this." Pan looked around at all of them as he spoke. The women fidgeted a little under his gaze. Hades glanced off to the side for a moment, before replying.

"Then we will keep it quiet. Nobody outside of this room will know of this. If we use our children to help, they will do so blindly."

"Perhaps we shouldn't enlist their help, then," Poseidon replied. Hades looked at him and was about to respond, but Poseidon stopped him. "If they are caught or find out what is happening, they would be in danger. If we don't involve them then they will be safe. Still, Percy and Nico should go. If things go badly, they need to be there to make sure their sisters get out of the city safely." Everyone nodded their agreement before taking their separate leaves.

* * *

><p>The night air was cold against Nico's skin. His breath was thick as he exhaled. There was no moon out, but Nico's eyes saw clearly in the dark. He stared at the tower as if it had killed Will itself. His fingers grazed over the grass where his brother had lain. He had scaled the tower himself, twice. He had even scaled it the same way Will had. It had taken some time to analyze the stones to determine which ones Will had used to make it up the wall, but none of them were loose. It didn't seem like there had been any way for him slip. He'd seen Will scale walls that just seemed impossible to climb, but he had never fallen.<p>

A tingling sensation went through Nico's body and he looked behind him. Thalia was approaching silently in the dark. "Thalia? What are you doing out here?" She froze and squinted in Nico's direction, trying to locate him. "Just keep coming forward." Lupa barked and ran to guide her over.

"I guess you could say we both thought things weren't quite right." She stared up at the tower for a moment before sitting next to Nico. Lupa whined and laid her head in Nico's lap.

"You think Will didn't fall by accident?"

"I saw your brother climb to the top of the palace when he was ten. I don't think a small tower would give him much trouble. I think someone pushed him."

Nico stared at her for a moment. Would someone really do that? "Why? Why would someone want to do that to my brother? Who would do such a thing?"

"My mother?" Thalia simply stated. Nico gaped at her. Thalia was accusing her own mother? "She's obviously not the warmest person out there, but she's got a lot of secrets. She's powerful, possibly more than my father. A lot of the royal guards are loyal to her family. One snap of her fingers and they'd probably turn on father."

"That's...well, that's not really surprising, Thalia. However, it doesn't explain why she would do it."

"If someone found out something about her that she didn't want getting out, I think she would take extreme measures to make sure that secret never got out."

"I doubt your mother would grace a place like this tower with her presence. As far as we know, she was in her room. What would be so important to kill my brother over? I know it wasn't an accident. I can't say it was your mother, but I know this was no accident." Lupa growled quietly in his lap. "I can't believe he's gone. I had just seen him a few moments before it happened." Thalia gave him a weak smile. She pulled him into a hug, where he finally broke.

* * *

><p>Persephone sobbed into Will's blanket. She wouldn't be able to bring herself to clear out his room. This was where her son had slept. He had slept here just two nights ago. It seemed like just yesterday she was holding him in her arms, cradling him while he slept. Now he was gone. She'd never see his smile again. She'd never get to see him grow up to become a man. He was gone. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she knew who it was even before turning around. Hera stood in the door, silently wringing her hands, eyeing Persephone from time to time.<p>

"I know this is a hard time, but I thought I'd come keep you company." She ran a hand along her dress as she walked over to the window glancing outside. "I know we haven't gotten along since the incident, but it is times like these when things like those should be set aside."

Persephone studied her for a moment. Hera was actually being civil? She placed the blanket back on the bed and sat back in her chair. "Thank you, my lady. You are most kind."

"Did you know Zeus and I had tried to have a child, before Hercules?" Persephone shook her head. "No, I suppose not. We kept it quiet." She nodded softly as she watched a bird nesting in a nearby tree. "She was stillborn. We didn't want it getting out. I didn't see anyone for weeks. It was a very hard time." Her lips formed a thin line. She fingered one of Will's dagger hilts on his dresser. She seemed almost motherly, thought Persephone.

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard."

"Yes." Hera looked directly into Persephone's eyes. "I hear your husband took my husband's offer after all. He's even taking Nicholas along with him. I'll make sure he's treated like a prince while he's there. Bianca will be treated like the queen she will someday be. Such a lovely girl." Even though her words were kind, the tone she sent chilled Persephone a little.

"Thank you, my lady. I'll rest easier knowing they are in good hands."

* * *

><p><em>Fffffffft thwack<em>

The arrow lodged deep into the bullseye, splitting the previous one down the center to hit the target. Nico stared darkly at the arrow. He wanted to take his anger out on something, but nothing gave him satisfaction. Swinging blades at the target dummy felt as hollow as this. He had skipped breakfast, unable to bring himself to eat.

Percy watched Nico take out his aggression as he ate an apple. He wished there was something he could do, but Nico hadn't even spoken to him since it happened. He knew Nico was hurting, but he just wished he wouldn't take it out on him like this. In a flash Nico spun and a dagger was flung into the wooden beam next to Percy's head. Percy's eyes widened while he watched Nico fume from his spot. He hoped he wasn't about to become the boy's next target dummy. Then he noticed the tears. Nico was crying. He slumped down to the ground and brought his knees to his chest, burying his face into them. Percy dropped his apple and ran over to Nico. He slid to the ground and pulled Nico into a hug. "Shhh. Nico. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." Percy buried his face into Nico's hair. Nico relaxed slightly into his embrace, but didn't return his embrace.

"It's not fair. He was still young. He never falls. Now my family is scattering."

"I'll be with you. Everything's going to be ok. Eventually. It's hard now, but I'll be here for you if you need me." Nico looked up at him. Percy wiped at his tears, and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He pulled Nico into his lap, and Nico buried his face into Percy's shoulder. He began rubbing small circles into Nico's back while he continued crying. He heard a faint noise coming from his shoulder. Nico was humming something. He pulled back slightly so he could make out the tune. It was beautiful. "What is that?"

"The wolf's lullaby. We all have a music box that plays it. Father said it was the only thing that would put me to sleep as a baby. It's about how the wolves bound their souls to our family. I'll let you listen to it some time."

"I'd like that." Percy smiled down at him. He liked this, even if it was a bad situation. He liked holding Nico like this. It was intimate and warm. Nico's eyes glanced up at him from his place on his shoulder. They held each other's gaze for a moment. His eyes made Percy feel like he was in a trance, pulling him closer. Just as they were about to touch Lupa barked and they sprang apart. Percy scowled at her as she sat there, looking proud of herself. Damn wolf, he thought. Nico wiped at his face before he started petting her. Percy sighed, but decided it might be best to leave what almost happened alone. "So tell me about them. About the bond between you and them. Why did...why did Fang die too?"

Nico stared at him for a moment, before returning his gaze to Lupa. She licked his face and nuzzled into his lap. "A long time ago, one of my ancestors stumbled upon a great wolf. It was hurt and dying. He was out looking for food for his family when he found it. Instead of killing it and using its meat as food and its fur for cloaks, he took it into his home. He nursed it back to health. Then, he released it. Soon it returned with a pup. The pup was also injured. So the man took care of it, too. The man, curious, went out into the woods to find out what was causing this. He found a great lion. The lion had been hunting the wolves, apparently. The man killed the beast for the sake of the wolves. Suddenly the first one appeared before him, larger than before. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head. The wolf spoke to him and declared his kind the sigil of our house. He declared that his children would serve as our lifelong companions. They would be bound to us as we are to them. It turned out the great wolf was Lycaon, the wolf god. His children were the direwolves. Different from other wolves. Lycaon declared that all of the di Angelo bloodline would have one of their very own. For all time."

"Wow. That sounds...magical." Percy smiled at him as he reached over and pet Lupa. "One of the last traces of magic still left in the world."

"The bond between us is very unique. We sense each other, sort of communicate. She allows me to know if anyone is approaching. She's like a sword that moves on it's on while fighting. She knows my movements, and calculates attacks based on my movements. She knows when I shoot my bow so she can dodge an arrow that may be targeting an enemy. She communicates with the other wolves so we can always know where the others are. Even over long distances, they can still sense each other. They age as we do. Most animals age in different time, compared to humans, but they share a link with our life force. So, as long as I live, she does. Though should we die...so do our wolves. It's a tragic part of the bond, but one they willingly make. They are dedicated to us. However, if our wolves should die, we would live on. It's just...when such a thing happens it's like a part of you is ripped from you. You feel your wolf die. Like it's very essence is ripped away from you, and it leaves an empty spot inside of you that can never be filled. You don't get a second wolf. You treasure the one you have and keep it safe at all cost." Percy stared at Lupa for a moment. She gazed up at him with mournful eyes. She knew what they were talking about.

It was sad thinking about it. Fang had no chance. The moment Will's fate was determined, Fang had to die. Percy gazed down at Nico. He didn't want to think about something happening to either of them. He didn't want Nico to have to go on without Lupa. It was as if she completed him, he felt a little jealous of that. Percy felt something hit the top of his head and looked up just as another rain drop fell on him. Slowly it started pouring down, but Nico didn't seem to want to move. Percy took the initiative and stood, scooping Nico up and carrying him inside.

* * *

><p>Nico had just finished packing the last of his things, and was heading to the dining hall for breakfast. He hadn't slept much the night before. He kept thinking about Percy, about the almost kiss, if that was what had been happening. He shook his head at Lupa, who barked up at him. He opened the door to the dining hall to find a surprise.<p>

Sitting next to his father was his sister, Marcaria. On her other side was Eros, Idrial perched in his lap. She looked up and smiled at him. For the first time in two days, he actually smiled. He ran over and she embraced him in a big hug. "It's good to see you little brother."

"I've missed you. Must we leave today father? She just got here. We could postpone it a day or two for her."

Hades frowned a bit, picking at his food. "I'm afraid not Nicholas. We must accompany Zeus back. Make do with the time you are given."

Nico frowned at his father. He sat across from Macaria, who smiled brightly at him. Hades and Eros began discussing the recent news of Hades becoming the new Hand. Nico ate quickly so he could get away and spend quality time with Macaria before they left.

"So how is Sparta?" Nico asked once they were outside. Lupa danced around Lady as they walked.

"The same, not much news I'm afraid. Piper will be joining you in the capital, I believe. She asked to visit Jason. Clarisse will be leaving soon to prepare for her wedding with Leo." Marcaria paused and looked at Nico. "So I hear you have made up with Perseus, and may have finally become infatuated with someone." She grinned at Nico as he scowled at her.

"Damn Bianca for spying. I hate to imagine what it will be like on the road to the capital with her always in close quarters."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"I didn't really hear a question in there."

"Don't avoid the issue Nicholas," Marcaria placed a hand on her hip and glared slightly at her brother. For being the eldest, she could still be childish sometimes.

"Fine. Fine. Yes, I have sort of become infatuated with Percy. He's...nice. He's nice to be around. He's charming at times. He's not bad to look at either I suppose." Marcaria laughed at the last part.

"As long as you've finally found someone, and he's good to you, that's all that I care about." Marcaria's face then grew grim. "So, they called it an accident." Nico knew what she was talking about without clarification.

"Yes, and no, I don't believe it. Will never tripped. He never fell while climbing. I even checked the wall he climbed. No signs of loose rocks, or any signs that he slipped from one. He made it up to the window. Somehow he fell, and I don't think it was an accident." Marcaria's mouth formed a thin line as he spoke. It was worse than she feared.

"Have you told father?"

"No. What would I say? I don't have any evidence. I don't have anyone to point a finger at. It wouldn't do me any good."

Marcaria glanced off at the tower in the distance. "Perhaps I'll take a look at it myself."

* * *

><p>Nico sat in the carriage next to Bianca. Nymeria, Grey Wind, and Lupa had taken the opposite seat. Bianca reached over and grabbed Nico's hand, pulling his attention away from the window. "I'm scared. I don't like leaving at a time like this."<p>

"I know. I don't like it very much, either. You're getting married in the next few weeks, though. You have to go. I'm just along for the excitement."

Bianca smiled mischievously at him. "Having Percy around doesn't hurt much either, I'm sure." Nico rolled his eyes and looked back outside. Soldiers were loading the luggage. Others were mounting their horses. He saw Percy adjusting his saddle. He looked over and saw Nico staring. Percy smiled at him, and gave a little wave. Nico smiled back at him. As Percy continued to fix his horse's saddle, Nico's gaze traveled down to his lips. He wished they had kissed.

Eventually, everyone was ready and they started moving. He looked out at his family as they stood watching. He and Bianca waved at them. They waved back, Persephone looked close to tears. By "chance" Percy ended up riding alongside Nico's carriage.

Once they were a distance out, the caravan stopped. Nico and Bianca hopped out. They went to stand next to their father as he was saying goodbye to Theseus. "Do us proud, my son."

"I will father." Theseus embraced Hades, before turning and doing the same to Nico and Bianca. They watched him ride off into the distance with Snow following alongside him.

* * *

><p>Percy awoke a bit early. Most of the camp seemed to be still asleep. A few were up and moving about, but it was quiet for the most part. He figured he would see if any of his friends were awake. He poked his head into Jason's tent to find him and Hercules passed out still. He wasn't quite sure if it would be wise to look in Thalia's tent, so he passed it by. He found Nico's tent empty, no sign of Lupa either. Well, at least he was awake. Percy decided to go look for him. He asked a few of the guards, but they hadn't seen him anywhere. He wandered down to the river, where he barely could make out Lupa laying in some tall grass. He approached quietly.<p>

As he made it closer to the river he heard humming. It was that lullaby. He slowed a little, and then suddenly froze. In the river was Nico. His clothes lay at the river's edge close to Lupa, who was eyeing him lazily. He couldn't help but look at Nico. His pale skin was wet and glistened in the rising sun. His hair was wet and matted down. Nico stretched, giving Percy a good view of his torso. It was lean, he wasn't muscular like Hercules, but he had a nice lean toned body. Percy subconsciously licked his lips. How mad would Nico get if he got in the river with him? "You know, I don't think it's appropriate to stare at someone while they are taking a bath." Percy blinked and looked at Nico's face. He had one eye open and was staring at Percy. His hair hung down into his face.

"S-sorry. I was just looking for you."

"Well you found me. Now if you wouldn't mind turning around so I can get out." Percy blushed and spun around. He heard Nico emerge from the water. "So why were you looking for me?"

"I was wanting someone to spend some time with, everyone else is asleep."

"So I'm your last resort for entertainment?"

"No!" Percy exclaimed, spinning around. Thankfully Nico had put his pants on. He was in the process of getting his shirt on. He watched as the cloth fell over Nico's beautiful skin, hiding it from his eyes. "I was just looking around camp is all, and I saw you were awake and then I came looking for you and found you here...bathing." He blushed on the last part. Nico laughed at his rambling.

"Well then, what would you like to do?"

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful as always, m'lady," Luke said, brushing Annabeth's cheek. She blushed and bowed slightly. "Walk with me." She nodded and they walked off to the borders of camp. He reached down and plucked a flower from the ground, and placed it in Annabeth's hair. "You'll make a very beautiful queen, m'lady."<p>

"But your brother is to be the next King."

Luke frowned. "Perhaps, but one never knows what fate has in store. In times like this, you never know when one day may be your last. Especially being a member of the royal family." He took her hand and continued leading them close to the river. He found a rock and they sat down on it. He pulled her up into his lap. She blushed deeply, but didn't protest. "There now, I could do with some alone time with m'lady."

"My lord, we aren't married yet," Annabeth replied, but Luke didn't seem to hear her. His hand reached up to slide one of her sleeves down. Then he began kissing down her neck. Annabeth didn't know how to respond, she didn't think she had a place to object to something like this. She didn't want to upset him, they were going to be married one day, and she really wanted that. Luke's other hand began sliding up her dress. He reached her thigh, when a loud bark sounded and a wolf bounded up on the rock.

Luke stood, forcing Annabeth out of his lap. He reached for his blade while scowling at the beast. "Filthy animal. You do not interrupt my private time with m'lady." He went to make a swing at the wolf, but a blade blocked his at the last second. Standing next to him was a very angry looking Nico, and behind him a furious Percy, who was helping Annabeth off the ground.

"Don't touch my sister like that."

"She is mine to do with as I please, you bastard." Luke made to swing his blade back at Percy, but Nico drew his other blade and hit him in the stomach with the hilt. Luke grew furious and began swinging wildly at Nico, who seemed to easily dodge or parry his attacks. This just made Luke even angrier. He drew all his strength to a single blow, but just before it made impact Nico sidestepped and sliced his blade at Luke. The cut ran along his face, close to his eye. Luke dropped his blade and grabbed his face, as the pain shot throughout his entire being. "You fucking bastard! You dare disfigure me like this? I'll have your wolf's head on a spike!" With that Luke ran off back to camp.

"Why did you have to go and do that? Now you got yourselves in trouble."

"Because, he was touching you inappropriately. You aren't married to that scum yet, and I will not let him have his way with you until that unfortunate day arrives," replied Percy, who received a scathing look from Annabeth. She huffed and ran off after Luke. "You shouldn't have done that. What if he does try to kill Lupa?"

"He can't. The king doesn't even have that jurisdiction. Our wolves are the descendants of the wolf god, remember? An act like that would probably cause Lycaon to intervene himself. The only way one of our wolves is allowed to be killed is in combat. Their lives can never be taken like Luke will probably desire. Zeus knows of the pact, he respects my father enough not to dishonor it." Percy stares down at Lupa for a moment, her eyes seemed to burn right through him. It made sense he supposed, nobody would dare to knowingly take the life of one of the last magical aspects to walk the land.

"Still, you'll probably get in big trouble for that. You gave him a pretty good cut."

"I'll deal with whatever comes my way. Don't worry so much," Nico replied, smiling up at Percy. Percy silently reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Nico's eyes. Nico's pupils dilated rapidly, and Percy took notice of it. "We should get back, Bianca says Hera is furious."

* * *

><p>Hades sat next to Zeus, with Poseidon on his other side. They were finishing up their breakfast, and joking about the old days. "You remember that one girl with the huge breasts and red hair?"<p>

Hades laughed at Zeus. "Lydia, the bar maid. I don't think the innkeeper appreciated you deflowering his daughter." The three shared a long laugh. Then they heard the yelling. Luke came storming into camp, clutching his face. Yelling curses about a wolf and its bastard master. Hades stood, making out a long cut across the right side of Luke's face. A lot of blood was flowing down through his fingers. As Luke ran past, into Zeus and Hera's tent, something caught Hades's attention. It was like an electric charge ran through his body. Something...something he knew wasn't right, but he couldn't place it. Grey Wind's senses took over his body, a very strong out of place smell. Something wasn't right about it. He knew that much. It was blood, Luke's blood, but something...something was off about it. He just couldn't place why he knew it wasn't right.

Hera scream came soon after. She came storming out. "HOW DARE YOUR SON ATTACK MY BOY! HE IS PROBABLY SCARRED FOR LIFE FROM THAT CUT YOUR BRAT GAVE HIM! I'LL HAVE THAT WOLF'S HEAD CUT OFF AND BURIED WITH YOUR SON WHEN I'M DONE WITH..." She was cut off as Zeus's hand came in contact with her face. She stared in horror at her husband. Her mouth kept opening and closing, unable to find words.

"You will stay your tongue, bitch, when speaking of the direwolves. I will not allow a god's children to be spoken of in such a way. Our son should not have made an attack on it's life. Nicholas did what he was honor bound to do, protect what is most dear to him." Hades felt Nico's presence approaching, and he motioned behind his back for him to approach. Nico soon came to stand next to his father, an apologetic look on his face. He relayed to Grey Wind that everything was fine, soon Nico's face relaxed. Hades took notice at how Percy seemed to stand slightly in front of Nico, almost shielding him should anything get out of hand. Nico seemed to notice his stare and blushed slightly. Hades smirked before turning back to the scene at hand. "You, boy, come here." Zeus stated, turning to Nico.

Nico gulped, but stepped forward. "Your highness, I..." Zeus cut him off.

"Did my son make the first move, to attack your wolf?" Nico nodded, and Zeus grew red with rage. "LUKE, GET YOUR RETCHED ASS OUT HERE, NOW!" Luke quickly emerged, bandages in place covering his new scar. He looked wide eyed and slightly fearful from Zeus's tone. "What the fuck would possess you to attack this wolf?" Zeus fumed, pointing a finger down at Lupa, who being the dramatic one she was did her best to look innocent. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA AT WHAT SHE IS?" Luke quickly shook his head. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to your lessons, and less to practicing your cocky attitude. This 'beast', as you call it, is the offspring of the wolf god, Lycaon, harming it would bring the god's wrath down on our entire house. You ever lay another hand on that beast, and I'll do worse than give you a scar on your face." Zeus stormed off. Soon everyone seemed to scatter and go about their daily activities, leaving Luke still standing there.

Hercules had been standing close by, and decided to speak his mind. "You dishonor our family, brother. You don't think. Gods help this kingdom should anything ever happen to father or myself, and you take the throne. You'll fuck everything our father has worked so hard to do into the ground." Hercules brushed past Luke, hitting his shoulder hard against Luke's.

Luke turned and scowled at his brother's back. "Then perhaps you should watch your back, dearest brother," he murmured quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Percy sat in the di Angelo carriage. Bianca sat across from him. Nymeria and Grey Wind were asleep, with their heads in her lap. Nico had fallen asleep a while ago, while his head had ended up falling on to Percy's shoulder. He smiled down at the sleeping boy. Lupa was asleep, across Percy and Nico's laps. Percy absentmindedly pet Lupa. Bianca watched him, a knowing smile on her face. Percy blushed under her stare, and looked away.<p>

Suddenly, Nico began to stir next to him. He blinked up with him with warm dark eyes. Then a smile spread across his face. "Hey," was all Nico said.

"Hey yourself," came Percy's reply. Nico sat back up, and Percy suddenly missed the contact. Nico caught Bianca's eye, and the two seemed to be having a private conversation. Nico bit his lip and quickly looked out the window. Suddenly he gasped. Percy quickly looked out the window as well. There in the distance Percy could see the capital. It was as beautiful as he remembered it. "Looks like we're here."

_So...what did you think? Percy/Nico starting to come along, but as you all know in a drama things don't stay peaceful for too long. Next chapter will be fun :D. As I said Apollo's appearance was coming up, well it's next chapter. Trouble? Yea probably. Oh and you got your first character death this chapter. Were you disappointed I killed him? Originally I was gonna let him live, but Braigi made the point there were a ton of characters and I needed to start killing some. So yea...that's how that got decided. So yes from here on out it's pretty much shit's going down the entire time in the rest of the chapters. This is where the good stuff really starts. I will say I'll take another break in a chapter or two and do another cut away to introduce more characters and revisit some from last chapter. So yes I hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you guys love it. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, well first thing's first. As some of you may notice the prologue has been deleted. Braigi made the point it may hinder the story and the income of audience, and I can see that. Chapter 1, as he pointed out to me, makes a better first chapter. Oh, and Chapter 1 was cleaned up to fit the style of the rest of the chapters, nothing was changed story wise. Second, I want to give a huge thanks to Braigi, for all the help he's given me lately._

_Also I got a little depressed over last chapter, viewings went down a good bit. Before I started writing I didn't really understand why authors seemed to thrive on reviews, but now I understand. They are like fuel to an author's fire. They let the author know they are doing a good job. So I just felt I wasn't doing a good job on the story, but I'm gonna keep going and hope it's doing good. I'll see this through. Especially with what Braigi and I talked about last night on the horizon._

_Hmm. I'll give you a cookie if you can name the quote Apollo uses when he addresses Percy and them for the first time. Also let it be known that chapters are now getting so bulky that I have to move things back chapters now. I had to cut a lot of stuff from this chapter and push it to 6. Also, I've got 6 planned out already, and I can already tell I'll have to move some of that to 7. 7 possibly will be another chapter where Percy/Nico won't appear._

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but sadly I do not. This is all just for the amusement of the readers._

_Warnings: Violence, death, sex, language, angst, fluff, drama. This is a slash fic so if you don't like guy/guy you may not wanna read._

**Chapter 5**

Percy glanced around their home at the capital. He hadn't been here in almost a year, but the servants had kept it looking exactly the same. He proceeded to his room, where two chambermaids were busy unpacking his clothes. He unhooked Riptide from his belt and placed it on a table near the window. There was a knock at the door, and Percy turned to see his father standing there. He motioned for the girls to leave them, and they silently bowed and left. "So here we are. You know Hades and I put Zeus on the throne for the very reason we wouldn't have to live here. It's just not our place. It's so crowded and busy. Often hard to stay an honorable man here. Just make sure to keep your nose clean while you are here."

"Am I to go back home?

Poseidon sighed and sat down on Percy's bed. "Eventually. For now you will remain here. I don't like having to be here, but I must. However, I'd prefer to keep you away from here as much as possible."

"But father I..."

"Protesting? I'd figure you'd want to go back home. You seemed resistant to leave it. This wouldn't have to do with a pale black haired wolf boy would it?" Poseidon asked as a smirk grew on his face as Percy blushed. "It's fine Percy. I don't have a problem with it. I must admit I didn't see it coming, at least not with young Nicholas."

"Neither did I..." Percy mumbled.

Poseidon stood and patted Percy on the shoulder. "I'm afraid I must be off. Hades and I have a council meeting to attend to. Honestly, the people on that counsel make my skin crawl a bit." Poseidon gave a loud laugh. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on your sisters, would you? Oh and before I forget, we will be feasting in the palace tonight. The Graces are hosting the di Angelos and our family tonight, don't be late." Percy nodded and watched as his father left.

* * *

><p>Achilles smiled at his mother as he helped her out of the carriage. They had just arrived home, and he felt so happy to be back. He did miss Thalia, but he'd see her again soon for the tournament and wedding. "Welcome home, brother." Achilles turned and found his brother, Triton smiling at him. Achilles approached and they embraced. Triton bowed slightly at Sally, who bowed her head slightly before marching off. "I feel sometimes I've offended your mother."<p>

"Don't mind her. It's not your fault you weren't born to her. So how have things been while we've been gone?"

"Well Otos has seemingly barred himself into his room with a few barrels of wine. Alope sent a raven two days ago."

"Trouble?" Achilles asked as he motioned for them to walk inside.

"It seems trouble is brewing down in Marcarth. The Starks and Eddlebricks have never really gotten along, but it seems Balgruuf is causing problems for Eric. He seems to have brought in some religious priestess or something. She wasn't very specific on the details I'm afraid." As they entered a little girl ran up and Triton scooped her up. Achilles smiled at her.

"Hello Ariel, did you miss me?" The girl smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

"I see you all have returned. Sally seems to be in a foul mood, did she get a look at Triton's face again?" Triton glared at his wife, Zelda. She only smiled and walked over to hug Achilles. "Calm down, I'm only joking," she said as she took Ariel from Triton. "So, how was the trip?"

Achilles proceeded to tell of the events of their trip. "William is dead? An accident? That seems a bit odd." Triton stated, a bit shocked. "And father is joining Hades in Olympus as Hand of the King? Just when I was hoping he'd be back to take over again."

"I thought not much had been going on besides Otos locking himself in his room?" Achilles asked. Triton and Zelda share a look, and Achilles realized what was happening. "Oh... When will she be here?"

"Ulfric sent a raven a day after you all left. He said to expect Elisif in about a weeks time from today. Which of course led to him increasing Otos's drinking. Otos needs to settle down, I don't know what his problem is. He's not as bad as Tyson, but still."

"He'll come around I'm sure. Now, if you will both excuse me. I'm exhausted from our long trip, and would like some rest." Achilles stood and proceeded up the stairs to his room, where he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you both are. The others are waiting for you two inside," Hermes said, as he stood beside the Iron Throne.<p>

"Guarding the throne, but never on it, eh Hermes?" Hades replied coldly as he and Poseidon made their way past. It seemed to wipe the smile off the man's face. The two men continued walking until they reached the door to the council chamber. "After you."

"You know I'd hoped to never be a part of this counsel. The men on it aren't really the kind of people I like associating with."

Hades was about to respond when the door swung open, revealing a plump little man. "Ah so good of you two to join us. We were waiting on you to begin."

"Sorry for our tardiness. We were just settling in. It's good to see you again, Dionysus." The man smiled at the two of them, though it sent a bit of a chill down both their spines. "Ah, Grand Maester Phineus you are looking well. Prometheus I didn't know you were on the counsel."

The final man smile was friendly, but his eyes seemed to pierce through Poseidon. They had met long ago, the man had dueled Poseidon for Sally. Both men had been in love with her, and it was Poseidon's fortune that he had won. Phineus was an elderly man. He was frail in nature, and sometimes seemed to be hard of hearing. He had been on the counsel for many years, and had advised many kings in his time. Dionysus was a spy of sorts. He knew just about everything that went on in the kingdom.

Hades and Poseidon took their seats and sat silently for a moment, the three other men just seemed to stare at them as if waiting for them to talk. "Is Zeus not coming?" Hades asked after realizing they were expected to start.

"I'm afraid not. The king is often busy, and doesn't like to burden himself with the workings of the counsel. So he leaves the affairs of running this kingdom to us," Dionysus said while gesturing around the table.

"Yes well we have much to discuss. So if we could get started?" Prometheus stated, leaning back in his chair, and eyeing Poseidon from time to time. "We have the tournament coming up in a few days' time. We will have many visitors pouring in from the other holds to come watch. We also need to establish a prize. We need to see that we will have doubled the guards on patrol, to keep an eye on the city."

"Should we see if Lord Themis is generous enough to fund the prize for the tournament?" asked Phineus.

"Oh. I'm sure the old man would be willing to fund a few thousand gold pieces for the tournament. His grandson is sure to win, so he'd only lose the money should Hercules lose. We already owe him six million anyways, what's a couple of thousand more?"

Hades choked a little on the wine he was drinking. "Six million? You are telling me the crown is that deep in debt? And to Themis Castellan, of all people?"

"Aye. Your friend, the king, isn't as tight on the coin purse as perhaps he should be. Though after the civil war there was much repair needed, and the funds just weren't there. Themis was generous enough to fund Zeus's needs though," replied Prometheus.

"We also have your daughter's wedding approaching," stated Phineus. "Lovely girl. She'll make a lovely queen. Hera has stated she wants a large wedding in the throne room. We'll begin the decorations shortly after the tournament ends. Most of the guests will remain from the tournament to attend the wedding. So guards will need to be kept posted."

"Don't forget the Lancaster business," interrupted Dionysus. "My 'birds' have reported that Gaea is indeed married to the barbarian lord, Ouranos. However, they move around so much it's impossible to track them down. We've also learned that she has a son. If they came back across the sea it would give the both of them a claim to the throne."

"Disgusting act, marrying her brother like that," replied Prometheus.

"Some families do such things so that they may preserve their pure bloodline. It was a long carried out Lancaster tradition," Phineus said a little coldly.

"Yes, well if we should find her Zeus has ordered she be killed, along with her son."

"They are across the sea. What harm are they over there? Gaea wouldn't dare return. Besides, what right do we have to kill her son? His right would be disputed by all the lords. There would be no way they would take the throne." Hades glanced over at Poseidon as the man spoke. It didn't seem like long ago they had killed another of Gaea's babies. Now it seemed as if Poseidon was defending her? Hades eyed him for a moment, before returning his attention back to the table.

"We have one final issue to address," said Dionysus after a long silence. "Zeus fears that another civil war may soon be approaching. Perhaps it may just end up being a small rebellion of sorts, but, nevertheless, it must be addressed. Marcarth and Whiterun are at each other's throats, it seems. Issues about land, or something it."

"It's always something with the two of them", stated Prometheus. "So, my lords, what would you have us do?"

"Eric and Balgruuf always bicker. I see no reason to intervene. They'll settle as they always do," replied Hades.

"A wise move, my lord. Now, if there is nothing else, we will adjourn."

* * *

><p>Marcaria glanced down at the ground from the tower window. She had inspected the tower as Nico had, and had found nothing. She had decided to try her luck inside. She paced around the tower for a bit, and then she noticed something. There was a spot on the ground where the dirt seemed to have been swept. Lady sniffed at the ground, and Marcaria sensed the faint smell of perfume. Then something caught her eye.<p>

On the space of ground that was clean, barely noticeable, lay a strand of long blonde hair. Marcaria reached out and picked it up. It was a woman's hair, she was sure of that. She didn't have to think long on whom it could belong to, as there was only one person that came to mind. "Hera."

* * *

><p>"Well now, you're a sight for sore eyes, lad." Theseus quickly hugged his uncle after dismounting. "How was the trip? Not too cold I trust? Ready to give up your life and get a whole new family? You thought your father was rough, wait 'til you see some of the men around here."<p>

"Uncle Boreas, it's good to see you again." Boreas was the only other remaining di Angelo alive. Because he had just taken the Black at the time, he had escaped the massacre of his family all those years ago. "Not much colder than what I'm used to." Theseus took a minute to glance around at the other men, while they practiced. The Men of the Night's Watch. They were the defenders of the wall. Yet, they were made of all sorts of men. Some were like Theseus and Boreas, they chose freely to serve on the wall. Others were forced to, or they thought this would be a better choice than death. Most of the men here were murderers, rapists, and thieves. Men that had committed crimes, but weren't in jail because they came here. Their training before the oath saw to it that they wouldn't be making anymore crimes. The Men of the Night's Watch were hardened cold men. They became loyal and capable warriors.

"This must be your nephew, Boreas?" Theseus looked as a man descended a set of stairs and entered the courtyard. He looked to be in his late forties or maybe early fifties. He had a golden pendent on his cloak that held it in place. His armor was newly shined, but it was still black like the other's wore. His hair was cleanly cut, and parted to the side. He wielded a claymore on his back.

"Ah, Theseus this is Commander Atlas. He's in charge of things around here."

"Your uncle has spoken very highly of you. I expect you'll do well here." Atlas seemed friendly enough, but Theseus could tell from his hard face that he was a strict man. "Boreas can show you where you will be sleeping." He then turned to face Boreas. "Then you should take him up to the wall. Let him have a look at things." Theseus smiled brightly. He'd always wanted to see the other side of the wall. Now the moment was finally here, but Boreas didn't seem too thrilled by all this.

* * *

><p>Apollo sat in a chair on the second floor, overlooking the palace entrance. He was attempting to read, though Hercules's ramblings were making it hard to do so. He could understand the man was nervous, but there came a time when you just wanted to be left in peace. He had somewhat enjoyed his time away from his family, while they were up north. He sighed loudly and shut his book, and then tossed his brother a dark glare. Hercules stopped his ramblings. "What?"<p>

"Don't 'what' me, brother. You need to relax. Bianca adores you. You have nothing to be worried about. Worrying like this will only make things go badly. Calm down."

"I guess you're right it's just..." But Apollo tuned him out when the front doors opened revealing five arrivals. Without a word he stood to make his way down the stairs, which made Hercules huff loudly. He instantly recognized the taller of the two males, Perseus Jackson. His dark hair and deep blue-green eyes were breathtaking. The other male took Apollo a moment to figure out, until he took notice of the wolf next to the boy. Nicholas di Angelo had grown up nicely, he thought to himself. Bianca was the only one who seemed to notice him, as she waved at him.

"Well well, what have we here? Vultures come to pick at a corpse long since cleaned?" All eyes then turned to him. "Percy, it's been a while. You should visit more often." Then Apollo leans in to whisper in Percy's ear. "My offer still stands you know." This caused Percy to blush deeply, and fumble to try to say something. Apollo took notice of the glare sent his way from Nico. Curious, he thought. "Ah, Nicholas, I haven't seen you in quite a long time. You've grown up. I approve." The glare was quickly washed away and replaced by a blush as well. "And I can't forget the ladies. Beautiful as always you three." He bent down to look at Reyna in the eyes. "Especially you, my dear. You are going to grow up to be a beauty."

"I don't want to be a lady," was Reyna's reply. She crossed her arms and huffed, which made Apollo laugh and stand back up. "Well I suppose you are here for supper? I'll take you that way." Apollo brought his arm around Percy's waist and pulls him closer. "Percy why don't you sit with me?" There was a low growl from behind him, but Apollo wasn't sure if it came from the wolf or Nico. Were they together? Oh, this could be fun, he thought.

"Um, sure. I guess I can. What was that business about us being vultures?"

Apollo laughed. "Oh, don't mind me. Though, that has been my greeting the past few days at court, it's for people wanting my father for money or something."

They came to the dining hall where most of the families were already present. Percy followed Apollo and sat next to him. He took slight notice when Apollo moved his chair slightly closer. Nico sat across from him, and he smiled over at him. Nico gave him a dark look, grunted, and then looked away. Bianca glanced back and forth between the two of them for a moment, until Hercules came and sat beside her. She whispered something in his ear, and he too turned to look at Percy and Nico. Jason and Thalia were the last to enter. Jason came and sat on Percy's other side, with Thalia on the other side of Jason. Jason raised his eyebrow slightly, and made a small gesture between Percy and Apollo. Percy just shrugged. He found himself in conversation with Apollo for most of the dinner. Apollo seemed to want to know details on everything. He often touched Percy's hand, which got him a glare from Nico every time. When Apollo turned his attention down to his father Percy faced Nico. "What?" He mouthed quietly.

"Nothing." Was the silent reply. Percy looked at him funny. He wanted to continue speaking to Nico, but Nico wouldn't look at him again. He frowned a bit, and there was a slight pain in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked, returning his attention back to Percy.

"It's nothing."

"Oh. Well I was thinking me and you could spend some time together later? Perhaps take a walk?"

"Um, sure." Percy took a quick glance at Nico, but he wasn't paying him attention anymore. "I guess I'll come back in an hour or two after dinner."

* * *

><p>Percy watched quietly while Reyna played with one of her dolls. He looked up when the door opened and Poseidon and Annabeth entered. Annabeth sat down in the chair next to his. "So, what was that at supper?" she asked.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Apollo. He was flirting with you."

Percy tore his eyes away from Reyna to look at Annabeth. "What? We were just talking?"

"If you say so."

"He's pretty," said Reyna. Annabeth and Percy laughed. Percy sighed and slouched a little in his chair. He was very attractive, with his golden hair and his sky blue eyes. His skin was perfectly tanned. He was tall and lean. Percy couldn't deny that Apollo was very appealing, but he didn't compare to Nico in his eyes.

"Perseus, we need to talk," his father's voice came from the back of the house. Percy stood and made his way back into his father's study. Poseidon sat with his hands pressed together in front of his face. He glanced up when he noticed Percy's presence. "Sit." Percy quickly sat in a chair on the other side of his father's desk. "The tournament is coming up, as you are aware. The council feels since you and Nicholas are here, that you two should compete in it. Hades and I spoke to Zeus, because we do not wish for either of you to participate. He agreed to keep you from it, unless either of you willingly volunteer. I want this made clear. I do not want you in that tournament. It's dangerous. People get hurt, sometimes killed, in things like this. So, do me this favor and do not volunteer for it."

"Yes father. I promise I won't."

"Good, now I believe you promised Apollo you'd meet him. You should run along and get to the palace."

* * *

><p>Theseus stared down at the ground far below. These were the wilds beyond the wall, a frozen wilderness. It was freezing. "Beautiful isn't it? That's what I thought when I first saw it, but somewhere along the way I saw it for what it really is. Death." Boreas didn't look at him as he spoke. He kept his eyes on the woods, watching for movement. After a long silence he continued. "Can you feel it? The days are getting darker. The chill is spreading beyond the wall. Winter is coming."<p>

"Winter? Uncle, we get winters all the time it's not..."

"Not the winter you know. This is different. Your father never told you about any of this did he? Winter. When it comes, when it truly comes, there is no hope, only darkness. The land will freeze, and the things out there, well, let us pray that they don't come with the winter."

Theseus stared up at the sky. Here, he couldn't really notice a change, snow fell almost constantly here. He thought back to home, and how his father often sat and stared out at the sky at night. Boreas looked the same way now. Had his father known? "Tell me."

Boreas finally tore his eyes away from the snow covered lands to look at his nephew. "You've never seen a real winter. The last one, well, the last one we had, your father and I lost our family. It was a hard year. The sky was always dark. Snow covered every inch of land. People froze. Mothers smothered their babies, rather than let them freeze. People brave enough to travel were forced to kill their horses for food. The people should be thankful though. The worst never found its way past the wall."

"The worst? What could be worse than having to smother your own children?"

"White Walkers."

"You mean the old legend?"

Boreas suddenly grabbed Theseus's collar and pulled him close. "Don't call them legends. You haven't been out there. You don't know what's out there." Theseus shuddered at the look in his uncle's eyes. Boreas released him and without another word walked away.

* * *

><p>"So how do you like being back in the capital?" Apollo asked as they walked through the palace gardens.<p>

"It's nice to be back." Percy smiled at him. Apollo moved slightly closer, bringing their faces inches apart. Percy fought a gulp from the sudden lack of space.

"Well, I, for one, am glad you are back." Percy gave him a smirk as he sidestepped and continued walking. Apollo frowned, but quickly followed Percy. "You've grown since I last saw you, and you seem to be getting a bit more muscle." He stated as he felt Percy's arm. Percy smirked and flexed his arm.

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot. Dad gave me his old sword, so I've been practicing with it daily."

"Wow. You got Riptide? You must have impressed your dad."

"I'm not really sure why he gave it to me, to be honest. I haven't really done anything. He just said he hoped I'd truly earn it someday."

"Well, I'm sure you will. You'll have a chance at the tournament."

Percy shook his head. "I won't be competing. Father made me promise not to participate. He said it was dangerous."

"Well that's true, and we wouldn't want to mess up your pretty little face." Apollo smiled brightly at him as he ran a hand along Percy's cheek.

"Ha. I could take them all on. I wouldn't get a scratch on me." Apollo raised an eyebrow at Percy's theatrics.

"Oh? Quite the warrior, are you? I'm sure you have a lot of stamina." Apollo's gaze roamed across Percy's body once before meeting his gaze again. "For, you know...fighting and stuff."

"Yea, I can fight for a long time. I don't get tired very easily."

A small smile played across Apollo's lips. "That's good to hear. Maybe I'll get to see firsthand one day."

* * *

><p>Hera watched from her balcony as Apollo and Perseus walked in the garden. Interesting, she thought. She heard her door open, and turned to see Hermes closing it behind him. "Hello, dear sister."<p>

"Hermes." Hera stated simply, turning back to the scene in the garden. Hermes frowned at her lack of interest, and walked to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the balcony. "No."

"No? You can't still be upset about what happened with the boy can you? You are the one who..."

"I know what happened, Hermes." She attempted to free herself from his grasp, but he just tightened his hold. "What if they find out?"

"And who's going to tell them? Joffery? William? Last time I checked, they were both dead. You poisoned Joffery and I pushed William out a window. We have kept our secret safe. Besides, I really don't give a damn who finds out, and you know why?" She shook her head. "Because, my lovely sister, I will do whatever it takes to make sure we can continue to be together. Your husband, the Jackson's, the di Angelo's, the whole fucking kingdom. I'd kill them all to make sure I have you." She turned in his arms and he pulled her in for a kiss, as one of his hands grabbed her breast, the other was working to remove her dress.

* * *

><p>Percy knocked on the di Angelo's door the next morning. He hoped to find out what was bothering Nico yesterday. As he was about to knock again the door opened. Hercules stood in the doorway, he noticed Bianca in the background, working on fixing her hair. Percy raised his eyebrow and smirked at Hercules, who cleared his throat and motioned for Percy to enter. "Is Nico up yet?"<p>

"No, I don't think so, but you can go wake him," said Bianca, smoothing out her dress. Percy gave her a nod and a smile as he passed and went to the back to find Nico's room.

He opened a door, and found Nico sleeping peacefully in bed. He looked breathtaking. His hair fallen into his face and his chest rising softly. His mouth hung open just a little. He then got the idea to try to sneak up on the boy and scare him. He's failed all other times to surprise Nico, but now that he's asleep, he surely has him. As Percy approached, Lupa shifted on the bed and looked at him. Percy froze, but Nico didn't make a move. He smiled at himself, thinking he's got this. As he was about an inch from Nico's face, about to yell for the boy to wake up Nico swung his spare pillow and hits Percy in the head. Percy stumbled backwards from the surprise attack. Nico opened one of eyes to stare at Percy. "Did you really think you'd sneak up on me?"

"How? You were asleep!"

Nico laughed as he sat up. He stretched, and Percy's gaze traveled down to look at the exposed skin. "I do have the connection still with Lupa, even while sleeping." Nico stood and brushed past Percy to find clothes.

"That's just not fair. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to do something today? Maybe go down to the market? We could..."

"Take a walk in the palace garden?" Nico asked with venom in his voice. He had his back to Percy, still looking for clothes. Percy opened his mouth, and then closed it, not really sure what to say. "Bianca was with Hercules last night. Said she saw you and Apollo in the garden."

"Oh. We were just walking. Catching up. Talked about sword fighting and stuff like that." Nico turned back and walked over to place his clothes on the bed. He refused to look at Percy. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"You seem upset."

Nico finally looked at Percy, and Percy wished he hadn't. His gaze felt like ice hitting him in the face. "I'm not upset."

"Really? Because you seem kind of..."

"I said I'm not upset. I don't care if you spend your time with Apollo. Feel free to do so today."

"But I wanted..."

"I'm busy today."

"Oh..." Percy frowned and looked at the ground. "Well maybe later? Maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Percy sighed and his shoulders slumped. Something was bothering Nico.

"Ok...well, I guess I'll see you later? If you change your mind I'll be at home." Nico only nodded, and Percy left. After the door shut, Nico let out a long sigh. Good job, he thought. Perhaps he was being stubborn. He hadn't needed to push Percy away. Then, Apollo would get him after all, but he was still upset. He didn't really want to see Percy right now, something about his willingness to spend time with Apollo and let the guy flirt with him stung at Nico.

* * *

><p>Macaria stood in the woods with Zagereus, Eros, Persephone, Hazel, and Octavian. Octavian was going to be the steward while Thantos was in Olympus. He was more talkative than Thantos, but to the di Angelo family, he just wasn't as friendly as Thantos. That wasn't to say Octavian was rude or anything, but to their family, Thantos was always very kind and soft spoken. Each of them gazed at her, as they waited for her to speak. She released her breath before speaking. "What I'm about to speak of must remain between us." Each of them nodded and she continued. "What if I told you that Will didn't fall from that tower? What if I told you he was pushed?" They all stood quiet for a moment, Persephone looked like she might cry any minute.<p>

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Zargereus. Instead of responding, Macaria held out her hand and revealed the golden hair. Zargereus took it and inspected it, before handing it to Persephone. "Where did you find this?"

"In the tower. There's a spot up there, it looks like someone had swept it or possibly had been laying there. It's Hera's. I'm sure of it." Persephone's fist tightened on the strand of hair.

"Why would they kill Will? Why murder an innocent child?" asked Eros.

"Maybe he saw something. Something he wasn't supposed to," replied Macaria.

"They come into our home. They murder my brother." Zagereus was shaking with rage as he spoke. His handed tightened on his sword.

"We already have reason to suspect the Castellans, regarding the murder of Joffery." Everyone turned to stare at Persephone. "A raven arrived a few days ago. We have reason to believe they had something to do with Joffery's death. We suspect they may be disloyal to the crown."

"We?" asked Macaria.

"Your father, myself, Sally, Pan, Thantos, and Poseidon. We all discussed it the night of the funeral. We thought it may be best not to speak on it to anyone."

"A wise decision, my lady," said Octavian, finally speaking. "If this gets out, it could mean trouble for us all. The Castellans aren't a family you would want to pick a fight with."

"Neither is ours. If it's war they want..." Zargereus started, but Persephone interrupted him.

"Enough! I will not have you all going and getting yourself killed. I'll send a raven to tell your father of this news."

"No, I don't trust a raven to carry this. Eros and I will go. It's on our way back anyways. We'll make a stop by Olympus." Eros nodded his agreement. "Good, then it's settled. We'll head out first thing in the morning."

_Alright another chapter down. 6 ,of course, is already in the works. So what do you guys think? Apollo made his appearance and seems to be staking his claim on Percy, oh noes. Also how's it coming along? I do feel you all will enjoy the things that are being planned. I'll just say things are about to go to a much larger scale._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, so this has been the longest I've gone without updating. This chapter was done like a week ago, but Braigi said the fight scenes kind of sucked. So I rewrote a few of the scenes, because I also needed to add more detail to some and improve the fight scenes. I've been excited to post this chapter though, and I had to fight my urge to go ahead and post it. The reason is because I'm gonna take up doing a posting day. From now on I'm going to post on Mondays, unless something comes up and I'll be busy, then you'll probably get it earlier. _

_I'm currently writing chapter 8, yes 7 is already done and been edited. However, 7 will be out next week. But it seems so odd to just be posting this chapter now, cause I'm now 2 chapter ahead. The reason I'm taking up posting day is for like two reasons. The first is, I'm told, it might help me get more views. Build up anticipation and all that. Because from this chapter and on it's just a bunch of stuff happening that I'm hoping will excite you. The other reason is, chapter 9 will mark a change in this story. Chapters 1-8 have pretty much been me using the show as a guideline. This is changing in 9. Nine and onward will completely be my story. I won't really use the show to have a crutch. Oh, and I'm also working on a new fic. It's called Choke, and I posted it today as well. So go check that out. But yea, with working on a new fic I'm gonna use building up chapters for posting days to my advantage. Just in case I'm busy with Choke, or I get writers block._

_Oh, and if you are still reading this Taste the Rainbow, I'm hoping you really love this chapter. I'm just gonna go ahead and say, I think this might be a chapter a lot of you have been looking forward to. And that's all the spoiler you get until you get to that part of the chapter :D._

_Warning: Blood, sex, alcohol, violence, language, some fluff. OCs I guess? If you want that to be a warning. Slash, which is guy/guy action. Cause Nico should have totally been dating Percy. I feel I have too much to warn about when I write all this...I'd just draw a pony in its place if I could._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO or PJHoO. I also don't own any of the names I borrowed to create all the original characters. They all belong to other stuff, because I was too lazy to just spend hours thinking up cool names. However, everyone not from the Percy Jackson series are all original characters._

Chapter 6

Martin exhaled loudly as he dismounted from his horse. He stared up at the palace in the distance. He loved spending time with his friend, Percy. It was just that Percy was so oblivious to things. He knew Percy didn't see him that way, but then, Percy didn't seem to look at anyone in a romantic sense.

Robert patted him on the shoulder as he passed. Robert didn't want to be here either, Martin knew that. Apollo had been so cold to Robert for the past few years. He had changed, in Martin's opinion, he used to be this adorably beautiful sweetheart. He wished they would just get back together, as it would do them both a world of good. Rachel and Athena exited the carriage. All three children took their place walking behind their mother as she made her way through the city towards their home here.

* * *

><p>Artemis watched silently as her father-in-law paced around the room yelling obscenities. Eric slammed his hands down on the table, scattering the tiny figurines on the map. Her husband, Boromir, and his brother, Riku, stood on either side of the table, quietly watching their father. "That bastard, Balgruuf, thinks he can attack us like that. That island is ours. That new priestess bitch of his seems to be giving him some heavy balls to pull this!" Eric knocked more pieces from the map.<p>

Artemis was about to speak, but Alope beat her to it. "Perhaps you should get a look at this 'Fire Priestess' yourself."

"It would also give you an opportunity to try and settle this peacefully," added Artemis.

Eric glared at them a moment, but his gaze soon softened. "What do you two think?" He asked his two sons.

"If we went under the banner of peace and they struck at us, it would give room to the king or us to take immediate action," said Riku.

"They would be foolish to try anything at all. Alope is right. We should get a look at this priestess that Balgruuf has acquired," added Boromir.

Eric nodded silently. He picked up one of the figures from the table and stared at it. "Fine. Send a raven to Whiterun. Assemble some men, and we'll ride out tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Percy followed silently a few feet behind Nico, as he made his way through the market. He wasn't sure if Nico knew he was following him, though he probably did. Nico didn't seem to pay him any attention if he did know, though. He stopped at a few vendor stalls from time to time, poked his head in at the blacksmith for a little while, and then finally seemed to be heading back in the direction of their houses. Percy figured he should act now, before Nico got home and could shut the door in his face. Percy just wanted to talk. Nico had barely said a word to him in two days, and when Apollo was around, Nico wouldn't look at him altogether. Percy really didn't understand it all. Why was Nico acting this way?<p>

He closed in and grabbed Nico's wrist. Nico sighed and turned around meeting Percy's gaze. "What?"

"I just wanted to talk. Can you please talk to me for a moment? You've gotten more and more distant the past few days, and it kind of hurts." Nico stared at him for a moment, before pulling away and starting to walk again. Percy just stared sadly at him.

"Well? Are you coming?" Percy perked up and quickly caught up. "I figured we should do it in private. We can just stop off at your place." Percy nodded his head very fast, which made Nico smile slightly, though he tried to hide it. When they reached Percy's home instead of entering the house, Nico went around the side and sat on a bench. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Really? You're gonna play it like that?" Nico just stared back at him innocently. Percy let out a sigh. "Ok. Well you haven't really wanted to spend any time with me lately. You haven't really said two words to me lately. You seem like you're mad at me, but I don't know what I did."

Nico scratched behind Lupa's ear. He was quiet for a while. He didn't seem to know what to say. "It's stupid. I feel stupid. I shouldn't be acting like this because you and I aren't da...never mind."

"Aren't what? You aren't stupid, Nico, you could never be." Percy stated as he sat down beside Nico. Nico tensed a little at their closeness. Percy placed a hand on Nico's leg, which caused Nico to look at Percy. They were so close, if he moved forward just a few inches he could kiss Percy. Nico found it suddenly hard to breathe, as he often did staring into Percy's eyes.

"I-It's nothing. Jus-Just don't worry about it. Ok?"

"No. I wanna know what was bothering you. I have to have done something."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about you." Percy blurted out, before he could catch himself. Nico froze, his mouth gaping slightly. "Nico I..."

"Shh. I'm sorry ok. If you really wanna know, I was jealous."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Jealous?"

"Of Apollo. How he flirted with you and you didn't seem fazed by it, or the walk in the garden. Like I said, it's stupid."

"No it's not, but why would you be jealous?" Nico blushed deeply. He wasn't quite sure if he could bring himself to say it. What if he misinterpreted what Percy had said?

"Nothing. Let's go inside." Nico stood and quickly walked inside Percy's house, Lupa running in behind him. Percy just sat their a moment. He really just didn't understand what was happening. Nico poked his head back outside, "Are you coming?" Percy jumped up and went inside. "We should probably head up to the palace, they'll be starting the name drawing soon. I'd like to see who's going to be fighting who in the first round."

Percy nodded. "You didn't enter did you?" Nico shook his head. "Alright, let me grab Riptide and we'll head up to the palace." Percy walked back to his room, Nico and Lupa followed behind him. Then he opened the door, and he blushed furiously. There on his bed, naked, was Apollo. Percy just gaped for a moment, unable to find words to say.

Apollo smiled seductively at him. "Well there you are Percy. I figured I could just bring my offer to you..." Apollo trailed off after that, he seemed to finally notice Nico standing behind Percy, and finally the snarling wolf at Nico's feet. Lupa started to approach, her teeth on full display as she growled at Apollo. Apollo gulped and started backing away, until he fell off the bed. Nico snapped his fingers, and Lupa returned to her normal self. Without a word Nico turned on his heel and began walking out. Percy stared from Apollo to Nico for a moment. He didn't know what was happening. "Wait Percy. Don't mind him." Percy's eyes darkened a bit, he grabbed Riptide and ran off after Nico.

* * *

><p>Jason smiled brightly as he watched Piper come up the steps to the palace. She started to curtsey, but before she could Jason had her in a hug. She smiled into his chest, as he stroked her hair. He pulled back and kissed her deeply. "I've missed you," he said once he pulled back.<p>

"I can tell. I've missed you too. So how are things around here?"

Jason gave a faint laugh. "Well...where shall I begin? Hercules is having a panic attack. Apollo is trying to seduce Percy. Percy is being dense, because he doesn't seem to see that Apollo and Nico are both interested in him. Luke is being an ass, as always. I think Uncle Hermes is ready to tear into Hades and Poseidon. Oh, and Robert just arrived. So...I'd say things are very entertaining here." He smiled at her, as he led them inside.

"Sounds like a lot. Maybe I should have stayed at home." Jason instantly frowned. "I'm only kidding."

"Piper!" They both turn to find Rachel running towards them. She nearly tackled Piper, trying to hug her.

"Gods. Is everyone happy to see me today?" Jason helped them both up. He kept hold of Piper's hand once she was up. "So, Jason tells me Robert is here?"

Rachel's face instantly grew mischievous. "Yes, he and Martin both. I have a bet with Martin on Robert. How would either of you like to bet on him too? Or perhaps a bet on Martin?"

Jason ran his free hand down his face. "I completely forgot about that. Gods, poor Percy." Rachel gave him a questioning look. "Oh, right, you just got here. Apollo has been trying to seduce Percy again, and that's on top of Percy and Nico having been attached at the bloody hip since we arrived in Tartarus."

"What?" Rachel and Piper both exclaim at once.

"I'm not really sure what happened. They both just seem to like each other, but neither of them, as far as I'm aware, has told the other."

"Oh, this makes things so much more interesting," Rachel cackled. She was a little scary, Jason thought. "So, bets anyone?"

"I'm in."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Kronos watched his mother walk back into the camp. She had been doing this ever since he could remember. She would leave, and then return a day later smelling of smoke. She would take goats, sheep, or cows with her sometimes, but none ever returned with her. She had never told anyone where she went, not even his father. She walked into her tent, and Kronos decided it was time to confront his mother.<p>

When he entered the tent, Gaea was washing what looked like dried blood from her hands. He could smell the smoke on her, and she carried the faint smell of burned flesh. "When are you going to tell me what you do when you go away like that? You always just go off without saying anything."

"Perhaps when you are older. For now, all you need to know is I'm taking care of your heritage," was Gaea's response, not even turning to face him. Kronos fumed at her. They were supposed to be in this together, but she wouldn't let him in on her secret. She would be the first to die after taking Westeros, he thought.

"That may be good enough for someone like father, but I want more than that."

Gaea turned to face him. She was silent for a moment. Suddenly her eyes became angry. Gaea slapped him so hard he stumbled and fell into his father's hide rack. "You do not speak to me like that. If you must know then know this, what I have is something that will ensure the throne be returned to us. The only thing I managed to get before I fled the capital. Now, get out of my sight, and don't question my actions again."

* * *

><p>"Nico. Nico! Nico stop! Please wait." Percy made a grab and grabbed Nico's wrist. He forced Nico to turn and look at him, Nico had tears fighting to fall from his eyes. Lupa whined at Nico's feet. "Look I don't know what's going on. I don't know what Apollo was doing there. I didn't ask him to be there. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"<p>

"It's not-"

"Don't say it's nothing! Something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is."

"I'm jealous! Happy? That's what's bothering me. I'm jealous because of Apollo."

"Why would you be jealous of him?" Percy tilted his head slightly.

"Can you not see that he likes you? I figured being naked in your bed would have made it obvious."

Percy laughed, causing Nico to look at him funny. "Sorry. I know he likes me, Nico. It doesn't mean I like him back. I don't want Apollo."

"Why? He's very attractive." Percy mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

Percy sighed, and looked Nico in the eye. "I said, I don't want him because I want you. I ignored his advances, because I sort of thought I was...courting you." Nico was stunned. Had he heard that right? "Well? Say something." Nico leaned in closer. Percy closed his eyes. Then he felt pain in his shoulder. Nico hit him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't use the word courting. I'm not a girl Percy!"

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I promise," Percy said, while rubbing his arm. Nico smiled at him, and then turned and began walking again. "Hey! Wait. So do you like me?"

Nico looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Come on. That's not fair. Nico."

Nico came to a halt. "Alright. Calm down. What do you think Percy?" Nico smiled.

"I'm hoping for a yes."

Nico leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hades sat in his study with Macaria and Eros. They had just arrived. They said they needed to see him, and it was urgent. "What's the matter, girl?"<p>

Macaria reached to her belt, and pulled out a piece of cloth. She pulled out of it a single piece of hair. "I found this, in the tower." She handed it to Hades, who examined it closely. His eyes darkened as he glanced at it. "The ground where I found it had also been swept, as if someone had been laying or sitting there."

"We think that Hera may have had something to do with Will's death," said Eros.

Hades sat silently for a long time. Eros seemed confused, but Macaria knew what was happening. They all seemed to experience this, it was an internal battle. The battle with the beast. Their bond with their wolves had many parts to it, including animalistic rage. She watched as her father's hand shook around the piece of hair. He exhaled deeply, and opened his eyes, he looked calm. "I'll speak to Zeus soon on this." Eros and Macaria both nod. "Neither of you should stay for the tournament. You should both leave immediately. The less people who knew you were here, the better. I'll have Nico and Bianca kept under heavy guard."

* * *

><p>Midna brushed her horse in silence. She kept glancing at the main hall, waiting for the meeting to adjourn. Her father hated fighting. He only joined the civil war to benefit their people. Now they were talking about fighting. She had just become engaged to Cicero Eddlebrick a month back, and now his family had attacked part of their land. Part of her hoped this would bring about an end to the engagement. She didn't like Cicero, not even as a person. He disgusted her.<p>

Speaking of rude, her sister, Susan, would not shut up. She always found something to complain about, but this time it was that her father had cancelled their plans to go to Olympus. Susan wanted to go to the wedding, but with the fighting now, their father had decided they should remain at home. She looked around her horse at her brother, Connor. He smiled at her, as if reading her mind. They both found Susan to be a bit of a bitch. "It's the event of the year! How can father keep us here? I should be at the royal wedding. It's almost time for me to get engaged. The royal wedding would be a perfect opportunity to find someone. Don't you agree, Edward?"

Edward sighed. He didn't seem interested in listening to their sister either. Susan would never find a man anyways, Midna thought. She tossed Edward a sympathetic smile, for he was the only one that would even attempt to tolerate Susan's rants. Edward could be stuck up sometimes, too, but not nearly as bad as Susan. Midna thought he was a nice guy, but he set his sights on the wrong targets. Her brother made no secret of his sexuality, and she knew of two of her brother's infatuations. The one he admitted to was Nicholas di Angelo. He said it was just something about Nico's "animalistic nature". His other attraction was to Martin Septum, but he only had ever admitted it to Midna. He found Martin charming.

There was a reason Edward trusted her with the last one, she had told him a secret of her own. She loved him for keeping it for her. One night, after she had found out she was engaged, she had confessed she wasn't attracted to Cicero, or any man for that matter. She told him about her crush on the only daughter from the Eddlebrick family, Arya. He had been shocked when she told him, but he swore he wouldn't tell.

She was about to tell Susan to shut up, when the doors to the main hall opened. Riku descended the stairs and made his way to the aviary. She quickly dropped her brush and followed after him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Father is sending a raven to Whiterun. We are going to try for a peaceful approach. We are going to ride out and meet Balgruuf tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"It could get ugly. You should talk to father. I have no say in the matter."

Midna was more like her brothers, than how a lady should act. She was as skilled as a rider as they were. She'd have to convince her father to let her go with them.

* * *

><p>Percy and Nico came laughing into the room. All eyes shot to them, and they quickly become silent. Everyone seemed to be here. Martin smiled as he saw Percy, but his smile died quickly when he noticed Percy's hand clasped with Nico's. Apollo noticed the same, except he grew a mischievous smile upon seeing it. Yes, this will be fun, he thought. "Sorry we're late," Percy mumbled. Nico had a faint blush on his cheeks. Bianca raised an eyebrow at them as they sat next to her.<p>

"Well, now that we have everyone here, let's get some pairings made for the bloody tournament," Zeus stated as he stepped forward. Luke stood and grabbed the bowl with names, he began pulling out names and handing them to Zeus. Pairings were quickly made. Some knights eager to get to their dual, others looked terrified. "Ah, finally someone I can enjoy getting beaten to a pulp, Hermes." Hermes glared at Zeus's back, but silently waited for his opponent's name. Luke reached deep into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see..." Zeus trailed off when he read the name. "This can't be right." He turned and looked at Nico. "Nicholas di Angelo."

Hades immediately shot up and went to look at the piece of paper. His glare then turned on his son, who seemed to shrink in his seat. "Father I didn't. I swear."

"He didn't put his name in. I made him promise me he wouldn't." Zeus looked at Prometheus, Phineus, and Dionysus; they all shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Hades. There's nothing I can do. His name is in here."

Hades was about to protest more, but Hermes interrupted. "Oh, don't worry Hades. I'll go easy on the lad. Wouldn't want to mess up a pretty face." Hermes pat Nico on the cheek. Percy glared and stood to block Hermes from Nico. "Did I offend? My apologies."

"I volunteer," Percy said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'll take Nico's spot." Poseidon was about to protest, but Percy cut him off. "Nico didn't volunteer, I don't want him to have to fight. I'll take his place."

"Very well," said Zeus. "Hermes Castellan will fight Perseus Jackson."

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Nico asked once they were back at his house. He had been quiet the whole way back. Percy was risking his life for him.<p>

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," Percy replied quietly, refusing to look at Nico.

"I can take care of myself you know."

Percy laughed at that. He knew that, better than most. "I know you can." He finally looked Nico in the eye. He ran a hand along Nico's cheek. He saw Nico's gaze travel down to his lips. He chuckled to himself. His hand traveled down to Nico's waist, and pulled him closer. Nico gasped. Percy slowly moved closer, he brought his other hand to Nico's cheek. Finally, their lips met, it was an innocent kiss at first. As Percy's lips chastely moved over Nico's, a moan escaped Nico's lips. Percy smiled into the kiss. Then it was Percy's turn to moan when Nico bit on his bottom lip. Percy shoved Nico back against the wall. He ran his tongue along Nico's lips, and Nico allowed it entrance.

Nico found it hard to stand, if it weren't for Percy holding him up by the waist he probably would have fallen over. He was still slightly in shock from being kissed. His heart was pounding against his chest. His hands were tangled in Percy's hair.

Percy pulled him closer by the hip, while pushing him more against the wall. It felt like he was trying to make them become one. Nico moaned loudly into the kiss, as Percy's tongue continued to explore his mouth.

They finally broke apart for air. Nico felt light headed. Percy's eyes were full of lust. Percy's whole body felt like it was on fire. "Wow," was all Percy said. Nico smiled up at him. Percy leaned in and kissed Nico again, but this one was quick and innocent. "So me and you...what are we?"

"Dating?"

Percy smiled and kissed Nico's forehead. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Apollo frowned at Robert, who had somehow managed to corner him. "What do you want?" Apollo asked harshly. Robert looked hurt, and part of Apollo wanted to hug him, but he couldn't.<p>

"I just want to talk. You haven't spoken to me in three years."

"Wouldn't you rather talk to your wife?" Apollo huffed as he pushed past Robert, who quickly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. He pushed Apollo up against the wall and brought himself very close to the slightly smaller blonde. Apollo bit his lip, to keep a moan in. He had always found Rob hot when he was like this.

"Don't bring her into this." Robert's eyes were fierce. Apollo wanted him to reduce the amount of space between them. His will was already breaking. "I've thought about you every day for the past three years. It's been torture. You're all I ever think about anymore." Apollo's heart wanted to break from the sound of Robert's voice, but he couldn't do this. Robert was married, and he didn't want to be involved with Robert like that.

He lowered his head, hiding his eyes from Robert. "Stop. Please just stop. I can't. If you want me, I told you what you had to do. Give yourself to me completely." With that, he kissed Robert lightly on the cheek, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Percy was getting ready in his tent, when Martin entered. "Hey! I haven't really got to talk to you since you arrived," Percy said as they hugged. "How have you been?"<p>

Martin gave him a weak smile, trying to hide his sadness. "I've been ok. You know, the capital isn't really my favorite place."

"Really? It's beautiful here." Percy attached Riptide to his belt. "Can you help check my armor? I need to make sure I have it right." Martin nodded, he stepped closer to Percy.

"So you and Nico are a couple?"

Percy blushed, but it went unnoticed by Martin, who was behind him. "Oh. Yea. It just kind of happened."

"You told me you hated him the last time I saw you."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck as Martin was finishing his inspection. "Yea. Well. That was like a year ago. I don't know. When I went to see him in Tartarus, something was just different." Martin tried to smile through the pain of what Percy was saying. "You ok? You look a sad."

Martin shook his head. "Don't mind me. I'm sure you'll be happy with him. Now go out and kick Hermes's ass."

* * *

><p>Percy walked silently across the ring, until he stood before the king. He bowed, and Zeus stood. "Well don't just stand there. Have at him." Percy looked up and saw the smile in Zeus's eyes directed at him. He obviously wanted Hermes to be beaten, badly. Percy stood and began walking to his edge of the ring. He caught Nico's gaze as he walked. He looked worried. Percy exhaled slowly as he lowered his helmet. He unsheathed Riptide and the fight began.<p>

Hermes charged at him, but with youth on his side, Percy was easily faster. He jumped back and swung Riptide at Hermes's chest. Hermes blocked it, and punched Percy in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Thankfully, Percy didn't fall to the ground, but he was caught off guard as Hermes slashed across his chest. Percy gasped, and had to grit his teeth from the pain. He swung and hit Hermes in the arm. Out of anger, Hermes swung wildly at Percy.

Percy was too focused on blocking the sword attacks, not noticing when Hermes swung his foot. Percy fell backwards and landed on his back. Immediately he raised Riptide to block an attack from Hermes. He rolled to the side and jumped back onto his feet. He swung his sword at the back of Hermes legs, catching him slightly off guard. Hermes fell forward, and Percy quickly took advantage of the moment. He gave a heavy swing at Hermes back, bringing the man to the ground. As Percy was about to deliver another blow, Hermes grabbed his ankle. Percy fell back to the ground, and found Hermes looming over him, with his blade aimed at Percy's chest. He quickly swung Riptide, hitting Hermes in the side of the face with the blunt side.

Hermes quickly fell off of Percy, allowing Percy to get back to his feet. Percy knew he only had a few more seconds until Hermes was out of his daze, so he acted quickly. He crashed his blade into Hermes back, sending the older man face first into the dirt. Then Percy raised Riptide and drove the blade through Hermes's arm, making Hermes scream in pain. "I yield!" Hermes yelled.

* * *

><p>Hades had sat watching the fight, but when Percy drove his sword into Hermes's arm he froze. A chill ran through his body. The smell of the blood hit him hard. That scent, he had smelled it before. His ears seemed to ring. He became isolated in his thoughts. How had he not realized this? How could he have missed this? Luke's blood had disturbed him so much, and now he knew why. He stood and motioned for Poseidon to follow him away from the tournament.<p>

As they made their way far enough from anyone to hear Poseidon spoke. "You drag me away from my son's victory. I hope this is important."

"It is. I think I understand now why Joffery was murdered, and possibly why my son was murdered. Macaria arrived yesterday. She brought me this." Hades handed Poseidon the strand of hair. "She found it in the tower. She also said the floor was as if someone had lain on it. It's Hera's, I'm sure of it."

"Why haven't you told Zeus?"

"I need more evidence. I want revenge for my son, I do, but I need to do this right. We'll go to Phineus tomorrow and retrieve the _Great Houses Lineage_ book. I need to confirm something I just discovered."

* * *

><p>Kronos plunged his blade into the stomach of the begging man before him. He smiled darkly as he reached down to coat his fingers in blood. He brought his hand up to his face and licked at the crimson liquid. He watched as his father dug the heart from a woman's chest and began to eat it. Other men began burning the homes of the newly conquered people. If he could convince his father somehow to cross the sea, the seven holds would never stand against them. He swung his sword back to decapitate a fleeing woman. If nothing else, this was his training. Training to one day fight Westeros, and take back the throne.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy sat in his tent. He didn't want to go back out there. The next round would start soon. He had taken a look at the bracket. His next opponent was Hercules, and he had never lost. Hercules had severely injured his opponent last round, which made Percy extremely nervous. This round was the joust. Percy was good on horseback, so perhaps he had an advantage. He liked Hercules, and they'd been friends since they were little. Percy didn't like having to fight him now. Hercules hadn't seemed too thrilled about fighting Percy, either. He was sort of like Percy's brother, and fighting your brother like this didn't feel right. He heard someone enter, and looked up to find a pair of deep brown eyes. Nico gave him a small smile. "Are you ok?" He asked.<p>

"No." Percy pulled Nico into his lap, and buried his face into his collarbone. He gave a long sigh, while Nico ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I have to go out there."

"In a minute," Nico said quietly. He lifted Percy's face and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Percy mounted his horse, he reached down and took his lance and shield from Grover, who gave him a bright reassuring smile. "You can do this," Grover said. Percy nodded. He lowered his helmet and proceeded onto the jousting field. Hercules was near the stands, he kissed Bianca quickly. He mounted his horse and proceeded to his position. Hercules looked up and saw Percy staring at him and gave him a small smile and a nod. Percy lowered his lance and waited for the signal to begin.<p>

"Begin!" Zeus yelled, and they were off. Percy spurred his horse, and raised his shield. As he came upon Hercules their lances met their opponent's shield. Percy was almost knocked off his horse from the force. He tightened his legs around his horse, and held firmly to the shield. Their horses rounded the other side of the fence, and they charged again. This time Hercules caught Percy in the arm, he almost dropped his shield from the pain. Percy had to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry out. They circled again, Percy exhaled, willing the pain to reside. Hercules seemed to have noticed Percy was in pain and was waiting at the opposite end, to give Percy a minute. Percy nodded at him, to let him know he was ready. He spurred his horse again, and he was off. The next few moments were a blur for Percy.

They collided, and his spear caught on something. He didn't release his lance in time, and he fell off the back of his horse. Loud gasps went up around them. He heard screams. He was trying to collect himself, but the world seemed to spin. He looked over at Hercules, and Percy froze. His spear was embedded into Hercules's throat. He watched as Hercules tried to gasp for breath. The blood was pouring from the wound. Hercules choked and blood poured from his mouth. Then Hercules head was still, and it rolled to the side. His eyes were lifeless as they stared at Percy. Percy's whole body ran cold. He felt tears in his eyes. Zeus jumped the fence and ran to his son. Hera screamed. Bianca broke free from Hades, who was trying to restrain her, and ran to Hercules. Percy's head hit the ground again. His vision was starting to go dark. The last thing he remembered was Nico's face appearing above him. He was saying something, but Percy couldn't hear him. Nico looked like he was going to cry. Percy wanted to reach up and comfort him, but he couldn't move. Then it all went black.

_Lot's of scene changes this chapter, for that I apologize. By Chapter 8 the scenes are becoming much more detailed. So, if you don't like how they are now I can assure you they are each going to get longer. It's just right now I have so much ground to cover, and I'm sort of treating it like a tv show, where the scen will focus in on characters and then focus away when the point of the scene is over. But as things are now heating up, I need more detail in each scene. So I'm sure you'll enjoy it more as it progresses into that. Ok, so that is 6. I'm hoping it was worth the wait for you. I finally give you Percy/Nico. So I'm hoping that made up for the wait. If you liked that, just wait for chapter 8...shit...spoiler. You didn't see anything. So, if you can't tell while I do love Percy/Nico, I also have come to love Robert/Apollo. So...who saw that death coming? Well besides me, since I wrote it. Hmm. If you liked this chapter you'll probably love 7 & 8. Things start really building up in 7, and then 8 is just an explosion into chaos. Oh, and if you liked the Apollo in Percy's bed, you can thank Braigi for wanting that. Though, I am choosing to deny him Percy/Apollo and Percy/Martin sexy times. Well..the later hasn't been decided. It's just revenge for not letting me use the giant eagles... Well, that's all for now. I'll see you guys next Monday. Send me love._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay a week has passed, and now only one week til I unveil my super awesome chapter. I do like this chapter, because I love Melisandre in the show and I had to put a similar character in my story. I wanna go on a rant like I usually do, but it's been like weeks that I wrote this chapter and my excitement is on chapter 8. Chapter 8 is still being beta'd. Oh, and as a reminder I do still have the photos and character bios up if you wanna refresher on the people. I've tried to stick to writing them by what I set aside when I wrote the bios. Though, some characters I made after I started and they aren't in the bios. If you wanna go look at them again there is a link still on my profile. _

_I'm assuming Braigi is busy again, I'm going with he's finishing school for the semester. Which, if you're following my other story Choke I'm gonna go ahead and say it won't be posted til later today. I'm still waiting to get it back and I don't want it to look so horrible and I just need it back before I post it, but if its like nearing Tuesday I'll probably go ahead and post it. Then when I do get it back just take down 2 and put up the beta'd version. Yea, Braigi has like vanished for the past like 3 days, which has me slightly worried, but I'm going with he's almost done with school and busy. _

_I have a one-shot that will also be posted whenever I get it back. I'm not going to hound him for the amusement of my readers though. So, I'm happy to hear from Taste the Rainbow again :D. I'll just dedicate the first scene of next chapter to you, Rainbow. Hmm...I feel like I had more to say for this author note. Lol, I had to take a break from writing because I noticed I pretty much overloaded Braigi, he didn't say anything but I figured I was. Because currently he has Choke 2 &3, A Tale of Love and Thrones Ch 8, and my one-shot. So, I've taken like 3 or 4 days off. I'll just start back tomorrow or something. Anyways, on to the story._

_Warning: If you really need a warning still something is wrong with you, if you don't like anything so far in the story like the guy/guy sexy times then idk why you're still here._

_Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this. I don't own Percy Jackson or Game of Thrones. I don't own any of the names I borrowed to name all my original characters when I was too lazy to make original names. _

Chapter 7

Aeolus made his way through the crowd standing before the fire. He held a piece of paper in his hand. As he drew closer to the fire he heard the woman speak. She had shown up at their keep a month ago, and she managed to gain their lord's trust. Now, she was usually found at his side, whispering in his ear. Aeolus looked up and spotted the woman. Her blonde hair cascaded over her blood red dress, and she wore a red amulet around her neck. She called herself Calypso, Priestess of the Lord of Light.

Not far from her was Balgruuf Eddlebrick, attentively watching her service. It was like she cast a spell over many of the people, and placed them under her control. She carried herself with an aura of power, and spoke with authority. Aeolus moved to stand next to Balgruuf. "My lord, this arrived for you-" Balgruuf raised a hand to silence him. Aeolus turned to listen to the woman. He had never attended her services. She preached a religion this land didn't worship, it was against their father's to forsake the gods like this.

"Lord of Light. Come to us in our darkness. These men and women, have seen the error of their ways. They cast out the false gods that this kingdom so foolishly worships. Now, cast your light upon us. For the night is dark, and full of terrors. Soon darkness will spread throughout this land. Kings will fall. Legends will rise. The dead shall devour the earth. Fire will rain down from the sky to destroy your homes. The night is dark and full of terrors, but fire shall burn it all away," Calypso eyed Charles, Balgruuf's eldest son, as she spoke the last lines. When he refused to look away she continued on.

Charles hated this woman, she was corrupting his father. He held Silena's hand tightly. He looked over at his wife, she was fidgeting. Calypso made her uncomfortable as well. Calypso kneeled in front of one of the burning statues of the gods they had burned, this was the common sign that the service was over. "Now, what did you want?" Balgruuf asked Aeolus.

"A raven arrived earlier. Eric wishes your presence," Aeolus stated, handing the parchment to Balgruuf. Balgruuf motioned for his family, Aeolus, and Calypso to follow him back to the castle. Aeolus took notice of Calypso staring at him the entire way.

* * *

><p>Percy blinked a few times as the room came into focus. He was in his room, he could hear yelling in the main room, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt someone grasp his hand and looked over to see Nico smiling at him. "You're awake."<p>

Percy strained to sit up, but looked around the room. Nico sat next to his bed, holding his hand. Lupa lay at Percy's feet, with her head on his legs. Grover stood near the door, trying to listen to what was being said in the next room. "What's going on?" Percy asked after a moment.

Grover turned and looked at him, he wore a dark expression. "Zeus and your father are fighting. They haven't gotten along since-" Then Percy remembered what happened. He remembered Hercules's dead body, his lance embedded into the man's throat. He remembered the dead eyes staring at him. Percy paled at the memory. Nico must have noticed, because he squeezed his hand.

"I di-I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Nico leaned forward and kissed Percy on the top of the head. "I know. Zeus is just upset. He'll calm down."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day. You took a bad fall off of your horse, and the healers said you probably experienced some trauma," Grover said. Suddenly a door slammed in the other room. Poseidon opened Percy's door, he sighed heavily. He looked up and noticed Percy was awake.

"Good you're up."

"Father I didn't-"

Poseidon raised a hand to silence him. "I know, son. Zeus will cool off eventually. That is if Hera will stop whispering hateful things in his ear."

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Zeus feels we shouldn't attend the funeral."

"But I was friends with Hercules! I didn't mean to do it!"

"I know. I know. Things are just heated right now. It'll get back to normal soon. Nico, you should be getting home. You'll still be going to the funeral." Percy looked over at Nico, who gave him a sad smile. Percy drew Nico's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll see you later," Nico said. He stood and silently made his way past Poseidon, Lupa quickly bounded after him.

"Do the other Graces hate me?" Percy asked after a moment.

Poseidon sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "No, but Hera is pretty much forbidding them from being around us. Jason seemed to be raising hell about the matter the last I was up there." Percy laid back down, and shut his eyes tight. Why did this have to be happening now? Things were going so well, and now this.

* * *

><p>"Attack him." The lieutenant yelled, and Theseus raised his blade to defend. He easily parried each blow, before disarming his opponent. He watched his uncle out of the corner of his eye as he talked to Atlas. Something wasn't right, he thought. He quickly disarmed his next opponent, not even allowing the man to strike. As Boreas headed to the stables, Theseus dispatched his two remaining opponents with blows from the hilt of his sword. He followed after his uncle.<p>

"Uncle, where are you going?"

Boreas stopped saddling his horse to look at Theseus. "Beyond the wall for two months. Atlas thinks that something is wrong with the Wildlings. He asked me to look into it."

"You're going alone? Take me with you." Boreas laughed at him.

"Boy, you aren't ready for this yet. You get what you earn here, and you haven't earned the right to go beyond the wall yet. I'll be taking two other rangers with me. I'm sorry I won't be able to attend your induction into the Night's Watch." Without another word Boreas mounted his horse. Theseus wanted to protest more, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. "Take care of yourself while I'm away. Winter is coming." He mumbled the last part under his breath, Theseus barely heard him. Boreas spurred his horse, and rode out of the stables.

* * *

><p>Zeus sat in front of the fire, his face was blank. Hera and his children argued behind him, but he paid them no attention. He tossed back another cup of wine, which was quickly refilled. His son was dead, and there had been nothing he could do. Now his ingrate son would take the throne after him. He took another drink.<p>

"Father, this is completely unfair!" He heard Jason cry, but he made not inclination of hearing the boy. "It wasn't Percy's fault. He-"

"Don't defend the boy who killed your brother!" Hera screamed.

"He should be executed, he killed one of our own," Luke added.

"Like you even care! I haven't seen you look sad even once since it happened!" Thalia yelled back.

"Because I'm being a man, men do not cry. Men are strong."

Apollo laughed. "You don't have the right to call yourself a man. Hercules was a man. He fought, he won battles. You sit around and bark orders at people to do the work for you," Apollo stated.

"Don't talk to your brother like that," Hera said. There was the sound of someone being slapped, Zeus figured it was Apollo.

"Kings give the orders, it's not our job to lower ourselves like that," Luke sneered at his brothers and sister.

"If it wasn't for father fighting and killing, himself, you wouldn't even be where you are," snapped Thalia.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled. "Your brother's body is barely cold and all you can do is bicker." He looked at Luke. "And you, don't go around mouthing about what does and doesn't make a king. You have a lot to learn if you're going to be king now. I fought in the battles, I killed the mad king myself. Don't think you know what makes a king." He turned back to look at the fire. Finishing off another cup of wine, pouring more into his chalice. "Now, leave me."

* * *

><p>Nico knocked on the Jackson's door. To his slight surprise, Annabeth was the one who answered it. She wore an annoyed expression on her face upon seeing him. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Nico cocked at eyebrow at her tone.<p>

"Hello to you too, Annabeth. I came to see Percy."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you just go back home?" Annabeth made to shut the door, but Nico jammed his foot in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?" Nico asked coldly. He made his way into the house as Annabeth shut the door behind him.

She didn't answer, so he turned to face her. He was immediately met with a slap to the face. He stared at her wide eyed, while rubbing his cheek. "It's your fault! This is all your fault!" She yelled. "If you didn't have my brother pining over you, he wouldn't have volunteered for the tournament! Then, maybe Hercules would still be alive, and Luke could see me. It's your fault that the Graces hate us!" She made another attempt to slap Nico, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't force him to do it. I didn't even want him to do it. There was no talking him out of it, your brother is stubborn, you know that. One of the good things about him, is that he he will do whatever it takes to protect the people he cares about." The two stood silent after that, glaring at each other. Percy suddenly opened his door and looked at them.

"What's going on out here?" Nico and Annabeth both grunted, but stormed off in separate directions. Nico walked into Percy's room and sat on the bed. Lupa barked as she ran past Percy and jumped up on the bed as well, where Nico began petting her. "Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Nico shook his head. Percy sighed. "Fine." He walked back over and sat at the head of his bed, and pulled Nico back, so that his back lay against Percy's chest.

"How are you?" Nico asked, as he ran his fingers along Percy's palm. Percy kissed the back of his head.

"I'm doing better, I suppose. Things are just rough. Zeus is apparently drinking away his pain, while Hera is getting him to do what she wants. She still has forbidden Jason, Luke, Thalia, and Apollo from seeing anyone with the name Jackson." Nico grunted, and Percy smiled. "Well I was more concerned with Jason and Thalia. I think I could survive not seeing Apollo or Luke, I mean Apollo is a nice guy...ow!" Nico had his hand in a death grip. "Ok, sorry. Anyways, that also means that Achilles is going to be forbidden to see Thalia until things cool off, if they cool off. On the bright side though, Luke can't see Annabeth."

"Where has Reyna been anyways?"

"Oh, she got father to let her take sword lessons. She's been going to lessons every day." Nico sighed, contentedly. He moved his head and gave Percy a quick kiss on the lips. "Is that all I get?" Percy smiled mischievously at Nico, before flipping them so he was on top of Nico. "I think I need some more."

* * *

><p>Leo sat at the war table, as his father spoke to a few of his knights. He hadn't been at Calypso's service, he never went to them. His father was always angry at him for not accepting this new faith. His brother, Cicero, stood vigilantly at their father's side. He wasn't the eldest, but he was often their father's favorite. Charles and Cicero often clashed because Cicero thought himself more important. Leo wondered if Cicero thought he'd be the next in line, which was absurd. Charles stood on their father's other side, he rubbed at his temple. "Father, they just want to talk this out peacefully. We shouldn't take an army with us," Charles said.<p>

"And what if they have their army with them?" asked Cicero. They glared at each other, and you could practically see sparks flying between them. "We don't want to be caught unprepared."

"If they don't, then it could be seen as another act of aggression."

"Here we go again, with your talk of we shouldn't have attacked their land."

"Because we shouldn't have!" Charles yelled, he slammed his hand down on the table. Silena silently stood beside him, rubbing his other hand.

"What do you think?" Balgruuf asked, addressing Calypso.

"You have the Lord of Light on your side, my lord. Whatever course of action you take, you will have his fire on your side." She smiled sickeningly, as she ran a hand up his arm. "His fire will burn all of your enemies away."

"Father, you should listen to Charles. He's right. We shouldn't try to start a war with the Starks. We should meet with them peacefully, and try to reconcile for our actions," Leo finally spoke.

"Ah, the words of a non-believer. You do not have faith. If you do not find your way into the light, you shall be burned up in his wrath when he comes," Calypso spoke as she walked over to Leo. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and dug her nails slightly into it. Leo bit his lip to try to hide the pain.

Aeolus stood, and yanked her hand off of Leo. "Silence priestess. You will not touch any of the children like that again." Calypso stared into Aeolus's eyes, and he felt like she was burning his soul. She walked silently back to her place at the table. Aeolus had seen her as a threat for some time, and he knew she had to be stopped. When everyone seemed to be paying attention to Balgruuf again, he grabbed his chalice. He pulled a vile from his shirt pocket, and poured in a few drops into the chalice. He looked up, and saw that Charles had noticed him. Charles gave him a nod, and turned back his father. Aeolus walked around the table and came to stand next to Calypso, who turned her head to look at him. "My apologies, priestess. I should not have spoken in such a tone." He offered her the wine, but she just stared at it, like she was analyzing it's contents.

He knew there was only one way to get her to drink it. He raised the chalice to his lips and drank. He smiled at her, and once again held the cup out to her. This time she took it, and drank from it as well. She eyed him while she drank. Something caught Aeolus's attention. Her amulet had started to glow. She lowered the chalice, and placed it on the table.

Silena gasped, and Charles returned his attention to Aeolus. Aeolus had blood coming from his nose, and seemed to be gasping for breath. Calypso leaned forward and whispered in his ear. When she was done, Aeolus crumpled to the ground, dead. "What did you say to him?" Balgruuf asked.

"I told him that a death by fire is the purest death."

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Because it is true. Fire burns the terrors of the night away," she stated, before she walked out.

* * *

><p>Martin watched Apollo from across the gardens, he had been out here reading for many hours. Martin decided it was time to confront his brother's ex-lover and marched over to him. "Yes?" Apollo asked, not even looking up.<p>

"I need to ask you something."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be over here now would you? If the question is about a night of pure ecstasy in my bed then I must say yes," Apollo said, as he smiled up at Martin.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Why are you being like this?" Apollo's smile dropped. "You try seducing other guys. I thought you loved my brother?"

"I do!" Apollo snapped back, he stood, so that he towered over Martin slightly. "Your brother is the one who got married to that slut!"

"Don't call her that. She's a nice woman. Robert did what he had to do. He has to carry on the line."

"Well, aren't you just like your brother? Duty before your heart. I see the way you look at Percy, but now that Nicholas has him, you are just rolling over and letting him have him. You value him too much as a friend to even take a chance. What if he returned your feelings? You'd have thrown it all away, because you didn't even fight for what you want." Apollo huffed and sat back down. His blue eyes seemed to spark with anger, but Martin saw the pain that lay beneath the anger. Apollo was still hurting.

"Why don't you just tell him you still love him?" Martin sighed and sat next to Apollo.

"What good would it do me? I have no desire to share him with Arya."

"Didn't you just tell me not to give up without a fight?" Apollo smirked and shook his head, he laughed quietly.

"That I did. Your brother and I are complicated. Perhaps we were just never meant to be."

"That's not true. He still thinks about you, every day. Just talk to him."Apollo leaned his head back and stared up at the sky. Why did love have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we should send the children home," Poseidon said as he, Hades, and Athena walked through the library.<p>

"I'm already sending Rachel up to Tartarus. She won't stop complaining about wanting to see Zagereus. I'll also be returning home soon, with Martin. I'll be leaving Robert here, to keep an eye on things," Athena replied.

Hades was silent for a moment. "I don't think I'll be able to get Bianca to leave right now, she's still very upset. I won't be able to get Nico home without Percy though, I swear those two are joined at the hip." Poseidon chuckled.

As the three made their way to their desired section, they began searching the shelves. "Here," Athena said, after some time had passed. She pulled down a large book. The title read, _The Great Houses' Lineages. _Hades quickly took it and placed it on a nearby table, where they crowded around it. Hades quickly skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here we are. Grace."

Poseidon pulled the book closer to him and began reading through the names. "Hyperion Grace, first of his name, blue eyed, black of hair. Iapetus Grace, blue eyed, golden hair. Porphyrion Grace, blue eyed, brown hair."

Hades pulled the book back, and skipped ahead. "Zeus Grace, blue eyed, black of hair. Hercules Grace, blue eyed, black of hair. Luke Grace, brown eyed, golden hair." Hades paused, a chill ran through him. He barely made out the rest, his voice was shaking. "A-Apollo Grace, blue eyed, golden haired. Art-Artemis Grace, blue eyed, golden haired. Jason G-Grace, blue ey-eyed, golden haired. Th-Thalia Grace, blue eyed, black of hair." Athena pulled the book to her, to read over it herself, but it was there. Her hands shook as she closed the book. The three of them stood in silence for a long time.

"Luke," was all that Athena said. Hades nodded. "Is this what you found out at the tournament? Is this what Joffery died for?"

Once again, Hades nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"How did you learn of this?" Poseidon asked.

"Back on the road, Grey Wind caught the scent of Luke's blood. I knew it didn't smell right. I just couldn't place it, until Percy cut Hermes, and I remembered. Back in the civil war, Zeus bled a lot. I knew his blood scent. Luke's blood would have had a similar smell to Zeus's, but it didn't. Luke's blood smells of Hermes."

"Hera and Hermes..." Poseidon couldn't seem to finish whatever he was going to say, but the other two knew what he meant.

"Luke is a child of incest," Athena voiced. "He's next in line to become king now."

"We have to tell Zeus. I think this is what Will saw that day. I think he saw Hermes and Hera together in the tower. They killed my son to protect their secret."

"We'll have to tell Zeus at once."

"That's easier said than done. He hasn't been seeing anyone. The small council is conducting all business right now. The man has been staying drunk in his bedchamber," Hades replied darkly.

"Something must be done," Poseidon said.

* * *

><p>Jason had been eyeing Luke across the table all through supper. Their father refused to join them, and their mother had excused herself long ago. The children sat around the table in silence. Jason had noticed a sadistic gleam in Luke's eyes. During the tournament Jason had noticed Luke's lack of shock when the incident occurred. Now, he couldn't stop watching Luke wherever they were. He didn't trust Luke. He never had, but this was different.<p>

Luke finally noticed Jason staring and smirked at him. "Something I can help you with, dearest brother?" Luke asked in a sickening tone.

Jason swallowed his food, and wiped his mouth. He stared hatefully at Luke. He had wanted to confront him in private, not in front of Thalia and Apollo. Though, both of them seemed to be making a point not to acknowledge what Luke had just said. "I'm just astounded for the compassion you seem to hold for our brother's loss. You hold yourself together so well," Jason spat back at Luke. Luke's eyes narrowed at his younger brother.

"One of us has to hold it together, gods know none of you are."

"It was a very unfortunate event though, wouldn't you agree? I mean, Hercules's armor was crafted by the best blacksmith in the kingdom, yet a lance easily shattered it." Jason's eyes narrowed at Luke as he spoke. He noticed Luke's jaw tighten.

"Yes...most unfortunate."

* * *

><p>Clarisse smirked as she worked on packing. She was leaving to get ready for marriage, but now war was brewing between the Starks and Eddlebricks. This could mean Clarisse might see some action. She ran her hand down the shaft of her spear, Heart Striker. Though, Silena had reported a religious nut controlling Balgruuf.<p>

There was a knock at the door, Clarisse turned to find her mother smiling in the doorway. "Almost ready?" Her mother asked. Aphrodite was doing her best to hide her sadness, that her daughter was about to leave.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me, mother," Clarisse said blankly.

"Perhaps one day when you're raising a family of your own, you'll understand," Aphrodite folded some of Clarisse's clothes as she spoke. Clarisse snorted. The only way she would have children with Leo is if he could grow a pair and deal with his lack of interest in women.

"I don't think the life of a noble woman really suits me, mother." Clarisse picked up her spear and spun it in her hand. "I want to be a knight. I dream of battles, not sewing."

"The battlefield is no place for a lady, my child."

"Well maybe it's time it was."

* * *

><p>Triton watched as his brother's expression soured upon seeing Elisif's carriage. Otos tossed back his chalice and finished off the rest of his wine. Triton nudged him forward, to go greet his fiancee. Otos gave her a completely fake smile as he helped her out of the carriage, one that she easily picked up on. "Do cheer up, Otos. As I've said before, marriage won't be that bad," Elisif said, a kind smile in place. Zelda moved past Otos and walked hand in hand with her sister back into the palace. Otos gave a heavy sigh, as Triton pat him on the back.<p>

"How can you not be unnerved by this? Now they are going to be like vultures or something. Preying on our dignity, until we have none left to give," Otos said glumly.

"You've been listening to Tyson again, brother."

Suddenly the doors to the palace burst open again, a young woman came running out with Tyson and Sally chasing behind her. Sally slapped the back of Tyson's head, as Tyson sadly watched the woman run away. "Don't let me catch another whore in the palace!" Sally yelled.

"You see? Do you want that future?" Triton asked, as he again led his brother inside.

Otos didn't answer. He just stared at a spot on the floor, as if mesmerized. Triton looked down as well, nothing seemed any different. Ancient markings lined every stone in the castle, the same for the walls, and ceiling. They had always been there. Triton asked their father what they were once, but Poseidon didn't know. Sometimes Triton felt as if there was like something pulling at you in the castle, an unseen force. He snapped his fingers, and Otos blinked back to reality. "What?"

"I said, do you want a future like that?"

"It's not that I don't. It's more that I just don't think I'm ready right now. There's also the fact that I don't love Elisif. She's just not the kind of girl I'd want to marry." Triton squeezed Otos's shoulder.

"I can't really tell you from experience there, because I've been in love with Zelda since we were kids, but things like that happen. People in families like ours don't always love the people they marry. Take Elisf's brother, Robert, for example. Most people can tell he doesn't love Arya, but he's married to her out of necessity."

"I still don't like it."

"And you don't have to, but I don't think it changes that you're going to have to do it. You just need to accept it. Marriage isn't the end of your life. You'll have kids, and you'll love them. Just trust me on this."

* * *

><p>Poseidon and Hades stood silently in the garden. They had told Athena to not reveal herself to know of what they had learned. They had summoned Hera, and the woman was silently approaching. She wore a hateful look on her face. "I trust this is important? The less time I spend with the family who murdered my son, the better," she said with venom.<p>

"We know the truth, Hera. We know what Joffery died for," Hades replied.

She wore a blank expression as she spoke. "Do you? You called me here to pose me riddles?"

She turned to leave, but Poseidon grabbed her. "My son did not purposefully kill Hercules," he spoke hatefully to her.

She scoffed. "My brother would have killed your boy, if it were Luke."

"Your brother? Or your lover?" Hades asked. She stared at Hades for a moment. Then she sighed, seemingly willing to admit it all now.

"Is it such an odd thing? The last monarchy wed brothers and sisters for generations to keep their bloodlines pure."

"Will, he saw you with Hermes."

Hera didn't answer the accusation. She just stared blankly at Hades for a while. She ran a hand into a nearby fountain. "Do both of you love your children?"

"Yes," both men replied.

"No more than I love mine, I'd do anything for them."

"Even though Luke is Hermes's son," Poseidon said harshly.

She chuckled to herself. "Thank the gods. The only child of mine that wasn't a total disappointment. The rest, they are all like their father." She grew silent for a moment, before continuing. "There was a time, that I thought I loved him. It was when we first married. That night he came into our bedchambers, smelling of wine. It was a miracle he managed actually accomplishing the job. He whispered in my ear, 'Marie'. Your sister was a corpse, yet he loved her more than me." She addressed the last part to Hades.

Hades swallowed hard. "We are going to tell Zeus. We will give you a day to get yourself, Hermes, and Luke out of the capital. I will not have this blood on my hands. Go as far away as you can, but know that wherever you go, Zeus's wrath will follow you until the end of your days or his."

"And what of my wrath? Back in the war, you both had the opportunity to seize the throne for yourself. Yet, you both made the mistake of letting Zeus take it."

"We've made many mistakes before, your grace, but that wasn't one of them," replied Poseidon.

"Oh, but it was." She grew silent. Her eyes pierced through each of them, before she continued. "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." With that she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Hera silently watched Zeus as he took his bath. She needed to protect her family. She reached out and grabbed the container of wine. She dumped the contents of a vile into it. She stood and and went forward to retrieve his chalice from him. "More wine, dear?" She asked in a sickening sweet tone.<p>

He just nodded, his eyes never leaving the spot they were fixed on. He'd been like this for the past two days, so Hera knew this task wouldn't be a challenge. She walked back and poured the drugged wine into Zeus's chalice, filling it to the brim. She walked back and handed the chalice to him. She then sat the wine container on the edge of the bath. She walked back into the bedchamber, and acted as if she were preparing for bed.

She finished changing her clothes, removing her makeup, and removed her jewelry when she heard the chalice hit the floor. She stepped back into the bath area. Zeus sat passed out in the bath. She felt no remorse with what she was about to do. It had to be done, she kept telling herself. She closed the distance, and placed her hands on Zeus's shoulders. She gently pushed him down, under the water. She knew the drug would sedate him heavily, he wouldn't wake. She laid him on the bottom of the tub, and then walked back to climb into bed. They would come in to find Zeus dead in the morning. Nobody would tear her family apart.

_I feel there should be like an awesome picture here...like giant eagles swooping in to carry away Zeus's body. Damn you Braigi for not letting me use awesome ideas like that. Even though I was being sarcastic. So, yea there ya go. If you can't tell all hell is about to break out. Zeus is now dead and that leaves Luke as the next in line...can't see any possible problems there. So, not too much Percy/Nico this chapter, and I apologize. I just had a ton of stuff I had to get out this chapter. Though, the last scene with them this chapter is leading to the opening of next chapter that you will all enjoy and you've all been waiting for. That's not like a huge give away or anything .. Oh, and Calypso's speech up there where she talks about falling kings and stuff...huge spoiler alert there. But yes as you'll see next chapters some scenes are more detailed and longer, the first one in particular *wink*. Also 8 will be the longest chapter to date. So, be ready for 8 in a week. I'm sure you will all enjoy it. Until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay, posting day! I've been looking forward to posting this chapter for the past like two weeks. Thank you all who've been reading. We've finally come to the end...of the first arc. No, Braigi and I talked and we realized this is a novel. It'll be around 60-70 chapters. If you are still with me by the real end I'll give you my eternal love. It's really going to be good though I think. All Braigi and I do between posting days is plot more drama and action. _

_Ch. 9 is back from the editor, but I'm too sadistic with this chapters ending to go ahead and post it :P. I will say 9 took influence from my week of playing Diablo 3 and took a darker turn. It's good though. I actually got an excellent from Braigi on the two big scenes of that chapter, that's something like impossible to get. Also for future reference when the time comes, and I will point it out, all hate mail can be sent to my beta :D. Thanks to starsandtwinkles17 and Make-it-Now-or-Never for making me a favorite author. Also, thanks again to all who have alerted or favorited this story. A big thank you to the reviewers, if it weren't for you Chapter 9 would still be sitting unfinished. We finally hit over 1000 hits shortly after last chapter. _

_So, yes, as I said this is a long fic and this is the end of the first arc. There are 5 in this entire story. This was the opening arc, and it ends on a big high note. So, enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think. Oh, and as stated before this chapter is for you, Taste the Rainbow, because you were wanting the Percy/Nico in like Chapter 1. That's right, it's here, well it's been here as they got together, but now it's they "got" together ;). Oh, and don't forget if you want visuals for the characters I have a link on my profile, or you can go to Photobucket and type in my username, Night_Elf88. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything I borrowed to make this fic. Once again, any character outside of the PJ universe that may have a borrowed name are original characters, I just borrowed names because I'm too lazy to make some up. _

_Warning: Major slash this chapter (**sex is involved this chapter, be warned of that now)**, violence, language, blood, angst, fluff, and other stuff._

Chapter 8

The morning sun shone bright through his window, which slowly woke Percy. He started to sit up, until he realized something was on his chest. He smiled down at Nico as he still slept, curled into Percy's chest. Percy softly ran his fingers through Nico's hair, as he lost himself in his thoughts. Even if it had of been an accident, he had still killed Hercules. He tried not to show it, but it weighed heavily on him. He had watched one of his childhood friends die, by Percy's own weapon. Now his family was hated by the royal family for what he had done.

"If you think too much you're going to hurt yourself," Nico mumbled into Percy's chest. Percy couldn't help but laugh. Even though they were now together, he was still the same Nico. His words were insulting, but he wasn't being serious. "What were you thinking about?" Nico asked as he laid his arms over Percy's chest, and rested his head on them.

"The tournament."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about that, Percy. It wasn't your fault. Jason told me they found something wrong with Hercules's armor. It was faulty, so that's why your lance pierced it. You don't have blame in this." Nico leaned up and kissed Percy as he finished speaking. He began rubbing circles on Percy's bare chest, which made Percy recall their lack of clothing. Percy pealed back the sheets to get a good look at Nico, who began to blush. They hadn't done anything last night, but Percy had managed to convince Nico to stay with him.

Percy rolled on top of Nico, resting between Nico's legs. Percy raised Nico's legs and thrust against Nico, which caused the younger boy to moan. Percy smirked as he descended on Nico's neck. Nico tightly wrapped his legs around Percy, pulling him closer. Nico wanted more friction, so he rolled his hips up into Percy. Now it was Percy's turn to moan as Nico continued his movements. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, and brought him down for a kiss. Percy wasted no time in licking at Nico's lips, asking for permission. Nico opened his mouth, and used his tongue to coax Percy's into his mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, as Percy began rolling his hips into Nico. "Percy," Nico moaned. "Please."

Percy had to bite his lip at the sight before him. Nico was beneath him, blushing, panting, and now, begging to be taken. "Are-are you sure?" He wanted to make sure Nico was really ready for this, though perhaps he should have done it before they were both aroused. Nico didn't reply, simply pulling Percy down into another deep kiss. Percy assumed this was a sign of consent. Percy reluctantly pulled away, and reached for the bottle of oil on the table by his bed. Nico pulled himself up to suck on Percy neck, while the older of the two was getting the oil. "Someone is eager." Percy opened the oil and spread it on his fingers.

Percy lowered his hand, reaching down between Nico's legs. He slowly slid in one finger, leaning forward to kiss Nico as he prepared the younger one. Nico bit at his lip suddenly, and released a loud moan. "Do that again, Percy." Percy must have found what he was looking for. He began rubbing against that spot in Nico, making the boy nearly scream in pleasure. He quickly added a second finger into Nico. He spread his fingers, to help loosen Nico up. Nico arched into him, biting at Percy's neck. "Are you ready?" Percy asked as he kissed Nico's forehead. Nico nodded, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Percy rubbed some oil on his member, and slowly began inserting himself into Nico. Nico shut his eyes tightly, as it hurt slightly. Percy leaned down and chastely kissed him, as he inserted himself entirely. Percy sat still, waiting for Nico to adjust. He used one of his hands to slowly stroke Nico, to distract him from the pain. He bit on Nico's neck, which caused Nico to arch up. "Perrrrrcy, please move." Nico was so tight around him that Percy was afraid to move, he didn't want to end it too fast. He wanted this to be special, as it was their first time. He released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, and slowly pulled out to the head. They both moaned loudly as Percy slowly thrust back in. Not wanting to hurt Nico, Percy continued at a slow pace. Nico wrapped himself around Percy, and kissed him deeply. "Faster."

Percy obeyed, picking up his pace. He brought himself nearly out and slammed himself back in. He began thrusting faster in and out of Nico, making the younger one moan over and over again. Nico couldn't help but watch Percy's muscles as the boy lay on top of him, while he thrust into Nico. Percy's muscles tightened on every thrust. Sweat was forming all over Percy's body. Nico rolled his head back and cried out, as Percy hit his spot directly. Nico reached down and began tending to himself. Percy and Nico locked gazes. "I'm getting close," Percy said. Nico couldn't form a sentence at the moment, so he chose to just nod. Percy was now slamming into Nico with all his might, and soon he felt Nico begin to tighten around him.

Nico moaned out Percy's name loudly, before releasing on his chest. Percy couldn't stand the tightness anymore and soon found himself releasing inside of Nico. Percy was drenched in sweat as he pulled himself from Nico. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both up. He collapsed next to Nico, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. They both lay there exhausted. "I don't think I have any words to express how amazing that was," Percy finally said, still panting.

There was a knock at the door, and Percy quickly grabbed the covers in case whoever it was came in. "Hey, you two need to get up and get cleaned. Something's happened, and your fathers want to speak to you," Grover said, not opening the door. Nico sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, and began to get dressed. Percy couldn't help but watch his ass as Nico bent over. "Oh, and next time keep it down." Both boys instantly blushed deeply.

* * *

><p>Hades and Poseidon slowly made their way up the palace steps, to attend the council meeting concerning Zeus's death. As they reached the top, they were greeted by Jason, who wore a solemn expression. "I wish to speak to the two of you, before the meeting is held." Both men nodded, and Jason continued. "As you both know, my father was found dead this morning. This now leaves Luke to be next in line. Apollo, Thalia, and I have spoken on this matter, and we all agree that Luke shouldn't have the throne. We can all agree that Luke would make a horrible king, he would destroy everything our father stood for."<p>

"And you have a solution to this, my prince?" Hades asked.

"I do. I propose putting myself on the throne. I find myself more capable to rule the kingdom. I would be firm, yet fair. I wouldn't rule with the iron fist my brother will soon employ. By tomorrow, my brother will have sat himself on the throne to be crowned. With your help, we could stop him. Put me there instead, I won't disappoint you."

"What you suggest is treason," Poseidon said.

"Is it?" asked Hades, he gave Poseidon a look that reminded the man of the truth behind Luke's birth. "We will discuss it, Jason, but we will need time to get back to you."

"There isn't much time, wait too long, and what this will become is a civil war. My house will clash with itself. The holds could very well secede from us. You would be saving many lives by doing this." Hades placed a hand on Jason shoulder to silence him, and they continued past the boy.

"What do you think?" Poseidon asked, once they were away from Jason.

"He's a smart boy, I'll give him that. If Luke found out his brother was plotting to steal the throne from him the boy's life would be in danger. I do agree with him, he would be the better choice. Apollo is still older than him, but Apollo has never shown interest in being king. If we do go through with this, I'd prefer to leave him out of any violence that might transpire. We will also need help, we need more men."

"More men you say." Both men turn to find Prometheus, as he walked out from behind a tree. "What would you need more men for exactly?"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, we could use your help, actually. As you know, Luke is to be the next king. We both can agree at how well he would do if given the chance for such a position," Poseidon said, as he and Hades moved closer to Prometheus. "We have proof that Luke is the bastard son of Hermes and Hera, he's a child of incest. We found it in..."

"The book. I know." A sly smile broke out across Prometheus's face.

"You know? How?" Hades asked.

"I make it my business to know things, my lords. You'll find that I probably am not the only other to know such things. One should always be careful in who you trust with such secrets."

"My wife always spoke very highly of you, Prometheus. I'm putting my trust in you on this," Poseidon said, he stood to his full height at an attempt to intimidate the other man. "I haven't trusted you since I came to the capital. Don't let me down as I trust in you on this."

ting you

The smile on Prometheus's face widened. "Poseidon, not trusting me is probably the smartest thing you've done since you've been in the capital. However, regarding this I might help. I propose this, let Luke take the throne. If he were to ever step out of line, we would simply enlighten him as to what we know. We would have him under our thumb. It would almost be as if we ruled the kingdom."

"What you suggest is treason," Hades said quickly.

"Only if we're caught."

"No," Poseidon replied. "There is no honor in this. We need the men you employ here in the capital. The Gold Cloaks outnumber the royal guard. If we had them, we could make Luke step down, and place someone else in his place. One of his brothers, perhaps."

"Something like that could be arranged. After all, the Gold Cloaks simply serve the man who pays them, and that man would be me. Meet me tomorrow, before the coronation of Luke."

* * *

><p>Theseus found himself standing before a tree with a face carved into it, red paint ran down from its eyes, giving it the illusion of crying tears of blood. They were the weirwood, ancient trees that were sacred to the gods of old. In the north, they were still the primary force of religion. He kneeled to take his vows, bowing his head and staring at the snow. Slowly Theseus said the words to his oath. "Hear my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."<p>

Slowly he rose, and was embraced by his new brothers. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Snow coming out from the trees, he had something in his mouth. "Come here, boy," Theseus commanded. The wolf dropped the object at Theseus's feet, it was a severed hand. "Where did you get this?" Suddenly his eyes shifted color, from brown to red. A scene began to play behind his eyes, he was seeing through Snow's eyes.

Snow bounded through the forest, while he waited for Theseus to finish his vows. Suddenly, he caught the scent of something. He dashed off through the trees, until he came to a small clearing. In it was a body, slightly buried in the snow. Snow attempted to pull it out, but to no avail. The body seemed to be frozen in the snow. Snow sank his teeth into the man's hand, and ripped it off. Snow heard movement not too far away in the woods. He chose to run off, and bring what he found to Theseus.

As the scene ended, Theseus's eyes returned to normal. He stared down at Snow, and picked up the hand. He offered it to the other men, who examined it. "He found it not far away, in the woods. Should we check it out?" One of the men nodded, and Theseus began leading the way to where Snow had found the body.

* * *

><p>"You'll be here to keep an eye on things, but don't do anything stupid. Keep yourself safe. If things get out of hand, get back to Alagaesia," Athena spoke in a rush. She was clearly in a hurry to leave the city, but hadn't told Robert why.<p>

"Mother, what's going on? After you returned from the palace this morning, with the news of Zeus's death, you have been frantic to leave," Robert spoke as he attempted to help his mother pack.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, dear. I know things that could endanger us all, so it would be best not to let you know. I must leave to ensure that this information I've learned lives on, should the others fail."

"The others?" Martin asked as he entered the room after he finished packing.

"I've said too much. Martin and I must leave at once. Send word should anything happen here."

"How will I know what news to send?" Robert asked frantically.

"Trust me, you'll know when the time comes." Athena finished her packing, and quickly hugged Robert. She wasted no time in getting herself and Martin out of the house to the stables. Soon they were inside the carriage, headed back home. Robert sighed heavily, and stared up at the palace. Why did he have to stay behind? It just hurt more, having to stay here.

* * *

><p>Gaea silently slipped through the crowd of the market. Ouranos had brought them here to do some trading for supplies. However, she had wanted to come here for different reasons. She recently figured out how to convince her husband to claim Westeros for her. She pushed through some beads that lined the doorway of her destined building. An older woman sat on the floor, weaving a basket. The woman stopped when she noticed Gaea's presence. "Yes, my dear?" the woman asked quietly.<p>

"I need a certain favor from your services, madam Hecate." The woman's eyes twitched upon hearing her name from a stranger. "I need an assassin. I have a special job for you tonight."

"What is it you need done?"

"I need to stage an assassination attempt, but I don't need the target to die." Hecate gave her a curious look. "Please keep in mind that your mercenary will likely be killed by my husband. The target will be my son. I need his life to be put in danger."

* * *

><p>"All is accounted for, we are ready to put the plan in action," Prometheus said as Hades and Poseidon made their way through the front doors of the palace. "The Gold Cloaks will intervene should anything go wrong." Hades nodded at the man.<p>

"What of the other children?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm afraid we weren't able to get to them in time, my lords. They were escorted into the throne room to prepare for the coronation. Even so, I'm sure they will be safe," replied Dionysus. "All of the guards have been told not to harm the other three children."

Hades gave a long sigh, and he began his walk to the doors of the throne room. Poseidon quickly caught up to him, and they shared a brief glance at one another. Two guards stepped forward and opened the double doors, allowing the party entrance into the room.

A man stood at the foot of the steps in front of the throne, he was announcing Luke as king. Hera glanced up and noticed the small militia approach. She raised a hand, and the man fell silent. Luke's hand tightened on the throne as he took notice of them. "Come to bend a knee to your new king?" asked Luke, in a shuddering dark tone.

"No, we're here to ensure that a rightful heir takes that throne," Poseidon stated, he gestured to the Iron Throne.

"I am the rightful heir!" Luke yelled. "Now that I am, you'll find that will not be as kind towards your families as my father was. Both of your families have caused me nothing but trouble." Luke raised his hand, and touched the scar that ran along his face. "I'd use caution with your next words, if I were you."

"You offered me a kindness the other day," said Hera. "Now let me offer you one as well, if you aren't going to bend your knee right now, I suggest you leave quietly. You can spare yourselves and your children."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, your highness," Hades coldly stated. Hermes drew his sword, and began to advance on Hades and Poseidon. He was quickly blocked by some of their house guards. Hermes stopped, as swords were aimed at his chest. The royal guard quickly drew their blades to come to Hermes's aid. However, the Gold Cloaks drew their blades as well and formed a wall around the men from Hades and Poseidon's guard. Hera's jaw tightened, and she glared daggers at the two man who dared oppose her. Without a word, she gave a single nod, and chaos erupted.

The Gold Cloaks turned and quickly began killing the di Angelo and Jackson guards. Hades and Poseidon drew their swords, and steeled themselves for combat. Grey Wind leapt at the nearest guard, he tearing the man's unguarded face to shreds. Hades slashed at two guards as they advanced upon him, and kicked at a third approaching from his side. Hermes's blade met his own, and the two men clashed.

Hermes delivered a blow to Hades's gut, which sent him stumbling backwards. Hades recovered and made a grab for Hermes's cloak as the other man tried to bring his sword crashing down on Hades. He grabbed the fabric and yanked it, which caused the man to fall on his back. Hades stepped on Hermes hand, until the man released his blade. Then, he stood over the man, prepared to deliver the death blow. He was suddenly hit by a large force and was knocked to the ground. He blinked a few times, and found Grey Wind laying on top of him, a small dagger imbedded into his back leg. Pain began to flow through his body as he felt his companion's life begin to flicker.

Hermes had regained his footing, and was quickly approaching Hades. However, Poseidon intervened, as he slashed his sword across Hemes's breastplate, leaving a long cut through the metal. Hermes stumbled back, and Poseidon bashed the man's head with the hilt of his sword. Poseidon turned to assist Hades, but felt a sharp pain run through his back.

A hand grasped his shoulder, and pulled him farther back onto the knife that now lay in his back. The knife began to pull upwards, causing Poseidon to gasp, as he felt his life begin to slip away. "I did tell you not to trust me." It was Prometheus. He had betrayed them. He ripped the blade out of Poseidon's back, only to bring it across the man's throat.

Hades attempted to stand to help his friend, but he wasn't fast enough. Prometheus sliced the cold blade across Poseidon's throat, and blood rapidly poured from the man's throat. Poseidon fell to his knees, as the world slowly became darker. The sound of combat slowly became fainter. Hades had to watch as his friend fell forward on to the ground, and his life's blood began to cover the floor. Poseidon, his closest friend, was now dead. Betrayed. They had been betrayed. He grew angry, feeling the animalistic rage course through his body. He gripped his sword, and plunged it into the nearest guard's throat. Just as he pulled the blade from the man, he felt a terrible pain in his chest. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He felt like his whole body was dying. He stumbled twice, as he attempted to turn. He didn't find anyone attacking him. Instead, he found Hermes, with his sword embedded into Grey Wind's side.

Hades felt his companion's life slip away, until he couldn't feel him at all. His entire being felt as if he were being frozen and burned alive, all at once. The pain was so unbearable, he nearly blacked out. He fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. His eyes traveled up to the throne, where Luke smiled coldly down at him. "No!" Jason cried. He stood and ran up to his mother. "Please tell them to stop! You can't let this happen." Hera didn't acknowledge him, she didn't even tear her eyes away from the fighting.

"Stop!" yelled Luke. It surprised everyone, including Hera, by what he said. "Save the rest for public execution." The fighting ended, with the remaining house guards dropping their blades. Luke caught Hades's gaze once again. "You'll die as an example, should anyone else think about opposing me. I'm also going to bring my wrath down upon your family, as well as his." Luke pointed at Poseidon's corpse. "Let it be known, that everyone from house di Angelo or Jackson is to be deemed a traitor to the realm. They will all meet the same fate as these men did. They will be taken in to custody, or killed on sight should they resist. I want them wiped from existence, I don't even want them remembered in the books after I'm done with them."

* * *

><p>Ouranos stared into the face of the assassin. Zeus still hunted them. Zeus still wanted his wife and son dead. He had luckily noticed the man, as the assassin entered his son's tent. He had prevented the man from cutting his son's throat while he slept. Ouranos grabbed the knife from his belt, and embedded it into the man's stomach. He twisted it and ripped the man's stomach open, intestines spilled on to the ground. The man screamed, but did not die right away. No, Ouranos would not give him that. He would make him suffer for attempting to kill his family. He reached in the man's mouth while the man screamed, and ripped the man's tongue out with his bare hands. Blood now poured from the man's mouth as well.<p>

Kronos watched from the back, near his mother. She had been quiet during this whole ordeal. He had woken when his father entered the tent, to find the assassin on top of him, but the man hadn't seemed like he was going to finish the job. Why? The man's eyes turned pleadingly to Gaea, who stared emotionlessly back at him. Did she have something to do with this? He was about to question her, when his father spoke.

"Let all who serve me bear witness to what I speak." He looked at Gaea and Kronos. "I make this promise. For too long have we been hunted by this Zeus, for too long he has tried to kill my family. MY FAMILY! Now, he shall feel my wrath." He came to stand in front of Kronos, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I shall tear the Iron Throne from his dead hands, and give this to you, my son. I give you the chair that was stolen from your mother, and the family that came before her." He took Gaea's hand as he continued. "I will tear into the Seven Holds and lay waste to their capital. I will deliver the kingdom to our son. I, Ouranos, promise this. I will take all of our men across the sea." He turned and faced the men that stood in the tent. "We will take ships, by whatever force we must. I will kill their men, who wear suits of metal. Their stone walls will crumble by my hand. We will rape their women, and enslave their children. I will burn their gods, and leave them with no hope. I, Ouranos, swear this! As the stars above to bear witness to this. Let them burn."

Kronos turned to his mother, and saw an evil smile spread across her face. He knew she had done this, he knew she faked an assassination attempt. She tricked his father into war. A dark smirk of his own spread over his face. "Let them burn," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Parry. Left. Right. Guard. Fake right. Now left."<p>

"Ow. You said left," Reyna whined, as she rubbed her arm. She was currently in her daily sword fighting lesson with Pan.

"My words said left, but my eyes told the truth. Never trust your opponent." She glared at the much taller man. "Now again." Reyna raised her sword to prepare for another round, but the door suddenly swung open. Five guards came in, hands on their swords. Pan eyed them, and made sure to stand between them and Reyna. "We are in the middle of something. If you wouldn't mind, please wait outside." The guards didn't move.

"Reyna Jackson, you need to come with us. Your father wishes to see you." Reyna took a step forward, but Pan stopped her. He gave her a look and shook his head. She knew something was wrong.

"Poseidon would have sent some of his own guards, not the Gold Cloaks. The girl will stay with me until he sends one of my men to retrieve the girl."

The guard who demanded Reyna come with them snarled at Pan. "Bring the girl to me, unharmed. Kill this fool." Reyna gasped.

"Go child!" Pan cried. Reyna couldn't move. She watched as Pan defended himself against the attackers. He managed to take down three of them, but the fourth cut his arm. As he recovered from his injury, Pan dug his blade into the man's chest. The one who spoke, the leader Reyna assumed, stepped forward. He drew his blade. "You must go Reyna. Do not let them take you."

"Come with me. Please."

"Go, do not worry about me. You must find your brother and sister." Pan blocked a swing from the guard captain. "GO!" Reyna turned and dashed down a back hall. She ran as fast as she could. She heard the faint cry from Pan in the distance. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew Pan was dead. He gave his life to make sure she got away.

She heard footsteps approaching quickly. She took off running again, and ducked down a side passage. She knew it would take her outside, and eventually to the market.

* * *

><p>Bianca had been shopping in the market when she felt it. Grey Wind was gone. She dropped the basket she had been carrying. Was her father alright? This wasn't good. She needed to get home to check on things. As she began running towards home she noticed guards march in haste towards the royal quarter. She knew it was only used for the Lords and their families mostly, so not many people would be there. She began to panic. Had something happened to her father? She sped up and followed the guards.<p>

She had isolated herself for the past few days, after the death of Hercules. She had to bite back a sob. It still hurt. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. Nymeria whimpered at her feet. She rounded a corner, and saw the guards marching a few feet in front of her. "Excuse me. Is everything alright?" she asked. The captain of the men turned to look at her, and noticed the wolf at her feet.

"Bianca di Angelo?" the man asked. Bianca nodded. "You are to come with us. Your father needs to see you at the palace." Something wasn't right about the way he spoke, or the way he looked at her. Nymeria growled at the group of soldiers. Bianca's hand slowly slid down to the curved blade on her belt. She gripped the handle and took a step back. "Don't be stupid girl." Someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled to break free, but the man was too strong. Fortunately, Nymeria was still loose. The wolf didn't hesitate in jumping the man holding Bianca and sinking its teeth into the man's throat. Bianca unsheathed her blade as one of the soldiers charged her. She slashed his throat in a single swift motion, and he slid across the ground motionless.

Two more approached. Nymeria leapt at one of them, and the other man quickly attempted to knock the wolf off of his comrade. Bianca used this to her advantage and came up behind the man, she sinking her blade into the man's neck. As the man collapsed to the ground, Bianca watched as Nymeria ripped part of the man's face from his body. The captain quickly advanced on the both of them. Nymeria attempted to leap at the man, but was knocked aside, into an empty vendor stall. The man leapt at Bianca. She tumbled backward, with her foot pressed into the man's stomach. This effectively sent the man flying once she had rolled. He slid across the ground, dazed. When he managed to regain his bearings Bianca and the wolf were gone.

Bianca dashed through the alleyways, she refused to stop. She didn't know if home was safe, but she doubted it would be. She needed to get out of the city. She needed to get to safety. She rounded a corner at full speed and came crashing into someone. "Reyna! What happened?" Reyna was crying.

"Pan is dead. The guards, they tried to take me."

"Me too. Something isn't right. We need to get out of here."

"What about the others?"

Bianca sighed. Staying here was dangerous, but she needed to make sure the others got out. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Nico knows. He'll make sure Percy and Annabeth get to safety."

* * *

><p>The sounds of men yelling, and swords clashing alerted Annabeth that something wasn't right. She stood in the courtyard, frozen, as the large door was being hacked open. She could hear her father's men dying, trying to defend their home. She knew they would be through at any moment. She had to get away.<p>

Her father's study housed a way out. The window in there had sturdy vines. She could climb from them and reach the market district below. Then it would almost be a straight shot to the front gates of the capital. She turned, lifted her dress, and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the study. There was a back door to their home that was just up the hall from the study. It would be the fastest route to her escape.

As she reached the back entrance the sound of the large door in the front shattering filled the air. Battle cries filled the air, as soldiers invaded their home. She could afford to neither hesitate nor look back, she needed to get away. If they spotted her, it would all be over. She quietly shut the door behind her, and quickly sprinted down the hall. She came to the door to her father's study, and opened it. She made a mad dash to the window, but someone grabbed her from behind. "Hello, dove," came Hermes's chilling voice. "My sister wishes to see you."

* * *

><p>Nico finished polishing his blades. He held them up to the light from the window for examination. The pain hit him like a wall, and he dropped his blades. Something happened to Grey Wind. Nico couldn't feel him anymore. Nico's heart began to race. Was his father alright? He heard a loud crash coming from outside. He stood, and Lupa rose from her spot on the bed. Nico quickly grabbed his blades and sheathed them to his back, before doing the same with his bow and quiver. He slowly approached his bedroom door, when the banging began. Someone was beating on the front door, and then there was a scream. A cold chill ran down Nico's spine. He quickly opened the door to find Thantos with his sword drawn in front of the front door. "What's happening?" Nico asked. Thantos didn't turn around. Lupa began to growl.<p>

"You need to go, young lord. You're in danger."

"No, we need to go. You can get away with me." Nico drew his bow as the banging became louder.

"No. I must stay here to ensure you get away."

"No, I can't le-" Nico drew silent as a familiar feeling washed over him. Lupa had received word from Bianca. The guards were attacking them all across the city. She had Reyna, but Nico needed to get Annabeth and Percy. Percy. He was out there, and these soldiers were going to try to kill him. He drew an arrow and nocked it on his bow. He aimed at the center of the door as he slowly backed into his room.

The door shattered, and men charged into the home. Thantos fended off the first few men. Nico released his arrow, and it embedded into a man's head as he attempted entering. Nico quickly drew another arrow, and sent it sailing within seconds. Another man fell. "GO!" Thantos yelled over the clashing of swords. Nico hesitated for a second, Thantos met his eyes and Nico could see the pleading in the older man's gaze. The di Angelo's were the only family he had after his own family had been killed in the war. Nico felt tears began to fall from his eyes, and he had to wipe at them with his arm. He nodded, fired one more arrow, and then turned and dashed to his window. He bounded on top of the table and perched on the window.

Lupa jumped up and out the window, and landed on the outer ledge. Nico turned back to see Thantos as he was impaled by a spear. The man looked at Nico and mouthed the word 'Go'. The guards began to head in Nico's direction. He placed his bow back on his back, and jumped out on the ledge with Lupa. He looked down to try to find an escape route, unfortunately, the ground was too far below to safely jump. Lupa gracefully walked down one direction of the wall, and Nico followed.

He soon spotted a sturdy enough looking vine, but it didn't reach nearly close enough to the ground. He heard noise behind him, and found the first two guards come on to the ledge. He had to take his chances, he would die one way or the other. He grabbed Lupa and pulled her to his chest. It would be a hard descent carrying a wolf, but he had to make sure Lupa was safe. Nico used his free hand and tightly wrapped his legs around the vine, and began his descent. An arrow whizzed past his head right before he descended out of sight. He had to be careful, but fast. If they reached the vine all they would have to do is cut it to send him to his death.

Lupa scouted the ground below them, and alerted him to what she found. Not far away, heading in their direction was a horse pulling a large hay cart. Nico descended the rest of the vine as fast as he could, Lupa almost slipped. He watched the cart, making sure he was as low on the vine as he could get. The soldiers above on the ledge appeared over the edge, looking down at Nico and smirking. They thought they had him. Nico glanced back at the cart. He would have to time this just right.

As the cart was almost directly under him, he released the vine. He clutched Lupa tightly to his chest as he fell. He shut his eyes tight, fearing he might have timed the fall wrong. When the impact came, Nico's breath was knocked out of him, but he was still alive. He had successfully landed in the cart. He relaxed his hold on Lupa, who licked his face.

* * *

><p>"So you and Nico are getting serious?" Grover asked. Percy laughed awkwardly. It was already awkward enough with Grover having heard them yesterday morning, but now talking about it was so horrible. "Just try to keep it down." Grover smiled at Percy, and slapped him on the back playfully.<p>

"I really like him."

"Well that much is obvious, but I suppose we should all just be relieved you finally took an interest in someone." Percy was about to respond, but the sound of wood shattering sounded in the distance. What was going on? Percy rose from his seat, and grabbed Riptide from the nearby table. Grover opened his mouth about to ask what was happening, but Percy lifted a finger to his lips to silence Grover.

The sound of combat soon found its way to Percy's ear. He crossed the room with haste, and retrieved a spare sword for Grover to use, should he need it. He tossed the sword to Grover, who almost dropped it. Percy could tell by the yelling that the fighting was nearly at the door. Why was this happening? He needed to find his sisters. They could be in danger, and Percy was just standing there. He pulled Grover's arm, and directed the two of them towards the back of their large house. He could sneak out the back door, if the fighting hadn't gotten that far into the courtyard. It was his only chance, and he had to take it. He heard the door shatter behind them, but refused to turn to look. He had to get himself and Grover out of there and find his family. Was this because he had killed Hercules? Would Hera or Luke kill them because of an accident?

A crossbow arrow flew past Percy's head and lodged itself in a door. "Percy!" he heard Grover yell, but he couldn't stop or they would be caught. His hand yanked backwards, Grover had stopped running. Percy turned to yell at Grover to keep running, but froze when he saw what happened. An arrow had lodged into Grover's chest. "Couldn't let you get killed," Grover mumbled. He'd taken an arrow to protect Percy. Percy tried to pick up Grover, so he could get them both away. Maybe if he got them out of there he could get Grover to a healer. However, Grover wouldn't let him pick him up, he kept pushing Percy away. "Go! Leave me, I'm not gonna make it. You need to get out of here." Another arrow flew by Percy's head.

Grover shoved him away. Percy's eyes threw a dark glare in the guards direction, and then spun around and bolted towards the back entrance. He had to be fast, and maybe he could still make it. Just as he was about to make it to the door he was grabbed from behind. The door in front of him shook as men attempted to get in from the other side. Percy was dragged away, he struggled to break free, but the hands around him held tight. "Quiet, or we'll be discovered." Nico. Nico had found him.

Nico pulled him into his father's bedroom, and shut the door. Nico set off throwing whatever he could against the door to bar it. Percy caught his eye only once, Nico looked broken. The same must have happened to him. Why? He grabbed Nico's hand as he threw Poseidon's chair at the pile in front of the door. He attempted to pull Nico to him, but the younger boy pushed him away. "No time, we need to get out of here," Nico said quietly.

Percy violently shook his head. "No, I need to find my sisters."

"Reyna is with Bianca, she's ok. They managed to grab Annabeth. We have to go Percy, or they'll get us too." Percy shook his head again. "Percy! Don't be stupid. We have to get out of here. Please." Tears began to form in Nico's eyes on the last line. Percy couldn't leave his sister to die, but Nico needed him, too. Banging sounded from the door, which brought Percy back to the situation at hand. They would die if they stayed there. If Percy didn't leave Nico would die to stay at Percy's side.

He pulled Nico to him, and quickly placed a quick kiss to Nico's lips. They dashed towards the window. Nico gracefully bounded up into the window, and helped Percy climb through it. Percy found a vine and quickly began his descent, Nico following close behind. If not for the life threatening situation Percy would have enjoyed the view above him, but this was not the time for that.

When he reached the bottom he found Lupa waiting for them. "Jump!" Percy yelled up at Nico, who released and fell into Percy's arms. He quickly sat Nico down, and the two bolted into the back alleys. "Where are we going to go?"

"Bianca told me where to meet her. It's a relatively deserted part of the city. We should be fine there."

* * *

><p>The door to Hades cell creaked open. Hades squinted in the dark to find Dionysus standing over him. "I thought you could use some water," the chubby man said, as he held out a flask for Hades. Hades refused to take it. "What? Afraid it's poisoned? Like it matters, you'll be dead before dark." Hades snatched the flask from Dionysus.<p>

"Why delay the matter?" Hades took a swig from the flask, it wasn't poisoned. "Why didn't Luke just have me killed in the throne room?"

"He wants your death to be a sign of his power. Killing you will make all the other lords hesitate to question him. He hasn't done it yet simply because he wants to have your children to be part of the execution." Hades was silent. "Oh, don't worry. Your boy and girl eluded capture. However, I'm afraid your steward wasn't so lucky. It seems he gave his life to make sure young Nicholas made it out alive. In fact, the only one who was captured was Annabeth, but I don't believe Luke wishes her dead. No, Hera has other plans for her. She's still planned to be wed to the boy."

Hades took another drink. "What of our families back home?"

"I'm afraid armies have already been dispatched to wipe them out. Luke has quite a temper, it seems. He even sent some men to Sparta to bring in Macaria. I'm truly sorry, for what it's worth."

"Did you know that Prometheus was going to stab us in the back?" Dionysus didn't answer. He knew the answer. "Who do you serve, Dionysus?"

"The realm, my lord. Someone has to." Without another word, Dionysus left.

* * *

><p>"Thank the gods you two are alright," Bianca said, as she pulled the two boys into a tight hug. "What about Annabeth?" Nico shook his head. "Did they-"<p>

"No. Hermes was leading her outside when I arrived. This is bad. What are we going to do?" Nico said, he began to pace. After a few moments Percy grabbed him and pulled him close to make him stop. "What happened to father? You felt Grey Wind die. What if he didn't make it either?" Nico felt the tears coming back again. Percy pulled him closer, and kissed his forehead.

"I know," Bianca said quietly. She knew they couldn't stay here long. The guards would still be out looking for them, and the longer they waited, the harder it would be to escape the city unnoticed. "We have to split up." All eyes looked at her. It was the only way they would probably make it out alive. "We will draw less attention if we split up. I'll take Reyna, and you two can go another way. At least until we get out of the city. We can decide our next move once we are outside. With Nico in one group, and myself in the other, we can still keep track of one another."

Both boys nodded, Reyna had buried her face into Percy's hip. He bent down and looked her in the eye. "I need you to go with Bianca, ok? She'll keep you safe. We're going to make it out of this." A loud commotion could be heard in the direction of the palace. A large mass of people were gathering. Percy looked back at Nico and Bianca. "We need to find out what's going on. I'm betting that crowd will inform us to what has transpired. Bianca, take Reyna and get out of here as fast as possible. Nico and I will sneak up there and see what we can find out. We'll be safe. I just feel like I need to know what happened. I need to know why everyone is trying to kill us." Bianca nodded. Reyna hugged Percy a final time, while Bianca embraced Nico. The four parted ways, and Percy and Nico sprinted back towards the palace.

As they came closer to the palace Nico nudged Percy. He motioned to a ladder nearby. They both climbed in haste, while Lupa hid nearby. Nico bounded over the rooftops with ease, while Percy cautiously jumped them. Nico approached a nearby statue and crouched behind it, Percy followed suit. It seemed like the entire capital had gathered to see what had happened. Nico motioned to Percy to look, and upon following Nico's gaze spotted Luke.

Luke had come to stand on a platform, he wore the crown. Percy heard Nico growl next to him. Nico began to reach for his bow, but Percy grabbed his hand. He shook his head. Nico didn't look happy, but let his bow go. Hera, Apollo, Jason, and Thalia made their way up to stand beside Luke. It was clear the last three were heavily upset. Percy heard screaming. He saw Hermes as he dragged his sister, Annabeth, to stand beside Hera. He had to restrain himself to keep from jumping down there. Finally, a guard brought out a man with a bag over his head. Percy heard Nico gasp, when the guard removed the bag Percy knew why. They had captured Hades.

Hades silently looked out at the crowd, they had all come to see the 'traitor' die. He raised his head to the sky. This would be it. He had failed. He failed his family, and he had failed his friends. His house was in danger, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As he lowered his head back down something caught his eye. On the ledge of a roof sat two figures. Percy and Nico were hidden behind a large statue, overlooking the square. Without Grey Wind there would be no way of explaining what had happened. He sighed in frustration. He looked at Nico directly. He saw the horror on the boy's face as Hades was forced to kneel.

"Hades di Angelo, today you along with all your conspirators are found to be traitors of the realm. You are found guilty of conspiring against the crown, and are sentenced to death. Let it be known that anyone of houses Jackson and di Angelo shall all be found as a traitor," Luke spoke harshly at the audience of people. He turned to Annabeth, and pointed at her. "This girl shall remain in her place by my side. She will be made an example of. So that all know that while I may punish, I can show mercy where mercy is due." He placed a hand on Annabeth's cheek, who flinched. He grew angry when he saw her flinch, and turned to face Hermes. "Well, get on with it."

Hermes nodded, he unsheathed a massive great sword. Nico gasped and made to jump down, but Percy grabbed him and pulled him close. "Don't watch," he whispered into Nico's ear, but Nico wouldn't look away. Hades lowered his head on to the block, and Hermes raised the blade. In one swift motion Hermes brought the blade crashing down, removing Hades head in a single stroke. Nico let out a sob, and buried his face into Percy's shoulder. Percy felt Nico begin to cry, as tears began to fill his eyes as well. Hades was dead, and now they were all in danger of sharing the same fate. At that thought Percy rubbed at his eyes, and pulled Nico up. He dragged Nico back towards the ladder unnoticed. As they reached the bottom, Percy pulled Nico in for a brief hug, and the two set off running again with Lupa on their heels.

_Don't kill me. So, lot's of character death this time. Now armies are going to try and destroy Tartarus and Atlantis. What will happen? :O. So, I was thinking about doing something, but I'm debating on not doing it now. I was thinking about if I ever asked a question like 2 chapters ago with a quote Apollo used and a reader answered it correct then to reward them. Reward with a clip from the next chapter sent in a private message. Let me know what you think about the idea. If I get enough people wanting it then I'll probably start using that. Hmm. I guess that's all for this week. Leave me some love. Until next Monday. Peace out._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sigh. You know what pisses me off? When I go and click save after writing an author note and then it tells me I've been logged out. So, I have to write it over. Anyways, who watched Game of Thrones this week? The Battle of Blackwater was amazing. Go watch if you haven't, or pick up the series if you aren't watching yet. Thank you to everyone for the love on last posting day. It was a lot to take in and it made me very happy. Also, if you checked out my one-shot I posted an update, so go check it out._

_Next week I have a new fic coming out. It will be in-universe. Like heavy in-universe. So, no hellfire for Nico :/. Send all hate mail to my beta :D. Also, while doing my research I found this out. Did you know Hazel is older than Nico? A few months to a year older. She's around 14 in SoN and he is like 13. Did not know that. He acted like a big brother type to her. _

_Oh, I got a shout out in a fic. Well, it was for a review I gave, but it still made me feel awesome. The fic is Promises. You can go check that out. On a similar note. You can check out my profile for shout outs I give people. You can also check in on my current fics, upcoming ones, or random ramblings. I update it often so check in if you want to hear what I have to say on my stuff, or yours. I think I still have my shout out for Do Hell and Sea Mix up there. I could be wrong, though. I love that fic. Everyone should go check that one out. Possibly get mentioned if I'm talking to you through private message too. _

_So, I may start posting 2 chapters once a month. Every other time will be once a week as normal. Braigi noticed how that sounded like I'd only post twice a month so now I come back and fix it. Its just that I have a long ways to go with this and part of me doesn't want to still be posting chapters on in to next year, which I would be at this pace. Also I'll just go ahead an apologize if I ever kill off a character you like. People got to die, though. Sigh. I had more here before the stupid thing logged me out. Now I forget what I had. Oh, well on with Chapter 9. This starts Arc/Act 2 of the storyline. The Civil War._

_Disclaimer: Sigh. I still don't own. If only..._

_Warning: Do I still have to write this? I wish I could draw something here. I'd totally doodle. Tacos._

Chapter 9

Nico quietly poked at the fire. He hadn't said anything since they had gotten out of the city, Percy was starting to worry. Bianca's voice broke the silence. "We can't stay here much longer." Percy glanced at her for a moment, before returning his gaze to Nico. He attempted to brush a strand of Nico's hair from the boy's face, but Nico flinched.

"I guess you're right," Percy mumbled. "We need to warn the rest of our family."

Bianca nodded. "You take Nico and head south, and I'll take Reyna and head north. Head to Marcarth first and find Alope, she's the closest. Then you'll need to get to Macaria. After that come back north. I'll take Reyna to Atlantis and leave her with your family. Then I'll head back to Tartarus."

"Agreed. We should find horses on the way, it'll make traveling faster." Bianca nodded. "We should head out at first light. Get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Bianca and Reyna laid down in the tall grass, but Nico didn't budge. Percy moved closer and scooped Nico up, who began to protest. Percy laid him close to the girls, and kissed his forehead. Nico stared up at Percy, with tears in his eyes. Percy felt his heart break, knowing Nico was hurting like this. They all were. Both of their fathers were dead, and the rest of their families risked joining them.

Percy began to stand back up, but Nico grabbed his hand. "Will you lay with me for a little while?" Percy just nodded, and lay down next to the younger boy. Nico laid his head on Percy's chest, and Percy began running his fingers through Nico's hair. Percy laid there for a while, as he watched the stars. Soon Nico's breathing began to slow, but Percy didn't want to move so quick out of fear of waking the boy back up.

Percy woke up to the sound of growling. He opened his eyes to find Lupa bearing her teeth at him. He screamed and shuffled backwards away from the wolf. Laughter rang out nearby. Nico was snickering by the fire, while Reyna and Bianca were rolling on the ground with laughter. "It seems someone fell asleep on the job," Bianca said through her fit of laughter. "Be glad we had the wolves to watch over us."

"Sorry, it was just a long day." Everyone stopped laughing, as they remembered why they were out in the countryside and not back in the capital. "We should leave soon."

Nico nodded, and handed Percy part of a rabbit he had been cooking. One of the wolves or their masters must have gone hunting this morning. "We will, but first you need to eat. Lupa and Nymeria reported a farm not too far from here. We can go get some horses and go our separate ways."

Percy ate quickly while they all sat in silence. Yesterday's events still plagued their minds. After eating, Bianca stood and announced they should get a move on. Nico set off dousing their small fire and scattering its remains. Bianca used her foot as a broom and cleared any trace of their footprints from the dirt. They set off with at a quick pace towards the farm.

It didn't take long to find it. The family hadn't woken up yet, it seemed, as nobody was outside. The four children moved silently through the field towards the stable. They saddled three horses and set off in a fast gallop away from the farm.

Once they were far enough away they stopped to say their goodbyes. Percy clutched Reyna close to him, he worried it might be the last time he see her. Bianca seemed extremely hesitant to let Nico go. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. "I'll be fine, Bianca."

"You don't know that," she whispered. "In the past week everything has gone wrong." She turned to Percy. "Promise me you'll make sure he comes home safe."

"I promise. Just make sure you do the same for my sister," Percy stated. He meant it. He wouldn't let any harm come to Nico. He gazed into Nico's eyes for a moment, and his heart fluttered. He was starting to realize just how much he cared for Nico, but after all that had happened, it really didn't seem like a good time to tell Nico how he felt.

After they said their final goodbyes Bianca helped Reyna onto their horse, before she mounted behind the small girl. In a flash they were off, Nymeria following alongside them with ease. Percy turned to Nico, and motioned to their horses. Nico closed the distance and pulled Percy into a tight hug. Percy clasped Nico's face between his hands and leaned down to kiss him. They pulled back after a moment, and Nico slowly moved out of Percy's grasp. He mounted his horse and set off. Percy quickly mounted as well and set off to catch up to Nico and Lupa, who was dashing ahead of Nico's horse. They had a long ride to get to Alope.

* * *

><p>"I wish this was just a bad dream that we'd all just wake up from," Thalia said as she paced around her room. Jason and Piper sat on her bed, as they silently watched her pace back and forth. She still couldn't believe how much chaos had erupted over the course of a day. First she was woken up to the news of her father's death, Jason had secretly plotted to seize the throne, the betrayal in the throne room, the guards trying to capture her friends, Hades's execution, and now armies were marching to wipe out the rest of the Jacksons and di Angelos.<p>

She sighed and sat down next to her brother. "But it's not a dream, Thalia. This is happening. We can't just let this happen though. If Luke isn't stopped he will either destroy the kingdom, or the citizens will rise up and kill all of us," Jason said.

"He's right. You could send word to my father..."

"No, Piper. That could put your family in danger as well. We'll have to think of another way," Thalia interrupted.

"What other way is there, Thalia? The only option I see is open war. I hate for it to come to that, but there isn't another way. If the Jacksons and di Angelos survive the attack that is coming for them, they will declare war on Luke. Grandfather will step in to protect his family. Then, everyone else will have to choose a side. War is unavoidable at this point. It's Luke's own fault for being so stupid," Jason stated, hatefully.

Thalia ran her hands through her long dark hair as she sat thinking. War really did seem unavoidable at this point. Why did things have to turn out this way? Still, something had to be done. She had to find someone who could help them with this.

* * *

><p>Robert marched up the steps of the palace in anger. As soon as he heard about the execution and the fight in the throne room he had sent a raven back home. This must have been what his mother had been worried about. He was going to go demand Luke explain his actions. Perhaps he could reason with the new king to call off the armies going to destroy two families. He worried about his sisters, Zelda and Elisif. They were in Atlantis. The army was going to destroy the place and probably leave it in ruin. Their lives were in danger, and he had to do what he could to stop it. As he approached the door to the throne room a voice stopped him.<p>

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Robert turned to face his once lover. Apollo sat nearby, with a dark look on his face. "My brother hasn't been in the best of moods since yesterday. You're here to plead for your sisters' safety, I presume? Don't expect him to show mercy to you or them. Mercy isn't one of my brother's qualities." Robert could see the anger and pain in Apollo's eyes. He felt his heart tear to see the eyes that had been so loving and full of compassion once, now filled with such darkness.

"They are innocent in this. All of them are, not just my sisters, but the rest of their families."

Apollo chuckled dryly. "You think the people my brother killed yesterday were guilty? No, there has been nothing but innocent blood spilled." He stood and began to walk past Robert, but Robert caught his wrist.

"Don't be like this."

"Like what?" Apollo asked, barely above a whisper.

"This." Robert gestured at Apollo. "It's not you. You're supposed to be bright and warm. It's the guy I fell in love with. This isn't you. Don't let this get to you. I know things seem..."

Apollo cut him off. "Don't tell me what you know. You know nothing. My father and brother are both dead! My insane brother is now king, and is determined to wipe out my friends. He's going to start a war. He's putting not only himself in danger, but the rest of our family. If a war starts and he loses, the people will want us dead! I'll be dead for my brother's mistakes!" Apollo began to cry as he yelled the last two lines. He crumpled to the ground in front of Robert.

Apollo's words rang in Robert's ears. He couldn't let Apollo get killed. "I won't let that happen," he said, as he kneeled down in front of the slightly smaller man.

Apollo turned his head away from Robert. "How exactly are you going to do that? Take me away from here? Take me back to your home? Whose bed will you be sharing exactly? Mine or your wife's?" he spat bitterly at Robert.

Robert felt bad. He hadn't thought much about Arya since he arrived at the capital. All of his thoughts seemed to dwell on the blonde in front of him. "I'll figure something out," he mumbled. He meant it though, he wouldn't let any harm come to Apollo, even if he had to die to ensure it. He did need to figure out the situation between them though.

Being with Apollo would mean ending his marriage, there was no way Apollo would agree to being with him otherwise. If he stayed with Arya, he would be forever heartbroken over not having Apollo, but he'd still have his family. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him closer. He placed a kiss to Apollo's forehead, and ran a hand through his curly hair.

* * *

><p>Zagereus fiddled with his family ring as he sat on his father's throne. Something was wrong with his father, he knew that much. He and Hazel could no longer feel Grey Wind. He knew Lupa and Nymeria were still alive, but Morgrem reported a distressed feel from them. A cold chill ran through his body, something would happen and soon. He had ordered double the guard to keep a look out for enemies approaching. He looked up when he felt Hazel's approach. "What is it?" he asked.<p>

"Do you think father is alright?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know. I just know something is wrong. How's your mother?" Persephone hadn't left her room since Zagereus had told her the news about Grey Wind. She had just lost her son almost a month ago, and now her husband may be dead as well now.

"She will barely talk. It's hard enough getting her to eat."

"She's just going through a rough time, we all are. Just-" Zagereus stopped as the door opened again to reveal Rachel. She had arrived yesterday, just before Grey Wind had died. She kept checking in on Zagereus to make sure he was alright, they had all been very quiet since it happened. She looked at the siblings with concern, she debated leaving them to talk. Zagereus saw her contemplate leaving and motioned for her to approach.

"I can come back later if you two are busy," she said quietly.

"No, it's fine," replied Zagereus. Rachel slowly approached the brother and sister. She wasn't very sure what to do in a situation like this. She had come up here expecting to have a nice visit with her fiancee and his family, but now their father was either in danger or dead.

Zagereus was still a little uncomfortable around the red headed girl. He felt awkward when he didn't know what to talk about with her. He found her beautiful, but being fighting was his specialty, not talking to women. Hazel said a quick goodbye but before she made her way out of the main hall, she tossed a mischievous smirk her brother's way before she shut the door. "How has your stay been, my lady?" he asked.

"Cold. It would be so much better if I had someone to help me stay warm," she whispered into Zagereus's ear, who began to turn red. Honestly, he didn't know how to act around her. He stared down at Morgrem, who tilted his head to the side.

"I could get you some extra blankets," Zagereus replied as he rose from his seat. He wasn't quite sure what the appropriate gesture was between them. Should he hug her? Instead he did something completely random. He patted her on her head, and walked away.

Rachel stood there for a moment, shocked. Then she scowled at Zagereus's retreating form. "What the hell was that? Did you just pet me like a dog?"

Zagereus turned at the door and stared back at her, Morgrem grunted at his feet. "I-um...didn't know really what I was supposed to do."

"So you treated me like a pet? That's really thoughtful."

"Sorry. It's just been a long day. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. You should do the same." Without another word he walked away.

Later that night Zagereus lay in bed, unable to sleep. He didn't know if it would be wise, but he needed to send a raven to Olympus to find out what had happened. He just didn't know if it would be safe to do so if something had happened. Morgrem suddenly sat up on the bed and began to growl.

That was when he heard the screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran to his window, only to have to jump back as an arrow flew through the window, shattering the glass. He gazed down into the city to see Olympian soldiers attacking. Fires were already starting. Zagereus grabbed his sword and dagger and threw on some clothes as fast as he could. He opened the door and crept out into the hall with Morgrem. The soldiers hadn't broken into the castle, but Zagereus could hear the siege weapons at work in the distance. As he ran through the halls he found some guards. He shouted orders to make sure everyone was prepared for battle. A few men ran off to alert any remaining men of the attack.

Zagereus turned and walked towards the back of the castle. The villagers would be seeking shelter in the catacombs, but if the attacking men saw the villagers fleeing into the secret passage that led into the keep they would be in trouble. He rallied men on his way and soon found himself in the catacombs. Many of the citizens had already arrived, most of them slightly wounded. Guards stood barricading the passage from the crypt into the castle. He was about to head back and aid those at the front door, but someone ran into him.

Rachel had barreled into him, she was in tears. When she saw it was Zagereus she buried herself into his chest. He just stood there frozen for a moment. "It'll be alright," he whispered. Then something dawned on him. Persephone and Hazel weren't here yet. He had to go make sure they arrived safely. He motioned for a chambermaid to take Rachel, and then ran back out of the catacombs. He heard a loud crack sound throughout the castle. They had broken in. He bolted towards their families bedchambers as fast as he could, Morgrem hot on his heels. He yelled for men to get to the front gate and hold it as best as they could.

As he neared Persephone's room he heard her scream. He turned the corner to see a soldier had cornered Persephone, sword raised to skewer the woman. He gripped his dagger and flung it at the man, it caught him in between his armor in the neck. Zagereus motioned for Persephone to hurry. He grabbed her and they ran to find Hazel.

The door was already busted down when they arrived. Two guards lay on the floor dead. One with a puncture wound in his neck, Luna was busy ripping the other man's throat out. Hazel stood in front of her bed, sword in hand, blood covered the blade. "Are you alright?" he asked Hazel.

She nodded her head, her eyes were wide with fear. "Y-yea, I'm fine. What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like royal soldiers. I think we have our answer for what happened at Olympus"

"Hades," Persephone whispered, she was almost in tears.

"You two need to head to the catacombs, others are already there. Stay there until I come back," Zagereus ordered.

"I can help! Let me fight," Hazel replied.

"No! You need to stay safe. Protect your mother, and the others. I'll be fine. Now go!" He yelled, pushing them in the direction of the catacombs. He turned and ran towards the main hall, by the sound of it there was already fighting going on in there.

Zagereus slowly entered the hall. The doors to the outside had been busted in. Archers stood in the doorway, shooting inside. Men clashed all around. Bodies lay scattered on the floor. Zagereus let out a low growl. His eyes shimmered from brown to a golden orange. He gripped his blades tight, and sunk them into the closest soldier. Morgrem charged some nearby soldiers, sending all three of them to the floor. Zagereus saw the archers take aim for Morgrem. He grabbed a lance from a downed soldier and flung it at the archers, it caught all four of them and knocked them backwards. He'd have to deal with them or they would just recover. He used his time to quickly charge at the enemy. One had already nocked his bow and aimed it at Zagereus. Zagereus jumped at a nearby pillar, using it as leverage to vault himself over the arrow and toward the archers. He sank his dagger, Bloodletting, into the man that just shot at him.

As he was withdrawing his dagger, he sliced another archer's throat with his sword, Reaper. He plunged the dagger into one soldier and the sword into the other, killing the two remaining archers. He glanced around the city. The fires were starting to spread. It didn't look like more soldiers were pouring into the city though. If they could just kill or fend off this force, they would survive.

A blade swiped Zagereus's back, effectively bringing him back to the battle at hand. Morgrem came from nowhere and tackled the soldier to the ground, before the wolf tore into the man's throat. He ran back into the main hall to assist the guards inside. He sliced into a soldier upon entering. A sword swept in front of Zagereus's face. Zagereus grabbed the soldier's arm and slammed the man into a wall. He then bashed the man's head into the wall until the soldiers' face had flattened. He plunged his dagger into a soldier's back to help one of his guards.

The attacking soldiers' numbers inside soon began to dwindle. What was left turned and fled back outside. A cheer went up in the main hall, but Zagereus knew it was no time to rest. He gave orders for the men to pursue them. The guards took off after the retreating men. Zagereus needed to check on the civilians. He ran back into the hallway and headed for the catacombs. He heard the sound of combat as he approached.

Guards were holding back attacking soldiers. They hadn't broken in yet, thankfully. Civilians had crowded as far away from the crypt entrance as possible. He noticed Hazel wasn't among them. She was assisting the guards to hold the attackers back. Zagereus quickly ran over and began to fend the men off. He plunged his dagger into a man's face, before ripping it back out.

A horn sounded in the distance, and the attackers began to fall back. It seemed they had sounded a retreat. They weren't going to get away though. Morgrem and Luna jumped over the barricade that had been set up and proceeded to take down men as fast as they could. Zagereus and Hazel hopped the barricade as well to give chase. The guards seemed to understand their commands without being told. They all jumped over the barricade and followed the two di Angelo children.

Outside soldiers were attempting to run back out of the wall. "CLOSE THE GATE!" Zagereus yelled as loud as he could. Soon the gate slowly began to shut, trapping the attacking army inside the walls to die. They backed themselves against the wall in attempt to form a strong group. Tartarus guards soon lined the walls and rained arrows down upon them, breaking their guard. Zagereus led a charge of men into the remaining soldiers. Time seemed to speed up as swords swung and plunged into men. Soon the last of the Olympian soldiers fell to the ground. Zagereus's ears were ringing by the end of the battle, he barely heard the victory cries sound throughout the keep.

* * *

><p>Triton sat on his father's throne, unable to sleep. He couldn't place it, but he felt as if something was wrong. Everyone else had already gone to bed so the castle was dead silent. He ran his hand along his sword, Excalibur, lying across his lap.<p>

A sudden commotion drew him out of his thoughts. Screams pierced the air, then an explosion. He stood and grabbed his shield, Spellbreaker, from its place by the throne. He ran, headed for the front door, and ran outside just as boulder came crashing down on the blacksmith shop. The city was under siege. "Prepare yourselves for battle!" he screamed over the commotion. Guards soon came pouring out of the barracks to defend the main gate, but it was already beginning to crack from a battering ram assault. "Civilians get into the castle!"

Achilles soon appeared at Triton's side, sword drawn. "What's happened?" he asked.

"All I know is we are under attack. I cannot tell you why, but I mean to find out."

Achilles was about to reply, but at that moment the main gate shattered, sending a few men flying backwards from the debris flying. Soldiers poured into the city, already beginning to kill off a few guard. Triton raised his shield as a soldier swung at him, deflecting the blow before he sunk Excalibur into the man's chest. Achilles knocked a man down before he decapitated the fallen soldier.

Wood shattering brought Triton's attention to the front door of the castle, soldiers had broken in. "I'll hold them off. You get back inside and help the others," Triton said over the sound of combat. Achilles nodded and ran off to the castle.

Achilles ran through the halls, taking down a few men on his way. He had to make sure the rest of their family was ok. A soldier fell from the second floor, which startled Achilles. He looked up to see Otos staring down at him. Achilles quickly ran up the stars and the two of them proceeded towards the bedchambers. "Have you seen any of the others?" Achilles asked.

"I saw your mother heading to the catacombs. Tyson came out of his room when I did, but he ran off in a different direction. We should go make sure the women are alright. Zelda and Ariel need to be gotten to-" Otos had stopped speaking suddenly. Achilles turned to see what was wrong, but he froze when he saw it. An arrow had pierced Otos through the heart. Otos's chest heaved rapidly before he collapsed to the ground. An archer stood down the hall from where they had come. Achilles let his blade fly through the air, catching the man in the center of his chest and sent him sailing into the wall. Achilles crouched to check on Otos.

Otos wasn't moving. His eyes were lifeless. Achilles clenched his jaw in anger, his eyes darkened as he stood back up. He would kill them all for killing his brother. He ran to the downed archer and retrieved his sword before continuing towards the bedchambers.

He came to their families bedchambers to find it all in chaos. He ran into Triton's room first to find it empty. Zelda and Ariel weren't there. A scream sounded in a nearby room, Achilles ran down the hall to find Zelda crouched over Elisif's body, her throat had been cut. Ariel stood behind her mother in tears. Zelda turned to look at Achilles when she noticed him standing there. "I'll kill them all for what they have done to my sister," she spoke bitterly, barely a whisper.

"We need to go," Achilles replied. "It's not safe here. We need to get you two to the catacombs." Zelda didn't move at first. She clutched Elisif's corpse closer to her, but then she nodded. She lay her sister back down and picked up Ariel. Achilles led them in the direction of the catacombs. He still had to find Tyson, but the man could defend himself. The woman and child behind him could not.

As they neared the catacombs a few guards came running towards them. Achilles told them to take Zelda and Ariel and get them to safety. The guards nodded before quickly leading the mother and daughter away.

Back outside, Triton and the guards were being overwhelmed. A flaming boulder came crashing down nearby. Triton gritted his teeth. He knew they couldn't hold much longer. He bashed his shield into an attacker's face until the man's skull was broken. He looked up to see a familiar figure entering the gate.

Hermes smiled smugly at Triton, as if he had already won. "Aren't you all persistent. You'd have been smart to lay down your swords and surrender. You just have to take after your father, though, don't you?"

"What have you done, Hermes?"

"Me? I'm just following orders. Just like Prometheus was when he slit your father's throat."

Triton felt the color drain from his face. He had never cried, not even when his mother had killed herself, but now he felt tears forming in his eyes. His father was dead. He had been betrayed. "Why?" Triton spat out.

"Because, he and Hades couldn't stop poking around. Now the two of them are dead, and all the children are in custody." Hermes laughed darkly as he spoke his lie. "Luke wishes you all eliminated." He raised his sword, but Triton recovered from his shock in time to block the attack. He shoved his shield into Hermes, making the man stumble backwards.

"Fall back!" Triton yelled. Guards immediately ran towards the castle. There was no way to seal the door, since it had been destroyed, so all the men continued running. How could they win? Defeat seemed inevitable. As he was heading towards the catacombs to join the others, something caught Triton's eye. In the corner of the throne room, against a pillar, laid Tyson's corpse. Three arrows were embedded in his chest. Triton was about to go over and mourn his brother when he heard the attacking soldiers' footsteps approaching. They'd soon be upon him. He tossed a final look at his brother's body before he ran again.

The guards sealed the doors once he entered the catacombs. Ariel ran to him and buried her face into his leg. They couldn't stay down here forever. The soldiers would either break down the door or they would let the people starve. A loud bang could be heard from the other side of the door, it sounded like they weren't going to be waiting. Triton scooped Ariel up and took her back to her mother. He kissed them both before finding Achilles.

Achilles looked up when he saw Triton approach. "I tried to come back and help, but there were just too many."

"I know. We were overwhelmed," Triton said, as he sat down beside his brother. "Hermes is leading them. He said father is dead, and the others were taken into custody. Tyson's dead." He almost choked on the last line. It still didn't seem real.

Achilles gave a silent nod. After a moment he replied. "Otos and Elisif too." Triton stared around at the people. They all looked frightened, as anyone would, given the situation. It all seemed so hopeless now. Soon soldiers would break their last defense and kill them all. What could have been so important to kill their entire family over?

Another loud crash sounded against the door, this time the door cracked a little. It wouldn't be much longer. He pat Achilles knee and stood back up. Achilles looked up at him sadly. "If we are going to die, let's give them hell," Triton said loudly. The guards yelled and drew their swords. Achilles smirked up at Triton. He stood and drew his sword, Dawnbreaker. If this would be their end then they would make it quite an end. The men formed ranks and steeled themselves for battle.

The banging on the door soon became louder, and the cracks on the door became larger. Suddenly, it shattered and soldiers came pouring in. The civilians screamed behind them and ran as far back as they could into the catacombs. Triton slammed his shield into a man, and stabbed at another. They soon found their line wasn't enough though, as the soldiers kept pouring in and archers stood in the doorway. Guards began to fall, and eventually the men scattered.

An arrow hit Achilles in the arm, and Triton dragged the man away from the fighting. Soldiers continued to pour inside and began to head towards the civilians. He sat Achilles down and charged at the soldiers.

A scream pierced the air. Triton spotted Zelda, a dagger plunged into a man's throat. As the man fell over dead she collapsed to the ground and clutched Ariel to her. Triton froze when he noticed the blood that poured from his daughter's chest. He grabbed the top of his shield and slammed it into a man's chest. He bashed the man's head in with the bottom until the man's skull was caved in. He ran as fast as he could to his wife and dying child. Zelda looked at him with tears in her eyes. He held her close and looked down at their daughter. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping, but a gash across her chest told the truth. He was too caught up with his daughter's death he didn't see the soldier approach.

The man's sword pierced Zelda through the chest. "No!" Triton yelled as he plunged his blade through the attacking man. Zelda crumpled in his arms. "No, this can't be happening." He covered her wound as he spoke, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I love you," she whispered before her eyes drained of life and she went limp. Triton screamed at the top of his lungs as her blood poured onto the floor. The blood poured all over the floor and found its way into one of the ancient markings that lined every inch of the castle. Suddenly everyone stopped moving. A low rumbling noise sounded throughout the castle. It was as if the entire castle had just shuddered. The castle had become so silent you could hear a pin drop. No one moved a single muscle. Nobody knew what was happening.

In the throne room a few soldiers stood by a fire. The fire suddenly went out, which made the men confused. One leaned in closer to it to poke at it and try getting it going again. Flames exploded from the fireplace, which engulfed the men. A few men nearby saw this and turned to run outside. They found the door had somehow been repaired and was sealed shut. They attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. They decided to try and find another way out and headed down a hallway. They saw a door at the end of the hallway and proceeded to it, but soon noticed the door wasn't getting any closer. The men took off in a sprint, but the door still stayed the same distance away. The men turned back around and saw that the way they had came was now just as far away as the door they had attempted to head to.

The soldiers in the catacombs began to scream. To Triton and the others, the men were all fine, but to the attacking men they saw their flesh rot off in decay. Triton wasn't sure what was happening, but he took the opportunity and plunged his sword through a few men. The guards seemed to notice this and went on an unopposed offensive.

They made their way through the castle and picked off every man that had seemed to go crazy. They reached the front door to find it repaired. Banging could be heard from the other side, but the door wasn't giving way this time. Triton ran up to the second floor and went out on to the balcony. Hermes and what was left of his men were attempting to ram the door down, to no avail. Hermes spotted Triton, and Triton noticed the color drain from the man's face. "You're men are dead, Hermes. Turn around and run back to your nephew and tell him that you were defeated."

Hermes scowled up at the young man, but gave the orders to retreat. Soon all the soldiers had left the city. The front doors swung open once all the attackers were gone. The civilians slowly went back out into the city, a city now partially in ruins. Triton turned to go back and retrieve his wife and daughter's bodies from the catacombs. Achilles and Triton locked eyes for a moment as they passed, but neither said anything to the other. The battle was over for now, but they both knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Macaria fought back the tears from the news that the soldiers in front of her had brought. They said her father was dead, she had suspected as much. Now, these men were demanding that she come with them back to the capital. They wouldn't dare attack Sparta, Ares was too big of a military threat. She glanced over at her father-in-law, the man was glaring at the men. He let out a low growl and stood. He paced in front of his throne in silence for a moment. He snapped his fingers once and men surrounded the small group of soldiers.<p>

Ares walked down the steps to stand in front of the man in charge of the militia. "You come into my home and demand to take my daughter-in-law away in chains by order of a brat that claims himself a king? You tell Luke that if he wants her, he'll have to go through my entire family." Ares turned and walked back and sat down. He gave a single nod and the soldiers were all impaled with spears, all except the one Ares spoke to. "Go, tell him what I have said. He kills my friends and expects me to bend a knee to him? You won't be taking the girl. Now leave, before I change my mind and kill you as well."

The man opened his mouth to yell in anger, but Eros and Anteros both stood and drew their blades, which silenced the man. Without a word the man turned and walked out of the castle. "Thank you," Macaria said in a whisper, as she ran a hand along Lady's side. Ares nodded his response. He ran a hand through his small beard, deep in thought. He felt a war soon to approach.

* * *

><p>Themis Castellan crumpled the paper in his hand. A raven had arrived not long ago with news from Olympus. Zeus was dead and now his grandson was king. The letter also told that Luke had killed Hades and Poseidon, and that Annabeth had been taken into custody. His grandson was acting like a child. He was going to destroy everything Themis had built.<p>

His eldest son, Coeus, sat across the table, drinking some wine. He watched his father as the man clenched his jaw and crumpled the paper. Themis stood and threw the paper into the fire. "Chiron!" Themis yelled. His son, Chiron, entered the room. He sat down next to Coeus and waited for his father to speak. Themis leaned his head to the side to crack his neck. "I need you to go to Olympus. Luke is going to destroy the kingdom if this keeps up. He's already killed two major Lords, and has sent armies to wipe out the rest of their families. I need you to go and keep the boy in line. At least Zeus knew how to keep in line. Now, it seems I must show my own flesh and blood how to behave as king. Don't let your sister try and bully you either. You are there under my orders, make sure they know that. A war is already going to probably rise from this, I don't need it getting any worse." Themis poured himself some wine.

"The boy just needs to fuck a girl," Coeus said.

Chiron laughed at his brother's remark, but Themis wasn't amused. Both sons grew silent quickly. "As you wish, father," Chiron said as he stood and took his leave.

* * *

><p>Eric paced around the war tent in frustration. Balgruuf and his men had set up camp not far away. They'd meet with them in the morning to try and negotiate. He had only brought Riku, Boromir, Midna, Alope, and Artemis with him from his family. The rest of his children had stayed home with their mother. "Are you sure about this news?" Riku asked a soldier. The man nodded.<p>

News had just arrived that Balgruuf was going to marry his new priestess. This could make matters worse for them. On top of that, news had arrived this morning that Zeus was dead and Luke was the new king. "Perhaps meeting them isn't such a good idea anymore," Artemis said. "This priestess has already converted all of Whiterun to her religion. She is more dangerous than we thought."

"No, we need to stand our ground. If we back down from fear then we will only encourage them to strike again. They've agreed to meet under a banner of peace. We should speak with them," Riku reasoned.

Alope glanced out of the tent and noticed the two figures approaching first. She rose and walked to the entrance of the tent, this drew everyone's attention. She watched the two figures dismount their horses, a wolf came racing up to one of them. "Percy? Nico?" she said. The others came to look outside at the two boys now standing a few feet away. "What are you two doing here?"

* * *

><p>Zagereus sat on the throne, staring blankly at a spot in the floor in front of him. He felt as if the world had grown darker. His father was dead, he knew that beyond a doubt now. He knew Bianca and Nico were still alive, but didn't know what was happening with them. Something had to be done as soon as possible, or Luke would send more men. Zagereus turned his gaze on Octavian, who cowered slightly under the young man's strong gaze.<p>

Hazel watched her brother as he sat there. She couldn't help but be reminded of the wolf at Zagereus's feet as she watched him. Shadows fell over his face, making him almost frightening. A dark animalistic aspect filled his eyes. Even his voice sounded like a wolf's snarl when he spoke. "If Luke wants me I'll come to him, but I won't be going alone. Send a raven to Triton, I need to meet with him at once. After that, call the banners. Everyone that is loyal to our family in this hold is to be present. If Luke wants a war, we'll give him a war."

_Stupid log out is stupid. Messed up everything I had. So not cool. Anyways. That is 9. The war should be actually starting by 12. I'm finishing up 11 tomorrow. So, I'm excited for next chapter too. You get a really good scene with Percy and Nico. Super sweet and angsty. Its perfect with them. I'm also in love with Robert/Apollo if you can't tell. Oh, and Chrion will be Tyrion from Game of Thrones. If you watch the show you know how awesome he is, or read the books. Either way. He has a perfect scene next chapter. It fits with his own character and Tyrions so well. Anyways. I'm off. I'll see you next week. Leave me lovely reviews. Send me private messages. I love talking to my readers. I hope you loved this weeks post. Later._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello to all. So, it has been almost two months since I started this and we are just now getting to Chapter 10. I feel weird about that. So, I may take some Fridays to post an extra chapter. To help ease the burden of taking so long with this long story. I'll announce at the end of each chapter when I will be doing that. Now, the catch is the chapter that gets posted on Monday has to get 5 reviews. Just a little deal we can make. 5 reviews for an extra chapter in the week. Not like, "Awesome story" or "Keep going", I like good reviews that give detailed comments. It's why I love Make-It and Taste the Rainbow. _

_I'm sad to see the season of Game of Thrones come to an end. This season was so amazing. They did a really good job considering like 90% of their budget went into the final two episodes. Now I won't spoil the season finale if you haven't caught it yet. I'll just say: Winterfell, Daenerys, and final scene. I want season 3 already! Now, we are going to do a little something different with this author note. I would like everyone to welcome my very special guest, Braigi, my beta!_

_Me: So, I've had you being my beta since chapter 2 of this. I must say thank you for all the help you have given me. This fic certainly has expanded with your help. Slave driving...I mean pushing me to work harder and do a better job writing. Anything you would like to say about things so far? No spoilers! Unless its about the giant eagles._

_Braigi: __Just that you've improved a great deal, though there's always more to work on. And no. The OP stamp is in effect for the giant eagles, lest I make BBQ \with them._

_Me: Also as stated before, please send all hate mail to him. He is the one that said everyone had to die. Why can't you let me make Nico into a total badass? Or throw Annabeth off a cliff? I'd also like to make the statement that I'm not pro-Percy being a whore like someone is._

_Braigi:__It's called emotional conflict, my lovely slav...writer. And no, you may not kill Annabeth, some of these people may actually like her. And even if they don't, she's very useful for my...our, purposes.__ And as for your (continual) complaints about Nico, if I didn't stop you, you'd have him farting out rainbow colored beams of death at everyone who so much as gave Percy an amorous eye. But yes, I will accept any and all hate mail...and will reciprocate with equal and appropriate force ^.^_

_Me: That is just gross. Nico has class. I'd just have him rain hellfire down upon everyone...something you won't let me do in my new story! Just because its not correct by mythological standards. Can I give Nico a whip to keep Percy in line? It can also be used for other purposes. Also, don't mind him. He's always so hurtful and cruel. Its why I spend my week crying over my laptop as I write these chapters. I don't even know why I'm letting you decide Annabeth's role in this story .. Anyways, lets not make this super long. I'll drag you back in eventually to do this again. Whether you like it or not! Closing lines, Diablo...I mean Braigi?_

_Braigi: Yes, I'm waiting on the next chapters. Be a good little boy, and do write them up promptly ;D_

_I'm not really sure why I keep him around either :P. Oh, that is right. He makes sure my grammar and tense doesn't suck. There is a picture I found that is appropriate for me and him. It is a guy asking can he sleep yet and the next slide is a computer with a happy face saying "No!". Yea...that is basically how he treats me. He made me stay up until 4 am talking to him the other night about the plot of my new fic. Slave driver. Anyways, as a reminder I have a link for my character bios on my home page. It comes in handy if you want to know stuff like how old each character is. Oh, and I have noticed the new image thing. I'm still a little confused on it, so feel free to hit me up on it. I am interested in having some stuff up with my stuff. So, if any of my readers can draw like a pro I would love to collaborate with you, and have your sketches featured as the artwork for my story. If not I'll just throw some imagery together and get something up._

_Disclaimer: Why won't you take my bribe Riordan? I just want to own Percy and Nico!_

_Warning: I'm going to continue my doodling with a pony riding a flamingo while playing cricket. Oh, and there's something about blood, violence, and slash that should go here too._

Chapter 10

Theseus sat in Atlas's chambers awaiting the man's arrival. He had been told a letter had arrived for him concerning his father. Theseus already suspected what it was about, as he hadn't been able to feel Grey Wind anymore. The last time something like this had happened Will had died. Something was very wrong, the other's wolves were all sending out feelings of distress. All the others could be in danger. Was the only reason he wasn't because he was given immunity to the affairs of the capital for being in the Night's Watch?

Snow grunted at his feet. He heard footsteps approaching, and then Atlas entered. "Theseus," was all the man said. He crossed the room and sat down in his chair. He held a scroll in his hand, and was tapping it on his desk. He wore a grim expression as he eyed Theseus. "Do you know why I picked you to be my steward, boy?" Theseus shook his head. He hadn't been happy about the decision. He had wanted to join his uncle in being a ranger, but it was out of his hands. "I chose you because you're the best I've seen in a long time. You've got promise. The only problem is you're like the rest of your family. You're smart, but you sometimes act before you think. The lot of you are great warriors, there's no denying that, but I need you to start thinking. I want you to take my place, should the time ever come."

Theseus sat in silence, he was shocked. The Commander of the Night's Watch wanted him to take his place if he ever died? "T-Thank you, sir. It's a great honor. I won't let you down."

"See that you don't. Now, I told you that, because, I have a letter for you. Now, if the legends are true you probably already know what this is about," Atlas said as he stared down at Snow. He extended his hand and Theseus took the letter. His father had been executed for treason, and the rest of his house was to be killed. If he hadn't been enlisted here, his name would be marked for death. For all he knew he still might be. "I'm sorry for your loss, for what it's worth. However, your place is here. I expect you to stay put and not go running off to go avenge your father. If you leave here you can't be protected. Luke can't touch you as long as you are here."

Theseus nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now get out of here. Go see to your duties. Go check on that body you found us."

Theseus stood and bowed before he took his leave. He shut the door after Snow padded out. The two made their way down to the lower levels to see what the healer had to say about the corpse. The man looked up from his examination when Theseus entered. "Commander Atlas asked me to come see what you had found out about this one," Theseus said, pointing at the body.

"One of the missing rangers that left with your uncle. Beyond that I'm not sure what else I can say. My best guess to cause of death would be the cold. Now, the curious thing is he doesn't carry the stench of death. I did go ahead and reattach the hand your wolf tore off of him." Theseus nodded after the man was done talking. His uncle hadn't returned yet, and now they had found one of the rangers in his party dead. Looking at the corpse sent a shiver down Theseus's spine. He couldn't place why, but something about it unnerved him.

The healer turned and walked over to a table he kept his equipment on. Theseus figured his business down here was done so he turned and headed for the door. He opened the door and Snow dashed off into the courtyard. Theseus tossed one final look back at the body on the table before he walked away. With his back turned and proceeding out the door he missed the dead man's eyes snap open.

* * *

><p>Nico watched Percy across the tent as the older boy slid his shirt off. He licked his lips at the sight of the other boy's lean torso. No, this wasn't a time for that. They were in danger. Tomorrow they'd go with the Starks to meet with the Eddlebricks. Maybe things could be settled calmly, there was already going to be enough fighting, they didn't need more. "You ok?" Percy asked, having noticed that Nico was lost in thought.<p>

"Yea," Nico whispered. "Just thinking about tomorrow. We don't need to stay here too long, we need to get to Sparta, and then back home."

"Home," Percy said quietly. Nico could tell something was bothering him about going home. "That means we'll have to separate. You'll go back to Tartarus, and I'll be in Atlantis."

"I guess," Nico said timidly. He hadn't thought of that. Percy would be torn away from him. Alope wasn't a warrior, but Macaria would probably end up going home with Nico. He didn't want to leave Percy, not now. "We don't know that though, we don't know what will happen."

"Maybe. I hope I'm wrong." Percy moved closer to Nico. He trailed his fingers down Nico's face. "I'll do everything I can to stay with you."

"You should be with your family, though."

"I know I should, but I l-" Percy seemed to catch himself with whatever he was about to say.

"You what, Percy?"

"I don't know if this is a good time to talk about this, given the circumstances."

"You mean not knowing if we'll be alive or dead tomorrow? Shouldn't that encourage you to say what you need to more?"

Percy bit at his lip as he looked into Nico's dark eyes. Perhaps Nico was right. What if Percy didn't get another chance to tell him? "Nico, I-gods why does this have to be so hard?" Nico squeezed his hand, and kissed Percy on the cheek. "Alright, here it goes. I know we've only been together for a short time. I mean we did consummate our relationship, but I'm scared, what I'm trying to say is, I might be going too fast."

"Just say it, Percy. You aren't going to scare me away."

"I think I love you, Nico." Percy had his eyes shut as he said it, afraid of Nico's response. The boy didn't say anything, though. He let Percy's hand slip from his hand. He got off the bed and paced around the tent. "Nico, I-I shouldn't have-"

Nico held his hand up. "Don't apologize, Percy."

"But you don't feel the same way, do you?"

Nico stared down at the floor, he didn't know what to say to the boy in front of him. It wasn't that he thought it was too fast, there were other reasons this scared him. He looked up at Percy, who looked hurt. Nico had caused his lover to hurt. "Percy..."

"You don't have to say it, it's fine."

"No, just listen to me. I-It's not that I think it was too fast. I'm not saying I don't feel the same way. It's just that I'm scared for other reasons. What if I lose you? What if your older brothers die? What if Zagereus dies? We'd be forced to marry. I-I'm not sure I could live like Robert and Apollo. I'm not sure I could watch you be with someone else."

Percy stood and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and held him close. Nico's arms slowly drifted up around Percy's neck and he leaned up and placed a small kiss on Percy's lips. "I didn't think about all of that. I wouldn't subject you to living like that. Damn the laws if it comes to that. I'll be with you until my dying breath."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to die, Percy. I couldn't stand losing you. I-I do lo-"

Percy kissed him again to silence the boy. "Shh. You don't have to say it right now." Percy paused for a moment. It was getting late, and they'd have to be up early to prepare for the ride. "We should get some sleep." Nico nodded. He moved from Percy's grasp and slid his shirt over his head. He climbed on the bed and slid his pants off before moving under the covers. Percy walked over and blew out the lamp before walking back to join Nico.

* * *

><p>"Married? He married her?" Clarisse exclaimed in shock.<p>

"Shh. Don't be so loud. Some crazy stuff has been going on with her. I think she might have some kind of hold over my father. My father hasn't remarried since my mother died, I don't see why he would now," Leo responded.

"So, just run her through and be done with her."

"It's not that easy. I-I think she might be able to wield magic."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo. Magic hasn't been seen in the world for almost a thousand years, ever since the last dragon died."

"Except for the di Angelos' wolves," Charles said, poking his head in the tent. "You two should be quieter with this kind of stuff." Charles held back the flap of the tent and Silena and he entered. "The di Angelos' wolves are the last living bit of magic in the world. It's why people tend to not start fights with them. They draw power from their wolves."

"You two should be getting to bed, separate beds," Silena said.

Leo and Clarisse exchanged a look. "I'll try my best to restrain myself from jumping into his bed, dear sister," Clarisse replied with a snort. Silena led Clarisse out of the tent, but Charles stayed behind, he keeing silent until both women were out of the tent.

"When are you going to tell father?"

Leo looked at his brother in confusion. "Tell father what?"

Charles let out a sigh. "You don't hide it as well as you think you do, Leo. I know your secret. Have you told Clarisse?" Leo paled. His brother knew he was gay.

"Y-Yes, she knows. She's covering for me. I-I'm not sure I can tell father. What if he hates me?"

"Father won't hate you, and even if he does, so what? I'm not going to let him just throw you out of the family."

"I don't really think you can decide that. He could disown you too. Everyone knows Cicero is his favorite, you would just be giving him an excuse to make him father's heir."

Charles rubbed the back of his neck. "Then just put off the wedding? I don't see this as fair to either of you. I hate to say it, but father is playing a dangerous game. He may be signing his death sentence with his actions." Leo didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he hadn't ever told Charles. Charles had always been the supportive older brother. "Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Annabeth heard her door open, but didn't turn around. She knew it was Luke or Hera, neither were people she wanted to talk to. She kept her gaze out on the night's sky from her balcony. A cold hand brushed her hair over her right shoulder. A pair of lips kissed her neck. She had once longed to be with Luke like this, but now she was sickened by his very sight. He had killed her father, and sent an army after her family. "How are you this evening, my lady?" came Luke's sickening voice.<p>

Annabeth's grip tightened on the balcony's railing. "Well, I was doing fine, but now I feel nauseous all of a sudden," Annabeth replied coldly. Luke's grip tightened on her shoulder.

"You should think twice before you speak to your king like that," Luke said as he turned her around to face him.

"A king? Hardly. It takes more than a crown to make someone a king." The back of Luke's hand collided with Annabeth's face.

"You ungrateful, bitch. I spared your life, and this is how you repay me?" Luke gripped her chin tightly between his hands. "You're going to do what you were promised to me for, and you're going to give me children. You will be my queen, and you will be happy. Do we understand each other?" Annabeth nodded. "Good, now I expect you to have a change in your tone when I see you tomorrow, or we'll see if a good whipping can't change your opinion of me." He released her roughly and turned and stormed out of her room.

Annabeth rubbed her face as she looked back out at the sky. She let out a long sigh. She hoped her family back home had made it through the attack. She walked back into her room. She needed to learn of Percy and Reyna's whereabouts. She knew they had both escaped capture. She had even caught a glimpse of Percy at the execution.

The only problem was she couldn't send out a raven until she at least found out if Atlantis was safe or not. She also didn't know if Percy had gone there. He could be anywhere. Perhaps she could still be useful to her family even in captivity. Since she's in the capital she can learn of their plans, they wouldn't suspect she could have a way of getting letters to family. She could relay their plans and perhaps help her family through this. For now, though, she'd have to wait patiently until she learned the fate of Atlantis.

* * *

><p>"You are troubled, my love," Calypso spoke in her alluring sweet voice. All of her plans were falling into place. She now had one of the Lords in the palm of her hand. His city followed her and her beliefs. Soon, she would have him claim another Hold for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she stood behind him. "What troubles you?"<p>

"What if this goes wrong and we lose?"

"You have the Lord of Light on your side. What more do you need? With him on your side you could even be king," she whispered the last line in his ear. "You just need to give yourself to him."

"I already took his vows, damn you. What more do I need to do?"

"Give yourself too him fully." Calpyso sat in front of Balgruuf on his desk. She undid the her dress and it fell from her body. "Let him give you a son."

"I have sons," Balgruuf mumbled.

"None of which were born from the Lord of Light. Let him give you an heir worthy of your line." She pushed herself off the desk and straddled Balgruuf. "Let me give you a real son." Balgruuf stood and pushed Calypso down on the table. He buried his face into her neck. She let an evil smile spread across her lips as he took her.

* * *

><p>Theseus took the lift down from the top of the wall, relieved that his shift was over. He was nearly frozen to the bone. He rubbed his hands together and brought them to his face where he breathed on them. As he neared the bottom he heard a door slam. Snow started growling at his feet. Something was wrong.<p>

When the lift stopped he threw the door open and followed Snow as he ran off. As he ran he took notice of the door down to the healer's room, it had been knocked off its hinges. A chill ran down Theseus's spine, but it wasn't from the cold. Snow clawed at the door that led into the hall where the superior officers slept. He opened it and proceeded down the hall. Everything seemed fine. He turned a corner to find someone clawing at Commander Atlas's door. "Hello?" Theseus asked quietly. The man turned around to face Theseus. It was the corpse they had found in the snow, except now he was up and moving. The once dead man charged Theseus. He wound his hands around the young man's neck and raised him off the ground.

Theseus gasped for breath as he pulled on the strong hands choking him. Snow dug his fangs into the corpse's leg, startling the walking corpse. He released Theseus, who fell to the floor. Theseus clutched at his throat as he panted. He pulled out his knife and dug it into the dead ranger's stomach. The man seemed relatively unphased by this. He stared down at the blade before punching Theseus.

Theseus jumped up and unsheathed his dual short swords from his back. He plunged them both into the man's chest. The man screeched and fell to the ground. Theseus pulled his blades from the man and sheathed them. He stood there staring at the corpse, rubbing his jaw from the punch. The door in front of him swung open to reveal Atlas. He held a lantern out to look at the scene in front of him. "What's going on out here?"

Theseus came to stand in front of his Commander. He was about to explain when he heard Snow start to growl again. Both men looked to see the dead man stand back up. Atlas paled at the sight, eyes wide. Theseus had a quick thought and grabbed the lantern from Atlas. It burned him for the brief seconds he held it. He flung it at the corpse and it quickly set the dead man ablaze. An unearthly scream came from the man as he fell to his knees and burned to ash. Doors started to fly open as the other officers came to see what was happening. All stood in silence as the corpse burned away until ash and bone was all that was left. "White Walker," Theseus heard one of the officers mumble.

* * *

><p>Bianca looked down from the hill at Atlantis. A few small pillars of smoke rose around it. It made the color drain from her face a little. Atlantis had already been attacked. The banners of Reyna's family still were up, though. Perhaps they had won. She forced the horse into a quick gallop towards the city.<p>

She rode through the gates and came to a halt in front of the castle. The city was already being repaired, but it had taken a lot of damage. Sally saw them first, and she practically ran and pulled Reyna off the horse. She hugged her child to her and seemed like she might start crying. "So it was a lie then?" Bianca turned to find Achilles looking at them from the doorway of the castle. He walked down the steps and came to stand next to his mother. "It's good you two are safe. We thought you all captured."

"Why would you think that?" Bianca asked.

Achilles sighed. "Hermes led an attack here. He told Triton that our father was dead, and that the rest of our family in the capital had been taken into custody."

"It was a partial lie. I'm afraid we didn't manage to get Annabeth out." Sally let out a sob. "I'm sorry. Nico said she had been taken by the time he got there."

"And Percy?" Sally asked.

"Nico got him out. They headed south to warn Alope and Macaria. They'll head back here after that." Achilles gave a nod. "Are you all alright?" Achilles and Sally's expressions grew grim.

"We lost family. Otos, Tyson, Zelda, Ariel, and Elisif all died in the attack. I thought we were all going to die, but then..." Achilles trailed off, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"But then what? What happened?"

"The castle shuddered, and something odd happened. I'm not sure how to explain it. The soldiers in the castle went mad. They didn't even fight back when we killed them."

Bianca processed the words for a moment. "That is odd. I'm sorry for your losses," she whispered the last line. Achilles extended an arm and helped her off her horse. "I don't need to stay long. I need to check on my own family."

Achilles nodded. "I understand, but you've had a long ride. You should get some rest. Triton left this morning for Tartarus. Your brother has requested a meeting with him. It seems they are planning on going to war."

"I can't say I'm against the idea. Luke needs to pay for what he did. He murdered our fathers. It's his fault people died here. It's his fault your sister is in captivity. I'd like to see his head on a spike for all of this. I'd like to put it there myself."

* * *

><p>Martin walked through the garden in thought. The news from his brother had just arrived not long ago, and now he was worried. Poseidon and Hades were dead, and now his friends were in danger. Percy was in danger. Martin had liked Percy since they were kids, and now Luke wanted him dead. He glanced over and saw Arya sitting by the fountain. She had her head in her hands, but it didn't look like she was crying. He approached the blonde woman and sat down beside his sister-in-law. "Are you alright?" he asked.<p>

She looked up at him, but didn't say anything at first. She looked out at the lake surrounding the castle. "I'm just worried, as I'm sure everyone else around here is. Your brother is in the capital, and your sister is in Tartarus. They both are in dangerous situations. I'm just worried about Rob. Though, I'm sure he's more worried about Apollo at the moment." Martin's eyes widened a bit in shock at what she had just said. She let out a chuckle. "Yes, I know about his infatuation with the prince. It's hard not to notice. I noticed before we were married. They always were around each other, and Robert blushed a lot when Apollo smiled at him."

"You aren't mad at Robert?"

"No, why should I be? He loves Apollo. I can't fault him for loving someone. I care about your brother, but I'm not in love with him. I know he's not in love with me either." She grew quiet for a while, staring at the lake. "Personally, I don't understand why they don't still see each other though."

"Oh, well...Apollo's kind of jealous of you. So, back before you two got married he told Robert that if he married you then Robert couldn't be with him. Not one to disappoint father, Robert went through with the wedding."

"So, he gave up on his love to please his family. That seems stupid," Arya chuckled. "He needs to make his own decisions. Maybe I should end the marriage and make things easy for him."

"I'm not sure he'd want you to do that for him, besides you two have a child together. That makes things a little complicated. While you are the mother, he is the eldest of our family. It wouldn't be an easy decision on where to put Brom."

Arya nodded. "I know. It seems a little unfair on both our parts." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I wish I could go see my family. Charles sent a raven. He said father might start a war. That's something we don't need right now. We seem to already be on the verge of a civil war. If the Jacksons and di Angelos survive they will declare war on Luke. The rest of the Lords will take sides, and I have a feeling most will side against the crown. Most of the families have ties to both the Jacksons and di Angelos through marriage. It'll gain them support. Luke being a royal ass doesn't help his case either." Martin chuckled at her last statement.

"I suppose you're right. War is upon us. In one way or the other. Let us pray we are all ready for it."

* * *

><p>Morning had come too soon for Percy. He had a feeling that most of the others felt the same way. A few guards rode around them, forming a sort of shield them. Eric rode up front, heading the group. Riku and Boromir rode close behind him. Midna, Alope, and Artemis stayed in the middle for more protection. Percy and Nico were trailing along in the back. Lupa padded along beside Nico's horse.<p>

Waiting for them on top of the hill were the Starks. Balgruuf was in front with a strange woman dressed in red at his side. His eldest son Charles was on his father's other side. His wife, Silena, on his other side. Leo was behind them, he smiled at Percy as they approached. Clarisse La Rue was by Leo's side, a scowl plastered on her face. Cicero and Baelor were behind Leo. Something about the new woman drew Percy's attention to her though. Something about her seemed off. This was the priestess he'd heard about, but something didn't seem so holy about her.

"Eric," Balgruuf said plainly.

"Balgruuf," Eric replied. "So this is the fire priestess I've heard so much about. She doesn't seem so frightening."

Calypso smiled sweetly at Eric. "Lord Balgruuf has chosen to serve the Lord of Light, and he will burn away all of my lords foes." Calypso's eyes shifted to Percy. Percy felt like his skin was starting to burn. Her gaze made him fidget. "Well, well, what have we here? I do believe you harbor fugitives, Lord Stark."

"These two are under my protection. I shall not see them come to harm."

"Surely you know of my friendship with Lord Castellan, Eric. I can't let you keep them while his grandson has put a bounty on their heads," Balgruuf stated. Riku and Boromir formed a wall in front of Percy and Nico, shielding them should anything happen.

"Such a handsome face," Calypso said, eyes still trained on Percy. "Your eyes are everything people say they are, young Lord." Nico growled next to Percy, his hand had slid to one of his blades. Percy reached over and grasped his hand to stop him, they couldn't draw their weapons while they were under a banner of peace. Nico scowled at Percy for stopping him, but returned his attention to Calypso.

Calypso had changed her focus to Nico now, and then let her eyes wander down to Lupa. A smile spread across her lips. "Ah, a direwolf. I'd hoped to see one." Lupa growled at the woman. "The offspring of a god." Her smile turned into a frown. "A false god. My lord will burn away all false deities."

Nico's hand shot to his bow. "Nico, don't," Percy said. "We can't." Nico huffed and let his hand fall from his bow.

"Don't threaten my wolf, bitch," Nico said between clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't speak to my wife like that," growled Balgruuf.

Nico's eyes darkened as they shifted to the Lord. He wanted to kill both of them, but Percy was right, he couldn't. "Pray that you don't meet me under different terms, _my lady_," Nico stated with venom. She just smiled back at him.

"I pray that you ask forgiveness for your sins, little boy, for the night is dark and full of terrors," Calypso spoke, her eyes cold as they bore into Nico. "Tell me, what will you do when all of Westeros comes to your city and demands you and your family's heads?"

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"When they come for those, what will you do?" Calypso asked, pointing at Lupa. Nico looked down at Lupa before returning his gaze to the woman. "You don't know what her and her ilk cause do you?"

"They cause no harm to anyone, unless someone means us harm."

Calypso laughed coldly. "You really don't know." Calypso got off her horse and approached the wolf. She reached on to the grass and touched the spot where Lupa's shadow extended across the grass. In a sudden motion, Calypso grabbed the shadow and yanked it from the ground, causing Lupa to howl in pain. Nico growled and jumped off his horse. He sent his elbow into the woman's stomach, causing her to release Lupa's shadow.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Artemis asked.

"You see, boy, your wolves serve another purpose other than making your family stronger and being your companions," Calypso spoke as she neared Nico, who took caution against her advancement. "Your wolves are the children of a god, the only trace of magic that remained when all other forms were extinguished." She stomped her foot on to Nico's shadow, and the boy fell to his knees in pain. "Does it hurt? This is the price of your family's sins. Your selfishness. You couldn't kill what was most precious to them, and now all of Westeros will bare their weakness."

Percy jumped off his horse and gripped his sword as he approached Calypso. She glanced at him and smiled. She removed her foot from Nico's shadow. Percy grabbed Nico as he was about to fall over. The odd attack, had left him drained. "What have you done to him? How did you do that?" Percy asked as he pulled his lover closer to him.

"Magic," Calypso stated simply.

"Magic died out many years ago," Riku said.

"Yes, but not completely." Calypso's gaze returned to Lupa. "The di Angelo's inability to do what needed to be done left an 'anchor' of sorts in the world. Through their wolves, magic is now seeping back into our world. Soon it will return, and destruction will spread across the Seven Holds. All, because, one family couldn't destroy the very last trace of magic. I'll ask again, what will you do when everyone is on your doorstep wanting your blood, little Lord." Nico stared up at the woman in fear as she spoke.

* * *

><p>Zagereus leaned against a window as he looked outside. Triton paced behind him in silence. Lesser Lords had been arriving the past few hours. He needed to discuss a plan of action before addressing the others once everyone had arrived. He looked at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.<p>

Triton stopped pacing and looked at him. "You already said that about five times since I arrived. It wasn't your fault they died. It was Luke. It was Luke's fault our fathers were killed. It's his fault my sister is being held captive. I-I am glad Reyna is safe." Zagereus had told him upon his arrival that Nymeria had reported Reyna being with Bianca. "I guess I'll see her when I go home."

"Home?"

"Yes, I did think I'd be going back there, regardless of if we go to war or not. I need to collect soldiers to fight. Then I'll march to war with you. I want vengeance as much as you do."

"Have you felt like this isn't really happening, yet? I know I do. I'm Lord of Tartarus now. Something I always saw as being my father's place ever since I was a little boy."

"We both idolized our fathers like that. We didn't think anything would ever happen to them. We thought they were invincible. They overthrew a king and put their best friend on the throne. Nothing like this seemed possible."

Zagereus returned his attention to the window. "I know," he said quietly. "Now, we are going to be leading an army to attack the capital."

"It's not going to be that easy you know," Triton said, coming to stand in front of Zagereus by the window. "Luke will get support, perhaps not as much as we will get, but support enough to make things difficult."

"I haven't forgotten Themis. He holds the largest army in the Kingdoms. The war would be difficult with him alone on Luke's side. Balgruuf will take Luke's side because of he is friends with Themis. We do have an advantage, though." Triton perked up at that. "Ares will probably take our side, and he is right on the capital's doorstep. The only downside is he would end up in a war on two fronts. Whiterun on one side and Olympus on the other."

"Same problem with Alagaesia. Solitude on one side, and Olympus on the other."

"You think Ulfric will take our side?" questioned Zagereus. Triton nodded. "What about you? You're right on a coastal border with Olympus."

"I had thought about that. It seems like a possible strategy. However, they'll probably try to establish a blockade with their ships." Triton's face grew grim. "We don't have an easy fight here, no matter how you look at it. We just need to gain as much support as we can. The more Lords backing us, the better. Major and lesser ones alike. We need to do anything we can to gain trust and support. We need as many men as can be spared." Zagereus nodded.

"We will win, though. We will go to their doorsteps, and you and I will kill Luke together." Triton nodded as the two clasped hands.

"We've always had each other's backs. I'm glad to count you as my friend, Zagereus."

"Same to you, Triton. I'll feel safer having you at my back in this. Living or dying in the game of thrones."

* * *

><p>Luke glared at his uncle across the table. Chiron had arrived that morning, and had promptly announced that Luke's grandfather had ordered Chiron be made Hand of the King. An order his mother told him he couldn't refuse if he wanted his grandfather's support. However, the man had done nothing but berate Luke since he had arrived. "Do you understand just how stupid what you did was? Do you know how foolish it is to try to wipe out an entire house? If you want to be king, then I suggest you act the part," Chiron said as he drank some wine.<p>

The council had been called to session due to Chiron's arrival. They all sat, quiet, as Chiron spoke to Luke, even Luke's own mother said nothing. All it managed to do was increase the glare from Luke. "Don't speak to your king like that, uncle." Chiron rose and slapped the boy across the face. "How dare you!"

"What will you do? Go crying to your mother? She's right there." Chiron gestured to Hera. "Chop my head off? Your grandfather will have you removed from the throne. You'll do as I say, boy. I'm here to make sure you're fit to run this kingdom."

Dionysus cleared his throat. "Yes, well we do have matters to discuss. The matter of the failed attacks on Tartarus and Atlantis." His eyes drifted to Hermes who sat next to his sister. "It seems the two new Lords have gathered and are discussing war. If that is so, then we would do well to prepare for a civil war."

"You should also keep in mind that most of the Lords were friends with Hades and Poseidon, your majesty. They may feel their loyalty lies with their sons," said Prometheus.

"I am their king. They will not turn on me," Luke said, turning his attention to his nails.

"Don't be a fool, nephew, blood and friendship run deeper than loyalty to a crown. If they didn't then your father wouldn't have made it to the throne," Chiron said, tossing a glance at Hera and Hermes. The two fidgeted and looked away from Chiron.

"We should try and talk peace with them," Phineus said.

"Peace? With traitors? Ha. I will have none of that. Gather a larger army and go wipe them out," Luke stated.

"What massive army would you suggest, your majesty? I'm afraid, on our own, we don't have enough force to take both Holds on in battle," Prometheus said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Perhaps Phineus is right, we should try for peace," Hera said.

Chiron flicked his chalice off the table, shattering upon impact. His gaze was trained on the broken cup. "There's your peace. Luke saw to the end of any possible peace agreement when he killed Poseidon and Hades. I can assure you now that you will have an easier time drinking from that cup than getting either of the boys to come discuss things peacefully."

Luke gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to be made a fool of by his uncle or anyone else. He thrust a dagger into the center of the table. "Find me a way to beat them. Anything. Any means necessary," he said darkly.

* * *

><p>Percy was busy saddling his horse. They had returned from the peace negotiation not long ago, and now they had to be off again. Alope said that Eric was going to ride back again the next day and talk with the Eddlebricks again, and it might be best if Percy and Nico weren't there. Nico had been quiet ever since they came back. Calypso had really bothered him. She definitely wasn't someone they wanted to underestimate. She was powerful, and she could wield magic. Percy finished with his horse and went over to Nico, who was too frustrated to manage saddling his horse properly.<p>

"Here, let me do it," Percy said softly. Nico looked at him briefly before dropping his hands from the saddle. "You alright?"

Nico nodded. "Just thinking. I feel like this is my fault, my families fault. We kept the magic that was given to us, and now magic is drifting back."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Percy, do you know why magic was destroyed? Why all the magic aspects were killed off?" Percy shook his head. "All those years ago, magic threatened to destroy everything. People with it became corrupt. Families seized power with it. This was when dragons roamed the sky. The Lancasters seized the throne with the power of dragons. The Dragon War. From the ashes of that they forged the Iron Throne from the swords of the fallen men that stood against them. Magic kept growing after that, families became stronger, and the Lancasters became scared. Slowly magic was wiped from existence. All except for two aspects." Nico looked down at Lupa. "The direwolves and the dragons were all that remained. However, some say that the dragons were cursed before all of magic was being wiped out. They stopped laying eggs, and slowly they died off. That was nearly one thousand years ago."

"What about the wolves? If magic was being destroyed why did they survive?"

"My ancestors couldn't bring themselves to kill them. They were trusted to take care of them by the wolf god. They couldn't kill such creatures. So, they hid out in the north and kept them out of sight. Sometime around one hundred years later, my family brought them back into the world. There was a lot of resentment, but then new king decided to spare the direwolves. I guess you know the rest of the story."

"And, because, they are still around magic had a source to draw back to?" Nico nodded. "Will there ever be a way for them to exist without such problems happening?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really want to talk about this anymore." Nico didn't want to think about it, because, he didn't want to think about the possibility of killing Lupa. Percy knew this. He didn't say anything else. He just finished getting the saddle ready in silence. He kissed Nico on the edge of his lips and went back to his horse.

Nico mounted quickly and sped off without a word, Lupa in hot pursuit. Percy spurred his horse and made to catch up to Nico. It was going to be a long silent ride. Percy couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. Magic returning would definitely make the war that he knew was coming much more difficult. Calypso's words kept playing in his ears. The night is dark and full of terrors.

_So, 9 marked the start of the civil war arc. 10 has marked the start of another arc. The White Walker arc. Now, another arc has actually already started back in 3. The issue with Gaea and Kronos. I'm going to call that the Kronos arc? Hmm...Lancaster arc? Something along those lines. Omgz at the angst with Percy and Nico in the tent. I think Braigi told me that got a good grade from him. Badass Calypso is badass...yet Braigi won't let me make Nico one. Just so you know, she's not a psycho. Lupa just set her off. Also, if you can't tell I love Tyrion in Game of Thrones. So, I kind of reflected that with Chiron. So, this week will be the first week that I do my double posting. Get me 5 good reviews before Friday and I'll post Chapter 11. Oh and either 11 or 12 will be my shout-out author note. So, that is another reason to be reviewing :P. It will be something I do from time to time. Ok, so this is a long A/N at the end. They are usually short. Anyways, give me some love and I'll see you Friday or Monday with Chapter 11. Peace._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, once again. You know, I'm actually not disappointed that we didn't get those 5 reviews met. Turns out Braigi will be pretty busy with finals, so I just need to make what I have last until he is done. So, if I had gotten 5 reviews I might have had to break my promise. You didn't make a liar out of me! :D. Now, on to another topic. I don't know why everyone complains about not having a beta :/. Mine treats me like a slave. I told him the other day that I pray for the sweet release of death so that I can be free from all this writing he makes me do. Morbid? Sure, but we both had a laugh._

_Quick shout out for a story. I support my readers and their creativity. So, everyone can go look at Run Like Hell by Make-it-Now-or-Never. It is a crossover with the PJ series and the Kane Chronicles. Also she wishes for a beta, so if anyone wants to offer to be one for her. _

_ Next order of business before I do my shout outs. So, I have this devianArt account, and one of my readers gave me a good idea for how to use it. I'll probably use it as a source of artwork for my stories. I'll do stuff like my thoughts on my favorite characters and stuff. Giving you a look into their personalities. I found a bunch of illustration stuff that I feel goes with this story. So, if you want to keep up with things like that on all my stories you can go to devianArt. My account name is XSonofHadesX. One final thing before we do shout outs. This is something very important for all of you to read._

**_Notice: Posting days will be going through some changes in the up coming weeks. I'm about to be working with four stories, so I want to give time to each one. Therefore, I will make separate days for each of them. Sola Amor Veritas (in-universe) will be on Mondays, Children of Loss (new fic) will be posted on Fridays, A Tale of Love and Thrones will be on Tuesdays and I will use Saturday as my extra chapter day, Choke will be on Sunday. So, everyone prepare yourself for those changes. They will start this next week. So not this one, but the next. This one will be normal, and then on Sunday I'll start it by posting Choke._**

_ Now, let us get on with the shouting:_

_Taste the Rainbow-or Else: You have been reviewing me since chapter 1, and I actually wait patiently for your review each chapter. Because, I know it will always be entertaining. I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far, and hopefully I won't kill off anymore characters you like (__**tosses evil glare at Braigi)**_

_Make-it-Now-or-Never: You have been the reviewer I talk to the most, with all our private messages. Oh, and since you are the one that said I should write more fics I'll let you know I've got 2 more already in the works. Also, thank you for getting me addicted to favoriting pictures on devianArt. Oh, and all sorts of shit, that is what is going to happen._

_Reining3: Thank you :D. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You see, Nico is just so blameable. Yet, so loveable at the same time. Yes, and that won't be the last encounter with Calypso and one of the di Angelos._

_Alright, that is all. If you want your name up there get reviewing :P. I have anon reviews enabled so if you don't have an account you can still leave me love. So, I will state this again later, but I want to state this now as well. No matter what happens, the main pairing is still the same, Percy/Nico. Just keep that in mind as we go along for the ride. Don't get pissed off and declare you are never reading this again because of anything that I may put in there that I'm sure you will hate. Just remember, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Alright, let us go in to this chapter together._

_Disclaimer: Do I own it yet? No? Pity._

_Warning: Today's drawing is a bunny...getting trampled by zebra. If I added some alcohol and sex in that drawing it actually would be the perfect picture for a warning for this story._

Chapter 11

"So, they are going to go to war?" Annabeth asked, turning to look at Thalia. The princess had come to Annabeth and told her about the deaths of her brothers, sister-in-law, niece, and Elisif. Her family was dwindling away, and now the rest were going to march to war. She had to find a way to communicate with them.

"Yes, Triton set out to meet with Zagereus, they are up at Tartarus right now planning their move."

"Any other news on the attack at my home?"

"Uncle Hermes wasn't sure what to make of it. His men had been winning, and then weird things started happening. He said the door was as hard as stone, and he could hear the screams of his men from inside. We aren't sure what happened."

Annabeth tapped her index finger to her cheek as she thought. This seemed odd, but somehow familiar. Something she had read back in the library in Atlantis. That's when it hit her. "Magic," she mumbled.

"Magic?"

"Ancient rune magic. Atlantis is covered in runes. They were supposed to be inactive ever since the destruction of magic, but something must have set them back off. Enough blood from my family could have done it. Luke's own orders sealed their loss."

Thalia smiled. "How do you know this anyways?"

"I read all the books we had. Runes were the form of magic my family used back in the days of magic. Atlantis was built with them, as a form of protection. Percy and I used to fiddle with some runes that were just laying around. I forced him to learn them with me. We ended up using it as a form of communication. It kept us out of trouble, since nobody else could read them." Annabeth's eyes widened a bit and she snapped her fingers. "I have an idea. You and I can do some good with this."

"I'm listening," Thalia said with a sly smile.

"You can get me information. I can make a rune and use it to talk to Percy. We could help Zagereus and Triton in their war efforts."

"You think that would work? Isn't magic supposed to have been destroyed?"

"It was supposed to have been, but maybe it found its way back. I don't know, but this is worth a try. Just let me work on making the rune, and then we will give it a try."

* * *

><p>As the others left the war tent, Charles pulled Calypso aside. He waited until everyone was outside before he spoke. "I don't know what your game is, witch, but I don't like you being around my family. I don't know what you are, but what you did yesterday shows that you are nothing but a threat."<p>

Calypso smiled innocently back at him. "A witch? Is that what you think I am? I am nothing more than a servant to the Lord of Light. He shall have no false gods before him. That wolf is an abomination and should have been destroyed. As for being a danger to your family, I mean them no harm. I only wish to help your father."

"Then help him by leaving." Charles released her arm and shoved it away, causing her to stumble backwards.

"I'll be going nowhere, young Lord. I'm married to your father now. You're in no place to be commanding me."

"We'll see if your tone changes when I am Lord. With what you are making my father do, that may not be much longer."

Calypso's smile grew. "You think you can threaten me? Tell me, who is it that will throw me out by your orders if you do become Lord? Your father's soldiers? The people of Whiterun? Have you forgotten they follow my teachings? You will have no power to do anything to me. Remember that." With that she shoved past Charles and walked out of the tent. Charles looked down at his hand, it was shaking.

* * *

><p>Chiron watched the Septum boy over the top of his book. The boy had been shadowing his nephew for the past two days. He remembered when the two had been inseparable. Now, Apollo seemed to hate the older blonde. He stood and made his way to intercept Robert. As the boy was following Apollo down a corridor Chiron grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards. He led Robert into a deserted hallway where he could speak to the young man in private. "You've been following my nephew around a lot the past few days," noted Chiron. Robert refused to meet his gaze. "Tell me why."<p>

"I can't, my lord Hand."

"And why not?" Robert didn't answer. "Well, speak freely, boy."

Robert straightened and looked Chiron dead in the eye. "I'm concerned for Apollo's safety. I don't want him getting hurt."

"We aren't at war yet. Now, tell me, why are you scared for his safety?"

"Armies may end up attacking Olympus, but that's only one of the threats. Some threats come from within. There are whispers from the people, they are calling Luke the new mad king."

"You are suggesting that Luke would turn on his own family?" Robert gave a faint nod. A war from the north would soon arise, Chiron knew this. There was also a high possibility that all of the princes and the princess here would be in danger. Chiron wouldn't put it past his nephew to turn on his siblings if the need arose. Jason and Luke had already become increasingly bitter towards one another. To make matters worse, Jason himself showed signs of rebellion. Chiron suspected the boy might try to seize the throne for himself. The act might allow for peace, but such an act wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. No, Chiron needed to ensure the other children's safety. "I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?"

"I'll keep a watch on the events with the possible war, and I'll keep an eye on Luke. If either seems to become dangerous, I'll let you smuggle all of the other Grace children out of the capital. I give you my word."

"You are taking a big risk, sir."

"They are my family. Nothing means more to a Castellan than family. One of them needs to survive so that a proper heir can be seated should Luke not survive the war."

"This seems dangerous."

"This is a dangerous game we all play, Robert, and you always have to have the right move to stay ahead. That is simply what I'm doing. Staying one step ahead."

* * *

><p>Macaria pulled Nico into a hug as soon as the boy dismounted his horse. Percy just stood off to the side and let Nico's sister embrace her brother. She pulled back and gave Nico a sad smile. The two seemed to be communicating through their wolves, because a look of understanding passed between them, but no words were spoken. Macaria handed Nico a scroll. He opened it and frowned. He held it out in Percy's direction and Percy walked closer to take it. Their brothers had decided to march to war. At least they were still alive.<p>

Macaria gave Percy a sad look before she handed Percy another scroll. This one was from Triton for Percy directly. Percy's heart sank as he read over the letter. Two of his brothers, his sister-in-law, and his niece were all dead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Nico staring up at him. He pulled Nico close to him and crumpled the note in his hand. He buried his face in Nico's shoulder and let out a sob. Macaria silently watched the two as Nico comforted Percy.

They all looked at the doorway into the castle when a throat cleared. Aphrodite stood in the doorway. She motioned for them all to follow her. Macaria walked to the door. Nico was about to follow, but noticed Percy hadn't moved. He tugged on his lover's hand and the boy looked at him. The look of pain in Percy's eyes was almost unbearable for Nico. He felt tears sting at his own eyes. He tugged one more time and slowly Percy walked forward. He tightened his grip on Nico's hand, refusing to let the boy go.

Aphrodite led them into the main hall where Ares was waiting for them. Eros was seated to his right. "You arrive in dark times, young Lords," Ares spoke. He stood and approached the two new arrivals. He pat them on the shoulder. "I am truly sorry for what happened to your fathers, they were both great men. They did not deserve to die like that."

"No, they didn't," said Nico. He said it quietly, but it came out with such ferocity it startled Ares a little.

"You brothers are doing the right thing by avenging their father's death. That boy has no business being king." He looked at Percy. "I'm also sorry for your loss at home, Perseus." Percy didn't look up from the floor. Nico squeezed his hand, but the taller boy didn't respond.

"If they are going to go to war they will end up needing help," Nico said after a moment. Ares raised his hand to keep him from continuing. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

"I know what you would ask of me, but I'm not sure I need to take my people to war."

"War could come here. Whiterun will support the crown. They will either come through your Hold or Eric's. If we had your support, it would help us keep their troops away from the large battles."

"And what will I do when Themis or Luke sends his army to assist? If you haven't noticed, I am isolated from your brothers and their territory."

"If Luke or Themis sent men, they would stretch themselves thin in doing so. They would have too many war fronts on their hands to fight properly."

Ares smiled at the young di Angelo. "You remind me of your father. I remember when he came to me and asked me to support Zeus in his rebellion..." Ares seemed to trail off in thought.

"And what happened when you denied him help?" Nico asked, already knowing the answer. Aphrodite tossed her husband a look, and Nico knew he struck the right nerve. He lowered his gaze to watch Ares out of the top of his eyes, his signature gaze. The haunting stare of a wolf.

"My love lost her family," Ares replied after a moment. He took in Nico's gaze. Just like his father, Ares thought. He knew Nico wasn't going to relent, and his sister would only assist him in pestering Ares on the subject. "Fine, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"Your sister remains at my side. It will allow me to have communicate with your brother and his army. I'll have some inkling as to what is going on, and the wolves are a faster way of communicating than a raven. Safer too."

Nico looked at his sister. He had sort of hoped she would be returning with him to Tartarus. That was if his brother hadn't already marched to war already by the time Nico arrived. There was no way Nico was just going to sit at home and let his brother go to war by himself. "I agree," Macaria said while looking at Nico.

Ares nodded. "Then it is agreed. When you return to Tartarus tell your brother he will have my support in the war, and I look forward to seeing him on the steps of the palace at Olympus." Nico smiled at Ares. He looked back at Percy, who was still not moving. His heart fell. Things would hopefully get better for his lover soon.

* * *

><p>Jason lay with his head on Piper's lap as they sat out in the garden. He couldn't help the smug smile plastered on his face. His friends made a fool of Luke and the war hadn't started yet. Now, his uncle had arrived and was making him look even more foolish. He let out a content sigh. His eyes were closed and he hummed a tune that he heard a bard play earlier. Piper gently ran her fingers through Jason's hair. "You seem happy," Piper said, breaking their silence.<p>

Jason popped one eye open to stare up at her. "Why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day, my brother is being made a fool of, and I have a beautiful girl staring down at me."

"Don't let your brother hear you make fun of him."

"Yes, I know. My neck trembles in fear of him. I have the feeling that, as things progress, he won't be favored by the people here in Olympus, though. He is already starting to crack the whip on them, and the war hasn't even started yet. One day as king and he made a move that already decided his fate."

"You would do better?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be stupid enough to execute men that were well liked by the kingdom. They would have been better used for bargaining for a time like this. The same could be said about Percy and the rest of our friends."

"So, you are saying our friends are bargaining chips?" Piper asked, letting Jason's head fall out of her lap and on to the ground. Both of his eyes opened now to look up at her.

"No, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I wouldn't have even gotten myself into a situation like that. I'm just saying it was a foolish decision on my brother's part."

"What was a foolish decision on my part?" Jason sat up and looked behind him at his brother. He scowled as the boy approached them. Piper shifted slightly behind Jason and got very quiet.

Jason knew he should keep quiet, but by this point, he had come to hate his brother. He couldn't stop himself. "That you were a fool to kill Hades and Poseidon. You were a fool to attack their castles. I'm not sure how in all of this you thought just having a crown made you all powerful, but being a king is more than that. It means more, father was a good king. You don't even come close to filling the crown he wore. You were a little whiny boy in his eyes, nothing more, and that's all you will be as king."

Luke's nostrils flared as Jason finished his rant. Piper saw him reach for his sword, but Jason didn't even move. He just stared Luke down. "Watch yourself, brother, or we might have a new execution."

"I'm sure we will. I'll make sure they don't mount your head on a spike when that day comes." Luke was red by now. He was furious his brother would speak back to him.

"You should learn to sleep with one eye open, _brother_." Luke spat out the last word.

"You should not sleep at all, _my king_," Jason replied with just as much venom. Piper grabbed his hand and yanked him away. Leaving a seething Luke behind them.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered as she dragged him back into the palace.

"I'm not scared of him."

"I know you aren't. I am, though. Please don't antagonize him like that. For me?" Jason reached his hand up to brush some of Piper's hair out of her face.

"I'll try my best." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.

* * *

><p>Kronos watched as his mother opened an old trunk. Inside she pulled out a set of armor. Though it didn't look like anything Kronos had ever seen. Large sharp teeth lined the tops of the shoulders. Scales ran down the entire suit. She laid it down on her bed for Kronos to get a better look at. "It was my brother's suit of armor. One of the few things I managed to retrieve before I left. We will be going to war soon. I want you to have it. Wear it well. There is no other like it. The strongest armor ever crafted." Kronos pressed his hand against it. It felt harder than rock.<p>

"What is it?" Kronos asked. He picked it up, it didn't feel that heavy.

"Dragonbone armor. The last set left in existence. It has been handed down from Lancaster to Lancaster. It is light, but don't let that fool you. Like the dragons of old arrows won't pierce its armor."

"Didn't archers kill them sometimes?"

"Their only weak spot was on its belly. The armor sets that were crafted were made from the hardened scales off of the backs of dragons. There is no better protection that you will find."

"I will claim us the Iron Throne, mother. I'll do it wearing this armor and the swords father is having crafted for me. Are you sure it will be so easy, though?"

Gaea smiled at her son. "The timing could not be better, my child. War is already coming to Westeros. Word has reached us that a rebellion will soon begin. The houses that slew my brother are at war with each other. They bicker and fight amongst themselves, all we have to do is go in and pluck what was taken from us."

* * *

><p>Theseus sat with Atlas in the man's office. He watched his commander in silence as the man stared at the fire. He had said he wanted to see Theseus first thing in the morning, but when Theseus arrived the man had just been sitting there. After what seemed like hours, the man finally spoke. "Do you know the old stories about the White Walkers?"<p>

Theseus waited for the man to continue, but the man didn't say anything else. Theseus cleared his throat before speaking. "Only a little. Only from the occasional story we would get from father or the nurse. Not too much really."

"Do you know why this wall exists?"

Theseus took a moment to think about his answer. It seemed like an easy question. Everyone in the kingdom knew the answer to it. "To keep out the Wildlings."

Atlas shook his head. "No. If only that were the only thing to worry about in that frozen wasteland. The real reason was what you saw last night. Winter will soon be upon us. Those things are rising again. The wall was built by magic. It was created to separate civilization from those things." Atlas paused a moment. "The good news is that the wall should be strong enough to withstand an assault from them."

"What is the bad news?"

There was a long silence. "Let us hope the wall can hold."

"I don't understand. I thought they were just legends?"

"They were thought to be. Only the Nights Watch really knows they still lurk in the shadows in the wilderness beyond the wall. Rangers come back having gone mad or we find their corpses out there. They have been quiet for far too long."

"You just said that men still report the occasional spotting of one."

"Aye. They do. Never more than maybe one or two at a time, though. Do you know why I sent your uncle out there?" Theseus shook his head. "We've been getting some strange reports. Stirrings farther north. The sky grows darker to the north, and the darkness is slowly approaching. For a little over a thousand years they have slumbered, and now they seem to be rising again. The only problem is, besides the wall we don't have a sure method to defeat them this time around. Besides the men you see here now."

"How were they stopped last time?"

"The Lancasters sealed them off. They used their dragons to push the walking dead back into the north and then the priests of the old gods created this wall. Gave their lives to do so. They fear fire. As you saw, it's the only way to make them stay dead. Dragonfire was definitely the most effective, but as you can see, we don't have any dragons."

"What are we going to do?"

Atlas straightened in his chair. "Well, the reports that were kept safe throughout the years suggested a source to the White Walkers. The problem was that whatever it was disappeared when the wall was raised. Jamie Lancaster led the entire kingdom's army beyond the wall to hunt down the source. He brought so many dragons that the sky was blackened out from their wings. The problem with that was that it gave them away. Whatever it was vanished along with the army of the dead."

"So you aim to find it?" Atlas nodded.

"We need to keep this from happening again. Taking a few men north to scout around seems like a good idea. The problem is that there is a lot of ground to cover. I might do better to take every man I have. I'm going to spend some time on this before I make a decision." Nothing else was said. Theseus just sat there, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Percy lay in his bed trying to sleep. Nico slept peacefully at his side. Lupa watched Percy from the foot of the bed, she wagged her tail when he smiled at her. He had lost so much. His father, two of his brothers, his niece, and his sister-in-law were all dead. Annabeth was being held captive. His brother would be marching to war soon. There was a high possibility that more of his family would die by the end of this. The army that was wrapped around Nico's sleeping form tightened. What if Nico didn't make it? No, he would sacrifice himself to save the boy if he could. Percy couldn't let more of his loved ones die.<p>

Percy's eyes began to droop and he soon fell asleep. Except he didn't dream. He found himself in a weird place. There were no walls. There was nothing. The only thing Percy could see was fog in the distance. There didn't even appear to be ground for him to stand on, but he still stood as if there was a ground. "Percy." Percy jumped at the sound of his name. It was only a whisper, but it echoed around the empty void. From the fog emerged a figure. At first, Percy couldn't make out who it was, until they were standing in front of Percy.

"Annabeth?"

"Hello, Percy."

"How? How is this possible?"

"Do you remember the runes we used to play with when we were younger, Percy? You remember I made you learn the entire series of letters and meanings with me?" Percy nodded. "That is how I am talking to you. I made a blood rune. It-It isn't as good as the runes we have back home, but it seems to have done the job. I just don't know how much time it will give me."

"Runes worked through magi-" Percy trailed off. The answer dawned on him. Annabeth seemed to notice.

"Percy, have you encountered magic already?"

Percy nodded. "There was a woman with the Eddlebricks. The Fire Priestess. She hurt Nico and Lupa with their shadows." Annabeth was quiet, she was deep in thought.

"It is true then. Magic is returning. Percy, the runes back at Atlantis are working again. That's how Triton managed to pull off a victory. That's how I'm talking to you. Did the woman say anything about how she was able to use magic again?"

Percy bit his lip. "It-She said it was because of the di Angelo's wolves. She said they were like an anchor for magic to return to the world. If that is true, will more magic return? Will we return to the old days?"

"I don't know, Percy. Things are about to get dangerous. Magic will only make this harder. Triton and Zagereus are about to march to war."

"I know," replied Percy. "They sent a raven to Sparta."

"Is that where you are?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm going to keep using this to keep track of you. I'll let you know information I find out. You need to hurry home, though. You will be very useful to Triton as a relay for the intelligence I gather."

Percy nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm alright. I haven't been harmed. I'll be more useful to you here, though. Are you with Reyna?"

Percy shook his head. "No, Bianca took her to Atlantis. It's just me and Nico." Annabeth's jaw tightened. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't like Nico?"

Annabeth shrugged. "As long as you're safe I don't care if you are traveling with him."

"That isn't what I asked. Why don't you like him?"

"It's not important right now, Percy." The world shuddered around them. "Well, it seems our time is up. I'll contact you again when I learn more information."

Percy sighed. "Alright. Take care of yourself, Annabeth."

"I always do." With that, Percy's eyes flashed open. He was back in bed. Lupa was now asleep. Nico had rolled over and was now facing away from Percy. Percy watched the ceiling in silence for a moment. At least his sister was alright. He had to get to his brother, though. That way he could be there to tell Triton what Annabeth learns. Percy rolled on to his side and scooted closer to Nico. He pulled the boy close to him and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. Soon he drifted off to sleep and finally dreamed.

* * *

><p>Ulfric looked over his wife's shoulder as Athena wrote a letter. "Are you sure this is a good idea? If Hera finds out you revealed this..." Athena finished the letter and folded it.<p>

"The boys must know what their fathers died for. Perhaps this can serve a good purpose. If this gets out, Luke will not have a claim to the throne."

"Claim by blood and claim by power make no difference. He's seated there and the soldiers are in his grandfather's pocket. Our son is in Olympus still. Doing this could drag us into a war."

Athena sealed the letter and stood up from the desk. "We will likely find ourselves in this war one way or another. I haven't forgotten Robert. I am only sending this to Zagereus and Triton." She brushed past her husband and walked towards the door. She patted her youngest, Uriel, on the head as she walked out the door. When she arrived at the aviary, she found Martin holding a letter that must just have arrived. His face was filled with sorrow as he clutched the letter tightly in his hands. "Martin? What's wrong, my child?"

He jumped at the sound of his name. He looked at his mother like he was on the verge of tears. She reached out and plucked the letter from his hands. She read over the letter's contents quickly. Her legs felt like collapsing. Her head felt dizzy. Her hand traveled to her mouth to cover a sob from escaping. Two of her daughters and her granddaughter were dead. Murdered by Luke's order. She stumbled, but Martin reached out to steady her. "Show this to your father," she said, holding out the piece of paper. Martin nodded. He slowly grabbed the parchment, hand shaking. After he left, Athena let the tears flow.

* * *

><p>Eros watched his wife sit and talk with her brother. Their wolves play nearby. He can't help but feel jealous of them. Their 'pack' bond is stronger than his own relationship with his wife. Macaria smiles at Nico and fusses with his hair, the boy tries to swat her hand away. Eros spots Percy watching the pair as well out of the corner of his eye. He motions for the boy to come and sit with him.<p>

Percy sits down next to the eldest La Rue. They are quiet for a moment. Watching their loved ones interacting. Eros is the first to speak. "Do you find yourself jealous of his siblings? Of his wolf?" Percy looked at Eros in confusion. "I just feel like Nico and her bond closer than she and I do, and I see her more often. I feel like her wolf completes her better than I do."

Percy silently watched Nico smile at something Macaria said. Nico's gaze caught Percy's for a moment. His smile widened and blushed. Macaria looked at Percy and said something to Nico causing his eyes to widen and duck his head. Percy smiled at the sight. "I can't feel jealous. They've always had a close bond in their family. I'm happy he has her here with him right now. Anything to keep his mind from his father's death. I think he's still in denial about it, though. I actually enjoying having Lupa around. Maybe you should try bonding with Lady."

Eros hummed for a second, contemplating the younger boy's words. "Perhaps." Eros stood and made his way over to the siblings. They grew quiet as he approached them. Macaria smiled fondly at her husband. "Would you mind if I spoke to your brother in private?" She shook her head. She gave Nico a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She walked off, motioning for Lady to follow. Eros sighed and sat down next to Nico. He fidgeted a little. He and Eros had never really spoken privately. How is it that your family is so close? What makes your bond so strong?"

Nico watched Eros for a moment before he replied. "Our wolves are part of it. It's like a shared empathic link through them. We don't feel each other's emotions constantly. We just sense their presence. I think all of us older ones are slightly closer, though. My older brothers and Macaria always were really protective of me growing up. They were kids back then. They were being irrational. I think they thought that since our mother died I wouldn't survive on my own. Like animals in the wild sometimes will die when their mother is killed. As we grew up, they still were protective. Macaria and Theseus weren't as bad, but Zagereus wouldn't let me out of his sight a lot of the times. Until I was around thirteen I felt like I had a second shadow."

Eros gazed down at Lupa, who was licking her paw. "Do you feel complete with Lupa? Do you feel like you would need Percy since you have Lupa?"

Nico's gaze traveled down to Lupa and then back to Eros. "You know, before him and his family came to Tartarus I would have said she would be all I need. Now, it's different." Nico looked at Percy who whistled for Lupa to come to him. The wolf barked and dashed off to the dark haired boy. "It does help that she took to him so well. Have you tried bonding with Lady?" Eros shook his head. "Piece of advice. Bond with our wolf, you pretty much win our heart. Our wolves are the most precious thing in the world to us. Try playing with Lady."

"You know, people's description of you isn't accurate. The Wolf Prince. Most people talk about you like you are cold and ferocious. You're not so bad."

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone. Wouldn't want people to think I'm a softie. Especially with war approaching. I don't have the intention of staying at home. I mean to be on the front lines with my brother. I want to make my father proud."

* * *

><p>Triton rubbed at his temple as he sat next to Zagereus. They sat with all of the lesser Lords from both of their Holds. It was a headache having to listen to all of the men. Many of them were arguing about who should lead what group of men, what course of action would be best, or who would get to be the two young men's second-in-command. The men seemed to finally grow quiet. Triton looked up. They were all staring in his direction, but they weren't looking at him. Zagereus's eyes had changed to a golden orange. They had become feral. An exact copy of Morgrem's eyes. All of the Lords had grown quiet when they noticed this. It was clear Zagereus was annoyed with them.<p>

When he saw everyone was silent, Zagereus's eyes shifted back to their normal brown. He sat forward and placed his arms on the table. "This isn't a time to be bickering. The men you all swore an oath to were murdered. Now is the time for vengeance. Now is the time to march to war. Their army is going to be unified. We will have to be unified as well if we are going to defeat them."

"How are we going to defeat them?"

"They outnumber us with Themis taking their side."

"They do, but numbers do not win a war," said Triton. "We are going to march to the capital and put Luke's head on a spike. If Themis wants to help Luke he will find his head on one as well."

"It won't be easy," added Zagereus. "However, the easy way never is the right way. Luke deserves to die for what he did." Many heads nodded and mumbled their agreement. "Everyone will prepare to march to war. Return to your homes, gather your armies, we march to war in three days' time."

* * *

><p>The next day, Percy found himself in the stables preparing his horse for departure. Nico was saying goodbye to his sister. Apparently, the two sensed that Zagereus was about to march to war. That meant they needed to get home as fast as possible. Nico said a final goodbye and walked over to Percy where he began to saddle his horse. "Ready?" Percy asked.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. In a few days' time we will be getting our first taste of battle. I can't help but feel a little nervous."

"You'll be fine. I doubt an enemy will even get within ten feet of you before you have an arrow through his head." Nico just rolled his eyes as Percy smiled at him. "Well, this will be our longest ride."

Nico nodded. "Stopping will be dangerous, but it is something we will have to do." Nico was quiet for a moment. "Percy?"

Percy looked up from his saddle at the younger boy. "What is it, Nico?"

"I-I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. Being there for me. Caring for me. I'm really glad we don't fight like we used to when we were little. You mean a lot to me, and if something happens I-"

"Don't. I mean don't finish that sentence. I really care about you. I don't want to have to think about what might happen in a worst case scenario." Nico nodded. "We'll protect each other, and we will both come out of this in the end."

_Dun dun dun. Chiron, you crafty devil. As you can probably tell this is a bit of a filler chapter. Just getting more of some back story and things for the future planted. Jason has some balls, though. I'm hoping you all are enjoying all the different story lines, other than Percy and Nico's. I know that sometimes they don't get a lot of time, but there is a lot still going on. However, as you noticed they haven't been out of a chapter since chapter 3. I've worked to make sure they have time in each chapter. So, this Friday I'm going to try to do something different. Like I said I usually do 5 reviews, however, this week I'm just going to give you chapter 12 on Friday. Like I said there are a lot of chapters to come and I just need to speed things up a little. Now, I do still appreciate reviews, but I'm not going to require a certain number this time. I'll let you know the next time that applies. Well, as long as Braigi can get it back to me with all of his finals going on. If not I will see you Tuesday._


	12. Chapter 12

_Time for another chapter. I'm sorry if last chapter was boring for anyone. I just had to hash out a few things for plot. Now, I need to talk about a few things. I'm really starting to realize the complications of being an author. I'm so compelled to make the character so happy, but to have such a good story I need mountains of drama. Before I started writing, I always got so mad at authors for some of the things they put characters through, but now I get it. I hate it, but I get it. So, just know that while you are there raging what might happen, I am right there with you. I can't do what's best for me. I have to do what's best for the story. You have no idea how much time I spend complaining to Braigi about plot points that just hurt my heart to write. Yet, I know they drive the story in such an emotional way and I have to do it._

_Now, while last week was shout out week. I do have two reviews that I need to address._

_Taste the Rainbow: Jason is one of my favorite characters. I have a list. I'm not sure the order, but I know the first two are Nico and Percy. In that order. Next is probably Apollo and Robert. No, no you are not the only one who thinks that. I've actually received many requests that Annabeth die in the end. Something I was arguing with Braigi about, but we...fixed it. Oh, and please do not harm me or my beta. If we die there will be no more chapters. I've stated before, Percy/Nico all the way!_

_Reining: I'm like in reviewer love with you I think. Your reviews are just awesome. In every single story. They always make my day and make me smile. They are like crack...or chocolate. Well...there's a reason I'm working so hard on making them appear so much. We will get there in like five or six chapters. Also for building their relationship. Like I said to you, I did not even think about that until you mentioned it. It kind of poetic. Also...mwhahaha at your last comment._

_So, as I said, Apollo is one of my favorites. That is why he appears in so many of my fics. Just have a thing for sexy blondes. Especially if I imagine him as Alex Pettyfer. Also, I wanna talk a little on Percy/Nico's relationship. They were sort of based on Derick/Odette from Swan Princess...possibly Swan Lake, but I'm less familiar with that version. I know the Black Swan version :P. It was a story of them hating each other growing up, and then reunite after four years. Then they have this love at first sight thing, where both of them fall head over heals for each other. I don't do this for them in my other fics, but in this one, in my head, I'm working at making them the ideal ultimate romance. Take that Twilight._

_Also, I found an artist on deviantART. Everyone should go check out loveXxXhate, they are really good. I found them by finding their drawing of Hitome-Chan's 'Coding and Codeine', which is a really amazing fic by the way. His drawing of Percy/Nico was just so awesome. So, if you are reading this loveXxXhate, you are awesome. Anyways, that brings me to my next point. If any of my readers are artists that can draw like that, I would like to request a few drawings from you. They would range from probably all of my fics. I know this one, Choke, and probably my upcoming one, Children of Loss. So, please contact me if you can draw that amazingly. Speaking of imagery. I have some imagery up for this fic on my deviantART account. If you wanna check it out, again my name on there is XSonofHadesX. Go be amazed._

_Oh, and I forgot to mention last week. I usually promote stories that I've been reading. I forgot this one last week and I really loved it. It is 'Taking the plunge', by SomuchSarcasm. It was very nicely done, and I loved how it turned out. I'd also like to shout out bookw0rmy. I thank you for taking my nagging and updating your cliffhangers, since I'm addicted to your stories. Oh, and I would like to thank all of you who mention me in your author notes. It warms my soul. I've been seeing that a lot more lately. Hmm. Well, I have been trying to read more fics. So, I've been reviewing more. Like I told Reining, I've been really busy with all this writing, that I just haven't had much time to read. Well, I did some catching up while Braigi was gone this past week. Also to those of you that have, thank you to all who are making me one of your favorite author. To me that is a high honor. Going back to good stories and Hitome-Chan. I miss his updates. I want him to come back so he can update his stories :(. Why are you leaving me hanging like this? Ahem. Anyways. One last thing. I do have a new fic coming out on Friday. It is called Children of Loss. It is going to be really good. Braigi said it was worthy of being a published novel, which made me want to cry. As, you've seen I've spent time in my others talking about it I just want to encourage everyone to go look at it on Friday. Ugh. I'm sorry for this long note. I hate having long author notes. Now, on to the fic!_

_Warning: You may have read my old warning. I took it down to put this one in. As the purge is today(6/23) I want to try to put in heavy warnings on the chapters that have adult content in them. So, smut this chapter. **Sex at the end of this chapter, be warned of that now!**  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Sad day._

Chapter 12

The dying screams of many men filled the air as Zagereus plunged his blade through the heart of an enemy soldier. He rolled to the side as another charged him. He came up behind the man, grabbed his shoulder, and plunged his dagger into the man's neck. He raised his blades just in time to deflect a blow. Morgrem jumped the man from the side and sank his teeth into the man's jugular.

They had marched from Tartarus the previous morning. That night one of Zagereus's scouts reported that Themis was sending men to try to wipe them out. They managed to set up an ambush and caught the enemy by surprise.

Zagereus sliced his sword across an enemy's throat. A horn caught his attention. Did the enemy have reinforcements? On top of a nearby hill soldiers began to gather, they bore the banner of Alagaesia. Both armies still clashed in the field, but Zagereus stood and watched as the new army ran down the hillside. Who were they going to fight for? If Ulfric was aiding the crown, Zagereus's army would be wiped out right then. Zagereus spotted Ulfric himself on horseback, leading the charge. They drove into the back of the enemy line. Now the enemy had a fight on two fronts to worry about.

Zagereus took off running into the crowd. An enemy spotted him and charged at Zagereus. Zagereus grabbed a nearby enemy soldier and used him as a shield from the attacking blow. From behind the now dead man Zagereus drove his blade into the other man's face. He heard a horse galloping and soon spotted Ulfric riding towards him. "Still alive I see," Ulfric said, smiling down at him.

"It is good of you to come. We already had them by surprise. Can you get me a few prisoners? Maybe I can get something out of them," Zagereus yelled over the battle. Ulfric nodded before he spurred his horse and galloped off. Zagereus spotted one of his men pinned down by an enemy. The man was about to kill his soldier. Zagereus threw his dagger at full force, sending it into the man's skull. He nodded at his soldier, who got up nodded back at him, and then dove back into the battle. Zagereus turned to see Morgrem tearing a man's arm from his body.

It wasn't long before the battle had ended. The screams of the dying began to slowly fade to silence. As the dead were sorted, Zagereus found that very few of his men had fallen. Ulfric, now on foot, made his way past a growing pile of corpses. He clasped hands with Zagereus when he reached the young man. "Not that I'm complaining about your arrival, but what are you doing here?" Zagereus asked.

"A long story. Walk with me." Ulfric motioned for them to walk. "Athena and I were going to send a raven to deliver a bit of information, but then we received word from Sally that our daughters had been murdered along with our granddaughter. Luke forced us into this war the moment he saw fit to shed our family's blood."

Zagereus eyed the older man for a moment. "You said were going to send a raven? What was the news?"

"It is about your father's death." Zagereus face grew grim. "Athena, Hades, and Poseidon found something out right before your father and Poseidon were murdered. They sent her away incase something went wrong."

"What did they learn?"

"Luke isn't the rightful heir to the throne." Zagereus stopped walking, a look of confusion on his face. "It seems Hera and Hermes had a deeper relationship than just brother and sister. Luke is Hermes's son."

"Will. He was murdered for this too?" Ulfric nodded. "I've had enough of the games that the Castellans think they can play with the rest of us. I'm tired of their superior attitudes. They've killed my father and my brother. They killed my step-mother's brother. They've manipulated the kingdom to be as they will it. I wouldn't put it past them to have manipulated Luke to be onto the throne."

"It wouldn't be the first time that a Castellan did something like that." Ulfric held out a flask and Zagereus took a drink of water. "Where is the rest of your army? Where is Triton?"

"Triton returned to Atlantis. He is going to assemble his army and push towards Olympus. The rest of my army will gather close to the border of Solitude tomorrow. When Triton has his army close to the capital we were going to meet back up."

"No. Meet with your army and take them to meet up with Triton. I am gathering my army. I can hold the bulk of Themis's army. If you could spare some men I would be grateful, though."

"I could do that. I can leave half of the men I have here with you."

"The sooner you get to the capital and put Luke's head on a spike the better. Robert is still there. If he is alive when you get there, do me a favor and get him out safely."

"Aren't you risking his life by helping us?"

"Athena is sending a raven to him, warning him to get himself out."

"Send a raven back to her. Tell her to get the other Grace children."

Ulfric narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Luke isn't a Grace. The rest of them shouldn't suffer for this. They need to be kept safe. Apollo is the next in line."

"Apollo won't want to rule. You know he won't go for being placed on the throne."

"Then it will fall on Jason. I don't think it will take much convincing for him to take up the throne."

"I'll send a raven at once."

* * *

><p>Percy stared over the side of the hill at the capital on the horizon. They were so close to it. Percy wasn't sure if he would ever really want to set foot back in that place. He would always remember the throne room as the place his father had died. He looked down at Nico, resting his head on Percy's lap. Percy would have to wake the boy soon. They needed to get back on the road.<p>

Lupa padded back into the little clearing they were set up in, she dragged a deer carcass behind her. Percy reached out and patted her on the head. He shifted Nico's head out of his lap and got to work skinning the deer. At some point while he was at work, Nico must have woken up. Percy looked over when he heard the younger boy moan as he stretched. The sound did not help Percy at all. Even if it was a bad time being so close to his lover and not having touched him since they left the capital was making it harder to keep his hormones under control.

Nico silently made a fire for Percy to cook the deer with once he finished skinning it. They sat around the fire as the deer cooked, Percy's eyes trained on the pale boy. Nico's gaze caught his when he felt Percy's stare. He opened his mouth to speak, but Percy moved in and kissed him before he could say anything. He shoved the smaller boy to the ground and went to work on his neck. Nico moved his head to the side to give Percy better access to his neck. Percy pulled Nico's legs up around his waist and bit down on the pale flesh causing Nico to gasp. "Percy! Percy stop!"

Percy sat up in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Nico panted a little. "This isn't really a good place to be doing that. We would make noise and that could draw attention to our location. The fire is already pushing it. Not only that, but we don't have any lubrication."

Percy sighed. He knew Nico was right, but that didn't change the fact that he needed to be intimate with his lover. "Could we find an inn to stay at tonight then? That way we don't have to be so on guard, and we can do...that."

Nico gave him a smile and quick peck on the lips. "I suppose, but I'll go into the inn alone. We still are wanted fugitives. We don't need to take too many risks. If someone were to recognize me I'm confident I could manage getting out safely."

"You don't think I could?"

"Well, not without getting into a fight. There's also the fact you look like your father. Your eyes are also distinguishable."

"So are yours. Your whole family has the same set of distinguishable eyes." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I can do the better job, so just let me handle it."

"Fine. I think the food is done." Nico nodded and the two picked some meat off of the deer.

"Change of direction," Nico said after a long silence. "We are going to finish curving around Olympus and then we are going to head northeast. We need to reach the bay where Alagaesia, Olympus, and Atlantis meet. Your brother will be forming his army there. My brother is going to head to Alagaesia and set up camp to the south. We can find an inn close by and wait until morning to find your brother."

"Good. I need to be with my brother to tell him what Annabeth learns." Nico grumbled to himself. "You two don't like each other, do you?"

"She has the problem with me. I didn't have an issue with her until she started it."

"Why is she mad at you?"

"She is upset because she felt it was my fault you competed in the tournament and accidentally killed Hercules." Percy's face grew grim. "It wasn't your fault, Percy. You have to stop beating yourself up about it. For all we know Luke or Hera could have fixed it to eliminate Hercules so Luke could take the throne."

"Maybe," Percy said quietly. "So, if they are assembling there, it doesn't seem like it will be that much of a war. That already puts them on the capital borders."

"Yes, but it also gives them easier access to their troops. Sparta will block Whiterun for us, but they won't be able to keep their entire army back. There seems to be some involvement with Alagaesia, I think they might have taken our side."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Ulfric and Athena lost two of their children and their granddaughter in the raid on Atlantis."

"So, if we have Sparta blocking the bulk of Whiterun and Alagaesia blocking the bulk of Solitude, then we primarily have to worry about Olympus. That puts us in a two to one fight. In theory anyways. Things rarely go that smoothly. We also have to worry about supply lines, farms, food, and things like that. We would have to pull back if one of our supporters were getting overwhelmed."

"I feel bad for Sparta. They are sort of on their own. The only real way to get things to them is by ship." Nico nodded. "Sparta and Alagaesia will probably need help, too. They will be fighting a war on two fronts. Unless they are expecting us to defend their borders with Olympus."

"That will make it hard on us with Sparta. We don't have easy access to them. We can pretty much give Alagaesia one front war, with us on their eastern border. Sparta will have it rough, with the two front war. The only way we can get troops to them is the same as the way we would get supplies to them, by ship."

Percy stomped the fire out and the two stood up. "We should probably get on the road. We need to make use of all the time we have." Nico nodded. The two quickly saddled their horses and set off once again on to the road.

* * *

><p>Bianca dismounted her horse and walked out of the stables. She was headed to the main hall when a blur barreled into her. "You're ok!" Hazel exclaimed, arms wound tight around her older sister. Bianca smiled down at her and hugged her back.<p>

"Of course I am. Zagereus has already left for war I see." Hazel nodded. The city was almost empty compared to peace time. "Where's your mother?"

"Inside. Octavian is giving her the daily report." Bianca nodded. She released Hazel and walked up the steps into the castle's main hall. Inside, Persephone sat on the throne as Octavian paced back and forth while speaking on the Hold's wellbeing. Rachel sat in the corner in absolute silence, something Bianca had never recalled seeing her do. Persephone looked up and smiled when she saw Bianca. Octavian stopped what he was saying to turn and look. Bianca walked the rest of the way in and hugged her step-mother.

"I'm happy you are home safe," Persephone whispered in her ear.

"I don't know how long I should stay."

"You are going to leave?"

"I should be helping Zagereus with the war."

Persephone pursed her lips. "I hate that you all are going off to fight. I've lost my husband and my son. I don't want the rest of you getting yourselves killed."

"I'll make sure they all come back safely."

"Any word on Nico?"

"He's heading towards Triton's army. He'll get there by tonight. I'm going to try to head out by tomorrow and see about catching Zagereus as they head east to meet Triton."

Persephone nodded. "We got the word that Ulfric has lent his aid to the war effort. Ares also sent a raven telling us that he will aid us as well."

"That is good. We could use all of the support we can get."

"You should get some rest. I'm sure you have had a long ride from Atlantis."

Bianca nodded. She turned and walked into the hall. She headed for the bedchambers, but heard someone following her. She turned to find Rachel a few feet behind her. The girl looked nervous. "Is there something I can help you with, Rachel?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Well, I came up here to spend time with Zagereus, but he is now off fighting a war. He will be gone for a while and I feel awkward being here without him. I was wondering if you could take me south to my home."

"What happened to your guards that brought you here?"

"They were killed in the attack the other night. I would have already left if they hadn't been. I just figured since you were going to head in that direction..." the red headed girl trailed off. She rubbed at her arm nervously.

Bianca contemplated this for a moment. "The road isn't a very safe place."

"That is why I am asking you to take me."

Bianca nodded her agreement. "Very well. I will be leaving tomorrow, be ready by then. I'll get you home before going to meet my brother." Bianca turned and started to walk to her bedroom again. She paused and then turned back to Rachel. "Oh, and go see the blacksmith. Get yourself a dagger or short sword. Never know when you might need it."

* * *

><p>"Defeated? Defeated? What the hell do you mean they were defeated?" Themis shouted at his steward, Crius. Crius had just informed Themis that his men had been defeated by the eldest di Angelo. Coeus was sitting next to his father, drinking a glass of wine. Themis's current wife, Theia, sat on the Lord's other side, with a crazed look in her eye.<p>

"They were taken by surprise, my Lord. Not only that, but we have reports saying that Ulfric has sided with the rebellion," replied Crius nervously.

Themis's eyes narrowed. "He would dare? I want more troops deployed. Wipe them out before this gets out of hand. Get some men to Olympus as soon as possible. I want these rebels crushed."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You," Themis said, pointing at Coeus. "Get an army and march on Alagaesia. I want to remind Ulfric what it means to cross a Castellan."

Coeus choked on his wine. "You want me to go fight them?"

"Did I stutter?" Themis asked, narrowing his eyes at his son. "Get your ass up and go lead some men to kill them. Now!" Coeus nodded, stood, and briskly walked out of the room. Themis growled and his nostrils flared. "You." He pointed at Crius. "Take a quarter of my army and march them to Olympus. I don't want these traitors reaching the walls of that city! Kill any of them that come near it. Do I make myself clear?" Crius nodded. "Good. Now go."

* * *

><p>Charles stood by his father's side. He could see the Starks' army on the other side of the field. He inhaled sharply and looked over at Leo. His younger brother looked a little frightened. They both knew how to fight, but this would be their first battle. A battle neither of them wanted. This was Calypso's doing. It was because of her influence over their father that they would soon be shedding blood. Balgruuf motioned to them and started walking forward. It was only then that Charles saw that Eric had started to walk forward. The man probably wanted to try one last time to end this peacefully. Charles just wished his father would listen.<p>

"I'll give you one last chance, Balgruuf," Eric stated. Balgruuf just scoffed at him. Riku and Charles caught each other's eye for a moment. Silently saying they were sorry for what was about to come. They were friends, growing up, and neither of them wanted this.

"Father, please listen," Leo tried. Balgruuf just turned and glared at his son.

"Don't be a coward, Leo. We have the advantage in this," Balgruuf said coldly.

"Having an advantage at killing old friends isn't much of an advantage," whispered Charles.

"I'll hear no more out of either of you!" Balgruuf yelled. He turned on his heel and marched back to his army.

Charles nodded at Eric, trying to say he was sorry for his father. He grabbed Leo's arm and followed after his father. As they had begun to walk a few feet a horn blew in the distance. A few riders came over the hill and rode between the two retreating Lords. "Word from the capital, for both of you," the rider stated. Balgruuf and Eric turned to walk back, their sons following. "By decree of the king, Luke Grace, both families are hereby ordered to stand down. You are both being called to fight for him against the rebellion that is starting."

"Tell the king that I will be having no part of his war," said Eric. "My fight was with this pompous oaf, I will not fight alongside him. Besides, if I am not mistaken, the king tried to kill my daughter-in-law's family. I don't side with people who mean my family harm."

"You would turn down a royal order?"

"That I would. I will not fight in this war. Feel free to move troops through my borders if you must, as long as no fighting occurs in my Hold. If it does, I'll send my army to deal with whoever it was." After he finished Eric turned and marched back to his army. He mounted his horse and he and his army left.

"What of you, Lord Eddlebrick?"

"Tell Luke that I shall come to his aid. I owe Themis my support in this. So, his grandson shall have my army."

"We have heard rumors that Sparta may be supporting the enemy. If this is true, the king wishes you to deal with them."

"As my king commands." The messenger nodded and galloped off. Balgruuf returned to his army. "We march home!" The troops all yelled and set pace towards Whiterun.

* * *

><p>"Incompetency is what it is," Hera exclaimed while sipping on some wine. She was seated at dinner with Chiron, Apollo, Jason, and Thalia. The children all became quiet when the issue of the lost battle came up. "You should be doing your job and making this war is in our favor. You are the one always sticking your nose into the books. You surely can come up with plans for battle."<p>

"They were caught by surprise. There is little that could be done to counter a surprise attack," Chiron stated while taking a bite of his food. "Not to mention Ulfric sending his support. They were outmatched."

"They are only going to get stronger as they gather their forces."

"Scouts report that Triton is marching his army towards our border."

Hera tapped her finger on the table. "Can't we send an army to wipe them out now?"

"We would do better to hold the bulk of our force back here. We have the best advantage from the city."

"What about our safety?" asked Thalia. "If they come to our borders and break through, we could all end up dead."

Chiron stared at the girl for a moment. "The girl has a point. The children would be better off in a safe location."

"No!" Hera yelled, slamming her chalice down on the table. "Where would they go, anyways? The capital is the safest place for them."

"Safe from the army, but not Luke," mumbled Jason. Hera tossed him a glare. Chiron chuckled at his nephew, who smirked back at him.

"That is _enough_!" Hera yelled while standing up, hands planted firmly on the table. "Your brother is king. He would never do anything to harm his family."

"Would he not?" Chiron asked, taking a sip of wine. Hera glanced at him carefully. Her brother met her gaze with a challenging stare.

"Get out," Hera whispered. She looked at her children across the table. "All of you, get out!" Their eyes widened and all three of them stood and promptly headed for the door. She turned back to Chiron. "How dare you insult my son, your nephew, like that? What reason would you possibly have to suspect something?"

Chiron held his chalice out, inspecting it. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps that Hercules's armor had been tampered with? No one outside of his family could have gotten to it. At least, that armor is usually kept secure. Hercules was a champion. His armor the strongest ever crafted, after the all of the Dragonbone armor was destroyed." He looked at his sister. "Yet, Perseus was able to pierce the lad's armor with a simple blow from his lance." He paused for a moment, taking a drink. "Now, who would benefit from the death of his older brother? Who would become next in line should his father die?"

Hera sat back down, eyes on the table. "I-He-He would never do something like that."

"You take me for a fool, sister. I'm your own flesh and blood. I know full well what people in our family do to gain power." He stared her directly in the eye. "Like killing a spouse. Oh, don't worry. The secret is safe with me." He tapped his finger on his cup. "You didn't know did you? He did it on his own accord." Hera fidgeted with her dress. "Did you think you would be able to control him?"

"I thought-I don't know what I was thinking. Be that as it may, we are still in control. We run the kingdom."

"For now. Luke has made play at war and I'm not sure he is capable of winning. Trying to kill two families caused two more families to take sides against us." He took another sip of his drink. "You should consider your children's words. You should move them out of the castle."

"Where would I send them?" Hera asked, her head now resting in her hands.

"I can take care of that."

* * *

><p>Apollo ducked down a side corridor. He was tired of being followed. At first he had kind of liked having Robert's attention, but now it was just annoying. He wasn't a little child that needed to be followed to make sure he didn't fall down and scrape his knee. He could take care of himself. Robert slowly walked past the corridor, but then stopped as he realized Apollo wasn't there. Apollo was hoping the other blonde would just continue down the hall, but he didn't. He turned around and spotted Apollo against the wall.<p>

Apollo sighed and pushed away from the wall. "I'm tired of you following me. Dammit, Robert, I'm not a little kid. Why don't you just go back home and leave me alone?" Robert frowned at him and moved closer. "Stop looking at me like that. Gods, Robert, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why are you being so defensive? I'm just trying to make sure you're ok. So, you don't have to worry about getting killed."

"How can you possibly ensure I'll be ok?"

"Because, I'll drag you out of the capital if I have to if the armies come banging on the front gate."

"I'm sure your life would be a lot easier if I were dead. Then you wouldn't have to worry about choosing me or your wife."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "Why can't you just leave her out of this? Why can't it be good enough for you that I still love you? I had to start a family. It was my duty as the eldest male. It doesn't change my feelings for you." Apollo scoffed. Robert slammed his hand against the wall next to Apollo's face. They smaller male flinched a little, but stared back at Robert with wide eyes. "Stop being difficult. Why can't you see all you are doing is hurting both of us? I would do anything you asked me to do."

"Except the one thing I really want you to do."

"Does it really mean that much to you?" Apollo nodded. Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine," he said, pulling away from Apollo.

Apollo blinked a few times as Robert pulled away. "Fine? Wha-What do you mean fine?"

Robert started to walk off. "I mean, fine. I'll give you what you want."

Apollo let his head fall back against the wall. Robert was giving him the one thing he wanted? Was it really that easy? If three years of torture was easy. His eyes flickered back to Robert, who was still walking away. "Wait!" Apollo yelled, running to catch up to the taller man. "Why now?"

Robert stopped walking and looked at Apollo. "Maybe because I'm tired of fighting about this. I'm tired of not having you with me. I'm tired of not waking up to your face in the morning. I miss you. I miss how happy you always looked when we were together."

"Wh-What about Arya and your father?"

Robert shrugged. "I'll deal with them, but I'm just going to tell you now I'm not going to send them a raven to do it. If I'm going to do this I'm going to tell them to their face." Apollo bit his lip. He kind of felt bad for forcing Robert to do this, even though this was all he had ever wanted. He was ending a marriage so he could have the only thing that really mattered to him. Robert put a hand behind his neck, pulling him out of his thoughts. Slowly he pulled Apollo towards him until their lips met. Apollo let his eyes slide closed and sighed in content. He had missed this. Robert's lips moved passionately against his, three years of longing all built up into one kiss.

Apollo let out a moan as Robert slipped his tongue into his mouth. Robert's other hand rested on his lower back. Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to spring apart. Jason and Piper stood a few feet away. Jason had an eyebrow raised and a look of amusement was plastered on his face. Piper just smiled at the two of them. Robert rubbed the back of his head, while Apollo looked down, trying to hide his blush. "Not that I'm not happy for the two of you finally caving, but you might want to do that somewhere more private," Jason said.

Piper nudged him in the ribs and the boy grumbled, he pulled out a few coins and slipped them into her hand. "What was that?" Apollo asked, eyes narrowing at the couple in front of him.

"Nothing," Piper said innocently. "Just some gold he owed me. Martin and Rachel owe me too."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me my brother and sister bet on me and Apollo along with the two of you?" Jason slid his foot along the floor with his hands behind his back. Piper became interested in a nearby curtain. "I'm going to kill both of them," mumbled Robert.

"Don't take offense. We were just having fun. Have no fear, though, your secret is safe with us," chimed Piper.

"Thanks," said Robert. Apollo tugged on his hand and dragged him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Nico slipped the hood of his cloak on his head. Anything to draw less attention to himself. In his current attire, he looked like a hunter. Nobody would give him a second glance. He opened the door to the inn and slipped inside. The inn's tavern was loud. All of the current residents were busy getting heavily intoxicated. One bumped into Nico. It took all of Nico's self-control not to punch the man when he pushed Nico away.<p>

He made his way over to the the innkeeper and slipped a bag of coins over the counter. The man glanced up from the mug he was cleaning. "How many nights?" the man asked.

"Just this one," Nico replied plainly. The man nodded, grabbed the bag of coins, and turned around to the wall. He pulled a key off of a key rack and handed it to Nico. The man scrunched his face up when he tried looking Nico in the face. He had his head lowered so his bangs fell over his eyes, the cloak wrapped around him covering the lower part of his face.

"Not going to cause any trouble, are ya?"

"No, sir. Just been doing some hunting. Didn't feel like making the trip back home in the dark." The man nodded, returning to the cup in his hands. Nico silently exhaled in relief. He turned around and headed for the front door.

Once back outside he made his way over to the stables where Percy was petting Lupa. "Everything ok?" Percy asked, looking up at Nico. Nico nodded and held out the key. Percy smiled and grabbed it, placing a kiss on the shorter boy's lips. "I got something too." A mischievous smile spread across Percy's lips.

"Is that so?" Percy nodded. "What would that be?"

"You'll find out later," Percy said with a smile. He grabbed their things and followed Nico inside. The two quickly made their way up a flight of stairs once inside and headed down the hall. "Um, which one is ours?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Look at the key, Percy."

"Oh." Percy pulled the key back out and inspected it. There was a number five engraved into the metal. Percy moved a few doors down and slid the key into the lock, opened the door, and the two stepped inside. "You sure you don't want to bring Lupa in?"

"She is keeping watch out there. I can sense if she's in trouble. Besides, she kind of wants to do some roaming around." Nico paused, slipping his shirt off. "Oh, and she wanted to give us some privacy." Percy grinned. He moved closer and quickly closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Nico's. Nico's hands traveled up to Percy's hair, while Percy's traveled down to Nico's waist.

Percy maneuvered them over to the bed, where he lay Nico down below him. He kissed at the smaller boy's neck, causing Nico to moan. Percy made quick work of his shirt, tossing it behind him. He kissed his way down Nico's chest until he reached his navel. He darted his tongue in, causing Nico to arch his back a little. Using Nico's raised hips to his advantage, Percy yanked Nico's pants down. Nico gasped at the exposure. Percy lowered his lips and placed a kiss to Nico's hip.

He raised Nico's leg and moved his head down to the boy's thigh. He kissed Nico's inner thigh, before biting down gently. Nico moaned and his leg twitched. Percy smiled into his thigh before sucking on the flesh. When he had left a mark that he was satisfied with, he pulled away. He grabbed Nico's member and stroked it a little, causing Nico to gasp. Percy lowered his head onto the boy's erection and began to suck on it. Nico's hands shot into Percy's hair, holding on tight. Percy licked the shaft as he came back up. He smiled up at Nico, who was watching him intently. "Perrrrcy," Nico moaned.

He felt Nico's hands push on his head, signaling the boy's want for him to go back to work. Percy gave a chuckle before lowering his head back down, engulfing the shaft. He set off bobbing his head on it, slowly, Nico's moans became louder. Eventually, Nico had to yank on Percy's hair to get him to stop. "What's wrong?" Percy asked with a look of confusion.

Nico bit his lip as he looked at Percy. "I just didn't want to...end it just yet." Percy smiled up at him. He slid back up and kissed Nico on the lips. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, and his legs around Percy's waist.

"Then, I guess it's time to bring out what I found." Percy jumped off the bed and went to dig in his bag. He pulled out a bottle of oil.

"Where did you get that?"

"Bought some off of a whore while you were inside."

"How do you know she was a whore?"

"If you had seen her, you wouldn't be asking me that," Percy said with a smile. He undid his pants and slid them off. He looked back at Nico, who was watching him hungrily. Nico licked his lips as he's eyes traveled down Percy's body. Percy crawled back on the bed and climbed on top of Nico. He kissed the boy's neck and then licked his earlobe. "Like what you see?"

Nico nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks. Percy pulled back and opened the bottle. He spread the substance on his fingers and set off preparing the boy. He slid in one finger at first. Slowly sliding it in and out of the boy's entrance. He leaned down and kissed Nico slowly. Nico sucked on his bottom lip and Percy moaned. He slid in a second finger and began to stretch Nico.

After a few moments Nico bit down gently on Percy's lip with a moan. Percy had found what he was looking for. He kissed Nico once more and pulled back. He spread some oil on his own member and slowly slid into the smaller boy. Nico gasped once Percy was fully inside of him. He wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist. Percy leaned over Nico as he began to slowly move inside of him. Nico's eyes were fully blown with arousal. He kissed Nico chastely on the lips.

"Faster," moaned Nico. Percy buried his face in Nico's neck as he picked up his pace. Nico's hands slid down to Percy's back. Percy arched his back as he felt Nico's nails gently side across it. He raised Nico's legs just a little and began to slam into the dark haired boy. Nico's eyes rolled back and his mouth was left hanging open, moans constantly flowing from it. He bit down on Nico's neck. "Gods, Percy!"

Percy growled against Nico's neck, constantly slamming into his lover. He felt Nico tighten around him and with a loud moan Nico released on his chest. Percy slammed into Nico a few more times before releasing into Nico. Percy collapsed on top of the slightly younger boy, both covered in sweat. "Worth the wait," Percy mumbled into Nico's chest. Nico laughed. Percy lay there for a moment in silence, listening to Nico's heartbeat. It was so relaxing. He almost drifted off, until Nico shook him.

"Off. I don't want to sleep covered in this mess." Percy groaned and pulled off of the boy. Nico slid off the bed and found a cloth to clean himself off with. When he was done, Percy pulled him back down on the bed and pulled him to his chest. Nico sighed contently and rubbed Percy's chest. Percy closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep. "Percy?"

Percy slowly opened his eyes to look down at his lover. "What is it?"

"I-I just..." Nico sat up and pulled his legs against him, wrapping his arms around them. Percy propped himself up on his hands and looked at Nico with concern. "Everything is going to change tomorrow. We don't know what is going to happen. One of us could die."

Percy pulled Nico against his chest. "Don't talk like that. We will both make it out of this."

Nico turned his head and kissed Percy's cheek. He pulled out of Percy's grasp to turn and look at the taller boy. "Just in case. I want you to know something before we leave."

"What?"

Nico lowered his head so Percy couldn't see his eyes. "I love you," Nico whispered. Percy couldn't help but smile. He pulled Nico to him and kissed him gently on the lips. When he pulled away he saw tears in Nico's eyes. He silently wiped at them and pulled Nico against his chest once again.

Morning had come, and Percy groaned as he stretched. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bed. He stared around in confusion for a moment. Nico's bag was gone. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and went out the door. He locked the door as fast as he could and scurried down the hall. He ran down the stair, made his way over to the counter and left the key. He ran outside and found Nico near the stables, petting Lupa. "Why didn't you wake me?" Percy asked, sounding a little hurt.

Nico looked up at him with a blank expression. "You looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you yet."

"Oh. What's going on?"

"Lupa spotted your brother's army gathering not too far away. We can reach them within two, maybe three, hours." Percy nodded. Nico stood up and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. "You didn't think I left you did you?"

Percy blushed. "N-No, of course not." Nico smiled at him.

"Come on. We need to get going."

_So, just getting it out there, when I had Percy call that lady a whore, that is the term they used back then for prostitute. Ah. Sweet Robert/Apollo. I love the pairing. I can't help it. But I guess you all are still going from that last scene. I've been complimented on my smut. I've actually been commissioned to write it. If you like my smut you can check out Make-It-Now-or-Never's story, Run Like Hell, where it will be appearing on brief occasions. However, as you noticed I've only written like three smut scenes. In all my fics. The reason is, too much smut can be a bad thing. I'm not building these people's relationships to be based on sex. They are meaningful. However, smut can serve as a way of showing it through the characters. I write Percy as very tender with Nico. I will probably not do a hardcore sex scene, unless its for Make-It-Now's fic. If you can't tell I'm a very romantic soul :P. Something Braigi and I conflict over sometimes. Anyways, I'm excited about the road ahead. I just finished 15. Things are really becoming interesting at that point. I've mentioned to a few of you, there is a huge plot moment coming. Anyways, I'll see you Saturday with chapter 13._


	13. Chapter 13

_My first double posting week! You should all be excited. So, I made a realization today, I'll be lucky if I come out with a minimum of 70 chapters. I originally said, I'll have a 10 chapter civil war arc...that dream died. More like 20 probably. Dear god, what have I done? Anyways, I did go back and put some warnings in on chapters 8 and 12, but I don't think anyone was notified of that. I got wind that today was going to be 'purge' day, but I don't think anything ever happened. I just wanted to be safe. Anyways, I hope everyone's stories are still intact, which I believe they are. I think it was all just rumors. _

_If you haven't checked it out yet, go read Children of Loss. I posted the first chapter yesterday, nearly killing me and Braigi in the process. Long story short, he lost all the edits he was working on and I was up until 5 a.m. getting it all fixed up and posted. I am amazed I have 6 reviews so far. That's the most I've gotten on an opening chapter! But let's go for more. I made a deal with Braigi, if I get 10 reviews on that first chapter, he will be merciful on me for like a day. Let's not have my self-esteem murdered and go get me 4 more reviews! It's really good, you can just ask all those that have reviewed it! _

_Also, we are nearing another big plot point, like chapter 8 was. It will be a whole chapter, focusing on one central event. Weird right? Usually I'm all over the country telling people's stories. Well, that chapter is going to be completely through the eyes of different people at this one point in the story. Another example of that happening will be the Battle for Olympus. It'll encompass two full chapters, through the eyes of roughly 24 people. Those two chapters will be a big event because it's finally bringing a lot of the story lines together. Also, expect Braigi back in my A/N for this story around chapter 18. He knows why...even though I haven't told him, and you'll all know why when it comes to it. I think I got quoted. I was looking at a subscriber's profile yesterday, yes I'm a creeper like that, and I saw them quote what I believe was my usage of calling Nico badass *cough*starsandtwinkles*cough*, I mean I could be wrong, I probably am. I thought I referred to Nico as badass before, like in my Sola Amor fic, or maybe that was to Reinging in a private message. Also...not naming any names...but I totally see my profile style being used on other profiles. But that means that it's effective and gets looked at, and I approve of you implementing my methods! I love you all, so do as you please. _

Chapter 13

Robert slowly opened his eyes. He groaned at the bright light that was flowing into the room. He glanced down at the mass of blonde curls that lay on his chest. Apollo had his face buried against Robert, still in a deep sleep. Robert gently brushed at the prince's hair as he slept. He felt Apollo shift against him and the boy tilted his head up to look at Robert. He smiled warmly up at Robert and leaned in for a quick kiss.

After pulling back Apollo slid out of bed and pulled his pants on. Robert sat up and stretched, letting out a long yawn. He watched as Apollo slid his shirt on and then came to sit behind Robert, wrapping his arms around the older man. He kissed Robert's cheek and then shoved him off the bed with a smile. "You need to get dressed."

Robert rolled his eyes, leaning down to grab his pants off the floor. As he slid them on, there was a loud knock at the door. Apollo stood and went to open it. There were a few guards in the doorway. Hermes stood behind them, a serious look on his face. "Seize him," Hermes said, pointing at Robert. Apollo tried to block them, but the guards shoved him out of the way.

"You can't take him!" Apollo cried. The guards grabbed Robert's arms and began to drag him towards the door.

"On what grounds?" Robert asked.

"Your family has committed treason and sided with the enemy. You are to be held in custody to keep you from relaying messages to them." Robert attempted to struggle against them, but they were much bigger than him. He was dragged out of the room and down the hall. He could hear Apollo and Hermes following behind, arguing. "It is under your brother's orders, nephew."

"Fuck my brother. He can't take Robert. This isn't fair."

"Watch how you speak of your king. You may be his brother, but that doesn't excuse such thingst. I'll let it slide this time, but you and your brother need to start holding your tongue regarding Luke."

Apollo huffed, but kept walking with them as they dragged Robert into the throne room. Robert was thrown to the ground in front of the Iron Throne. Luke peered down at him with an annoyed expression. His fingers tapped impatiently on the arm rest. "About time you found him," Luke spoke hatefully.

"Brother, you can't do this. He didn't do anything wrong! How can you hold him for crimes not his own?" Apollo stated.

"I can do as I wish, I am the king. You'll do well to learn your place and to hold your tongue. Brother or not, I can still punish you for speaking out against me." He turned back to Robert. "Now, you shall be held in the dungeons until the end of this war, or your father comes to his senses and aids us as he should. I won't have you walking freely around, possibly learning secrets to send to your family."

Robert glared at Luke, though, he chose to remain silent. He turned to look at Apollo, who looked like he might start crying. He gave him a small smile, before Hermes blocked his view. Hermes raised the hilt of his sword and brought it down against Robert's head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Bianca had just finished tying her hair up when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Rachel standing there. "Ready to go?" the red headed girl asked.<p>

"Give me a few more minutes," Bianca replied, stepping back into her room. She grabbed her short sword and secured it to her lower back on the belt she wore. She made sure the strings of her boots were tied securely before whistling for Nymeria to follow her out the door. "Did you get a weapon like I told you to?" Rachel nodded. She opened the bag she was carrying and pulled the hilt of a small blade out. Bianca smirked and pushed the door open to the outside. "I hope you know how to use that thing."

"Do you think we will run into trouble?"

Bianca shrugged. "Maybe. With the war starting up, there's no telling what we will find on the road. Enemy armies could be moving through the countryside. Best just to be safe."

Hazel was waiting at the stables when they arrived. She wore a frown on her face as she watched the two approach. "Must you leave already?"

Bianca sighed and ran her hand through the girls chocolate locks. "I'm sorry, little wolf. I have to go find Zagereus and help him." She motioned to Rachel. "This one also needs to get home."

Hazel sighed. "Mother isn't handling all of this very well. All of you are going off to fight, father was betrayed, and Will was murdered. I don't know if she can handle ruling the Hold while all of this is going on."

Bianca place her hand firmly on Hazel's shoulder. "Then it will be up to you to rule while the rest of us are away. You are here for your safety, but more than that, there must always be a di Angelo in Tartarus. It falls on your shoulders now to be in charge."

Hazel nodded. She buried her face into Bianca's chest, hugging her tightly. "End it quick so you can all come home. You all will come home, won't you?"

Bianca nodded. "I promise. I'll make sure Zagereus and Nico come back with me safely." She held the girl out from her and mounted her horse. She waited for Rachel to get situated on hers before spurring out from the stables in a fast gallop. Soon they were out of the city and watching it fade slowly into the countryside.

* * *

><p>Percy and Nico made their way through the camp that was being set up. A few men waved at Percy, who gave them a small wave back. It was nice to be back in the company of his family's men. The two made their way towards a large blue tent that had been set up in the center of camp.<p>

Inside Triton and Achilles stood around a table with a few other men deciding battle plans. They all looked up as the two teenage boys came in. Triton and Achilles embraced Percy in a hug. "Thank the gods you are alright," Triton said. Achilles smiled at Nico, silently giving his thanks to the younger boy for getting his brother to them. Triton turned to Nico. "Your brother sends word that he will be-"

"Joining us. I know. He's gathering his men right now. They'll leave in the morning," Nico interrupted. Triton nodded.

"How was your trip?" Achilles asked.

"Long," Percy sighed. "There's a lot that we need to discuss." He eyed the other men in the room. "In private, if possible." Triton gestured for his lieutenants to leave. They all nodded their heads and made their way out. The four males that remained gathered around the table to talk.

"What is it?" Triton asked, eyeing each of them. He could tell they were...different. They seemed closer. Achilles had told him they had been getting along back in Tartarus, but seeing them standing shoulder to shoulder seemed odd to him. They were definitely over their bickering.

"I know about what happened in Atlantis," Percy said in a hushed tone.

"We sent you a raven about the attack."

"No, I mean I know why the castle did what it did." Triton and Achilles exchanged a look. Triton hadn't mentioned anything about that in the letter. At the look of confusion on their face Percy continued. "Annabeth told me."

"How?" Achilles asked. "She's being held captive by Luke."

"She used runes to talk to me. You remember the old stuff she had me learn with her?" Both his brothers nodded. "It seems they are effective again. The deaths from our family must have set them off."

"So, the runes that are lining our castle walls are effective again, after almost a thousand years? Annabeth was able to talk to you through them? How? Magic was extinguished a long time ago," Triton said in confusion.

Nico glanced down at Lupa, who whined up at him. "I can explain that. I guess it is kind of my family's fault," Nico said.

"No it isn't," Percy replied. Nico gave him a sad smile.

"Explain," added Triton, eager to hear what the two had learned.

"All those years ago, when magic was being wiped out, my family kept their source." Nico gestured down at Lupa. "Our direwolves. The children of a god. People know they exist, it isn't a secret. However, we didn't know there could be a consequence for keeping them." Nico paused. "Magic is returning. Your castle has already reactivated. We also met a priestess that the Eddlebricks have acquired. She-She can wield magic. Shadow magic, I think. One of the first sources to be destroyed because of the dark nature the people back then used it for."

Triton was quiet for a moment, taking in what the young boy had told him. "So, because your family kept your wolves, magic had a source to return to? Like an anchor?" Nico nodded. Triton rubbed a hand down his face. He let out a long sigh. "This war is just going to get better, isn't it? As if things weren't bad enough. Any other news?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Ares has agreed to help us. He is going to hold back Whiterun, if they join the war."

"They have," Achille mumbled. "We got a raven from some spies we have in the south. Balgruuf is preparing to march his army to the north."

"And now you are telling me that he has a priestess that can use magic," added Triton.

"What is happening with my brother?" Nico asked.

Triton pointed to a spot on the map. "He is gathering his men here. Ulfric has taken our side and is going to play defender to the west. Zagereus and I will lead our armies straight towards the capital. We are going to make sure armies don't get into Alagaesia from the east, so that Ulfric can do his job. After your brother is done gathering his forces, he will join us." Zagereus shifted his finger toward the river that flowed from the capital. "I think he is going to march for here. It would put him on the capital's doorstep. We are going to keep them distracted and push our way down from our current location."

"We do know now that we have one advantage," Achilles added.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

"If this war is going to involve magic, we have three sources of it fighting for us." Achilles looked at Nico and Lupa. "What can you do with your wolf?"

"I-I'm not sure. All we've ever had is a bond with them and they can communicate with their brothers and sisters." Nico paused. "Well...there is something else that we don't really talk about to anyone outside of our family."

Everyone looked at Nico curiously. "What is it?" Triton asked.

"Our bond gives us advantages sometimes. We can have their sense of vision or hearing. We can sometimes see things through their eyes. Our fighting can sometimes improve when we merge fully with them. It's complicated to explain."

Triton pondered this. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

* * *

><p>Ares stood in front of the war table in the main hall of Thebes. His scouts were reporting on the movements of Balgruuf's army. Eros, Macaria, Anteros, Orpheus, and Frank stood to his left. They all wore solemn expressions as the report was being given. Ares's steward, Hephaestus, stood to his right. He eyed the man from time to time. Hephaestus had been in his service for years, but now that they were going to go to war with the man's father he felt slightly uneasy.<p>

He wasn't sure if he should trust Hephaestus or Orpheus with this information, but let them be for now. Neither man seemed to like their father very much, so maybe they wouldn't be a problem. They were currently in Thebes, since it was the closest city to the border with Whiterun. The scouts were expecting the army to strike here, so Ares was going to be ready for them. "Place some more archers on the walls," said Hephaestus. Eros nodded his agreement.

"We should set up some barricades along the fields to the south. We can slow down the enemy for the archers to pick off," Anteros added.

"We have catapults set up on the four watchtowers on the corners," Orpheus said, pointing to each place on the map.

"The women and children have been gathered in the catacombs below us," stated Macaria.

"What if they brought that priestess your brother spoke of?" asked Hephaestus.

"We will have to deal with her should she show herself. I'd place her at the highest threat risk. I'll deal with her myself if possible," replied Macaria.

Ares nodded. "I'll assist you if she shows herself. She is a great risk to us all if she can wield magic. I want the gates heavily barred. Allow as much time as possible for the archers to pick off the enemy troops and for the catapults to cut through their numbers." Ares looked around the table to see if anyone had anything to add. Everyone was silent. "If there is nothing else, let us be adjourned." Everyone started to take their leave. "Hephaestus and Orpheus, if you would wait."

The two brothers looked at one another for a moment before returning to their place at the table. "Something wrong, my Lord?" Hephaestus asked.

"We are going to war with your father. I just want to make sure you are still loyal to me in this," Ares said quietly.

"Of course, sir," Orpheus spoke. He wore a serious expression. "Neither of us hold much love for our father, or most of our family for that matter. Chiron was the only one either of us could actually stand." Hephaestus nodded his agreement. "I'll fight my father myself if you asked me to."

Ares chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't ask that of you. I just want this war to go as smoothly as possible."

"My Lord, I've been loyal to you since the day you took me as your steward. You did me a great favor taking me away from my family like that. I know you don't like most Castellans, but not all of us are evil," spoke Hephaestus.

"Forgive me for questioning your loyalty. One can never be too careful in times like this."

* * *

><p>Theseus sat on his horse with the other men of the Night's Watch. Atlas had given the order yesterday that they would be heading out into the wilds of the north to find Theseus's uncle and discover what was happening with these White Walkers. Atlas soon came out of the main building. He made his way over to them, mounted his horse and turned to look at them. "Men, I know our duty is to guard the wall, but something is out there. It means to destroy all of us. It means to destroy the homes you left behind. To kill your family. We need to find out what is happening and wipe it out now!"<p>

The men around Theseus cheered, but Theseus couldn't shake a horrible feeling. Part of him wondered if he'd ever make it back to this side of the wall again. Would any of them? Snow looked up at him and whined. A few men were going to stay behind to guard the gates, but only about five. Not much of a force to stay behind to protect things should they all fail.

The gates slowly raised and Atlas led them into the tunnel to the other side of the wall. It was even more beautiful to Theseus than when he looked at it from the top of the wall. Yet, Theseus now knew that the beauty was only an illusion. This was a place of death.

He turned back to look at the gate as it closed. He felt like they were now trapped here. He knew Atlas was right, though. Whatever was causing this had to be destroyed. For his family.

* * *

><p>"You're just going to just stay out of it?" yelled Boromir, clearly upset. Eric glared at his son from the corner of his eye. They made their way out of the stable and marched toward the castle. "Alope's family has been butchered, and you won't help them?" Susan looked up from brushing Lucy's hair as the group came storming into the main hall. Edward sat on the throne, he glanced nervously at his twin sister as he listened to his brother yell at their father.<p>

"Move," Eric commanded, approaching the throne. Without hesitation Edward jumped off the throne and stood next to it. Riku and Midna came in a few moments later. "Riku, what are your thoughts on my actions?"

"Well, I kind of agree with Boromir. My wife's family has every right to seek vengeance for the injustice that was done to them."

The door to the side of the room opened. Eric's wife, Jadis, entered the room with Connor. She glanced at her family with concern before speaking. "What is going on in here?"

"Your sons feel that we should be marching off to war," barked Eric, clearly becoming frustrated.

"Father's job is to ensure that his people are kept safe. If we go to war, we will lose lives," argued Midna.

"Don't give me that shit, Midna. If we stand by and let them get crushed, we will be alone in a sea of people who support the tyranny of Luke. The boy isn't fit to rule the Seven Kingdoms," growled Boromir.

"I am permitting them to march troops through my land."

"As well as their enemies. Balgruuf is aiding Luke in this. Think about what will happen if they win the war. They will march back home and continue where they left off. They will raid our lands in the name of the fire god. Do you think Luke will object to them doing so? No! He will allow it, because, they helped him win the civil war!" screamed Boromir.

"Enough!" Eric yelled, silencing everyone in the room. "I will hear no more on this!"

* * *

><p>Cicero watched as his brother sat on the throne, barking orders to the men that came in. He hated his brother. He hated everything he was, and everything that he stood for. He felt someone approach and turned to find Calypso next to him. "Watching your fearless leader of a brother?"<p>

"Why should he get to sit there? I should be the one giving the orders while father is away."

A smile spread across Calypso's face. "That could be arranged." Cicero looked at her. "Your brother is the eldest, but tell me, who do you think can really sway the people here?" Cicero didn't respond. "They follow the word of the Lord of Light, they follow my teachings. With my help, I could place you there on the throne. It could all be yours. All of that power."

"What is in it for you?"

"What makes you think I want anything at all, dear boy?" Cicero eyed her curiously. "I just want to see the rightful person sit on the throne."

"I'll be in charge?"

"Yes, of course. I shall have the entire Hold bow down to you. As long as you are to be a faithful servant of the Lord of Light."

"I'll do whatever it takes to sit on that throne and have my brother bend a knee to me."

* * *

><p>Ulfric stood on the front lines as he watched the enemy approach. Archers were gathered at the front to open fire when he gave the order. He held his hand up, ready to give the signal. He spotted Coeus Castellan on horseback near the center of the army. He heard the enemy yell and watched as they started to run towards them.<p>

Ulfric extended his arm forward and arrows flew through the air. Screams began to fill the air as men were taken down. Archers readied more arrows as the army grew closer. A second wave was launched and more men were taken to the ground. "Shields!" Ulfric yelled. Archers fell back into the ranks as soldiers with shields stepped forward. The men on the front got to one knee and raised their shields up. A second row formed and added their shield to the wall being formed. Arrows began to fly from behind their lines, continuing to kill off as many troops as they could.

Right before the enemy collided, time seemed to slow down. Ulfric drew his blade and prepared for the oncoming onslaught. Swords clashed against the wall of shields, but the line held strong. The only problem was the enemy could go around, and that is what they began to do. The shields were thrust forward at the front line of enemies, knocking them backwards. Swords were plunged into those that were stunned from the shield blows. Ulfric sliced his blade across a man's chest. He kicked the man in the chest to knock him down, before plunging his blade through the man's armor.

He felt a sword come across his back. He turned to see Coeus ride by, a cocky smirk on his face. He made for another pass, but Ulfric was ready. He sliced the horse across its legs, bringing it down. Coeus tumbled off and rolled a few times. He ended up face first on the ground. Ulfric bashed in a man's face with the hilt of his sword, until the man's nose was caved in.

He saw one of his lieutenants lying on the ground, a spear through his heart. Another one of his soldiers was pinned against a tree, two swords impaled in his chest by a man holding him there. The man ripped the swords apart, sending Ulfric's soldier's guts flying everywhere. In a fit of rage, Ulfric charged the man. The man barely had time to raise his guard when he noticed Ulfric approach. Ulfric bashed against the man's swords, making the man go down to his knees. In a powerful blow he smashed against the blades, shattering them and planting his blade into the man's skull.

A sharp pain went through his leg. He looked down to find an arrow sticking out of it. He looked up to find Coeus not far away, with a crossbow in hand. Ulfric pulled a knife from his belt and flung it at the man. It caught him in the arm, sending him falling backwards to the ground. Ulfric used this time to hobble his way to Coeus. He kicked the crossbow away and held his sword to the man's throat. Coeus just glared back at him. Ulfric raised his blade to bring it down on the man, but Coeus made an attempt to shield himself with his arm.

The sickening sound of sword meeting flesh filled Ulfric's ears as the blade sliced through Coeus's hand. The hand fell to the ground as blood poured from the arm. Coeus screamed in pain. Ulfric couldn't help but look at him in pity. The man who always tried to please their father, but never could succeed. In an act of mercy, Ulfric took a step back, allowing Coeus to flee. Coeus stared at him oddly for a moment. He grunted and stood up slowly. With one final look at Ulfric he turned and fled towards the nearest horse to make an escape. The fight still raged on as soldiers on both sides fell in battle. Ulfric charged the nearest enemy and brought his sword down on the back of the man's neck.

Hours seemed to pass before the battle died down. The dead littered the ground around Ulfric and the rest of his army. From the looks of it, he had lost close to half his men. That thought weighed heavily on him. It was never easy for a good leader to send his men to their death. A few healers worked their way around the field to tend to the wounded. His squire made his way up to him and handed him a flask of water, that he eagerly drank from. This was only the beginning of the battles to come, but Ulfric already wished it was over with. He had already seen one war in his lifetime, and he hadn't wanted to see another.

* * *

><p>Leo watched in silence as he watched Clarisse ride off into the night. They had both agreed she shouldn't be in Whiterun. Their families were going to war, and with Calypso lurking around the city, it didn't seem wise for her to be there. She could get taken prisoner or killed. Charles had allowed it and given her some supplies. He had been tempted to send Silena with her sister, but the woman refused to leave her husband.<p>

He heard silent footsteps approach and found his brother, Baelor, watching him. "You aren't going to say anything about her leaving, are you?" Leo asked.

Baelor shook his head. "Who would I tell anyways? You are Charles's favorite brother. He's in charge. Not to mention Clarisse is Silena's sister."

"I meant to Cicero or Calypso."

"Oh. No. You don't have to worry about that. The woman kind of unnerves me, to be honest." There was a pause. "I saw them talking earlier. I think we might need to be worried." He leaned against the nearby wall.

"What about?"

Baelor shrugged. "Don't know. I imagine it wouldn't be good if it was something between the two of them."

"Should we tell Charles?"

"Tell him what? What would he do?" Leo stared at him curiously. "You know she has the entire city wrapped around her finger. Do you think they would turn against her? The rest of us that don't follow her should be worrying. A snap of her fingers and we probably would end up in the dungeons. All she would have to do is call us deceivers or heretics."

"Father is off fighting a war and he might not even have a real home to come home to."

Baelor scoffed. "Father is lost to her words. He will fall right in line when he returns. I expect she will be sitting on that throne before long."

"What if she sets her sight on the bigger throne?"

"The Iron Throne?" Leo nodded. "Nobody would be safe. Any that opposed this 'Lord of Light' would probably be burned alive." Leo felt himself shudder. "I think we would be safer out there fighting the war than here at home."

* * *

><p>Macaria stood in the courtyard next to Eros. Ares stood at the front of the gate with Anteros and Hephaestus. Orpheus was up on the wall as an archer. She looked back at Frank, who was near the back of the army. She could hear the army approaching on the other side. She could tell just from the sound of their marching that there were a lot of them.<p>

"Fire!" she heard Orpheus yell. The sound of many arrows flew through the air. She could hear men scream as they died. More arrows were fired, but the sound of marching was still loud. How many were out there? She slid her hands across her daggers strapped to her lower back. Unlike the men gathered here to fight, she refused to dress in heavy armor. No one in her family wore heavy armor. They always wore thick leather armor, it allowed for their agile nature when fighting. Her hair was tied up in a bun to keep it out of her face.

Arrows were still flying when the enemy reached the gate. The sound of swords clashing against it began to sound. Then a loud thud could be heard from the other side, they got a battering ram to the gate. Ares raised his spear and let out a fierce cry. The soldiers behind him returned a yell of their own. Swords and spears were drawn and raised to the air. Macaria drew her daggers and steeled them at her side.

A few men on the wall screamed in horror and began to dive off the wall. Ares stared up in confusion, when a boulder came crashing into the wall. Another one soon followed, crashing into one of the watchtowers, making it crumble to the ground. Orpheus ducked as a boulder flew overhead. It flew through the courtyard and landed in a nearby house. "Take cover, archers!" Ares yelled. Without hesitation the wall was abandoned, archers now drawing the swords and taking their place in the crowd of soldiers.

The door became quiet for a moment. Everyone stared in confusion. Anteros was about to go up the wall and see what was happening, when a boulder crashed into the gate, shattering it. Ares and a few others rolled out of the way as the boulder came rolling past. Loud screams came from the other side of the gates as men charged through the breached gate. Ares raised his shield to block an attack, and then followed up by plunging his spear into a man's chest. He bashed his shield into the back of a man's head, sending him to the ground. Ares raised his foot and smashed it down on the man's skull, ending his life.

Eros yelled as he plunged his sword through a man's neck. As he pulled it out he sliced a man's throat open. One of their men fell next to him, a dagger embedded into his neck. Eros wasted no time in slamming his shield into the killer's face, sending him stumbling back. Eros pulled the dagger from the man's neck and hurled it at its owner. It lodged in the man's eye. He instantly fell over dead. A blade grazed his arm, leaving a small cut. He swung his sword and lodged his sword in the attacker's neck, partly decapitating him.

Anteros ran forward, driving his spear through two men. He yanked his spear back, and the bodies fell to the ground. He slammed his shield against a man's face, plunging the spikes on it deep into him. A soldier came at him, but Anteros swung the shield and dead body around to block. As the man was busy trying to dislodge his sword from his dead allies back Anteros plunged his spear into his gut. The man fell to his knees as he watched some of his intestines fall out. Anteros growled at him and plunged his spear into the man's neck.

Anteros was tackled to the ground as an arrow flew by his head. He found Orpheus on top of him. "Thanks, he said where the man could hear him. Orpheus nodded his response and stood back up. He reached down and pulled Anteros to his feet before running back into the crowd of soldiers.

Orpheus rolled under a sword as it swung through the air. Then jumped up and vaulted over a man as he fell backwards. He tackled a man to the ground and plunged his blade into his heart. He rolled them as one of his allies charged, so the blade sank into his dead ally. The attacker was preparing for another swing when a wolf tackled him to the ground and ripped out the man's throat. Lady finished the killing the man and licked at the side of Orpheus's face. He cringed a little knowing she was licking blood on him. A man behind the wolf raised a sword to crash it down on the beast, but Orpheus raised his blade and pierced the man threw his stomach. The man slouched forward, sliding slowly down the blade until he came to the hilt. Orpheus pulled his blade back and shoved the man to the side. He slid the other body off him and ran back into the heat of things.

Macaria spun through the air and landed a kick to a man's face, sending him down to the ground. There was a sickening crack as the man's neck broke. She turned and sliced one of her daggers across a man's throat as he approached her. Her eyes glowed a golden orange. She sank both of her daggers into a man's back as he attempted to kill Eros. As the man fell to the ground Eros stared in slight shock at her. He had never seen her eyes do that, they looked like Lady's. She held a hand out to her husband and helped him up.

She ran at high speed near the wall. She vaulted up in and flew over a few soldiers. As she landed she sliced downwards, into two enemies. She sent a powerful kick across a man's chest, sending him back a few feet. A man made to grab her wrist, blade raised at her. She turned to look at him and he couldn't help but freeze. Her gaze was predatory. She gripped her blade tight and sank it into the man's skull. The man screamed as he saw it coming at him, though in his head he saw a wolf snap its jaws at him, ending his life.

Frank plunged his blade through a man and quickly drew it back. His breathing was becoming rapid and panicked. He had practiced with his brothers many times, but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. Knowing that he was ending lives of people who were just following orders. He yelped as a large maul landed against his chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall. He fell to the ground, where he attempted to get up, but collapsed again. A tall figure approached him, large maul in hand. The man was a behemoth. His bulky muscles flexed as he raised the maul above him. He smirked down at the boy below him, ready to end his life.

Just as he was about to kill Frank an axe crashed into the giants side. He stumbled backwards, clutching his side. Hephaestus stood in front of Frank, axe raised in defense. "Bring your pretty face to my axe," Hephaestus challenged.

The man roared and charged. Hephaestus swung his axe and buried it in the man's chest. The giant stumbled backwards as blood seeped out of the wound. Frank lay there, gaping, as the man still stood from the attack. The man charged at Hephaestus and swung his maul into the man, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. As the man swung again, Hephaestus countered with his axe. The blades clashed and the two men stumbled backwards from the force of impact.

The giant of a man recovered first, maul already raised to crush Hephaestus. Frank shot off the ground and dug his blade into the man's leg. The man yelled and yanked Frank off the ground by his neck. Frank clutched at the man's hand in a feeble attempt to free himself. Frank saw his father trying to make his way through the crowd, but there was no way he could make it in time to save Frank. The man thrust Frank harshly against the wall, knocking his breath out of him. His grip tightened around Frank's neck.

As Frank felt the world darken around him the grip loosened. Frank fell to the ground, gasping for air. He looked up to see Hephaestus with his axe buried in the large man's back. The man fell forward to his knees as the axe was ripped out. In a fit of rage the wounded giant swung his maul as hard as he could into Hephaestus, sending the man flying through the air. Landing on the ground, and sliding a few feet. He didn't seem to move after that. The man returned to Frank with a fierce gaze. He struggled at raising his weapon, Frank noticed. He looked down and grabbed his sword. As the man came at him he plunged it upwards, into the man's skull. The man fell forward. Frank released his blade and crawled out of the way before he was crushed.

The next thing he knew Macaria and his father was crouched over him. Macaria helped him to his feet. Ares wore a proud smile as he looked at his son. Frank did his best to look around, but he felt dizzy. Soldiers were making their way out of the gate. The enemy was in retreat. He could hear the battle cries go up around the city, but it sounded so quiet. Frank felt like he was about to pass out. Macaria gave him a sympathetic smile and led him inside to lie down.

Ares walked over to Hephaestus. The man still wasn't moving. Ares crouched down to check on him. There was no pulse. The man's eyes were lifeless. He had given his life to protect Ares's son. He would make sure he was remembered as a hero when the war was over.

* * *

><p>Thalia sat in the garden, attempting and failing at not biting her nails. She gazed blankly at the city below, her eyes clouded over. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear her uncle approach. He gasped when he sat down beside her. Chiron chuckled at her and stared out at the city with her. "Beautiful isn't it?" Chiron spoke. Thalia nodded. "I was just a little boy when I saw it for the first time. Though, I remember it like it was yesterday. We came here for your father's coronation. It seemed such a terrifying place at the time. Still does. Especially from the castle's perceptive."<p>

"Why is that?" Thalia looked at him curiously.

"All those people, waiting for a chance to hurt you. It's like we live over a pit of vipers here."

"That's how mother always described living in Solitude."

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that place might be a little more imposing than here." He paused for a moment, glancing at Thalia from the corner of his eye. "You're a smart girl, Thalia. You may survive us all. You and Jason."

"What about Jason?"

Chiron glanced back out at the night sky. "The boy is a born leader. He gives off the aura of being a king, and doesn't even have a crown. If I had to pick, I'd place him on the throne. He's like your father, before he started drinking. He would make a good king."

"I know. I wish Luke was like father."

Chiron frowned as he kept his gaze on the horizon. It was best if he didn't tell her right now. "There's a reason I am telling you this, Thalia." She looked over at her uncle. "I want you and your brothers to flee the city."

"Where would we go?"

"To the enemy. Go to them. Take Jason to them."

"Why?"

"I'm ensuring that he can be king. I'm playing my hand in this game for the chance that I can come out of this at the end."

"So, you are supporting the rebellion?"

"No, I am supporting my nephew's claim to the throne. I'll still do my duty and act as Hand and defend this city, but I'd hope that from this, I will be shown mercy by the two young men marching towards us."

"I'll see what I can do. How-How will we get out, though?"

"I know someone who wants Apollo to be away from here just as much as you and your brother want to be away from here."

_Alright, there you go. Going back to the staying up until 5 a.m thing, I saw another side of Braigi that was rather frightening. Not going to name names, but he hates this one author...yea... you know what? Let's just drag him in here. _

_Me: Why am I letting you in here again?_

_Braigi:Because you want sympathy votes._

_Me: That's why I never told them about the baby that pacifies you._

_Braigi:You aren't my brother._

_Me: No, that would be awkward...I mean... So. I have this quote here. Ahem_

_SO HELP ME GOD IF _ GIVES A FUCKING 14 YEAR OLD MORE THAN A 5 INCH C*CK I WILL RIP _ MOTHERF^CKING HEAD OFF, LOBOTOMIZE _, AND THEN FLOMBAY WHATEVER OTHER NEURONS _ HAS_

_Lol. I did edit that so I took out things that could identify this person and bleeped some of it. _

_Braigi:Well, I was in a good mood that day. I figured a Flowers for Algernontype experiment would help **** glimpse intelligence before **** died_

_Me: I also edited that so we don't offend people that might figure some things out. I just thought your anger was humorous. So, we got a threat on our balls if we kill off Percy, Jason, or Nico. I on the other hand, have made a threat that if I don't get Percy/Nico from Make-It-Now's fic, I will kill Nico. Tough choices. That's why I bought us a bunker on a remote island for emergencies._

_Braigi:A good choice, I'm sure some people will be very piqued when they see what you've done (under threat of whip and lash, of course) with the characters. But meh, happy endings can be...over rated, after all ^_^_

_Me: Ah, that reminds me. Make-It said you wouldn't let me kill off Nico. Wasn't that an idea of yours in the first place? She didn't understand when I did the evil laugh that you would oppose the idea of a Nico death._

_Braigi: Nico? Dying? How about we kill him just as he reaches Percy on the field of battle? That would be fun._

_Me: Well there you go. Proof that I can kill off whoever I want. That idea actually intrigues me...I mean... Anyways. Closing thoughts?_

_Braigi:Kiss all your favorite characters goodbye._

_Well that was a lovely statement. Alright. I don't want to make this longer than I already made it, so closing statements. I'll see you back on Tuesday. Leave me some love. Go read Children of Loss, or I'll think about killing more favorite characters. Oh, and last thing. I'll be finishing Choke within, like, two months, so I'm going to be doing something soon. I'll talk more about it in my chapters next week. For now, I bid you adue._


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright, so I love you all for all the lovely reviews I got last chapter. That was the most reviews I got on a single chapter in this fic, and it made me happy. Now, with that said, I'm very hesitant to address one of those reviews. I've tried since the beginning to never bring it up in my A/Ns, and I tried to send my response over private message. However, since it has been brought up in my reviews, I'll try to address it as civil as possible. Please understand what I'm about to say is completely my own opinion, and am no way telling you what to ship on positions. When I put Percy on top, I put him there because I look at it from his persona in the books. The same can be said about Nico. Please do not rage on me and abandon me purely based on this viewpoint. I would never do that to another author's story if I didn't agree with what they did to their placement. So, here we go:_

_Percy is a man's man, a Classical Greek "Lover", not the "Beloved". Nico is more beautiful, in a Classical sense. He is younger, more impressionable, and he looks up to Percy. Percy is older, more experienced, has killed more monsters, and is more masculine. Nico has problems loving people, not making a good top. Topping is about giving affection. Further, Nico has so many issues in the book series. Percy is a classically happy person, having no problem loving people. He is very protective of those he cares about. It is in Percy's nature to love. He is the heroic protective person, while Nico is the hero defined by tragedy. Nico is also very damaged in terms of his personality. It defines who he is. Percy is a tragic character as well, but he doesn't let it define him. Every tragic moment in Nico's life defines his character. Nico is the type of person who needs to be loved in order to love. In the physical sense, he is also four years younger than Percy, which goes into the impossibility of Nico being the taller of the two, for one thing. A thirteen year old isn't going to be taller than six feet, which is Percy's height as is established by the books. When Nico is usually put on top in fanfics, authors are usually just swapping their personalities and make Percy is given Percy's personality in order to fit the role of top. In a natural look at them through all of this, Percy is clearly the top of the two. __Also, I'm not saying Nico is more feminine by being on bottom. In gay sex, being on bottom isn't about being effeminate. There is a difference between being emotional and being feminine._

_As I said, those are just my opinions on the matter. It's why I ship it Percy/Nico and not Nico/Percy. I look at them from how they are written in the books, never to fit my own needs. All of that, as I've said to Reining, is why I look at them as like a perfect pairing. They complete each other, they are yin and yang. Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I know this is probably a hot button topic, and it's why I wanted to avoid ever talking about it in an A/N. I love you all, and I will never tell any of you that my way is absolute. You are free to pair them in whatever order you want, but this is how I pair them. The likelihood of me ever putting Nico on top is a very small percentage. Not saying it will never happen, but it's very unlikely. If any of you wish to discuss why you view it different, you can drop me a private message and we can discuss it in private. I will not have a rage war back and forth in my A/Ns to my reviews. I never like offending people, and I never mean to when I do. So, I'm hoping I didn't offend anyone, and I hope none of you stop reading my stories based on this. Just know I'm never going to address this again, if it comes up in my other stories, I'm just going to direct them here._

_I know this A/N has been very serious, complete opposite from my normal, but I felt it should just be addressed and never speak on it again. I'm very rarely ever serious, as those of you who talk to me know. And I feel like I'm probably, like, stabbing someone in the heart from what I just said. Again, please take no offense. Now, going on to what that same reviewer said in their review. You need to get out of my head lol. As you'll see in this chapter, your question is answered. I'd never make a story where the main pairing is completely in love and happy the entire story. Especially since this is going to be a super long fic, by the way Reining that fic is my favorite! So, yes they will go through hell in order to be happy together. Anyways, let us move on from this and enjoy the fic._

_ Warning: Today we are going to draw a beautiful forest...that is on fire._

_Disclaimer: I no own_

Chapter 14

"I don't like it," Nico stated, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "She's a Castellan."

"Yes, but they are willing to meet with us and possibly give us aid. Do you know how much that would help us?" Percy replied, brushing a strand of Nico's hair back. He kissed the boy lightly on the forehead. They heard a horn blow in the distance. Nico grumbled and squirmed out of Percy's grip, and left the tent. Exiting a carriage was a tall black haired woman. She had dark eyes with a sharp gaze. Behind her stood a young girl with golden hair and light brown eyes.

"Lady Hylla, it was good of you to come," Triton said, stepping towards the woman. Hylla Castellan wasn't a Castellan by blood. She had married into the family. Her husband had passed away shortly after their daughter, Kinzie, had been born. That left her in a seat of power. Though, the fact that she had brought her daughter along didn't sit right with Nico. The second the blonde girl noticed Percy, she gave him a shy smile and blushed. Percy waved back awkwardly, though he dropped his hand when Nico tossed him a look.

"What?" Percy whispered in Nico's ear.

"Nothing," Nico grumbled back. Percy pulled him closer and placed a kiss to the smaller boy's temple, which got a frown from Kinzie. Nico, however, couldn't help but smirk.

"Shall we meet in my tent?" Triton asked, gesturing towards the blue tent. The tall woman nodded and the group followed her inside. "I appreciate your ear in this, my lady."

Hylla just waved it off. "Please, I have no love for my brother-in-law, Themis. You seek my aid in winning this war, then?"

Achilles nodded. "We can use all the help we can get. While we have more of the major Lords on our side, Luke will have the larger army. With your support, we would obtain more troops and supplies." Nico scowled out of the corner of his eye as he saw Kinzie twirling her hair and smiling at Percy out of the corner of his eye. Luckily, the boy was too focused on the matter at hand to notice her. Her gaze shifted to Nico, and she frowned when she saw him scowling at her.

The meeting continued for a while, though nothing seemed to be achieved. Hylla seemed to want to throw her support in, but was hesitant to take the risk. "We shall continue this discussion later. I am tired right now and wish to rest," the woman stated. Triton nodded and exited the tent to show her and Kinzie where they could set up their camp.

Achilles finished up clearing off the table from all the papers they had gone over during the meeting. Percy moved closer to Nico and pulled him in for a hug. "So, I know I haven't asked yet, but when did all of this happen?" Achilles asked, gesturing at the two of them.

"While we were in Olympus," Percy replied, laying his head on top of Nico's.

"I'm happy that you finally found someone you are happy with, brother." Achilles and Percy smiled at each other. Nico sighed contently and hugged Percy tight. He kissed Percy on the cheek and made his way out of the tent.

"So, how have the two of you been holding up?" Percy asked. "We haven't really gotten to talk since I arrived."

"We-I'm ok, I suppose. Still a little shaken from that night. Triton-Triton is not so good. He'll never show it, but he's broken. The death of Zelda and Ariel really shook him to his core. You should talk to him in private about it." Percy nodded. Achilles finished cleaning up and walked towards the tent exit. On the way past he ruffled Percy's hair and grinned, before he walked out.

Percy turned around and exited as well. He decided to go back to his tent for a little while. On the way, he found where Hylla, Kinzie and their guards had set up their small camp. Kinzie noticed him and made her way over to him. "Hi," Percy said with a wave.

She gave him a smile with a blush. She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did. "Hello, Percy. I'm glad we finally got to meet."

Percy nodded his head and chuckled. "Yes, I'm surprised we haven't before."

She fell into step with Percy as they walked around camp. "Not that much of a surprise. My father wasn't a major Lord. You knew all of the children of the major Lords going up, but the minor ones don't socialize as much with the major ones. Not to mention our families don't have a history of getting along."

Percy smiled. "That is true, but you and your mother don't seem so bad. Here I was led to believe that all Castellans were monsters."

"For the most part I would have to agree with you," she said with a chuckle. She cleared her throat and changed topics. "So, that boy you were with..."

"Oh, you mean Nico?"

Kinzie nodded. "Are you two together?"

Percy glanced over at her, she was slightly chewing on her lip as she waited for his reply. "Yea. Have been for a few weeks now."

Her face dropped. "Oh." Percy raised an eyebrow as he glanced back ahead of them. They were quiet for a while. It started making Percy feel uncomfortable. Finally, Kinzie spoke up. "I am sorry about what happened to your father and brothers."

Percy sighed, frowning. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I just want to make Luke pay for what he did." A loud barking rang out and Lupa ran in between them. Kinzie shrieked, nearly falling backwards. Lupa jumped up, trying to lick Percy's face. Percy laughed and patted her on the head. He looked over and saw Nico trying his best not to laugh. When he saw Percy, he shifted his gaze and acted like he didn't have anything to do with it. Percy rolled his eyes and went back to petting Lupa. "Sorry about that. Don't mind, Lupa. She is as friendly as they come."

Kinzie straightened herself and reached out to pet the wolf, who crouched and growled at her, baring her teeth. Kinzie quickly withdrew her hand. "I-I don't think she likes me."

Percy crouched down and looked at Lupa. "What's the matter, girl? She's friendly." Lupa still continued to growl at Kinzie, staring at her like she was about to pounce. "I don't know what has gotten in to her. I think I need to take her back to Nico." Kinzie gulped and nodded quickly. Percy sighed and whistled. Lupa hesitated for a moment. She barked once and padded towards Percy, following him back to his and Nico's tent. Inside, he found Nico lying down on the bed, hands behind his head. He glanced at Percy when the boy entered, a frown appearing on his face. "Lupa nearly attacked Kinzie."

Nico shrugged. "I can't help who she doesn't like."

"Because, you not liking her couldn't possibly have anything to do with it," Percy said, sitting down next to Nico on the bed. He reached out for Nico's hand, which Nico slowly pulled out from behind his head and gave it to Percy. Percy yanked it and pulled Nico up and into his lap. "Why don't you like her?"

"I don't like the way she stares at you." Percy sighed, laying his head on Nico's shoulder.

"I don't have any interest in her. We do need her mother's support, though. I don't think we will get any if her daughter is mauled by a wolf."

"I know," Nico said with a long sigh. "Doesn't change how I feel about her."

Percy placed a kiss to the edge of Nico's lips. "If it really makes you that uncomfortable I'll do my best to stay away from her while she is here." Nico smiled at him.

"Thank you," Nico said, kissing Percy lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Hera sat in the garden, a chalice of wine in hand. This had been her fourth cup since dinner. The war wasn't starting off to a good start. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of movement. She spotted Annabeth sorting through some stones that were surrounding a tree. "What are you doing over there, Little Dove?" Hera called over to the girl in question. Annabeth stiffened, freezing in place. She turned to look over her shoulder at the Queen. She stood up straight, clasping a stone between her hands. "Come here."<p>

Hesitantly, Annabeth made her way over to the drunk woman and sat down beside her. There was a long silence where Annabeth just sat and watched Hera drink more and more. The respectable woman that she had once idolized was now a drunken noble, using the term loosely. "Was there something you wanted, Your Grace?"

"Yes, Little Dove," the woman fumbled drunkenly with the pitcher of wine as she poured more. "Tell me, when will you spread your legs and bare my son his children? I believe it is time we had some princes and princesses running around the castle again."

"I-I don't know your grace. I am patiently waiting for the day I can marry Luke and have the...honor of having his children," Annabeth choked out. Hera stared at her coldly in silence.

"Oh shut up, fool. You aren't fooling anyone. Look around you, Dove. You are surrounded by liars, all of us better than you." Hera took another long drink from her cup. "You'll be queen someday, if fates are kind. You'll be Luke's queen. Do you know where Zeus was when each of them was born?" Annabeth shook her head. "Out in the woods, hunting. My brother sat by my side during each of the children's births. Such loyalty and compassion." Another drink. "Luke will show you none of that. Was this all you ever wanted, little one? Is this everything you expected the life of a queen would be?"

Annabeth shifted slightly away. "Is it all bad?"

Hera took a small sip of her wine. "Your children will make it worth it. The only good thing that came out of it. What else can be good when you are sold like some cheap whore to a man you barely knew? Yet, I love my children with all of my heart. Even when they mess up."

"You mean when Luke killed my father and Hades?"

Hera gave Annabeth a small glare. "Yes, as much as I detest my brother, he was right about that. It wasn't a smart thing to do, especially on your first day as king." Hera tossed her chalice back, finishing off its contents. "Now, get out of my sight." Without hesitation, Annabeth slid off the bench and scurried away, back into the palace.

* * *

><p>Percy lay in bed, silently stroking Nico's hair as the boy slumbered on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead before sliding down farther into the covers to lay his head on the pillow. It didn't take him long to drift off into a deep sleep.<p>

In his dream he found himself back in that familiar void as fog filled the air around him. He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to find Annabeth, who had her eyebrow arched at him. "Annabeth! Is everything ok?"

"Sort of. I wanted to see if you were with Triton."

Percy nodded. "Yes, we arrived two days ago."

"Good. What is going on there?"

"Triton is meeting with Hylla Castellan. He is in the process of negotiating an alliance with her." Annabeth nodded her approval. "Nico says Zagereus is moving his troops east, and they will be setting up camp south of Alagaesia."

"Has he sealed the alliance deal yet?"

Percy shook his head. "She's nervous about dealing behind her family's back. Though, she doesn't seem to care for them. I think we will probably be able to sway her to our side." Annabeth nodded again. "What news from the capital?"

Annabeth's lips thinned. "There are some complications. First, Robert was imprisoned for his father rebelling." Percy narrowed his eyes. "Second, Themis has sent reinforcements to the capital to strengthen the defenses here."

"That isn't good," replied Percy.

"That is not all. I think the word of magic returning has spread. Luke has had Phineus in the library a lot. I think he's having the old man look into old magic. Some weird people showed up a few days ago. They wore a lot of dark clothing. I couldn't really see their faces. Luke is often down in the catacombs with them. I don't know what he is up to, but I can assure you it won't be good." Percy sighed heavily.

"Anything else?"

"I-I don't know how much authenticity you can place in this, but Dionysus's spies have reported that Gaea might be coming back to Westeros. He thinks she is coming back with a massive army."

A chill ran down Percy's spine. "This war is going to end badly. There are so many factions at work here. We are fighting Luke and the loyalists. Gaea is marching an army towards us while we are in the middle of a war. Magic is returning, giving single people the capability to tip the scale of battle."

Annabeth fiddled with her dress. "I-I'm not finished. Commander Atlas sent a raven in a few days ago. Something is going on up north. By the sound of it, it isn't anything good. He took the majority of the men in Castle Black and marched them beyond the wall."

"That would explain things."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Nico has been having a hard time sensing Theseus's wolf. I guess the Wall's magic properties are blocking their link?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I suppose something with that much magic in it could shield anything beyond it."

"If it is magic, wouldn't it be a source to come back to? Calypso claimed it was the wolves. Wouldn't the Wall be just as much to blame?"

Annabeth pondered this. "No. I don't think it would. The Wall was raised by people giving their life along with their magic to ensure Westeros had a defense from the horrors beyond it. It is complicated. It is a source of magic, but at the same time it isn't. Its only purpose is a shield, it won't destroy anything that tries to pass it that doesn't need to pass. It is solid, stagnant. The direwolves are a living source of magic."

Percy let out a long sigh. "How are things in Sparta?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They are still trying to hold Thebes, but I don't know how much longer that will last. If Ares is smart he will fall back. Balgruuf can keep sending men to march on it, but it will take more time for Ares to re-garrison Thebes. Not only that, but it will weaken the line in other places. Balgruuf wants Thebes because beyond that it is a straight shot into Marcarth, and then to Olympus. Marcarth said they will be neutral, but it would be fine to march troops through. As long as no fighting occurred in its boundaries."

Percy couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face. "He isn't going to take our side? Alope is our sister. Her family was butchered."

"I know. I am not sure how she feels about this. Maybe you should send her a raven. Eric doesn't get involved in fighting that easily. It took a lot to get him into the last civil war. The only reason he was going to fight Balgruuf was because his land had been attacked."

"So he will do nothing? That is bullshit!"

"I agree, but there isn't much we can do. It is best to just leave him be." The dark void around them flickered. "I think our time is almost up. I will contact you again when I learn something new."

Percy nodded. He hugged his sister and took a step back as they both began to fade. "Take care of yourself," he whispered before he awoke back in bed. Percy shifted in bed, sliding out from underneath Nico. He sat on the edge and slid his pants back on. He stood up and reached down to retrieve his shirt. He slid it on as he made his way out of the tent.

He needed to think. He walked, silently, around the camp. Most people seemed to be asleep. A few guards sat around to keep watch. A few took notice of Percy, but none said anything. He noticed a light in Triton's tent and made his way towards it, entering it quietly.

Triton sat on his bed, holding a small doll. Percy recognized it as one of Ariel's. "Triton?" Percy said, barely above a whisper. Triton looked up at him. His eyes were red, and a few tears fell down his face. "Are you ok?"

"No," Triton replied in a whisper. "I'm not. I'd never have imagined something like this happening. Just a few months ago we were all a happy family back at Atlantis, and now so many of us are dead. Our father was betrayed by your mother's old friend. Our brothers, my wife, and my child were murdered in our own home."

"We will avenge them."

Triton stared blankly at the doll. "I just want them back. I wasn't ready to be Lord. I always saw that as father's job. I always thought he would have that title. I-I never thought I'd have to take his place."

"I miss him too," Percy said with a whisper.

"He has our sister, too. I cannot let that stand. Our family has already suffered enough. I don't plan on losing more of us. I lost my own daughter and my wife. A man should not live to see an end to his line."

Percy wrapped an arm around his older brother's shoulder. "We'll get through this, and you will have the revenge you deserve."

* * *

><p>"An unexpected move, my Lord Hand," Dionysus said. He and Chiron made their way down a hallway. "How do you ever expect to achieve this goal?"<p>

Chiron glanced over at the man. He placed a hand on the man's chest to signal for the other man to stop walking. "That is where you come in. You know the secrets of this castle, surely you can help our 'packages' an easy delivery beyond these walls."

Dionysus tapped a finger to his chin. "There are a few secret passages that your sister and nephew shouldn't be aware of. Old tunnels from the days of the Lancasters. Tell them to be ready tomorrow night at the witching hour. I'll fetch the other key piece to this plan of yours. Have them meet me at the entrance to the catacombs." The two men began walking again. "Is it true about those men your nephew had shipped over from Valenrude?"

Chiron seemed hesitant at first to answer, but the other man was helping him so he felt it only fair. "Yes, which is another reason this plan needs to be carried out by tomorrow night. Luke is becoming more dangerous, and I don't think I'm going to be able to stop him."

* * *

><p>Charles sighed as he saw Cicero approach him. He was hoping his business was over for the day and he could retire to bed. "What is it, Cicero?" Charles asked impatiently. Cicero seemed annoyed by his tone.<p>

"I wonder, dearest brother, why is it that you are the one that sits on that seat?" scoffed Cicero.

Charles narrowed his eyes. "Because, I am the oldest."

"Yet, that doesn't make you more suitable for the job."

Charles tightened his jaw. His brother had always been an ass, but never this outspoken. "Watch your tongue, brother. I'd hate to have it cut out," Charles spat with venom. Charles heard heels clicking nearby, and soon Calypso appeared from behind a pillar. She came to stand next to Cicero, looking smug as ever. "What do you want?"

"You should not speak to your brother in such a manner," Calypso said calmly.

"Why is that?"

A crooked smile formed its way on the woman's face. "Because, a Hold should have a proper Lord."

Charles began to fume. "Are you suggesting treason to my own face?" Charles yelled.

"Treason? That would imply you belong on that seat."

"Our father placed the Hold's care in my hands, not Cicero's!"

"We will let the people decide on that," Cicero said.

Charles looked between the two angrily. "Get out of my sight before I have you both thrown in the dungeons!" Calypso bowed in a fake politeness, while Cicero stormed out.

Once they were out of the main hall Calypso stopped Cicero. "Do not worry, little Lord. You will have that thrown yet, and then your brother will simply be your boot polisher," she said, while caressing his face.

"You speak with confidence, but you can't know this for sure."

"Have faith in the Lord of Light, like your father does. If you like, I'll give it to you on a permanent basis."

Cicero stared at the woman in front of him. "You are suggesting my father's death?"

"Do you not want his throne?"

Cicero's eyes darkened. "I didn't say that. What must I do?"

Calypso smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Do not worry yourself over these things. Let me handle all of the work, and I shall give unto you the throne you so desire."

* * *

><p>Bianca followed behind Rachel as they left the stables and made their way up into the tall castle that overlooked the surrounding lake. Once inside they found Athena sitting on the throne, Martin stood in front of her. The woman was currently busy reading a parchment that must have just arrived. Martin turned his head to look at them, and brightened slightly at the sight of his sister. Rachel, however, noticed the dark expression on her mother's face. The way her lips were pressed firmly together was never a good sign. Bianca cleared her throat and Athena looked up at them. Her dark expression faltered a little upon seeing her daughter. She held the piece of paper out for Rachel to read. The girl walked quickly up to the throne and took it from her mother.<p>

Rachel read over it quickly and then looked into her mother's eyes. "Robert has been imprisoned?" she asked. Athena's hand traveled up to rub at her temple.

"The King feels that your brother is a threat now that your father has sided with the rebellion," Athena replied exasperatedly. "I don't know how Chiron is letting the boy run rampant like this! I thought the man was decent and smart, unlike the other members of his family. Yet, he's allowed the boy to take my son and Annabeth both my son and Annabeth hostage."

"We will make sure he gets out safely, my lady," Bianca stated as politely as possible.

Athen glanced over at her. "That reminds me. My scouts report that your brother has taken position south of here, if you wish to join him."

Bianca bowed. "Thank you, my lady." Bianca was about to turn and leave, but Athena held up her hand to stop her.

"I'm not finished. First, I wish to thank you for delivering my daughter back to me safely. Secondly, there is something you should be made aware of. Though, my husband has probably already addressed this to your brother."

Bianca stared at the woman in confusion. "What is it?"

"It seems Luke isn't the legitimate heir to the throne." Rachel and Bianca were both grew shocked. "Luke is Hermes's son. Making Apollo the actual heir to the throne, but my husband has made the point that Apollo would not claim it if it was given to him. So, Jason is to be expected to take the throne after all of this is over. I was going to send a raven to Robert, telling him to get the boy and his siblings out, but now I get this," Athena said, waving the parchment. "I am sending a raven east to Triton. He has set up camp out that way and I feel he needs to know of this, sooner rather than later."

"Is there a course of action to this? Besides removing him by force," Rachel asked.

"Zagereus feels that we should spread it throughout the kingdom. Such an idea might actually benefit us. If people suspect that their current king isn't the right one, they may fight back against him from within Olympus. So, we may be able to just walk through the gates when the time comes. A small chance, though, seeing as Themis and Balgruuf will still remain loyal to Luke's claim on that throne. Force and power sometimes are what keeps kings on thrones, rather than blood."

* * *

><p>Percy was awoken by Nico. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss, and pull the boy closer to him. "Good morning to you too," Percy said, sitting up in bed. He adjusted them so Nico was sat in his lap.<p>

"You need to get up," was Nico's reply. Percy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hylla is going to take our side." Percy froze. "She says she has one condition, though."

Percy groaned. Nico hopped out of his lap and went over to find a shirt. Percy stretched and stood up. He watched Nico for a moment. The boy had gotten quiet. "You ok?"

"Yea."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Nico fumbled with the bottom of his shirt. "W-Would you be mad at me if I went to see my brother? I'd be gone for an undetermined amount of time."

Percy couldn't help the frown that fell on his face. "Well, I mean, I know you miss your brother, so I guess I can't be mad. I'll just miss you. Unless you wish for me to come with you."

Nico gave a small smile. "I'd like that, but I think you should stay here, since Annabeth is reporting to you. I'll try to hurry back. I promise. There's just something I need to talk to Zagereus about in person."

Percy looked confused. "What is it?"

"I'm not certain. Something important that Zargereus knows, but we can't actually understand the thoughts of our wolves, so I can't know what it is about. I'll be back soon, though. That way Triton will be able to communicate with Zagereus quickly, again."

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico. "And, because, you will miss me?"

Nico leaned up and kissed him chastely. "Of course. Now, we need to go see your brother." Nico quickly moved out of Percy's grasp and left the tent. Percy chuckled to himself and followed after the boy.

Once inside Triton's tent, they found Achilles, Triton, and Hylla were already there. Percy's older brothers didn't look pleased by something the woman had just said. Achilles looked over at the two new arrivals. He gave Percy a look that told the younger boy to watch what he said. Percy knew this wasn't good. Achilles nudged Triton and the eldest Jackson looked over at the two boys at the entrance. He motioned them in and they joined them around the table. "That is my condition, Triton. Take it or leave it," Hylla said.

"I told you, my brother is already with someone," Triton ground out from between clenched teeth.

"A boy. Not someone who can bare him children."

Nico felt his blood run cold at the words. He was just hoping it wasn't what it sounded like. Maybe it was about Achilles. "What is she talking about?" Percy finally asked.

"She is proposing a marriage between our family and hers," Achilles said quietly.

Percy just looked confused. Nico felt tears fighting to form in his eyes. "She has agreed to give us support if you marry Kinzie, Percy," Triton said, clearly not happy.

"What?" Percy yelled. "No!" He pulled Nico closer to him.

Triton sighed. "I told you he wouldn't go for it. He is in love with Nico. Is there any other way we can work this out?"

Hylla shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She turned to Percy. "Come now, Perseus. You will need to start a family. This is war. One never knows when having children can be important. What if you were left the last of your house? This boy couldn't give you the children you need to carry on your line."

Nico growled at the woman. She only narrowed her eyes at him in response. "I don't care. I'm happy with Nico. I'm not going to do this."

Hylla turned to Triton. "I suggest you talk some sense into him, if you want my help."

Triton sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Percy, you know I don't have a problem with you being with Nico. I'm happy for you. I really am, but we could use her support."

"You can't seriously be suggesting I go along with this?" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, please don't make this harder on me. If we weren't in such a position I'd back you all the way."

Percy turned to Achilles, asking for support. "Brother, you can't expect Percy to do this. Our father did not do this to us. He let us pick the girl we wished to be betrothed to. He let you marry Zelda like you asked him." Triton's gaze turned sharp on Achilles, who took a step back.

"Then perhaps this is best, so Percy doesn't become heartbroken from losing a spouse he loves."

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"By all means, take your time in this. I am in no hurry," Hylla stated.

"My answer isn't going to change," Percy growled.

* * *

><p>Luke scowled at his younger brother as he sat comfortably on the edge of the wall, feet dangling off the ledge. Jason was in need of a reminder of who his brother was. Luke was tired of the young boy always thinking he could say whatever he wanted to him. He quietly walked over and grabbed his brother's neck. He jerked his up and thrust him against a nearby wall. They boy's eyes were in shock as he struggled to break free. "What the hell are you doing, Luke?" Jason asked frantically.<p>

Luke only smiled back at him. It was so dark and evil that Jason couldn't help but shudder. "I think you need to learn you place, brother. You speak to a king. Brother or not, I am the king, and you will remember that." Luke used his other hand to draw his dagger from his belt. Jason only increased his struggling, now desperate to get away. Luke brought the blade up to Jason's face, waving it tauntingly in front of him.

"What-What are you doing?"

"Showing you why I should be feared," Luke said. He lowered the blade to Jason's arm and dragged it across. Jason cried out as the pain racked through his arm, blood trickling down his sleeve. Luke angled the blade so the tip was still digging into Jason's flesh, but now the blade arched downwards. The blood trickled down across the blade and ran up Luke's hand. It ran all the way up to Luke's face. Jason watched in horror as his blood slid up into Luke's eyes, filling them with red. With a dark laugh, Luke released Jason, who crumpled to the ground. Jason began coughing and gasping for breath.

Suddenly his body was flung upwards, back into the wall, sending a small crack through the stone. Jason grunted from the shock. He looked back down at Luke, who had his hand extended out towards Jason as if he were reaching for him. "Afraid yet, brother?" Jason could feel his body shaking uncontrollably. The next thing he knew, Luke thrust his hand in the other direction and Jason went flying through the air. He landed roughly in the fountain, hitting his head hard on the stone.

His vision was blurry, but he could make out the shape of Luke approaching slowly. He drew his sword, shaking. Luke smirked and flung Jason again, this time to land at Luke's feet. Jason's sword flew out of his hand, sliding several feet away. "Wha-What are you doing to me?" Jason asked.

"The same thing I am going to do to all of your little friends," Luke whispered darkly. Jason felt a surge of anger and forced himself to stand. Luke raised his hand to punch Jason, but something strange happened. A sharp bolt of lightning came crashing down from the sky and landed in the middle of the two, sending both of them flying backwards. They both stared at the smoking spot in confusion for a few moments. Luke raised his head to glare at Jason. "What did you do?"

Jason's eyes widened. Luke hadn't done that? He kept shifting his gaze from Luke's angry eyes to the spot on the ground. "I-I-I didn't...did I?" he whispered to himself.

_Alright, another chapter down. As you can see, Nico seems to be getting competition. I know that all of you are probably thinking something along the lines of, that bitch better back up off of him. Ending good? Getting closer and closer to that big moment in the story. All of the story lines are starting to slowly come together. Alright, well here's some news. I meant to state it in my other stories, but it slipped my mind. I'm going to be out of town for about a week, but I'll still make sure that my stories get posted. I'm just going to write my A/Ns in advance. Then go back and add anything if I get a good review. Hopefully, me being out of town will not mess up the posting schedule. Anyways, that's all for now. I'll see you on Friday with Children of Loss, or back here on Tuesday, depending on if you read my other stuff._

_**Edit: Go read Children of Loss! All I need is 1 more review. I know you guys can do it. **  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_So, here we are yet again. Not really feeling up for the usual dramatical show. Meh, just not in a good mood today. Probably not a day to address shout outs, but whatever. I'm out of town at the moment, this was written on Thursday, so I'll probably be out of my bad mood before you see this (Friday update, I am out of it, hooray!). Thankfully, I'm spending the week with my friends, who can cheer me up. Also, there were no flaming arrows shot at my face for my last A/N._

_So, I want to do a promotion. This is for Reining3's story Reading About Percy's Life: The Lightning Thief. I really enjoyed the latest chapter on that, yes I came back and updated this note to put it in here (I'm writing this at four in the morning on Tuesday, I'll be home later in the afternoon today. I'll post it when I get home, but I don't feel like taking out all the stuff I wrote about my irritated mood and stuff. Too lazy.) Anyways, back to the promotion. It was awesome. I loved the bed scene with Percy and Nico. Actually, the way they came across to me was they were both versatile, for those of you that don't know that means they top and bottom. But if you want a promotion like that, send me a message, I'll look it over and slap in a nice promotion for you. Chances are I might have read it. I have one story waiting for me, I've had it up for a week. It's A Touch of the Dead. I will read that later, and if the author is reading this, they can know I loved it by me writing a review. Another way to get me to promote you is by slapping my name or one of my stories in an author note. I lurk the Percy/Nico fandom fic list, so I'll probably see it. Anyways. Shouting time._

_Guest: First, was that also your review on Children of Loss. I like unique names so I don't have to guess. Second, well I don't see it as a crossover. I see a crossover being if I interacted the characters of PJO and A Song of Ice and Fire, which I'm not. I'm just throwing them in the setting of the books. So, I see it differently. Plus, if I did stick it there, people that browse that stuff would get mad at me for not having any of the Song of Ice and Fire characters in the story. You see my dilemma there? It's easier to keep it just in the PJO section, since that's pretty much what it is anyways._

_Taste the Rainbow: Lol. Yes, I have seen that picture. No! Hylla doesn't want to marry him, she wants Kinzie to marry him. (Cue innocent calming voice) Percy would never betray Nico like that. He loves Nico. And Kinzie knows this, Nico is just in her way. Just in her way from marrying the sexiest guy in the kingdom._

_Reining: I think that comment was as long as one of my chapters. It's like so much to reply to haha. Well, I didn't want to, but oh well. No harm was done, and now people can see why I look at them like that. And yes, perhaps let other authors see these views. I feel it's not discussed because authors don't want to kill each other, I know that's why I didn't want to include it. I hate her too, so none of you should hate me. I'm in the same boat as all of you. I want her dead. Note: I will give her the most painful death imaginable to make you all happy. I really do have a purpose for her, though. Well, besides making the drama. I have tissues for you._

_Awesome older sibling: I really enjoyed are talk, we should do it more often. Like one of the few male readers that I think talks to me (Seriously, can I get a few more, the ladies might feminize me, don't let that happen). High-five on drama! Only touching the iceberg. The next few chapters are nothing but drama. If there's no drama, then what do the characters have to build a relationship off of? Well, I mean, they could get to know each other and live peacefully, but who wants that?_

_Luckyducky51: Well, I wasn't much of a fan of the runes, until I found out more what they could do. I think they are pretty cool now. Well, your wait is over!_

_Make-It-Now: It's Braigi! He's making me do it! Well, him and Kinzie. Well, actually some of the future events were my idea and they were pretty sadistic._

_Creature of the Night XP: I don't want to! She's threatening me, though._

_Ha. So I feel like I have been getting some threats on some of my stories, this one included. I find them funny, so don't let that deter you. Anyways, I don't know when I'll be posting another extra chapter. It depends on when I get myself ahead of posting again. Well, I just finished chapter 17 last night, so I'm still ahead, but not far enough. Speaking of 17...mwhahaha. That's all you get on that. I'll say more about it when we get there. Like one line I just want to say that I find completely hilarious. Anyways, I know that while most of you are going to be forming an angry mob, Awesome Older Sibling will be all excited. That is all I'm saying. _

_Anyways, I'm excited to post this chapter. It has a big moment forming in one of those arcs we talked about. If you were bored with Theseus before, I feel like that your boredom is going to be tossed out the window. Also, expect more of that hooker Kinzie ahead. Speaking of, I'll be adding more imagery to my deviantArt after next chapter, so make sure you go look at that next week. I'll remind you so that you don't forget. But yes, I believe from here on out, the story just continuously stays in an air of excitement and awesomeness. Lots of drama as far as the eye can see. Like, I'm really not sure if I have another 'down' moment in the story planned out. Well, next chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but it was needed. Anyways, on to the chapter._

_Warning: Today I'm going to draw someone being hanged. If you don't understand that, good. If you're smart enough to know why I put that, here's a cookie._

_Disclaimer: No I don't own. Can I make this section a second drawing section?_

Chapter 15

"I don't like leaving you here," Nico mumbled under his breath as he readied his horse. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"You mean you don't like leaving me here with her," the taller boy whispered in Nico's ear, making him shudder.

"I felt that part was implied." Percy gave a chuckle.

"It's only for a few days. I'll see you soon." He leaned in and kissed Nico's neck.

"But you guys are about to go fight. I could help. I'm sure it would be fine if I waited a few more days." Percy laughed again and helped Nico up on his horse.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about anything. I promised I'd stay away from Kinzie as much as possible." Nico leaned down and the two shared a brief kiss. "You're the only one I want." Nico smiled down at him. "Now you need to get on the road." Nico nodded and spurred his horse. Percy let his smile fall as he watched Nico ride off. This had the first time they had really been apart since he had gone to Tartarus. Since they had left Olympus, Percy had pretty much become Nico's shadow. He had wanted to protect the younger boy, even if Nico could take care of himself.

Watching Nico ride off gave Percy a horrible feeling that he might not see the boy again, but he shook it off. Nico was capable of taking care of himself. Percy sighed and started walking back into the camp. Soldiers had begun to prepare to march. Percy was going to see his first battle by tomorrow. His father had used to tell them about his old war stories, this didn't feel like the glorified heroic tale that he had thought war was when he was a little boy. The chance of death was now apparent to him.

Upon entering his tent he found Kinzie sitting on his bed. "Kinzie?" She looked up at him with a sad expression.

"You are going to go fight?" the girl asked quietly. Percy nodded. "You turned down my mother's proposal."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. He walked over and grabbed Riptide, fastening it to his belt. "I did."

"Why?"

He turned to look at her. "What do you mean, 'why'? I figured it was obvious. I'm in love with Nico. I don't want to hurt him like that. There are other things we can use to negotiate. He's the only person I want to be with."

Kinzie frowned at him. "What about children? He can't give you those."

Percy groaned. "No, he can't, but it doesn't change the fact that I love him. If either of us ever wants to have kids, we will figure something out." He reached the entrance of his tent. "Can we just not talk about this anymore? I've made up my mind."

"Your brother, Triton, hasn't told my mother no yet."

"Well, he can try to convince me all he wants, I'm still going to give the same answer."

Kinzie stood up from the bed. "Why are you so resistant to this?"

"Do you not have any respect for love, or something? Nico is the first person in my life that I actually found myself desiring. I don't want to lose him now that we have each other." Kinzie huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Kinzie, but my answer isn't going to change." With that he walked off to join his brothers for last minute battle strategy.

* * *

><p>Zagereus looked up as he felt his sister's presence enter the tent. He stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're alright," he mumbled into her hair.<p>

Bianca stepped back and looked up at her brother. "So, what is the plan?"

Zagereus smiled at her and walked over to a table with a map. He pointed to the border of Atlantis and Olympus. "Triton's army is here. I know that much from ravens and Nico. The plan is to move our two armies from each of our locations towards the capital. We will meet here." He moved his finger until it met the center of the border of Alagaesia and Olympus. "From there we have a straight shot to the capital. However, there is one small complication. Themis sent a large force of men down the river to the capital. One of us might have to change the course as we march to the capital."

"What news from Sparta?"

Zagereus shifted his finger to Thebes. "Ares is holding the line here. They have had successful battles so far, but things are starting to look bad. Triton said he was going to send word back to Atlantis and have some ships sail down to assist."

Bianca looked up at her brother. He had dark circles under his eyes. He probably hadn't been getting much sleep. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly.

Zagereus sighed and sat down in his chair. "I've been better. I'm still having a hard time accepting that father is gone. I've ruled for him before, but never been Lord. The title still feels odd in my mouth. It wasn't something I was ready for."

"I think father thought you were. It's why he felt so comfortable leaving you in charge. You and Nico are more like him than either of you realize." She sat down next to her brother and squeezed his hand. "What is the plan if we are victorious? Someone will have to sit on the throne."

Zagereus looked over at her. "What? Me? No. I do not want to sit on the Iron Throne. Luke isn't the rightful heir. So, that would make it rightfully Apollo or Jason's. I plan on putting one of them there. Seven hells, Triton can have the bloody thing if he wants, but I do not want it. I want to be done with this and return home."

Bianca shared a smile with her brother. "You would make a good one, though." He laughed at her comment.

"I don't think anyone in our family will ever want to sit on that throne."

"I-I was going to..."

"I'm sorry, Bianca. We'll find out if Luke caused that." Bianca nodded.

* * *

><p>"You return to me in defeat?" Themis growled from his throne. Coeus sat nearby, getting his stub bandaged. "What good are you to me with one hand?"<p>

"I can still fight father!" Coeus pleaded.

"You have one chance to redeem yourself, my son. Fail me again and you would do better running into an enemy camp than to return to me."

"I won't fail you again, I swear it!"

Themis narrowed his eyes at his son. "I'm going to give you double the men I gave you last time. Go wipe out the army Ulfric has and burn his city to the ground!"

Coeus nodded and stood. He bowed quickly and hurried out of the throne room. Themis glared at his retreating figure. Perhaps he should give this a personal touch and fight. Nothing would make him feel better than to see these traitors fall on his sword.

* * *

><p>Hazel bit her lip as she sat quietly on the throne as everyone bickered. The war had just started and there were already so many complaints. So many people had to go fight, leaving few people to tend to things back home. Why would they listen to her? She was just a little girl. She was her father's daughter, though. Her family commanded respect. She glanced down at Luna, who sat at the throne's side. The wolf looked up at her and tilted her head to the side, letting out a whining noise.<p>

"Everyone calm down!" Hazel said loudly. A few people became quiet, but most still bickered amongst each other. Luna rose and let out a loud growl, barking several times. The room became silent immediately. "Thank you." Hazel shifted on the throne. She lowered her arm to pet Luna. "I assure you all that each of your problems will be taken care of. We can move people where they are needed so that work can continue accordingly." A few people grumbled. "This is a time of war. Times are going to be rough, but they will only be harder if we don't stand together. Unity is the only way we are going to hold out in this. A cold wind rises from the north, we must prepare for winter, should it come."

* * *

><p>Robert looked up from his dark corner when the door to his cell opened. A torch appeared in the darkness. Dionysus's face could be seen in the small light. "What are you doing here?" Robert mumbled.<p>

"Helping someone who wants you freed." Robert arched an eyebrow at the pudgy man. Dionysus held out a set of keys, jingling them in front of Robert. "Your prince is waiting for you. If you want to see him." Robert glared up at the man. He held out his chained hands. Dionysus picked a key and slipped it into Robert's cuffs. A clicking sound signified he was free. He slipped the cuffs from his wrists and slid his feet out. Dionysus kneeled down and unlocked his legs. Robert stood up, stumbling once. "This way," Dionysus whispered.

Robert followed the man out of the cell. The bald man locked the cell behind them. They made their way through the empty halls. Once to the prison exit, Dionysus stuck the torch back into its place on the wall. He opened the door and the two of the slipped out. He motioned for Robert to follow him down a dark corridor.

Robert could barely see two inches in front of his face. He almost tripped as the path took a step down. A pair of hands caught him, though. He didn't flinch away from them. He knew them from memory. He wrapped his arms around Apollo in the darkness. "This is truly a touching reunion, but I'm afraid we must go. You all must flee the city before anyone notices he is missing," Dionysus said. Apollo's hand slid down to grab Robert's hand. He heard more footsteps behind them. How many people were there?

They finally came to a dead end. Dionysus pulled a lever and the stone moved away. The beach surrounding the castle was before them. They all made their way into the night. Robert looked around him. Apollo was at his side, tightly clutching his hand. His eyes met Robert's and the two smiled at each other. Behind him were Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. Robert paled a little. They had to get out of there fast. There was no way that so many important persons would go unnoticed for long.

Dionysus guided them over to three horses. "I'm afraid you'll have to double up, but I suggest you make haste immediately. They will alert the city to your disappearances soon. Robert nodded and motioned for them to hurry and get on the horses. Jason helped Piper up onto a horse before climbing up in front of her. Robert climbed up onto a horse and pulled Apollo up in front of him. The shorter blonde immediately leaned back against Robert's warm chest. Robert looked over at the last two. Annabeth had the reigns of the horse, Thalia sat behind her. He nodded at Dionysus in thanks. He spurred the horse and six of them galloped away from the man.

* * *

><p>Calypso stood in front of a massive bonfire. A large crowd of people stood around her. "My dear people, a falsifier sits on the throne. A deceiver, that is what your young Lord is. You all are blessed by the Lord of Light, but his light cannot shine down and help you prosper when a heretic is leading his people. The Lord of Light's anger could turn the tide of war against us. Your husbands, fathers, children, and brothers could all die, all because you sit and let a falsifier stand in the way of one that is worthy of the throne. Someone that should be sitting there while the real Lord is away."<p>

Some mumbling could be heard from the people. "Charles has done nothing wrong since the war began."

"How long will that last?" Calypso asked, faking concern. "You would risk the true Lord's wrath? Even now the fire of his anger approaches us. The night is dark and full of terrors. The Lord of Light burns all terrors away. Don't let yourselves be caught amongst the wrath when the time comes and our Lord purges the land of all falsifiers." There was more mumbling, but this time many people nodded their agreement. "Our Lord will shield us as we strike down the wicked men that wrongly rule over us." The crowd grew louder in approval.

From a ledge above three figures stood up and walked off from the scene. "I told you she was up to no good," Baelor mumbled. Charles sighed heavily.

"We will have the guards double patrol around the castle," Charles said.

"Do you think they will stand with us?" Leo asked. "What if they have become corrupted by Calypso too?"

Charles frowned at the both of them. "I don't know what else to do. Our own brother has turned against us, and now we have Calypso about to start a riot."

"Send word to Eric. Ask him for help," Leo pleaded.

"Eric wouldn't come to our aid," Charles scoffed.

"He will! Just explain things to him. Tell him about Calypso. Tell him what is happening. He has to come help us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We are all dead," Baelor stated.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Charles replied. "Alright. Send a raven to Eric, Leo." The three of them walked up the steps and into the palace. "I want us ready to leave at a moment's notice, though."

"We are going to run?" Leo asked.

"If we have to." Charles sat on the throne. "I hate letting her win like this, but there's little we can do. Father let her sink her teeth in too deep, and now she has our brother wrapped around her finger as well. I have no doubt in my mind that she will off both of them if given the chance."

"So, what are we to do tonight?" Baelor asked.

"I'll gather a few guards. Guards I know that are still loyal to us. I'll have them posted around our chambers. We'll climb out the windows if we have to in order to escape."

* * *

><p>Theseus pulled his hood lower over his face as the snowy winds became stronger. He looked down at his feet towards Snow. He could barely make out the wolf in this blanket of snow.<p>

He looked forward once again. They had been traveling for a few days now. They had to abandon the horses two days ago. He wondered if Atlas even knew where they were. There was nothing but snowy wilderness for miles.

He heard a quiet yell from behind him, barely noticeable over the loud winds. Everyone turned around to see a small opening in the ground. It was a path, unnoticeable, unless one was to stumble into it. Atlas pushed through them. He eased down the steep path. Men followed behind their leader. Theseus was reluctant to do so, though. Something felt wrong about this place. It was cold, colder than the winds beating down on them. He could sense Snow felt it too.

They finally reached a large door. It had odd markings etched into the stone. Atlas brushed some snow off, trying to examine the markings. Snow began whining at Theseus's feet. "Here," Atlas mumbled. He pressed against a part of the stone and the doors slowly began to open. They couldn't see far inside. There were cobwebs lining many surfaces. The air smelled rotten inside. Snow's whining became more incessant. Atlas turned around to face them. "Alright. Theseus, Michael, Ethan, Renley, and Berethor are all with me. The rest of you set up a camp nearby. We will be back as soon as we find out what this place is." Everyone nodded and the ones named stepped forward. Atlas marched inside without hesitation. Snow whined, but followed behind Theseus.

Ethan's foot caught on something, it made a snapping sound. The doors shuddered behind them and slammed shut. Atlas shoved past them and went to the door. He felt along its walls, but couldn't find any way to open it. He yelled for a while, but it didn't sound like anyone outside heard them. They were trapped.

Atlas growled. He shoved Ethan, causing the boy to fall backwards. "Good job, boy. Now we are trapped in here," the man snarled. It had become harder to see inside now that the doors had shut. There was small lighting coming from up ahead. It puzzled them when they first noticed it. They made their way forward. They passed through a long hallway, the walls were slimy and there was a little water on the ground.

The hallway opened up into another room. They walked slowly through the silent room. Each of them pulled their sword out to be safe. There were torches burning in various places in the room, not regular fire though. The fire was black. It flickered in an eerie manner. It was puzzling how a black flame could create light, much less exist. "This has to be something ancient," Renley whispered. "Maybe an ancient ruin."

Atlas rubbed at his beard as he inspected one of the flames. Theseus looked at one near him. It was like the flame was pulling him in. He found himself standing right in front of it. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand up to it. "Theseus," Michael hissed. Theseus shook his head, snapping out of the trance. His hand was inches from the flame. The odd thing was that it didn't give off heat. His hand felt fine. He moved it closer, passing it through the flame. Nothing. It didn't burn. Everyone stared at him as he did so, then each of them tested it for themselves. "This is very strange."

"What could it be?" Ethan asked.

"Ancient magic," Atlas mumbled. "Come, we need to keep looking."

They exited the room and continued down a side passage. The passage was narrow. As they passed through, Theseus thought he heard whispers. "Do you hear that?" Theseus asked once they were in the next room. Everyone stopped moving.

"Whispering?" Berethor asked.

"This is a strange place," Atlas stated. "We should find a way out as soon as possible." Theseus looked down at Snow. The wolf now had his tail tucked between his legs. Theseus frowned down at the wolf. What was he so afraid of? He had never seen one of the family's wolves scared before.

Their new room was much larger. Water dripped down from the ceiling. A small beam of light shinned down from the very top. A stone pillar had collapsed and shattered along the ground in the center of the room. It was a long room, leading up to stairs. As they came closer they noticed at the top of the stairs was a chair. No, it was a throne. Placed in the seat was a black crown. All around the crown's top were bones. The bones had been sharpened to fine tips. The men kneeled down to inspect it closer. There were rubies embedded into the black crown. The throne itself was heavily covered in cobwebs, blocking them from the crown.

Atlas stuck a hand through the webbing and picked the crown up. A horrible screeching sound came from far away. A burst of wind blew through a doorway behind the throne and hit the men. They stumbled backwards slightly from the force. It became silent once again after that. The men all looked at each other in silence.

Atlas tucked the crown into a sack tied to his waist. "Take this back for inspection," the man stated. The whispering crept back into the air. They all looked around them to try to find a source, but found nothing. "Let's move on."

They passed through several more corridors. Finally, they came to another room. It was a circular room with a bridge running directly in the center. Another doorway was on the far side. They couldn't see anything below them. However, it sounded like the whispering had become louder. "Is-Is it coming from down there?" Renley whispered.

No one said anything. One by one they crossed the narrow bridge in silence. Theseus looked back when he heard Snow whine again. He was sitting down in the doorway from where they had come from. "Come on, boy," Theseus whispered. The wolf only lowered his head and whined again. He wasn't going to move. "Alright, stay here." Snow plopped down onto the ground, eyeing them as they walked off. He didn't like leaving Snow like this, but he didn't have a choice. What is this place? Direwolves weren't afraid of anything.

The group crossed the bridge and continued into the next set of corridors. They finally exited into a large room. Scattered around the room were bodies. There looked to be a thousand of them. All of them were still intact. There was no telling how long they had been down here, but they still looked normal, except their skin had turned blue. A small path, where the ground was slightly higher, wound through the room. The men walked along it, chancing a look down from time to time to look at the bodies. The room wound around into another room. There were thousands more bodies lying there too. "Gods above," Michael whispered. "This isn't a ruin. It's a tomb."

* * *

><p>Robert silently poked at their small fire. He was sat on a log they had dragged into the small clearing. Apollo sat between his legs, resting his head on Robert's leg. Apollo eyed Annabeth from time to time. The girl had a stone in one hand and a dagger in the other. She was currently carving something into the stone's surface. The others had already fallen asleep for the night.<p>

"What are you doing?" Apollo whispered. Annabeth stopped what she was doing and looked over at the two blondes.

"Making a rune. I need to contact Percy."

"So, magic really is returning?"

Annabeth nodded. "It seems so. I'll have to tell him that I'm safe and out of the capital. He will be relieved." She looked at Robert. "So, what is the plan?"

Robert ran a hand through Apollo's curly hair. "I'll take all of you to Alagaesia. You'll be safe there. I'll have to find out where everyone is once we arrive. I lost contact after I got imprisoned."

Apollo leaned his head back to look up at him. Robert knew what he was thinking. He was still worried about them being together. Marriage wasn't an easy thing to get out of, and the fact that he and Arya had a kid made things harder. His family wouldn't object, but Arya's probably would.

"What about the throne? Rightfully, it's yours, Apollo," Annabeth stated.

Apollo looked away from Robert and back at the fire. "I don't want it," he whispered. "Let Jason have it. He wants it more than I do, anyways. He deserves it too." Apollo looked over to his brother's sleeping form. "He's like our father was in his younger years. I remember how much I looked up to the man when I was younger. He radiated nobility. You knew he was king and that he deserved to wear that crown. I can see the same thing when I look at Jason." Robert leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. Annabeth went back to carving out her stone.

Annabeth eventually set the dagger down. She pricked her finger and dripped the blood onto the stone. She lay down and set the stone under her. Robert looked down at Apollo. The boy had fallen asleep on his leg. He smiled, stood up, and picked Apollo up. The young man grumbled in his sleep. Robert smiled as he lay him down on the ground. He kissed him gently and returned to the log, once again poking at the fire.

Annabeth drifted into the dark abyss of her rune created dream. Percy appeared before her. He didn't seem confused anymore. She supposed he was used to it. "Annabeth, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not in the capital anymore." Percy looked at her in confusion. "Robert was broken out of prison and a few of us got out. I'm with Robert, Apollo, Jason, Piper, and Thalia." Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Robert is taking us to Alagaesia."

"Good. Stay safe there. Triton is marching his army to battle. We will be fighting in the morning. Zagereus is just south of Alagaesia, though." Percy fidgeted with his hands. "Nico is on his way there too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not keeping an eye on him for you. I'll try and tolerate him while I'm there."

Percy frowned. "Can't you two get along? For me?"

Annabeth sighed. "We'll see. Now, what else is going on? How is that alliance going?"

Percy scowled. "Hylla wants me to marry her daughter."

"Really? I'm guessing you turned her down?" Percy nodded. Annabeth sighed. "Alright, I won't argue about it. I'm sure you are getting enough from Triton. While I don't really approve of Nico, I don't object to you being with someone you care about."

Percy smiled at her. "Thanks, Annabeth. That means a lot. I'm glad you are safe."

"You be safe tomorrow."

Percy grinned at her. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>The two armies charged each other. Both armies yelled loud battle cries. Percy slashed his blade across the chest of the first man he came to. He knocked the man backwards onto his back. He raised his blade and pierced it through the man's chest. He ducked down and away from a mace swing. He dug his blade out of the man and swung it up at his new attacker, creating a deadly gash on the man's face.<p>

Percy blocked a new attack. He used his free hand to ram his gauntlet into the man's breastplate, leaving a small dent. He gripped his sword tight and cleaved the man's head. It made a sickening sound as he blade lodged in the man's neck. He watched the head roll backwards, tearing more flesh, but still hanging on.

It made Percy's stomach churn, but he forced down the rising bile and left the disfigured corpse. He yelped as a dull blade slammed into his chest. It pierced through the armor, but didn't cut him. The force did manage to knock him to the ground, though. He thrust his sword up at the attacking man, watching as his body fell lower onto his sword.

Achilles ducked under a sword and drove his blade up into the man's chest. He grabbed the man's face with his free hand and twisted it. He heard the sickening crack to let him know that he broke the man's neck. He pulled his blade out of the man and swung it into the back of someone trying to kill one of their soldiers.

He raised his blade and blocked an oncoming attack. The man swung fast, allowing no room for Achilles to go on an offensive. He knew the man would tire eventually. He would just have to play this defensively until then.

Looking down he noticed an opening. He swung his foot across the ground, tripping the man. Achilles drove his blade down into the man's heart. A body crashed into his back, sending him forward onto the ground. He flipped over to stare up at a large man. He rolled to the side as the man brought his sword down. Achilles swung his sword into the man's legs, making the large man fall to his knees. Achilles drove his sword up into the man's skull, making a lever motion to rip it out, cracking through the bones.

Triton was busy bashing a man's face in with his shield. All he was seeing were the bodies of his wife and daughter. All he felt was rage. He would end Luke's very life with this rage. He would make the boy's death as painful and gruesome as possible for what he did. He brought his shield up and slammed the edge of the shield into the dead man's skull.

He huffed as he stood back up, driving his blade into the first man he saw. He blocked a sword attack and drove his sword around the shield into the man's face. No one would stop him from getting to his goal. He would kill any man Luke sent to fight him until he had his hands around the bastard's throat.

A mace swung at him and he just barely managed to raise his shield in time. The force, however, knocked him backwards. A second blow came into his breastplate, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees, staring up into the face of the man before him. He had his mace raised above his head, ready to smash it into Triton's skull. A fierce yell sounded out and Percy flew at the man, embedding his sword into the man's skull. He pushed the man over and helped Triton to his feet. Triton nodded at him and the two rushed back into the fighting.

* * *

><p>Macaria stumbled forward as the ground shook. A boulder crashed into the top of the castle. Balgruuf's army had brought many siege weapons to destroy the city. She pulled a little boy back right as a building crumbled in front of them. Thebes was lost. They would have to make a run for it.<p>

The back gate was open and a caravan was being set up. Ares sat on his horse, watching the city crumble behind them. Macaria picked the boy up and placed him into a wagon that was starting to move. Everyone yelled when a rain of boulders crashed into the castle. The stonework shattered and crumbled to the ground, leaving a heavy smoke cloud in the air.

The front gate wouldn't hold much longer. They had to make due with shoddy wooden planks to brace the broken door with. They needed to hold off the attackers while the caravan fled the city. Macaria turned back to look at the soldiers running around in the city walls. This was a death sentence for them. Making a quick decision she drew her daggers from her back. Eros looked at her from his horse. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Buying these people some time," she replied. Ares and Macaria locked eyes for a moment, he nodded at her and he signaled the group to head out. Eros didn't move, though. He jumped off his horse and pulled his spear and shield from the side of the horse's saddle. "What are you doing?"

"Buying these people some time," he said, repeating her words. She nodded at her husband and the two walked back into the city, Lady padding along behind them. "Prepare for battle, men!" Eros yelled. The soldiers all ran to the front gate, prepared to fight to the death.

The gate shattered and men charged into the courtyard. Though they were outnumbered, the defenders held their line, clearly the superior fighters. Macaria ran up a crouched man's back and vaulted over the enemy line and into the crowd of soldiers. She sent a fierce kick into one's chest and sank her dagger into another's face.

Eros pushed through the front line, slamming his shield into any that came at him. He drove his spear into those that he knocked down as he pushed forward. A boulder came crashing through the wall, he ducked as it bounced over his head and went sailing into a house.

Macaria did a backflip, wrapped her legs around the man in front of her's neck, and flipped him over her. His neck broke on impact. Lady bounded gracefully onto her shoulder for leverage before diving at a man that was charging Macaria. The man's face turned to horror as he saw the wolf's teeth snap at his face.

The battle raged for a while. Macaria stumbled backwards after she pulled her daggers from another man's throat. Her body was exhausted. She looked around her. Eros had plunged his spear into a fallen man's chest, but was leaning heavily on the spear for support. The defending men had started to dwindle down to low numbers. They wouldn't last much longer. If they were going to go they had to do it now. Macaria used what strength she had left to sprint towards her husband. She pulled him with her, and the two started to run towards the back gate. Eros jumped onto the only horse still remaining. He looked past Macaria and his face filled with horror. "No!" Macaria turned to see an arrow sailing at her. She shut her eyes, ready to embrace death's embrace. She heard an animalistic yelp. An unbearable pain shot through her heart. She looked down, but didn't find an arrow. Her body continued to rack with pain, though. She looked in front of her to find Lady lying on the ground, an arrow piercing her side.

Macaria collapsed in front of her companion. Lady licked at her hand. Macaria's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. She clutched her chest in an attempt to stop the horrible pain in her chest. It was like a dull blade was be shoved through her heart. She felt her connection to Lady waver. The wolf's life force was slipping away. She pulled Lady to her chest and began to run her fingers through the wolf's fur. Eros took his spear and threw it through the air, catching the archer in the chest.

Macaria began sobbing as the beast slowly died in her arms. "You can't leave me," she whispered. Lady leaned up and licked her face. "We've always been together. You've looked after me since I was a baby. You are a part of me. You are my friend." Lady whined. "What will I do without you?"

Lady lifted her head to the sky one last time and let out a sad howl. On the last moment of their connection she heard the howling of the remaining wolves, crying out for their lost sister. Her eyes burned with tears as Lady's head fell into her lap, her breathing had stopped. Macaria screamed in pain as her body felt like it was being ripped apart. Everything her bond with Lady offered her was being ripped away. The magic of her wolf was no more.

* * *

><p>Nico hopped off his horse and walked into the camp. Lupa padded happily beside him, tail wagging as they walked. He spotted a black tent with a large direwolf's head on the drapes of the tent's entrance. He made his way over and went inside the tent.<p>

He was immediately bombarded by a hug from Zagereus and Bianca. "Thank the gods you are alive!" Zagereus exclaimed, refusing to let go of his younger brother. Nico would usually get annoyed by Zagereus's protective nature of him, but right now it was comforting. He hadn't seen his brother in months and he had missed him. He looked down as Lupa danced around the other two wolves, they were all happy to see each other.

"Everything is alright?" Bianca asked.

Nico nodded, finally being released. "Triton should have marched his army south today. They'll be joining us within a few days' time to meet at the river." Zagereus nodded. He walked back over to his chair and sat down. "So, what is this important thing? I've felt you have something important to talk about."

Zagereus nodded again. "It seems father learned something right before he died. It was why he and Poseidon were murdered. It is also why Will was killed." Nico looked at him curiously, his interest clearly sparked. "It seems Luke isn't the rightful heir to the throne. Hera has been having an incestuous relationship with her brother, Hermes, and they had Luke out of incest. Making Apollo the next in line for the throne."

"So, the other children aren't born of incest?" Nico asked.

"No, they all carry genetic traits of their father. One very specific trait. They all have blue eyes. A trait passed on by the Graces from the beginning. Every child born to a Grace has had blue eyes. Luke has brown, because, both his parents have brown eyes," Bianca added.

"So, we are going to take Luke off the throne and put Apollo on it?"

Zagereus sighed. "That is the plan. I'm not sure Apollo will go for it. If not then it will go to Jason. We need to get there and remove him first, though," Zagereus said.

"Well, I have some news from the Jack-" Nico started. He stopped when he felt the sharp pain in his head. All three children collapsed to the ground, clutching their head. Their yelling had a few men come to check on them, but none of them would stop screaming. The wolves began howling, sounding almost sad. Another member of the pack had fallen. The question was, was it Macaria or just Lady? The pain subsided eventually. All three shared a look with each other. Zagereus ordered the men to leave them. The soldiers stared at the children on the floor for a moment before turning and walking out. None of them said anything after the men left. They just pulled themselves into sitting positions and stared at the floor in silence.

_Kinzie is such a bitch. Ah, again I love Robert and Apollo. The catching in the darkness thing, even though I wrote it, made me swoon. You know, I'm really not sure what to do with Calypso. Every piece of the story is supposed to draw into the main storyline, but I can't think of anything to do with her. So, how was that for exciting up Theseus? I'm excited for that to tie in to the main story. (Bangs head on desk) I hated the Jackson battle scene. I may take it out behind a shed and shoot it. So, I know it was sad and stuff, but I loved the emotional scene with Macaria and Lady. So sad, but I had been planning it for a while now. Just to show you what happens when one of them has to live without their wolf, and the loss they have with their family. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, sorry for my bad mood. I'm a very bitter person, as you'll see through my writing of Children of Loss. I just happen to be in one of my I hate everything and everyone moods. I actually had to go back and edit this so it wouldn't sound hostile. So, hopefully I'll be out of that when you see me again. Anyways, I'll see you next time. Peace._


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, I wasn't going to post this, but I figured let's knock it out so we can get to 17 on Tuesday. That way you can hate me all the sooner. Trying to write this while on the phone with my beta is not an easy task. I was going to give a long rant on my annoyance of feminizing Percy when making him a bottom, but I shall avoid such topics. Ugh. Internet fails. I shall write this as I am without internet, which is delaying it's posting. I'm sorry Awesome Older Sibling, I tried to have it out on time. Anyways, lets get some shout outs. _

_HeyItsAmber: Haha. Well, that makes me feel special. Don't pull a Hermes and Hera, though. Hmm. I have another smut in chapter 17. I'm not sure where all the plot bunnies come from for this fic. Braigi is a big help for sure, though. But things like Minos, who appears in this chapter, I don't know where I come up with it._

_luckduck: I know :(. I was so sad writing it, but I wanted to show what happened when one of the wolves died. Kinzie will get what she deserves, don't worry. I actually have decided that she is going to be put in all of my stories from now on, just to die. You'll see her in chapter 12 of Choke, just to die._

_Reining: I like that. Equals. As it should be. Nico will be going through a big personality change soon. Well, by soon I mean later chapters, but yea. He has some growing up to do. I know, it is sad :(. Oh, all of them will, trust me. I hate them all. Kinzie most of all._

_Awesome older sibling: Well, hello there :P. I've enjoyed talking to you lately haha. More interesting this chapter, and then extremely so in the next chapter. I felt more for Lady than I did for Hercules, just saying. Yes, Kinzie has teeth down there between her legs, Percy needs to stay away from that. Ah, you can join the club of the other people I've turned to the pairing. _

_Make-it-Now: *Sigh* Don't make threats you shouldn't be willing to keep. _

_Taste the Rainbow: Where are you? :(_

_Alrighty, so that's another set of shout outs down. I'm also pleased to note that I got someone interested in the story again, Demon inside the Angel. I'm happy I did something to draw you back in, not sure what that was. Possibly having Percy screw Nico's brains out twice. Third time next chapter. I'll remind you guys next chapter, but please don't rage as things that will be coming up soon. This is still a Percy/Nico fic, and will be until it ends. I know you guys hate Kinzie right now, and I can't blame you. I hate her too. As a person she is a bitch, but she really has an important purpose in all of this. You guys will be thankful for what I'm doing with her eventually, and I'll explain it when I can, but for now I can't talk about it. I'm sure some of you might can figure out what the reason is, and that's great. I'm hoping you're the one's not shouting hate at the girl. I mean, she's not a nice person. She's one of my few villans, but the purpose she has is important._

_Um, I do have some imagery up on my deviantArt account, XSonofHadesX. I uploaded a few more since I last mentioned it. Go check that out. You can all go post hate comments on Kinzie's image. I'll have more up by Sunday at the latest, to include Minos and Atlantis. So, make sure you check on that. Anyways, let's get to the chapter so you can enjoy, or start freaking out. _

Chapter 16

"We should turn back," Theseus whispered. The group had spent the night in the tomb. After they had passed through the large rooms with the bodies, they had come upon a smaller room where they had set up camp. Theseus was worried about Snow, as the wolf had yet to come after them. He could still sense Snow, but the wolf still lay where Theseus had told him to wait.

They were currently on a spiral staircase, descending farther into the tomb. Atlas carried a torch with the mysterious black flame. He turned to look at Theseus. "Where would you suggest we go? There is no way back. We can only hope that there is an exit this way," the commander said.

The stairs finally ended, leaving them at a large door. The young men all set to work pushing it open, while Atlas stood watch. They stepped inside to find a long winding pathway, stretching across a large chasm. Theseus heard a bark above them. He peered up. He could barely make out Snow's white figure far above them.

The whispering from before sank back into their ears. It was definitely louder now. It was loud enough to make out, but the words weren't comprehensible. It was an old language that none of them seemed to understand. The only thing they could pick up was the fact that the same words kept being repeated. Atlas stepped forward onto the narrow path. The group slowly made their way forward, their eyes occasionally looking into the abyss below.

"_Get out._" Theseus snapped his head to the side. He thought someone had just whispered in his ear, but there was no one there. The ground shook for a brief second, causing them all to panic. A rock fell from above them, crashing into a piece of the path in front of them. The ground broke, leaving a gap in the path. A loud crash was heard below them. They were close to the bottom.

They finally reached the other side of the chasm. A doorway lay before them. They were hesitant to move forward, however. There was no light beyond the doorway. Not even the black light illuminated the dark path. A chill ran down Theseus's spine. He jumped when he thought he felt a hand touch his shoulder, once again he found no one there.

Atlas grunted and walked forward into the darkness, the others looked at each other in hesitation. They had to follow their commander, they knew that. Theseus pushed past them and followed after Atlas, the others started moving behind him. Theseus thought he heard a dripping noise. The ground beneath his feet felt colder.

He heard Ethan yelp behind him. He attempted to look back at the boy, but still couldn't see in the darkness. Each of the others let out a yelp. Theseus opened his mouth to ask if they were alright, but was knocked off his feet as their bodies came crashing into his. They slid forward, barreling into Atlas, knocking the man to the ground with them. They were sliding on ice. Michael yelled as they slid forward.

The ground beneath them fell away and the group fell into a hole. Theseus tried to grab something to stop himself, but could only feel ice. The ground below them appeared, light finally shined through from somewhere in the room. They landed in something hard. Cracking sounds could be heard from whatever it was they had landed on. Berethor began screaming. Theseus looked down. They were lying in a pile of bones.

Atlas was nearby, digging through the pile of bones. He grabbed Berethor's hand and pulled him out, he had a bone spike sticking through his stomach. They didn't have anything with them. They knew they couldn't save him. Atlas covered Berethor's mouth to keep his screams quiet, as they still didn't know if they were alone. Blood started to spill out across the ground below them. Only it didn't flow across the ground for very long. It began to turn black and slowly became ice. Berethor gasped as the ice slowly reached his body, freezing his blood from the inside out. The young man's skin slowly turned blue and his eyes became lifeless, forever frozen in fear.

Atlas let Berethor's head fall back onto the floor. He stood back and motioned for the group to continue. Tossing a final look at Berethor's body, Theseus followed their leader. The lights they had seen were from two torches on either side of a doorway. These flames were icy blue. Theseus raised his hand to one as he passed it. He flinched back from the cold sting. It felt like diving into a frozen lake.

They walked along a narrow corridor until they found a sealed door. In the center of it lay an indentation. A circular marking with five indentations. Atlas brushed his fingers against it. "The crown," Theseus whispered unintentionally. Everyone looked back at him. "It's the shape of the crown." Atlas pulled the black crown from the satchel. He inserted the object into the door. It locked into place and then there was a clicking sound. The door shuddered and opened into the room.

A beam of light fell from the ceiling onto a stone coffin in the center of the room. It was the only thing that was in the room. Theseus clutched his head as he reeled from a sharp pain. He saw Snow's growling face in front of him. A final warning from his companion. They didn't need to be here.

Theseus blinked, noticing his companions had moved over to the coffin. Atlas was already attempting to pry the lid off. "Wait!" Theseus yelled. It was too late. The lid crashed to the ground, a loud thud echoed in the room. The room shook and the loud screeching sound pierced the room. Theseus saw ice crawl out from the top of the coffin. The group around it backed up. A hand reached out of the coffin.

Theseus looked on in horror as a body pulled itself out of the coffin. The body had turned blue and had long shoulder length white hair. A small beard covered his chin. His blue skin had shriveled up into decay. He had glowing icy blue eyes that instantly locked onto Theseus, like he sensed something different about him from the others. The man opened his mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was that horrible screeching noise. He stepped out of the coffin, pulling a lance maid of ice with him. His entire body seemed to radiate frost. He wore black armor, with a skull in the center of the breastplate.

Eyes still locked with Theseus, the corpse thrust his spear into Atlas's chest. The man coughed up blood, his body instantly turning blue. He fell to the ground, lifeless. The others drew their blades as the man stared at them. Their eyes all flickered back to the ground when they heard a gasp from Atlas. The man sat back up, his eyes now an icy blue. The group began to step back towards the door. Theseus knew now this wasn't a tomb. It's what the people had been searching for a thousand years ago. They had found the White Walkers, and more importantly, their leader.

"Run!" Theseus yelled. None of the others bothered to argue, they all turn and ran towards the door. They bolted past the large door, forgetting the crown that lay in it. They returned to the room with the bone piles. The screeching sound sounded again. The ground beneath their feet began to shake. They heard a grunting noise nearby. Berethor was standing back up. Ethan and Michael quickly drove their blade through their returning comrade's chest. The body fell back to the ground, but Theseus knew it wouldn't stay down for long. "We need to get out of here."

"How? We fell from up there," Renley asked. Theseus looked up. He could barely make out the hole in the ceiling. They turned at the sound of metal scraping the ground. Atlas had made his way through the doorway, dragging his sword. The man in black armor walked through soon after, the black crown in his hands. Theseus paled at the sight of it. They could have sealed him in there, if they had been thinking clearly. Renley screamed and the others turned around once again. Berethor had stood back up, and had plunged his sword through Renley's chest. Theseus swung his sword, removing Berethor's head. Hopefully that would keep him down. He swung his blade at Renley's dying corpse, removing his head.

"I'm sorry, brother," Theseus whispered. He had no choice. Renley would only return moments later and turn on them. The mysterious man placed the crown on his head and a deafening screech went through the air, knocking the remaining me of the Night's Watch men to the ground. The bones behind them began to shake and interlock. Piece by piece the bones rose from the ground, forming a stairway up to the hole above. The leader was planning to return to the world of the living. He slowly approached them, Atlas at his side.

He opened his mouth to speak, and they all prepared to cover their ears. It wasn't a screeching noise, though, it was a normal voice. "You," the man spoke, pointing at Theseus. "You are not normal. You share a link with...something else. Something I once felt before. It is here in my castle."

Theseus pointed his blade at the man. It didn't seem to bother the living corpse, though. "I know what you are. You are what the legends spoke of. White Walker," Theseus growled. The others looked between Theseus and the blue man in fear.

The man inhaled. It sounded like he was sucking in the air. "I am Minos, the Lord of this land. Hunted down by King Jaime Lancaster. He burned my Hold with his dragons, all because they feared the magic I possessed."

"You're a monster," Theseus growled back at him. "A necromancer. How is it that you are still alive?"

"The lives of all those you saw on your way down here fuel me, as the life of your commander now does. All the years they had ahead of them. It was all stolen from them by death's cold embrace. I merely gave them back their lives."

"You're a parasite."

Minos narrowed his eyes at Theseus. "You sound like Jaime."

"You call this life?" Michael asked, pointing at Atlas. "He's a walking corpse. That's all. He doesn't appear to have any free will, or anything."

"My armies suffered in the Dragon War. My people were left dying, I offered them an escape from death's embrace. A way they could live for eternity, which would in return grant me eternal life with them. All they have to do is bring me more people." Theseus began backing up towards the stairway of bones. Minos narrowed his eyes at him. "Escape is futile, young one."

Theseus turned and ran up the steps, Ethan and Michael following behind him. Michael began screaming. Theseus turned to look back, Minos had speared his leg. Michael looked up at Theseus and Ethan in fear. His body slowly turned blue and his eyes became lifeless. Ethan tugged on Theseus's arm and the two ran up the stairs.

They refused to stop running. They came back to the chasm, hastily making their way around the path. They jumped the gap together and set off in a sprint up the long stairway. They passed their campsite from the night before. Ethan stopped running, needing to catch his breath. Theseus stopped to wait for him. Something caught his attention, though.

He crouched down and made his way forward. He peered into the room. The bodies they had passed on their way in had started to come back to life. He motioned Ethan over. Theseus heard Ethan gasp when he noticed. "We need to make a run for it now, while they are still waking up," Theseus whispered. Ethan nodded. Theseus let out a slow breath before breaking into a run. They ran along the narrow path, dodging hands that reached out for them.

Theseus reached the doorway when he heard Ethan scream. He turned around to see the black haired boy being pulled into the pile of returning bodies. He heard Ethan's neck snap and looked away. He sheathed his sword so as not to slow himself down. He set off as fast as he could, no longer holding back to wait on his comrades. There were none anymore.

He reached Snow, who bounded off ahead of him. He cursed himself under his breath. He should have listened to Snow's warning. They ran past the black throne and past the broken pillar. Theseus heard echoing footsteps behind him. The army of White Walkers was on the move. Theseus's eyes shimmered to red. His speed picked up.

He skidded to a halt at the once sealed door. It was now open. The snow had died down outside. Theseus found the floor trap and stepped on it. He dove through the doorway just as the door swung close. He knew that wouldn't hold Minos and his army forever. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a horn. He raised it to his lips. He blew on it three times, the number he was taught for an alarm against White Walkers. He had laughed when he had first been taught that, but now he couldn't help but feel thankful. He could let the others know. They had to get back to the Wall and defend.

* * *

><p>"Typical. I always have to miss the fighting," Clarisse said, sitting down on a bench. Frank arched an eyebrow at her.<p>

"I can't believe you are disappointed you are missing the fighting," Frank responded.

"What's the word?"

Frank sighed. "We know Thebes fell. They will probably return here to regroup. I'm sure you could convince father to let you go with them." Frank cautiously sat down beside her. The two rarely got along, so he was hesitant to sit with her.

"Oh," Clarisse said, reaching to her belt. She pulled out a scrolled up letter. "Loverboy sent me with this." Clarisse handed him the piece of parchment. Frank took it and unrolled it. It was a letter from Leo. Frank smiled down at it as his eyes read over the words. "Why do I put up with either of you?" Clarisse hopped off of the bench. "You are both gross with your flirting." She started walking off.

"Clarisse," Frank said. She turned to look at him. "Thanks." Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked off.

* * *

><p>"He was so mad when he climbed out of the river. It was so hard to keep quiet from laughing so hard." Percy laughed as Kinzie told her story. The two were riding side by side as they rode south. The girl had brightened her mood since they had last spoke. She wasn't so detestable when she was in a good mood. She smiled over at him. "What were you like growing up?" she asked.<p>

"Oh, I was a handful. I'm not sure how my parents put up with me. I was always trying to be like Triton or my father. I wanted to be the brave warriors they were. I mean, Triton isn't that much older than me, but he took quickly to the blade. I was impressed. I just wanted to be out there learning like he did." She gave Percy a warm smile. "I was so competitive when I first learned combat. Archery was my one poor subject. I could never get the hang of it, even to this day. Nico and I actually got into a fight when we were younger because he showed me up with it."

Kinzie bit her lip to fight a frown. "I'm sure you are better with a sword, though," she said cheerfully.

Percy chuckled. "Yes, but I'm not sure what good it would do me if I went up against someone like Nico. He could put an arrow through my chest before I even spotted him."

"So, what's Atlantis like? I've always wanted to visit. I heard it was beautiful," Kinzie asked, trying to change the subject.

Percy beamed. "Oh, it's amazing. It's so beautiful there, especially at night when the moon shines down on the water. The city was built so perfectly. The castle sits right next to the spot where the ocean and the river meet, and the river runs right through the heart of the city. I love it."

"Perhaps I can come see it someday? Maybe when the war is over."

Percy nodded. "Yes, you should. It's so beautiful. You'd love it."

Kinzie looked over at Percy. "So, what do you think will happen if you win the war?"

Percy glanced at Kinzie. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are marching to Olympus to dethrone Luke. What will happen when you do? The Graces will be exiled or executed, so who will be put on the throne?"

Percy frowned at what she had said. That would mean Jason, Apollo, and Thalia might be executed. He didn't want that. "I hadn't given it any thought."

Kinzie reached over and touched Percy's hand. "Maybe you should be king. I think you would be a great king."

Percy chuckled nervously. "No, I don't think I want to be king. Besides, Triton or Zagereus would be first choice. Achilles would become Lord of Atlantis if Triton were made king. So, I don't have anything to worry about. Besides, if I were king, I couldn't be with Nico. I don't want to have to give him up."

Kinzie frowned at Percy. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, very much. He means a lot to me. He's like my other half." Kinzie pursed her lips after that. It seemed clear to her that Percy was infatuated with the boy. She wouldn't give up, though. Percy would make a fine husband.

* * *

><p>Hera stared across the table at her brother. Chiron sipped at his wine, unfazed by his sister's heated glares. "Something bothering you, sister?" Chiron asked, sitting his cup down. Hera's face grew red.<p>

"You know exactly what is bothering me. I know it was you. I know you're the one responsible for freeing the Septum boy and letting him take my children," Hera spat.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I was in my room all last night. It was probably for the best, though. Now, the children will be safe if the armies reach us."

Hera tossed a cup at him, it shattered on the wall behind him. "You sent my children to the enemy!" Hera screamed.

"Would you rather they stay here? Would you rather your daughter be raped and your sons butchered? Luke has started something he isn't capable of finishing."

Hera placed a hand over her face. "I always hoped he'd be like Hermes, but he's nothing like him. I lay awake at night sometimes and wonder, am I any better than the Lancasters? I wonder if the gods tossed a coin to decide his fate. One out of six. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. I had wanted a child to be Hermes's."

"The others turned out alright."

"Yes, probably because they weren't born from incest," Hera said, wiping at her eyes. "I wonder sometimes if I should tell Luke." She looked at Chiron. "Do you think this is the price of our sins? For us to end like the Lancasters?"

Chiron sat back in his chair. "I cannot say, my sister. If we cannot think of a good strategy, we will lose."

* * *

><p>Robert helped Apollo off of the horse, kissing him on the forehead. The front door of the castle swung open and Martin ran out. "You're alright!" he cried, running up to his brother. Martin stared between Apollo and Robert, noticing their close proximity. He gave Robert a questioning look. "We need to get everyone inside. The less attention all of you draw, the better." Everyone nodded and followed Martin back inside. "Zagereus, Bianca, and Nico are here talking to mother. They will want to speak to Jason and Apollo."<p>

"Why?" asked Thalia.

"There's been an...interesting discovery." Martin opened the doors to the throne room. Athena sat on the throne with the three di Angelo children in front of her. Athena's face brightened at the sight of her eldest son. The di Angelo's all turned to look at the new arrivals. Nico's face turned to a scowl at the sight of Apollo.

"Thank the gods you all are alright," Athena said, standing to hug Robert. Nico and Annabeth's eyes met briefly, both sending the other a glare.

"What is this news that you have learned, mother?" Robert asked.

"It seems your brother isn't the actual heir to the throne," replied Zagereus

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Luke isn't Zeus's son. Your mother had him by Hermes."

The three Grace children's faces adorned expressions of shock. "W-We aren't?" asked Apollo.

"No," replied Athena. "Every Grace, since the beginning of your line, has possessed blue eyes. All of you carry that trait." Athena turned her attention to each of the di Angelos. "Hades figured it out before we discovered that bit of information. Blood has a distinct smell, as the three of you most likely know. Luke's blood had no trace of Zeus's in him. He noticed it back in the tournament when Percy injured Hermes."

"Then that would mean..." Annabeth trailed off.

Robert's arm tightened around Apollo's back. "I-I don't want to be king," Apollo spoke.

Zagereus sighed. "I told you he wouldn't want to be king."

"Then let me be king," Jason said, barely above a whisper.

Athena eyed the two Grace boys carefully. "I suppose if Apollo were to abdicate the throne, then that would by right give it to Jason."

"I do!" Apollo exclaimed. "I have no desire to sit on the Iron Throne."

"Then I suppose we will seat Jason there when this is over," Zagereus said. "It'll be best if all of you stay here, until the war is over."

"What?" Jason exclaimed. "I can fight. Let me help."

"We need you safe, so we can have someone to put on the throne. If you die, someone from our house or a Jackson would be the most likely to be sat there. I don't think any of us want the damned thing."

"I can handle myself. My father did not win his war by sitting back and letting everyone else fight for him. He was up in the heat of the battles, delivering the death blows to the enemy. I want to be the one to remove Luke from the throne."

Zagereus and Jason stared each other for a long time. "Fine. Since you don't have an army, I'll carry you with mine. Stick with Nico or Bianca while on the battlefield, I want someone around you at all times in combat." He looked at Annabeth, Thalia, and Apollo. "The rest of you will stay here under Athena's protection."

"No," Annabeth said firmly. "I need to get to my brothers." Zagereus's jaw tightened.

"I do not want to babysit anymore children on the battlefield."

"Your brother and sister will be fighting." Annabeth's eyes narrowed at Zagereus.

"They have been trained to fight since they were little."

"I will find a way to them, with or without your help."

Zagereus growled at her. "Fine, but you will remain back at camp. I will not have you in combat, Triton would have my head if I let you get hurt."

Robert noticed his mother's eyes on him and Apollo. Apollo fidgeted next to him, clearly having noticed as well. "I think we should adjourn for now. There seems to be a lot of business that needs to be discussed with a lot of us," Athena said.

* * *

><p>Boromir marched up the steps of the castle and burst through the doors. His father pulled his attention away from his steward, Edard, to look at Boromir. Boromir dropped a scroll in his lap and crossed his arms over his chest. Eric's eyes furrowed as he looked between the parchment and his son. He picked the piece of paper up and looked it over. He grumbled and tossed the piece of parchment aside.<p>

"They asked for our help," Boromir said, his jaw tightening.

"I already made my decision about this," Eric replied.

"This isn't Balgruuf, this is Charles. You know he's not like his father. If we don't help them, they will probably be executed by that witch of a priestess."

"Let them fight amongst themselves, I will have no part of it."

"Then we'll be signing the death warrants of the only good people in that family. Calypso is the cause of all of this. If we took her out, things might go back to normal between us and the Eddlebricks."

"I won't hear any more of this. I told you, I will be staying out of this. Let Balgruuf suffer for his mistakes, let him lose his children."

Boromir's face grew shocked. "How can you say that?" Eric didn't answer. He just turned his attention back to his steward. Boromir narrowed his eyes and stormed away. As he made his way through the halls he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find Riku. "You really want to help them?" Riku asked. Boromir nodded. "Then, I have a plan, but keep it between the two of us."

* * *

><p>Annabeth huffed as she sat another book aside. She had been in the castle library for several hours now looking for a book on ancient magic, only to come up empty handed. "What are you doing here?" Nico whispered, coming up to the table she sat at. Annabeth tossed him a dirty look before opening another book.<p>

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I am trying to find a book on old magic. With magic flowing back into the world I need to have my family ready for it," she replied bitterly.

Nico rolled his eyes and slid into the chair across from her. "Are you always going to detest me so?"

"I see no reason to deter from such."

"How about Percy's feelings?" Annabeth glanced up at him. "I really care for your brother. I don't plan on going anywhere. I figure that means that we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Things can change. For all you know, my brother may eventually grow tired of you."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "I doubt it, considering he loves me." Annabeth didn't acknowledge him. She kept her eyes on her book. "Look, I don't really want to fight with you. If I'm not with Percy forever, I'd still like to get along with his sister while we are together. I get that you are mad at me for what happened in the tournament, but I didn't ask him to do it. I didn't want him in that tournament."

"Then you should have asked him to recant his pledge to volunteer."

"If you had asked him, would it have made a difference? I don't think he would have even listened to your father." Nico sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Look, they already suspect foul play having been involved in that fight. Luke or Hera could have rigged the thing. Can you finally see that your betrothed isn't as kind as you thought?"

Annabeth glared at Nico. "I know he's not!" she said, raising her voice. "He killed both our fathers! I want that bastard dead. The thought of him touching me makes me sick."

"Then, we shouldn't bicker amongst one another. It'll only help Luke if we are divided. I'm only asking for a truce for Percy's sake. He doesn't like that we bicker."

"Only for Percy." Nico let a small smile play across his face.

Nico pushed a book towards her. "That's the one you want." She looked up at him in confusion and then back down at the book. "What do you want to find in it?"

"I need to look runes over again." She opened the book and flipped through some pages. "Runes were our family's magic. We can use it for other things besides defending the castle." She settled on a page and her finger traced across the page. "It'll be a painful process. If you don't want to see Percy in pain, you might not want to watch."

"What are you going to do to him?" Nico asked with a hint of worry and curiosity.

"The runes will need to be seared into his skin. They won't be visible unless they are in use, but the process is very painful." Annabeth's finger came to rest on the page. "Ah, here it is."

* * *

><p>Robert silently approached Arya as she sat in the garden reading. She looked up at him as he came to sit next to her. She noticed he seemed troubled and looked uncomfortable. He rubbed his hands together as he looked down at the grass. He had not spoken very much to her since his return a few hours ago. "Is everything alright? You seemed troubled," she spoke softly, closing her book.<p>

"Can we talk about something?" Apollo asked, still not looking at her. She looked at him curiously and nodded. "I-I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you'll react to it."

"Is this about you and Apollo?" Robert jerked his head up to look at her.

"How-"

Arya raised a hand to silence him. "We were friends when we were growing up, I did actually take notice of how close the two of you were. I had suspected that there was something deeper than just friendship between the two of you. It was common knowledge that Apollo smiled the brightest when in your presence."

"Until we got married," Robert interjected.

"Why is that an issue for him?"

"Jealousy mostly, I think." Robert chuckled. "He doesn't want to share me, he never was good with the concept of sharing. So, when I said I was going to go through with the wedding, he broke it off between us."

Arya reached over and squeezed Robert's hand. "Why did you go through with it, if he meant so much to you?"

"Honestly, I ask myself that a lot now days. I'm not really sure. I wanted to make my father happy, but I think I realize now that he probably wouldn't care. Well, he might have. If Martin and I both had decided we wanted to be with a man over a woman, that might have been an issue."

"He still has Uriel."

"Yes, but he always expected so much of me. He looked at me with pride growing up, like I was his perfect son." Robert leaned back against the wall behind them. "You know, I'm not really sure what would happen if father were to pass. Mother is strong enough to rule on her own."

"I think that this would have been a lot easier on the three of us if we hadn't had a child."

Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know. My parents probably wouldn't have an issue with a divorce, but I don't think your father would be as understanding. Not to mention, it's frowned upon after a child becomes involved."

"I don't mind you being with him. You can sleep in his bedchamber if you so wish it. You should be happy."

Robert smiled at her. "You're very understanding about all of this."

Arya bit her lip. "Yes, well we both have similar secrets it seems." Robert tilted his head to the side. "We both would prefer someone of the same sex over our current spouse."

Robert's eyes widened. "You-"

"Yes, I prefer women over men. As you prefer Apollo over any woman, or man."

"So, why did you do it?"

"The same reason I suppose, because of my father." Robert nodded. "We can see about trying to figure something out. Maybe Martin or Rachel could help us, or one of the others you brought with you."

"I don't know if there is a way out of marriage now," Robert said, placing his head in his hands.

"We'll talk to the others and figure something out. Your mother might be willing to help, too. Now, I am going to get back to my book. You should go find your prince and cheer him up. I saw him scowling at me earlier, I'm sure he's in a bad mood still." Robert smiled at Araya and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Arya." She smiled at him as he stood up. "Maybe we can get you a princess for you as well."

* * *

><p>Kronos inhaled deeply to smell the stench of burning flesh, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. He walked along the dock, kicking a body into the water as he passed. The port village of Pylos burned around him. They had made it so easy just to come in and take the boats they harbored. The village barely had any guards, and they had all dropped their weapons and had attempted to flee at the sight of Ouranos's army. Kronos grabbed a torch from one of his father's men and tossed it at a house. He saw a woman in the window, clutching a child to her chest.<p>

An archer raised his bow to shoot the mother and child, but Kronos placed a hand on the archer's arm. "Leave them," he said coldly. The archer nodded and lowered his bow. As the mother's screams pierced the air, Kronos moved onward. He was searching for his father, who was probably 'negotiating' with the ship merchant they had come here for.

As he neared the end of the docks, he came to a house that was still intact. The front door burst open and his father appeared, dragging a fat man behind him. Ouranos flung the man to the ground between Kronos and himself. Ouranos unsheathed his sword, causing the man to cower at their feet. "P-Please. I'll-I'll give you anything you want," the man said in a shaky voice.

"What makes you think you can bargain with us?" Kronos whispered in his ear. "All we have to do is kill you and take what we want." The man paled and started shaking. "How pathetic. Do you not have the dignity to face your death with honor?"

"I don't want to die!" The man started sobbing. Ouranos only grunted at him. His father wasn't a patient man. Kronos stepped back as Ouranos stepped forward. Ouranos grabbed the man's head and thrust his body backwards onto his blade. The man started choking, blood pouring from his mouth.

Ouranos let the body fall to the ground. He snapped his fingers and two of his men drug the body over to the water and dropped it in. "Are all men this pathetic, father?" Kronos asked as the two headed for one of the boats.

"They were all raised to be weak. Do not forget everything I have taught you when you sit upon that throne. You are a warrior. You show no mercy to those undeserving of it." They began walking up the plank of the ship. Ouranos yelled very loudly, letting his voice carry through the air. The village soon filled with yells of victory. Men started to file onto the ships, placing various things they had accumulated from the village onboard.

Gaea eventually walked onboard the ship and walked over to where Kronos and Ouranos were standing. "Will the people of Westeros be this easy to conquer?" Kronos asked.

"All they have are their walls," Gaea said, running a hand through his hair. "They are in the middle of a war, they are divided. They won't have nearly the strength to stand against us."

"You are always so sure of our victory, mother."

"I have no reason to doubt our victory, my child."

* * *

><p>Apollo had just slipped his shirt off when he heard his door open. He turned around to find Robert closing the door behind him. Robert walked up to him slowly. He ran a hand down Apollo's lean torso, enjoying the feeling of the younger boy's smooth skin. "Shouldn't you be in your room with your wife?" Apollo asked, with a hint of bitterness.<p>

Robert sighed, letting his hand drop. "Please don't be like this again. I just got you to be happy with me." Apollo pursed his lips and let his head fall onto Robert's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Robert wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist. "I'm really trying to fix this. You just have to give me time."

"It's just frustrating," Apollo said, burying his face into Robert's neck. "I have to live in the face of my very problem."

Robert grabbed Apollo and gently pulled him away, causing the other blonde to pout. "She's not a problem. She actually wants to help us." Apollo arched an eyebrow. "We talked it out, and she understands. Believe it or not, she actually has a similar problem." Apollo's eyes widened. "I was shocked too, but this is a good thing. Now, just give me some time, and we can figure something out."

Apollo wrapped his arms around Robert's neck. "Ok, I trust you." He leaned up and kissed Robert. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your room, though?"

Robert grinned at him. He hooked his fingers in the front of Apollo's pants. He leaned down and kissed Apollo's neck. "I'll be sleeping here while you are in my home." Apollo moaned and tilted his head away to give Robert better access to his neck.

Apollo pulled back and sat down on his bed. "I-I want...to be intimate again," Apollo fumbled.

"Are you sure?" Apollo nodded. Robert slipped his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He made quick work at blowing out the candles before joining Apollo on the bed. He guided the boy up to the top of the bed, laying Apollo's head down gently on the pillow. Apollo trailed his fingers down Robert's muscular torso in fascination. "I've missed this."

"I know," Robert whispered back. "I've missed being with you." Apollo wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm not going to let you go again." Robert reached up and trailed the back of his hand across Apollo's cheek. He stopped when he felt a moist spot. "Ar-Are you crying?"

He heard Apollo sniffle in the darkness. "No," the boy mumbled.

Robert smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss to Apollo's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Luke tapped his fingers on the throne as he stared down at Hermes. "I'm afraid we have been unsuccessful at locating your siblings, your betrothed, the La Rue girl, or the prisoner," Hermes stated.<p>

"They have more than likely fled to the enemy," Prometheus added.

"I grow tired of the incompetence of others," Luke said in a monotone voice. "I want this rebellion crushed immediately. If you can't do it for me, then I'll see to it myself." Chiron's eyes glanced up to his nephew, but he didn't say anything. "Marshal me an army. I'm going to crush these fools myself."

"My king, that is a noble act, but it is very dangerous," Phineus said.

"I will lead my men to victory. I'll show you how to win a battle."

"With all due respect, nephew, you have never even seen a battle," Chiron pointed out. He caught Hera's eye for a moment, she wasn't pleased by her son's plans.

"It doesn't change that, by the end of this, every last one of them will have their blood drained from their bodies by my hand." Thunder boomed loudly outside. Chiron looked out the window in confusion. It had been clear skies when he had come inside a few moments ago. A sharp chill ran down his spine as red lightening flashed across the sky. It was the color of blood. Death loomed on the horizon.

_ Foreshadowing on that horizon. I have already taken refuge in my private bunker away from all hostility, preparing myself for the chapter ahead. Just ready to get to chapter 20, so all the hate will stop, and it hasn't even started yet. Civility between Annabeth and Nico? Gasp. Hmm. I'm hitting a small bump with Robert and Apollo. I have ideas for them, but I will probably stop having them in so many chapters from this point onwards. So, Ouranos's army has ships now. They'll be setting sail soon. Not a very good time either. Everyone's trying to kill each other in the kingdom. So, now that I've exposed Theseus's storyline and the White Walkers, how do you like it? War is coming to the Wall as well. Things are really starting to heat up...ha ha...pun for me and Braigi. Next chapter, I have the entire chapter based around one event. The night before the battle and the actual battle. I'll see you guys on Tuesday with the long awaited chapter 17. Bring some tissues._


	17. Chapter 17

_Alright, the moment we've all been waiting for is finally here! Though, I don't know how much you guys will love me after it's all said and done. No brick throwing! I'm already hiding away in my secret bunker. Let's cover some updates. I have new stuff up on my deviantART. I even put up the world map. I probably will never put this fic up there, simply because of it's massive size. I do have Choke and Children of Loss up on there. So, you guys can go enjoy the imagery and stuff I have for this fic on there._

_Second, I could never turn this fic into an actual publishable work, like I've had people tell me. Go read 'Song of Ice and Fire' and you will know why. Even if I changed names and personalities, the plot could never be altered enough to not be seen as the same as that series. I do applaud George Martin for his genius work, and giving me such a vast playground to play around in for my amusement. But two lines from the TV show, Game of Thrones, really stand out to me that fit not only that series, but this fic as well. I've used both in the story so far. The first is: When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground. The second: We're all liars here and every one of us, better than you. Those two lines just stand out to me so much because they capture the biggest part of the story. Everyone is fighting for power. The war they are in decides everything. There is no middle ground in this. If you lose, you die. If you win, you gain everything. The loyalists, the rebels, Ouranos's army, and Minos's army are all fighting for this one thing, the Iron Throne. All of them seek power. The other line just fits the characters, most of them anyways. The only truly good families are the Jacksons and di Angelos. Everyone has a corrupt nature about them, even Jason. Everyone of them are liars and backstabbers seeking their own goals. Its why I love the storyline so much. Shout outs!_

_Taste the Rainbow: I forgive you! I understand. They are my two favorite pairings. I know she is, I tried to sell her to the barbarians, but they said they didn't want her. Jason is just being immature. He's trying to puff out his chest and seem like a man. Oh, and I'm sorry about this chapter._

_J.P. Dufour: Wow, lots of reviews from you. I know, the tragedy of war. People must die. It's also a good example of the nature of nobility and what people will do for a taste of power. Everyone is always stabbing people in the back. Thank you about the author comment. As I said above, I could never publish this, though. I tried to make it as visual as possible. I get frustrated a lot in my stories when I feel I can't properly describe something. It's why I enjoy both books and movies(or TV shows). By guides, do you mean my photobucket stuff? If so, I did change some imagery and character info when putting it on my deviantART. Like I changed the person for Hermes entirely. I love King Arthur! Though, I'd compare this story to a mix of that and the War of the Roses. You could always print it out and put it in a binder!_

_Luckyducky: I'm sorry for butchering your name! The runes will be...interesting. Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill Percy ^.^ . Yes, this chapter will be very...bloody._

_Make-It-Now: I know you do. I can't stop her. She's gotten out of hand. Oh, and just as a reminder. You said you were going to be happy with the thing that happens at the end. I told you that you didn't know who it would be, but you said you were all excited. I'll see if that holds true when we are done._

_HeyItsAmber: Addressing your review from yesterday, no I don't take lessons from Goddess. I've read like two of her stories. I suppose we are like two sides of the same coin. She is Nicercy side, and I am the Perico side. That all being said, I'll be passing her and all other cliff authors with this chapter :P. The pairing for this chapters smut? Percy/Nico of course!_

_Awesome older sibling: You're fun to talk to! Just don't betray me if I let you hide in my bunker! No, I think Kronos's sadism is very enjoyable. Well, now you can find out what the big deal is._

_Reining: You have vanished and I am sad._

_Alright. So, I've been forbidden to ever give away plot clues again. Braigi was not pleased. I just don't want any of you to abandon me! I'll be posting chapter 18 on Saturday. Chapter 19 will be up as normal on Tuesday. I'm still not sure when I'll be posting 20. It'll either be the following Saturday or the next Tuesday. Depends on how cruel I am. I just want to apologize for everything that is about to happen. Anyways, please do not rage quit after finishing the chapter. **Read the end note.**_

_Disclaimer: I love you all. Please don't leave me._

_Warning: Heavy smut this chapter. So be warned of that. Other than that, let's draw my plot bunnies. Please return them to me._

Chapter 17

"You're back!" Percy exclaimed, not even allowing Nico time to get off his horse. Percy pulled him down and embraced him tightly.

"Percy, you're crushing me!" Nico cried. "I've only been gone for a week."

"I still missed you." Percy kissed his temple, still refusing to let him go.

"Are you going to go into battle with me like this? I'm not going to be your human shield, Percy Jackson." Percy smiled and released the smaller boy. Annabeth climbed off of her horse and made her way over to the couple. She let her eyes wander between them, inspecting their interaction.

"Annabeth!" Percy pulled his sister into a hug, making the girl laugh.

"I've missed you too, Percy," she replied, returning his embrace. Nico's eyes flickered over to Kinzie, who stood a few feet away watching their reunion. He shot her a dark look, but she just brushed it off. She flicked her hair behind her head and pulled Percy away from Annabeth.

"Percy, I hate to interrupt your lovely reunion, but my mother would like a word with you," Kinzie said with a smile. Percy frowned.

"But they just got back. Can't it wait?" Percy complained.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Annabeth said, now scowling at the blonde girl in front of her.

"Oh, this is Kinzie, Annabeth. The girl I was telling you about."

"The one they want you to marry?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, they want us to marry, but I told them no. I wouldn't hurt Nico like that. I love him, after all," Percy replied, pulling Nico into another hug. It didn't do much to comfort Nico, though. He didn't like the way the two of them were interacting now. When he had left, they had been distant. Now, they were like best friends.

"My mother was being very insistent, Percy," Kinzie tried again.

Percy let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll go see what she has to say," Percy said leaning down to give Nico a quick peck on the lips. Kinzie grabbed his arm and drug him off towards her mother's tent.

"I don't like her," Annabeth said once the girl was out of earshot. She crossed her arms and glared at the girl's back as she pulled her brother away.

"Nor do I," Nico replied. The two of them shared a brief look before starting to walk.

"When Percy told me about this, he left out this little agreement about a marriage. She's manipulative, and I don't like it. If you're not careful, she'll take Percy away from you."

"You actually are concerned that I keep your brother?"

"I can deal with you. She's someone I couldn't tolerate. Besides, my brother is happy with you. I have a feeling that this girl will be nothing but trouble for my family."

"There's nothing we can really do about it, though. Percy has already told them no."

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, but if Triton keeps pushing for it, it might wear him down. Percy's getting close to her. Eventually he might not be opposed to the idea."

Nico stopped walking. "Wo-Would Percy leave me like that?"

"He might not have a choice. Think about it, we are in a war. There is the constant threat of our older brothers getting killed. That would make Percy the head of our house. He would be required to have a child, since you cannot give him one, he would be forced to marry and have one." She turned to face Nico. "I don't think he would do it by choice, if that helps. I am just letting you know that you might want to watch her. She is manipulative, and she is going to try everything she can to sink her claws into Percy until she gets what she wants."

Nico glared in the general direction Kinzie had gone. "Then I'll have to forcibly remove her."

"Careful," Annabeth warned. "The manipulative types are always the more dangerous ones, trust me, I know. She might try to turn Percy against you, as hard as that might be to believe. Just be careful."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned with my wellbeing," Nico said, arching a brow.

"Only because I see you as the lesser of two evils in this scenario. My brother is happy, and that's what I care about."

* * *

><p>Kinzie led Percy through the large camp. Percy frowned at the back of her head as he was being led. He didn't like being drug away from his lover and sister when they had just arrived. Still, something seemed important, so he should find out what it was. "Can you tell me what your mother wants?" Percy asked, pulling his hand from Kinzie's grasp.<p>

She smiled back at him. "You'll see when we get there. I assure you that you will like the news," she replied. He had, surprisingly, been enjoying spending time with Kinzie. She had seemed to have had a change of heart about things. She wasn't so bad now. It wasn't going to change Percy's decision, though. He loved Nico, nothing would ever change that. He just wanted this war to be over so they could all just be at peace.

Kinzie led Percy inside her mother's tent, where Hylla was already waiting for them. She stood up from her chair upon their arrival, walking over to a small table in the center of the tent. Percy and Kinzie came to stand on the opposite side of the table, next to each other. "Thank you for coming, Perseus," Hylla started.

"You can just call me Percy, if you don't mind," Percy replied

Hylla gave a nod. "Percy, I wanted to let you be the first to hear my decision in regards to our potential alliance."

"I hope you aren't going to push for marriage again, because my answer hasn't changed."

"While I would very much like to see you married to my daughter, that is not what I have called you here for. I wanted to inform you that I have decided to cast my lot in with your brother's army."

Percy smiled brightly. "That's great news, Lady Hylla. My brothers will be pleased to hear this. What changed you mind?"

Hylla smiled at him. "Kinzie asked me to do it. You can thank her."

Percy turned to Kinzie and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Kinzie! I'm sure we'll win now!"

Kinzie wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. She smiled over Percy's shoulder at her mother, who had a conniving smile on her face. "Don't mention it, Percy. It's the right choice," Kinzie said.

Hylla cleared her throat. Percy released Kinzie and faced Hylla once again. "There is one more thing. My daughter seems to think you would make a good king. I would like to push for you to be king, should we win this war," Hylla stated, Percy frowned at her.

"I told Kinzie I don't want it. Let my brothers have it, if they want it, but by rights it should go to Apollo or Jason. They are my friends, and I will support them," Percy replied. "Plus, then I couldn't be with Nico. I don't want that."

Hylla nodded. "I would just like for you to think about it."

Percy shook his head. "There's nothing to think about. I don't want it, I never have. I don't even want to be Lord. I'm happy where I'm at. All I want is peace so I can return to a peaceful life with my family and Nico."

* * *

><p>Zagereus pushed past the tarp of Triton's tent, Jason in tow behind him. Triton's eyes lit up upon the sight of his best friend. "You made it!" Triton exclaimed, clasping hands with Zagereus.<p>

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Zagereus said with a smile. Triton's eyes flickered over to Jason.

"You brought Jason?"

"Yes, it seems we have some startling news to discuss. It seems Luke isn't a Grace, he's a Castellan. Hermes is his father."

"That would make the throne Apollo's?"

"Normally, but Apollo doesn't want it, Jason does."

Jason nodded and stepped forward. "I've wanted to sit on the Iron Throne since I was a little boy. I am the king that this kingdom needs right now," said Jason. "I don't want to sit on the sidelines while people fight for me, though. I want to help win this war, like my father won his war."

"I've agreed to carry him, if that's alright with you?" Zagereus asked Triton.

Triton looked Jason over, making a face of approval. "I suppose we can help him. I was beginning to worry that either you or I would have to sit on the blasted thing," Triton joked.

Zagereus smiled. "No, you know how my family feels about such a task."

"We have an issue, though."

"What's that?" Jason asked, titling his head to the side.

"We can say what we want, but the people will still see Luke as a Grace. Zeus raised him, and Luke's actions are a reflection of the Graces by default."

"My brother is probably mad. He was born of incest. He probably suffers from the same instability that the Lancasters often suffered from. That cannot be blamed on my family."

"The other major lords and their families we will agree with you on that, but we don't have complete say in the matter. The people will see him as a Grace, and they will only see that a Grace was on the throne causing them problems.

"He has a point," Zagereus added. "Your father got to sit on the throne because the people liked him. He was a change from the mad king. The people will probably cry out for a new family to rule the kingdom."

"I can show them I'm different. I'm not like my brother," Jason desperately stated.

"We know you're a good person, Jason, but the people's opinion is what matters. Ulfric, Ares, Triton, and I will all back your claim. You have my word on that, but if we cannot sway the people, I don't know if you'll get the throne."

Jason sighed. "Is there anything I can do that would help?"

"Well, you're going to side against your brother. That might help," Triton said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure what else you can do. We can try taking you to speak to each of our cities, but I don't know how much good that will do. If you can get their support, you'll be much better off."

"If they don't try to kill him," Zagereus added.

* * *

><p>"So, the throne isn't rightfully Luke's?" Hylla asked with a frown.<p>

"No, it will go to Jason after this is all over," Zagereus answered. Everyone had gathered in Triton's tent for a war meeting. Zagereus watched Hylla closely, he didn't like the woman.

"Are we sure that is the best course of action?"

"Not to sound ungrateful for your newly found support, but this is what we are supporting in this war," Triton replied. "We'll remove Luke and put Jason on the throne."

"We may have a chance to do that sooner rather than later," spoke Nico. "The wolves have scouted the enemy army approaching, and Luke has been spotted in their ranks."

Jason cleared his throat. "There's something you all should know about my brother." Every turned their attention to Jason. "He's learned magic. I'm not quite sure, but I think it's blood magic, the old magic of my mother's house."

Triton mumbled a curse under his breath. He rubbed his chin as he thought that news over. "That is just what we need. Alright, I don't want anyone confronting him alone. Only attack him in groups," the Lord of Atlantis stated. "If we can take him down, the war will be finished."

"Will Luke's supporters stop fighting just because Luke is dead?" Hylla asked.

"Well, if Luke has died, the throne, by default, would go to Jason. All he would have to do is tell everyone to stand down," Bianca reasoned.

"How large of an army does he have with him?" Achilles asked.

"A large force of men," Zagereus replied, placing his hands on the table. "We do still outnumber them, but just barely."

"He probably brought the extra garrison of men that Themis supplied him," said Annabeth. "A large number of troops arrived just before we escaped Olympus. Themis wanted to make sure that Olympus was well defended."

Percy nodded. "He wants to stop us here at all costs. If we can win this battle, we have a direct shot to the capital," the green eyed boy reasoned.

"News on the other fronts?" Hylla asked.

"Well, we can't communicate with Macaria anymore, but Ares has lost Thebes. They have fallen back to Sparta to regroup. Ulfric has been pushed back from the border with Solitude," Zagereus informed her. "We need to make this a good clean victory."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you are upset about this, Annabeth," Triton said harshly. "Hylla is giving us her support. She isn't going to push for the marriage."<p>

"I'm upset because you were willing to sell our brother for a few more troops," Annabeth replied, not backing down from her brother's anger.

"Can we not argue?" Achilles asked, running a hand through his hair. They were all in Triton's tent. Achilles and Percy had taken seats while Annabeth and Triton hashed it out. "We just found each other again, and you two want to spend our first night reunited arguing?"

"It's not my fault she wants to be difficult," Triton said with a raised voice.

"I'm being difficult?" Annabeth shouted. "I'm not the one trying to push Percy into something he clearly doesn't want to do. I don't like the idea of this alliance in the first place! I don't trust that woman or her daughter."

"Kinzie's not that bad," Percy reasoned.

"That's because she's playing you, Percy," Annabeth scoffed.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Just remember who you're supposed to be in love with."

"I haven't! I wouldn't cheat on Nico. I'm just friends with Kinzie."

Annabeth turned her attention back to the eldest brother. "Do you honestly think she won't push for the marriage again, once this is all over?"

"She said she was going to give us support without requiring the marriage," Triton growled.

"Yes, and then she will just come back and say we owe her. I don't feel Percy's happiness should be sacrificed so easily."

Triton's jaw tightened. "Yet, I must sacrifice mine."

Annabeth sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I am sorry."

Triton ran a hand through his hair. "Look, for now, we don't have to worry about it. So, I don't see the need for us to fight about it."

* * *

><p>Percy entered his tent to find Nico sitting crossed legged on their bed. He was polishing one of his blades, but set it aside when he looked up to see Percy. Percy walked over to the bed, removing his shirt on the way. He sat down on the bed and pulled Nico into his lap. He tilted Nico's head and laid a deep kiss on Nico's lips. "What was that for?" Nico whispered after pulling back.<p>

"I just missed you," Percy replied. He still had his arms wound tightly around Nico's waist as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed you too." Nico reached up and brushed some of Percy's hair out of his face. "Are you ok? You seem upset, or something."

"I'm fine," Percy whispered. "There's just a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"What's there to ruin?" Nico asked with a smile.

"I'm just nervous."

Nico kissed Percy's cheek. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"I'm scared about losing you."

Nico frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere, Percy."

"I-It's just a weird feeling I got the other day when you left. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"You aren't going to lose me." Nico gave a soft chuckle. "I'm not the one that's going to be in the heat of battle. I should be the one worried."

Percy maneuvered them so Nico lay back on the bed, Percy lay on top of him. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Nico's lips. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm not. I know you'll make it out alive, and I know you'll come back to me when the battle is over."

Percy reached down to the hem of Nico's shirt, lifting it over the smaller boy's head. He leaned down and trailed kisses along Nico's neck. Nico wound his arms around Percy's neck, pulling him closer to him. "Nothing could keep me away from you," Percy whispered into Nico's neck. The brown eyed boy moaned at the seductive tone in Percy's voice.

Percy bit Nico's flesh, causing the boy to gasp. Nico arched his body up into Percy, trying to get friction. Percy slid a hand down the boy's side and grasped Nico's backside. He yanked Nico's pants down, running his hand across Nico's smooth skin. Nico slid his hands down Percy's muscular chest, grabbing the older boy's pants upon reaching them. He tugged on them, letting Percy know he wanted them off. Percy chuckled and slid his pants off. He leaned down and kissed along Nico's chest. He bit softly on Nico's aroused nipple, eliciting another moan from the pale boy below him.

"Percy," Nico moaned, when the green eyed boy squeezed his ass. He felt Percy's finger tug his undergarments off. Percy's hand returned to slide along Nico's smooth, pale buttocks. Percy slid his head back up to kiss Nico again, biting at Nico's lower lip. Percy pulled back and looked into Nico's eyes, which were clouded over with arousal, his pupils dialted. "I need you," Nico whispered in Percy's ear, making the black haired boy shudder.

Percy stripped himself of his undergarments before leaning over Nico once again. Nico wore a devilish smile now. Percy stared at him in question, but Nico only smiled back at him. Using Percy's distracted state, Nico flipped them so that he was on top of Percy. Percy adjusted his legs so they lay between Nico's spread ones. Nico ground his waist into Percy, making the taller boy moan out Nico's name. Nico leaned down and licked Percy's earlobe. Percy attached his hands to Nico's waist, grinding Nico's body against him. Percy leaned up on his elbows and the two shared a kiss as Nico kept moving his hips.

Percy whined when Nico crawled off of him, but it changed to a moan when he felt Nico lick the tip of his arousal. His eyes fluttered shut as Nico licked down his shaft, leaving Percy's mouth to hang open slightly. Nico moved his mouth to Percy's upper thigh, sucking on the flesh there. Percy's mouth fell open in a loud moan, as he pulled on Nico's hair. "Sensitive," Percy said, his voice an octave higher.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nico asked with curiosity. Percy's heart melted at the innocent look on Nico's face. Percy shook his head and Nico went back between Percy's legs. Nico sucked on the flesh one more time, making sure there was a dark mark there.

Nico grabbed Percy's hardened member and lowered his mouth onto it. "Gods, Nico!" Percy moaned loudly, as Nico slid down his shaft. Percy had to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet. Nico pulled off of Percy and smirked up at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Nico said seductively. Percy nodded in a daze. Nico went back to sucking on Percy, causing the older one to writhe in the sheets.

Eventually, Percy pulled Nico off of him and pulled the Wolf Prince up for a deep kiss. "I want you, now." Nico moaned as Percy's hand found its way wrapped around his cock. Nico leaned over to a small table where they kept a bottle of oil. He gave Percy another kiss as he handed Percy the bottle. Percy poured some on his fingers and slid his hand down to Nico's entrance.

Nico shut his eyes and moaned loudly as the first finger slid into him. He fought the urge to slide down onto the digit. Nico placed his hands on Percy's chest to support himself. Percy slid in a second finger and began stretching the small boy out. Nico leaned down and slid his tongue into Percy's mouth.

Percy pulled his fingers out when he felt Nico was ready. He poured some oil on his arousal and lined Nico up with it. He guided Nico's hips down onto him, Nico shutting his eyes in discomfort. Nico's legs started to shake, and Percy felt Nico's hands trembling. He pulled Nico down for another quick kiss. He gave a small thrust up into Nico, causing the boy to gasp. Sweat was already beginning to form on Nico's body.

Nico began moving his hips in time with Percy's thrusts. Percy leaned up on his elbows. Nico moaned as Percy thrust faster into him. "More," Nico whined. Percy leaned up a little more and sucked on the flesh of Nico's chest. He used one of his arms to grip Nico's waist, slamming him down onto his cock. Nico was now writhing in pleasure. Percy slid his hand up Nico's chest to Nico's shoulder. He fell back onto the bed, using both hands to push on Nico's shoulders, forcing the boy down on him.

Nico grabbed Percy's arms and placed them back on his hips. He rolled his hips against Percy, making the green eyed boy whisper a curse under his breath. Percy tightened his grip on Nico's hips and gave a hard thrust into Nico. Nico's mouth fell open and moaned so loud that Percy was sure that people heard.

The two lovers quickened their movements. Percy's hand moved to pleasure Nico's own arousal. They shared another rough kiss, Nico biting on Percy's lip. Percy sat up and gripped Nico's hips tightly. He began thrusting the boy down onto his cock. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, pulling himself closer to Percy. Percy felt Nico begin to tighten around him and soon Nico fell into a stream of constant moans. "Percy!" Nico cried, finally releasing himself on his and Percy's stomachs. Percy growled and thrust Nico down on him a few more times before releasing into his lover.

They both collapsed on the bed, Percy falling out of Nico. Nico lay on Percy's chest as they both breathed heavily. Percy reached over and picked up his discarded shirt, wiping him and Nico clean from their activities. He pulled Nico's face into another long kiss. Nico laid his head on Percy's shoulder as the older boy ran his fingers through Nico's hair. Nico began to chuckle softly. "That was a nice way of saying you missed me," Nico said playfully.

Percy wrapped his other arm around Nico's waist. "I just wanted tonight to be passionate."

"I think you achieved that," Nico replied, pulling away from Percy momentarily so he could pull the covers over them. He laid his head on Percy's chest once again, feeling Percy's strong hands wrap around him.

"Promise me we'll always be together. Promise me that you'll come back to me tomorrow."

Nico looked up at Percy. "I would never leave you, Percy. If anyone should be scared of the other leaving, it should be me."

Percy frowned. "Why? Do you really think I'd leave you?"

"I would like to think you wouldn't," Nico mumbled. Percy pulled him down for another kiss.

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you. I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Nico chuckled. "Well, I don't think the first time we laid eyes on each other we wanted the other. If you recall we were pretty bitter towards each other."

"I meant more recently, when I came to Tartarus."

"I know what you meant," Nico whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly down on the army. Percy, Nico, Zagereus, Triton, Jason, Achilles, and Bianca stood on the front lines. Zagereus and Triton sat on horseback on both sides of the other children. They stood on the top of a hill, waiting for Luke's army to show itself. "Nico, what do you see?" Zagereus asked.<p>

Percy looked over at his lover, a chill running down his spine. Nico's eyes had become yellow like Lupa's. His eyes skimmed over the forest that lay on the other side of the field, reminding Percy of a predator scoping its prey. "They're coming," Nico replied. "There." Nico pointed out to a part of the woods that lay close to the cliffs overlooking the river.

Out of the woods, hundreds of men began marching from the dark forest. Nico's eyes came to rest on a golden armored rider on a white horse. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Luke. Luke's army finally stopped pouring from the woods. There had to be at least a thousand men. From the ranks, archers lined up in front of Luke's army. "Fire!" Nico heard Luke yell. A volley of arrows flew through the air towards the rebel army, though, none of the shots came anywhere near them. Nico smirked. Luke obviously knew nothing of battle strategy. They, on the other hand, were in an optimal place.

"Nico, I believe Luke's boys could use a lesson in archery," Bianca joked.

"I think they were trying to kill us," Zagereus laughed. "Won't you show them a proper shot?"

Nico's grin grew as he pulled his bow from his back. He reached back again for an arrow from his quiver. "It's too far," Jason tried reasoning.

"Clearly, you don't know my brother," Bianca said. Nico nocked the arrow to his bow, taking aim at one of the archers. Once he felt he had a good shot, he let loose his arrow. The arrow sailed through the air until it plunged itself into the man's neck.

"Archers!" Triton yelled. Archers made their way to the front lines, readying their bow. "Send them to their graves!" The enemy men had started backing up, but it did them no good as arrows rained down on top of them.

"Charge!" came Luke's thundering voice. All of his men began their attack, those on horseback getting ahead of the others.

"Take no prisoners," Zagereus said loudly, waving his sword forward. He and Triton shot away from the other soldiers, followed by the men they had on horseback. Nico nocked a final arrow before the armies clashed.

"For father," he whispered. Bianca turned to look at him in wonder. Nico made sure he had a perfect shot before letting his arrow loose. It sailed through the air, past the charging armies, catching Luke in his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he watched Luke clutch his wound. Percy pulled him in for a final kiss before the ground troops began running to join the others.

The two divisions of calvary clashed. Men yelled as they were thrown from their horse. Blood spilled as lances pierced men through their hearts. Triton raised his shield to keep himself protected. He swung his sword along his enemy's throat as he rode by. As he rode through the large crowd, he cleaved his sword at any enemy he could spot. He came upon Zagereus, who was trying to fend off two attackers at once.

Triton rode through the fighting, making haste to his friend. He sliced across the back of one of their heads, allowing Zagereus to kill the other assailant. "I owe you one," Zagereus said with a smile.

"I didn't know we were keeping score," Triton joked, riding away from Zagereus.

Zagereus spurred off to find more combat. He clashed with a rider, the sound of their swords piercing the air. Zagereus let out a sharp whistle. He could see his opponent look at him in confusion behind his helmet. As the two continued to face off, a loud bark sounded amongst the fighting. The man screamed as he was knocked from his horse by a large beast. Morgrem's paw pushed heavily against the man's chest, his size wearing down on the man below him. Morgrem growled at the man as he stood on him. The man's breastplate slowly started caving in from the wolf's large size. Morgrem opened his mouth, allowing the man a glimpse of his razor sharp fangs before they ended his life.

Zagereus whistled again and Morgrem bounded off. Zagereus watched as he tackled a man from his horse, falling out of Zagereus's line of sight. Zagereus's eyes shimmered yellow as he spurred into the battle once again. He swung his sword across a man's chest as he rode by, the man crying out in pain and falling from his horse.

Percy drove his sword upwards, into a man's chest as the two infantry forces battled one another. A maul came crashing into his back, sending him to the ground. A large man raised the maul to crush Percy. Percy rolled out of the way as the maul slammed into the ground. He slashed his sword at the man, but it was blocked. The man roared at Percy, raising his maul once again. His eyes suddenly became large, and he dropped his sledgehammer. Percy's eyes followed his hands up to his neck, where an arrow had pierced through.

As the man fell to the ground, Percy looked up to see Nico, bow raised. He jogged over and helped Percy stand back up. Jason appeared beside Nico soon after. The two surrounded Nico, swords raised, as two soldiers came barreling at them. Percy and Jason deflected blow after blow as Nico sniped the enemy troops from afar.

Jason cleaved his sword into an attacker's neck. He kicked the man back, to die on the ground. As another man charged him, he raised his blade to prepare his defense. His eyes widened in shock when the man was knocked to the ground by Lupa, who wasted no time in tearing into the man's exposed flesh. He was so caught up in the sight, that he didn't see the behemoth of a man coming at them. "Look out!" Nico yelled. Jason rolled to the side to avoid the attack, the man's sledgehammer slammed into the earth, burying itself in the ground.

Nico jumped back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He landed, nocked his bow, and let the arrow fly into the man's eye. Nico ducked under a sword as it swung by his head. Nico rolled towards Percy, who cleaved the man's head off as he approached the pair. Another attack came at Nico. "Duck!" Nico yelled. Percy didn't question it, he just leaned forward. Nico jumped and rolled across his back, pulling one of his blades from his back. He deflected a blow, but got cut from a second swing. He grasped his arm and hissed. Whistling as loud as he could, he signaled Lupa to pounce on the attacker.

Percy rose back up from his crouch, sending the butt of his sword into a man's helmet. His sword clanged against another sword. The two pressed with all their might against the other as metal slid against each metal. Percy slid his blade up, dodging to the right, and slicing back at the man. His blade cleaved into the man's side, cutting through the metal armor.

A loud cry caught Percy's attention. He looked in the direction of the scream, finding Bianca pinned down by Luke. Luke's blade had dug itself into the girl's leg. He looked around for Nico, but the boy in question was already bounding at full speed towards his sister. Percy took off running after his lover to assist.

Achilles reached Luke first, crashing his blade into Luke's back. Luke tumbled forward, helmet falling from his head, exposing the blond's scarred face. He yelled and swung at Luke again, but Luke was ready for him this time. Luke blocked the attack and kicked Achilles in the leg. Achilles's defense fell, and Luke sliced across his chest. Achilles stumbled backwards, looking down at the damaged breastplate.

Caught off guard, he was punched in the face by Luke. Achilles fell to the ground with a groan. He raised his sword just in time to meet Luke's attack. Luke kicked Achilles's hand, making him drop his sword. Luke lurched forward and yanked Achilles's helmet from his head. Achilles pushed himself up and jumped at Luke. The two fell backwards and rolled across the ground. Luke reached for his belt and pulled a dagger from its sheath. He thrust it up, digging into Achille's side. Achilles yelled in pain, rolling off of the king.

Luke smirked and stood back up. He walked over and picked his sword up. He walked over to where Achilles lay on the ground. He yanked Achilles by his hair into a kneeling position. "Let him go!" Percy yelled, reaching the scene. Luke looked up at Percy with a sneer. Nico stood beside Percy, an arrow nocked to fire at Luke. Lupa looked ready to pounce between the two of them.

Luke's eyes darkened at Nico. "I've waited for this moment for quite some time," Luke said coldly. He let his sword hand raise up to his face to trail along the scar that Nico gave him. His face turned crazed as he laughed at the two boys. Nico let his arrow fly, but Luke immediately stepped aside to dodge the attack. Nico narrowed his eyes at Luke. "It was so nice of you to bring all of you to me. Now, I can kill you all at once."

Luke plunged his sword through Achilles's neck. Percy watched in horror as his brother choked and blood poured from his mouth. The blood from Achilles started to shift, sliding towards Luke. It found its way up to his face and slid into his eyes, turning them red. Nico let out a curse under his breath, reaching for another arrow. Luke smirked at Nico and flung his hand to the side. Nico flew through the air, bouncing on the ground, and finally sliding to a stop near the cliff's edge. Percy charged at Luke, but Luke punched the air, sending Percy sailing backwards.

Dark clouds started to form in the sky, thunder sounding loudly in the air. Luke strolled over to Nico and yanked the boy up by his air. Nico cried as he was grabbed by the neck and thrown against a nearby tree. Blood red lightning shot from the sky. Nico jumped out of the way mere seconds before it smote the tree.

Luke clutched at the air. Nico grabbed his throat, feeling like someone was choking him. He was pulled into the air and slammed back to the ground, knocking all of the air out of him. He gasped for breath as Luke's magic grip crushed his neck.

Percy barreled into Luke, breaking the boy's hold on Nico. Lupa dashed over to her master, whining as he coughed. Luke punched Percy in the face, sending the boy stumbling to the side. Luke lifted Percy off of the ground and brought Percy closer to himself. Luke reached down to pick up his sword again. He aimed it for Percy's chest as Percy squirmed in the air. Lupa growled and charged at Luke.

Luke's concentration fell away, and Percy fell to the ground. Luke barred his teeth and lightning flashed through the sky again. The red bolt struck Lupa. Nico screamed as she was blasted backwards, over the cliff. He rose to his feet and stumbled to the cliff's edge. "No!" Nico yelled. He turned around, ready to kill Luke, but the boy was already on top of him. Luke sank his blade into Nico, a look of joy on his face. Nico's vision blurred as he clutched at his wound. Luke pulled back, raising his hand to the sky.

Percy screamed as he watched Luke impale Nico. He tried climbing to his feet, but he just fell back to the ground. Luke raised his hands to the sky, and the sky crackled with red lightning. Percy used what little strength he had to crawl towards Nico. Nico's eyes met Percy's, Percy felt like his heart was slowly breaking to pieces. There was nothing he could do. Luke's mad laughter filled the air as the thunder boomed overhead. A bolt fell from the sky, striking Nico. Nico stumbled backwards, the light fading from his eyes. "No!" Percy yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He watched as Nico's body fell backwards, completely lifeless, off of the cliff and to the river below.

_I am just going to get down on my knees and beg that you stick with me in this story. You all hate me now, don't you? I figured you would. Anyways, so Make-It-Now, are you still happy with the cliff I was talking about? No this was not made to spite you for Anubis/Nico. This has been a long time coming. Braigi and I sat down and talked about it back when I was writing either eight or nine. So, about a month or two ago. Anyways, I'm going to see if Braigi has anything to say about any of this._

_Me: So, we finally have come to this scene. We started planning it like nine chapters ago and I'm actually excited to finally see it published._

_Braigi:I don't know how you can be so excited to see one of your main characters disposed of so callously, monster._

_Me: As I recall, you made the suggestion in the first place._

_Braigi: Not at all, you are the mastermind behind the story, after all._

_Me: Come now, don't be so modest. We all know you are an evil genius. Besides, your balls were threatened just as much as mine. I feel we should make an apology to Taste the Rainbow for disobeying her._

_Braigi: If they want to collect, they are certainly welcome. I, of course, can only claim credit for the editing of the idea, but still. I will ensure neither of us are harmed, don't worry your pretty little head._

_Me: I just made it worse by having Luke stick that sword in him. That was improvised. Go big or go home, I always say. Let the flames begin!_

_Braigi: Yes, well, flames are traditionally associated with where I'll be hiding us. It'll be quite...cozy._

_Me: I knew you were Diablo...and the Terminator, witch, demon, Belial, and any other things we've talked about over the past months._

_Braigi: My regards, fans, but XSonOfHadesX is going to be with me for a while._

_Braigi drags XSonOfHadesX off into the bowels of the Earth_


	18. Chapter 18

_Don't hate me! I'm hoping I didn't lose anyone after last chapter. I just want you guys to trust me. Give me your trust and keep reading the story. I'm just pretty much forbidden to talk about anything until chapter 20._

_I think last chapter was the most reviewed chapter, though. One point for drama filled stories. I mean, I can see how stories that don't have things like the thing that happened last chapter can be interesting, but every good story has drama. I mean, if people didn't secretly love it, I wouldn't have gotten so many reviews. You're all sadistic people! I'm still hard at work writing. I'm going to be do those double postings at least up til chapter 20. I'm just trying to get a lot of chapters out of the way. After all, I do have **70 **chapters to go... Wouldn't you agree that that's **a lot** of chapters? Anyways, lets move on to shout outs._

_XxHushHushxX: Where did you come up with Percy having water powers in this story? I'm not going to lie, I facepalmed a little bit. Well, as with the others, I cannot answer that question._

_Reining: Don't hate me! I love you! Bragi won't let me read at all. He keeps me too busy with writing. Spam reviews! Horror rocks! Creepy dark stuff is awesome. Thank you! He was the first one that came to mind when I thought up the necromancer thing. Luke be cray cray. I feel like you probably did end up crying...or chunked a brick._

_HeyItsAmber: You spoiled my secret love affairs! You shouldn't hate last chapter! Hate is the path of the dark side. (Vader breathing) Anyways. I'm glad you won't abandon me. ^.^ Bragi is currently not taking any calls from his fiery domain. Will he now? That's a lot of caps in there. So, you want Percy to have sex with a zombie? I feel like I may not be helping the, give me your trust case._

_Taste the Rainbow: I still love you! (Don't look at this Amber) Distractions work wonders like that. Not that I'm planning more distractions... Why does Annabeth have to die here? She's Percy's only shield against Kinzie right now. Sexy times on Kinzie's dead corpse? Who says it doesn't have one? The angry mob is so violent. Don't lose faith in me so easily._

_Luckyducky: Ah, I like you. You're my favorite reviewer last time around. Also, remind me to give you a gold star in the near future. Keep that flame burning, just don't burn me with it. Also wave it around at the others so they don't wander off._

_Make-It-Now: Ha. You can't hit me in the pits of hell. Calm yourself. Think happy thoughts and keep our three favorite letters in mind. The abbreviated letters. If you have to ask, you should be slapped._

_Awesome older sibling: So sadistic. How could you enjoy the tragedy? Hate that what happened? ^.^ The word ended shouldn't be put there. You make it sound like the story is close to an end. I mean, I know you meant the chapter, but still :P. I boldly went there ;)._

_HubrisP: Well, I'm glad I convinced you to stay. I figured I'd get angry reviews and stuff. Winning is such a strong word :D._

_Alright, even though they were a lot of angry ones, thank you for the reviews :P. I'm hoping you guys will trust me enough to stick with me here. I'm actually working extra hard to get these chapters written. I wrote this chapter on Sunday, July 8th. Then I wrote 19 on Wednesday. That kind of shows you how hard I'm working for you guys. I think you guys will enjoy 19, actually. The rune branding is very...interesting. Also, kind of a big chapter in 20, so you guys can look forward to that. Though, after last chapter, I don't know if you guys are looking forward to more big chapters. Just relax and enjoy the story. Speaking of, let's get on with this chapter._

_Warning: May cause brick throwing_

_Disclaimer: I want some pie_

Chapter 18

The wheels of the cart creaked as they spun. The crows cawed in the distance. Those were the only noises that could be heard as the large army made its way down the road. They had had to pull back in retreat, their first loss. None of it mattered to Percy, though. He had lost not only his brother, but the love of his life. Achilles and Nico were gone. They had left him, and he was supposed to carry on?

Percy sat on the back of the medical cart as it rolled across the dirt road. He stared blankly at the ground as it came into view. Annabeth sat by his side, trying to find the right words to say, but unable to think of anything. She just sat there, rubbing his back in silence.

They had been traveling since they fled yesterday, and Percy had refused to eat anything since then. Annabeth was worried about his current state. He hadn't slept much, either. He couldn't keep doing this. She reached over and picked up a loaf of bread. "Percy?" she asked quietly, but didn't get an answer. Percy didn't even bat an eye. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence at all. "You need to eat something, Percy."

Percy didn't make an attempt to take the bread, though. Annabeth brushed his hair out of his eyes, where she frowned at the lifeless expression in them. She sighed and placed the loaf of bread behind them.

Percy didn't want to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Nico and Achilles's faces. They were haunting him. His mind replayed their last moments over and over again in his thoughts. It was driving him towards insanity. Percy lifted his hand from his lap, revealing a small music box. He lifted the top of it, letting the melody play for him. The melody was as sweet to his ears as when he heard Nico first hum it back in Tartarus.

Looking away from the sight of Percy, Triton looked over at Zagereus. "I'm sorry about Nico," Triton said quietly.

"Wh-What?" Zagereus asked, bringing himself out of a trance.

"I said I'm sorry about Nico."

"Oh, thank you. It's taking some time to sink in." Triton nodded. "I'm sorry about Achilles."

Triton sighed. "My family has been butchered, both of our families have been. All I have left is Percy, Annabeth, Alope, and Reyna."

"Sally?"

"She's not my mother," Triton replied. He gave Zagereus a weak smile. "Not all of us are as close to our step-mothers as your family."

"What are we going to do when we get to Atlantis? You're bringing in a lot of men to feed."

"I know," Triton said, looking down. "We don't have much of a choice, though. We'll probably have to pull in more food from the farms and villages to feed the troops. I'll have to put Atlantis under military rule for the time being."

"Why does war have to be so difficult?"

"Well, if it were easy, we'd be fighting more of them."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Bide our time? We'll make our stay as short as possible. Annabeth seems to think the castle's old magic is active again. If that's true, we won't have to worry about Luke while we gather our strength."

"Do we have an objective after that? Luke is only going to strengthen his defenses near the capital. He won't let us push that close again without a fight."

"I know, but I didn't want to risk more death. We'll figure something out. I know we can't wait too long, Ulfric and Ares are counting on us to push to Olympus as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Ares pushed through the doors of the throne room, Frank stood up from his place on the throne as he entered. Macaria, Eros, Anteros, and Orpheus came into the room a few seconds later. Aphrodite leaned in when Ares leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Clarisse came jogging in the room moments later. "Father, you're back," she said, walking toward the group.<p>

"Yes, we lost Thebes and had to return home. I need to bolster our forces before heading back out there," Ares stated.

"Let me fight."

Ares stared down at her, eyebrow raised. "Clarisse, we've talked about this."

"And we aren't done talking. I should get to fight. I've trained with the sword since I was little, besides you let Macaria fight."

Ares glanced over at Macaria. She had not said a word their entire journey home. "Father, she's good with a sword," spoke Eros, stepping closer to Ares. "I think she could handle herself on the battlefield."

Ares looked back at Clarisse. "Very well. You'll ride out with us when we leave," Ares said. He looked at Frank. "That goes for you too."

Frank gulped and nodded his head. "Yes, father," Frank answered.

Ares rubbed his beard, beginning to pace. "We have another problem. Lady was killed, leaving us with no communication with the north. We'll have to go back to sending ravens." He spun on his heel and started pacing in the other direction. "I can only hope that the others are faring better than we are."

* * *

><p>Ulfric stumbled through the doors of the throne room, pushing one of his men away. Athena gasped as she looked up at him. He was clutching his shoulder, which had an arrow sticking out of it. "What happened?" she asked, running up to him.<p>

"We were ambushed. I lost a lot of good men. We had to fall back," he answered. Robert rose from the throne to let his father take a seat on it.

Robert looked at Martin. "Go fetch a healer," Robert ordered. Martin nodded and ran out the door.

Ulfric groaned as he clutched his shoulder. "Themis sent reinforcements, we didn't stand a chance. Any news from the others?"

Athena sighed. "Zagereus left to meet Triton. They were going to make a heavy push for Olympus, but we haven't received any further word from them. Thebes fell, so Ares has pulled his men back to Sparta."

"So, in other words, we're getting fucked in the ass," Ulfric said with a strained chuckle. He looked at Robert. "I see you made it out of the capital. What happened?" Before Robert could answer, the doors burst open again. Martin, Thalia, Piper, Apollo, and the castle healer came into the room. Ulfric raised an eyebrow at Thalia and Apollo. He grunted as the healer started inspecting his wound.

"We had help getting out of the capital," Robert finally answered.

"You can thank my uncle, Chiron, for that one," Thalia said, eyeing Ulfric's wounds.

Ulfric grunted as the arrow was removed from his shoulder. "So, I have two children of the royal family and a daughter of Ares under my roof?" Ulfric asked. He looked at Thalia and Apollo. "Where's Jason?"

"He left with Zagereus," Piper answered. Ulfric nodded.

Ulfric pointed at Apollo. "I take it they already asked if you wanted the throne?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes, sir. I told them I didn't want it."

"What are we going to do now?" Athena asked, rubbing Ulfric's good shoulder. The healer was currently wrapping Ulfric's wound up.

"I need to get more men and head back out there. I'll rest for a few days first, though. It'll give us more time for men to arrive to help," Ulfric replied. He looked at his two sons. "I'd like it if you both accompanied me when I left."

"No!" Apollo said loudly, taking a step toward Robert. All eyes turned to him. "I mean..."

Robert sighed. "Father, I'd like to talk to you and mother in private."

Ulfric kept staring at Apollo, who was fidgeting with his shirt. "Very well," the man answered.

* * *

><p>Hylla pushed past the tarp of Triton's tent. Triton pulled his head out of his hands to look at her. He looked like a total wreck. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Is there something I can do for you, Lady Hylla?" he asked.<p>

"I wanted to come discuss some business with you," she responded.

"What business?"

"The marriage proposal."

Triton sighed, running a hand down his face. "What about it? Percy already gave his answer."

"I know, but with the tragic death of your brother, don't you think it best if he were married and bore a child? What if something were to happen to you? He is the only other Jackson male."

"Percy just lost two people he cared deeply about. I do not wish to bring this up to him now."

"He gave his answer in haste. As you've surely seen, he's grown fond of my daughter," Hylla reasoned.

"It's still a bad time," replied Triton.

"It can wait until we reach Atlantis." She gave Triton a smile. "It's for the best. Think of your family. This marriage will strengthen our alliance, and the Jacksons will have an heir out of it. With the loss of your daughter, there are no current heirs, least of all a male. Percy can marry Kinzie, and they can work on producing an heir."

Triton watched her carefully. He chewed his lip as he thought about it. Annabeth would give him a lashing for this, but he had to admit, Hylla made sense. "I want to wait until he's out of his current state before telling him."

Hylla smiled and gave a nod. "Of course. As you wish."

Triton gave a long sigh. "Annabeth and Percy are going to hate me for this."

Hylla placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's for his own good. He needs a son. Percy will come to accept the marriage. I'm sure he will fall in love with Kinzie, given time."

"What if he doesn't?"

Hylla shrugged. "People are forced into marriage all the time. The bottom line is, an heir is needed. This marriage is the best thing for your family to agree to right now."

* * *

><p>Calypso held Cicero's sword over her large bonfire. A large mass of people stood around her, Cicero the closest to her. Flames danced in her eyes as she turned the sword over in the fire. She hummed quietly to herself. Tonight those that stood in her way would finally meet their end. She pulled the sword from the fire and handed it over to Cicero. "Tonight, we bathe our enemies in our Lord's fire," she spoke, addressing the crowd. Tonight, Whiterun would be reborn in fire. Tomorrow, all of Westeros would be overturned.<p>

A storm was coming to Westeros, and these people needed her Lord of Light to prevail in this great darkness. A cold wind had begun blowing from the north, darkness loomed on the horizon. A dark shadow approached from across the sea. All of Westeros would fall into flames. This, she had seen many nights while staring into the fire.

It had already begun with the death of the king. There was no stopping what was to come. She flinched, looking away from the fire as a large wolf in the flames snapped its jaws at her. She cleared her throat and looked back at the crowd. "Are we ready?" she asked, addressing Cicero.

Cicero nodded. "We have the city's support, as well as half of the guard," he replied. Calypso exhaled slowly, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"They are inside the castle?"

"Yes, they haven't left it in three days. I think they suspect our intentions."

"No matter. It will make no difference." The mob of people raised the various weapons they carried and cried out. "Tonight, those falsifiers will perish in fire." She began walking and the large crowd followed closely behind her. She marched her way through the city, making for the castle.

As the mob approached, the balcony doors swung open and Charles stepped outside. He was dressed in his armor. He clutched his sword tightly in his right hand. "Brother, you shame our family," Charles said, looking down at Cicero.

"Me? You are no ruler, you are only a pretender. Now, give up the throne and let the rightful child have it," Cicero scoffed.

"Father left it to me in his absence. It's also my right as the eldest to sit on it. I will not stand for treason while I am Lord in father's absence." He looked out at the group of people. "I encourage each of you to return to your homes to avoid dire consequences for these actions."

Calypso laughed dryly. "You think you hold power here, boy? You are nothing. You have no power anymore," she replied. "A true follower of the Lord of Light should be sat on that throne. Your father has accepted my religion. Nonbelievers do not have the right to lead the Lord of Light's followers. You will not make these good people stray from the light."

"There is no light in what you speak, witch. You lead these people, my brother, and my father down a dark path that will only end in suffering."

"You don't have the power to stand against us, brother," Cicero barked up at Charles.

Charles glared down at his brother. "That may be, but we have the castle to defend us. I will not give up the throne to you, Cicero. I cannot, in good conscious, let you have it."

"That's where you're wrong," Calypso said, hands raised to her shoulders. Everyone gasped as her dress fell to the ground.

"What in the darkest hells?" Charles asked, staring in shock at Calypso's stomach. She looked to be months into pregnancy, possibly close to going into labor. "There's no way," Charles muttered under his breath.

"You will perish by the Lord's magic," Calypso said, letting her head fall back. Cicero caught her and laid her on the ground. Calypso's amulet lit up as dark shadows poured from between the woman's legs. Charles stood in place, frozen in horror at what he was seeing. A shadowy claw grasped the ground, pulling a body from Calypso's wound.

The figure pulled its way out of Calypso and stood up. He looked up at Charles and ran at the castle wall. In seconds, the figure had scaled the wall and was on the ledge of the balcony in front of Charles. Charles fell backwards, onto the ground. Guards came out from inside and pulled Charles inside as the creature leapt at Charles. They shut the doors and bolted it. "What in the hells was that?" Leo asked.

"Dark magic," Charles replied, staring down at his shaking hands. "We need to get out of here. We'll die if we stay."

"But the throne!" Leo cried, following after Charles as the eldest son walked to the ground floor.

"We cannot defend it in our current state. We have received no word from Eric. I can only assume we are on our own, in which case, we will die if we stay."

Charles walked into the throne room, where the small group of loyalists had gathered. A few members of the nobility stood on the outskirts of the room. A slightly larger group of commoners had gathered in the room's center, sorting through what weapons they had managed salvaging. A small number of guards stood at the entrance, ready to defend, should anyone break in. "What happened?" Silena asked.

"The witch is using some ancient magic. We don't stand a chance if we stay. They outnumber us by-" Charles stopped talking as a loud screeching noise came from upstairs. The wood cracking could be heard as well. "Fuck, that thing is trying to break in."

The noise stopped a few seconds later, throwing the castle into silence. Everyone stood still, waiting to see what would happen next. An almost silent whooshing noise was heard upstairs. "Gods above!" a guard screamed from upstairs. After that a bloody scream sounded out.

"Shut the doors!" Charles ordered. The guards came running down the stairs, bolting into the room mere seconds before the doors were sealed. "What happened?" Charles asked, addressing the guards.

"That thing came in through the bottom of the door. We're not safe!" one of them informed Charles.

"Dammit!" Charles yelled, punching a nearby pillar. "Get the civilians out of here, Silena." Silena looked at him in confusion. "Now!" Silena gasped, but nodded.

"Everyone follow me," she said. The room emptied in moments, leaving Charles, Leo, Baelor, and the guards in the room.

"What now?" Baelor asked.

"We hold that thing here," Charles informed them. "Surely that thing can be killed."

"Can we kill something created of magic?" Leo asked.

"We're going to try."

* * *

><p>Percy sat in his tent. His eyes were solely trained on Nico's music box. A tear fell down and hit the music box, Percy made no attempt to wipe his face, though. Nico was stolen from him. Luke had stolen Nico from him. If it weren't for that bastard, none of this would have happened. His family would still be all alive, and Nico would still be in his arms.<p>

Right now, he didn't care who sat on that damned throne, as long as Nico was still alive. Percy had failed Nico, though. He should have been able to save him, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't fast enough. He wasn't good enough. Nico was dead because Percy couldn't save him.

Percy didn't even budge when Annabeth entered his tent. She held a small basket of food. She set it down on a table next to Percy. She kneeled down to try to look Percy in the eyes. "Percy, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in two days. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," she said, placing a hand on his knee.

Percy didn't look at her. He just kept his eyes on the music box. Annabeth sighed and stood back up. She pulled the food out of the basket and sat it out for Percy. She ran a hand through her brother's hair, trying to comfort him. She knew war was always tragic, but she never expected it to be this hard. Her family was all but extinct. Her brothers were both mourning the loss of their loves. They couldn't let themselves freeze up like this, though. They had to win this war, and to do that, they all needed to think clearly.

"Percy, you need to eat. You need to keep up your strength." She held an apple out for him, but he made no move for it. "Do you think Nico would want you to starve yourself like this? No. He would want you to fight on. He would want you to win." She sat the apple back down. "You're not doing him any good by doing this to yourself."

Another tear fell on the box in Percy's lap. Annabeth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She began pacing the room, trying to think of a way to snap Percy out of this. They couldn't afford to have him be in this state.

"Are you just going to give up?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "We've lost so much, Percy. How can you just give up like this? If you want to avenge Nico's death, you need to fight on. You need to plunge your blade into Luke and pay him back for the life he took from you." She started shaking Percy's shoulders, but the boy still didn't move.

Annabeth glared at Percy. She reared her hand back and slapped him across the face. "Perseus Jackson, you will talk to me!" she yelled. Percy finally blinked, raising a hand to touch his reddened cheek. He finally raised his head and looked up at Annabeth in shock. "Dammit, Percy, we can't afford to have you like this. You aren't doing Nico any good by doing this to yourself."

"It's my fault," Percy finally spoke.

"What?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It's my fault," Percy whispered. "He died because I couldn't save him."

"There was nothing you could do, Percy."

"No! I could have saved him. I should have been able to save both of them, but I couldn't. I'm not strong enough."

"That's a load of shit, Percy. Luke played dirty. What happened wasn't your fault. Nico would slap you himself if he heard you talk like that."

"I need to be stronger. I can't let Luke take more people I care about."

Annabeth nodded. "I actually have that covered. We have work to do when we get home."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to use our family's magic. If it has truly returned, I'll be able to give you some more power." She pointed at Riptide. "We'll start with your sword. I'll need to find those old books we used to read."

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked.

"We're going to start by giving Riptide some runes. If that works, I'll move on to your body."

Percy gulped. "Tha-That's supposed to be very painful."

"Magic doesn't always come easy. Pain is the price of power."

* * *

><p>Robert, Apollo, and Arya stood in front of Ulfric and Athena nervously. Ulfric gestured for someone to speak, but all three of them kept silent. "Well? I'm waiting for someone to tell me what's going on here," Ulfric said, sounding agitated.<p>

Apollo pursed his lips and Arya fidgeted with her hands. Robert sighed and cleared his throat. "Father, mother, there's something you both need to be aware of," Robert began.

"If it is about what I think it is, I already suspected," Athena stated.

Ulfric looked between the three young adults and his wife. "Will someone please explain to me what is going on here?" he said, slamming a hand onto his throne.

Robert sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Father, I have a confession to make, as well as a request."

"Well, spit it out, boy."

Robert looked next to him at Apollo and Arya, who were both still fidgeting. "I'msortofinlovewithApollo," Robert said quickly.

Ulfric narrowed his eyes, trying to assess what his had said. "Repeat that, slowly this time."

Robert sighed. "I said, I am in love with Apollo," Robert replied, looking at the floor. Ulfric stood up. Arya and Apollo took a step back.

Ulfric ran a hand down his face. "And what is the request?"

"Arya and I would like to ask for a divorce."

Ulfric turned to the blonde girl. "Is this true?" he asked, gesturing to Robert.

She nodded. "Yes, sir. We both feel it is for the best."

Ulfric sighed and plopped back in his chair. "And divorce is the only answer for you and Apollo to be together?"

Robert's eyes widened. "You're not mad at me?"

Ulfric stared at him quizzically. "Why would I be mad at you? You are my son." Robert let out a long sigh of relief. "However, I'm not sure if I can grant you a divorce."

Robert, Apollo, and Arya's faces all fell. "Why not, your grace?" Arya asked, taking a step forward.

"Many complications. The blasted church would throw a fit. Not only that, but you have a child." He looked at Rob. "Why didn't you say anything about this sooner?"

"I-I thought I wouldn't have a choice?"

"What would make you think that, dear?" Athena asked.

"I just thought I'd have to marry as I'm the eldest."

"We never had an issue with your brother's preference, why would you think differently of yourself?"

"That was after I was married. I-I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Ulfric chuckled softly. "Sorry? What the hells do you have to be sorry about?" He let out a long sigh. He looked at Apollo and Arya. "I'd like it if Athena and I could speak to Robert in private." The two in question nodded, bowed, and walked out the door.

Robert watched them walk out before returning his attention back to his father. "Is there anything you can do? I really care for him, father."

Ulfric ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see what I can do, but don't hold your breath. The church is very strict about things like this. It'd be easier at this point to have an affair." He gave a loud laugh. "If it could even be called that, since Arya doesn't seem to mind." He cleared his throat. "Your mother and I would be fine with you getting a divorce, but we can't change the law, especially with our current king." Rob nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Apollo and Arya closed the door to the throne room behind them. They stood in silence for a moment, both of them staring at each other. They had never really spoken after Arya married Robert. Apollo had always been very bitter towards her after the two got married. Apollo cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said quietly.<p>

Arya gave him a small smile. "You don't have to thank me," she replied. "Robert deserves to be happy."

Apollo nodded. "He told me." Arya looked at him oddly. "About you...liking girls." He lowered his voice on the last two words. Arya looked to her left, to see if anyone had heard.

She pulled Apollo's arm and drug him down the hall. They kept walking until they entered the garden. She released his arm and faced him once again. "I'd prefer to have a talk about that in private. It's far easier for two men to be together than two women in this age."

Apollo nodded his understanding. "Do you...like someone?" he asked, genuinely looking curious.

Arya smiled to herself and sat down on a bench. Apollo glanced down at her for a moment before sitting down beside her. He shifted uncomfortably. This felt odd to him. "You know the eldest Stark girl?"

"Midna?" Arya nodded, letting out a quiet sigh. "You like her?"

"She is a few years younger than I am, but yes, I do."

Apollo's brow furrowed. "So, why did you get married if you didn't like Rob? Why did you if you don't even like men?"

"I'm the only girl in my house," she chuckled. "It was sort of expected of me." Apollo nodded his understanding. "Rob and I both have something in common in regards to that. We both did what we felt was our duty to do. We didn't follow our hearts, and we both suffered for it." She looked over at Apollo. "I hope you're not mad at him anymore. If you are, you shouldn't be. He really cares about you."

Apollo gave her a small smile, feeling his cheeks light up. "I know, and I'm not mad at either of you anymore. I was acting like a child anyways." He bit his lip as he looked at her. "Could you forgive me for being an ass to the both of you the past three years?"

Arya rolled her eyes, pulling Apollo into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive. I don't blame you for being jealous. I would be too if the person I loved was with someone else."

"Am I interrupting something?" They both looked up to see Robert standing in front of them, a big smile on his face. "I see you two are getting along."

They both pulled away. Apollo cleared his throat, standing up, and walking over to stand by Rob. "How did it go?" he asked, threading his fingers with his lover's.

"They are going to see what they can do, but I'm not sure what will happen." Apollo frowned. "I'm going to plead with them to the church, but it really is going to be a hard thing to accomplish."

"I don't mind you two being together while we wait," Arya voiced. Rob smiled at her.

"What if they deny the divorce, though?" Apollo asked.

"We'll keep trying," Robert answered, running a finger through Apollo's hair.

Arya stood up and nodded. "We should try and think up some back up plans," she stated.

* * *

><p>Charles gritted his teeth as the dark shadows seeped under the door. Everyone drew their swords in preparation for the creature's attack. The shadows formed back into the figure of a man. It walked straight at Charles, who plunged his sword into it. It stopped walking, but it wasn't harmed. Charles blinked down at the place he stabbed it. The shadows around his sword had moved away, leaving the being unharmed.<p>

Charles pulled his sword out and swung it at the shadow creature, but it just passed right through it. The shadow started walking towards Charles again. Its arm sharpened, turning into a sword. Charles stumbled backwards, holding his sword in front of him. "How do we kill it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Charles growled between his teeth. The creature kicked at Charles, sending him crashing into the throne. Walking up to Charles, the creature raised his blade arm.

"No!" Baelor yelled, jumping in front of Charles as the blade was thrust downwards. Charles caught Baelor as he fell on top of him. The shadow pulled its arm from Baelor's chest, letting out an animalistic growl.

Leo lunged at the thing, but fell right through it. Charles sat Baelor down as gently as possible, climbing back to his feet. "You want me?" Charles said, looking into the creature's face. It let out another growl. "Well here I am."

The creature took a step towards Charles, raising his arm once again. It was about to plunge its arm into him, but a horn sounded outside. Seconds later the creature let out an ungodly scream and evaporated into the air. Charles stared at the spot it had been in utter shock. Baelor let out a gasp, returning Charles's attention to him. "What were you thinking?" Charles asked, kneeling down.

"I was trying to save your life," Baelor said with a smile.

"Is he going to be ok?" Leo asked, kneeling next to Charles. Charles didn't say anything. He just pursed his lips, pressing a hand over Baelor's wound. A lot of yelling could be heard outside, and then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Go see who it is," Charles ordered Leo. Leo nodded and walked over to the door of the throne room. He opened it and ran up the stairs. He unbarred the balcony door and walked outside.

He peered over the edge to see horses scattered across the courtyard. The mob of people had been subdued and gathered into small groups, forced to their knees. Cicero and Calypso were being restrained by Riku and Boromir. Leo smiled down at the sight. "About time you got here!" he yelled down at them.

Riku and Boromir turned around to look up at him. "Well, we would have got here sooner, but we had to sneak out," Boromir said with a smirk.

"Father's not going to be happy about us taking some of his men, but we didn't feel right just sitting by and letting you all die," Riku added. Riku pushed Calypso and and Cicero forward, walking them towards the castle. Leo stepped back inside.

"Open the front door!" he yelled downstairs. He heard the heavy wood doors open and close as he descended the stairs. Charles walked out of the throne room as Leo reached the bottom.

Riku walked up and clasped hands with Charles. He retracted his hand and looked down at the blood on it. He stared back at Charles to note traces of blood on him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea," Charles whispered. "It's Baelor. He didn't make it." Leo felt a chill run down his spine. He peered into the throne room to see one of the flags lying on top of Baelor's body, covering him from veiw. Leo pursed his lips and ran into the throne room. Charles sighed as he watched Leo run off. He turned his gaze on Cicero, eyes darkening at his brother. "This is all your fault."

Cicero glared back at Charles. "What happened?" Boromir asked.

"This bitch has been corrupting my family," Charles answered, pointing at Calypso. "She used some ancient magic and summoned some shadow creature to try and kill us." He glared at Calypso. "How did you do that?"

"All magic has a price, as you'll learn soon enough. The price I paid was your father's unborn son," she answered.

Charles's jaw tightened. "You bitch!" he yelled, hitting her with the back of his hand. "Your reign over this Hold is at an end."

Calypso started laughing. "I will not be killed by the likes of you, little boy." An evil grin spread onto her face. Her amulet lit up once again. Boromir, Riku, and Charles drew their swords. Her cackling grew louder. Flames erupted at her feet, engulfing her body. She looked directly at Charles. "The night is dark and full of terrors." With those final words, she vanished into the pillar of flame.

* * *

><p>Percy jumped off of his horse upon their arrival in Atlantis. It had been two long weeks since the battle, and things didn't seem to be getting any easier for him. He reached for Riptide, but Annabeth beat him to it. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" he asked as she ran off towards the castle with his sword. He grunted and chased after her.<p>

"I need to get to work immediately," was her simple reply.

She ran into the library and shut the door behind her. Percy tried for the handle, but found she locked it. He banged on the door, but Annabeth didn't open the door. "Annabeth! Why does my sword have to be subject of your experimenting?" He kicked the door. "Father gave me that sword dammit!"

"It will be fine, Percy!" Annabeth yelled back from inside.

Percy sighed and pressed his back to the door. "Whatever. Just get it back to me in one piece." He pushed himself off of the door and headed towards his bedchamber. It was already late, and he just wanted to sleep. He felt a slight calmness as he walked through the halls. It felt good to be home, even if several of his family members had been butchered here.

"Kinzie?" Percy asked, looking up to spot the girl in front of his door. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him. Percy gave her an odd look while he opened his door. She brushed past him and sat down on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and check on you," she replied. "I've been so worried about you the past few days. You've barely slept or eaten anything. You just sat around and looked at that music box." She frowned when he pulled said object out of his pocket, setting it on his table.

"It was Nico's. It's the only thing I have left of him now." Kinzie scowled at Percy's back as he trailed his finger across of the music box. He lifted the lid and let the melody play.

Kinzie knew she had to finish getting closer to Percy. Triton would surely talk to him tomorrow, and Kinzie didn't want him to be so resistant. She knew he would come around eventually. She figured it would be easier now that Nico was out of the picture, but it seemed even in death the boy was going to give her trouble.

She stood up and pulled Percy away from the table. She pulled him down to sit on the bed with her. "It'll be alright, Percy. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Kinzie. It means a lot to me." Kinzie saw Percy's eyes starting to fill with tears and pulled him to her. He leaned his head on her shoulder and started crying. She rubbed circles in his back.

"Shh. It'll be ok," Kinzie whispered. Time slowly started slipping by as Kinzie held Percy to her, letting him cry on her shoulder. Eventually, the sobs stopped coming and Percy pulled back. He sat up straight and looked at Kinzie with a lopsided smile. Seizing the opportunity, Kinzie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Percy's.

_Hopefully, your continued rage aside, you enjoyed the chapter. Also, if you note, I've been hitting things from a long time ago. Like, last chapter reminding you guys that Nico gave Luke that scar. This chapter was a shot back to chapter 4 where I had the Wolf's lullaby that Nico sang several times. And now Percy has the music box he mentioned. Oh, and if you're wondering how Frank got back to Sparta before the others, he was sent back early due to his wounds. I know, the anger is seething now. Hylla had to go and bring up the wedding proposal. Though, you're probably more angry about the kiss at the end. I loved the Calypso scene, where she's staring at the fire. Just saying. And a nice little storyline plot there for Robert and Apollo. As I said, I have plans for them. Meh, Baelor died, but nobody cared. Haha. That's the sucky part about working with so many characters, it's hard to give everyone enough time to care when they die. My character list is over 100, including ones already dead. It'll probably be below half of that by the time we are done. Again, calm yourselves and please join me back here for the next chapter on Tuesday. It's a good chapter and I think you'll enjoy it. Well...we'll see. Anyways, I'll see you next time. Oh, wait wait wait... So, Robert is having sexy times with Apollo again. Looks like Apollo found himself..._

(•_•)

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

_...In a sticky situation._


	19. Chapter 19

_I think I've managed to gain readers, rather than lose them. That's good. I'm glad you haven't lost hope. That or you're all sadistic people. Either works fine with me. I see that you all were not pleased with the latest scheme set out by Kinzie and her mother. If you hate her as much as I do, you can check out Choke. I vent my rage on her in chapter 12. It was most pleasant. The best part is that it's Nico that kills her in that story. I felt everyone would enjoy that. Yea, I don't like Kinzie. In fact, I probably hate her more than all of you. Why you ask? I'm the author. I know all before you see it. Believe me. I'm often seeing nothing but red when discussing her. She infuriates me, but it makes for a good story. In fact, I don't call her Kinzie when talking to Bragi. She is only referred to as 'that bitch', and Bragi has learned to note who I'm talking about when I say that._

_I do enjoy the amusing reviews. I'm sadistic enough to smile at them. One of you hit a major point, though. I won't say who it was, but I applaud you for stating something that most people seem to have looked over. I'll give you a gold star as well in the future. For those that might feel Percy moved on too fast, like stopped being depressed. He's not over it. He's not going to be over it. He spent two weeks in a catatonic state before Annabeth slapped him out of it. He's still going to be depressed, hence why Kinzie was able to do what she did. Yes, she's abusing his emotional state to get what she wants. Anyways, let's move on to shout outs._

_Guest 0: I'm glad you put that 0 at the end. Now I can forever know who you are in the sea of guests. Yep. You can borrow my name for her if you like. I'm glad you like Robert and Apollo. Yes, sadly marriage involving a child is not an easy thing to get out of during this time. Don't worry. We haven't seen the last of Calypso. I don't know when she'll appear again, but you'll start to find out why she did everything she did. I did drop you a clue in the last chapter, though. Uh..._

_Awesome older sibling: I just realized I'll be in your city when the next chapter is published. Well, unless it has to wait until I make it home. Ha. I don't know how to classify Gaea. She's not good, but she's not solely evil. I do enjoy Calypso as well. Well, to tie you over with Kinzie you can go read her death in Choke. I literally introduce her only to kill her. Ha. I love the CSI Miami face. Bragi thinks I'm being immature, so I may not put one this chapter...no promises._

_Taste the Rainbow: Ha. Yes. My lovely Apollo and that awesome CSI Miami face. Yes! Awesome demon baby! Ah, the joys of magic. I hate her too. Once again, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, though._

_HeyItsAmber: You went crazy on those reviews lol. Hmm. You are partially right, but I don't think you'll guess why he did it. I hate her as well. We could all form a 'We hate Kinzie club'. I think I probably made a lot of people hate her now. I'm sure if she appears in Mark of Athena, most of you will want to stab her name out of the book every time it appears. Percy does need a friend, but she is just heartless. I don't remember who Baelor is. Someone unimportant._

_Reining: Being a bitch, that's what. Haha. That sounds painful. You should hate them more than Luke. I think Luke would look at her and be like, 'Naw, bitch, you be too crazy for me. I'm not that heartless.' Oh no, I made you cry. Fuck that. I refuse to write a sex scene involving any girl. I thought it was a nice thing to put in, a way of keeping a part of Nico with him always. Percy will still be mourning. He just can't afford to visibly show it right now. Sort of a, he can't look weak, kind of thing. You'll still see his depression slip in from time to time, though. I just have one word for you, soon. That actually applies to everyone, but I felt I'd put it on your shout out._

_Luckyducky: That they are. Have no fear. I always get my vengeance ^.^. Yes, I kind of borrowed that from the show. Oh well, no harm done. Just made things epic. I'll say the word soon again for you too. Thank you. I think you all will enjoy this chapter._

_XxHushHushxX: Haha. Understood. Thank you._

_Make-It-Now: It's not! I hate her. She'll never be my OTP. Haha. 'It'. Me or Kinzie?_

_Alright. Given the nature of the story right now. Some comedy seems to be needed. Therefore, I hope you enjoy the rune branding scene. I loved it. I feel like I'm about to burst. I hate being forced to keep quiet. The good news is that come Saturday that restraint is over and I can once again start talking to people about what has happened. I might be out of town when I publish chapter 20, we'll wait and see. I'm going to go see the Dark Knight Rises in I-Max. Now I would normally not care if I said where I was going, but I already stated that Awesome Older Sibling lives there. I'm just too lazy to go back and take that out. Plus then some of you creepers might try to come stalk me :P. Well, I guess we should get on with the story._

_Warning: Today's drawing is a dead body in a refrigerator. I suppose you could consider this a..._

(•_•)

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

_...cold case._

_YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

_Disclaimer: I broke my promise._

Chapter 19

Annabeth pulled the library door closed. She headed towards Percy's room to show him what she had accomplished. She would have to start branding him, next. She knew he wasn't going to like it, but it had to be done. He would endure it, though. She knew he would. Percy wanted revenge on Luke, and this was the way to do it.

She stopped in her tracks when Percy's door opened. Kinzie walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She looked up and noticed Annabeth. Kinzie smirked and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Kinzie, pushing past the blonde girl and opening Percy's door.

Percy was still asleep in his bed, thankfully fully clothed. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, they hadn't had sex. It was doubtful that Percy would have done anything, but she also knew Kinzie was very manipulative. She walked over to Percy's bed and shook his shoulder. Percy grunted at her and mumbled for her to go away.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and hit Percy's back with the sheathed sword. "Ow!" Percy yelled, sitting up in bed. "What was that for?"

"Because it is time to wake up," Annabeth replied. "Now, what was Kinzie doing leaving your room just a moment ago?"

Percy rubbed his eyes and blinked at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we fell asleep. She must have slept in here." He looked up at Annabeth's narrowed eyes. "We didn't do anything!"

Annabeth swiped a finger across Percy's mouth. "You have lipstick on your lips."

"She just kissed me, nothing else happened. I told her I couldn't. She was just being comforting."

"Comforting? She's trying to take advantage of your emotional state."

Percy frowned and narrowed his eyes at Annabeth. "Why do you have such a problem with her? First you didn't like Nico, and now you don't like Kinzie. Neither of them did anything for you to dislike them." Percy pulled himself out of bed and straightened out his clothes. "I don't wanna hear you say negative things about her anymore."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Fine." She shoved the sword into his chest. "There, I thought you would like to see what I accomplished while you were getting cozy with her."

Percy tossed her a brief glare before unsheathing the sword. Upon its surface were new markings, three of them in total. "Algiz, Hagalaz, and Thurisaz," Percy said as he looked over each symbol. "Why these?"

Annabeth took Riptide from him. She pointed to a rune in the center of the blade. "Algiz for protection, since you prefer to fight without a shield. It will help you channel your energy in battle." She flipped the blade over and pointed to another. "Hagalaz will allow you to use the elements in combat." She held the blade in both of her hands and exposed the pommel to Percy. "Thurisaz for more protection."

Percy reached out and took the blade from her again. He held it up to the light to admire it. He grinned and gave it a swing. "Thanks. Now what?"

Annabeth gave him a smirk. "We need to find somewhere private. I'll look around for a good room to use and I'll come get you." Percy nodded as Annabeth left.

* * *

><p>Theseus felt like he had been running forever. Apparently, the rest of the Night's Watch had moved on while they were inside. They were nowhere to be found when Theseus got outside. There would have been no way they had heard his horn. He had barely rested over the past few days. He knew they still had to be out here. The problem was that the frozen north was almost as large as the Hold of Tartarus. He could wander around for a month and never find them. Snow seemed to have picked up a scent, but it was faint.<p>

The White Walkers might have already managed to break out of that tomb. No, it wasn't a tomb. It had to be Minos's old castle. If he was once a Lord, then he would have to have had a castle, and that would explain the throne with the crown.

Snow barked and dashed off ahead of Theseus. Theseus held onto his hood as he ran after the wolf, following him up a hill. Reaching the top, he spotted a campsite. He sighed and patted Snow on the head. "Good boy," Theseus said, jogging down the hill.

As he walked through the camp, everyone was giving him different looks. Some gave him sad looks, while others looked at him questioningly. They probably wondered why he was alone. Seneschal Charon glanced up at him. Charon was with a group of high ranking Nights Watch men, surrounding something on the ground. Theseus craned his neck to try to get a look, but couldn't make out anything. Charon excused himself and made his way over to Theseus.

"Where the blazes have you been, boy?" Charon asked. Charon glanced around. "And where are Atlas and the others?"

"They didn't make it," Theseus mumbled.

"What happened?"

"We found what we were looking for. We found the White Walkers."

Charon shushed him, glancing around to see if anyone heard. "We should speak in private." Charon led them through the camp. Theseus managed to catch sight of what the group had been standing around, a body.

"Who is that?" Theseus asked, pointing over at the group of people. Charon just shook his head and kept walking. Charon held his tent open and Theseus walked inside. Charon closed the tarp behind them and sat down on the ground.

"We found your uncle, Theseus," Charon said after a moment of silence. Theseus stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but then it finally sunk in.

"He's dead?" Charon nodded.

"They're setting up a pyre for him now. Don't want to risk the body getting back up like that one from Castle Black." Theseus bit his lip and nodded. "Now, what happened with the others?"

"It was what we were looking for, the location of the White Walkers. There were thousands of them."

"Did you find a source to exterminate?"

Theseus nodded. "I think so. A necromancer named Minos is behind them. He's ancient, back from the Dragon War. I managed to seal them inside, but now that they are awake, I don't think they'll stay locked up for long."

Charon sighed and nodded. "We'll need to get back to the Wall as soon as possible. We can defend ourselves better at Castle Black. This Minos won't get past our line. That wall was made to keep those things out."

"We should get going as soon as possible. I've been wandering around looking for you guys for days. They could already be headed to the Wall."

* * *

><p>Luke threw a vase against a wall. Chiron, Crius, and Hermes sat at a table in the room with him, watching the boy throw a fit. "How could you let them escape?" Luke yelled, knocking over a bust of Zeus. "They were right there, and you let them get away!"<p>

Chiron seemed the most calm out of the group, casually flipping the pages of a book. He glanced up every now and then to see what new object his nephew would break. Crius visually stiffened upon every object shattering. Hermes supported his head up with his knuckle as he watched his 'nephew' vent his frustration. When Hermes had learned they were heading back to Atlantis, he had pulled the troops back. He didn't want a repeat of the last attack on Atlantis, it wasn't worth the men.

"They will have to come out eventually," Hermes reasoned, glancing over at Chiron for support, but the man was tuning them out. "We stand a better chance if we wait them out."

"Gather more troops and demolish the city!" Luke yelled back.

"I don't think that will solve anything," Chiron said as he read over his book. "You saw what happened last time you attacked Atlantis. You would be sending your troops to their deaths."

"That's why I'll send more, and I'll give them whatever siege weapons they need."

Chiron sighed and slammed his book closed on the table. "You don't think, do you? Do you know nothing about its history?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Chiron and slumped down in his chair. "It was built with one of the most ancient sources of magic: runes. You can hit it with whatever you want, but the result will still be the same. The fact is, magic is returning and that city is more than likely active again."

"Is there any record of it ever being seized in the old days?" Crius asked.

"None. It was an impenetrable fortress."

Hermes's gaze returned to Luke. He always had a hard time talking to Luke. He always had to stay distant from the boy, unable to reveal the truth of his birth. Though, looking at him now, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a real father to the boy. Hermes disliked Zeus just as much as the rest of his family, but Luke was a tyrant. Was this his punishment for betraying the mad king, Arthas? He betrayed a tyrant, only to have a tyrant born to him.

How could Hera have let him turn out like this? The other Grace children turned out decent. Why was Luke different? Was it because of their sin? Was this punishment for the incest? He figured his sister was having similar thoughts. She had barely spoken to Hermes since Zeus died. Perhaps everyone was seeing Luke for the tyrant that he was.

* * *

><p>Percy pushed the doors to the throne room open. Triton sat on the throne, currently reading over some documents. He glanced up at Percy as the younger boy approached. "You wanted to see me?" Percy asked.<p>

Triton nodded, motioning for Percy to come closer. Triton stood up and patted Percy on the shoulder. "How are you?" Triton asked.

Percy sighed and shrugged. "Better, I suppose. Does it ever get any easier?"

"No," Triton whispered. "I still see Zelda and Ariel's faces when I lie in bed at night."

"I just know I can't lie around and beat myself up over it. If I give up, everything we have fought for will be for naught."

Triton gave him a small smile. "That's very big of you. I'm actually glad to hear you talk like that because there's something I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Oh? What is it?"

Triton let out a long sigh. "I know you won't like it, but try and hear me out." Percy folded his arms and waited for Triton to continue. "It's about the marriage proposal."

Percy frowned. "I thought I already gave my answer?"

"Nico is gone, Percy. He's not coming back. I need you to think about this carefully. We need this right now. Our family line is hanging by a thread, Percy."

"I know," Percy whispered. "I just...I feel like I'm betraying him."

"He would want you to try and be happy. Can you at least think about it? For me?"

"Can't you remarry? I just don't think I'm ready just yet."

"The marriage wouldn't happen right away, Percy. I just want you to think about it." Triton crossed his arms. "It would be solidifying two powerful houses. Hylla and Kinzie might be the only Castellans left after this war is over. That is if we win, which we will. This could also sway the support of several minor lords from Luke."

"It's a lot to ask," Percy mumbled.

"I know, but you seem to be growing closer to Kinzie. Would it be so bad to marry her?"

"We're just friends."

Triton smirked at Percy. "I heard she spent the night in your room last night."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "As I told Annabeth, nothing happened. I mean, she did kiss me, but I didn't let anything else happen."

"I'm just saying, you don't seem to have a problem with her."

Percy sighed. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Charles leaned against the opposite wall of his brother's cell. Boromir and Riku stood on either side of him. Cicero had hauled himself up in the back corner of the cell, becoming content with glaring at his brother. "Are you sure you want to keep him alive? What if he escapes?" Riku asked, glancing at Cicero.<p>

"And give the people more reason to hate me?" Charles reasoned. "If I kill him, they'll just see me killing one of their religious people. I don't want them to riot again."

"I guess that's a smart move."

"It doesn't mean he won't die, though. I don't plan on showing him mercy. He has betrayed our family."

"What are you going to do?" Boromir asked.

"He'll starve. That'll be his punishment. They can't hate me if they think he starved himself to death in his cell. That is, if they even learn that he has died." Cicero growled at Charles, but kept his mouth shut.

"What about Calypso?" Riku asked.

Charles shrugged. "What can I do? I don't know where she's gone."

"Do you think she went to your father?"

"If she did, then I'll find out soon. I figure father will come home personally if she did, but something tells me she didn't go to him." Charles sighed. "I can't track her down if I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in the kingdom."

"We'll need to return home now, if you don't need anything else," Riku said, clapping Charles on the shoulder.

Charles offered him a smile and shook his head. "No, I think I have things under control."

"Father is going to be furious," Boromir said as the brothers walked out of the dungeons, leaving Charles alone with Cicero.

"So, is this it?" Cicero asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. "You're just going to starve me to death?"

"It's what you deserve after the stunt you pulled. Baelor is dead because of you," Charles shot back. "You were going to let us all die just so you could take the throne. Were you going to kill father too?" Cicero huffed and turned his head away from Charles. "Please feel free to scream when you're about to die." Charles started walking off. When he reached the door he turned back to Cicero. "I wouldn't want to miss it."

* * *

><p>Percy arched an eyebrow as Annabeth strapped him down. She had brought him to the dungeons and had strapped him up to a torture bed. She had made him strip down to his undergarments so she could place the runes where she needed to. He didn't really like where this was going. "Is this really necessary?" Percy asked, feeling his heartbeat pick up.<p>

"I don't want you struggling like a girl," Annabeth replied, picking up a rune from a pile and placing it in the fire with a set of tongs. Percy bit his lip as he watched her. He let out a long and shaky breath as he let his head fall back on the bed. "So, they asked you to reconsider the marriage?"

"Yea, I told Triton I'd think about it." Annabeth shrugged. "What?"

"I just wish it was someone else."

"I'm just trying to think about the family. Triton's right, we need children. He and I are the only males now, and he lost Ariel." Annabeth picked the rune back up. Percy gulped and watched the rune in fear. "We need a male heir anyways." Percy's voice was starting to crack as Annabeth stepped towards him. "Is-Is this really necessary?"

"Stop acting like a girl. Be a man, Percy."

"You want to stick me with a scalding hot piece of rock!"

"It is for your own good. Now, hold still." Percy clenched his eyes and slammed his head against the bed as the rune was pressed over his heart. His mouth fell open and a loud scream rang out throughout the dungeon.

"Fucking hells!"

Annabeth sighed, finally pulling the rune off of him. "You're such a baby. Alright, that was Sowilo. It will improve not only your success, but your health as well."

"How many more?" Percy panted out.

Annabeth picked up a different rune and put it in the fire. "Ten."

"Fuck," Percy said, letting his head fall back against the bed once again.

"Just keep talking about the marriage, it'll help take your mind off things."

"Is it too late to reconsider all of this?"

Annabeth raised a brow. "The marriage or the branding?"

"The branding!"

"It'll stop hurting after we finish." Annabeth watched the rune in the fire. "Anyways, continue."

Percy groaned. "Well, it would also make a powerful alliance. The Castellan family's existence would be solidified if I married Kinzie. The rest of them will probably be wiped out during or after the war."

Annabeth nodded, picking the rune back up. "That's true, I guess. I'm still worried, though. I don't want us to be played for fools. I'm worried she will try to use us after the marriage."

"I don't think you are giving-FUCK!" Percy started but screaming as Annabeth pressed the next rune to his forehead. He stared up at the pair of tongs pressing the rune against his head. He started kicking his legs into the bed, trying to fight against the pain.

His head dropped when Annabeth pulled the rune away. He was panting heavily and sweat was starting to form on his body. "Tiwaz, for honor and justice. We still have more to do. I hope you can make it."

"What do you mean?"

"There might be a chance you could die," Annabeth mumbled.

"What?" Percy yelled, struggling against his restraints.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Annabeth placed the next rune into the fire. Percy felt tears building up in his eyes, this pain was becoming unbearable. His body already felt exhausted. "Now, you were saying?"

Percy panted, glaring at Annabeth. "When I get out of this, I'm going to strangle you." Annabeth just smiled sweetly back at him. "Well, the marriage would also give us a powerful political force. We could probably swing the support of many minor lords that have stayed loyal to the crown."

Annabeth bit her lip. "That's true. Just think about the negative as well, Percy."

"Like what?"

"I know you have become friends with her, but I just want you to be careful. She wants you to be king."

Percy shrugged. "She knows I don't want it. Besides, we are supporting Jason. I know that we'll have a hard time getting the people to back him, but I feel we can pull it off." Annabeth picked the third rune out of the fire and walked over to Percy. Percy squirmed in the bed, keeping his gaze locked onto the stone. "Annabeth, can we talk about thi-Ah!" Annabeth pressed the stone against his stomach, letting the rune burn into his flesh.

Percy started gasping for breath when Annabeth pulled back. A tear fell down his cheek. "Are you ok?" Percy bit his lip, but nodded his head. He had his eyes tightly shut. "That was Gebo. It'll give you balance. This is a lot of magic you are taking in, you'll need it to keep everything in check." Percy nodded his head wearily. Percy's body had slumped down against the restraints.

"I just want to get this over with," Percy groaned out.

Annabeth tossed the next rune in the fire. "I just want to give you some advice on the marriage, if you go through with it." Percy looked up at her. "Be careful. I don't want her taking advantage of you."

Percy offered her a weak smile. "Thanks." Annabeth picked the rune back up, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm going to need to get those undergarments off for this next one." She grabbed the fabric and yanked it down.

"This is awkward," Percy mumbled.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Why do you need to...No!" Percy yelled, struggling against the ropes. "No. Nononononono. No!"

"Stop being a baby." Annabeth pointed the scalding rune at Percy's penis and pushed towards Percy's manhood.

"Annabeth, let's talk about this. We don't need to do this. Don't you think I'll need that to have a baby? Please? Annabeth! Stop! Don't! No!" Percy shut his eyes tight right before the rune touched his member.

* * *

><p>Zagereus and Bianca stopped walking when they heard a murderous scream fill the air of the castle. They looked at each other and shrugged, continuing their stroll once again. Their wolves sniffed the air when they heard the scream. They grunted and followed after their masters when Zagereus and Bianca started walking.<p>

They walked outside, into the garden. Zagereus crossed his arms on the stone wall and leaned his head down onto his arms. Bianca rubbed his back gently. The two of them looked out at the ocean as the sun began to set. "I still can't believe he's gone," Bianca said quietly.

Zagereus didn't look at her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't want to start crying. Nico was his baby brother. Even after Hazel and Will had been born, Nico had still been the baby to him. He had loved his mother very much. He was only four when she died, but she was everything to Zagereus. Her death shook him to his core. Even at such a young age, he made the vow to protect his little brother.

Zagereus picked up a pebble and tossed it out at the sea. "I couldn't protect him," Zagereus said.

"Mother wouldn't hold it against you."

"I failed him."

"If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. He was trying to save me. I should have managed getting away, but I couldn't."

"You got stabbed in the leg. You wouldn't have been able to get away fast enough."

"Then there was no way for all of us to have made it out of there. You shouldn't beat yourself up."

Zagereus hung his head. Her words didn't help ease his guilt. He had always watched after Nico growing up. He had been the one to see the boy's first steps. He had been the one to teach Nico how to fight with a sword. He had even gone with Hades into the forest to retrieve Lupa from Lycaon for Nico. Nico had rarely been out of his sight. If it wasn't his fault, why did he feel so responsible?

"There had to be something that could have been done to save him," Zagereus whispered. Bianca bit her lip. She wiped at her eyes as tears started to form in them.

"It seems like so long ago we were back in Tartarus and all together. Our pack feels broken now. We don't even know if Theseus is still alive."

Zagereus brushed a thumb over his eye. "Just because we can't feel his connection anymore, doesn't mean he's gone."

"I just wish we could go back to where we were. I just wish we could be a whole family again. I miss them. Why does war have to come at such a high price? Father, Grey Wind, Will, Fang, Lady, Nico, and Lupa are all gone because of this stupid war. It's just not fair." Bianca started sobbing, burying her face into Zagereus's chest.

* * *

><p>Kinzie blinked at Percy as he walked out of the door to the dungeon. His face looked flushed and he was limping. One of his hands was grabbing his crotch through his pants. "Are you alright, Percy?" Kinzie asked, walking over to Percy. She slid one of his arms around her shoulder to help support him. Percy groaned and his face contorted in pain.<p>

"My body hurts," Percy replied.

"What happened?"

"Annabeth and I were working with old magic."

Kinzie looked at Percy's palm, noting the faint tracings of some marking burned into the flesh and feeling a tingle in her palms that bled through Percy's shirt. "Your brother sent me to look for you," Kinzie said, remembering why she was sent after Percy. "Annabeth said you had passed out and told me where I could find you."

Percy groaned. "What's going on?"

"They are having a war meeting. Everyone has already gathered." Percy nodded. Kinzie guided him down the hall to the room everyone had gathered in. Everyone looked at Percy curiously as Kinzie sat him down in a chair. Percy looked up at Annabeth, giving her a glare.

"What happened to him?" Jason asked.

"We were working with runes. I was just getting Percy prepared for the war ahead," Annabeth replied, taking a seat next to Triton. Triton looked at Percy with concern, but Percy just waved him off, trying to let Triton know that he was ok.

"Well..." Triton started, breaking his gaze with Percy. "I gathered everyone here to discuss our next move. We shouldn't stay here for too long. We'll be a hardship on not only the people of the city, but the people in the surrounding villages as well. A lot of food has been recalled to ensure that everyone is taken care of."

"What makes you sure we're safe here," inquired Hylla.

Triton looked at Annabeth, who cleared her throat. "Our family's old magic has returned. The runes this castle was built with have reactivated and will work to defend us here. Luke can hit us with whatever he wants, but he won't be able to win in a fight against us here," Annabeth explained.

"So why don't we just hold up here and let Luke's army kill themselves?" Kinzie asked, dabbing a cloth to Percy's forehead.

"We'd be putting a massive burden on the people."

"So? If we can't win, they will suffer worse."

"It isn't right," Percy managed to get out. "We need to leave as soon as we are back on our feet." Kinzie frowned and pulled away from Percy.

Jason cleared his throat. "If it's not too much to ask, would it be ok if Piper and Thalia came here?" Jason asked hopefully.

Triton rubbed his chin. "What about Apollo?" Triton inquired.

"He won't leave Robert's side. I just would feel better if the two of them were here if this place is as defensible as Annabeth says."

Triton nodded. "Very well, I'll send a raven to Alagaesia tonight. They can stay here once we leave." Jason smiled at Triton.

"We need to try and push back to Olympus as soon as possible," Zagereus sighed. "It'll only get harder if we give them more time."

Hylla turned her attention to Triton. "I hate to bring it up, but did you talk to young Perseus?" Hylla asked. Triton nodded grimly. Hylla turned her head on Percy. "Have you made a decision?"

Jason arched an eyebrow. "A decision about what?" the blond asked.

"Hylla wants Percy to marry Kinzie," Annabeth muttered.

Jason looked at Percy in shock, raising an eyebrow. Percy chewed on his lip for a moment, trying to decide if he was making the right decision. His heartbeat was becoming erratic. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer. His head started hurting and his vision became hazy. "I-" Percy started, but stopped himself. He felt a tug at his heart. He wanted to turn his head and find Nico sitting next to him, holding his hand for support, but he wasn't there. Hylla rolled her hand in the air, signaling Percy to continue. "I'll do it."

_Now Percy has a rune on his penis. When I say rune, I don't mean he has a rock embedded in his skin. It's just a design. You can go look up the various ones. I thought it was funny that Zagereus and Bianca heard the scream. I also gave a slight insight into Zagereus's relationship with his brother. Also told how the children got their wolves. I know you all are probably furious right now. I just don't seem to let up, do I? So no, Kinzie got that kiss, but there was no sexy times. They really aren't giving Percy an easy time. He's still upset. This is why he's not thinking clearly. That and he's trying to think of his family. Now then, I will be out of town on Saturday. So, I'm not sure when I'll get the chapter up. I do want it up as soon as possible. Like I said, a big chapter. So, all of you want to tune in on Saturday to find out what happens. I feel that you all should set up webcams and record your reactions. Actually, that's what I thought should have happened while reading chapter 17. No matter. But yes, please tune in Saturday. And remember to keep that flame burning while you give me your trust. I'll see you next time._


	20. Chapter 20

_I literally just got home. The Dark Knight Rises is awesome, if you haven't seen it. I did flinch during the gunfire 30 minutes in, due to that shooting in Colorado. But you can rest assured I am alright. I love Nashville. I went around the Opryland mall, got to see Dark Knight Rises in I-max, got rained on, got woken up at four in the morning by a car alarm, wanted to toss something down at said car, went to the Parthenon, and went to the Wild Horse Saloon. Fun times. I had never been to the Parthenon before, which is sad since I only live three hours away. It was so awesome. I got an Athena statue while I was there. They were sold out of Hades. I also got to see stuff from the PJO movie. They had the pearl, Annabeth's dart, and one of the movie scripts. I was also surprised to learn that the statue in the movie looked nothing like the one in the Parthenon. The real one has gold all over it. Also, the huge doors don't get opened. It was still awesome, though. I overheard many conversations on Percy Jackson while in the Athena room and looking at the movie props. I'm debating putting all of the pictures I took up on my deviantART. I will probably put up my cool statue, the movie stuff, and the real Athena._

_Finally. Finally. Finally. That's all I have to say. Please stay tuned after the chapter for your well deserved angry A/N about how I'm disappointed in all of you, save for maybe two or three reviewers. I'll also be handing out those gold stars that I said people deserved. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, though. Well, enjoyed and angry might not be the same thing. On the bright side, I give you this chapter to make up for it. Now then, I have news. Tuesday will be chapter 21. However, I will not be posting chapter 22 until the following Tuesday. I've just wanted to get to this point as fast as possible, and now that I have, I'll be going back to my slower pace. Anyways, shout out time._

_Arianscorp: Thanks. I'm glad you didn't rage at me like the others :D. I love the bond too. It's so special. Well, I don't dislike Hermes. In fact, I don't hate any of the characters that got put into the 'villain' role. Hermes just fit the bill for the character I needed, mainly Luke's father. In most of my stories, I always portray the characters differently. Except Luke, he's usually a jerk. The death in chapter two wasn't him being evil, it was his love for his sister. That's part of the complexity of the characters. The things they do don't always make them bad or good, sometimes the characters feel they need to do something._

_HubrisP: Thank you? I'm assuming that means my work is always good? _

_Luckyducky: He is, just a little bit. She is two faced. You shouldn't fear this chapter. Opening scene will be the joy of the chapter._

_Make-It-Now: As you should. Never. That's so hurtful._

_Reining: Haha. Yes, that's what he gets. It's not his fault everyone is taking advantage of his depressed state. I do love Zagereus. He's such a good big brother. No, you don't won't to kill him. Not when you see this chapter. _

_Awesome older sibling: I'm glad you liked the scene. The end will have a nice use in the future ;). Stupid Triton. He's not thinking clearly, Percy I mean. Luke's a bitch. Percy is just really blind to things. Mwhahaha. Yes she does. Thank you! Though, I'm forbidden to make anymore OCs. I'm pretty much sticking to PJO or HoO characters if I need any._

_HeyItsAmber: Yay. I do hate her the most. As you will all grow to hate her more. Lol. I'm glad that made you cackle._

_Hmm. I'm hoping people didn't jump ship. Boy are they going to be disappointed. I actually don't have much to say for the beginning note. Everything I want to say is going into the end note. Prepare yourself for a lashing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end. I'd also like to make the statement that I am a guy. I've been asked my gender and had someone refer to me as a girl. I just want to make it clear that I'm a guy. I don't really know why there's confusion on that. I have the answer in my username. _

_Warning: The feeling of shame that should be filling all of you as you begin the chapter._

_Disclaimer: Today we are drawing a peaceful meadow...that is full of zombies._

Chapter 20

Birds chirped happily in the trees of the deep woods. There was a faint breeze blowing in the air. The grass tickled against his bare back. Eyes fluttered open to stare up at the trees. He blinked a few times before his eyes closed again from fatigue. He heard two people speaking close by, though he could not make out what they were saying.

Nico opened his eyes again and forced himself to sit up. He found Lupa sitting beside a man in front of a fire. Lupa turned her head to look at him, barking happily. The man looked at Nico, offering him a smile. "Wha-Where am I?" Nico asked, rubbing his head. Lupa bounced over to him, nearly knocking Nico over.

Nico's eyes widened at the realization of Lupa's size. He actually had to look up at her. She had to come up to his mid-chest. She had grown to be even larger than Grey Wind. He gaped at her as he ran a hand along her side. "You are alive, and that is what matters, young one," the mysterious man replied, standing up and walking over to where Nico lay.

"How-I should be dead."

"But you are not. Is that not what matters?" The man kneeled in front of Nico, offering him a water skin. Nico took it and drank eagerly from it. He looked up into the man's eyes. They were warm and felt oddly familiar. Something about the man's presence calmed Nico. He felt like he knew this man from somewhere. Somewhere that felt like a dream or a very distant memory.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Luke stabbing me."

"I brought you here. Your life is not yet over, Nico. You still have a purpose to fulfill."

"Who are you?" Nico whispered.

The man gave him a warm smile and took the water skin back from Nico. "That is not important right now. You are still healing, you need to be resting." Nico glanced down at his chest. A deep indention could be seen where Luke had impaled him. The skin had started reforming and was now just a deep scar. "It will vanish in time."

"Thank you." Nico looked back into the man's eyes. There was definitely something familiar about them. They seemed to remind him of Grey Wind, yet they carried the brown color of Nico's family. They were warm, but had an animalistic look to them.

"Lupa was very worried about you."

Nico stared at the man curiously. "How do you know her name?"

The man tilted his head to the side. "I know Lupa. As I know all of your family's wolves."

"_He means us no harm, little one_." Nico jumped at the voice in his head. He turned his head to stare at Lupa in shock.

"Lupa? H-How-"

"Your magic is growing, Nico," the man explained. "It is returning to what it used to be in the old days. To the true bond the di Angelos had with their direwolves."

Nico raised a hand out to touch the side of Lupa's face. "_I am glad you are alright, my little one_," Lupa spoke into Nico's head. All Nico could do was stare back at her in shock.

"This is amazing," Nico whispered.

"Your bond will grow over the time you spend here. Soon it will reach its full potential." Nico held his gaze with Lupa, enjoying the feel of her warm fur against his skin. His mind traveled back to the battle. The others had to think he was dead.

Nico groaned, trying to stand up, only to fall back down. "I need to get back to the others. They'll need to know I'm alive."

The man frowned at Nico. "I am afraid that is not possible, Nico."

"Why not?"

The man gestured to the woods around them. "You are not in the Westeros you know anymore."

"I don't understand."

"This is hard for me to explain. You are in Westeros, but yet you are not in Westeros. We are on a different plane of existence than your friends and family."

"Where are we?" Nico asked, a slight fear beginning to take over.

"Do you know of the Gods' Wood?"

* * *

><p>Theseus stopped to stare at the smoke from his uncle's pyre burning. He sighed and started walking with the rest of the group. Snow whined beside him. Theseus looked down and gave him a lopsided smile. "Let's pick up the pace, men!" Charon yelled. They quickened their pace, heading towards the Wall. They had to get back to Castle Black before the army of White Walkers.<p>

Theseus wasn't sure what would happen when the Night's Watch clashed with them, but it probably wouldn't be good. The sky had seemed to darken over the past few days after he escaped Minos's castle. The snow seemed to be coming down harder on them. The snow would move with the White Walkers. The cold weather would move past the wall, trying to weaken their defenses. Hopefully, Charon would be able to send for aid once they returned. That was if the kingdom had not already torn itself apart.

Theseus did not know what to expect once they got back. His whole family could be dead for all he knew. Ever since they had headed north of the Wall, he had not been able to sense anything from the rest of his family. The ancient magic of the Wall was truly powerful if it could block out their bond.

Could the White Walkers even breach the Wall? It had been built to keep them out, hadn't it? Did Minos have the power to get through it? It was still best they got there before the army of undead. If they didn't, the army would keep them from reaching the other side. There was no way that they could get past the White Walkers alive.

Theseus pulled his hood over his head as he picked up his pace. He would be glad to be back at the castle. At least there they could have a good fire. That was, if the weather permitted it. Winter seemed to be coming. If what Atlas had told him back at the castle was true, a fire might not do much to warm their bones.

He whistled and waved his hand forward. Snow dashed off ahead of the group to act as lookout. He watched as Snow disappeared into the blizzard. He began coughing, the weather was getting worse.

* * *

><p>Macaria sat in her bedchambers. She watched as Idrial played with her doll. Peter was asleep on the bed next to her. She had a faint smile on her lips. It felt good for her to be back with her children, even if it was only for a short time. She felt so alone now. She missed Lady. She didn't even know what was happening with the rest of her family.<p>

There was a knock at the door before Maven stepped inside. She had a frown on her face and a letter in her hand. She waved at Idrial when the girl smiled up her. "How are you, Macaria?" Maven asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Macaria shrugged. "I'll be alright, I suppose," Macaria answered. "I never told you I was sorry for the loss of Zelda and Elisif."

Maven stared down at her lap. "The tragic part of war," she whispered. "I miss them."

Macaria stared down at the letter in Maven's lap. "Do you have something for me?"

Maven pursed her lips and slipped the letter to Macaria. "I'm sorry." Macaria looked at her in confusion, opening the letter.

She looked down at it, reading over it carefully. She raised a hand to her mouth to cover a choked sob. Nico was dead. She felt the tears burning her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of that one line. "He's gone." She stood up, letting the letter fall to the floor. "Th-This has to be a mistake."

Maven shook her head. "I'm sorry, Macaria."

The door opened again, revealing Eros this time. He sighed when he saw Macaria's state. "Could you take the children for a moment?" he asked Maven. Maven nodded and gently picked Peter up. She held out her hand for Idrial, who took it happily. Maven walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry about Nico."

"I keep hoping this is all just a bad dream. How did it get this bad?"

"This is Luke's fault, his and the rest of the Castellans. We can't allow him to sit on that throne when he doesn't even have a true claim to it. Not to mention he butchered so many people."

"I know," Macaria whispered "It still doesn't make things easier. I'm afraid we're going to lose more before this is over."

"We might. Your family and the Jacksons have lost a lot of members. The Septums have lost two of theirs. The royal family lost two of theirs as well, not to mention the kingdom currently hates them because of Luke."

"I just want this war to be over so I can be here with our children."

Eros leaned down and kissed Macaria. "We're going to win, have no doubt about that. You should not forget this pain, though. It will fuel you in battle."

* * *

><p>"I'll kill them when they get home!" Eric yelled, pacing in front of his throne. Midna pursed her lips, keeping her gaze lowered. "I can't believe they would disrespect my orders like this! Did any of you know?"<p>

Midna, Edward, and Susan all shook their heads. "They made this plan without coming to us father," Susan replied, a look of fear in her eyes. Eric growled and sat down on the throne.

"Perhaps you should be lenient on them," Edward said, voice cracking. Eric turned his glare on his son. Edward stiffened, eyes going wide.

"Why is that?" barked Eric.

"It could mean peace with Whiterun. Ch-Charles isn't like his father. He would be grateful for the help that we gave them."

"If they didn't go get themselves killed," scoffed Susan. Edward rolled his eyes. Upon returning his gaze to his father, he rubbed his arm nervously.

"I meant no disrespect, father."

"Do all of my sons feel they can speak up against me?" spat Eric. Edward flinched from his father's tone.

"Perhaps he's right, father," Midna finally spoke up, coming to her brother's rescue. Edward gave her a look of thanks.

"We'd be taking sides." Eric slammed a fist down against the throne. "I explicitly said I wanted no part of this war."

"It was only helping indirectly," Edward stated.

"If I was going to help anyone, it wouldn't be on the loyalist side. Themis and Balgruuf can go rot in the deepest parts of the hells."

"Perhaps you should wait and let them get home. Maybe they could explain their actions," Midna reasoned.

"Going on their own was one thing, but they took _my_ men to go do this." Midna frowned at her father. Eric grumbled to himself. "Fine. They can explain their actions."

* * *

><p>Annabeth frowned at Kinzie's back as the girl pointed around at the throne room, listing off things to do for decorations. One of Kinzie's handmaidens followed closely behind the blonde girl, taking notes on what Kinzie said. Annabeth huffed and looked back down at Reyna. She was currently trying to teach Reyna about runes, though the little girl seemed more interested in playing with the sones. "And this one?" Annabeth asked, pointing to one of the runes.<p>

"That's Isa," Reyna replied, picking the rune up.

"And what can you tell me about it?"

"It represents a challenge or frustration." Annabeth's eyes wandered back to Kinzie, grumbling something about a good use for Isa. "It helps with clarity. You should wait for the right moment to handle your problems."

Annabeth smiled to herself, still watching Kinzie. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Reyna." Perhaps Annabeth could take a lesson from that. Kinzie had to be dealt with, but it had to be at the right time. There were rumors starting to rise up in the city, rumors that Annabeth didn't like. People were talking about how Percy would make a great king. Normally, Annabeth might agree, but she knew exactly where these rumors had come from.

Kinzie had talked to Percy on the matter twice. Percy had explicitly told Kinzie he didn't want to hear more about the matter. Percy didn't want to be king. He never had, and he never would. Percy would be furious if he knew what Kinzie was doing. The problem was that Annabeth had no proof that Kinzie was doing this. She couldn't go to Percy with no evidence.

No, Annabeth would have to plan her actions carefully. Kinzie was deadly like a viper. Annabeth couldn't let her guard down around the girl. She had to protect Percy, though. If she waited too long, Kinzie might succeed. If this wasn't stopped before it was too late, Percy would have no choice in becoming king.

Jason was surely going to start becoming bitter towards Percy. She would hate to see the two long time best friends fight. She didn't know what to do, though. She should have already seen this coming. She should have had a plan for this.

The worst part in all of this was that Annabeth didn't have anyone to turn to. There was no one that could do anything to assist her in this. She let out a long sigh. Nico's death was truly proving to be disastrous turn of events. Not only was Percy still broken up over it, but Kinzie was taking full advantage of it. Nico would have been able to help her. Though, Nico might have just shot her with an arrow without asking questions. Annabeth let a grin spread across her face at the thought. "If only," she mumbled to herself. Reyna looked up at her questioningly. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Why don't we leave off now and pick up tomorrow. You can go play." Reyna smiled and skipped off, picking up the runes and taking them with her.

Kinzie noticed Annabeth staring at her. Kinzie gave her a fake innocent smile and a small wave. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked off. She was not ok with this marriage. In fact, she wanted to throw the Isa rune at Percy's head for agreeing to it. How could Percy be so blind and stupid? How could he not see Kinzie's game?

Ananbeth sighed to herself. She shouldn't blame Percy. He wasn't thinking clearly. There was no way that he could. He was still grieving over Achilles and Nico. Though, Annabeth was still upset at the loss of their brother, she was still able to see Kinzie for what she was.

* * *

><p>Hera sat outside in the palace garden, her usual cup of wine in hand. It seemed to be her only source of comfort of late. Luke had gotten out of control. There was no stopping his madness. They would be lucky if the people down in the city didn't march into the palace and kill them all in their sleep.<p>

"How did it come to this?" she mumbled to herself, taking a drink of wine. True, she desired the power, but at the risk of her own life? Though they had claimed victory in the last battle, their number of losses heavily outweighed their victories.

Hera felt like the city was closing in around her. Her own home didn't feel safe anymore. Her children had fled the city, leaving her alone with her crazed bastard son. Who was to say what caused Luke to be the way he was? Was it being born of incest, or was it the way he was raised? She had pampered the boy, but Zeus had neglected him. Hercules was always the favorite in Zeus's eyes. The boy had reminded him of his younger years, when he was the valiant warrior leading the armies to crush the crazed king.

Hera laughed to herself. It seemed history had a sense of humor. Now the armies were coming to remove a new crazed king. If anything, history did have a way of repeating itself.

"Don't you look stunning?" Hermes said sarcastically, startling Hera. She glanced at her brother for a moment before looking back at the city. "Perhaps you should get some more rest."

"Hard to sleep when you are afraid that anyone might try and stab you while you do so," Hera countered. She took another heavy drink of wine. Hermes eyed the chalice, debating if he should take it from her.

"You seem to have taken to drinking yourself to death, dear sister."

"It helps me take my mind off things."

"There are other things for that," Hermes whispered, leaning against a nearby pillar.

Hera turned to look at him. "I've been thinking about that, actually. Do you ever regret what we did?"

"What? Having sex or killing people to keep it a secret?"

"Both."

Hermes hummed to himself. "It does keep me up sometimes." He moved to sit down beside Hera. "Actually, I was thinking about it yesterday."

"I feel like we have brought this on the kingdom. Luke is out of control."

"Can you not reason with him? You're his mother."

"He doesn't listen to me," Hera scoffed. "If I spoke against him, he'd probably toss me in the dungeons."

"The Lancasters wed brother and sister for a thousand years, Hera."

"Yes, I know. We always told each other that. I even told that to Hades and Poseidon before they tried to seize the throne."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It was like the gods flipped a coin with each of their children, to determine if the child was insane or not."

"For all we know, it could have been the way your bastard of an ex-husband raised him."

"I've thought of that too. I can't help but wonder, though." Hera took another drink. "If their armies end up getting here and they get in the city, we are all dead."

"I won't let them have you," Hermes whispered, leaning in to kiss Hera.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you won't come?" Martin asked, fixing his saddle. Robert smiled at him and handed him his sword.<p>

"No, I think I need to stay here. I might join later, but I have things I need to deal with here," Robert replied.

"I wish you the best of luck on your divorce."

"I wish you the best of luck not getting yourself killed." Robert and Martin clasped hands before Robert pulled Martin in for a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I always do."

"You're both such girls," Rachel said, standing off to the side.

"I'll miss you too, Rachel," Martin said, pulling the girl into a hug. Rachel sighed and let a smile appear on her face.

Ulfric walked up to them and mounted his horse. He looked down at Robert, waving the young man over. "Yes, father?" Robert asked.

"Remember to help your mother out around here while I'm gone. You're both in charge while I'm away. She's going to talk to the priests about dissolving the marriage for you," Ulfric stated. Robert nodded his head. "Make sure to send an escort with Piper and Thalia when they leave for Atlantis."

"I know, father."

"Why do kids have to grow up so fast?" Ulfric and Robert smiled at each other. "Never forget I'm proud of you, son." Robert nodded. "Alright, everyone, let's move out!" Ulfric yelled. The large army rode towards the drawbridge that led out of the city. Robert sighed to himself when they were out of sight. He turned his head towards Rachel and motioned for them to walk back to the castle.

"So how are things going?" Rachel asked.

Robert glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure if I want to answer that," he said with a soft smile.

Rachel pouted. "Why not?"

"The last time I told you about my love life, you made a bet with Jason, Martin, and Piper."

Rachel huffed. "But I lost money on that bet."

"You shouldn't have been betting at all, little sister."

"I'm going to assume things are going well, since you spend every night in Apollo's room." Robert started turning red and began coughing. "I also recall Apollo having a slight limp this morning at breakfast."

* * *

><p>Kronos leaned against the ship's railing. They had finally gathered enough food and water to make their journey. Now they just had to make the trip across the ocean. After that, the crown would be his. It was all so perfect. The kingdom was at war with itself. Everyone was fighting everyone. They would be vulnerable. Westeros was ripe for the taking.<p>

The sun had started to set. Most of the crew was below deck, having dinner. Kronos watched the waves lap against the ship in boredom. It was going to be a long journey. Kronos growled to himself. Why did it take so long to get across the sea? He was ready to see some blood.

Kronos glanced behind their ship, looking at the fleet of ships behind them. They would overwhelm whatever force Westeros threw at them. It would hardly be a fair fight. Kronos figured they had the superior forces and the superior fighting skill. He could practically feel the Iron Throne beneath him.

He breathed in heavily, filling his lungs with the sea air. He would much prefer to smell the scent of rotting corpses. He was going to lose his mind on this journey. There was nothing to do except stare at the water.

Something in the distance caught his eye. On the horizon were five objects in the sky. They moved through the clouds with ease. They were leagues away from the ship, so Kronos could not make anything out about them. Kronos scrunched up his face as he tried to look at them. He leaned over the railing, trying to get a better look at them. They appeared to be very large, that Kronos could be sure of. But Kronos knew that there was nothing alive that flew which could be as big as what Kronos looked at.

A loud crash came from behind Kronos. Kronos broke his gaze away from the sky, looking at the source of the noise. One of the men had dropped a wooden barrel, spilling bread everywhere. The man grumbled to himself, already picking the bread up. Kronos just rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the sky.

The flying creatures were gone. There was no sign of them anywhere. Kronos scanned the clouds, trying to see if he could spot them. He growled when nothing could be found. What were those things?

* * *

><p>Ares watched as everyone loaded up to leave. Clarisse mounted her horse next to him. She gave her father a smirk and spurred off to the front of the line. Ares smiled proudly at her before returning his attention to the others.<p>

Eros and Anteros walked out of the castle, talking about something. Macaria sat quietly on her horse, her eyes trained on the back of her horse's head. Frank stumbled out of the castle after his brothers, following them like a lost puppy. Aphrodite came outside with Phobos and Andraste at her sides. They came over and the kids told their father goodbye. Aphrodite leaned up to kiss Ares, giving him a smile as she pulled back.

"Everyone seems down this time," Aphrodite said.

"Everyone except Clarisse," Ares replied.

"She always has been eager to see battle."

"We'll see if that still holds true after she gets a taste of one." Orpheus walked out of the castle. Ares gave a whistle, signaling him over. Orpheus jogged over to them. "Get everyone moving. I want to be able to set up another defensive line between Balgruuf and Olympus." Orpheus nodded and ran off.

"Take care of yourself, and come back to me," Aphrodite said, trying to smile.

"I did in the last war, and I'll do it again in this one."

Frank saddled his horse. Macaria glanced over at him. As the army started moving, she moved over to ride beside the boy. "Nervous," she asked.

Frank looked over at her. "Yes," he replied. "I don't think I'm ready to go back into battle. I'm still shaken up after the last one. Father sent me home after that battle."

"You were injured."

"He could have kept me there and had me looked after."

"You're not weak, Frank."

"I wish father thought the same as you."

"He does. He was proud of you after that battle. We were pulling out anyways."

Frank sighed. "I just don't want to disappoint him. I don't think I'll ever live up to Eros or Anteros, though."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short."

"That's not the only reason I'm nervous about fighting again," Frank mumbled.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Macaria nodded. "I-I sort of like someone...from Balgruuf's family."

Macaria raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who?"

"Leo."

Macaria's face dawned a shocked expression briefly. "And you're afraid he might be fighting too?"

Frank nodded. "We haven't really done anything. We only talk in notes, but after the conflict rose between our families, it got harder to communicate."

"Perhaps fortune will smile on you and things will work out."

"Maybe, but I don't think father would approve."

"I cannot say. Perhaps you should talk to him."

"I just can't. There's no way I could. I already feel like a disappointment."

Macaria frowned. "If you don't, you'll never get to be with Leo."

* * *

><p>Percy sighed to himself as he and Kinzie left the floral stand. They had come out to the market to do a few preparations for the wedding. Kinzie had talked to the woman for what felt like an eternity about all the different floral pieces she wanted in the wedding.<p>

He had kept quiet for most of the trip, nodding when she asked if he liked something. While Kinzie was nice, she just wasn't Nico. In some way, he felt like he was betraying his ex-lover. Calling an ex-lover even stung at his heart. He still didn't want to accept that Nico was dead.

But, as everyone kept reminding him, Nico wasn't coming back. Perhaps Kinzie could be the next best thing. She would give him children, which was always a plus. He didn't hate her, either, and that was also a perk. Kinzie had been kind to him over the past few weeks, ever since Nico's death. He couldn't hate her for being nice to him. He didn't understand why Annabeth detested her so much.

Kinzie smiled at him while they walked back towards the castle. "What are you thinking?" she asked, slipping her hand into his. The action made Percy tense up momentarily. He sighed and told himself to relax, this was going to be his life now.

"Just stuff," Percy mumbled back.

"You're not getting nervous are you? I trust I'm not too hideous to marry."

Percy chuckled. "No, it's not that. Though, I do want to thank you for not rushing the wedding. I still feel I need a little time to heal."

Kinzie gave Percy's hand a squeeze. "I understand, Percy. You've lost a lot in the past few months."

Percy nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"I care about you, Percy. Why wouldn't I be understanding?" The doors to the palace swung open, startling Kinzie. "I'm still not used to this magic castle."

Percy smiled at her. "Well, it only harms the enemies, so you have nothing to worry about." They made their way into the throne room, where Hylla and Triton were talking. A chest sat at Triton's feet. "What's that?" Percy asked, pointing to the chest.

"The dowry for the wedding," Triton replied. "A very generous amount of gold, I must say."

"Well, we are Castellans after all," Hylla said with a smile. "Not to mention, my daughter is marrying into one of the major families."

"If only your late husband were the eldest."

"Then my late husband could have been the major lord, instead of that snake of a brother of his."

"Then we probably wouldn't be having this war at all." Triton turned to Percy. "Did you two get everything situated in the market?"

Kinzie nodded. "Yes, the woman at the floral stall was very helpful. She was eager to help with the wedding," Kinzie replied.

Triton cleared his throat. "Would you two ladies mind giving Percy and me a moment to talk in private?"

"Of course," Hylla said with a bow. Her and Kinzie made their way out of the throne room, leaving the two brothers alone.

"You still ok with this marriage?"

"I'm going to accept it. I don't know if I'll ever love her, but she's good to me," Percy replied.

Triton nodded. "I have something I want to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Well, the war is still going on, and the majority of our army is here. Zagereus and I feel we should be back out there fighting."

"So, we are going to leave?"

"You aren't."

"What?" Percy shouted. "Why not?"

"You're getting married, Percy. You have to stay here and get ready for the wedding. Plus, I can't risk you getting killed before the wedding. You need to have a son dammit."

"This isn't fair!"

"I'm not giving you a choice in this, Percy," Triton said sternly. "Now, I'll be back for the wedding, but you aren't going to be going with us. You won't see another battle until we are sure Kinzie will have a baby."

"I'm going to be stuck here for months?"

"Yes, you will act as Lord while I'm away. I'm sorry to do this, Percy, but it's for your own good."

Percy groaned. "I'll be fine! Annabeth put the runes on me. She's even having a set of runic armor made for me! I'm not going to get myself killed!"

"I'm not arguing about this with you, Perseus! I'm the head of the house and you will do as I say!" Triton yelled, getting red in the face. Percy huffed at him, turned around, and walked out of the room.

_Oh good, you're done. Ahem. Now then. What the hell are you people thinking? How could you think I would kill Nico? Especially this early in the story. How would it be a Percy/Nico fic if Nico were dead? You should all feel ashamed. All of you! Hang your heads in shame. Do as I command. I just wanted to say one thing when you all were telling me to bring him back from the dead. How am I supposed to bring back something that isn't dead? I'd also like to point out I warned you about this two chapters in advance. I said I wanted you to stick with me through what was ahead and that the shipping hadn't changed. I also bolded 70 and 'a lot' in chapter 18 as clues that this story is far from over. I also refused to comment on Nico in my A/Ns. I also never used the words dead or killed. Now that we've established this, I'm going back to address things from past reviews._

_HubrisP: You'll actually have to wait and find out what's different with him. I will say that a few physical changes have occurred, but you won't find out what they are until Percy sees him again._

_Luckyducky: Here's your gold star. That's for knowing that it was a trick. You were one of the few people not raging at the end of 17, so I give you a prize._

_Reining: I'll accept your love once again. I would never kill Nico and Lupa :P._

_Guest0: You get a gold star as well. You said something important when you said they never found Nico's body. They did not. I specifically left that part out._

_Taste the Rainbow: I accept your love once again as well. Nico can't be a ghost, he's not dead. Can't bring something back to life when it never died to begin with._

_Make-It-Now: Just shame on you. Take back your angry bricks._

_Now then, let us all rejoice that Nico is still alive. Therefore, he is still in this game for Percy's heart. I know you're all wondering lots of things. How did he survive being stabbed, electrocuted, and blown off a cliff? Who is this person that saved him? Where the hell is he exactly? All questions will be answered in good time. I just wanted to let you all know he is still alive. I would never have 'killed' Nico if I didn't have a way of bringing him back. Alright, now that I have said all of that, I will see you guys next chapter. I hope you all love me again. I'll see you Tuesday._


	21. Chapter 21

_Here we are yet again. A quick reminder, you won't have an update this Saturday. I've used up all my buffer room getting chapters out after chapter 17. I am not even done with chapter 22 yet. So, it'll be a week before you see another chapter. Bragi wants me to take a short hiatus, saying I work myself too hard with all of this. Perhaps, but I'll only do it when I can ensure that I'll have chapters to post while I'm on break. It's just been getting to where some days I might write half a chapter or not write at all. When I actually put some effort, I can write a chapter a day. If I'm in the zone, as I've realized before, I could probably write three or four chapters a day. That is exhausting work. So, most of the chapters you see are written in a day's time, and they still turn out like they do._

_Lol. I love reading reviews, though. The one thing that really keeps me going. So, you found out last time that Nico is still alive. I see you all are happy about that. Though, apparently one wants Percy to die if he marries Kinzie. How is Nico supposed to be happy with Percy in the end if Percy is dead? But I've really enjoyed hearing and talking about the story with you guys again. Obviously over private message, I don't want to reveal any spoilers publicly. I laughed at two things. Someone guessed who the person with Nico was and someone guessed the final plot arc. I actually did get a lot of guesses, I'm glad you people actually participate in trying to figure things out. Speaking of reviews, let's do shout outs._

_Reining: Why would you have fangirl heartbreak? Haha and how does Sola Amor give you fangirl heartbreak? Pfft. Now that you all know Nico is alive, you can go read 17 and actually appreciate its awesomeness. Yes, Nico is alive! And he can hear Lupa, who is also bigger. I don't know, I've started to dislike Triton. I guess that is showing in the story. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with that information. Plus Minos can't really be two places at once. Mwhaha. We'll get to that point eventually._

_Taste the Rainbow: So harsh. Nico would be all sad if he got back to find Percy dead. Then he'd pull a Romeo and Juliet. Well, I like Nico more too, but Percy makes for a good love interest. Oh, I'm sure Nico will love that one rune when he returns. Especially if you know what it does. Spoiler alert: Nico will have trouble walking for a little while when they get it on._

_Luckyducky: He is! We'll see. I'm sure he will want to smack someone. I bet you do. I do love Kronos and his sadistic nature. You deserved that gold star._

_RaiuxNeexChan: Thank you! That sucks about your hip :(. Maybe the power of this chapter will heal it. Nico is in it and he can heal all things pain related. Well I'm glad you figured he was alive, instead of throwing bricks like some readers._

_J.P Dufour: I'm trying to stop him, but Kinzie won't let me near Percy to stop it!_

_HeyItsAmber: You are forgiven :D. I could never kill my Nico. I find it amusing you feel I have ulterior motives in my stories, as do many why did you have to tell me about that fanfic? I-I don't even...Wtf. That was the most disturbing thing I think I've ever read (Yes, Bragi and Make-It-Now, even worse than that one thing I really hate). I threw up in my mouth. That wasn't even fetish. That was just sick. Now that is the stuff that should be taken down. Dear gods, what have we discovered? I don't even want to look at the rest of his stuff after reading that._

_Awesome older sibling: I'm more important than your school work :P. And more fun ;). This would be a very depressing story if he were. I could have sent Percy to the ends of the earth to get him back...fuck now everyone is going to want me to do that. Too late! I have the better plan. Well, if you watch/read Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones, Cirsei Lannister is a similar tragic character. You hate her initially, but slowly you start feeling sorry for her. She realizes she's gotten in over her head. At this point, Hera feels trapped. If it's her vagina, be careful, it might have teeth. Haha. Now I picture a kid popping out with horns and a forked tongue. I discovered Bragi's birth! Hmm. Well, he's on a boring boat, so I probably won't feature him until he lands. However, I'm altering a few things for the future to make some things happen :D. It's ok, you know I'm not a girl ;P._

_EnigmaEric: Lol. You actually put that you hate Kinzie on your profile. That's awesome. I mean, you can't hate her just from the books. There isn't enough on her character, so I feel honored that I actually made you hate a character. Yep, grats on that gold star. Nico is all good. I'm sure he'll get back eventually. The question is, will it be too late? :P Haha. I thought it was amusing. Well, you find out more on them this chapter. That is actually partly where I got the idea for her drinking. I love that series. I'm still figuring those two out. Oh, Annabeth is not the only one displeased by all of this, you'll find out this chapter._

_Make-It-Now: Warning: All bricks are directed at Nico. We don't want that now do we? It has to be just right!_

_So I find it amusing that you people don't seem to trust me, I think this is more prominent in my other stories, though. A lot of my readers think I have ulterior motives behind what I write. Like I shoot for the least obvious thing. Take the latest chapter of Choke. Everyone was so doubtful in their guesses on where Nico was going, but most of them got it right. Or how some people think I mean secret things in Sola Amor. You know, I do like messing with you guys sometimes, but usually the most obvious answer is probably the right one. Not always, but a lot of the time. In my Hunger Games news. My sexy Finnick has been cast for Catching Fire! Sam Claflin. Didn't see him coming, but dammit he is fine. I wanted Garrett Hedlund or Alex Pettyfer, but he will do. Hitome-Chan updated Seasons Change, my life is a little more complete. And he's still talking to me. I almost died again this morning._

_Warning: Today we are drawing a cake. Happy Birthday...to the ground! Welcome to the real world!_

_Disclaimer: I'm sure there should be one, but it was forgotten long ago._

Chapter 21

Nico sat cross-legged near the fire, staring at his mysterious rescuer's back. This didn't seem fair. The man wasn't even going to explain where they were. Nico's head was starting to hurt trying to think on what he knew of the Gods' Wood. It seemed like something his father used to tell him for a bedtime story. He still couldn't place this man either. Nico was sure he knew him, but just couldn't put a name with the face.

Lupa pressed a wet nose to Nico's cheek, causing the boy to jump and fall over. Lupa whined and tilted her head to the side. Nico glared up at her, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Why is he keeping us here?" Nico whispered.

"_You are still injured, little one. Give your wounds time to heal. He means us no harm_," Lupa's voice rang out through Nico's head.

"He could at least tell me who he is."

Lupa lowered her head, bringing it to eye level with Nico's head. "_He will tell you, in time, but only when you are ready._"

"You know who he is?"

Lupa didn't have a chance to answer. The man turned around and looked at Nico and Lupa. He held out a piece of cooked rabbit. "Would you like something to eat?" the man asked.

Nico eyed it for a moment before crawling over and taking it from the man. "You could at least tell me something about yourself. I don't know anything about you."

The man smiled warmly at Nico. "But you do already know me, Nico."

"How?" Nico asked, taking a bite of rabbit.

"I am an old friend."

Nico sighed. "That doesn't help."

"Does it not?" the man asked, tilting his head to the side. The action reminded Nico of the way the direwolves cocked their head. "Yet, it holds the answer to the question you asked."

"Must you speak in riddles? Can you at least tell me more about this place?"

The man leaned back on his palms. "Did your father never tell you of the Gods' Wood?"

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't seem to place it."

"The Gods' Wood is a separate plane of existence from the rest of the world. While we are in Westeros, you will not be able to go and find your friends while you are here."

"Well, can't you let me go back? They need to know I'm alive."

The man shook his head. "You still have much to learn here. You must finish healing and let your bond grow stronger."

Nico groaned, letting his head fall back. "How long will I be here?" Nico asked.

The man shrugged. "I cannot say. You see, time flows differently here. While months could pass in the normal world, a week might pass by in our time." The man stared up at the dark sky. "You will find that the world here is different than your own. While man has worked to build vast cities, the land here remains untouched."

"I feel like a prisoner," Nico mumbled.

The man stared back at Nico. "You are not a prisoner here, Nico. You have the freedom to roam around as you please. You can explore anywhere you like."

"But I'm alone here? Except for you and Lupa."

The man shook his head. "You are not alone. If you choose to wander around, I must advise you to be cautious. Many things roam the Gods' Wood."

"So, you brought me into a dangerous place to recover?"

The man's eyes sparkled. "You are safe in these woods. No harm will come to you in them. It is only when you venture outside the border of these woods that you will be in harm's way."

"You say I'm supposed to work on bonding with Lupa, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Lupa will be your guide." The man stood up and offered Nico a final smile. "Now then, I have some things I must see to. Remember what I said. I expect great things from you, Nico." With that, the man walked off into the dark forest, vanishing from Nico's sight.

Nico sighed and fell back onto the grass. Lupa loomed over him, leaning down and licking at his face. "I suppose we should get started. I want to get out of here as fast as possible," Nico mumbled.

Lupa let out a low growl. "_You should take the time to enjoy the serenity of this world. That can be your first lesson,_" Lupa spoke.

"But Percy-"

"_Percy will still be there when you are finished with all of this._"

Nico raised a hand to run through Lupa's fur. She plopped down beside Nico to enjoy the pampering. "Do you know how we survived?"

"_You and I possess a bond far stronger than the rest of your family. This type of bond has not been seen between master and direwolf in a thousand years. It shielded us. It protected you from the lightening blast. You were not meant to die there._"

* * *

><p>"You look so happy, Perseus," Triton said sarcastically. Percy huffed from his place on the throne. Triton just rolled his eyes.<p>

"You know I hate this," Percy grumbled back. "When will you be back?"

"I'll be back before the wedding. Until then, I expect you to do a good job as Lord while I'm away."

"I feel I could serve better on the field of battle. I'm not going to get myself killed!"

Triton sighed. "We've been over this, Percy. I'm just taking extra precautions. You'll be completely safe here." Percy opened his mouth to reply, but the doors to the throne room swung open revealing Jason, Piper, and Thalia. Thalia had tears running down her face as Piper tried to console her. "I take it you told her, Jason?"

Jason nodded. "I felt she deserved to know about Achilles," Jason whispered.

"I'm sorry, Thalia."

Thalia wiped at her eyes. "I just want Luke to suffer for this," she mumbled.

Triton nodded once. "Zagereus and I are going to be leaving soon to take care of that, actually."

"And me?" Jason asked.

Triton stared at the boy for a moment, but Jason's gaze didn't falter. "Alright, you can come."

Percy shot up out of the throne. "He can go, but I can't?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Triton shot Percy a look. "You're duty is to stay here. If I die, we need you alive to carry on the house." Percy clenched his jaw. He crossed his arms and sat back down in defeat. Triton turned back to the others. "I hope you two will enjoy your stay while you are here. If you'll excuse me, I need to go find Zagereus." Triton gave them a smile and exited the room.

Jason looked up at Percy. "Your brother seems to be in a cheerful mood," Jason said, raising a brow.

"I don't like being stuck here while everyone else is off fighting a war. You're important, but he's letting you go," Percy said angrily.

"Yes, but I'm not getting married."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. Thalia and Piper looked up at Percy in shock. "You're getting married?" Piper asked.

"To Kinzie Castellan."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Why in the name of all the hells would you want to marry my brat of a cousin?" Thalia asked, wiping at her eyes.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Her mother is helping us with the war. Besides, I do need to carry on the family line," Percy answered.

"How can you go along with this? Didn't you just lose Nico a few weeks ago?"

Percy's face darkened. "I have no choice. I have to learn to accept that Nico isn't coming back. This is what he would want for me. He wouldn't want me to sit around and be miserable for the rest of my life. That doesn't mean I don't miss him. I miss him every passing day. It's still not easy to accept I'll never see him again."

Thalia just shook her head in disbelief. "If you're going to be royally stupid, at least be careful. You do know that our mother didn't even like Hylla, right? Rumor was that she killed her husband."

"Kinzie isn't like her mother."

"Fine, be blind. Where's Annabeth? I want to talk to her."

"She's out at the blacksmith working on something. Go find her if you wish." Thalia and Percy stared at each other a moment longer before Thalia huffed and stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Riku and Boromir slowly made their way up the castle steps. "How mad do you think he'll be?" Boromir asked.<p>

"He's probably fuming by now," Riku mumbled back. Both brothers sighed and opened the castle doors. Their attention was instantly pulled to the sound of crying. Both men made their way down a side hall, searching for the source. They stumbled upon Alope with her arms wrapped around Artemis. "What's going on?"

The women looked up to see their husbands standing nearby. Artemis had a few stains covering her dress. "The citizens have started acting out at having a Grace here," Alope whispered. She ran a hand through Artemis's hair soothingly.

"What?" asked Boromir, walking over to his crying wife.

"The people of the kingdom have started acting out."

"They attacked her?"

"They threw fruits and vegetables at her when we were returning from the market."

"Has anything been done?" Riku asked.

"The guards intervened, but it almost became a riot out there. Your father is very unhappy about the turn of events, but it probably will let the two of you off the hook for your little stunt." Alope stood up to allow Borormir to comfort his wife. "So how did it go?"

"Cicero is in the dungeon, but Calypso vanished. We don't know where she is." Alope frowned. "I don't think she'll show her face anytime soon, though." Riku looked down at Artemis. "Perhaps you should stay in the castle for a while, Artemis." Artemis nodded, wiping her eyes. "Alright, I'm going to talk to father, Boromir. You can stay and look after Artemis." Boromir gave him a small smile.

Riku huffed. He and Alope made their way towards the throne room. Upon entering, they found Eric shouting orders to a few guards. The guards nodded and ran out. Eric glanced over at the two as they approached. "Well, look who decided to come home," barked Eric.

Riku gave his father a sheepish smile. "If it helps, we solved the problem with Whiterun," Riku stated.

Eric sighed, running a hand down his face. "I suppose that is good news. We seem to need it right now."

"I hear there was trouble in the market."

Eric nodded. "The people aren't happy with us having a Grace in the castle."

"She's married to one of us, though. Besides, it's not her fault her brother is a crazy man. I mean, we received word from Apollo that the rest of her siblings had fled the capital. Nobody wants to be near Luke. Yet, they all have to suffer for this."

"Such is the nature of our positions. We all suffer for one family member's mistakes."

"Is there anything that you would have me do?" Riku asked.

"Put some extra guards on duty at all times. If Artemis does have to leave the castle, make sure she has a decent sized group to escort her. Riku nodded, bowed, and walked out of the throne room with his wife.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, Theseus could feel it. Snow couldn't feel Lady or Lupa since they had crossed the Wall. A sense of dread ran over Theseus. Were Macaria and Nico alright? He had to find out as soon as possible.<p>

There were a lot of men running around once the Night's Watch returned to Castle Black. Several men headed up the lift to keep watch. Theseus blew on his hands, trying to warm them. He shook his dark hair of the snow that had caught in it. Charon barked orders around at various men, preparing for what was to come. The passage between the south and north side of the wall was sealed tight.

They had been fortunate enough to reach the castle before the White Walkers did. They just didn't know how long they had until the army reached them. Theseus wasn't sure they had anything to worry about, though. The Wall had been built to keep the things out. The Wall was too high for any of the undead to shoot arrows at any of their men. It didn't change the fact that Charon was still on alert. Would Minos be able to break through? It really didn't seem possible. This was a strong magical force, though. He really didn't know what to expect.

If fortune was on their side, they would be able to pick off a lot of the White Walkers from the top of the Wall. Theseus shivered as the air seemed to grow colder, which didn't seem possible. Theseus was already freezing. The blizzard seemed to be moving south as well. The rest of Westeros might be about to endure winter.

The weather had only worsened after Minos had woken up. Perhaps, Minos had something to do with it? If that were true, then the only way to end the winter would be to kill Minos. Was Minos's plan to freeze everyone out? Did that matter? The Wall would still be blocking Minos and his army.

Theseus sighed and made his way inside. He dragged a chair over to the fireplace. He leaned forward, letting his hands enjoy the warmth. Charon came through the doors a few moments later, tossing a look at Theseus.

"Rest while you can, I feel like we won't be getting much once that army arrives," Charon mumbled, pulling a chair to join Theseus.

"You're worried? Why? The Wall protects us from those things, doesn't it?" Theseus asked, looking at Charon from the corner of his eye.

Charon ran a hand along his mouth. "We're dealing with some very ancient magic. I'm not really sure what to expect. I just know we need to be prepared. Besides, if Minos could manage to find ships, he could cross the Frozen Sea to the west."

"But there are no ships north of the Wall, people don't sail that far."

"I'd just like to be prepared."

* * *

><p>"You have not even heard us out!" Athena yelled, getting annoyed. The priest just tossed her a look and went back to organizing a pile of books.<p>

"I do not need to hear anymore. You wish for something I cannot give," the man replied.

"How is that fair? Arya and I both have agreed to this!" Robert yelled with his fists clenched at his side.

"The church will not support this. You wish to abandon a marriage with a child, to go and be with another man."

"I do not need your religious sh-"

"Robert," Athena warned. Robert glared at the priest, but held his tongue. Athena sighed and returned her gaze to the priest. "What my son is trying to say is that they should not be punished for a mistake they-"

The priest cut her off. "A mistake? You are saying that marriage is a mistake?"

"That is not what I meant at all. I simply mean that they both made a mistake in choosing this. They both clearly have the desire to be with someone else."

The priest grumbled and rubbed his head. "Yes, well, people have desires like that all of the time, we call them adulterers."

"You can't even make an exception for being the ruling family of Alagaesia?" Robert asked.

"I serve a higher power, my Lord."

Robert's eyes looked ready to kill the man. "The god of bastards?"

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner." He turned his gaze to Athena. "I feel you should remove your son from my presence before I have to take drastic measures."

Athena tugged on Robert's arm, leading him out of the room. Robert kept his glare locked on the priest. "You better hope I never become permanent Lord. If I do, I'll remember this. I'll have you removed by force from this city, and that's only if you're lucky enough to escape my sword!" Robert yelled before the door was shut.

Athena sighed as she and Robert made their way back to the castle. "Did you have to act like a child?" she asked. "I raised you better than this."

"He was being unreasonable."

"That was not a threat you should have been making. You do not have jurisdiction over the church. The only way to overrule them is to have all the Lords agree on it. I don't see that happening right now, unfortunately."

"Maybe I should have gone with father then. I'll end the war as fast as possible."

"I am not sure your lover would approve."

Robert smiled to himself. "I'm sure he'd be mad at first, until I came home having won a war for him."

"Just like your father," Athena mumbled.

Robert ran a hand through his hair, still smiling. "Yet, you love him. So, that means I'll be safe from Apollo's wrath."

"You should think before you run off to war. Give it some time. We aren't done with this fight."

Robert nodded. Athena rested a hand on her son's shoulder for a moment before walking off. Robert sighed and headed in a different direction. "Did things not go well?" Rachel's voice rang out in Robert's ears.

Robert turned to find her sitting in an alcove in the wall. "No, it didn't go well at all," he replied.

"Pity. I don't think Apollo will be too happy to hear that."

Robert sighed. "Probably not, but mother and I aren't going to give up."

Rachel grinned at him. "You know there are other ways to end this marriage."

* * *

><p>Hazel frowned down at the figure of her mother on the bed. Persephone had barely moved in days, ever since news of Nico's death had arrived. That had seemed to be the last straw to break the back of her mental strength. She just seemed to be giving up.<p>

Hazel shut the door as she walked out of her mother's room. Their family was barely hanging together now. So much of Hazel's family was dead. It was a good feeling when Theseus finally popped back up on the wolves' empathic link, though. They definitely needed that good news.

Hopefully, Persephone would snap out of this state soon. It worried Hazel to see her mother like this. She already had the weight of the entire Hold on her shoulders, this didn't make things easier for her. The only person left to help her with the duties around here was Octavian. The man sure knew how to run the political system, but he slightly intimidated Hazel. He wasn't a bad person, but he just wasn't as friendly as Thanatos had been.

This war was not looking to be kind on their family. Hazel was just a little girl, but everyone was expecting so much of her right now. Hazel walked into the throne room to find Octavian waiting for her. Letting out a sigh, she made her way to the throne. "What news do you have?" Hazel asked after she sat down.

"It seems there is to be a marriage in Atlantis soon. Perseus is to be wed to the daughter of Hylla Castellan," Octavian replied.

Hazel frowned, lowering her gaze. "It didn't take him too long to move on from my brother, it seems."

"Judging by the tone of your brother's letter, he's not too pleased by this either."

"What else?"

"It seems we might be in store for winter soon. Some cold winds are blowing in from the north. We'll need to stock up on more rations to be prepared for it."

Hazel nodded. "See that it's done.

* * *

><p>Macaria followed Ares through the streets of Athens. This was their last line of defense. If Balgruuf's troops made it through here, Balgruuf had a clear shot to Olympus. Ares was calling out orders to fortify certain parts of the wall. Anteros was at his father's side, helping with the layout of his city.<p>

"Shouldn't they have already marched through here?" Eros asked.

"Some of the guards said they spotted small garrisons of men passing by, but nothing major. Balgruuf's main force is still south of here," Anteros informed them.

"We have a better defensible stance from here," Ares said, looking around around the city. "Perhaps we can manage to push them back."

Orpheus cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if you'll want assistance, but we might want to consider our options," Orpheus said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic is returning. The La Rues were one of the families that possessed magic, perhaps we could tap back into that?"

Ares stroked his beard. "That might not be a bad idea, father," Eros agreed. "We could use whatever help we can get at this point."

Ares nodded. "Alright, I'll need one or two of you to go search the libraries for books on old magic. See what you can find out," Ares ordered.

"I'll do it," Frank said. Ares looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll help him," Macaria stated. Ares looked up at her and nodded.

"Very well," Ares agreed. "Let me know what you can find." Macaria and Frank walked off, leaving the men and Clarisse alone.

Macaria followed Frank into the castle. The two headed for the library. "Hopefully we can find the book we need," Frank said, looking around the room. "The one back at Sparta would have a better selection."

"This one will have to do," said Macaria, walking over to a bookshelf.

After a few hours of rummaging through the library, Frank finally found what he was looking for. He jumped off the ladder and smiled to himself. "Found it!" he exclaimed. Macaria poked her head around the corner and the two sat down at a table. Frank laid the book out in front of them.

"We need to find your family name," stated Macaria. She flipped through several pages until she found the correct page. "Here we go."

Frank ran his fingers across the page, reading over the page as fast as he could. His eyebrows rose as he read. "Well that's interesting."

* * *

><p>"Why are we having this small council meeting again?" asked Hera, filling a chalice with wine. Chiron tapped his fingers on the table as he stared at the chalice.<p>

"It seems that there is news from Atlantis," Dionysus informed them. "I've heard that Perseus Jackson is getting married."

"Why should we care?" Luke asked, slouching down in his chair.

Dionysus looked over at Prometheus. Prometheus cleared his throat. "It seems that he is getting married to your cousin, Kinzie."

Luke shot up in his chair. "They would dare betray us?" Luke yelled, causing the room to fall silent, except for a single sigh from Chiron.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have killed the di Angelo boy," Chiron stated.

"What difference does that make?" Luke growled.

"Percy wouldn't have considered the marriage if Nico was still alive." Chiron sighed again before mumbling his next statement. "I swear you don't even know how to use your brain."

"What was that, uncle?"

"Nothing," Chiron said with a warm smile. "Only that this marriage will surely make no difference for you." Luke narrowed his eyes at Chiron.

"It will mean they will gain more men," Prometheus interjected. "Some minor lords might even change sides because of this."

"Don't forget the other problem," Phineus spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "It'll give the Jackson House an heir. As of right now, there is no living child born to one of the two Jackson males."

"Then I want Percy's head on a spike at once!" Luke yelled.

"It's doubtful he'll leave Atlantis," informed Hermes. "If Triton's smart, he will keep his brother protected. There was no way they could keep the marriage a secret, so the best way to protect Percy would be to keep him in the impenetrable castle."

"Use catapults or something!"

"You would only manage to kill your own men," Chiron said with a sigh. "You just have to accept that Percy is in the one place that you can't touch him."

Luke rubbed at his temple, growling under his breath. "What other news do you have?"

"Balgruuf has gotten a few men into our borders. We can dispense them at your pleasure. They brought word that Balgruuf will soon be marching his entire force north to join them," Prometheus answered. Luke nodded.

"Your grandfather's armies are having good progress at pushing east," Phineus informed the room.

"Good," Luke said, leaning back in his chair, "the sooner we crush this rebellion, the better."

* * *

><p>Annabeth stood next to Sally as they watched Triton and Zagereus prepare their men for deployment. Annabeth's gaze never left Kinzie. The way the blonde had attached herself to Percy's arm was grating on her nerves. If Percy hadn't been getting a child out of this marriage, she would have embedded Percy's manhood with a different rune than the one she had. Perhaps one that kept Kinzie away from that region of her brother's body. Annabeth sighed. Well, at least Percy wouldn't have to try as hard to get Kinzie pregnant with the rune he had gotten.<p>

That was the one thing Percy did seem to complain about. He didn't seem eager to hop into bed with Kinzie. He said that he felt he was betraying Nico. Annabeth had made a good call in her rune choice. If Percy was lucky, it would only take one or two attempts with the fertility rune on his penis. She still didn't like the idea of that snake mothering her brother's future children, but there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"You don't want to say goodbye to your brother?" Sally asked, pulling Annabeth away from her thoughts.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not happy with him for what he's making Percy do. Percy just lost two people he cared about. He was in no condition to make a decision like that."

Sally sighed. "Don't tell Percy, but I'm not too fond of the marriage either. I don't trust Hylla or Kinzie. I feel they are using us for their own gain," Sally said.

"Kinzie just wants her hands on Percy. She probably would have killed Nico herself if Luke hadn't."

"Well, I'm not sure how happy he is with all of this. I think he's just going along with it because he feels he has to, which I suppose he does have some obligation."

"He would have never agreed to this if Nico were still here."

"Achilles wouldn't have let Triton push Percy into this if he were still alive."

"Why did we have to lose the two people that could have prevented this marriage?" Annabeth asked with a sigh.

"Life is unfortunate like that. I'm not happy with Triton siding with Hylla and Kinzie in this. He should be there for his brother and should have shielded him from this. Percy doesn't need to deal with this right now."

"I don't see how Percy can't see the evil in them. Kinzie made sure the wedding was only a month away. A month! She's thriving off of Percy's weakened state. He needs to wake up and see a viper has its fangs sunk into his neck."

Sally brushed some of Annabeth's hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle her if she becomes too much of a problem." Sally made Annabeth look at her. "Besides, who would really notice if Kinzie were to die during childbirth?"

_There's a little more on Nico. I may or may not include him next chapter. It depends on how much I have. Feel free to keep shooting at who you think it is that saved him. As you can also see, Percy is not happy when people talk about Nico. He'll have a pretty good scene next chapter, one that will make you all happier. So, the people do not like the Grace kids anymore. Doesn't matter that Luke isn't technically a Grace. Ugh. The White Walkers are giving me a headache. I have to figure out how to work with them and the Wall. Lol Robert mad. But it seems Rachel has ideas. And of course, Sally is not happy about this marriage. I will say that from what I have managed writing of the next chapter, it's going to be pretty good. Not so much action, but a lot of good emotional stuff. Well, I'll see you next time. Let me know what you think. Oh yes, I'm nine reviews away from hitting 100. So let's get that! Anyways, love you guys and I'll see you next week._


	22. Chapter 22

_And we're back after a week. I almost caved and gave an extra chapter Saturday, but my internet crashed, so I just said screw it. I got the 100 reviews, though. Almost thought I wouldn't. You guys are so eager for Kinzie to die. I like it. Hmm. A few changes got made for the story ahead. Spoiler. I worked it out so that Percy and Kronos will interact with each other like a lot of you seemed to want. It was a good idea. Their polar opposite personalities will make a great scene._

_Speaking of scenes...well more like chapters. Chapter 24 is another big chapter. I'm finding it hard to find something to talk about today. I don't think it was a flame per say, but I got my first review where someone didn't like something I did in one of my stories. While I don't agree with it, it did throw me off a little bit after reading it. So I'm just not on my game today. I mean don't get me wrong, if there's something you don't like I want you to tell me about it. Le sigh. Let's do shout outs. Maybe that will cheer me up._

_EnigmaEric: Well it was like a mix of God of War and Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones. Yes, Kinzie is hated far and wide. This chapter features yet another person who doesn't like her. Yep, a male's voice carried more weight in this era. Achilles would have refused to back down from Triton, and kept Percy out of the marriage. Mwhaha. I do have Kinzie's death planned out. It is so dark and great that everyone will scream in joy when they read it._

_RaiuxNeexChan: Nico will return eventually. I have the perfect moment envisioned for their reunion. Haha. I'm sure they will try. Well the wait is finally over._

_110 Crazy: Lol. Everyone seems to get lazy with logging in. Haha. But I posted new pictures. Some part of that theory is correct, but only one small part of what you said. Well, two things actually. Epic romance dammit. I said I was going to blow Twilight out of the water, and by god I shall. Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me of his name._

_PotatoesFTW: She is a bitch. She will die eventually, have no fear. In the best way possible, she will die. Lol. If I were, I'd have to hate myself. That reminds me, I need to talk to Amber about my plot bunnies._

_Make-It-Now: Who doesn't? It's ok to be confused._

_Reining: Reining, where have you gone? T.T I feel lost without you. I thought that would be a nice little throw in to pacify everyone. I would vomit in my mouth if I wrote a sex scene with them. Maybe she dies during sex with Percy. I mean, with that new rune he could break her with his powers of sex. Nico will be making his return soon. Well, there is a lot of different people that can be spoken to about divorce. Robert talked to a lowly priest. I originally was going to refrain from religion as much as possible, but I added yet another arc to the story. Now I have a full Pantheon of gods that will start to be mentioned in the chapters. So the fight for divorce isn't over. Besides, who needs divorce when they can just off Kinzie? Kinzie is cunning. She's like the evil version of Annabeth. She puts on a nice act in front of Percy, while doing all of this horrible stuff._

_HeyItsAmber: Now that I remember. Where are my plot bunnies? Rob is awesome. He is also very sexy. Childbirth isn't good enough for Kinzie, though. Not bloody enough. Oh god. I can't wait for that moment. I have the perfect line to use for it. Sigh. Dammit. I had to remember that fic again. No more talking about it. I don't know where you got Thanatos. While I did spell his name wrong in my story, he did die back in chapter 8._

_luckyducky: That she did. She's awesome like that. Ahem. I'm choosing to ignore that next sentence. Well, I tell you this chapter. You're actually not far off. Funny you mention that. However, this chapter and next chapter focus on Calypso's past, rather than where she went. You will see her again, though._

_Taste the Rainbow: Yep. Good smut scenes in the relatively distant future. I know. Bragi made me kill Achilles. In the original layout, Achilles was to survive. That one was all Bragi, I just liked the idea and went with it. I know. I hate her very much. Lol. Lovely. I really like getting to play with Nico right now. I'm just sad I only have a very limited time to feature him in the Gods' Wood(Yes, find your amusement). If this was like a book series, I would have featured many chapters on Nico in the Gods' Wood. I wanted him to meet two of the gods while there, but sadly I could not. And the problem was because the gods probably would have smote him for just being in the realm. And that's why I will not really be featuring any of them directly, sort of._

_Awesome older sibling: Very violent. Kinzie will have a very violent death. Hmm. You did remind me that I have to deal with Hylla. I feel ashamed. I have not featured her in almost ten chapters. I just haven't had a use for Sally in a while. She'll pop up from time to time. I don't think we see her again until 24, though. I just don't have much used for the mothers, Persephone and Sally. All of that was very violent. I don't even know how to respond. I share Robert's views, sorry for religious people, I'm just not a fan of religion. That is one way to look at it. I guess, unintentionally, I let WoW influence me. The answer for that is an obvious one. Why does everyone have a thing for Kronos and sex?_

_I do feel better. And now I can ramble like normal. I just want to let it be known that I've lost control of my characters. You tell me "don't let Percy marry that bitch", well I have no control. I'm taking a page from George Martin, a god among authors, and letting my characters roam free. An example. I don't have a clue who will end up on the throne on the end. I thought I knew. I came into this with someone picked out, but now I can't be sure. It all came up because of Kinzie trying to put Percy there. And Bragi went and pointed out how good a king Percy would make. And now I'm so conflicted._

_I really wanted Nico to meet one god in particular, and it hints that I wanted it to happen this chapter, but it couldn't happen. Drakon, an elder dragon/god of various things. I wanted to do like in the Hobbit where Bilbo talked to Smaug, but it can't happen. The gods aren't nice enough to let a mortal just walk up to them and have a conversation. And as an elder dragon, Drakon, would not be very nice. Also another reason they really won't be featured, the gods I mean, is like in most religions, the gods don't get involved in mortal affairs. They pretty much find everything that is happening meaningless. Not to mention making the war way beyond the leagues of OP. Anyways, that is all for now. Enjoy the chapter._

_Warning: You will come out of this hating Kinzie. Oh wait. Too late._

_Disclaimer: Today we are drawing Kinzie, getting raped by rabid squirrel._

Chapter 22

Percy sat on the throne, the only source of noise in the room being the music box. He had barely put it down lately. He had taken to carrying it with him wherever he went and even sleeping with it next to his pillow. He had been listening to it all morning, and he just couldn't stop listening to it.

Every time the music stopped, he would close it for a few seconds and then open it again. His eyes would be fixated on the silver wolf that sat inside of it, spinning as the music played. He missed Nico. He had tried to be strong and hiding it, but it was getting harder. He just didn't want to look weak in front of everyone. He wanted Nico by his side.

Percy snapped the music box shut once again. Nico was gone. Luke had stolen him from Percy. That was why he had to be strong, that was why he had to get married. He wanted revenge on the one who had taken Nico away from him. If he couldn't have Nico back, he was going to make sure Luke didn't get to live. Why should Luke get to live while Nico was dead?

Percy opened the box again, letting his fingers trail down the smooth side. Kinzie said he had become obsessed with the music box, but he didn't care. She had tried taking it from him once, but that hadn't gone over well. Percy had glared at her and snatched the box back. Why would she want to take this from him? It was all Percy had left of Nico.

He had taken to letting it play next to his pillow at night, finding comfort in it being close to him while he slept. Letting out a long sigh, Percy sat up straight. When the music stopped playing and the wolf stopped spinning, Percy ran a finger down the wolf's back. It didn't really remind him of Lupa. This wolf looked fiercer.

A tear trailed down Percy's cheek, he could practically hear Nico's voice as he told Percy the legend of the direwolves. He remembered that day, the day of Will's funeral. That seemed so long ago now. It was hard to believe so many months had passed.

Part of him wanted to go back on the wedding. His heart just wasn't in it. Kinzie wasn't Nico. She was nice to him, but she just wasn't Nico. This was his obligation, though. This would get them a lot of help in the war. Not to mention that Percy would need to carry on their family line. His heart just didn't want to do this. His heart belonged to Nico, always and forever.

Kinzie entered the throne room, but Percy only spared her a moment's glance. He still kept his eyes on the music box. He opened it, once again filling the room with music.

Kinzie frowned upon seeing the box still in Percy's hands. "You're going to break that thing if you don't put it down," she stated. Percy shook his head. Kinzie sighed. "I came to ask if you were going to be seeing people today. You are the Lord right now, and you do have duties to attend to."

"I don't feel like it today," Percy said harshly, snapping the music box shut. Kinzie pursed her lips as Percy glared at the box. "Tell Annabeth to take care of it."

"You need to do this, it is your job."

"I didn't ask for it."

"No, but you got it. You need to move on, Percy." Kinzie paused, moving closer to the throne. "He isn't coming back."

Percy finally turned his glare on Kinzie. "Why does it matter so much what I do with my time?"

"People will be more supportive if they see you taking charge. This marriage is supposed to be about unity, you want the minor lords to see you being strong. You shouldn't have let Triton force you to stay here. You should be out on that field fighting battles."

"I don't have a choice. He is the eldest, he decides what happens," Percy reasoned.

"Perhaps you should try again when he returns."

"The wedding will be over with by then, I'm sure he'll let me back in the war."

"I hope you're right."

Percy sighed, returning his gaze to the music box. "Can you leave me alone for a little while longer?" Percy whispered. "I just need some more time to think." Kinzie's expression flashed of anger briefly before she nodded and left the room.

Percy leaned back in the throne, holding the music box in front of his face. How could this one small object captivate him so much? Maybe he should just accept Nico's death. Most mornings he woke up with a broken heart. Every time he opens his eyes, he is heartbroken to see that Nico isn't there. Behind his eyes, Percy can still see Nico's sleeping form lying next to him. He wants to reach out and pull the boy closer, but all he feels is the cold empty bed.

He was still trying to hold on to the idea that this wedding was for the best, but inside he could not accept it. How was it right that he was marrying the person that he had at one point promised Nico to stay away from? Kinzie didn't seem bad, like Nico had thought she was, but it was a request Nico had given him. Now here he was, completely ignoring that request. He had to do this, he reminded himself. He had to marry, and he had to have a child. He had to get the support the marriage would bring, so they could win the war. Nico's death had to be avenged.

* * *

><p>"If we can do that, we stand a good chance of catching them by surprise," Triton said as he and Zagereus walked through camp. They were hoping that they made it out of Atlantis unnoticed by the enemy, and so far, they seemed to have been successful.<p>

Zagereus didn't answer, just pushing the flap of his tent open and walking inside, leaving Triton standing outside. Triton stared at the tent in confusion. He pushed the tarp open and walked inside, finding Zagereus already sitting down.

"Is everything alright?" Triton asked.

Zagereus looked up at Triton, his eyes glowing yellow. It managed to send a cold chill down Triton's spine, Zagereus had never been angry with him. "No, everything is not alright," Zagereus growled back.

"What's your problem?"

Morgrem growled at Triton when he took a step towards Zagereus. Triton blinked down at the wolf, returning to his original position. "My problem? My problem is that you are pushing your brother into a marriage. A marriage that he originally stated that he was against. My brother was dead two weeks before you let that hag talk you into letting her daughter marry Percy." Triton visibly gulped as Zagereus's canines became very noticeable as he spoke. That was the one way to know when a di Angelo was angry with you. They took on traits of their wolves.

"We need to win this war, or have you forgotten why we went to war in the first place?"

Zagereus actually snarled at him, showing his teeth. "Don't test me, Triton. This marriage would never have happened if Achilles and Nico still lived. You're selling your brother for power!"

Triton clenched his sword and Zagereus stood up. Morgrem began growling, his fur standing up. "You dare accuse me of such things?"

Zagereus narrowed his eyes, grabbing the hilt of his dagger. "Is this how you pay Poseidon back for his favoritism towards Percy? You were never very good at hiding it."

Triton stepped forward, invading Zagereus's personal space. He pressed his finger into Zagereus's chest. "I would never let my own feelings get in the way of something like this. I love my brother. We need help, if you haven't noticed," Triton growled.

"No, I haven't noticed. I seem to recall that we have a good winning streak compared to our losses." Zagereus shoved Triton back. "I feel as if you've betrayed my family with this marriage. You couldn't even wait until Percy was finished mourning. Maybe if you actually paid attention to him, you'd notice that he's still devastated!"

"Percy is strong enough to handle this! He's the one that agreed to it!"

"You made him feel like he didn't have a choice!"

"We are assured to win this war with the help Hylla is giving us, not to mention the aid we will get if minor lords change sides!"

"At what price? Percy will hate you for this!"

"No he won't!"

The flap opened once again, revealing Bianca and Nymeria. "What is going on in here?" she asked, looking between the two men.

Zagereus looked down at the ground, easing his hold on his dagger. "Get out of my tent," he said to Triton. Triton didn't budge. The yellow of Zagereus's eyes intensified. "I'm done with this."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"We're leaving."

"What?" Triton asked, fists clenched.

"I'm not doing this. We are splitting up so I don't have to look at you. I'm not changing my objective, I'll still help you fight Luke, but I will not fight alongside you." Zagereus pushed past Triton, dragging Bianca out of the tent. Triton was left alone in shock.

* * *

><p>Ares, Eros, Anteros, Macaria, Frank, Orpheus, and Clarisse had all gathered in the library. Everyone was eager to find out what Frank and Macaria had learned. Anteros tapped his fingers impatiently. Frank fidgeted with the book. He was nervous about giving everyone a briefing about their family's magic. Macaria smiled at him encouragingly. Frank cleared his throat to begin. "We found the passage about our family's magic in this book," Frank stated.<p>

"Obviously or we wouldn't be here," Clarisse said sarcastically. Eros and Anteros chuckled. Macaria shot her husband a glare to silence him.

"Hush, girl. Let your brother talk," Ares warned Clarisse. Clarisse huffed and slouched in her chair. "Go on."

Frank nodded. He sat the book down in front of Ares. "Our family was called the Ulfsark in the old days," Frank informed them.

"What is that?" Orpheus asked, leaning over to look at the book.

"It was more commonly known as a berserker," answered Macaria.

"How does it work?" asked Eros.

"Putting on different animal skins, gave different abilities. Some would allow you to move faster, while others would make you stronger," said Frank, flipping to an image in the book. It depicted a man with a wolf's pelt over his head. "Our family is where legends of werecreatures came from. Taking on the pelt of a lion would transform your body to that creature. Your head and arms would become a lion's head and arms."

"Why haven't we been able to do this before?" Anteros asked.

"Well, magic died off. The only things that made it were the direwolves, but now that magic is returning, we should be able to manage it."

"It's not like we went around and tossed pelts on our heads anyways," mumbled Clarisse.

"If we want an animal's power, we have to be the one to hunt it down and kill it. The pelt that is retrieved from the kill will only work for the one who killed it."

"Then we should get hunting," stated Eros, rising from the table.

* * *

><p>Nico sighed as he sat on top of Lupa. He had grown tired from their walking, so Lupa had offered to carry him. Her new size was already coming in handy. "How big are these woods? We've been walking for what seems like hours," Nico stated.<p>

"_I would rather be in these woods than any other domain_," replied Lupa.

Nico sighed and leaned down to rest his head on Lupa. "What else is there?"

"_We are in a special place, little one. The realm is divided just like your kingdom is. A ruling deity for each section of the Gods' Wood_."

Nico's eyes widened. "Deity? You mean gods? This-This is the realm of the gods?"

Lupa pointed her nose up. _"Why do you think it is called the Gods' Wood?"_

"I guess I just didn't think about it." Nico grabbed Lupa's fur as she took off in a sprint. "How bad would it be if I went into one of the other domains?"

_"They would crush you for simply being here. You are a mortal in their realm. Such is not looked on kindly."_

"Well that's not very nice." Nico heard Lupa laugh in his head. "But we are safe here?"

_"Yes, it is a haven for you. No creature that is in the domain will harm you."_

Nico sighed. He sat up and looked ahead of them, watching the trees fly by. "Is this where you were born?"

_"Yes."_

"Why would any of you choose to leave a place like this to come to our realm? You gave up your immortality for me."

_"We stay here until we find a child that we find worthy of a bond with us. I waited centuries until you came along, little one." _Lupa came to a halt near the edge of the woods. _"I chose to be reborn in your world because I saw something special in you. A direwolf will wait an eternity for their master, it matters little to us. We were a gift to your ancestor for his help, but it does not change the affection we hold for each of you. We guard and protect you through your whole life, valuing your life above all else."_

"It seems silly that an immortal being would choose to give up their own life to protect a mortal."

_"Silly? Your life is fragile, yet it is worth protecting. Kindness should be rewarded, little one. Never forget that. Your family was the first family to acquire the power of magic through us. Magic was first bestowed into your world through my father giving the first direwolf. It was only after that that the other gods gave magic to other families, wanting to keep balance in the world."_

"You risk dying, though. I don't like the idea of you dying for me," Nico said with a frown.

_"You make me sound weak, like I would give up my life easily. How is it wrong to want to protect something delicate? Your family has done it from the beginning. Your Hold is predominately wilderness. None of the others can say that. Your family had its cities built around nature, instead of tearing it down to expand their domain. Why wouldn't the god of the wild look kindly on such things? We respect your family for what it stands for."_

Nico smiled, he crossed his arms over Lupa's head and rested his head on them. "Well I'm glad to have you." Nico finally looked past the border of the forest. "Move closer." Lupa whined. Nico looked down at her in confusion. "What's the matter?"

_"That realm is dangerous."_

"That's where Atlantis should be," Nico reminded her.

_"Yes, and there is a very ancient god that resides there. He has not been happy ever since his children were murdered."_

"Let me see, Lupa." Lupa whined again, but padded forward. There were dark storm clouds looming on the horizon. A high mountain stood off in the distance. A loud noise pierced through the air, sending shivers down Nico's back. "What is that?"

_"Drakon's realm."_

Nico looked away from the mountain to look at Lupa. "The dragon god?" Lupa nodded her head. Nico chewed on his lip as he looked back at the mountain. He could now see something flying around the mountain. "Is-Is he not friendly?"

_"You have a demigod for a companion and you are from the favorite family of his brother, what do you think?"_

A loud roar pierced the air. Nico's eyes widened as the flying creature headed in their direction. "Go," Nico whispered. "I want to go. Now!" Lupa didn't question him, she just bounded at full speed back into the woods. When they were a safe enough distance into the woods, Lupa slowed down. "Why does he seem so angry?"

_"His children were murdered and cursed, wouldn't you be angry?"_

Nico exhaled. "So, what is there to do in these woods. Suddenly, I don't feel so adventurous anymore."

* * *

><p>Charles rammed his shoulder against the door. He cursed under his breath when it still didn't budge. "We could get the battering ram," Leo stated, leaning against the opposite wall. Charles shot him a scowl before trying again. This time the door gave way. Charles, Leo, and a few guards cautiously stepped into the room. It was perfectly clean, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I doubt she would have left anything just lying around."<p>

"She hasn't come back yet," Charles mumbled, sifting through some papers.

"That we know of. The door was locked."

"I just want to see if she left anything useful."

"Useful for what?"

Charles opened Calypso's jewelry box. "I just want to know what she was up to."

"She was crazy. What else do you need to know?" Leo asked, looking under Calypso's pillows.

"She hexed our father, nearly destroyed all of us, almost took control of the city, and had the people burn down the temple of Actaeon. I want to know why she did all of this. Her 'Lord of Light' reminds me of Hyperion."

"Hyperion isn't wrathful like she made her god out to be."

Charles's eyes scanned the walls of the room. "Cultists can be pretty extreme. Hyperion might be the ascended god right now, but I don't think the priests would want stuff like this to happen." Charles opened several drawers on the dresser. "If we could find something pointing to a cultist view of Hyperion, perhaps it would help calm the citizens."

Leo's eyes landed on a chest hidden under several layers of fabric. Leo tugged the chest out, frowning when he saw the lock on it. "Look what I found," he informed Charles.

Charles walked over, he crouched beside Leo. He grabbed the lock in his hand. "What would she have to hide in here?" asked Charles, pulling his sword out. He jammed the blade in the chest and twisted his blade, popping it open. Lots of books and paper filled the chest. Charles and Leo began sifting through it. "A bunch of ramblings and books on gods and prophecies."

Leo reached into the chest and pulled out a worn looking red leather book. He untied the string around it and opened the book. "It's her journal," Leo stated.

Charles held out his hand and Leo handed it over. Charles flipped through a few pages. "I need to read this. Any key to unlocking her secrets will help right now." Charles stood up and walked out of the room, book in hand.

He walked down the hall towards his bedchambers. He needed some privacy while he read this. He needed to understand Calypso and why she did the things she did. The woman was crazed, but perhaps there was some hint of truth or meaning in her writings.

He opened the door to his room and shut it behind him, locking it. He sat down at his desk. He let out a long sigh before he opened the journal.

_I have journeyed far to reach this temple, this holy shrine to the sun father. I have cast away my old life to take up his word. I am here to dedicate my life in service to Hyperion, the Lord of Light. He has rescued me from my life. He took me away from my life of being a whore so that I can spread his word. He spoke to me. I know it was him. In the flames, I saw him._

_ He will speak through me. I can help this world. I can do it with his guidance. The men and women here have accepted me with open arms, but I have yet to tell them of my gift. What would they think of a stranger showing up saying they could see their god? They would laugh at me._

Charles cracked his neck, letting the book drop from one of his hand. This woman really was mad. "Gods don't speak to people," Charles mumbled to himself. He flipped a few page to find another entry.

_The others whisper things about me. Why did I tell them? They look at me like a demon. I only serve our lord. He has shown me things, so many things. The illegitimate child who causes strife throughout the kingdom, a long winter from the north, and my lord being challenged. I cannot let my lord fall. He shows me so much through the flames. I can only hope that he keeps gracing me with this foresight._

Charles jumped at a knock at the door. He placed the book on the table and walked over to the door. "Why did you lock the door?" Silena asked when he opened the door.

He smiled and kissed her. "Sorry, just needed some privacy," he replied.

* * *

><p>Screams filled the air as the two armies clashed. Ulfric held his sword high, rallying his men. Coeus was foolish enough to challenge him again. He now regretted letting the man live. Ulfric pounded his sword against a shield of a nearby calvary soldier.<p>

Ulfric grabbed his lance with his other hand and used it to maneuver around the shield. Catching the man off guard, Ulfric plunged his lance into the man's side. When the man lowered his shield, Ulfric plunged his blade into the man.

A crossbow bold flew through the air and brought Ulfric's horse down. Ulfric tumbled across the ground, barely rolling out of the way as his horse collapsed next to him. Ulfric looked up to see Coeus and two other soldiers approaching. "Can't fight me one on one?" Ulfric asked coolly.

Coeus glared, extending his left arm. "If you recall, I'm at a bit of a disadvantage," Coeus replied.

"I will have more than your hand this time." Ulfric unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Coeus. As the two soldiers charged Ulfric, he rolled across the ground, grabbing his shield from his fallen horse. He stood and raised the shield just as a blow landed against it.

A second swing came under the shield, cutting him across the leg. Ulfric clenched his jaw and hobbled backwards. Coeus pulled his sword out and advanced on Ulfric as well. The three men swung their swords at Ulfric as he attempted to block them all.

Coeus kicked Ulfric's shield, sending the man toppling backwards. Coeus smirked and raised his blade to end Ulfric's life. "Looks like this is the end for you," Coeus boasted.

A fierce cry rang out and Martin appeared, smashing his blade into the back of Coeus's breastplate. Martin kicked the man on the left, sending him backwards, and brought his sword across the man on the right, ending his life. Martin quickly helped his father up. "Good timing, son," Ulfric said proudly. Martin beamed back at him. The two sprang apart as Coeus swung at them.

Martin raised his blade to meet the sword of the remaining soldier, while Ulfric faced off against Coeus. Martin, using his keen mind, quickly played out the appropriate moves to win. He smirked when the man put them in a blade lock. Acting quickly, Martin raised his left hand, grabbing the man's sword arm. Martin twisted his wrist until the man let go of his blade. Using both swords, Martin impaled the man through the neck and decapitated the man.

Ulfric bashed his shield into Coeus, staggering the man. Ulfric swiped his blade across Coeus's chest, but the man jumped away from the attack. He bashed his shield into Coeus again, immediately following with a swing. He finally slashed across the man's breastplate. He hit Coeus in the head with the hilt of his sword, causing the man to drop his blade so that he could grab his head.

Coeus growled and reached down to grab his sword, but Martin's sword swatted his hand away. Coeus looked up in shock as Ulfric and Martin aimed their blades at Coeus. "It's over Coeus," Ulfric said, panting heavily.

"You may kill me, but you won't stop the death that comes for you all. You think you can win this war? You're all fools. My father will crush you all," Coeus growled back.

"Your father bleeds the same as us." Ulfric thrust his sword forward, stabbing Coeus in the stomach. "And the same as you."

Coeus crumpled to the ground, clutching at his bleeding wound. He attempted to laugh as he coughed. "You've only stirred up the beehive. With my death, my father will unleash his entire army on you. You will all die," Coeus said as he took his final breath.

* * *

><p>"We're all here. Now, what is this about, Rachel?" Robert asked as he shut his bedchamber door. Rachel paced around the room in a circle, tapping her finger to her chin. Apollo was leaning back on the bed, propping himself up with his palms. Arya sat at the desk on the other side of the room.<p>

"The church has turned you down for a divorce, yes?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel. I already told you this."

"I have an idea, and a backup plan in case it fails."

"What are they?" asked Arya.

"You talked to one of the lower priests of Magna Mater, but you didn't go over his head. Why not talk to the Revered Mother?"

"What makes you think she would see things any differently?" Apollo asked, leaning his head on Robert's shoulder when Robert sat down.

"There's no guarantee, but perhaps she might be more understanding," Rachel informed them. "If that fails, you could always seek an audience with the High Mother of Magna Mater."

"She's in Olympus," Robert said, lacing his and Apollo's fingers together. "We can't go to Olympus."

"You could write her a letter."

"It would be easier if the war were over."

"Well, you could always wait."

Robert pursed his lips. "I suppose I could go see the Revered Mother."

"What was your other plan?" asked Arya.

"How do you feel about dying?" Rachel said with a mischievous grin.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I don't mean a literal death. Just fake Arya's death," Rachel clarified.

"That's really what you came up with?" asked Robert. "If we were found out-"

"Then don't let them find out."

Robert glanced over at Arya who shrugged. He felt Apollo squeeze his hand. "This is the backup plan?" Rachel nodded. "I guess we can see about talking to the Revered Mother first."

"Our only problem is the church of Hyperion. They won't look kindly on this, and with him in ascendance, they have some pull."

"But they can't overrule the verdict of the Church of Magna Mater," Apollo stated.

"No, but they will throw quite the fit over this," Rachel said, twisting her hair. "This isn't something easy. There won't ever be an easy solution to this. That's why I came up with the backup plan."

"And what happens to Arya if we fake her death?" Robert asked.

"Have her run away somewhere, possibly across the sea."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "This seems like some extreme measures," she said with a sigh.

"People will recognize you here in Westeros, we need to make sure the secret is kept safe."

Apollo looked over at Arya. "You could run away with Midna," he offered.

Arya bit her lip, looking back at Apollo. "That's if she would go with it," she whispered. "This is very risky."

"It's only if the church fails us," Rachel assured her.

Robert gave Arya a weak smile. "We'll try talking to the Revered Mother first. I'd prefer to make this as easy as possible. Who knows, maybe she'll be soft on us," Robert stated. Arya nodded at him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Apollo's temple.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me today, Priestess Lacy," Kinzie said with a bright smile. "I have so much I need to discuss with you before the wedding."<p>

"We are honored to preside over the ceremony, My Lady," Lacy replied. "It is the talk of the city, young Perseus has finally decided to settle down." Kinzie flashed one of her sickeningly sweet smiles at the woman. "Now then, I'd like to remind you of the sacred coven you are about to partake in. You are bound until death do you part."

"Oh don't worry, Priestess. Percy and I are very happy together. We will not seek to end this holy union."

"That is very good to hear. We'll make sure to visit Percy before the wedding as well, to have the pre-marital talk with him."

"I'm sure he will be glad to have an audience with you."

Lacy cleared her throat. "Yes, well, the city has been buzzing with news of his isolated state."

"Percy is just not feeling well of late," Kinzie lied, smiling at the woman.

Lacy frowned. "Oh dear, I hope he will be feeling better before the wedding."

"I'm sure it's just his nerves. We are in the middle of a war after all." Lacy nodded. The two walked along in the halls of the palace. No one noticed the figure of Reyna following behind them, giggling to herself.

"Are you planning on having the wedding inside or outside?" asked Lacy.

"I wanted it to be in the throne room," Kinzie informed her.

"A wise decision. It will be the talk of the kindom."

Kinzie chuckled. "Oh I'm sure it will be. The king is probably not happy learning that his cousin is marrying his enemy." A skidding noise sounded in the hall, but Kinzie paid it no mind. "It matters not, though. Percy and I will be married and then we-Ah!" Kinzie slipped and fell. She blinked as she noticed the ground around her had turned to ice. She narrowed her eyes at a small stone that lay in the center of the ice. Reyna giggled and skipped out of her hiding place, heading away from the scene. Kinzie snapped her head around to look at the girl. "Reyna, come here this instant!" Kinzie screeched.

Reyna frowned and shook her head. Kinzie huffed at her. "You're not the boss of me," Reyna said, sticking out her tongue.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kinzie said to Lacy. Lacy nodded. Kinzie picked herself up and chased after Reyna. She grabbed Reyna by the arm, bringing the girl to a halt. "What is this?" Kinzie held up the rune.

"A rune?"

Kinzie narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing making me fall with it?"

"Making you fall with it." Reyna stared up at her with innocent eyes and a bright smile.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kinzie asked, composing herself.

"Because you're a bad lady." Kinzie blinked at the girl in shock. "You're a mean lady that's trying to take my brother away." Kinzie gaped at Reyna.

Kinzie was about to say something when the doors to the throne room burst open. Percy and Annabeth walked outside. Annabeth took notice of them. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked. Percy stopped walking to look at them as well.

Kinzie huffed and held up the rune. "Your sister has been playing pranks on me," Kinzie informed them.

Percy raised an eyebrow and looked between Kinzie and Reyna. Reyna pouted at him. Percy cracked a smile. "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm," he said.

Kinzie's eyes widened. "She could have hurt me!"

Annabeth walked over and grabbed Reyna from Kinzie's grasp. "She's just a little kid," Annabeth defended.

"Percy!"

Percy sighed. "We don't have time for this Kinzie," Percy said. A horn blew in the distance.

"What's happening?" asked Kinzie.

"It seems Luke isn't happy about the wedding. He's sent an army to lay siege to us."

_I thought you could all do for a look into Percy's head. Like I said, Percy isn't over Nico. He's just choosing to hide his emotions because of his position. I'm sure you all loved that he snapped at Kinzie. And is it just me or was Zagereus all hot when he mad? You got some more history on the direwolves. And an awesome scene with Nico. You got to journey into the mind of a crazy woman. And I killed another character that nobody cared about. You got to hear Rachel's plans. Just for clarification. Magna Mater is like the Gaea in this story. She is the god that everyone will worship. And you don't question decisions made by the head priestess of her. Yet another Kinzie hater. And I leave you with a siege of Atlantis. Sneak peek for next chapter? Two Nico scenes including two really cool creatures that live in the Gods' Wood. Possibly one of my better battle scenes. More from Calypso's journal. And I will see you then. Not sure yet if I'll have an extra chapter out Saturday. You'll just have to keep an eye out. Speaking of which, I'm thinking about moving the main posting day for this to Saturday for when school starts back. Anyways, leave me love and I'll see you next chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

_Before we begin, I have some news. Saturdays will now be the new main posting day, starting next chapter. However, I'm not sure if I will post this Saturday or not. I may just wait and make it next Saturday. I know that means a few extra days before the next chapter, but I'm really pressed on getting all my stories caught back up right now. If I can manage writing enough before this Saturday, I'll go ahead and begin the change this Saturday. Just keep an eye out to be safe. Just be glad I'm choosing that option, Bragi wants me to take a week hiatus. I'm just going to suck it up and work harder. As I figured, you all liked the scene with Percy last chapter. Also, as a treat for you all, I have two Nico scenes this chapter, both entertaining._

_Most of you have seemed to know what Kinzie's purpose is at this point, though all of you seem to be angry about it. I can understand why you are. Don't forget I hate this as much as you. I just want you all to know why I'm doing this. I'm doing this to ensure Percy and Nico can be together in the end. If I did not do what I'm going to have to do, Percy could not be with Nico in the end of this. I'm hoping you all got what I'm trying to say from that. I can't say much more. Just trust me in this. Bragi and I have thought all of this through. None of this would be happening if it didn't lead to a perfect end. I asked you to give me your trust a few chapters ago, and I did keep Nico alive. Now I'm going to ask that you trust me again while I torture our poor couple. These things have to happen, though. Not only will it make for a better end, but it does something that is needed to Percy and Nico's relationship. I'm hoping you see things more clearly now and can see that I got this. Anyways, shout outs._

_HeyItsAmber: Lol. I'm guessing you lost that bet on CoL? Who did you make a bet with? Random thing to notice from 17. Except Luke used his whole fist instead of two fingers. And no, Nico did not die in 17, he was pulled into the Gods' Wood moments before he died and then was healed. I have to smack Triton. He ships Percy/Kinzie and that is just not acceptable. It's like Percabeth, but worse. I'm ok with those bunnies dying, they had no place in my stories. It's ok, I saved the rest of them, and hellfire bunny is safe in his new home, which his new activity is randomly burning Kinzie bunny._

_Reining: Lol. I cut my hair. I was brave enough to let two of my friends do it, even though they never cut hair before. Surprisingly, a girl with OCD can do a pretty good job at it. I promise you that you won't regret staying with it. You will end up saying that, I promise. I've thought things through a lot, and I know the story. Just know that putting everyone through such a hell, will only make the story so much better when Percy and Nico are finally back together. That was one of my original ideas for her death, well the squirrel might have been improvised. Percy's heart will always belong to Nico, no matter what happens in this story. I love Zagereus, my favorite of my OCs. I've really started to dislike Triton as I've written chapters, if that hasn't been made obvious. Nope, not even the crazy guy likes it. All great things. I just wanted to show that there was still hope for our favorite couple._

_Taste the Rainbow: Nobody besides Triton really likes Kinzie, well besides Percy, but he's just oblivious. No comment. Day=die? Is it bad for Zagereus, or is it bad for Triton? Both possibly. Taking into account where Tartarus is located, the cold north, the men there are probably the tougher men. Meaning the army is probably more than likely to endure battles. They probably also have a larger army than Triton's, taking into account the size of that Hold. My deviantART has that map if you need to go check it out. That rabid squirrel might just do it._

_PotatoesFTW: Vacations aren't allowed. Why does everyone in my story have to be gay? Lol. I'm just saying, everyone has straight people they want me to make gay. Kronos, Jason, Zagereus, and Triton. I regret giving them a bromance already. While it might be sexy, I cannot. They just are really close with each other. I'm sure it was a manly giggle. I always love seeing the fanboy, it's like a dictatorship of fangirls. Very few guys wander around._

_Jaybird: I know :/. I'm not quite done with him yet. I'm sure both Percy and Nico will be quite shocked when they see each other again. Errr...Kronos would probably rape Nico and then slit his throat. I've talked about this with two other people. Kronos just isn't the softie type. If wants sex, he will rape someone. There is no emotion in him of that nature. He is not someone to fall for someone like that. He is in love with someone, her name is power. That's all he cares about. I mean, if you want him to rape Nico and then kill him, I can give you that :P._

_Luckyducky: Thank you. I have more of her past in this chapter. As I said, she's not gone just yet. Triton deserved it. I'm sure Triton will get around to his own marriage eventually, but he's a lot more busy than Percy right now, trying to lead an army. Yes, Percy is capable of leading the army, but as the eldest, it's his responsibility. Luke was not very smart._

_EnigmaEric: We can all have a party. I know you all will want one. Let's just say it will be more graphic than the smut scenes. Well, the original idea was much worse, and I'll talk about what it was when her death finally arrives. When I talked it over with Bragi, he said I might actually scare people away from how graphic it was. Well, it has been a few months, so Percy still being torn up about it shows that he's really distraught over it. While he may come to accept the truth that Nico isn't coming back, well as far as he knows, he will always love Nico. He's one of mine too. None of Nico's family is really too happy about this. Yea, they are going to be two tricky people to get together. Well, Nico isn't quite done exploring just yet, he just decided to head to a different area. Oh that will be a good scene, I already have Zagereus and the others planned out for Nico's return. I know it is :/. Dragon Age? For Revered Mother? You would be correct. You'll also see Andraste as one of the La Rue children, I think I only mentioned her in chapter 3._

_Awesome older sibling: I know, I don't like him much either. Funny, I did when I first started. I'm actually not done with Drakon. He may or may not be making an actual cameo in the future, though by the time it happens, you may forget I said anything about it. I shall do that. I'll write it in before we start the chapter. No, you find out next chapter, though. Yes, I'm eagerly awaiting getting to that place in the story where the two of them meet._

_Make-It-Now: Sadness. I know._

_A few things before we begin. First, Nico's return to the mortal world is soon approaching. I got slightly disappointed with that fact. If this was a book and I had 20 chapters devoted to just him in the Gods' Wood, I could have done so much. However, I only have two more chapters after this one to show him there. From there we move on to my second topic. Because I wanted to dabble into more fantasy stuff, a new fic was spawned. I just kind of wanted to do another fantasy fic, except this one is from complete scratch. I don't have a boundary set like I do here, however I'm going to contain myself so I don't make it a boring fic. I'm not going to talk about it in any shape or form because I don't want anyone getting a similar idea. This will be a one of a kind fic when it premieres and I want it to stay that way. It will premiere probably in early October, when Choke finishes. It will probably take me that long to finish putting everything together. I'm building everything from complete scratch, save for the characters obviously. However their parts to play is a good bit of work. Anyways, moving on. I was asked to list the pantheon of gods. Now, you'll see the word ascendence, that just means that is basically the current Zeus. It changes from time to time. The Lancasters, when Gaea and her family ruled, had Drakon in ascendence, but when Zeus took over, Hyperion was put into ascendence. Anyways, here is the list:_

_Hyperion-Lord of Light. The Sun Father; currently in ascendence in the kingdom._

_Magna Mater-Earth goddess, Earth Mother; goddess of death, life, agriculture, and firtility._

_Lycaon: The Wolf God; god of the wild, savagery, and cunning._

_Drakon: The Elder Dragon God; god of knowledge, truth, and wisdom._

_Selene-Moon Goddess; goddess of the hunt, moon, and change._

_Nemia-The Lion Goddess; goddess of nobility, pride, and strength._

_Equus-The Horse God; god of trade, virility, and loyalty._

_Calidonia-The Boar Goddess; goddess of vengence, persistence, and destruction._

_Actaeon-The Deer God; god of courage, war, and wealth._

_Warning: Awesome battle scene?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own the right to kill Kinzie in this story._

Chapter 23

Percy, Annabeth, and Kinzie walked outside the castle. Fires lit up the night sky outside the city walls. "Luke is an idiot," Annabeth mumbled as they descended the steps.

"You don't look worried," Kinzie pointed out.

"We shouldn't be. What's Luke going to do? Starve us out? We have too many ships for him to blockade our ports."

"Not to mention the castle is active again," added Percy. He turned to face Annabeth. "You know how to work the castle, right?"

Annabeth shrugged. "In theory. The texts said it is controlled from the point of the castle with the most power."

"The throne?"

"That would be my guess."

"Can you man it for me?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. "Good. Make sure they have a hard time getting in."

"I don't think they will be getting in at all." Annabeth glanced over at Kinzie. She sighed heavily. "Come on, Kinzie. Don't need you out in the middle of all of this." The two of them headed up the steps. Once they were out of Percy's ear shot Annabeth spoke again. "Percy would never forgive me if I let you die."

"That's so comforting," Kinzie said bitterly.

Percy jogged down the streets as people ran towards the castle. Guards running in the same direction as Percy ran along behind him. Percy ran up the stairs to look out over the battlements at the attacking army. Red banners, with an eagle on the left and a lion on the right, were held high in the air. "Percy Jackson!" Crius yelled from the field. Percy perked up at the sound of his name.

"Crius, my father spoke very highly of you. He said you were an honorable man," Percy called back.

"Your father was very noble. I'm sorry for his death."

Percy rested his elbows on the wall as he peered down at Crius. "Since you offer me kind words, I'll offer you a chance to surrender. Turn around and go home."

Loud laughter was heard from the army, but Crius kept a serious face. "We vastly outnumber you. How can you hope to defend against this army?"

"How do you propose you are going to take my city?" Percy countered.

Crius motioned to the catapults and trebuchets. "We'll lay siege to the city."

"I trust that you are wise enough, from all your years of battle, to know you can't starve us out."

"Aye, that I do."

"Then I feel I must admit that I do not see this as a posing threat."

"Just fire on him, captain!" a solider yelled.

Percy extended his arms. "You're welcome to try, but I must warn you, the castle doesn't take well to threats." A few whispers could be heard from the attacking army.

"So be it," said Crius. "Fire on the city!" Trebuchets and catapults shot boulders covered in flaming oil at the city. The defending guards began to take cover, but Percy stood still.

"Come on, Annabeth," Percy mumbled to himself. When the missiles hit the boundary of the wall, they vanished into thin air. Crius and his men stood in shock at their failed attack. Percy smirked and turned to his men. "Prepare to return fire." The trebuchets and ballistae on the wall turned until they had aim at the army. "Fire!"

Missiles shot through the air in both directions. The boulders from the castle crushed men and siege weapons in their wake. The flaming boulders from Crius's army disintegrated upon hitting the boundary. Percy tapped his finger on the stone wall. Were they really going to sit there and take a pointless beating?

Men pushing battering rams approached the gate. Percy ordered for men to throw rocks down on the siege weapon. Rocks crashed through the roofs of the rams, sending several men into disarray. Many battering rams just kept pushing forward. Boulders kept flying through the air in both directions. From time to time, a rare boulder would pierce the boundary of the city's walls.

Hours went by and the attacking army had barely put a scratch on the city. The battering rams pounded against the iron gates, with little effect. All of a sudden, the gates swung on their hinges, outwards, and crushed the battering rams into the walls before swinging back closed. Percy stood vigilant on top of the wall, waiting and watching. He knew they would have the advantage soon. He just had to wait a little longer.

"Percy, come quick," a guard called. Percy pushed off of the wall and ran down the stairs. The guard led Percy to the center of the city. A few guards had gathered, all standing quietly in a circle. The ground in the center of them started cracking.

"They are really going to try to dig us out?" Percy asked in disbelief. He pulled Riptide from its sheath. The ground beneath them suddenly rumbled. Screaming came from beneath the earth. Suddenly, water squirted out of the ground momentarily. The screams died out and Percy turned his head back to the wall when he heard the ground crack. He ran back to the battlements to see what happened.

The ground had cracked and water covered the surrounding area. Men lay around on the ground coughing up water, some didn't move at all. The castle apparently wasn't finished yet, though. The ground rumbled again. Large holes opened up in the earth, and the catapults and trebuchets fell into them. Men screamed and tried to climb out of them. Suddenly, the ground closed back up again, destroying everything inside it.

"Prepare to go out and meet them," Percy told one of the guards, who nodded and ran off. Percy looked out on the horizon at the rising sun. Percy let out a long yawn. He had yet to sleep, with this siege going on. The siege was nearing its thirteenth hour.

Percy headed down the steps, heading towards the stables. Percy yelled for men to get ready as he approached the gate. He mounted his horse, Blackjack, and twirled his sword. The gates opened and the cavalry rode out, with the militia following behind.

Percy narrowed his eyes as he rode forward. They came closer and closer to the remnants of the attacking army. It was like time its breath before the impact. The calm before the storm. Screams immediately filled the air as men fell to the ground. Percy's sword burst forth with flames as it cleaved through soldier after soldier. Blackjack trampled anyone that got in his way.

A line of archers formed in front of them, sending arrows flying in Percy's direction. Percy thrust his sword forward with a loud cry. A white aura spread from the tip. The arrows collided against the aura and harmlessly fell to the ground. Percy made a quick pass along the line, cutting down the archers. Spotting Crius through the smoke in the air, Percy hopped off of Blackjack. Percy twirled Riptide in his hand as he advanced on Crius. "A battle of honor?" Percy called out.

Crius nodded. "To the death?" Crius asked.

Percy smirked, placing his helmet over his head. "We'll see how I feel when I'm done beating you." Crius lunged at Percy, who blocked with Riptide. Crius pushed off of Percy, sending them both stumbling backwards. He tried cleaving Percy from the side. Percy held Riptide up in front of his face, pressing his left hand to the blade. The white aura enveloped Percy's body, deflecting the blow.

Percy stepped forward, crashing his sword against Crius's shield. Crius bashed the sword against Percy, staggering the young warrior. Percy twirled Riptide as he recovered, causing a wave of fire to lash at the ground. Percy gripped Riptide with both hands and drove the blade against Crius's shield, which rung loudly as Percy's blade formed a deep indention. Percy followed up with a horizontal swing, catching Crius off guard.

Percy swung again, clashing his blade against Crius's shield. Crius countered with a swing, cutting across Percy's arm. Crius attempted another swing, but Percy grabbed his sword arm. Percy swung Riptide at Crius's legs, knocking the man off his feet. Percy placed Riptide at Crius's throat as the man hit the ground. Percy breathed heavily as he stared down at the man.

Crius blinked in shock when Percy stepped back and sheathed his blade. "You're not going to kill me?" Crius asked.

Percy shook his head. "No. You're an honorable man. You shouldn't be on the side you are, and I think you know that." Percy jutted his chin out. "Now take what's left of your men and go. Perhaps next time we'll meet on better terms."

* * *

><p>Nico smiled into Percy's kiss as the older boy lay on top of him. He shivered as he felt Percy's hand travel down his torso. Percy leaned down to whisper in Nico's ear. "We have a guest." Nico blinked up at Percy who was smiling at him. Percy's eyes flickered over to Nico's left. Nico turned his head to find a small boy with black hair and green eyes peering at them from the side of the bed. "Someone's being mischievous," Percy said, pulling the boy on the bed with them.<p>

"I couldn't sleep," the boy said quietly. Percy smiled and tucked the boy in between him and Nico.

"You can cuddle up with Nico. I'm sure daddy will keep you safe from your nightmares." The boy smiled and curled into Nico's side. Percy looked back at Nico. "I guess our fun will have to wait." Percy leaned in for a quick kiss before lying back down. Nico stared between Percy and the child in confusion. He rubbed at his head. This didn't seem right. Something happened to take him away. "Go to sleep, love."

Nico's heart melted at the nickname. He laid back down, sighing in contentment. Percy smiled at him before he shut his eyes. A faint laughter could be heard, but Nico paid it no mind. The Wolf's Lullaby started playing, lulling Nico into a slumber.

Nico heard the laughter again. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Instead of Percy, he found Kinzie lying next to him. She had a demented smile on her face. Nico lifted his hand in front of his face. His eyes widened at the blood that had soaked it. "You failed him, Nico. You failed everyone. You weren't here to save them. You were off frolicking around in the woods," Kinzie said, inching closer to Nico. "Now, they are dead." Kinzie lunged at Nico, who tumbled out of bed and ran for the door. Without looking where he was going, Nico ran through the door.

Nico stumbled to a halt upon recognizing his location. This wasn't right. Nico slowly walked through the room, passing the high pillars on his way forward. The room looked as it had just a few months ago, when he had last seen it. Nico's eyes finally came to rest on the object in front of him, the Iron Throne. It was empty, just like the rest of the room.

Nico crept up the stairs towards the mighty seat, refusing to take his eyes off of it. He let his fingers trail along the forged swords that it was built out of. He turned his head, checking to see if anyone was in the room. Nico gently lowered himself onto the Iron Throne.

The room changed the second Nico was seated. Ash and snow fell from above. Nico looked up. The ceiling had been destroyed and now exposed the sky above, which was filled with clouds. Several of the pillars of the room had shattered and lay in pieces across the floor. The door to the throne room looked as if it had exploded. All of the windows in the room had shattered.

The room itself looked like it hadn't been used in quite some time, as the once beautiful floor was now covered with the ash and snow that fell from the sky. The castle now looked to be a ruin. Something finally caught Nico's eye.

Strewn about the room were skeletal corpses. Nico stood up and slowly walked towards one of the pile of bones. His fingers trailed along the body's ribcage, noting burn marks. He stood up and approached another body, this one looked roughly intact. A young boy, around Nico's age, lay up against a pillar. His eyes were open and were an eerie blue. His body still looked almost alive. Nico touched the skin. He pulled his hand back immediately, feeling like he had been burned, but the body had been freezing. The boy was dressed in barbaric clothing of a sort Nico had never seen in Westeros before. A glint caught Nico's eye. He moved some snow off of the boy's lower half, revealing Riptide embedded into the boy's stomach.

Nico stood up and looked around frantically, but Percy was nowhere to be found. Why would he be? This place looked as if it were destroyed long ago. "What happened here?" Nico mumbled to himself.

"You wasted all your time in those woods and look what happened." Nico spun around to find Kinzie seated on the Iron Throne. "You failed everyone. Everyone you loved is dead, and you weren't here to help them." A low growling sound came from behind Nico. He turned his head but was met by a huge black object. Red eyes snapped open and a giant mouth opened in front of Nico, swallowing him whole.

Nico woke with a loud scream. He started breathing heavily as he felt something on his head. He could hear a sucking noise. His hair felt wet. Lupa sat nearby, watching something above Nico's head. "Lupa! What's happening?" Nico yelped.

_"Calm down, little one. You are fine," _Lupa replied. She grunted and laid her head back down. Nico reached a hand up to his head, feeling teeth along the surface of his head. Nico's eyes widened as he pried himself free. Nico spun around to look at his assailant.

He came face to face with a large mouth, with a faint mist was traveling inside of it. Nico followed the mist from the mouth to his nose. He yelped and ran his hand through the mist, breaking the connection. The thing finally pulled back, revealing itself to Nico.

It was a tall black thing with faces lining its body. Long black spikes traveled down its back. It had two arms of nothing but bone. The thing that Nico had thought was a tooth filled mouth was not a mouth at all, but a hood lined with barbs. Inside the hood, Nico could make out a shadowy face. The thing held out its hand, motioning for Nico to lie back down. "Lu-Lupa," Nico stuttered.

Lupa groaned and looked back at Nico. _"Calm down, silly child. It is only a Dream Eater," _she replied.

"Wh-What?"

_"A Dream Eater. It is harmless. It wanders into the mortal world to feed on the nightmares of people. You were having a nightmare, so it wanted to help."_

"Help? It looked like it was trying to eat me." The Dream Eater looked down dejectedly.

_"Nico, that being is the most harmless thing in the Gods' Wood. It was eating your dream so you could sleep peacefully. You were thrashing around pretty hard. I was about to wake you up when it came along."_

Nico rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. I'm sorry?" Nico cocked his head at the Dream Eater. This was so weird, Nico thought. The Dream Eater looked back at Nico. The faces on its robe smiled creepily at Nico. "Uh, carry on I guess." The Dream Eater shot forward through the air, clutching Nico with its bone hands. Nico shuddered as the hood was lowered back over his head. The faint mist once again poured from Nico's nose, traveling up into the hood. "At least it isn't trying to suck my face to get it out." He heard the Dream Eater chuckle, which made him shudder again.

* * *

><p>Charles sat against a tree in the castle garden. He tapped Calypso's journal against his knee. He finally had another moment to sit back and read it. He had skimmed a few more pages, noting that the writing was becoming more deranged as the time passed. He unwound the string from around the book and opened to the middle.<p>

Excommunication._ They have sent me into exile. They said I do not belong there, that my words are blasphemy. I will not let this stand. People will hear what I have to say. The Lord of Light speaks through me. They are the ones that are wrong. If he shows me these things in the fire, surely he wants me to make changes in his name._

_ I shall start my own church. I will make a coven with him, and he will bless my words. He will burn away all that oppose him. All of those other gods, they are nothing more than false gods. My Lord of Light is the only true god, and I shall help him reign supreme and unopposed._

_ Far to the north these "children" of the false god, Lycaon, walk amongst our realm. They must be purged. The family must be set down the path of light. I must free this world from its blindness. There is darkness in the fire. A great darkness, yet I can see eyes upon men._

Charles ran a hand through his hair as he read through the pages. This woman really was crazy. It was becoming easy to see how she fell down the path of insanity. Every passing page she seemed to reach a whole new level of madness. He flipped through a few more pages.

_The king will fall, and the kingdom will be plunged into chaos. This land is lost to the darkness. Yet I believe it is not beyond saving. I must help my Lord purge this kingdom, so that they may see his light and be set free from the evil of this world. Darkness will soon approach, blotting out the sun with its destruction._

_ My Lord's wrath will approach from across the sea. When it comes, nothing shall stand against his might. Olympus will be reduced to ash! They will see that they live in sin, and they will repent. It will be too late, though. They must turn now. It must start with the sacrifice of the direwolves. No other god should be worshipped, only the true Lord._

Charles rubbed his eyes and flipped through a few more pages. This woman was completely loony. She was a threat, loosed as she was.

_I feel hunted. Something watches me in the dark. I see it in the flames. A large creature with the eyes of a beast. It hunts me. It will come for me. My death. Fangs sunk into my chest. The bite of the wolf to end my Lord's prophet. The large wolf stalks me. Waiting. Watching. Biding its time. It will come for me. The night is dark and full of terrors._

_ Perhaps I can prevent this. Kill those that serve him. The direwolves must perish. Magic. They are the anchor. Perhaps I can learn magic. Defend myself against them. Destroy them. Find the wolf's chosen one. Kill the child._

_ What of the kingdom? I must prepare it for my Lord's arrival. Fire will purge this land. There is no stopping it. I must make preparations. An army. An army to spread his word. A following. I must have people to follow these teachings. I must find somewhere to start this._

Leo walked up to Charles and cleared his throat. Charles looked up at his brother. "Anything interesting?" Leo asked.

"I'll let you read it when I'm done," Charles replied. "The woman was mad. Paranoid might be another word for her."

"Anything we can use against her?"

"Her Lord of Light is Hyperion, but it sounds more like she was cultist. She was banished from the church for her beliefs. She viewed Hyperion as a more wrathful god that what we know him to be. Perhaps we could show it to the church, and have them come and talk to the people."

"Why did she come here?"

"I think she wanted to use us to start spreading her word. It seemed like she was afraid of something stalking her like prey. She mentioned a purge coming."

"Do believe any of it?"

Charles shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's possible that she saw things in the fire, shadows of things to come."

"Maybe it drove her mad," Leo suggested.

"Maybe." He stood up and pushed the journal into Leo's hands. "I think I've had enough of this. See what you can pull from it." Charles pushed past Leo and began to make his way inside.

"Charles?" Leo called after him.

Charles stopped walking to look back at Leo. "What?"

"C-Cicero is dead." Leo wasn't that surprised to not see sadness on his brother's face at the news. Leo figured that in Charles's mind Cicero had died when Calypso got her hands on him. Charles just grunted and continued walking inside. Leo pursed his lips and stared down at the journal in his hands.

* * *

><p>Nico sat on top of a rock, peering out at the grassy plane in front of him. Lupa sat vigilant nearby, growling at the slightest movement. <em>"We should not stay out here," <em>Lupa informed him.

Nico sighed and looked down at her from his perch. "Relax. I just want to look around a little. This place is beautiful," he told her.

_"It is the home of the gods. It is supposed to be beautiful, but that does not make it any less dangerous."_

"You said that Selene was relatively peaceful."

_"That will not stop her from smiting a mortal in her realm."_

"Fine fine. We can head back now, I guess." Nico jumped off of the rock, landing gracefully beside Lupa. The two strolled along quietly through the planes. A tiny lizard with the wings of a fly flew in front of Nico's face. Nico blinked at it with wide eyes. It let out a tiny growl and puffed smoke at Nico.

_"Shoo, little dragonfly," _barked Lupa, snapping her jaws at it. Nico looked over at her, still amazed at her new height. Her head was now at his eye level. Her paws had become the size of a buckler. Her teeth had elongated and looked like daggers in her mouth.

"What goes there?" Nico came to a halt at the voice. He peered around a rock to look at the source. A large grey creature sat on a rock. It had a massive body covered in fur. It rested on long arms. It had claws the size of short swords, and they glistened in the light. It had beady black eyes, that drooped lazily, and a scrunched up nose. A long tail wrapped partially around the beast. The creature eyed Nico, but made no move towards him. "Who," the creature paused to yawn, "are you?"

Nico crept towards the beast, drawn in by its eyes. Lupa growled and stepped in front of Nico. "I'm Nico. Who, or what, are you?" Nico asked.

The beast yawned again while eyeing Nico. _"He is Sloth, Nico. A being of concept."_

"Is he dangerous?" Sloth chortled lazily from its rock.

_"Very."_

"Oh, wolf. Your words, they hurt me. What makes you think I would hurt the boy?" Sloth asked dryly.

"You won't hurt me?" Nico asked.

Sloth eyed Lupa cautiously. "Not while she guards you."

"If she wasn't here?"

"I would eat well." There was a long silence until Nico yawned.

_"Creature, dispel your magic," _Lupa growled.

The creature waved one of its claws above its head. "Fine. I never have any fun."

Lupa grunted and walked a few paces away. She turned her head to look back at Nico. _"Come along, little one."_

"Wait," said Nico. "I want to talk to him."

Sloth arched a lazy brow at Nico. "Oh goodie. I always wanted to commune with a mortal," Sloth said sarcastically. Lupa growled at him. He let out a long sigh. "Fine. Ask what you will, human."

"If you are a Sloth, do you just sit around here all day?" Nico asked.

"You are in the presence of an immortal being, and that is the first question you ask?" Nico scratched the back of his head and shrugged. Sloth let out a long sigh. "I lounge around most days, moving every few days."

"How do you eat?"

"I am immortal, little boy. I can survive an eternity without food. That is not to say that I would not eat if the opportunity presented itself."

"So, if you were to eat another creature here, what happens to it?"

Sloth turned a lazy eye to look at Lupa. "Does he know nothing of this place?" Sloth let out another long sigh. "Anything that dies in this realm is reborn. If they did not, the realm would be fairly deserted."

"So, why is it that this realm is divided the same as my realm?"

Sloth chuckled. "You have it backwards, mortal. Your world divided its kingdom based on the boundaries of our realm," Sloth corrected him. "Your realm made its borders and took a prime deity to worship based on the location of each of the Holds. Your pantheon was then formed by combining each of the deities that were taken."

"Is there any god or goddess that I could actually see?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could meet any of them. You just wouldn't live long enough to speak to any of them." Sloth licked his lips.

Lupa lowered her head and growled. _"Nico, we should leave now,"_ Lupa warned. Nico nodded and climbed on Lupa's back.

"So soon? Stay. Relax. What could be so important that you couldn't rest for a few minutes," spoke Sloth. Lupa growled a final time and bounded off across the planes.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we will remain neutral through this whole war?" Edward asked, feeding Midna's horse a carrot. Midna quietly brushed her horse. Edward looked around the horse to stare at his sister. "Midna?"<p>

Midna blinked and shook her head. "Wh-What?" she asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She went back to brushing her horse.

"Liar. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, Midna, when will you learn that you can't lie to me?" Midna tossed him a glare. She huffed and pulled out a letter from her dress. Edward smiled and took the letter from her. "She wrote you?"

Midna nodded. "It's been a while."

"I'll say," mumbled Edward. "Divorce?"

Midna smiled. "Robert and Apollo want to be together again, and they are all fighting for a divorce."

"And what does this have to do with you?" Midna blushed. "Pursuing the crush finally?" Midna nodded. "About damn time. I swear it was so sickening watching the two of you growing up. I wanted to gag."

Midna rolled her eyes. "No more than I wanted to when you would melt over Martin or Nico."

Edward bit his lip. "I feel weird talking about him now that he's dead."

Midna frowned. "I'm sorry."

Edward shrugged and sighed. "Anyways, what else did she want?"

"She said to be ready to come visit if she asked," Midna replied.

"Oh how sweet. You can all shack up together," Edward said playfully. Midna rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat on a bench in the throne room, a set of armor sat next to her. She watched as Kinzie ordered several people around, adding final touches to the wedding decorations. It made her sick to think that her brother would be marrying her in several days. For all they knew, a baby born of Kinzie could come out with a forked tongue.<p>

Kinzie finally noticed Annabeth and strolled over to her. "Annabeth, if you aren't too busy, would you mind helping out?" Kinzie asked sweetly. Annabeth held in a gag at her sickening tone. "The wedding isn't very far away, and I want everything to be perfect."

Annabeth stood up. She straightened out her dress before turning a blank stare on Kinzie. "I know your game, snake," Annabeth informed her.

Kinzie blinked and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Cut the act, succubus. You may have my brother fooled, but I see you for what you really are."

Kinzie's smile dropped. "And what exactly are you going to do? I have done nothing wrong."

"I know you are behind all the talk of Percy becoming king."

Kinzie twirled her hair around her finger. "Annabeth, even if I were saying things like that, what is the harm in it?"

"Jason is the one we are fighting to give the throne to," Annabeth reminded her.

Kinzie shrugged. "What makes you think the kingdom will accept him as king? Luke fucked over his chances of ever becoming king. Besides, he is a boy, just like his brother."

Annabeth bit her lip. "I can't let you go around doing this. Our family has had enough damage done to it. We don't need to become the ruling family. I know that you are only doing this to benefit yourself."

Kinzie shrugged again, a smile playing across her lips. "You see, Annabeth, the thing about this kind of rumor is that it is hard to stop it when the rumor is true. There was no lie involved. Percy would indeed make a good king, a great king. He is everything the people could ask for. He is the ideal king, and the people will eventually cry out for him. Your father did a very good job raising him."

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to think of a response. Kinzie tilted her head to the side and smiled again. "Percy doesn't want to be king," Annabeth whispered.

"Percy doesn't know what he wants. Obviously. Look at his previous choice of a lover. Don't worry. I'll tell him, when he is on the throne and happy about it."

"And if he is never happy?"

"Then I guess it can be our little secret."

Annabeth's nostrils flared. "I will not let you do this, you bitch!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy turned his head at the sound of Annabeth yelling. He closed the music box in his hand and stood up from the throne. He briskly walked over to the two girls. He barely managed to grab Annabeth before she grabbed Kinzie's hair. "What is going on over here?" Percy asked, keeping his voice quiet yet firm.

"Your soon to be wife is conspiring to put you on the throne," Annabeth stated venomously.

Percy blinked at Annabeth. Kinzie smirked behind him, out of his line of sight. "Annabeth, I already talked to Kinzie about this subject. She promised me she wouldn't push the subject anymore." Kinzie's smirk grew.

"Percy, how can you not see how she's using you? She's doing this so she can gain power. She doesn't care about the rest of us. She's going to-"

"Enough!" Percy yelled. Annabeth's eyes widened. "I will not hear any more of this. I told you to leave Kinzie alone. She is not doing us any harm. She is soon to be part of this family. Do not let me hear you speaking of her so negatively again. Do I make myself clear?" Annabeth pursed her lips and nodded her head reluctantly. Percy huffed.

Annabeth's face hardened and she spun around on her heel. She picked up the set of armor from the bench. "Here. I had this made for you." Percy blinked down at the armor as it was thrust into his arms. Runes were etched across every piece of armor. Annabeth glared at Percy for a few more seconds before storming out of the throne room.

Kinzie's eyes flickered down to the music box clutched in Percy's hands. Her smirk was replaced by a frown for a few seconds before it returned to a smile. "Here, Percy, let me take care of that armor for you," she said sweetly. Percy smiled as she took it from him. Kinzie turned to walk away, making sure to bump Percy's hand. The music box fell from Percy's hand and shattered on the floor. Percy's eyes widened and he felt his body run cold. He kneeled down to try and pick up the pieces. "Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry."

Percy didn't respond. His face looked as broken as the music box. He picked up a few pieces with a shaking hand. It was gone. His only connection to Nico was gone. Percy sat down cross-legged in front of the shattered pieces and picked at them. Kinzie frowned, upset that even broken Percy was still concerned with that box. She rolled her eyes and walked away, satisfied with the knowledge that at least it was now destroyed. Percy picked up the silver wolf and closed his fist around it.

_That bitch destroyed the music box. Kill her! Percy's last bit of Nico has been destroyed, but he took the silver wolf. I feel I improved on my battle scenes, I hope. Also the Dream Eater was adapted from its original design. It was Asian culture, looking like Drowzee from Pokemon. However, I thought it would be an interesting thing to make the creature look scary, but being very harmless. And yes, I borrowed Sloth from Dragon Age. I'm hoping you liked both of Nico's scenes. Oh, and you'll finally find out who Nico's rescuer is next chapter. Any last minute guesses? You finally got to see the runes in action. The ones shown were the ones on the sword. I'll delve into the rest later. Also Nico's dream is very interesting, if you didn't read it in detail, you might want to go back. It has a lot of important stuff in it. And that's the last of Calypso's journal. What did you guys think? She'll be appearing again soon as well. There's been a lot of foreshadowing in her story, even back when she was trying to kill Charles and his family. I'm trusting that you can put the pieces together on your own. Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter, another big chapter. Stay awesome._


	24. Chapter 24

_Welcome to the new normal posting day for A Tale of Love and Thrones. What does that mean? It means you should check in on Saturdays instead of Tuesdays for new chapters. Tuesdays will now become my optional posting days, for when I feel generous, and have enough chapters, to give you an extra chapter. I just felt it would be more beneficial since school has started back, or will soon start back. So, this is another big chapter, but I'm not sure how you will like it. Just a reminder, Percy and Nico will end up happily back together again. I can actually tell you an estimate for what chapter they will reunite._

_I've been asked why is Kinzie so important, and while I did explain it some last chapter, I'll do a little more. Well, look at Percy's family, what do you see? A house on the verge of extermination. Triton and Percy are the only male heirs right now. They both are expected to carry on their house. Why hasn't Triton gotten married? He's busy fighting a war, for starters. There's also the reason that he has a required grief period that he is expected to wait before remarrying, given that time is now passed, being several months after Zelda's death. If Percy and Nico were able to marry, that rule would have applied to Percy as well. Now, what is so important about Percy having a child? Well, if I did kill Kinzie, like I'm going to, and Percy had no children, do you know what would happen to Percy? He would be required to marry again and again until he had a child, even though Nico was in the picture. Now, why does it have to be with Kinzie? I don't want to have to kill someone I like. Simple answer. I guess that's more than just a little explanation, but I don't really see it as a big deal to explain it, considering most of you already knew her purpose in this was to have a baby. But her story arc did end up becoming much larger than originally planned. By that I mean the, putting Percy on the throne, thing. Why am I telling you this? Because if I didn't, you all would be forming a riot because she won't be dying anytime soon. I kept the Nico still being alive a secret because that was only 3 chapters of torture, this might be around 15 chapters, just an estimate. I do not want to hear it that long, or have people jump ship. I do reserve the right to not talk about what this means for Percy and Nico, though._

_Sammi Levesque: Devotion right there. Well, I'm glad to have a new reader on this story. I imagine it would. This story has the longest chapters. I'm scared that people actually did stop reading and haven't come back yet to see that he's still alive. Lol. A whole day. I like the mysterious man chapters, mainly because I like the mysterious man. It's ok. All I do is write chapters for all of you all day._

_Luckyducky: That thing. Lol. That was all Bragi's idea. Crushing Percy's last remnants of hope before that reunion with Nico in a few chapters. Meh. I didn't expect many people to guess it. It'll become more clear later, at least the throne room part. You did a good job guessing, though. Pretty accurate. I'm sure Nico would read the child bedtime stories about his witch of a mother. I haven't actually decided what it was Calypso saw in the flame. I'm debating between two things. See you say you can't wait...but then..._

_PerseusBainoftheGorgons: I'm not really sure how to take that review. I mean, I know what it means, but I'm not really sure at why it had to be stated. I actually look at them as equals, both in this story and the books._

_Jaybird: Aww. Don't worry, I'd never kill Nico. Oh, gee, let me think. Well, if you hadn't said her, it could have been Kronos. I have something better for her in store than a death by Kronos._

_Reining: Yay! You're gonna need to have trust this chapter. It's just all part of my large plan. Forget all that stuff. The bitch broke the music box. She will die. Very slowly and painfully. Lol. Not mpreg, if that's what you're thinking. Nico just saw the future, that's all I say._

_PotatoesFTW: I mean, I thought about it a few chapters ago, when they were in Tartarus preparing for war. I'm sure it was super manly. Gay, he might be bi, but I believe gay. I know, she must die. A Twilight reference? I'm planning on making one of my own in the distant future, if you keep an eye on the character Edward._

_HeyItsAmber: Deep breaths. I'm down, but I know someone who will want to kill her more. Can you guess? I don't know what you're talking about :D. Tell you what? Does your dad read the smut too? If he does, I'm sure he'll enjoy CoL._

_Make-It-Now: Just no explanation. Just punch and walk away. Yep. He is. Next chapter._

_Awesome older sibling: /nods while trying to look serious. She'll die. Eventually. You're very violent. See, I make this point next chapter, actually from Annabeth, that a child should not be held responsible for the sins of the parent. But I mean, plenty of people hate that bitch. I'll just throw something in if it's a long ways down the line that you should come back and read the list. I loved Sloth too. I was originally going to have Nico meet Drakon in a similar way, but considering he would probably kill Nico, that idea got scrapped. I think the Dream Eater was my favorite of the two, though. For that reason of being scary, but harmless. The castle is not sentient. It works to defend. What you saw last chapter, was Annabeth running the castle via the throne. So, it can be manned, or it can work on its own. It meets the needs of people, while protecting. But it's not sentient. So crazy guys are hot, crazy girls are just crazy?_

_Happykid44: Shit. I'm gonna die. If you kill me, you can't see the end. I'll just throw that out there now. Well, I won't be haunted. By save, you mean? He will be out of the Gods' Wood next chapter, so I guess I won't be stalked. And yea, don't kill me. Not anymore, Saturday is now the main day._

_...I can't really find the words to put here. It's like I know I'm about to dig my own grave, and I just can't find words to save myself. I did explain all that up above, though. So maybe you all will show mercy on me? Again, just stick with me. I don't tend to let my readers down. Things just may not happen the way we all want them to. And if anyone gets confused on the castle, go read my shout out up there to Awesome older sibling. I'm just ready to get to next chapter, and then 30, at this point. What's 30? I'm estimating that to be around when the Battle for Olympus takes place. Estimate, let me make that clear. Anyways, enough of that. Let's get on with the chapter. I'll go fetch my own noose._

_Warning: Smut this chapter. Be warned. Sex. Gay sex. Slash. There is sex ahead between two guys._

_Disclaimer: I actually made use of the warning. Haven't had that in a few chapters. I wonder why that is? Oh yea. I had Nico 'die'. Anyways, I just had to be legit, so I do not get in trouble or whatever._

Chapter 24

Percy stood beside Kinzie as the two of them greeted the guests from the major families. They would play host for the next few days until it was time for the wedding. Kinzie took Percy's hand. She hummed happily to herself as they waited. He gave her a lopsided smile in return. Tension had seemed to ease up over the past month, which Percy was thankful for. Some part of him was finally coming to terms with the reality of his situation. He had grown fonder of Kinzie over the past month. The only argument that they had had was over the exclusivity of the wedding ceremony. Kinzie wanted it to only to be accessible to the noble families, while Percy wanted it open to the people of Atlantis as well. Putting his foot down, Percy had won the argument, and now their reception was going to be turned into a festival.

Triton had returned from the war the day before, much to Percy's relief. He was more of a people person, rather than a Lord. He smiled at the sight of his sister, Alope, coming up the steps with the rest of the Stark guests. "Hello, brother," Alope greeted, pulling Percy into a hug. Percy kissed her on the cheek and greeted the other guests. Riku, Boromir, Artemis, Alope, Midna, Edward, and Susan had all traveled to see this wedding. They were probably the largest group of guests that any of the families would be sending, considering they were not involved in the war.

"Why can't our castle be this big?" asked Susan as she looked around. Edward just rolled his eyes at her. He crossed his arms and tossed a dirty look at Percy, who blinked back at him in confusion.

Percy cleared his throat, looking down the steps at the next group of guests approaching. He turned to Kinzie with a smile. "Triton's in the throne room, if you want to show them in, Alope," Percy said. Alope nodded and ushered her group towards the throne room.

Artemis was about to walk through the doors of the throne room when she noticed the golden curls of her brother coming up the steps. "Apollo!" she exclaimed. She ran up to her brother and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. Everyone stared at them for a moment, but Alope told them to leave them be, and they went into the throne room. Following Apollo into the castle, Robert, Martin, Arya, and Rachel came inside.

Apollo grabbed Artemis's hand and the two walked over to where the others were greeting Percy. Martin narrowed his eyes at Kinzie as they shook hands, making sure to squeeze her hand a little tighter than necessary. Apollo did not seem too fond of Kinzie either, when it came his turn to greet her. He was about to open his mouth to say something to her, but Robert clapped a hand over his mouth, fully aware that it probably was not something very nice.

Robert cleared his throat, looking towards Percy. "I think we'll see your brother now, Percy," Robert declared. Percy nodded, giving Apollo an odd look. Percy and Kinzie led the group into the throne room, where the Stark family was finishing up with Triton. Arya and Midna locked gazes as the Starks passed them on the way out.

Triton stood up from the throne at the sight of Robert. "Robert, you're here. I was wondering when you would arrive," Triton said with a smile. He walked down the steps and clapped Robert on the shoulder.

Robert smiled back at him. "Sorry. We would have been here sooner, but we were waiting for Martin to get back from the field," he replied.

Triton's eyes shifted to Apollo and Artemis. "I feel a little uneasy about having all of the Grace children under one roof. I don't want any harm to come to them."

"We'll make sure they are all protected," Percy proclaimed. Triton glanced over at him and nodded.

Triton gave a smile. "Well, I'm sure you all are weary from your travel. I'll have you shown to your room now if you like."

Percy and Kinzie broke away from the others upon exiting the throne room. They went back to the entry hall to greet more guests, only to find new ones already arriving. Macaria, Harmonia, Maven, and Andraste had arrived for the La Rue family, and Macaria for the di Angelos. Macaria offered Percy a small sad smile as they hugged. She seemed hesitant to touch Kinzie, as if the girl was plagued. Percy cleared his throat. "Your family just arrived before you did, Maven," Percy informed the blonde. Maven smiled and thanked Percy for telling her. Another thing Percy found good about the wedding was that it was a reunion for a lot of people. Some of these people had not seen each other in months, for the war had nearly made it impossible for visiting one's family now.

Percy motioned towards the throne room and he led the new group inside to see Triton. "Welcome," Triton said, once again seated on the throne. His eyes landed on Macaria, a frown forming on his lips. "I don't suppose Zagereus or Bianca will be coming, will they?"

Macaria shook her head. "Zagereus sent a raven to inform you that he was too busy with the war right now to make the journey," she replied hesitantly.

Triton huffed. "Your brother can be a horrible liar sometimes."

Percy tossed Triton a warning look. "It's fine," Percy assured Macaria. Macaria looked over at Percy and nodded. Percy frowned when she looked away from him again. Triton had told him about Zagereus separating from them. Apparently, none of their family was happy about this.

* * *

><p>Nico walked alongside Lupa as the two neared the border of the haven of the woods. He kept a hand clasped in her warm fur as they walked in silence. The two of them froze when they heard a twig crack. Nico looked behind them, but found nothing there. He scanned the area just to be cautious, but once again found nothing. Lupa seemed on edge as well. She was growling and her fur was standing on end. Nico's eyes finally landed on the small twig that had cracked a few feet away.<p>

Whatever it was, it had gotten very close to them. Nico bit his lip as he looked up at the dead trees that surrounded them. He didn't like this place. Something wasn't right here. "Lupa, what is this place?" Nico asked in a hushed voice.

_"Drakon and Lycaon battled here long ago. Drakon was angry that Lycaon's children lived while his were murdered," _Lupa replied, not taking her eyes off of the dead woods.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place."

_"We do not venture to this part of Lycaon's domain. It is cursed."_

Nico glanced over at Lupa. "Is there something here?"

_"There are far worse things in this realm than Sloth, little one. Darker things lurk here. It is their hunting ground."_

"I want to go," Nico whispered. He reached for his bow, but remembered he didn't have it. He cursed under his breath. His weapons had not been there when he had woken up in the woods. Lupa lowered herself so that Nico could climb on her back. She bounded away as fast as she could. Nico looked up at the trees as they passed them by. Red eyes watched him from all around. Impish laughter could be heard from the shadows as they passed.

A dark blur flew from one of the trees, throwing Nico off of Lupa. A second blur flew down, barreling into Lupa. Nico stared up in fear at the dark creature standing over him. It had long black horns that ran down its back. It had slanted red eyes with black snake irises and sharp fangs. Its hands were massive, with large razor sharp claws. A black tail swung behind it, reminding Nico of a lizard's tail. It opened its mouth and let out a loud roar at Nico's face, blowing his hair back.

_"Don't touch him!" _Lupa warned, trying to get passed the other creature. Nico crawled backwards until his back hit a tree. He hit the ground as the massive creature swung its claw at his face. The impact shattered the bark of the tree, sending fragments all around Nico.

"Lupa, help!" Nico yelled, stumbling away. The beast grasped Nico's leg just before he got out of reach, digging its large claws into the skin. "Lupa!"

_"Hold on, little one!"_ Lupa yelled back. She howled loudly, sending a heavy breeze through the air. Nico gritted his teeth and kicked the creature in its face, managing to break free. He rolled out of the way as the monster swung at him, only suffering a cut across his hip.

A loud howl rang through the air, making the trees waver. The creatures froze and looked around. Nico took the opportunity to put a little distance between him and his monster. After a moment, the monsters recovered. The one after Nico lunged at him, pinning Nico to the ground. He snarled over Nico, letting out another loud roar. Nico turned his head to try to avoid the smell hitting his face.

A massive grey wolf jumped from the shadows of the trees and knocked the monster off of Nico. It shot forward and pounced on the beast. It had large canines, which it sank into the creature's throat before ripping it out. The creature turned grey and its body slowly turned to ash, evaporating into the air. The large wolf then turned on the other creature. It let out a loud howl, making the ground shake. Nico yelled and covered his ears, the sound was nearly deafening. A tree root shot out of the ground and impaled the second monster through the chest, turning it to ash as well.

The large wolf walked up to Lupa and stared her down for a moment. It finally turned its attention on Nico, padding over to the frightened boy. Nico gulped as he stood before the massive beast. Its fur was grey like Lupa. Its canines were slightly larger than Lupa's, as well as filed to a sharper point. Its paws were huge, Nico thought they had to shake the very ground when the beast ran. It stood several feet above Nico's head, the size of a small shop building.

Nico finally looked at the beast's eyes. They were a golden yellow at first, but slowly shimmered to a warm brown. A chill ran across Nico's body, his hair standing on end. He was strangely calm, considering he was standing before such a massive creature. Those eyes were comforting. They were warm and reminded Nico of his father's eyes. Then something finally clicked in Nico's mind. He had seen this wolf before. He had seen those eyes before. His memories slowly crept back to the front of his mind.

He was a young boy, when they had first met, only six years old. He held his father's hand as Hades led Nico and Zagereus through the woods. Lupa barked as she followed behind Morgrem and Grey Wind, so small in size compared to the two of them. They made their way deep into the woods. Zagereus would point out plants from time to time, wanting Nico to identify them.

They finally came to a stop in a small clearing. Hades let go of Nico's hand, letting the boy play with Lupa. Zagereus sat down on a log nearby, keeping a vigilant eye on Nico. Hades kept his eyes on the woods. Nico perked up when he heard soft movement from the woods. Through the trees, he could make out a large grey wolf stalking by slowly. All three of the wolfs lay down on the ground, wagging their tails. Hades kneeled down and bowed his head. Zagereus got off his log and followed his father's example. Nico just blinked at them in confusion.

The wolf finally approached them, passing by a large tree with a face etched into it. Upon reaching the other side, a man stood in the wolf's place. He was around the height of Hades, but a little thinner. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that had a hint of something beastly in them. He wore a dark grey cloak with a hood that resembled a wolf that fell behind his head. He stared down at Hades for a moment, but then his eyes soon landed on Nico. A small smile spread across the man's face as he approached the small boy.

The man kneeled down in front of Nico. "Hello, Nico. It has been a few years since I gave you Lupa. Tell me, how is she?" the man asked gently.

Nico looked down at Lupa. "She's amazing," Nico replied, blinking at the man. "You're not going to take her away, are you?"

The man smiled at Nico. "No, she is yours, do not worry." He stood back up and faced Hades. He signaled for Hades to stand, which he and Zagereus did. "You are here for Hazel's wolf I take it?" Hades nodded. The man whistled and a large white wolf padded out from the trees. In its mouth was a small black wolf. The white wolf walked up to Hades and dropped the pup at his feet before vanishing back into the woods. "Her name is Luna, treat her well."

"I shall," Hades said with a bow of his head.

"Then I suppose our business here is once again done," the man replied with a warm smile. He looked back down at Nico again. He walked back over and crouched down. He leaned in so only Nico could hear him. "We shall meet again, little child." A sad smile spread across his face. "Your life was full of tragedy from the day you were born. You will be my chosen one, little child. Know you are meant for great things." He stood back up and walked back to the trees. He nodded at Hades. He looked back at Nico one final time. "Until we meet again." He stepped back behind the tree. The massive wolf bounded forth from the other side, vanishing into the shadows of the forest.

Nico drifted back to reality. He stared back up at the massive wolf in front of him. This was the same wolf, he was sure of it. The wolf lowered its head to be at the same level with Nico. Nico slowly reached a hand out to touch the large creature's nose. Those brown eyes stared back at Nico. "I know you," Nico whispered. "Lycaon."

* * *

><p>Jason tapped his finger against the wooden table as he sat in the library with Thalia. She had dragged him down to the library this morning, wanting to be as uninvolved in the wedding as possible. Though, she also claimed to want to research magic. "Now that we know magic can be used again, we should look into what our family was given," she told him.<p>

"Father said it was very powerful, a great gift from Hyperion," Jason mumbled back, carelessly flipping through the pages of his book.

"You're not being helpful at all." Jason sighed and leaned back in his chair. The library door creaked open. Jason and Thalia turned to see who had come in, smiles appearing on their faces upon seeing the two new arrivals.

"Apollo! Artemis!" they both exclaimed, jumping up from the table. The siblings all embraced, the older set of twins leaning their heads down on top of the younger twins.

"Artemis, it's been so long since we last saw you," Thalia said, still holding on to her sister.

Artemis smiled and patted Thalia's back. "I know. I'm sorry, but after what happened with father and Luke taking over, it made it very hard to visit. Then you all fled the capital, and I didn't know where you all went," she replied. She tossed a look over at Apollo. "Though, now that Apollo told me where you all originally went, I shouldn't have been surprised." Apollo grinned back at her.

"How have you two been?" Apollo asked, looking between Jason and Thalia.

Jason shrugged. "I've been fine. Triton is carrying me into battle with him, which I am thankful for," he replied.

"And I couldn't ask for a safer place to be," added Thalia. Artemis and Apollo nodded.

"Life is getting rough," Artemis said, sounding sad.

"The people hate us because of Luke," Jason said with a dark look. "This isn't fair."

"Father should have been stricter on him," mumbled Thalia. "Even if Luke is Hermes's son, father still had a hand at raising him."

"We'll be lucky to stay the royal family at this point."

"We'll do what we can," Apollo said firmly.

"You have to be able to show people you aren't like Luke, Jason. Prove to them that you would make a good king, that you deserve the throne," added Artemis.

"What if I have doubts about it myself?" asked Jason. "A lot of talk has been going around here lately, according to Thalia. I think they want Percy to be king."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Percy would never want to be king. He's too much of a people person. He would hate the job," the blond mused.

"That doesn't stop them from talking."

* * *

><p>Percy had just collapsed onto his bed when there was a knock at his door. He sighed and walked over to it. Martin stood on the other side, a nervous look on his face. "Martin? Are you ok?" Percy asked.<p>

"I'm ok," Martin replied, stepping into the room. "How about you?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess."

Martin looked around the room for a moment before looking back at Percy. "And this wedding?"

"What do you mean?" Percy cocked his head to the side. Martin raised an eyebrow at him. Percy sighed. "Not you too. We're best friends, you're supposed to have my back."

"I do, Percy." Martin sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "I just want what's best for you. Kinzie doesn't seem like someone you would want to marry."

"She's not bad. I don't know why people seem to think otherwise. Nico and Annabeth have both told me they despised her."

"Speaking of which, how are you holding up?" Martin asked.

"I-I'm getting by. I think I'm coming to turns with the fact that Nico isn't coming back." Percy reached over to his desk and picked up the silver wolf. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving him, but I can't bring him back."

Martin nodded, watching Percy sadly. "Perhaps there are other people you could be with, though."

"Like who?" Percy asked, placing the wolf back onto the table.

Martin fidgeted nervously. He sat down on Percy's bed. "I-Just people, you know?"

Percy laughed and sat down next to Martin on the bed. "Well, I need to think about starting a family, and I don't think anyone will quite live up to Nico in my eyes."

Martin stared at the ground, nodding his head. "She just-I don't know. Something doesn't seem right about her."

"I don't think she's a bad person."

"I just-I care about you, you know?"

Percy patted Martin's leg. "I know you do."

"I really don't think you do," Martin mumbled. Percy tilted his head to the side. "Just be careful is all I'm saying. I'll always be here for you."

Percy gave him a smile. "Thanks, Martin, that means a lot."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Septums had gathered into a small dining room in their wing of the castle for breakfast. Rachel was speaking to Maven enthusiastically, eager to catch up on lost time with her sister. Maven smiled back at Rachel as she talked, feeding her son, Carl, as she listened. Robert kept glancing over at Martin, who was being abnormally quiet. "Are you alright?" Robert finally asked.<p>

Martin blinked, tearing his eyes away from his food. "What?" he asked, not having heard Robert.

"I said, are you alright? You seem rather down."

Martin sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "Percy's getting married," Martin mumbled, spearing a grape, but not eating it.

Robert raised a brow as he drank from his chalice. "Perhaps you should have made a move."

"I wanted to give him some time to mourn Nico."

Robert sighed. "Yes, but Kinzie doesn't seem like the type of person to be as nice as you. If it makes you feel any better, Apollo doesn't like her, either. I am sure he would listen, should you want to rant about her for a while."

"I don't see the point. Percy will never see me that way. I mean, first he chose Nico, and now he's choosing to marry Kinzie. I'll never stand a chance."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Rachel interjected, having ended her conversation to listen to her brothers. "You should at least throw it out there so Percy knows how you feel."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then at least you tried," Maven said, offering him a smile.

"Stealing him away right before his wedding?"

"It would make a love story for the ages," Rachel said, spearing a piece of meat and stuffing it into her mouth.

Robert smiled. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Rachel. "So, how are you dealing with the news that Zagereus isn't coming?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess. He sent a raven explaining things. He's not very happy with the wedding either. I can't believe he and Triton got into a fight."

"They've never fought," Maven said. "They've always been very close."

Robert nodded his head, stuffing some fruit into his mouth. "Triton is just stubborn," he mumbled.

"And prideful," Rachel added. Robert chuckled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Percy walked through the gardens, Kinzie attached to his arm. He watched as a few women went around gathering some flowers for the wedding. "How can you not be upset that Zagereus and Bianca aren't coming?" Kinzie asked with a pout.<p>

Percy turned his head to look at her. He just shrugged his shoulders. "We're in the middle of a war, Kinzie. I can't expect him to stop fighting to come to a wedding. Ulfric and Ares aren't coming, but you aren't complaining about that," Percy reminded her.

"That's because they aren't mad about this. This is an insult. You should be offended."

Percy chuckled. "It's not a big deal. I can understand where Zagereus is coming from. This is seen as an insult to Nico's memory, and to the rest of their family."

"Do you feel that way?" Kinzie inquired.

Percy sighed. "I'm just trying to get on with my life. Nico isn't coming back. I've learned to accept that. I need to start thinking about my future, and the future of this family."

Kinzie smiled and leaned up to place a kiss on Percy's cheek. "I'm glad you're finally coming around to all of this. I was beginning to fear you'd leave me alone on the alter."

Percy chuckled again. "I wouldn't do that. I just needed some time, you know?" Kinzie nodded her head.

Percy looked up as three people approached. He and Kinzie took a step apart and kneeled before the approaching group. The High Mother, Iris, the Revered Mother, Fleecy, and the Grand Archivist and head of the Order of Drakon, Terminus, approached them. "You may rise, children," Iris spoke, keeping a serious face. Percy looked up at her from time to time, but found the woman to be intimidating. She looked to be a kind elderly woman, but she radiated such power that it tended to intimidate those around her. She didn't wield magic. She wielded something more, divine power. She was the closest mortal to Magna Mater, and the goddess acted through her.

Percy cleared his throat and looked back up at Iris. "Is there something we can do for you, Your Graces and Your Eminence?" he asked, bowing his head again.

Iris finally offered him a warm smile. "We would like to talk to you for a moment, Perseus," Iris said. She looked over at Kinzie, who nodded her head furiously and walked off. Iris patted her hands on her dress and cleared her throat. "Now then, we need to have a pre-marital discussion with you before we have the ceremony tomorrow." Percy nodded his head.

"We just want to make sure that this is what you truly wish," Fleecy said. "Marriage is a holy covenant that should not be entered into lightly."

Percy exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "This is what I want," he replied.

Terminus raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Are you sure, my boy?" he asked Percy. Terminus had been not only a teacher for Percy in his childhood, but was also like a grandfather to him. He respected the man's opinion very much, and it was disappointing to hear he was questioning Percy like this.

"I'm sure."

"You haven't forgotten what her family did-?" Fleecy started.

"No, I haven't forgotten," Percy mumbled. "That was Luke, though, not Kinzie."

"Then hopefully the flames of marriage will give us a good omen tomorrow," Iris said sadly. "I just wanted to offer you a chance to change your mind."

Percy shook his head. "I don't need to change my mind. I appreciate all of your concern, though." He offered them a lopsided smile.

"I take it Terminus and Fleecy have talked to you and Kinzie about the ceremony?"

Percy nodded. "They did."

Iris sighed. "I remember your parents' wedding." Percy smiled. "I must say I'm a little disappointed."

Percy frowned at the High Mother. "Why is that?"

"I don't see the love that those two held in you when you look at Kinzie." Percy stared down at the ground.

"I think you would have approved of this marriage more than you would have my last partner," Percy mumbled.

Iris raised her eyebrows. "Do not judge me so quickly, my boy. I serve Magna Mater, I do not share the beliefs that the order of Hyperion has enforced." Percy blinked at her. "I knew about your relationship with the di Angelo boy. Did you not think such a thing would not reach my ears?"

"You could make many lives easier if you took a stand in matters like this, like Robert and Arya's."

"We prefer to stay neutral in all of this. I do not wish to start a controversy."

"But people would listen to you," Percy reasoned.

Iris's lips thinned. "I will not hear any more regarding this." Percy sighed, but nodded his head.

Terminus cleared his throat. "If you change your mind before the ceremony, you may come to one of us," he informed Percy.

Percy shook his head slowly. "That won't be necessary." He smiled at his old mentor. "Thank you, though."

"Then I suppose our business here is done," Fleecy stated firmly. "We will see you tomorrow at the ceremony."

* * *

><p>Midna closed the door behind her. Arya looked up from playing with Brom to see who had come in the door. Arya smiled up at her. "I see you decided to come after all," she said, handing Brom a toy horse and standing up.<p>

"I wanted to see you," Midna replied, taking a few steps farther into the room. "Is Robert here?"

Arya smiled and shook her head. "I said in the letter he wanted to be with Apollo. He's probably out with him, but he wouldn't care."

"Do you think you'll be able to get that divorce?"

Arya frowned. "We're not sure. Robert wants to talk to the High Mother while she is here, but Apollo is nervous about it. If she says no..."

Midna nodded, understanding the implications. "So what are you all going to do?"

"Apollo said he wanted us to wait until we got back home to talk to the Revered Mother of Alagaesia before we try talking to Iris."

"Is Robert's family ok with this?"

Arya nodded. "They are. I haven't said anything to my family, but he's probably too busy with war to care."

"My brothers just got back from seeing your family, actually," said Midna, sitting down on the bed.

Arya nodded again, a frown appearing on her face. "Leo wrote me a letter." She ran a hand through Midna's hair. "Have you spoken to your father?"

Midna chuckled. "I don't know how understanding he would be, considering our parents hate each other right now."

"Perhaps the future will hold a different answer."

"Perhaps," Midna replied, leaning into Arya's touch.

"Rachel came up with another plan, should the first plan fail."

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>All the major families had gathered in the main dining hall for dinner. Percy and Kinzie sat next to each other, Kinzie wanting to make use of all their time together before they had to separate for the night. Percy's eyes flittered around to the various people in the room. Some were caught up in various conversations, but others were worrying him. There was definitely an air of tension in the room. It had also started to affect some of the more attentive guests, who fidgeted in their seats. Triton, Kinzie, and Hylla received the bulk of the dirty looks that some of the guests gave out, but Percy found himself receiving a few as well.<p>

"Can you pass the butter?" Kinzie asked Martin, who sat across from her. Martin just gave her a murderous look and tossed the plate of butter in her general direction. Kinzie blinked back in surprise at the boy's action. She turned to Percy, who just shrugged, telling her to drop it. Percy looked across the table from him at Apollo, who had been staring at him the entire time.

"Everything's fine, Percy," Apollo said with a reassuring smile. Percy nearly choked on a piece of bread when Apollo's leg rubbed against his under the table. Kinzie shot Apollo a dirty look. Apollo just smiled innocently back at her, as if he did not know what her problem was.

When they were finally adjourned from the table, Percy decided he would walk Kinzie up to her room, so the two walked off slowly in the direction of her room. Kinzie stopped in her tracks when she spotted Apollo leaning against a wall. Percy looked between the two as Kinzie shot Apollo a death glare.

"Don't you two look so adorable together?" Apollo mused, pushing off the wall. He stepped up to Percy and looped his arm through Percy's, causing Kinzie's nostrils to flare.

"If you don't mind, we wanted some private time," Kinzie informed him.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of private time later." Apollo leaned his head on Percy's arm, rubbing a hand up and down Percy's arm. "I'd like some private time with Percy right now." He winked at Kinzie, who turned red. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands at her sides.

"Am I missing something?" Percy asked.

Apollo smiled at him. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over, Percy."

Kinzie straightened. "I think Percy will have to decline your request tonight," Kinzie said with a smirk.

Percy turned his head towards Kinzie. "But I haven't seen Apollo in a while," Percy told her.

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up later."

"No time like the present, though," Apollo said, yanking Percy away from Kinzie. He leaned on Percy's shoulder and ran a hand through Percy's hair. Kinzie huffed. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Percy for you tonight." He winked at Kinzie, who only grew angrier.

Apollo froze when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to find Robert glaring down at him. Apollo bit his lip as he detached himself from Percy's arm. "I think I need to talk to you," Robert whispered in Apollo's ear.

"But-"

"Now!" Robert yelled, dragging Apollo off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Harmonia stood behind Piper, brushing her sister's hair. Andraste sat nearby on Piper's bed, imitating Harmonia's actions with her doll. "I've missed you," Piper whispered, looking at Harmonia in the mirror.<p>

Harmonia smiled back at her. "I've missed you, too. Father wanted to know how you were doing. He wanted to make sure that you were safe here," she told Piper.

"I am. These runes in the castle seem to make this castle the safest place in all of Westeros."

"I think he regrets letting you go to Olympus."

"I missed Jason."

"I'm not sure how father feels about supporting him."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't he want to?" Piper asked.

Harmonia shrugged. "I think he is doing this more because of his loyalties towards the di Angelos and the Jacksons than for Jason." Harmonia frowned. "Do you think Jason would make a good king?"

"I don't know," Piper whispered. "There are times he makes me believe he should sit on that throne, but other times he just doesn't seem ready."

"Eros said he needed to grow up some more."

Piper nodded. "I can see that. It doesn't change the fact that I will stand beside him through all of this." She turned around on the stool when Harmonia was finished. "I am thankful that none of our family has been lost yet in this."

Harmonia bit her lip. "I worry a lot. I don't want our family to be butchered like the Jacksons or di Angelos."

"We won't be."

"You sound so sure about that," Harmonia said with a small smile.

"I feel confident about it. I feel confident that we will win this war."

"I hope you're right, for all of our sakes."

* * *

><p>Robert tossed Apollo into his room, slamming the door behind him. He crossed his arms as he stared down at Apollo, who sat down nervously on his bed. He stared back at Robert with large fearful eyes. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for Robert to say something. Robert finally shook his head and ran his hands down his face. "What the hell was that back there?" Robert asked sternly.<p>

"I-I was-" Apollo started, but Robert cut him off.

"You were flirting with Percy! I thought that was over! Gods, Apollo, you've done this ever since I got married! You threw yourself at Percy trying to make me jealous, but I thought that would be over now that I'm giving you what you want! Have you just given up hope that we'll prevail in this?"

Apollo shook his head furiously, his curls bouncing around on top of his head. "That's not it, I swear!" He bit his lip, looking close to tears.

"Do you mind explaining it to me then?" Robert asked harshly.

"I was trying to see if Percy would falter in his devotion to Kinzie! Percy doesn't love her, I can tell. I just wanted to prove that point to her. I didn't mean for you to see that. I just thought I could stop this wedding before tomorrow, maybe even give your brother a chance at having Percy."

Robert narrowed his eyes at Apollo, watching him carefully. "You could have at least told me first," he mumbled after a minute. "Fucking hell, can you not do that again?" Apollo nodded. Robert walked towards Apollo, standing between his legs. He leaned down and grabbed the back of Apollo's hair lightly, yanking it back. He leaned in and placed a rough kiss to Apollo's lips. "You are mine, don't forget that," he whispered when he pulled back.

Apollo's breathing picked up as Robert tossed him farther back on the bed. Robert climbed on top of him and started attacking Apollo's neck. Apollo wrapped an arm around Robert's neck, pulling him closer. Robert's hand traveled down to Apollo's belt, making quick work of getting it off. Next, he yanked Apollo's shirt off, letting his hands slide across Apollo's smooth skin.

Apollo started to unbutton Robert's shirt as the taller blond bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a loud moan from Apollo. Once Robert's shirt was off, Apollo latched his hands onto Robert's back, letting his nails slide down across Robert's strong back. Robert pressed a knee between Apollo's legs, making the smaller blond gasp.

Robert worked to unbutton Apollo's pants. Apollo's hands traveled down to help in sliding them off of his hips. Robert slid in between Apollo's hips after the pants were off, inserting his tongue into Apollo's mouth. He thrust himself against Apollo, causing the younger blond to moan into the kiss. "Off," Apollo whispered, tugging on Robert's pants. Robert chuckled and made quick work of his pants.

He lay back down on top of Apollo, biting on the boy's shoulder. Apollo gasped and dug his nails into Robert's back. He wrapped his leg around Robert, wanting friction with his lover. Robert yanked Apollo's undergarments down, revealing the blond's firm ass.

Robert slid himself out of his undergarments. He licked his lips as he kneeled over Apollo. Apollo raised his hands to trail down Robert's well defined chest, relishing in the muscles there. Robert grasped Apollo's manhood, stroking it. "Fuck the foreplay," Apollo growled.

Robert chuckled and leaned down to nibble on Apollo's ear. "Someone's impatient," Robert whispered seductively.

"We haven't had sex in like a week. I have needs, dammit." Robert leaned back and laughed. "It's not funny."

"You're cute when you're like this."

"And you're hot when you're jealous."

Robert raised a brow. "Am I?"

Apollo bit his lip. "I wanted you so bad back in Olympus when you were mad at me for ignoring you." Robert suddenly groaned, letting his head fall back. "What is it?"

"I forgot the oil."

"Well, go get some."

"I don't want to have to go hunt some down. If someone asked what it was for, what would I-" Robert stopped talking when a low humming sound came from the nightstand. The two blonds turned their heads to stare as a small bottle of oil suddenly appeared there. "How-"

"This castle is now creepy," Apollo whispered, afraid the castle might hear him.

Robert rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle. "Whatever. It's alright in my book. It gave me what I needed, so that I can give you what you need." To emphasize this, Robert ground his hips into Apollo, making the boy moan.

Robert applied some oil to his fingers and lined them up with Apollo's entrance. He started off with one finger, sliding it in carefully. He moved it around a bit, making Apollo squirm beneath him. Robert knew Apollo's body well enough by this point to easily find Apollo's prostate. Soon the blond gasped and arched his back off the bed. Robert grinned and stopped moving his finger. "Rob, don't tease," Apollo whined.

"But you're so cute when I tease you." Apollo just rolled his eyes and spread his legs more for his lover. Robert took the hint to add a second finger, quickly working to stretch Apollo out.

Soon Apollo was writhing beneath him, wanting Robert inside of him. "Rob, please." Robert licked his lips and pulled his fingers out. He coated his manhood with some oil and lined the tip up with Apollo's entrance. Robert slowly slid inside Apollo, dragging a long moan from Apollo's lips. Once he was fully inside, Robert sat still. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Apollo's lips. When he pulled back, Apollo leaned up to make it last longer. Robert smiled warmly down at his lover, running a hand through his beautiful curls. "Move," Apollo commanded.

Robert chuckled, but didn't move. "Not quite yet."

Apollo pouted. "Rob," Apollo whined. He tried to move his hips, but Robert held them firmly in place.

Robert leaned down and sucked on Apollo's neck. He trailed his tongue up Apollo's neck to his ear. He licked the earlobe before whispering to Apollo. "Tell me who you belong to."

Apollo moaned as his head rolled back. "You," Apollo whispered.

"What was that?" Robert asked with a grin, giving Apollo a single thrust.

Apollo's eyes were clouded with lust, his chest rising and falling heavily. "I belong to you, Robert, and only you." Robert grinned and gave Apollo a deep kiss. Apollo placed a hand on the back of Robert's neck to keep Robert there. Robert finally started thrusting his hips, driving directly into Apollo's prostate. Apollo seemed to fall to pieces below Robert, his eyes drifting closed.

Robert clutched Apollo's hips tightly and started to drive into Apollo mercilessly. A constant string of moans started pouring from Apollo's mouth. Robert lifted Apollo's legs to his shoulders to give him better access. He continued to slam into Apollo causing the blond below him to moan louder with each thrust. Sweat started to form on their bodies as the two continued their session of love making.

Apollo's head rolled to the side, letting his mouth freely hang open to release his moans. Robert leaned down and bit on Apollo's neck. Apollo's hands grabbed onto Robert's thighs as his lover continued to piston in and out of him. Robert grabbed Apollo's chin, forcing him to look back at him. He planted a passionate kiss to Apollo's lips. Apollo returned it by sucking on his bottom lip, and the older blond moaned in return.

Robert soon felt his lover tighten around him, signaling Apollo's nearing release. Apollo lowered his hand to try and touch himself, but Robert pinned his hands above his head. "No touching," Robert growled. Apollo just moaned back at him, unable to form a coherent word. Apollo let out a loud scream, releasing his seed across his chest. Robert, unable to take the tightening muscles around him, emptied himself into his lover. He gave Apollo a few more thrusts before pulling out of him and collapsing next to him.

Apollo rolled over to face him, running a hand through Robert's now damp hair. "That was very amazing," he said, leaning in to chastely kiss Robert. Robert smiled and reached over to retrieve his discarded undergarments, using it to clean himself and Apollo up with.

Apollo laid his head down on Robert's chest as Robert pulled the covers over them. "I love you," Robert mumbled into Apollo's hair.

"I love you too," Apollo replied sleepily. Robert smiled to himself as he nuzzled into Apollo's hair and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Percy exhaled as his mother finished getting him ready. He found himself oddly nervous and unable to sit still. He was fully aware of all the tension in the room, but was thankful it was not directed at him. All of his sisters and his mother were shooting Triton death glares every now and then. "I feel very unwelcome in my own home," Triton remarked, feeling brave enough to be blunt about the tension. Triton had hoped that Alope would have taken his side, but he had no such luck.<p>

"How can you let Percy marry that mean lady?" Reyna asked, pouting in the corner while Annabeth brushed her hair.

"I still can't believe you practically forced Percy into this," Sally commented, attaching the cloak to Percy's armor.

"Nobody forced me into anything," Percy mumbled.

"You were depressed, Percy. You had been catatonic just a few days before he asked you!" Annabeth shot back.

"Let us not forget where this girl came from!" Alope snapped. "She is a Castellan, the people who butchered our family!"

"Yet they are willing to help us!" Triton shot back. Alope just shook her head in disbelief.

"You better hope that she doesn't double cross us," Annabeth warned.

"Is that a threat, sister?" Triton asked, rising to his feet.

"And if it is?" Annabeth stepped up to him, not daring to back down from him. Triton clenched his jaw.

Percy sighed. "Can we not fight today?" he asked calmly. "I was hoping we could get through this as a family."

Annabeth huffed and took a step back. Triton plopped back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Sally tossed Triton a disappointed look, attaching Riptide to Percy's belt. "Only because today should be about Percy, even if I don't agree with this," Annabeth mumbled. Percy gave her a small smile, which she did not return.

Triton eventually stood back up, grabbing his cloak. "Alope can you help me with this?" Triton asked.

Alope tossed him an annoyed look before standing up and taking the cloak from him. She purposefully stuck him with the pin, making Triton wince. "Oops," Alope said innocently. Triton pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>Harp music played softly in the background as the hundreds of guests sat in the throne room. Iris, Terminus, and Fleecy stood in front of the throne, with Iris standing in the front and at the center of the other two. Two doors near the front of the throne room opened, revealing Percy at one end of the room and Kinzie at the other. They set out at a slow pace towards Iris, making sure to keep eye contact the entire way, as instructed. This was to signify traveling through life looking for your partner until you finally found them. To signify the people in their lives that carried them along their way, the two of them held their arms out to the side, so that their family and friends could reach out and touch them. Annabeth gave Percy's hand a tight squeeze. Percy wanted to look at her, but knew he couldn't. He suspected he would find a look of sadness on Annabeth's face, begging him to reconsider.<p>

Percy let out a silent breath and continued forward. He almost froze when a flash of dark hair and a pale face appeared in his head, but he willed himself on. Nico is dead, Percy reminded himself. He finally met Kinzie in front of all of the guests and the two walked the rest of the way to Iris together.

Iris looked between Percy and Kinzie, a serious look on her face. She cleared her throat and began the ceremony. "Friends, family, Lords, and Ladies, we welcome you to this most joyous occasion. When the Great Mother birthed the world, the gods, and man, she saw that man, the most humble of her children, grew sorrowful and longing, and so allowed each of the gods to bestow upon man a gift that he might not cry so pitifully into the darkness.

"The great god, Hyperion, Lord of Light, gifted man with the sun, so that he might have day, light, and joy. The great goddess, Selene, gifted man with the moon, so that, even in the darkness, he might have a light to go by. The great god, Equus, gifted man with fleet feet and an unending curiosity, so that he might explore the world around him. The great god, Actaeon, gifted man with the glittering wealth of the earth, so that he might know joy while basking in its gleam. The great goddess, Calidonia, gifted man with weapons, so that he might never fall to his foe. The great goddess, Nemia, gifted man with courage, so that his aim would be true and never falter. The great god, Lycaon, gifted man with the wilds, so that he might keep in touch with the divine and with the earth. The great god, Drakon, gifted man with wisdom, so that he might use all the other gifts bestowed truly and justly. And lastly, the greatest of the gods and goddess, the All Mother, Magna Mater herself, gave man the gift of love and partnership, that he might have someone to share all gifts with, all joys with, all sorrows with, that though he might cry into the darkness he would never cry alone, that though he may huddle in the cold, he might always share warmth with another, that he might never walk and journey through life alone.

"Perseus, son of Jack, Kinzie, daughter of Castellan, you who have elected to join one another in life's great journey, I join you now together by the power of the earth, that which nurtures and gives life to us all. Join hands now as you join together in your journey." Percy and Kinzie interlaced their fingers with one another. "Join hearts now as you join together on your journey." Percy and Kinzie shared an innocent kiss, Kinzie smiling against Percy's lips. "I now pronounce you joined together in the holy compact of marriage, that which not even the gods may rend asunder." Iris throws a jar of dirt into a brazier. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the fire turned blue, symbolizing healthy children. The crowd cheered and threw flowers into the aisle. Percy and Kinzie walk down the aisle outside, at which the people of Atlantis threw up a big cheer of happiness.

The guests all followed behind the newly married couple, ready to partake in the feast to come. Iris, Terminus, and Fleecy stayed behind to put out the brazier. When they were finally alone in the throne room, Iris let out a long sigh. Terminus moved to fetch the bucket of water to douse the flame. They all froze as the blue flame began to shift. The blue flame darkened until it was black. The three shared a brief look of worry before Terminus dumped the water onto the flame, extinguishing the evidence that it ever happened.

Outside, Percy sat down next to Kinzie, laughing lightly. Bards started to play music to entertain everyone. Kinzie squeezed Percy's hand and he smiled back at her. He watched as the flowers on the tables started to glow as the sun started to descend in the sky. "Again, the castle is a little frightening," Kinzie remarked, but had a smile on her face, "but this time it is acceptable."

Percy laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Triton stood up, a smile now on his face. He raised his chalice and looked at Percy. "I'd like to make a toast to the lovely new couple. I'd like to formally welcome to the family, Kinzie. Atlantis is your home now. I also swear that we'll make it safe to raise children, instead of having to worry about Luke coming and trying to murder any children you give us," Triton said. "I wish you the both the best of luck, and I hope to hear the laughter of small children in the castle halls soon." Everyone raised their glasses and drank from their cups. Triton sat back down with a sigh.

For the rest of the evening, everyone enjoyed the festival of Percy and Kinzie's wedding. Percy was enjoying himself as he listened to the bards played their songs, laughing when they made jokes, some being brave enough to call Luke a fool. There was dancing all around, which Kinzie dragged him over to have their first dance.

Once most of the people were considerably drunk, the festival started to come to an end. Kinzie tugged on Percy's hand, nearly making him hit his head on the table. He giggled as she led him back inside the palace, stumbling along the way. Kinzie opened the door to their bedchamber, leading Percy inside. Kinzie wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She slowly shut the door behind them so they could settle in for the night ahead of them.

_I can feel the flames from your torches already. Or maybe it is a river of flames heading my way. Again, I do not enjoy having to do this, but as I stated above, this has to be done. Look, I even threw in a nice foreshadowing with the flame turning black. Sigh. Let's just do a run down of the chapter. Apparently nobody likes Kinzie. Who hated Kinzie this chapter? Apollo, Martin, Sally, Alope, Reyna, Annabeth, Iris, Terminus, and Fleecy. I probably missed someone. I enjoyed parts of this chapter. It let me interact a lot of characters that I hadn't gotten to yet. And a few of you guessed right. Look, I put a god in the story. Lycaon rescued Nico. I thought his memory was pretty good. I feel slightly bad for Martin, but he would ruin my OTP just like Kinzie if he did anything. I'd rather have Percy with Martin, though. Not over Nico, but over Kinzie. And again, there will be no featured sex with Kinzie. I did grace you with Robert and Apollo sexy times, and freaky magic castle. Here's a clue for Percy, if the High Mother does not like the woman you are marrying, perhaps you should reconsider._

_As a present for this torturous chapter, I'm going to give some sneak peaks into next chapter. Because I feel you all deserve it after having to suffer Percy getting married. I know, Hubris and Awesome older sibling, ewww vagina. Rest assured that Percy's runed penis will end up back in-I mean with Nico. Anyways, next time on Dragon-I mean A Tale of Love and Thrones. Nico's return to the mortal world. You find out what changes Nico has gone through physically while he's been away. Another Chiron bitch slapping Luke verbally moment. You find out what the Grace's magic is. You see the La Rue magic in action. What has Annabeth been doing since the wedding? And some other stuff that I'm not going to spoil. Anyways, let me hear what you thought of the chapter, hopefully not hateful comments. I'd like to poing out that this has been the longest chapter to date, with over 10,000 words. Please join me next chapter, which will focus primarily on Nico and his family. Until then, I bid you farewell._


	25. Chapter 25

_You know, I find it weird that the chapters that I make torturous are the more reviewed chapters, and I also usually get new subscribers. Masochists. Anyways, I appreciate everyone to be willing to stick with me on this, though it was probably due to my explanation paragraph. What happens when a relationship is put at jeopardy like this? It grows stronger in the long run. Makes the heart grow fonder. Dear god, though, this fic is getting challenging. The end game. It's all about the end game. Who will sit on the throne? I honestly can't say. There are three choices as it stands right now, but only two will be fighting it out. It's just so complicated. But again, I'm just working on a epic romance. Things just take time. And I also learn that some things never go as you want them to, if you want it to be natural. But yeah, all of this is what I've discovered over the past week. Anyways, shout outs!_

_Reining: Shudder. Mpreg. Oh, her death will be the core reason behind my M rating. Well, that was her original purpose, but then she turned into this villain that is trying to put Percy on the throne. So now she has a bigger purpose. Foreshadowing. Oh, Nico will not be happy about this. He'll probably want to go find Kinzie and kill her right then. And I'm sure he'll be bitter towards Percy during this time that he is married. I figured people would like a revisit to the early chapters where Apollo flirted with Percy. He no listens. I tried to tell him that Nico was alive, but Kinzie intercepted my letter._

_RaiuxNeexChan: Of course. Her purpose will have been served. Thank you! _

_luckyducky: Love squares! I don't really know how it works properly, but yeah. They are sexy ones. Oh yes, she will have a heart attack...not literally, she doesn't deserve that easy of a death. I know, but I'm going to make it as painless as I can for all of you. Thank you!_

_TheWebmaster32: Haha. I do love Umbra, I was sad that it got destroyed apparently between Oblivion and Skyrim. I'm glad you figured it out. Haha. I do find that it takes people a while to get through this story. I can only imagine what it will be like for people when I actually complete it. It should be the longest running fic in the Percy/Nico fandom. I feel my writing when I first started probably made people not want to read it. _

_Make-it-Now: Yes!_

_110-percent-crazy: I hate it when that happens. I know, but we need that cute family. Haha. I'll think about it. He'll get something. The castle is pretty awesome. But that will be a good thing if it blows up in his face. Then everyone can be mad at him. Nico for pressuring Percy. Percy for the same reason. Annabeth because he's an idiot. Sally for the same. And so on. What would Luke do? Look what happened the last time he tried attacking Atlantis. Oh, and not to mention Iris was there. Iris, as the High Mother, is feared by all, including Luke. If he attacked, he would be put off the throne. She has divine powers as well, so the army might get sent up in a blaze. _

_PotatoesFTW: Thank you. I didn't realize it until I uploaded it. Eww indeed. I couldn't, even if you all wanted me to. Twilight. Gag._

_HeyItsAmber: Deep breaths. I love the face. Of course, only Lycaon. Haha. Oh? Who did your dad bet on it being? He is sexy when he is all aggressive. _

_Taste the Rainbow: Lol. Percy can't die. He needs to be alive so Nico can snatch him away from Kinzie. She'll die. After she has the baby(babies). I've been waiting for his return as well. Appeasement for all of you. Well, I'm sure Nico will be holding it over Percy's head for some time. But I mean, he does have to have the baby._

_Happykid44: Yay! You didn't hear anything from me about that. He might wake up to a very large wolf over him one night, just saying. Something like that. I'm sorry. I'm still recovering from falling behind. I'm trying to finish the last chapters of Choke. But if I get a lot of writing done, I might post something this Tuesday. I'm glad you like CoL. It's my favorite too. _

_Awesome older sibling: Thank you! I know :(. Haha. Good. It does. Haha. At least she didn't walk in on you reading it. Lycaon is awesome. I love those movies too. Spirited Away! It just provides to the needs of the people. I'll see. Percy is a little dense. He likes to see the good in people. Haha. I love that part of the movie. Haha. No judgement. Robert is sexy. And you know I already explained the Apollo thing and his lack of beard. Of course it(they) will, I don't want it(them) looking like that bitch._

_Oh yes, who can spot the foreshadowing I left in the shout outs? I don't really know what else to say here. Hmm. The Battle of Olympus will be drawing near. Probably in 5 chapters. If you recall, it will be broken up into two chapters, if I can pull it off. Oh yes, before I forget, happy birthday to Percy! His fictional sexy self is 19 today. I'm sure Nico is fictionally planning a sexy surprise for him. Hmm...maybe I should have prepared a one-shot for today. I might make it later. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter._

_Warning: This story may contain words._

_Disclaimer: The rain in Spain, stays mostly in the planes, and so do the zombies. I'm on to you Spain. I played Resident Evil 4! _

Chapter 25

Nico sat on top of Lupa as she followed alongside Lycaon. Nico was not sure where he was being taken, but somehow, it did not bother him. He oddly trusted Lycaon, even though Lupa had said he stood a good chance of being smote by any of the gods. Somehow he did not think Lycaon would do that to him.

Lycaon had yet to speak to him, which was the only uncomfortable part for Nico. They made their way deep into the woods. If Nico did not know any better, he would say they were headed for Tartarus. Howling caught Nico's attention. He perked up and looked around.

They seemed to be entering a grove in the forest. On both sides of the path that they were on were large direwolves on top of small hills. They stood several feet from each other, all of them watching as Lycaon brought Lupa and Nico deeper into his domain. As they passed each set, those wolves would howl to the sky before bounding into the forest ahead of them.

They finally came to the grove. Tall trees stood all around them, standing higher than any tree that Nico had ever seen. A small lake sat at the base of one of the trees, circling all around the tree. Fireflies illuminated the area, casting beautiful light all around. The moon shone directly overhead, casting its rays down onto the lake. The direwolves had all gathered in various places in the area. Some sat on low tree branches, others sat on the border of the grove, and some even stood close to Nico, trying to get a better look at the newcomer.

Lupa sat down next to the water, forcing Nico off of her back. Nico quietly stood by Lupa's side, waiting to see what was going to happen. All of the wolves had their eyes trained on Lycaon as he circled the area. Nico watched in amazement as his body shifted. His paws began to morph to hands and feet. His fur fell away, forming a cloak around him. His body stood up, now walking like a man. Finally the wolf head fell back, revealing the man that rescued Nico. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Nico questioned.

Lycaon smiled at him. "I was hoping you would remember on your own," Lycaon replied. "I took a great risk, doing what I did. It's not common for a god to interfere so directly in a mortal's life."

"So why did you do it?"

"You are important to me, and it was not your time to die."

"You called me your chosen one when I was little, what did you mean?"

"You are meant to bring your family's magic back into the mortal world. Once you return, your family's wolves will transform, as will their bodies."

"Bodies? Am I different?"

Lycaon motioned towards the water. "Take a look for yourself."

Nico hesitantly made his way over to the water. He was having a hard time breathing. For some reason, he was scared at what he might find. His hair had become more layered, with a mix of light and dark brown hair. He peeled back his shirt to note his scar had vanished, which brought a smile to his face. He finally caught sight of his eyes. He leaned in closer, touching the skin right below his eye. Specks of yellow were scattered around in the brown of his eyes, giving them a predatory look.

His breath hitched as he looked back at Lycaon. "Wh-What happened?" Nico asked, his breath having quickened.

"A visible sign of my blessing. Let all who see you know you carry my mark," Lycaon explained. Lycaon sat down on an elevated tree root. He patted the spot next to him. Nico slowly walked over and sat down, hesitant to make eye contact with the god. "Your time here is at an end, Nico."

Nico finally looked up at Lycaon, blinking a few times. "I can go back?"

Lycaon nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the water in front of them. "Yes, but know that some time has passed since you left, several months." He finally looked at Nico, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Try not to be too disappointed when you return, many things have happened, but know that I have faith in you to make a bright future."

"You're being cryptic again." Nico fidgeted with his hands. What Lycaon was saying did not ease his mind.

Lycaon chuckled quietly. "My apologies, but I must refrain from saying too much."

"When will I be going back?"

"Shortly," Lycaon replied. Nico's eyes lit up and he smiled. Lycaon patted Nico's leg. "You are in the land of the gods, yet you only wish to return to those you care about."

Nico bowed his head. "My apologies, I just miss everyone."

Lycaon nodded. "Be at ease, I do not take offense. I have a request to ask of you, before I send you back, though."

Nico nodded his head. "Name it and it shall be done."

Lycaon smiled at him. "It is a request from my brother, actually, that is who I had to go meet." Lycaon stared up at the night sky. "He wishes you to solve a problem he has."

"What is the problem?"

"It seems he gave a gift to someone, and in turn drove them insane. This person is spreading lies about him. If she continues on her current path, she will form a dark cult in his name, and he does not wish his name to be used for her dark purposes."

"She?"

Lycaon finally looked back at Nico and nodded. "Yes, you've met her before."

* * *

><p>Luke slammed his fist down on the table. "How could you fail me like this?" Luke yelled. "I gave you enough men to crush that city into the ground, and you come back in failure."<p>

"My truest apologies, Your Grace," Crius replied, "but the magic of the castle was too much."

"Useless is what you are. I give you-"

"Shut up!" Chiron yelled, slamming his book onto the table. The entire small council looked at him like he had gone mad. "This is your own fault, boy. Own up to it, and stop placing blame on others."

"How dare you, uncle?"

"What are you going to do? You're more incompetent than your mother." Hera frowned, but kept her mouth shut. "I told you what would happen if you attacked that castle, and you sent an army anyways. You need to actually use your head, instead of throwing your armies away."

"You can't speak to me like that. I'm your king."

"Perhaps you should start acting like one then. At least Zeus did a decent job acting as one. You're just a whiny little child throwing a temper tantrum every time you don't get your way."

"Mother!" Luke yelled. He turned to look at Hera, but the woman kept her eyes on the table and drank her wine. Luke growled and looked around the table, no one would meet his eyes. He huffed and sat back down, looking at the table as well. "What would you have me do, then?"

"Do not rush carelessly after them, for starters. You would do better waiting for them to attack here. Our walls are nearly impregnable, and we have the advantage on the surrounding fields."

"We have another matter to discuss," Dionysus informed them.

"What is it?" Chiron asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"It seems the barbarian lord, Ouranos, has gathered his army and commandeered ships. He brings his son with him, Gaea's son."

Prometheus cleared his throat. "We believe that they mean to come take back the throne," he added.

"They have no siege weapons," Hermes stated, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"No, but they outnumber us in our current state. With everyone currently divided, they have good odds," Chiron warned them.

"So we should crush this rebellion as quickly as possible," supplied Luke.

"Yes, well look at where that has gotten you so far. You're dealing with people who turned the tide of the last war in your father's name."

"But we don't need to let ourselves get put into a corner with so many different armies," Hermes reminded them.

Chiron sat back in his chair and pondered for a moment, stroking his beard lightly. "Let them fight amongst themselves. When the rebels and barbarians meet outside our gates, I highly doubt they will want to play nice with each other."

* * *

><p>Jason groaned as he shut another book, placing it on top of the pile of books he and Thalia had already gone through. "What if there isn't anything here?" he asked, letting his head hit the table.<p>

"There has to be. Atlantis has the biggest library outside of Olympus," Thalia reminded him. "We just need to keep looking."

Jason sighed to himself and picked up another book, this one much heavier than any of the others. He ran his fingers across the cover, clearing away the dust. "The Histories of Magic within the Families of Westeros."

Thalia perked up. "That's it!" Jason opened it up, revealing a portrait of all of the gods except Magna Mater on the pages. He came across the first family, the Lancasters. A large red dragon was emblazoned above their name.

_While the Lancasters originally worshipped Hyperion as their god, after they took the spawn of Drakon as their companions, they placed Drakon into ascendance. This act carried slight repercussions with both Hyperion and Drakon. The dragons were not given willingly to the Lancasters, which displeased Drakon, who originally meant for them to be a gift to the Jacksons. Hyperion was angered because his chosen family had turned their back on him._

_ In turn, Hyperion did not bless the Lancasters with a distinct magic of their own. However, this did not deter their power. The dragons proved to be the dominant force of the kingdom, and soon the Lancasters became the ruling family of Westeros. It is believed that later, Hyperion gave mortals a way to curse and kill the dragons, bringing an end to the absolute rule of the Lancasters._

Jason furrowed his brow and flipped a few more pages. He passed over the Jackson, di Angelo, and Castellan family. He finally came to the section he had been looking for. A large golden eagle sat atop the name Grace. Jason let his fingers trail across the page. Thalia stood up and took a new seat next to Jason so that she could read with him.

_The Grace family was not originally included among the eight families to be blessed with magic from the gods. The Grace family originally was included among the minor lords, until the Dragon War. Their magic originated from Hyperion's anger at the Lancasters. Some scholars believe that it was given for the sole purpose of destroying the Lancasters and their dragons._

_ The Graces were granted a ritual based magic. This magic, when used at full force, would mimic the effects of dragonfire. Armies would fall before it. An explosive force of great power to sunder the land. The drawback was upon the lives of the user; too much power would consume the lives of those casting the ritual. In weaker forms, when used individually, the magic would call lightning down from the sky._

_ It is further believed that Hyperion may have played a hand in the rise of the Grace family during Zeus's rebellion. While magic was gone at that time, it is believed by many that Hyperion turned the tide in Zeus's favor, as he was a devout follower of Hyperion._

Jason sat back in his chair. He let the passage sink in. "We can blow things up," he said bluntly.

Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled the book closer to her. "Yes, but we have to learn the ritual for it. Lucky for us, the words are all here."

"Yea, but Apollo and Artemis aren't with us. That will just make things harder for us."

Thalia nodded, her eyes still reading through the book. "I know. We'll figure it out, though. This will definitely come in handy, I just know it. We need to be studying this day in and day out. No excuses, Jason, I mean it. This is your first step on the road to becoming king. No shortcuts, you learn this until you have it memorized."

Jason nodded his head, a serious look on his face. "Alright, I promise."

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked through the castle. The guests had finally all left, bringing the castle back to its usual quiet. She was also thankful that Triton would be leaving in two days. She was on the verge of slamming her brother's head against the throne until he was unconscious. She had barely seen Percy since the wedding, Triton having made him stay in his room with Kinzie.<p>

She quirked an eyebrow as Percy's door opened, revealing a shirtless Percy. Percy shut the door behind him, freezing when he noticed Annabeth. "Cozy?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed and fell into step with his sister. "Just needed to step out for a minute. I'm starving," he replied.

"You don't seem miserable."

Percy shrugged. "Kinzie's not bad. I don't know why you can't see that. I'm just tired of being cooped up in a room all day. I'll be thankful when Triton leaves and I can be out of my room."

"Oh, you actually want to be Lord?"

"Just something to do besides trying to have a baby." Percy glanced over at Annabeth. "I thought that one rune was supposed to help with this, to make it easier?"

Annabeth nodded her head once. "It will, but it's not like we can know if she's expecting at the moment." Percy's stomach growled and he laughed nervously. Annabeth sighed heavily. "I find this disturbing."

"Why?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't like having to think about you...and her together."

Percy frowned. "I was hoping that you'd come around to her."

"Doubtful. I'm accepting it because you get a child out of it, and I will not hold the child responsible for the sins of its parents."

"What did I do?"

"Married her," Annabeth mumbled. Percy's frown grew. Annabeth sighed again. "That was more directed at her. While I don't like her, I will not hold any grudge against the child. Just make sure it is raised properly."

Percy smiled at his sister. "I like to think I'll make a good father."

"Oh I'm sure you will, again, that was directed at her." Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth glanced over at Percy. "So, you're happy?"

Percy pursed his lips and nodded. "I suppose. Like I said, Kinzie's not so bad. I do still miss Nico, but I can't do anything about that. He's not coming back, I had to move on. I think this marriage was for the best."

They both came to a stop. "I just don't want you looking back on this with regret," Annabeth said gently, placing her hand on Percy's arm.

"You worry about me too much."

"And you don't worry about yourself enough."

Percy smiled at her. "I'll be fine, I always have been."

"Are you going to go back out and fight?"

Percy blew his lips. "Hopefully. I want to. Do you think you'll be able to handle things around here?"

"Of course."

"I expect you to be nice to Kinzie when I'm gone," Percy warned lightly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yea, whatever. When do you think that will be?"

"When we can be sure that Kinzie is pregnant."

Annabeth nodded. "Well, I guess I'll let you go fill your belly." Percy smiled at her. "I'm going to go gather some books from the library."

Percy pulled her into a hug. "Alright, I'll see you at dinner?" Annabeth nodded.

She walked off towards the library, tapping her fingers against her dress. Hopefully that bitch would get pregnant soon. She needed to find some books on poison. Her mother had gotten her thinking about this lately. If she could do something inconspicuously, then she could save her family before anything really happened. Of course, she would have to wait until Kinzie was pregnant, which meant she had wait at least nine more months. Nine more months of putting up with that bitch. Nine more months that allowed that bitch to spin her web to put Percy on the throne.

* * *

><p>Kinzie heard the door open and shut not long after Percy had left. She left the balcony and went back into the bedroom. She found her mother standing in front of the door with a smile on her face. "How is the honeymoon going?" Hylla asked.<p>

"Very well, I must commend Annabeth for those runes, they are quite useful," Kinzie said with a wink. "How's everything else going? I hate not being able to do anything right now."

"Percy is becoming the talk of the Hold. I even had some of our girls journey out to the villages to start spreading it outside the city. I think that sister of his is on to us, though."

"Annabeth? Yes, she is. I wouldn't worry too much about her, though. Percy already took my side against her."

"What about the rest of his family? Only Triton seems to be fond of us."

Kinzie shrugged, picking up a brush to brush her hair. "What threat are they? One is miles away in a different Hold and one is a child. The only one that can really do anything is their mother, who seems to want to stay out of it for Percy's sake. There is nobody to help Annabeth in this."

"You're awfully confident," Hylla stated.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kinzie smiled smugly. "I won. I married Percy. All it took was my cousin offing that brat and Percy's brother. Soon Percy will love me like he did Nico, and we'll live happily together with our children. He will be king, of course."

Hylla walked up behind her daughter and looked at her in the mirror. "Don't let your guard down too much, my daughter."

"You worry too much, mother. I have this all figured out. They will defeat Luke, leaving the Iron Throne empty. All of this talk of Percy being king will drive a wedge between Percy and Jason. I even implanted the idea of Percy on the throne into Annabeth's head, she'll come around eventually. Percy will be king, and I shall be his queen. Our children will go on to rule for generations to come. And the only real threat that I had, lies at the bottom of the waters somewhere."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Nobody can stop this from happening."

* * *

><p>"So, all we have to do is put this on?" Eros asked, eyeing his wolf pelt. Ares, Eros, Anteros, Clarisse, and Frank all held various pelts in their hands, having spent the past few days hunting down various wild animals. Frank had chosen a bear, Ares a lion, Anteros a boar, Eros a wolf, and Clarisse a bull.<p>

"Yes. The magic will do all the work after that," Frank replied.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Orpheus asked, being the only one in the family not able to use this magic that was currently present.

"Make sure we don't lose ourselves to this magic," Ares told him, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Have us thrown into cages if that's what it takes."

They all looked up at the sound of a horn blast. In the distance they could make out the army approaching. "Looks like we have company," Clarisse said with a grin.

"Everyone get ready!" Ares shouted. Men formed ranks in front of them, raising their shields and placing their spears between the cracks. Ares stared down at his pelt. "When would be the best time to do this?"

Frank thought for a moment. "I'd say give them a little longer to get closer, we need to keep fighting to keep our humanity. We just need to give ourselves enough time to go through the transformation," Frank told them.

They gathered in a circle behind their army's line. Orpheus left them to stand with the other men, preparing to fire a volley of arrows. As the army drew closer, Ares lifted his lion pelt above his head, and the others soon followed his lead. One by one they placed the pelts on their heads. The pelts immediately began to melt into their flesh. They hunched over as their faces combined with the creature of their choosing.

The armies finally clashed with each other, Ares's men holding firm. A loud roar pierced the air as Ares pounced atop one of the enemy soldiers. The soldiers around him drew back in fear at the sight of him. He stood tall like a man, but his face had morphed so it lay between that of human and that of a lion. His hands had become large paws, and he even had a tail behind him. He slashed his paws around him, taking down two more men. He tackled one man and began tearing into his flesh.

Frank's body had doubled in size, and was now covered in dark fur. Massive paws with razor sharp claws had taken the place of his hands and feet. A bear head had melded with his own face. He towered above the enemy as he batted them away with his claws. He snarled and swung behind him, knocking away any that came in contact with his arm.

Clarisse had become a bull, looking like the old fables of the minotaur. She lowered her head and charged into the enemy lines, spearing or knocking over any that stood in her path. Her feet had become hooves, caving in the breastplates of all that fell before her.

Anteros's body hunched over. A tail now protruded from behind him. His face had taken on the aspects of a boar, with a snout and tusks. Brown bristles now covered his body. He squealed and bashed his head into the closest enemy he could find.

Eros had become a walking wolf. He stood tall like a man, but had large claws and a wolf's head. Grey fur covered his body. He used his razor sharp claws to cut through the armor of the oncoming enemy soldiers. He howled up to the sky after each kill.

The battle waged on. Some enemy soldiers fled the battle upon seeing the creatures that the La Rue family had become. Clarisse headbutted two men, sending them flying back several feet. Eros lacerated a man's face, leaving the man to die a horrible death. Frank lifted a man over his head and tossed him far away into a mass of his allies. The magic was strong, and each of the La Rue family felt the tug of the animal they merged with, beckoning them towards the way of the beast.

Ares swiped away with his mighty paws. Man after man fell before him. He would tear away at the flesh of any who fell to the ground before him. Anteros used his snout and tusks to swipe at any who came into his path. His tusks would penetrate the armor and the man he caught would go flying through the air.

Eventually, Balgruuf's men sounded a retreat. The La Rue family followed after them for a while, trying to take out as many soldiers as they could. They eventually returned to camp, where Orpheus and their men cheered them. Now that the fighting was over, the pull of the beast was becoming stronger.

Wasting no time, Frank willed his form away. He convulsed where he stood for a while, the bear slowly detaching from his body. The pelt eventually fell away, and Frank returned to his normal size. Ares followed soon after, catching his pelt before it hit the ground. Eros stumbled around, his transformation back taking a little longer than the other two. Anteros took even longer than his brother to return to human form. Clarisse, however, just fumbled around, seemingly unable to make the transformation back.

"Clarisse?" Ares asked, taking a step towards his daughter. Frank ran up to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"It's dangerous to get close if she's not transforming back," Frank told his father.

"What do we do?" Eros asked, eyeing his sister.

"Lock her up until she gets ahold of herself."

* * *

><p>Theseus breathed into his hands as he stood watch from atop the Wall. It was strange. They had seen no sign of Minos or any of the White Walkers yet. Charon was hesitant to send any men out to find out what was going on. Theseus was beginning to think they were not going to show. What would be the point? What could Minos do from the bottom of the Wall? His army would be easy targets for their archers. Charon had sent out ravens to all the major lords, trying to ask for aid should they need it.<p>

They probably would not send anyone, though. He would not be mad at his family if they did not send anyone. They were fighting a war. The whole kingdom was at war. It was shocking to him at how much had fallen apart in the little time he had spent beyond the Wall. The kingdom was on the verge of absolute chaos, and they probably would not even try to acknowledge the real threat that was coming from the north.

It would not matter who sits on the Iron Throne if Minos broke through. There would be no stopping the invasion of White Walkers if the Wall fell. The only way the kingdom was able to defeat them last time was with dragons, and Theseus didn't see any dragons around to help them.

Theseus looked away from the frozen wilds when he heard movement behind him. Charon stepped up next to him, looking out into the blizzard. "Quiet, as usual," Charon muttered.

"That it is. It's almost unnerving," Theseus replied.

"Don't let it get to you, it's what they want. They want us to be afraid, they want us unnerved."

"What does this hope to accomplish? They can't do anything from beyond the Wall."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Why raise his army, only to sit and do nothing?"

"Biding his time?"

"For what?"

Theseus leaned back against the icy wall of his post. "Something to happen. I don't know what, but I feel that it's right in front of our face."

Charon rubbed at his beard. "Perhaps, but until we know more, we can do nothing but wait. I will not send men out there to end up dead and joining his army."

"Well, I don't think they are going to come out anytime soon either."

Charon chuckled and patted Theseus's shoulder. "Aye, I don't think so either. Keep alert," Charon said with a smile. He looked back out to the north one final time before walking back the way he came.

Theseus sighed and scanned the woods just beyond the wall for movement. As expected, he could see nothing. Snow started howling wildly at his feet. He looked down in confusion. "What is it, boy?" Theseus asked. Snow made no inclination of hearing him, only continued to howl to the night sky.

That's when he felt it, a warm sensation, starting from the center of his chest and spreading outwards. Every inch of his skin began tingling. He felt his muscles tighten all across his body. He fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He could hear loud howling in his head, as well as what sounded like voices coming in waves.

He finally looked over at Snow. His eyes grew as he slowly raised his eyes to find Snow's head now several inches above him. Snow's red eyes stared back down at him. Then he felt it, a familiar presence that he thought he would never feel again. "It can't be."

* * *

><p>Nico finished lacing his new boots. He stood up and admired his new garb. Lycaon called it the Wolf's garb. It was similar to what Lycaon was currently wearing in his human form, except Nico's had a wolf's head embroidered on the chest of his. He raised the dark hood over his head, opting to leave the mask at the bottom lowered for now. He stared down at his gloves, which were formed to look like wolf paws.<p>

Lycaon stood from his perch on the tree root. He walked over to Nico, carrying something in his arms. He extended his arms out to Nico for him to take the objects in his hands. Nico picked the bow up first. On each end was a wolf's head, holding the string in its mouth. Nico held it out and drew back the string, testing it out. It was perfect. Lycaon took a quiver full of arrows from his back and handed it to Nico. Nico attached it to his back, sliding the bow onto his back as well.

Lycaon finally handed Nico a new set of twin blades. The blades were silver with designs flowing from the hilt all the way to the tip of the blades. The hilt of the blades had a wolf's head carved into it on either side. Nico let his fingers glide across the blades for a moment before taking a few practice swings. He smiled at Lycaon as he sheathed the blades onto his back as well. "Thank you, Lycaon, for everything," Nico said gratefully.

Lycaon bowed his head. "It is time. Remember what you must do before rejoining the others," Lycaon reminded Nico. Nico nodded his head. Lycaon raised his hood onto his head and shifted forms to his wolf form. Lycaon crouched down. _"Climb on."_

Nico cautiously stepped up to Lycaon and gripped the god's fur. He climbed on top of Lycaon and the massive wolf rose back to his full height. Lupa padded up beside them. _"Hold on to him tight, little one,"_ Lupa ordered. Nico nodded and tightened his grip on Lycaon.

Lycaon howled and a burst of light shone through the woods. Lycaon dashed off towards it, Lupa keeping pace beside him. Nico lowered his body onto Lycaon, getting a firm grip around the god's neck the best he could. They finally reached the blinding light and Nico had to shut his eyes. Nico felt the warmth of the Gods' Wood slowly slip away from his body.

A few seconds later, Lycaon came to a stop. Nico peeked out from behind his closed eyes. The world seemed different now. He could tell they were no longer in the realm of the gods just by looking at his surroundings. They stood on top of a grassy hill. The moon and stars shined down from above them. Lycaon lowered himself down again, letting Nico know it was time for him to get off. Nico slowly slid off Lycaon's back and came to stand in front of the great beast.

_"It is time for us to part ways, my child," _Lycaon informed Nico. Nico nodded his head in understanding. _"I'm afraid we will not meet again, little Nico."_

Nico looked down at the ground. "Ever?" he asked sadly.

_"No. I have helped and given you everything you will need to help prevent that nightmare of yours from becoming reality. You will make your own path, as well as your own future. Your past has been full of tragedy. Do not let your future be the same." _Lycaon stepped forward and placed his head on Nico's shoulder. _"I will miss you, little child, but know I will always be watching over you."_

"I'm going to miss you too." Lycaon stepped back and howled to the heavens. Nico took a step back and averted his eyes as Lycaon vanished in a flash of light. He turned to Lupa. "I guess we should let the others know we're alright."

* * *

><p>Zagereus stared into the fire outside his tent. He set on a log in silence. His hand sat motionless on Morgrem's back as the beast rested his head on Zagereus's leg. Bianca sat across the fire from him, watching her brother carefully. "Are you alright?" she finally asked.<p>

Zagereus blinked a few times and finally looked away from the fire. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"That's really convincing."

Zagereus frowned and stared down at Morgrem, who stared back at him. "Just frustrated and tired."

"Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Again, that's not very convincing. Go get some sleep."

Zagereus stood up. "Yes, mother." Bianca just smiled back at him. "Don't stay up too late, we have to ride in the morning." Bianca nodded and Zagereus retreated to his tent. Morgrem immediately went over and lay down next to Zagereus's bed. Zagereus's eyes shifted over to his music box for a moment before lifting his shirt over his head. He flopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

Morgrem barked and hopped up on the bed with him. Zagereus smiled and ran his hand across his wolf's fur. Morgrem rested his head on Zagereus's chest, his eyes watching his master carefully. Zagereus yawned and finally gave into his exhaustion, letting his eyes close.

Zagereus shifted uncomfortably in his sleep as he felt like something heavy was lying across his chest. He heard screams come from outside of his tent. Zagereus bolted up in his bed. He gasped when he came face to face with a much larger Morgrem. The beast had planted itself happily on his lap, fully aware of his change of size. Zagereus sat stunned as Morgrem leaned in and licked his face.

_"You're taking this about as well as I imagined you would." _Zagereus stuttered and fell out of bed. _"Calm down, little boy."_

"M-Morgrem?" Zagereus stuttered.

_"Well who else would I be?" _Morgrem's laughter sounded in Zagereus's head as the wolf crawled off the bed.

"Y-You're big."

Morgrem lowered his head to eye level with Zagereus. _"And you're observant." _Morgrem prowled on top of Zagereus's legs. _"Now then, if you're done admiring me, perhaps you would like to be more observant of something else?"_

Zagereus eyes snapped open as he felt the familiar presence. It couldn't be, could it? He was dead, yet Zagereus knew this presence all too well. "Nico?"

_And Nico is back. Let the celebrations begin! He's got a new set of weapons, forged by Lycaon. So, let me just run down the new changes. His appearance has slightly changed, while his siblings will appear the same. I just decided to keep it to the hair and eyes, didn't want something outlandish. Now, all of his family will share the enhancements. They have better eyesight, better smell, can run faster, and more agile. Of course the wolves have improved as well, their size being one of those things. I guess they reach about five feet, or so? Around Nico's height I guess. Now you know one of the purposes of that rune on Percy's penis. More fertile. Annabeth wanted it to be as easy as possible to get pregnant. That was the La Rue magic in action. I hated writing it. I hate battle at this point. Annabeth is reading up on those poisons. I'm sort of having fun with the wolves. They each talk differently, and I enjoy creating their own personalities. I'm sure you all know where Nico is being sent. Oh, Kinzie, I can't wait to see your face when you learn that Nico is still alive. That is the Graces magic. If you look at my deviantART, I had one labeled Foreshadowing 2, that is a visual representation of what the Graces' magic can do at full power. You saw it to a lesser degree a few chapters back when Jason was still at Olympus. I had fun in the Gods' Wood while it lasted, sad to see it go. I will leave it on this note, one more thing from the Gods' Wood will be appearing in the story._

_Now then, I do enjoy giving the previews for my next chapters, so I suppose you all can get one. I just finished writing it like 2 days ago. Conflict between two good friends. Something is wrong with Kinzie? Nico on the hunt. How will Robert and Arya's talk with the Revered Mother go? Rachel looks into the Septum magic. An interesting scene with Percy and Kinzie. And Nico confronts his mark. What can all of this mean? You will have to wait and see. Oh yes, Percy's birthday will have passed between this chapter and next. He will be 18. Nico's birthday will be following close after, I'm not bothering to try and use their real birthdays, mainly because they wouldn't even be using the same calendar as us. Why am I telling you this? Because shortly after Nico's birthday it will have been a year since the events of chapter 1 in the story's timeline. I do try to avoid referencing time in this story, but I feel I should alert you to the time frame of things. So we're nearing a year. Two or three years will probably have passed by the time the story ends. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time._


	26. Chapter 26

_Before you ask, no I didn't announce an extra chapter on Saturday. So why is there one? Because Bragi is torturing me. He sends me mixed signals of wanting me to create buffer chapters and forcing me to post extra chapters. Oh, and for my Choke readers, there will be an extra chapter posted either tomorrow or Thursday. Oh yes, speaking of Bragi, if you ever feel the need to express your hate of Kinzie, all hate mail can be directed at him. Shout outs!_

_V1nvampire: I don't hate silent readers, I used to be one. Well thank you. I write really fast. Aww. But that ruins all of my fun of torturing all of you. Yes, I recommend Children of Loss. Hmm. Probably not. I just can't write Nico/Percy. I don't look at who makes the hotter top/bottom. I look at their personalities, and from that I got Percy/Nico. So, writing Nico/Percy would just be awkward for me._

_Taste the Rainbow: The only feeling you need is the feeling of stabbing. Yes, she's not as good with magic as the others. I thought it went very well with Frank. I have a song prepared for the end note of the chapter where Kinzie dies. Can you guess what it is? Well, that question is answered in this chapter. That is very true. I'm sure some random accident will befall her in the future._

_Luckyducky: I'm happy he's back too. Well, he takes care of that this chapter. I'm sure Nico won't be happy with Percy at all when he finds out._

_Reining: My thoughts exactly. Angst! No good. Well, they all knew about it when it happened, but I just thought I'd feature it from Zagereus's POV. Percy will suffer, in his own special way. Dying during childbirth is too easy, we won't be having any of that._

_PotatoesWTF: You changed the letters. Yes, we can all rejoice. There will be cake. Yes, I've banded you all together in hatred of Kinzie. Well I mean, we had to be born somehow. It does, but you'll have to read and find out._

_Make-It-Now: We'll have to wait and see._

_TheWebmaster: Jesus. I didn't even think I made her that bad. Yay. You are back. Though you were still reviewing._

_HappyKid44: They will probably be my favorites of the wolves. I'm afraid I don't do genderbending. Well, I don't like her either. She dies...soonish. Well, if Percy is married, I don't think he can be going around having sex with Nico. No the child will not be evil or insane like Kinzie. Or is it children? Just graduated college this year actually. And yes, it is very stressful. I'm still debating that one-shot._

_Poseidon'sgirl: Well, here's a problem for that. If Kinzie doesn't have a baby before she dies, Percy and Nico still can't be together. Percy would have to marry again and again until he has children. So, shall I do this the easy way or the hard way? :P_

_Awesome older sibling: It is. I never said it would end up being from poisons. They shall be. I enjoy working with the wolves. I answered that question about the reunion already. You'll have to wait and find out. I gave her a big finish. Yes, I gave an interesting plot to Theseus and then he just sits there, but what can I do? Minos isn't going to go sit his men in front of the Wall to get a bunch of arrows and fire tossed at them. Minos will be playing into the story later, though. And those are good examples for what they look like. Well, more like in Halo where the big ships in space blast a planet. So, they are chanting and a big wave of energy drops from the sky and explodes the area. But it nearly kills them in the process._

_So, you'll see this chapter that Percy's birthday has passed. Nico's will be featured in the next chapter, so come next chapter, Nico will be 17. So, Percy is 18 and Nico will be 17. Just keeping you all updated on that. And if you are looking at my deviantART bios, you can bump everyone's ages up by a year I guess. I'll have some big news to announce in two weeks, so keep an eye on that. Well, maybe not big, but important. But I'm just drawing a blank really, so we will move on to the chapter._

_Warning: Death? Violence? Something like that is in here I'm sure._

_Disclaimer: I own the rights to making Kinzie a bitch._

Chapter 26

Hazel rubbed her eyes as Octavian ran over the daily report. It was getting late, and she just wanted to go to bed. She hated having to be here while everyone else was out there fighting, but she knew she had a responsibility. Besides, her mother was still an emotional wreck, and she needed Hazel here right now. A scream drew her out of her thoughts, as well as silencing Octavian's speech. She thrust herself off the throne and headed towards the sound of the scream, Octavian and a few guards hot on her heels. They rounded a corner to find Persephone lying on the ground, staring at something down another corridor. She had wide eyes and was slowly trying to scoot backwards.

"Mother? What is it?" Hazel asked in confusion. Persephone didn't answer, only pointed down the corridor. Hazel and her group walked forward until they were standing behind Persephone. They followed her line of sight. In the darkness of the corridor, two yellow eyes stared back at them. "Luna?" Hazel whistled and the beast came forward, into the light. The group gasped as they took in the new size of the beast.

Luna padded up to Hazel, now standing slightly over the girl. She sat down in front of her master and let out a loud bark, wagging her tail. _"Morgrem said your brother had a similar reaction,"_ Hazel heard in her head. Something inside her told her that she was hearing Luna's thoughts. _"You do not fear my new appearance, do you, child?"_

Hazel shook her head. "How-How is this possible? How can I hear you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, Hazel? Hear who?" Octavian asked.

_"They cannot hear me, honey. Only you and your siblings can hear us. Your bond has returned to what it was in the old days. It has been restored by your brother,"_ Luna informed her.

"Nico?" Hazel whispered. Her eyes widened as she felt his presence. "He's alive!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to jump.

"Ni-Nico's alive?" Persephone said. They were the first words she had spoken since learning of Nico's death. Her voice came out scratchy, Hazel almost didn't recognize it. Hazel nodded and pounced on her mother, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Hazel looked back at Luna. "How? What happened?"

Luna tilted her head to the side, looking out a nearby window at the moon. _"My father rescued him. He's been with my father for the past few months, healing and letting his bond grow back to its full strength." _Luna stared back at Hazel. _"You have gone through changes as well, child. Your body has adapted to the change. You are faster, more agile, and have better senses than you previously had. You have a full bond with us, and we can now work to fully communicate between the others. I can relay messages directly to any of your siblings, and their wolf will deliver it to them. You will also be able to understand my siblings whenever in their presence," _Lupa explained.

"Can someone explain what is happening?" Octavian asked in an annoyed voice.

Hazel exhaled before looking at him. "Nico is alive, I can hear Luna's thoughts, I have new physical enhancements, and as you can see, the wolves have grown," she informed him. Luna barked and Octavian scrambled backwards, falling on his butt.

* * *

><p>Everyone kept their distance from the iron bars as Clarisse thrashed about in her cage. She had been like this all night, and her family was starting to get worried. "How much longer is it going to take?" Eros asked, keeping a watchful eye on his sister.<p>

"Well, it depends on her. I don't think she studied properly. I did warn her," Frank replied with a sigh.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Ares asked, frowning at the sight of his rampaging daughter.

"Well, if she can't find a way to transform back, she might lose herself to the beast."

"You couldn't have told us this before?" Anteros asked, sounding annoyed.

"If she had read like I said to, this wouldn't be a problem," Frank reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anteros's nostrils flared. He stepped up to Frank, trying to intimidate him, but Frank didn't back down like he normally would. "You're the one that got us into this, now you get her out."

Orpheus stepped up and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder. "It isn't his fault, stop blaming him," he stated, glaring at Anteros. "It was Clarisse's own responsibility to have done the research on this magic. She shouldn't have just relied on the brief explanation Frank gave."

"She just needs to find her own way back," Frank assured them. "There's nothing any of us can do."

Ares scratched his beard. "Well, she'll at least learn her lesson. If she wants to fight, she's going to have to take more responsibility," Ares voiced harshly. "There won't be any weak links here. I don't have room for it."

Frank sighed and stepped up to the shaking cage. "Clarisse, if you can hear me, you need to try harder. You need to find your way back. Don't let the beast control you," he mumbled to the raging bull in the cage.

The bull snorted and rammed the cage. Eros let out a sigh. "How long before it becomes permanent?" he asked.

"Hard to say," Frank replied. "All of it, including the transformation back, is determined by strength of the mind."

"Perhaps we should leave her be for now," Orpheus suggested. "We can come back later. Maybe she'll have it all worked out." Everyone nodded and left the room, except Frank, who stood in front of the cage, watching his sister thrash around behind the metal bars.

"I know you can do this, Clarisse," Frank whispered. He took a chance and reached into the cage, reaching up to touch the nose of the beast his sister had become. Clarisse snorted and stared back at him. The bull stumbled back all of a sudden and fell against the back of the cage. The hooves on her feet began shifting back to Clarisse's normal feet, and the fur of the bull slowly began to fall away.

Clarisse began coughing and pulled the bull skin off of her head. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I knew this was a bad idea, how could I let you talk me into this?" She stood up and threw the skin at Frank, but it only managed to fall against the bars.

"I told you to read more. You never go into something like this without reading about it first," Frank said with amusement.

Clarisse huffed and crossed her arms. "Yea, whatever. Just get me out of here, will ya?"

Frank grinned back at her. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait until father gets back. I'm afraid he has the key."

* * *

><p>Jason eyed Percy over the edge of his book as the boy made his way from the kitchen, carrying a platter of food. Jason narrowed his eyes at the other boy's retreating form. With a huff, he snapped his book shut and shot out of his chair. He marched after Percy, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. Percy turned around to stare at Jason, blinking his eyes a few times. "Something I can help you with, Jason?" the black haired boy asked.<p>

"Yea, I was wondering when you were going to get back out there and get back to fighting?" Jason asked venomously.

Percy's eyes widened slightly at Jason's outburst. They had been friends since they were babies, and he and Jason rarely fought. "I'm sorry?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I stayed behind to wait on you, but you're taking your time getting back on the battlefield. I thought you were supposed to be helping me get that throne?"

Percy sat the tray of food down on a nearby table. He faced Jason again and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's this hostility, all of the sudden? What did I do to you?"

"I don't know what game you are trying to play, but I don't like it."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What game?" he asked in confusion.

"Do you think I haven't been hearing the rumors about you being put on the throne?"

Percy let out a long sigh and rubbed his temple. "You can't think I started them? Jason, you've known me forever, do you really think I want to sit on the Iron Throne? I'd be miserable."

"I don't see you stopping the rumors," Jason barked back.

"I'm choosing to ignore all of it. Perhaps you should do the same." Percy picked the tray back up and continued on his way, Jason following behind him. "You're not doing a good job at making your case."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason yelled.

"You're acting like a little brat, no better than Luke. I suggest you calm down and try talking to me in a civilize manner."

Jason huffed. "Am I supposed to just sit back and let this happen?"

"I'm not trying to steal the throne away from you, I don't even want this one," Percy tried reasoning. They came to stand in front of Percy's bedroom door.

"Well, you could tell the people that."

"And what would that accomplish? Do you know what they would say? They would say, 'oh, look how modest he's being. He's so humble, surely he would make a great king.' I'm not going to make it worse."

"Yet you're fine with marrying my cousin," Jason spat at Percy.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You married someone from the family that is responsible for the death of your family."

"I don't hold her responsible for the actions of her family."

"Yet, it's my family that has to take the public blame. She gets off the hook, and my family has to suffer. It's not fair that Luke is seen as a Grace. He's a pure Castellan, all the lords know it, but the people don't care, they just want someone to blame."

"It's not Kinzie's fault!"

Jason groaned in frustration and ran a hand across his face. "This isn't fair. Why do I have to take the blame for Luke's actions and your wife gets off clean?"

"Perhaps you could start by growing up a little. You remember that day Nico and I got into that fight in Olympus when we were little?" Percy asked. Jason nodded. "Yea, that's how old you're acting." With that, he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him.

Kinzie looked up at him from her place on the bed. "What was all the yelling about out there?" she asked with concern.

Percy sighed and sat the tray down beside her, taking a seat on the bed. "Jason is being a child, nothing to be concerned with." He smiled and reached over to feel her head. "You feeling any better?"

Kinzie smiled and nodded. "It comes and goes. I think it's passed. I just felt so horrible this morning. Perhaps it was that cake we had at your birthday celebration last week."

Percy chuckled and slid his arm behind Kinzie. "Well, you seemed to enjoy the cake, so it isn't my fault." Percy groaned. "I still feel a little weird knowing I'm eighteen now."

"I suppose it will take some getting used to. Anyways, again, I feel fine now," she reassured him.

Percy nodded. "Hopefully it wasn't anything to worry about."

"If it gets worse, I'll try and go see a healer."

Percy leaned over and kissed Kinzie on the forehead. "I'd appreciate that," he said with a smile.

"I don't need to stay in bed too much, though. I have to be up and in the city tomorrow."

"You really don't have to."

"I don't like the talk I sometimes hear among the citizens," she mumbled. "I just want to show them I'm not as bad as they think."

"Well, it's very generous of you."

* * *

><p>Nico jumped from branch to branch in the deep woods. Lupa dashed through the woods below him. He landed on a branch and crouched down on it. His eyes shimmered yellow and he looked around the woods, trying to spot his target. He had been tracking her for a month now, with varying luck.<p>

He jumped off the branch, grabbing onto it as he fell. He swung back and forth for a few seconds before releasing the branch. He tucked his body and rolled across the grass as he landed. He stood back up and looked around again. Lupa sniffed at the air, trying to catch the scent that they had picked up the previous day. Nico pulled his mask down off of his mouth. "Anything?" Nico asked, glancing over at his companion.

_"I do not think she has caught onto us yet, but she is doing her best to cover her tracks," _Lupa reported. Nico nodded with a frown. He lifted his mask back up to its place right below his eyes. They took off in another sprint, heading in the direction of the scent.

"Are we at least closing in?"

_"Slowly, but she still has some distance on us. The scent is faint. We would not have been able to track it were it not for our improved senses."_

They came to a halt in front of a doused campfire. Nico crouched over it and ran a hand over the burned wood. "It's not very warm. It's probably her camp for this past night, maybe the night before, if we are unlucky." He kicked at the wood as he stood up. "Do you think she knows someone is hunting her?"

Lupa grunted. _"Hyperion let her see the future, I cannot be certain of such things. We do know that she is paranoid."_

Nico nodded. "We also know that she was run out of Whiterun, she might think they are looking for her," Nico reasoned. "She won't be able to know we are following her will she?"

_"Not until we are at her throat."_

Nico grinned back at his companion. "Then I suppose she'll never know we are there."

Lupa whined. _"Why did your father have to tell you never to play with your food? It's more fun my way."_

Nico rolled his eyes. "I find it a little gross that you just called her food," Nico said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

_"Perhaps not for you, but I am a carnivore, if you haven't forgotten."_

"You've always been content with the food I give you, though."

_"Bestial instincts, little one." _Lupa went back to sniffing the air as they walked away from the campsite. _"I think Hyperion wants to dispose of her, though."_

"Why does he need us then?" Nico asked. "Can't he just smite her, or something?"

_"He could, but you know the gods do not like to get involved in the affairs of mortals."_

"Not really," Nico said cheerfully. "After all, I wouldn't be here, if one of them didn't." Nico frowned and looked up at the sky.

"_Something bothering you, little one?"_

"I just want to get this over with. I-I miss Percy."

_"I'm sure he will be thrilled to learn that you are alive."_

Nico lowered his gaze to the ground. "I hate that I had to leave him for so long. He has thought I was dead for months." Nico bit his lip. "I really miss him."

_"Then let's go finish this to go get your prince charming."_

"That better not be a jibe at me being a princess," Nico grumbled at her. Lupa grunted and crouched down. Nico chuckled and climbed onto her back. Lupa sped off into the trees.

Lupa ran for hours. Nico had eventually picked up on the scent as well, signaling they were nearing their target. His eyes shimmered yellow again as he scanned the forest as Lupa ran. Lupa jumped over a log and landed gracefully on the other side. She padded to the top of a small cliff, overlooking much of the forest.

Nico scanned through the woods again, until his eyes came to rest on a spot. Nico and Lupa fully merged their bond and zoomed in on the spot in the woods that Nico thought he saw something move. The woods rushed forward, slipping past him in his eyes. Nico smirked and Lupa bounded off of the cliff and landed back into the woods, taking off in the direction they saw it.

A few moments passed by, Nico keeping his eyes locked onto the area he had targeted. His senses shuddered and he picked up on the sound of running and heavy breathing. Lupa came to a rest behind a tree. Nico climbed off and peered around the tree. In the distance spotted a glimpse of red just as it vanished from his sight. He smirked as he drew his bow from his back.

* * *

><p>Robert fidgeted nervously next to Arya. They stood in the city's small temple to Magna Mater. The temple was pretty simple, the priests and priestesses not being people for extravagance. Arya placed a hand on his arm to try and comfort him. He looked over at her nervously and exhaled. "What if she says no?" Robert asked.<p>

"Then we'll plead to the High Mother," Arya assured him.

"What if she says no?"

Arya sighed. "Try and be a little more positive. All we can do is plead our case and hope for the best."

Robert nodded. "You're right. I just hope she'll listen."

The door opened in front of them and a priestess stepped out. "The Revered Mother will see you now," she said, gesturing towards the door.

Robert gulped. He and Arya stepped forward, walking through the door. The priestess closed it behind them, trapping them inside with the Revered Mother. A middle-aged woman sat in a chair in the center of the room. She had her black hair tied up in a bun behind her head. Her hands were placed gently in her lap, as she sat watching the two new arrivals. "Ah, young Septum, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Well, Revered Mother Hebe, we would like to speak to you about an important matter," Robert said, bowing respectfully, Arya following his lead.

"Speak your mind then," Hebe told them.

"Well, Your Grace, we would like to speak to you about our marriage."

"We actually wanted to ask your blessing for a divorce," Arya added.

Hebe looked between the two of them in shock. "Are you not happy together? What about the child? You remember the vows you both took, I trust?" Hebe rambled.

"Your Grace, we love our son," Robert assured her. "We just...wish to be with other people, people our hearts truly belong to."

Hebe pursed her lips. "Please, Your Grace, will you at least think about it? We both agreed on this, neither of us were pressured into this," Arya tried reasoning.

"But the child, and the laws," Hebe mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what can be done. The law is clear right now."

"Maybe it's time for a change," Robert said.

Hebe's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't feel this is my place. We of the sect of Magna Mater do not like getting involved with things of this nature. It would not go over well at all."

"But isn't happiness and love what is really important?" pleaded Arya.

Hebe sighed. "I will think on this matter. That is the most I can do for you. I shall pray and get back to you with my answer as soon as possible."

Robert and Arya bowed before Hebe. "Thank you, Your Grace," Robert said with a small smile. They turned around and walked out of the Revered Mother's chambers, closing the door behind them. They made their way out of the temple and stopped in the middle of the city. "I think that went well."

"Better than it could have been, I suppose," Arya said with a smile.

"Now we just have to wait, and pray that Magna Mater is on our side."

"If all else fails..."

Robert's face grew grim. "I'd rather not have to use that plan. Think of the trouble we would get in if we were caught."

"I thought you wanted to be with Apollo? I'm willing to do what it takes for this," Arya reminded him.

"I do, I love him very much, I'm just worried."

"Well, perhaps it won't come to that."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lady Kinzie, you are so generous. This donation is very much appreciated," Lacy said happily, looking down at the chest of coins that Kinzie's guards had brought. A group of citizens had gathered around to see what was going on, some murmuring amongst themselves.<p>

Kinzie giggled and waved off the comment. "It is my pleasure, priestess. I merely want to help," she replied. "Just make sure that a lot of it goes towards that hospice we were talking about building."

Lacy nodded, shutting the chest. "I will, don't worry about that. I'll have this taken to Revered Mother Fleecy at once."

"Oh no, please, allow my guards to carry it for you." Kinzie smiled sweetly and motioned for her men to pick up the chest. The two men moved forward and scooped the chest up, carrying it into the temple. Kinzie turned to face Terminus. "And don't think I've forgotten about the Order of Drakon." She gestured at a second chest near her feet.

Terminus eyed the chest with a raised brow. "Err...thank you, Lady Kinzie," Terminus replied. "Your donation is appreciated and your generosity...noted."

Kinzie tilted her head to the side at the sound of his voice, fighting the urge to scowl at the man. "See to it that all of these donations get to the people, they deserve some of it," Kinzie said sweetly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure all of this gets put to good use," Terminus assured her, eyeing her cautiously.

"Splendid, now is there any-" Kinzie stopped and placed a hand over her mouth, feeling sick.

Everyone looked at her in concern. "Is everything alright?" Lacy asked, stepping forward.

Kinzie waved the woman off. "I'm-I'm fine. Just feeling a little nauseous," Kinzie informed them. She lowered her hand, making a face of disgust. She swallowed what felt like bile in her mouth.

"Perhaps you should come inside and let us inspect you."

Kinzie shook her head. "No no, I'll be alr-" She stopped again as another lurching was felt in her stomach.

Lacy stepped up to her and felt her forehead. "I think you should come inside, dear. We need to have a look at you," Lacy stated with an air of finality. Kinzie nodded, still holding a hand over her mouth. Lacy and Terminus led her inside, sitting her down in the nearest chair. "Now then, how long have you been feeling sick?"

Kinzie swallowed again before answering. "A few days, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I can't afford to be sick."

"Things like sickness can't always be helped child," Terminus told her, mashing some herbs together. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"I usually just feel like this in the early hours. Percy only found out two days ago, I didn't want him to worry about me, but he saw me throwing up."

Lacy's eyes widened and she stood up from inspecting Kinzie. She turned to look at Terminus, who had also stopped working. "Oh dear, you don't think?" Lacy mumbled to Terminus.

"It happened very quickly, if it is true," Terminus added.

"Will someone please tell me-tell me what is going on?" Kinzie asked, feeling her stomach lurch again.

"Dear, you're going to have a baby," Lacy said happily.

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed to herself as she flipped through the pages of various books. The Grace children had been reading up on magic while they were in Atlantis, so perhaps her family should be doing the same. Apollo sat across the table from her, studying up on his newly discovered ritual magic. He looked up at her when she let out a groan of frustration. "Problem?" Apollo asked.<p>

"I need to find the book on the magic of all the major families, then I can go find a book on that particular magic, but I'm having trouble finding it. Annabeth had it last, I just don't know what she did with it," Rachel said, placing her hands in her hands.

"Would you like some help?"

"Would you mind? I just need to find this as soon as possible. I just want to get father and Martin some help in their war efforts."

Apollo nodded and sat his book down. He stood up and walked over to a shelf, while Rachel walked over to another. Rachel slid her finger across the spines of the books as she slowly walked along the bookshelf.

She let out a loud sigh. "Why is it always the book you are looking for that you can never find?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

Apollo chuckled, pulling a book from the shelf. He walked back to the table and tossed it on top of the books that Rachel had accumulated. "I think that's the one you're looking for," he told her.

Rachel peered around the corner of the aisle she had gone down and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Apollo just shrugged back at her. "It was no trouble at all," he said with a smile. He sat back down in his chair and picked his book back up. "Let me know what you find."

Rachel grunted in response and sat down in her chair. She flipped the book open and stared at the seal for the kingdom on the first page. She let out a silent breath and flipped through the pages. She flipped quickly past the first five families, knowing they weren't what she was looking for. She slammed her finger down on the center of the page when she found the one she was looking for. Apollo glanced up at her momentarily before returning to his reading.

An owl was emblazoned over the name Septum. She quickly scanned over the history of her family, having heard it hundreds of times growing up. She finally came to the magic section of her family. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Interesting," she whispered.

"Anything good?" Apollo asked, placing the book against his chest and looking up at her.

"I'll need to find the book on this magic, because I don't believe I'm very familiar with it. It's called stone magic."

* * *

><p>"You're not going to feel it yet, Percy," Kinzie said in amusement. Percy and Kinzie sat out in the castle garden. She had just gotten through telling Percy the news she had learned.<p>

Percy looked up, his hand pressed against Kinzie's stomach. "I-I knew that. I'm just happy," he mumbled. He stood up and placed a kiss on Kinzie's forehead. "At least we know why you've been sick."

Kinzie nodded, picking up her chalice and taking a drink. "And now you will have yourself an heir."

"And more to come, if we are lucky."

Kinzie smiled and lifted her cup to the air. "And more to come, gods be good. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to learn this news."

Percy chuckled, reaching down to feel Kinzie's stomach again. Kinzie just rolled her eyes and let him have his fun. "We should tell them at once. Now, you'll have to stay locked away here so no harm can come to the baby."

"And you need to get back out onto the battlefield," Kinzie informed him.

Percy sighed and nodded. "I know, but I sort of don't want to now. What if something happens to the baby?"

"You said it yourself, I'll be here. This is probably the most secure place in the kingdom." Kinzie smiled at Percy as he continued to feel her stomach. "You're going to be a great father."

Percy blinked up at her, letting a smile grace his lips. "You think so?"

"I do," she said.

"It sort of feels weird, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"We're going to be parents. I still feel like a child, and we'll be parents in about nine months," he said while laughing.

Kinzie's smile grew and she nodded. "It's funny how time flies."

Percy's laughter stopped, his smile dropping from his face. "Yeah, it really does. It won't be long until it will have been a year since this all started. It's almost been a year since I was in Tartarus attending Will's funeral. Almost a year." Percy seemed to drift off into his own little world, falling back into his own chair. His hand reached into his pocket. Kinzie took note of this and stared at him questioningly.

"Everything alright, Percy?"

Percy blinked at her. "Wh-What?" he stuttered.

"Are you alright? You just sort of drifted off."

Percy gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how much has changed." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, now clutching the silver wolf. Kinzie's jaw tightened upon seeing it. She had opted to let him keep the silly thing. What did it matter? Nico wasn't capable of stealing Percy away from her anymore, he wasn't coming back. She had won. She had married Percy, and now she was going to have his children. Eventually, Kinzie was sure Percy would forget that small object, she just had to be patient.

* * *

><p>Calypso jumped as a crow cawed overhead. She exhaled heavily and continued on her way. She had not been sleeping well ever since she had left Whiterun, and the past few days she felt as if someone were watching her. She stumbled as she crossed a stream, falling into the water. She coughed as she pulled herself out of the water, letting herself rest once she was out of it.<p>

She would keep getting this feeling that someone was close by, but no matter where she looked, she saw nothing. She froze when she felt breathing down her neck, and she spun her head around, only to once again be met with nothing. She picked herself up and started to briskly walk once again.

Two pairs of eyes watched the woman from either side of her, both figures blending in fairly well with the dark forest around them. Calypso stopped walking and peered around her once again, determined to find whatever was following her.

She jumped when she heard a growl come from her left. She turned her head slowly. A large wolf prowled through the woods, keeping its eyes trained solely on her. She quickly took off running. The wolf barked loudly and took off after her. Calypso panted as she ran through the woods. Branch after branch hit her in the face as she ran. Her foot got caught on a root and she fell to the ground.

The wolf came out of the woods and circled around her, growling at her, and snapping its jaws at her. Her eyes finally locked on to the second figure in the woods. Not far from them was a figure dressed in a dark cloak, stalking around her, just like the wolf in front of her. His arms raised, pointing a bow at her. She stood up shaking, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm unarmed," she tried pleading. She wouldn't use her magic until the archer or the wolf got closer.

The archer stepped forward, keeping the bow trained on Calypso's heart. "Don't try any of your magic, witch," the archer spat at her. The wolf lowered itself, as if ready to pounce. The hair on its back stood on end and it bared its teeth.

Calypso laughed. "My, it has been some time since I heard that voice. I heard you were dead."

Nico lowered the bow and pulled the hood and mask away from his face. "Not quite."

"Pity. I'll just have to finish what the king started". Calypso's amulet started to glow and she lunged for Nico. Nico grabbed her wrist and spun it behind her back. He pulled one of his blades from his back and placed it against her throat. He placed it behind the amulet and snapped it off of her neck. It fell to the ground where Nico stomped on it.

"I don't think you'll be getting any help today. It seems your Lord of Light has abandoned you."

Calypso's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean? My Lord would never abandon me!"

Nico chuckled in her ear. "Funny, because he's the one who asked me to kill you." Nico pointed his blade at Calypso's chest, ready to plunge it into her.

Calypso cried out and stomped her foot down on Nico's shadow. Nico recoiled and fell to the ground, his blade falling to the ground. He reached for his other blade, blocking a swing from Calypso, who had scooped his blade up and had swung at him. Nico pushed himself up, pressing his blade against the one Calypso held. He butterfly kicked her in the side, sending her crashing to the ground.

Nico turned away from her and scooped up his blade. He twirled them in his hands before sheathing them again. He turned as he heard Calypso yelling. A tree branch was bashed into Nico's stomach, making him fall onto his back. Lupa jumped in, tackling Calypso to the ground.

"Stop," Nico ordered. Lupa whimpered, looking over at Nico. He had a serious look on his face as he stared down at Calypso. Lupa whined again, but backed off of Calypso. Calypso panted as she stood back up.

"I will kill you both!" Calypso yelled, sending several birds flying from their perches.

Nico chuckled at her. "Is that so?" Nico asked in amusement. He shrugged and pulled one of his blades from his back. He chucked it at her, the blade landing at her feet. "You're welcome to try." Nico spun on his heel and turned away from Calypso.

Calypso fumed and scooped the blade up. She aimed if for the center of Nico's back, ready to end his life. Nico quickly reached for his bow, pulling an arrow out along with it. He nocked the bow as he spun around, immediately letting the arrow fly.

Calypso stopped, letting the blade fall from her hand. Her hands rose to clutch the arrow impaled in her chest. She crumpled to the ground, falling on her side. Nico walked up to her, picking up his blade, and kicking her onto her back. Calypso gasped for breath as her vision started to darken. Nico sheathed his blade once again and walked off from Calypso. "The-The night is dark and full of terrors, but-" He turned his head at the sound of a fire igniting. He stood and watched as Calypso's body writhed on the ground. She screamed for a few seconds before the flames consumed her.

"But fire burns them all away," Nico finished. The flames eventually faded, leaving a charred husk behind. Nico whistled and set off walking again, Lupa bounding after him. Now that Hyperion's request had been fulfilled, Nico had one thing he wanted to do. It was time for his reunion with his loved ones.

_Getting real tired of your shit, Kinzie. Bickering between Percy and Jason. Oh noes. Kinzie's pregnant! Why is that good? Cause I can kill her when that baby pops out. But Percy still keeps the wolf figurine, so we know he still thinks about Nico. I enjoyed the hunt for Calypso. And then she died. The death was fun. Goodbye, Calypso, I will sort of miss you. There's a line from Lupa in this chapter that is important. Where she says that the gods don't care to get involved in the affairs of mortals. It is important for the story as a whole, and for the future. Why? Because only the priests care about which god is in ascendance. The gods give no shits about it. Kinzie, I am not fooled by your acts of kindness. No spoilers for next chapter. Well, I'll give you one. A character is going to be making a reappearance after not being featured for several chapters. Beyond that, just know that the Battle for Olympus is in chapter 30, which means all the characters are going to be thrust together in a huge battle. Well, I'm off for now. I'll see you next time. Bye._


	27. Chapter 27

_So, before we begin, I have an announcement. If you've been reading my other stories, you know what I'm about to say. This is going to be my last update for this for a few weeks because I'm going on hiatus. I just need a short break. I'm not abandoning my stuff, I will be back. I'll be gone starting either Tuesday or Wednesday, so if you need me or want to talk to me, do it before then. I'm going to be completely off of the site for the duration of my hiatus, the only exception I might make is for an update of one of the stories I read. You can keep track of my return from my profile, I'll be announcing my return date from there. I'm going to miss you all, but I just need a break and time to plan my new fic._

_Now that that's out of the way, we can move on. I do apologize that I'll be leaving off at this spot, three chapters before the Battle for Olympus, but hopefully I can improve on my writing while I'm gone. A lot of hostilities in the reviews, but I don't blame you. I do know that my hiatus is prolonging the bitch's death, but it means I'll be making it better. So, hopefully everyone read the update on Tuesday, if not, go check out last chapter. I didn't announce it, so I just want to make sure everyone saw it. Anyways, let's do shout outs._

_Luckyducky: Well, when I pick the story back up, it won't be that long after I return. That's pretty much it. And even though it was with Kinzie, I enjoyed his reaction too._

_MadlyMagical: Well, I already messaged you about all that. It was just a lot to type out in a review. I notice that with new readers, it takes them a few days to read this. Yeah, I was not that good when I first started. I must thank my beta for whipping me into shape. Oh yes, and I need to give the info to everyone on the timeline. Well thank you. If you like my story, you should check out Song of Ice and Fire, where I got the inspiration._

_Make-it-Now: Don't die on me!_

_xx1LionsflameE7xx: O.o Such violence. I'd never kill Nico. He's my baby._

_Reining: It will be soonish. After the Battle for Olympus, I get to have Nico and Kinzie bickering for the remainder of her pregnancy, so that will be fun. They'll both be in pain, Percy and Nico that is. I enjoyed Calypso's end._

_TheWebmaster: That isn't as much fun as a knife to her belly, or something. Stab into the vagina and cut up. I mean, those are just ideas._

_Kittycats131: Well, he's married, so they'll have to find a way to remove Kinzie from the equation ^.^_

_Happykid44: What was the question again? When will Percy and Nico reunite? The Battle for Olympus. If only Triton and Zagereus hadn't split their armies :P. He'll be single and ready to mingle, with Nico. Well, it does appease the demon I sacrifice to in order to get good stories...I mean... I do love the Hunger Games. Cato/Peeta and Finnick/Peeta! Haha. I just had this great mental image of the doctor saying that and Nico just stabbing her right there in front of everyone. That's incest. And I meant like twins, not she'll have a baby and then 9 months later have another baby._

_Awesome older sibling: I suppose that's a good image for her. Nope. He's going to be very angry. Yes. If she's like a month along, that means we just need to get through eight more story months, which a lot of it will probably be them out at war. Persephone only lost one child :P. Nico and everyone older than him were born to Maria, but she is just a loving step-mother. I do enjoy Hera for some reason. She'll be fun in chapter 29. Because it was his idea to make her a evil villain trying to put Percy on the throne, which led into her being a total bitch. Also, your welcome for the scene with one of your favorite characters._

_So, before I go on, I remembered that I wanted to talk about the timeline. As I stated, a year has nearly gone by since the events of chapter 1. Probably around chapter 29 or 30 is the year mark since the story began. Now, I do try to hold a sense of realism in all of my stories for romance, this is no exception. Now, Percy and Nico have known each other since they were born, so they've known each other their whole lives. However, they did have that spat where they were pretty much forbidden from seeing each other when they were younger. Now, I'm going to explain the time length between chapter 1 and chapter 7. Between those chapters, around 3 months had passed. In chapter 9, or was it 10, where Percy said the 'L' word, another month had passed. My point is, months had passed, I didn't just throw them in and have them absolutely fall in love, but time jumps are needed for stories like this. If they weren't put in, the story would probably range around 200 chapters, considering about 2 years will pass over the course of this story. However, Percy and Nico did have the instant attraction the second they saw each other in chapter 2._

_Warning: Well, I suppose I should warn for the mild gore at the end._

_Disclaimer: Today we are drawing a dragon, with ribbons._

Chapter 27

Lupa padded into camp with Nico on her back. Everyone dropped what they were doing when they spotted the boy, staring at him like he was a ghost, which Nico couldn't blame them for. Zagereus and Bianca exited Zagereus's tent, where they stood shocked at the sight of Nico. Nico calmly climbed off of Lupa where he was immediately pulled into a crushing hug by Zagereus.

"Zagereus, you're crushing me!" Nico whined, trying to squirm out of his brother's hold.

"Sorry, I'm not letting go," Zagereus mumbled into Nico's hair. "I thought I lost you."

Nico huffed and abandoned his struggle, finally smiling into his brother's embrace. Zagereus finally released him, where he was immediately pulled into another hug by Bianca. "You're both trying to kill me, aren't you?" Nico mumbled.

"Nico, we thought you were dead!" Bianca said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nico sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, I'm sorry. I really did miss you guys."

"What happened?" Zagereus asked.

"Lycaon pulled me into the Gods' Wood while I was falling off of the cliff. I just remember waking up in the woods with him and Lupa, and Lupa had gone through her change."

Zagereus stared back at Nico with wide eyes. "You-You actually met Lycaon?"

Nico nodded. "Sorry I didn't come straight here, but I got asked to do something by Hyperion. Compensation for letting me stay in the Gods' Wood, I suppose."

Bianca squeezed him again. "All that matters is that you're safe," she said.

Zagereus smiled and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. "And just in time for his birthday," he said with a smile.

Nico groaned. "I'm really not in the celebration mood. Can't it wait?" Nico asked.

"We don't really have time to wait, Nico. We're pushing our way back to Olympus. I figure we'll be attacking it soon. Besides, we are also celebrating your return."

Nico sighed and nodded. "Alright." He looked around the camp. "Where's Triton's army? Where's Percy?"

Zagereus and Bianca both pursed their lips. "Triton and I had a disagreement, so we split ways," Zagereus informed his brother.

"Oh," Nico mumbled, looking around sadly. "Do you know how Percy is doing?"

Morgrem and Nymeria groaned, plopping down on the ground and covering their eyes. Nico and Lupa looked at them curiously. "Well-" Bianca started.

"He's fine," Zagereus interrupted, tossing Bianca a look.

Nico nodded, giving them a small smile. "Alright. Well, hopefully I can see him soon," Nico said.

Zagereus nodded and stepped aside. "You should go get some rest. I'm sure you had a long journey. Nico smiled and nodded. He gave Zagereus and Bianca a final hug before he headed towards Zagereus's tent. Lupa sat and stared at Morgrem and Nymeria for a moment longer before grunting and heading after her master.

Bianca watched Nico and Lupa disappear into the tent before turning towards her brother. "Why didn't you tell him? He's going to find out sometime," she hissed.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell him that Percy was forced blindly into a marriage, especially considering it was to Kinzie," Zagereus growled back. "Do you know how upset he's going to be when he finds out? I don't want him riding off towards Atlantis to kill Kinzie. I need him here. I don't want to lose him again, and they'd execute him for even attempting to murder Kinzie."

Bianca huffed and crossed her arms. "He deserves to know."

"He'll find out eventually. He'll see Percy when we get to Olympus, and Percy can explain it himself." Zagereus's eyes darkened. "I won't even feel sorry for Percy, he brought it upon himself."

"Even if Nico had never been mistaken for dead, Percy would have had to marry eventually," Bianca reminded him. "Triton and Percy are the only males left. What do you think is going to happen to you as soon as this war is over? You're marriage to Rachel will be pushed forward, so that you can supply children to the line."

Zagereus gestured towards his tent. "Do you want to tell him? You know he'll get angry."

Bianca's glare faltered. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but I just want it to be known that I don't like this."

"Noted," Zagereus said, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Percy, Jason, and Annabeth rode with a handful of guards, making their way to the location of Triton's camp. Percy was glad to finally be able to get back into the war. He had felt like a prisoner in his own home while he was kept there to have a child. It seemed fate was on his side with Kinzie getting pregnant so soon into their marriage.<p>

Jason rode up beside Percy and cleared his throat. Percy turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" Percy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jason mumbled. "About what we talked about the other week."

"Oh? What about it?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I was...out of line, and I was being childish. I know you aren't after the throne, but I guess I let all those rumors get to me. And it didn't help that I had to admit that their words carried a lot of truth."

Percy sighed and looked down at Blackjack. "Look, Jason, I really was being honest, I don't want the throne, but I wasn't lying when I said you had growing up to do. If you want the throne, you need to act the part of a king, and right now you have a long ways to go. We're almost to Olympus, and I can't really do anything about the rumors. Lucky for me, Triton is still here, so at most, I'd just become Lord of Atlantis. You're barely in the running for the crown right now. The kingdom is probably going to try and crown Zagereus or Triton as king."

Jason hung his head with a sigh. "I know," he mumbled. "I'll do whatever it takes to show the people that the Graces aren't bad people. I don't want the honor of my house tarnished because of Luke."

Percy nodded. "Well, I can't do anything for you until this is over, but if we can find a way, I might have an idea on how to get you that throne, but it really is a long shot."

Jason nodded his head eagerly. "Anything, I'll do anything. I'd be forever in your debt."

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Alright, you're going to have a lot of knowledge beat into your head when this is all over," Percy informed him. "I will not go easy on you." Percy clicked his tongue. "But none of this will matter if we can't postpone a king being crowned."

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I know neither Triton nor Zagereus want it, and I definitely don't want it, but I won't let it go to someone who doesn't deserve it, so I'm going to help you improve."

Annabeth rode up to Percy's other side, eyeing them suspiciously. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Just talking about Kinzie," he said with a smile.

Jason went along with it. "Yeah, she wasn't that happy about being left behind," he added.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Like Triton would have let her come," Annabeth scoffed.

Percy smiled. "I told her I was going to chain her up in our room if she tried to come along. Though, I did have to leave orders with mother and Terminus to keep an eye on her," Percy mused.

The three of them burst out into laughter as they entered the border of the camp. They dismounted their horses and handed the reigns over to some of the soldiers. They made their way through the camp until the came to Triton's tent. When they entered, they found Triton writing on a piece of parchment.

He glanced up at them, standing up and smiling. "Good, you're finally here," he said. He stepped up to Percy and clapped him on the shoulders. "I heard the good news."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, Fleecy said that Kinzie was apparently very fertile, so I guess I'll be expected to have another child shortly after the birth of this one," he joked.

Triton nodded. "That's good." He cleared his throat. "I was just writing a few letters to Ares, Zagereus, and Ulfric. It looks like we'll be able to march on Olympus soon." He let out a long sigh. "I'm so ready for all of this to be over with."

"I think we all are," Percy said seriously.

"So, what's the plan?" Annabeth inquired.

Triton walked back over to the table and pointed at their location. "We're here. We're going to move in from the north for the assault," he informed them. He moved his finger to the southwest. "Ulfric's army is here. Themis is making a desperate push to get a lot of his men to Olympus, so Ulfric had to fall back, but it plays to our favor. From his current location, he will drive his army at the city from the northwest." Triton's finger slid along the map to the Hold of Marcarth. "Zagereus has sat up camp here. He can't fight while he's there, or he's not supposed to, but I'd like his numbers kept intact anyways. He's going to push from his location towards Olympus from the west." Triton moved his finger to the city of Athens inside the Hold of Sparta. "Ares is keeping the line here, but I received word from him the other day that Balgruuf was sending the bulk of his forces to face him. Zagereus isn't far away, so Ares will have backup if needed. If he succeeds, he'll push at Olympus from the south."

Jason smirked. "So we'll push at them from every direction," he summarized.

Triton nodded. "The only way they could get out is to the east by ship, and I'm sending an extra raven back home to have some ships work on blockading the port. Luke won't be escaping his fate."

* * *

><p>Kronos jumped off of the ship, landing in the shallow water. He lifted his sack higher on his back and proceeded forward into the camp that the army was setting up. He found his father and started setting up his tent next to the one his father was working on. He glanced around them while he worked, taking in their new location. This was where his mother was from? He wondered how long it would be until they could see some fighting. From the map his mother had supplied them it looked as if they had landed on the northeast coast of the Hold of Olympus.<p>

They would send scouts out in the morning to find more horses. Kronos didn't know how many spare mounts they could acquire, but they would take what they could. They also needed to survey some of the land, finding out about the war that was supposed to be going on in this land.

His father stood up, having finished building his tent. He walked past Kronos with a grunt, signaling the boy to walk with him. Kronos dropped what he was doing and followed after his father. Ouranos picked up a few large sticks and handed some to Kronos. The two continued walking until they reached the water.

Ouranos lit the sticks he had in his hands on fire, and ordered for Kronos to do the same with his. While Kronos was busy lighting his, Ouranos lit one of the ships on fire. Kronos looked up at him in confusion. He quickly went back to work and lit his torches. He walked up to one of the ships and lit it on fire.

Soon all of the ships were sent up in a blaze of fire. The army had gathered around the shoreline, laughing as they watched the ships burn. Ouranos grunted and walked away from the pyre of ships. Kronos jogged after him to catch up. "Why did you burn the ships, father?" Kronos asked.

"Encouragement to win," Ouranos replied simply. "Victory or death, never forget that, Kronos."

Kronos nodded, a sadistic smile spreading across his lips. "Yes, father."

"If they cannot win, then they deserve no life. Now they have nowhere to go, so all they can do is fight. I do not tolerate cowards, and I expect you to do the same when you are king of this land."

"I will be everything I was raised to be, father."

Ouranos stopped walking to look at Kronos. "I gave you swords to slay your enemies with, but I have another present for you," Ouranos said, his eyes flickering in the light of the fire. "I want you to kill this king of theirs yourself. Kill him and earn the throne that is yours."

"Nothing would please me more, father," Kronos replied, staring at the burning ships.

* * *

><p>Themis stood in front of his throne as his squire fixed his armor. His wife, Theia, sat on the throne. Since all of his living sons were at Olympus or in Orpheus's case, a traitor, she would be ruling in his absence. He held his head high even though everything seemed darker for him. He knew the war would end soon, and something new would rise from its ashes. Part of him had even accepted that he may not come out of the war alive.<p>

He had gathered his remaining forces and was going to march them towards Olympus to finish this war. They had learned that the major lords had all managed to surround Olympus, so they would likely not try anything in his Hold.

There was no escape for him in this war. There was no changing sides. His grandson had doomed them all. Death would be their only escape this time. His mind flashed back to Zeus's rebellion, to the horn that blew in the deep. The sound that signaled the death of Arthas Lancaster. There would be no celebration near a warm fire and a glass full of ale. Those days had set into the west, fallen into shadow.

He scratched his forehead and turned to face the remaining generals that would be riding with him. He kept his face stern. This was no time to show fear. This was no time for doubt. The drums of war thundered throughout the kingdom.

"We ride to Olympus's defense, letting no man stand in our way. We will crush them into submission. We will not suffer traitors in this great kingdom, not while I yet live!" Themis yelled, bringing cheers from the men in the room. If only he could believe his own speech.

* * *

><p>Robert tossed an amber stone up into the air, catching it in his fist. He slammed the gem onto the table before looking at Rachel. "That stone is magical?" he asked skeptically.<p>

"The book says it can be used for healing," she responded. She had her head buried in the book. She glanced up at Robert with a smirk. "It also helps with energy and attractiveness. Perhaps we should rub it on you for a few hours."

"Ha ha," Robert mumbled.

Apollo rested his head on top of Robert's, wrapping his arms around Robert's neck from behind. "I don't think he needs any improvement," the younger blond stated.

"The energy part can be applied to a variety of things," Rachel explained.

Apollo's eyebrows rose. "On second thought..."

Robert leaned his head back to glare at him. "I do not need help from a stone in that department," he grumbled.

Apollo pecked him on the lips. "It was just a suggestion."

Robert rolled his eyes and looked back at Rachel. "What else does the book list?"

Rachel sat the book down on the table. "Well, amazonite can help improve thinking, amethyst promotes serenity, and aquamarine can improve your sight, just to name a few. A lot of the stones work for various healing methods," Rachel listed, picking up each stone that she named.

"So, not offensive?" Robert asked.

Rachel shook her head, still keeping her eyes on the book. "Sorry, but it looks to be primarily spiritual, defensive, and healing related."

Robert rubbed at his eyes. "I suppose that's fine. The world doesn't really need any more destructive power in it."

"Says the guy whose lover can make things explode," she mumbled.

"Yeah, if I want to be put on my death bed," Apollo reminded her.

"Still, that magic could come in handy at Olympus."

"You want me to blow up my home?"

"Not the entire city," she clarified. "I'm just saying that it could come in handy."

Robert tapped his fingers against the table. "It would give us an advantage," he reasoned.

Apollo glared down at Robert's head. "You want me to risk my life to blow up something?" Apollo ground out between clenched teeth.

"You won't die if you're siblings are with you. I'll send a raven to Marcarth and Atlantis, requesting your siblings be at Olympus."

"I don't want them in danger! I don't even want to be at Olympus during the battle!"

"You'll be at a safe distance, Apollo," Rachel assured him. "Besides, you know Jason will be there. We'll make sure you all are protected, I promise."

"It would make the siege a lot easier, Apollo," Robert added, sending a pleading look up to his lover.

Apollo sighed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he mumbled. "Send the ravens."

* * *

><p>Reyna watched Kinzie pace around in the front of the throne room from her place on the throne. She didn't like being left here alone with the demon lady. Terminus had placed a table in front of her and was walking in circles around the throne as he lectured her. Since she was going to be Lady of Atlantis while her siblings were away at war, Percy and Annabeth had instructed Terminus to double her lessons.<p>

Terminus's lectures included continuing Annabeth's teachings on runes, the layout of the city in heavy detail, lecturing her on the history of Atlantis and her family, the history of the kingdom, the pantheon of gods, the basics of the economy for both their hold and the kingdom at large, and cracking her into shape for being ruler. She wanted the war to be over so her siblings could come back and run the Hold. The only perk was that she got to control the castle.

She glanced up at Kinzie again, who was still pacing. Her eyes returned to the table in front of her as a page filled her chalice with some fresh water. She watched the page as he walked towards Kinzie. Reyna smirked to herself as she gripped the armrests of the throne. The page stumbled and the pitcher of water tumbled out of his hands, drenching Kinzie in water.

Kinzie screeched and began yelling at the page for his incompetence. Reyna fell into a fit of giggles until Terminus tapped the side of the throne with his staff. "Magic is not meant to be abused," he scolded her. "Do not use the magic of the castle for childish pranks."

"Why is she still here anyways?" Reyna mumbled.

"She's your sister-in-law now. She is married to Perseus, and she will be having his child, I don't think she will be going anywhere."

"She's mean."

Terminus sighed and leaned on his staff. "I'm not that fond of her either, child," he whispered.

Reyna smiled for a second before frowning at the man. "Then how could you let my brother marry such a bad woman?"

"It was not my decision, it was his. He doesn't see the bad in her. Your brother has the quality to see good in everyone, and unfortunately, it may have cost him his own happiness."

"Is she going to make Percy king?"

"I don't know, child."

"I don't want Percy to be king. He'd have to be away from home."

Terminus rubbed his beard. "Let's just return to your lessons, shall we?" he suggested.

* * *

><p>Nico watched as the soldiers laughed and drank themselves into a drunken stupor. He sat in front of a fire with Lupa resting her head in his lap. He ran his hand across the top of her head gently. "Something's not right, Lupa," Nico whispered so that he wouldn't be heard.<p>

_"So you noticed the uneasiness, too," _Lupa replied, keeping her eyes on Zagereus, who was laughing with a few of the soldiers.

A soldier passed by, patting Nico on the back and wishing him a happy birthday. Nico faked a smile at the man and watched him walk off. "I'm just ready to get to Olympus," he said sadly.

_"Well, Zagereus said he sent out a raven to let Triton and the rest know that you are alive."_

"Yeah, but he also said Percy would probably have to stay where he's at."

Zagereus brought Nico out of his conversation with Lupa. He came up to Nico and offered him a cup of ale. Nico eyed it funny and shook his head. Zagereus chuckled and placed it into Nico's lap. "It's your birthday, little brother, not to mention we are celebrating the fact that you aren't dead, I think you deserve to live a little," Zagereus said with a smile.

Nico sighed and took a sip. "I'm not really in the mood for having a celebration," Nico mumbled.

"You just need some cheering up, that and some more ale." Zagereus turned his attention to the troops. "Everyone, if I could have your attention please!" he shouted. Nico cringed beside him, already hating the attention. "Tonight we are celebrating my brother's birthday, but tonight is more than that. We are also celebrating his rebirth. We though he was dead, and now he has returned to us." He looked down at Nico and held out his own cup of ale. "I love you, brother, and I am beyond relieved to know that you are alive and well." He turned back to the troops and raised his cup. "To my brother!"

Everyone cheered and took long swigs from their cups. Nico looked at them all like they had grown two heads. Lupa grunted beside him, making him chuckle. He raised the cup to his lips and took a small sip.

Morgrem and Nymeria padded over to them, sitting beside Lupa. _"So, how was your visit with father?" _Morgrem asked Lupa.

_"Fine," _she replied.

Morgrem grunted at her. _"You couldn't even have let us know about any of this?" _Nymeria growled.

_"I was just following his wishes. Nico needed time to heal, and I had to be there to help see to him. Not to mention look out for him all the times he wandered into danger," _Lupa said, turning her head to growl at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I enjoyed my time there," he chuckled. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

_"Hmm. Well, I suppose it all worked out for us in the end," _offered Morgrem. Morgrem turned to look at Nico. _"Little boy, do not take my father's act lightly. Having a mortal in the Gods' Wood is a serious matter."_

"I know that," Nico mumbled. "I appreciate what Lycaon did for me very much."

_"Yet, from what Lupa says, you treated our home like a playground," _Nymeria scoffed.

_"Like you would not do the same if you were in his place," _Lupa shot back. Nico smiled at the three wolves. It was interesting to be able to know the full interactions of the direwolves now.

"So, what happened while I was away?" Nico asked.

Morgrem and Nymeria looked at each other, and glanced over at their masters, who each glanced over at Nico, both shaking their heads. Nico frowned at them. _"Well, we've been...fighting?" _Morgrem said.

Nico huffed. "What else?"

_"So nosy," _Nymeria replied dryly.

_"What else is there to say?" _Morgrem asked. _"A few things have happened, but nothing that you would particularly be interested in, little boy."_

"Can you tell me anything about Percy?" Nico asked through gritted teeth.

_"He's healthy?" _Nymeria offered. Nico sighed and slumped his shoulders.

Zagereus came up and pulled him up from his seat. "Come, brother, this party is for you, and I will not have you sitting around all night," he chuckled, pulling Nico towards the majority of the soldiers.

* * *

><p>"Could the workers use anything else, Priestess Lacy?" Kinzie asked sweetly. She stood nearby while men worked on building the hospice.<p>

Lacy smiled at Kinzie. "That is very generous of you, Kinzie. I think we could always use some fresh water. Perhaps you could see if some more hands could be spared?" Lacy suggested.

"Of course, Sister Lacy. Anything to help. I just want to offer aid in any way I can."

"Oh, Lady Kinzie, that really isn't necessary. I mean, you are with child, you shouldn't even be out here."

Kinzie smiled at the priestess. "Oh, I'm not that far along yet. I just want to give all the time I can to helping with this project before I'm forced to remain in bed," she giggled.

"Your generosity truly knows no bounds, Lady," Lacy praised her.

Kinzie and Lacy turned their head at the sound of Hylla clearing her throat. "If you will excuse me, Sister Lacy," she said, bowing to Lacy. She walked over to her mother with a look of concern. "What is it, mother?"

"A few of your girls have returned from the countryside. I was curious as to what your next step in this plan of yours is," Hylla answered. "I'm eager to see if you can keep one step ahead of the enemies you've made, daughter."

Kinzie smiled as the two of them made their way back to the castle. "At this point, there is no one that can halt my plans. Percy isn't going to get involved in this. He doesn't think he's at risk of being put on the throne. The only other contenders for the throne are Zagereus, Triton, and Jason. Jason is nothing more than a child. He'll never be put on the throne. Zagereus is smart, that much can be said for him. So smart, in fact, that he will also be one step ahead of the others for getting out of being king. I can use him in my plans without him even knowing. As for Triton, well, I never said I wanted Percy on the throne right away. Something...unfortunate could always befall Triton, don't you think?"

Hylla smiled evilly at her daughter. "I'm glad you were raised so well."

"You did teach me how to deal with my enemies," Kinzie cackled. She made a face of disgust. "Oh yes, please make sure that someone gets those peasants some water and send someone to go help hurry the job along. I want that hospice done as soon as possible. Seeing to its construction is so dull."

* * *

><p>Martin shook his head. "No, I don't think he would be that careless. He's smart, so he'll most likely send his troops through the Hold of Marcarth. That way, he could march right up beside Zagereus, and Zagereus couldn't even touch him," Martin supplied.<p>

"But would Themis obey Eric's demand?" Ulfric asked, rubbing his chin.

"We all know that Triton and Zagereus are essentially sitting at Luke's doorstep. Themis is desperate to get his army there, so he'll avoid battle at all cost."

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right. Then I guess we have no way of stopping them."

Martin shook his head again. "Afraid not. The only other path I could see him taking is the river. We could blockade it, if you want?" Martin suggested.

Ulfric nodded. "Send ravens down to our two ports on the river, have them set up small blockades. If the first one fails, have them send a raven to the second to have them strengthen the line."

Martin nodded as a soldier entered the tent. He handed Ulfric a rolled up piece of parchment before exiting the tent. "Who's it from?" Martin asked.

Ulfric broke the seal and looked it over. "It's from Triton."

Martin grunted and looked back down at the map. "More good news from Atlantis?" he grumbled.

Ulfric chuckled. "Still not happy about the news of the baby?"

"Not when he's having it with that hag."

Ulfric shook his head, still laughing. "No, it's orders from Triton. He says it's time to be pushing towards Olympus. He's ordering the same of Zagereus and Ares. We are going to surround the city."

Martin held out his hand and Ulfric handed it over. Martin skimmed over the letter. "I guess he's in a hurry to end this." He rolled the parchment back up and tossed it onto the table.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's in that massive army?" Eros asked nervously. They were all staring at a large portion of Balgruuf's army, and they had just been told that Balgruuf himself was included in the ranks of it.<p>

"We're positive," Orpheus replied. He and Macaria had just returned with a small scouting party.

"Then we won't be letting them go any further. He dies here," Ares stated.

"You're going to kill him?" Anteros asked, looking a little surprised.

"You're betting that Charles will not hold the same loyalty to the crown as his father, aren't you, father?" Frank said with a smirk.

"From what Clarisse reported during her time there, yes, that's exactly what I'm counting on. Triton wants us to move to Olympus, well if we can eliminate this army, we have successfully turned the tide of the war in our favor," Ares explained.

"Then we'll make him our top priority," Orpheus agreed. The La Rues all grabbed their pelts and marched to the front of Ares's army.

"We do not let them pass!" Ares ordered to his men. "We stand our ground and show them no mercy, for they shall give us none."

As the marching of the enemy army thundered closer, the La Rues donned their pelts, morphing into the werebeasts. They all roared to the sky, causing some of the men on the front lines of Balgruuf's army to falter. They gathered their strength and charged Ares's army.

Ares pounced on a soldier, tearing the man's head clean from his neck. He grabbed another man's face and crushed it between his massive claws. He roared as a sword swiped across his back. He turned and eviscerated the face of the man who had attacked him.

Frank had a man on the ground, and was busy tearing his insides out. He snarled and tackled another soldier. He grabbed the man's neck and snapped it between his paws. He shouldered into passing men, knocking them to the ground to be trampled. He swiped his arms out to catch any nearby attackers, mauling any that he hit with his sharp claws.

Clarisse snorted and lowered her head, charging into the bulk of the army. Men screamed as her horns penetrated their armor. Some men were unfortunate enough to fall in front of her, to be trampled by her large hooves. She grabbed one soldier and tossed him clear up into the air. She grabbed one by the neck and crushed it in her fist.

Anteros narrowed his beady eyes at the soldiers that were trying to surround him. He kicked back at one with his hooves, caving in the man's breastplate. He swiped his snout at an oncoming man, impaling him on his tusk and sending him flying. He tackled the last man and beat his head against a rock until the back of the man's head was caved in.

Ares growled at Balgruuf as he shoved a soldier, sending him backwards. Balgruuf raised his shield to block a blow from Ares's claw, leaving a long claw mark on the metal. Balgruuf swung his sword across Ares's chest, barely catching him. Ares roared and pounced on Balgruuf. He balled his claws into fists and smashed them down on Balgruuf's shield.

Balgruuf hit Ares in the head with the butt of his sword. Ares snarled and fell off of Balgruuf. Balgruuf smirked as he rose back to his feet. He was about to plunge his sword into Ares when Eros tackled him. Eros howled and sliced his claws across Balgruuf's breastplate. Balgruuf howled in pain as the metal was sheered away.

Balgruuf raised his shield to try and bash Eros with, but Ares snatched his arm. Ares snapped the arm, making Balgruuf cry out in pain. The shield dropped from Balgruuf's broken arm. Eros climbed off of him and grabbed him under his arms. Eros holstered Balgruuf up to kneel in front of his father.

Ares leaned in and roared in Balgruuf's face as the man shook in fear. "P-Please," Balgruuf begged. Ares's eyes turned to slits as he thrust his arm out, grabbing Balgruuf's head in his paw. He began to tug at the head. Balgruuf screamed at the top of his lungs as his head was pulled away. The sound of flesh being ripped away was heard and finally the head was removed from the body. Ares roared and Eros howled. Ares thrust the head up into the air for all to see.

The armies slowly started to stop fighting to look at the disembodied head. Not knowing what to do, Balgruuf's remaining forces did the only thing that came to mind, they ran. The La Rues pulled morphed back one by one and watched the army run back home with its tail between its legs.

_You all got your hopes up on the gore being for Kinzie, didn't you? Sadly, it won't be for a few more chapters. But Nico is back with his family now. Kinzie's still a bitch, I can't wait for her to see that Nico's alive. Percy and Jason made up, and Percy is going to be nice. Bloody death for Balgruuf, who hasn't been featured in quite some time. But now Charles is Lord of Whiterun, what will he do? Kronos is back, for all of you sadism lovers. And just a heads up, Percy and him will still be meeting before the battle. I explained the Septum magic. It's a little similar to runes. Nico had a weird birthday. Keep in mind he's 17 now, and Percy is 18. I love the wolves, and now we can hear their interactions. The battle is soon, and everyone is on their way to Olympus. You'll be seeing a lot of character interactions over the course of the next five or so chapters. However, I know that it'll be after my break and I apologize for the wait. I'll be back soon, I promise. Until then, leave me love to return to. Maybe I can get people into this story while I'm away. I'm just figuring that people will get bored waiting on me and they'll look into my other stories. Speaking of, if there's any of my stories you haven't read yet, you should do so while I'm away. Anyways, I'll see you when I get back._


	28. Chapter 28

_Finally, I'm back. Well, I've been back if you read my other stuff. I'm just getting around to this posting day now, though. So, I had this long rant on people not using common courtesy and sense yesterday in Children of Loss, and I want to follow up with it. I see people complain that some authors make Nico gay, not my reviews, but I see them. My response is this: Nico's sexuality has yet to be defined in the books. We've never had a hint at him liking anyone, so there's no facts to back up either side for arguments. The only people Nico really interacts with is Percy and Hazel, among the living. In fact, if Nico turns out to be gay in the books, I'm going to laugh my ass off._

_I felt a little weird with this chapter, mainly because it's style is so different from my other stories, that I had a hard time getting back into it. Honestly, this wasn't my favorite chapter, and I wanted it to be more before I began my hiatus. Basically, I moved things forward by a chapter, as well as took the Battle for Olympus and made it into a single chapter. So, this chapter picks up about a month after the last one(funny, considering I was gone a month) and is the night before the battle. Also, guess what? Those of you who wanted Percy and Kronos to meet finally get your wish this chapter. Oh, and a promotion of my fic. If you like this fic, I suggest reading my new story, Shadows of an Empire. It's set in a similar era, I suppose. Like this was inspired from Song of Ice and Fire, that one is inspired from Dragon Age. If you like the magical aspect of this story, then you'll really love that one._

_Oh yes, and let it be known that I've lost all control over who gets the throne in the end. The story has already decided and the only way to fix it now is to bash the plot over the head with a cement block. So, I do know who's getting the throne in the end, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Oh, and a message for Happykid: I really do have a disturbed sense of humor, but we all should know that by now. To the webmaster: why do you think I support the Stormcloaks? I actually dislike both sides. The Empire is broken and the Stormcloaks are racist. I usually side with the Empire, though. Anyways, I know I've kept you all waiting for a long time, so let's get back to the story._

_Warning: Probably some gore this chapter. Yeah, that sounds appropriate. No, you horrible people, not Kinzie._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a llama._

Chapter 28

Chiron rested his hands on the stone railing, looking out at the city as the sun began to set. With the sun now setting, Chiron could begin to make out the fires surrounding the city. The time had finally come, the armies had reached the capital. The only one that had not been spotted yet was Triton's army, which was still a distance away towards the north, but would surely be here before sunrise. They were trapped. Hopefully, his actions with the children would get him some mercy, but he could not count on that alone.

He would need to ensure his safety, and the only way to do that was to find something that would go over well with Triton and Zagereus. There was only one thing that came to mind, but he would have to wait for the right moment to pull it off.

Chiron glanced to his side as he felt someone come up beside him. Hermes stood at his side, staring off at the fires in the distance. "How many of them do you think there are?" Hermes asked.

"Enough," Chiron deadpanned.

Hermes leered at Chiron. "You know, dear brother, sometimes I have to wonder whose side you truly are on."

"Now, now, calm yourself, Hermes. You know how much I love my family."

"Yet, we all know that it was you who let the Septum boy escape with the children."

Chiron turned his harsh gaze on Hermes. "And what concern are they of yours? Your son is sitting on the throne, soon to have his head chopped off. Would you prefer I left them here, so that they might share the same fate?" Chiron tightened his grip on the railing. "I saved their lives. They are in with the rebels' good graces, fighting the tyrant king. What better way to keep them alive?"

Hermes's jaw tightened. "How can you speak of him in such a manner? He is your king," Hermes hissed.

"Why are you still defending him?" Chiron countered. "There is no hope for any of us, come tomorrow. Do you really think it matters what we call Luke? Cut off his head and toss it out to them, perhaps you will save all our lives." Chiron snorted. "Well, perhaps not yours or Hera's."

Hermes rubbed his temple, glancing back out at the night sky. "The calm before the storm. I always hated this part." The two men glanced down to the city below, watching torches scurry about in preparations for the siege that would surely come tomorrow. "Do you have any faith that we might come out of this alive?"

"None," Chiron said bluntly.

Hermes sighed heavily. "It's funny, I never quite imagined my life ending like this."

"Oh? How did you imagine it?"

"With a few whores and a gallon of ale," joked Hermes.

Chiron chuckled. "Well, you know where to find our sister. You could kill both in one trip."

Hermes faked a gasp. "Harsh, dear brother. She has nearly drained our wine dry." There was a short pause before Hermes continued. "And here I thought when Zeus died we wouldn't have that problem."

The two brothers laughed together for several minutes. Once they had calmed down, Chiron turned serious. "Are there any regrets you have, brother?" he asked.

Hermes was quiet for a moment, licking his lips and staring at the sky. "Luke," he finally whispered.

"Your own son?"

"He's not my son," Hermes spat. "Zeus raised him. But I do sometimes wonder if I could have prevented this myself. Was this the price of sin?"

"I'll let you know after this is over."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Percy asked hesitantly. Triton just glanced up at him from finishing his tent and shrugged. They were not where they were supposed to be. They were supposed to be closer to Olympus, getting ready for the assault tomorrow. Thalia had arrived the previous day, and she and Jason had already set off to meet up with Ulfric's army. Triton had had a sudden change of plans when they had learned that the barbarian lord, Ouranos, and his men had landed in Westeros.<p>

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Annabeth asked as she sorted through a bag of runes she had brought with them. "How willing do you think he will even be to meet with you?"

"If we could get his help-" Triton began.

"What?" Percy cut him off. "You think you can get a savage to ally with the rest of us? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"He has a point," agreed Annabeth.

"He already sent a reply," Triton told them, standing up.

"And?" Annabeth asked.

"We meet in a few hours."

"Oh good. So, do we get a good view of him stabbing you in the back?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"You're coming with me, Perseus," Triton informed his brother.

"What?" Percy nearly yelled, flailing his arms.

"You heard me. I just need you close by, just as a precaution."

"We'd be better off not meeting them at all," Percy grumbled.

"Relax, we'll still be at our destination on time," Triton reassured them.

"According to the scouts, they outnumber us," Annabeth cautioned.

"See? It's a death trap," Percy reasoned.

Triton walked into his tent, siblings following close behind. "It's a risk I feel we should take. This is Gaea's husband, and they want to put that barbarian son of theirs on the throne," Triton explained.

"So, what? The closer the better?" Annabeth asked.

Triton shrugged. "Well, it would be good to know what we are up against. If she is with them, killing her and their son would strike a good blow to them."

"Do you think that would stop them from sieging the capital anyways?" Percy asked skeptically.

"No, that's why we kill Ouranos too. Cut off the head of a chicken, and it runs around wildly."

"Great, they will just burn the countryside."

"Well, we don't have many options," Annabeth reasoned. "Either way, they'll pose a great threat to the entire country. They picked the perfect moment to strike."

"Well, it will just be Percy and myself meeting him, and I suppose his son," Triton said. "Both our armies will be nearby, but I want to keep it as civil as possible."

Annabeth laughed. "Barbarians? Civil?" she snorted.

"Just watch over things while Percy and I are dealing with this," Triton growled. He pointed at Percy. "Let's go."

Percy followed Triton out of the tent. There were some old ruins nearby that they were going to meet at. He was hoping this would go well, but barbarians were unpredictable. They were at least playing it safe and wearing their armor to this. Percy felt his pulse quicken as they arrived at the site. He leaned up against one of the stone pillars that had been left standing. He felt heavy all of a sudden, but it wasn't due to the armor. Even with all that was distracting him, the wolf he had brought with him was still weighing heavily in his pocket.

A year. A year to this day, he had arrived at Tartarus. A year ago to the day he had laid his eyes on Nico after those years of bickering. Sure he had accepted Nico was gone, but he also knew that some days would just be harder than others, like Nico's birthday two weeks ago.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a nudge from Triton. He looked up to see Triton staring off into the distance. Percy followed his gaze to the woods, where a few lights could be seen. "They're here," Triton whispered.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, if we leave now, we can arrive to provide reinforcements to Olympus." Charles chose to ignore the man, staring down at the war table in the middle of the room. His father was dead, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be that sad about it. His father had let himself become corrupt by dealing with the Castellans, and he had no intentions of becoming that kind of ruler. Not that it would matter soon. The Castellans would probably be wiped out by morning, if reports were accurate. Olympus was surrounded and there was no hope for Luke and his supporters.<p>

"Brother," Leo whispered, tugging on his shirt. Charles turned his head to look at him. He and Leo were all that remained of their family, besides Arya. He was sure she was suffering enough on her own, knowing their father's distaste of Ulfric's choice in the war. He was Lord of Whiterun now, and it was time to make a decision on the matter at hand.

"We stay where we are," Charles ordered.

"But, my Lord," a captain began, but Charles cut him off.

"That is final. I never wanted to be a part of this war. That was my father's doing. We will not be involved any longer. Let Luke rot on his throne for all I care, he's doomed anyways. We stay here and try to salvage our city. A lot happened here while you were all away fighting, and I will not risk another uprising like that."

The men all bowed. "Yes, my Lord," they all consented.

"Just secure the Hold, that's your only priority right now."

"Yes, my Lord." The men bowed again and left the room.

Charles rubbed his face, already feeling the burden of his new position. It was one thing to sit on the throne while his father lived, it was another to take the full responsibility. "You ok?" Leo asked.

"Already stressed from this," Charles mumbled, walking up to the throne and collapsing in it. He rubbed his forehead, trying to will the newly approaching headache away.

"Well, I'm here to help, if you need anything."

"Thanks," Charles said, trying to offer his brother a smile. He buried his face into his hands. "This...'game' our parents played, how did they do it? What joy could they find in this? This game of power is nothing but cruel and sick."

"It's good you are Lord now, though. Better you than some cruel tyrant, like Luke. Like you said, Luke will be dead soon, and a new king will emerge. Hopefully, one that will be the king this kingdom needs right now."

"I don't want it, though," Charles complained.

Leo gave his brother a sympathetic smile. "I don't think most men actually want the position when they get it. You're not the first to have to take their father's throne in this war, and you may not be the last."

Charles nodded. "You're right. It doesn't matter if I want it or not, what matters is what's best for the people."

Leo smiled. "Yes. They are the reason you are where you are. You owe your actions to them."

"Then I suppose I'll have to do my best."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>Frank sat at a campfire, glancing up at the capital on the horizon. They had finally made it. Just off in the distance, he could make out the fires of the other armies. Everyone should be here by now. It was finally happening. Soon, a new king would be put on the throne. The question was, who would it be? There was so much talk going around on names for the throne. Obviously, his father and Ulfric had relinquished all claims to it. That left the names of Zagereus and Triton. Jason was spoken of, but only by the major lords. They wanted to back him, but they also knew it would be a fool's objective. The last name was Percy's. How a younger brother got placed into all of this, Frank would never know.<p>

Eros plopped down beside Frank, picking up a stick to poke at the fire. "You didn't go with Macaria?" Frank asked.

Eros looked over at Frank and shook his head. "Figured she should spend time with her family, and my place is here," he replied. "Though, I'm not sure how much sleep I'll be getting."

"Nerves getting to you too?"

Eros nodded. "I'm not afraid of the dying part, just this calm before the storm. It really unnerves you, you know?"

Frank nodded in understanding. "We will win this, though."

Eros chuckled, tossing his stick into the fire. "I'm sure we will. However, they are like a cornered animal right now, feral," Eros said, eyes growing distant as he watched the flames.

"Who do you think will sit on the throne?"

Eros busted out laughing. "Like that's even a question. Triton will sit on it."

Frank tilted his head to the side. "Why do you think that?"

Eros smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Zagereus is cunning like the wolves they keep, he'll outmaneuver Triton, even before Triton knows what's going on. No, di Angelos will always do everything in their power to stay off the Iron Throne."

"I don't think the servants at the palace would be very welcoming for their wolves anyways," Frank joked.

Eros chuckled. "No, they definitely wouldn't."

Clarisse came up to them and sat down next to Frank. "What are you two ladies cackling about?" she asked.

"Ladies?" Eros asked, raising a brow. "This coming from an actual woman. At least, I think you are a woman. The way you act, I never really know for sure."

Clarisse sneered at Eros. "We were just talking about the battle tomorrow," Frank chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I plan on breaking through that enemy line, marching up to the palace, and putting Luke's head on my spear," Clarisse boasted.

"I'll hold you to that, little sister," Eros chuckled, flipping the hair out of his face.

Frank grinned. "We could always make it interesting," he suggested. His siblings perked up. "How about, if you can't beat our kills, you have to wear a dress at the crowning ceremony."

Clarisse grinned, reaching and shaking hands with her brother. "Deal, and if I win, you two will be in dresses," she cackled.

Eros made a face. "Well then, I'll have to make sure not to let you win," he replied.

* * *

><p>Nico bit his lip and winced as Macaria punched Zagereus in the jaw for a second time. "I can't believe you!" Macaria shouted. "Nico was alive, and you couldn't send a raven to tell me!"<p>

Zagereus rubbed his jaw, getting back to his feet. "Shit, sister, I was just trying to keep it quiet," he complained.

"Why?" Macaria asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Because-" Zagereus trailed off, glancing over at Nico. He glanced over at Bianca, who nodded.

_"He deserves to know,"_ Morgrem added.

Nico glanced between the wolf and his brother. "What's he talking about?" Nico asked, eyes narrowing at his brother.

Macaria stared at them all in confusion. They had explained to her about the wolves, but with hers now dead, she was unable to hear them like the rest of her siblings. "Zagereus, what are you hiding?" Macaria asked.

Zagereus looked at Nico, his shoulders slumping. His eyes filled with sadness as he opened his mouth. "Nico, I-" Zagereus began, but pursed his lips. He seemed hesitant with what he was about to say. "I didn't send a raven to Triton's camp. I didn't tell anyone, I wanted it kept quiet until after the battle was over."

"Why?" Nico growled. Percy still thought he was dead? Nico's head started to spin. Lupa whined and licked his hand.

_"Calm yourself, little one. Try hearing him out," _his wolf suggested.

Nico turned his harsh gaze back onto his brother. Zagereus looked down. "I-There has been some events that we haven't told you Nico, but I think it would be best if we waited until after the battle is over to talk about it," Zagereus confessed.

"I want to know now!" Nico hissed.

_"Calm down, silly boy. They are doing this so you don't go get yourself killed,"_ Nymeria growled.

"You're keeping something important from me!" Nico yelled. "I want to know what it is." The only thing that came to Nico's mind was that it had to do with Percy, but he couldn't fathom what it would be.

Macaria placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Zagereus, I can't believe you. You kept this from me and now you're keeping secrets from Nico. Nico, the boy you loved most dearly all throughout our childhood," she scolded him.

"It's for his own good," Zagereus whispered. He looked up at Nico. "Nico, you know I love you. You're my brother. I promised mother I'd always watch out for you and try and keep you safe. I can't tell you this knowledge right now, but I swear to you, the moment the battle is over, I'll let you know everything."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Nico spat venomously.

Zagereus was about to speak again, when a horn blew in the distance. They all looked in the direction of the horn and walked towards the edge of camp. Three figures were riding towards them. "What are they doing here?" Bianca asked.

While most weren't able to identify the riders yet, the wolves and their children were able to. Boromir, Artemis, and Edward were approaching on horseback. They finally arrived in the camp, riding up to the di Angelos. "Looks like we made it on time for the party," Boromir joked, dismounting from his horse to help his wife.

Zagereus smiled and walked up to clasp hands with the older Stark boy. "Not that I'm ungrateful to see you, Boromir, but what are you doing here?" Zagereus asked.

Boromir's eyes widened. "Ah, I had assumed you had been informed of Robert's plan." Zagereus shook his head. Boromir gestured to his wife. "Apollo and the rest of the Grace children are going to...alleviate the problem with sieging the wall."

"How?" Macaria asked.

"Well, it seems the Grace's process a type of ritual magic that basically makes things explode, on a large scale, if used to higher degrees," Boromir explained. "While my father has chosen to stay out of the war, it was Artemis's decision to come, and I could not let her travel along." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Edward. "And he just wanted to come pay his respects about-" Boromir's eyes finally landed on the youngest di Angelo present. Artemis's eyes soon followed, widening upon seeing Nico.

Edward, who had been fairly quiet the entire time, had spotted Nico a few moments ago, and was now in a state of shock upon seeing the boy he thought was dead. "Ni-Nico?" he croaked.

Nico stared at the three of them, arching an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm alive. Can you all please stop staring at me like that?" he replied.

"How did this happen?" Artemis asked.

"Well, the short version is that Nico had...a friend watching out for him," Zagereus explained.

Boromir nodded. "Well, we just wanted to come by and let Ed pay his respects, but it seems none are needed," Boromir said, still staring at Nico questionably. "I suppose we should move on to get Artemis to her siblings."

Edward shook himself out of his state of shock. "I want to stay here," he stated. Boromir looked at him in confusion. "Please?"

Boromir shrugged. "If it's alright with Zagereus."

Zagereus glanced over at Edward, taking in the way he was looking at his brother. The boy's crush on Nico had always been fairly obvious. Perhaps with Percy's marriage, things could work out between the two. "It's fine by me. He can remain at camp tomorrow, if you prefer," Zagereus offered.

Edward nodded. Boromir shrugged again and helped Artemis onto her horse. "Alright, suit yourself," he said. He mounted his own horse and the two rode off.

Nico stared at Edward funny. He was fully aware of Edward's small crush on him, and wasn't sure if he was comfortable with him being around. Zagereus cleared his throat. "Well, I think I need to go plan things out for tomorrow," Zagereus said awkwardly. He walked off, Bianca, Macaria, and their wolves following close behind.

That left Nico alone with Edward, who was still staring at him as if he were a ghost. "You can stop staring at me like that now," Nico mumbled, heading for his tent.

Edward blinked and jogged to catch up to Nico. "I'm sorry, but we all thought you were dead," he apologized.

"Well, I'm not. In fact, I'm better than ever."

"You do look different." Nico stopped to face Edward. "Your eyes are different. They're...intriguing," Edward said nervously. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

Nico chuckled and shook his head. "I think we should both be getting to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Nico suggested. He walked into his tent with Lupa in tow and plopped down on his bed.

_"I think he wished to mate with you," _Lupa stated.

Nico chuckled. "I couldn't tell." He smiled and ran his fingers through her fur. "I'm just ready for this battle to be over. I can't believe Zagereus kept the news about me quiet."

_"Rest now, little one. There will be time for this later."_ Nico nodded and shut his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luke rested his head back against the Iron Throne. Preparations were being made for the throne room, should they need to barricade the doors. Phineus approached him, handing him a vial. Luke eyed the vial curiously. "What is this?" he asked.<p>

"A tonic I prepared for you, Your Highness, should the enemy breach our walls," Phineus replied.

Luke glanced up at the man. "You want me to poison myself?"

"Sire, if they reach this room, they will do worse than kill you," Prometheus interjected, walking up to the throne.

Luke's dark eyes glared at both of the men. Dark lines had started to form underneath his eyes, signs of his lack of sleep the past few days. He doubted he would get any tonight either. "I'd prefer something to help me sleep, and be able to wake up in the morning," barked Luke

Phineus bowed his head. "I will go and find something for your nerves," he stated.

"My nerves are fine!" snapped Luke. Phineus hastily made his way out of the room, while Prometheus continued to stare at him. "What?"

"You are not looking your best, sire," Prometheus confessed. "I feel this is starting to get to you."

"I'm fine," Luke growled. "By tomorrow, this will all be over, and we can go back to our normal lives."

"And if our defenses should fail?"

"They won't," Luke hissed, eyes narrowing at the large doors. He rubbed his head, letting his eyes close. "Now, leave me in peace."

Prometheus bowed and walked off. Luke sighed and watched the men continue their preparations. He looked down at the glass vial in his lap. He picked it up and examined it, contemplating his options. He shook his head and tossed the vial aside, where it shattered on the floor.

He was going to win this war, if it was the last thing he would do. He would kill them all and mount their heads on spikes on the city's walls, that way people would know better than to question his leadership. He would burn them all, their entire armies.

"Your Majesty, I have some news," Dionysus said, interrupting Luke's thoughts.

"Well, get on with it then," Luke sighed.

"It seems the barbarians are on our doorstep as well."

"Oh joy, I see you bring only the most wonderful news."

Dionysus pursed his lips. "Sire, perhaps we should flee the city," he suggested.

"I will not run like a dog with its tail between its legs," Luke snarled. "Your news is actually the best I've heard all night. Let them stay out in the fields, let them kill each other. The barbarians will fight the rebels, and then we will only have an easier battle to win."

"Sir, while it is unlikely that they will work together, your grandfather's men are still on their way. They are still out there, and could end up in the middle of all of that."

"My grandfather is a great warrior, he will slaughter them all," Luke replied

Dionysus sighed. "We have also not received any further aid from Whiterun, I fear that with Charles as the new Lord, we will not have their support."

Luke's nostrils flared. "He would dare turn his back on us?" he shouted.

"Well, Charles never was one to share his father's circle of friends."

Luke scoffed. "Remind me once this is over to send an army down there to remind him who he serves."

"If we make it out of this," Dionysus mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Luke barked.

"Nothing, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>"You want us to blow up our home?" Thalia asked in disbelief.<p>

Robert chuckled, shaking his head. "No, just...ease our access to the palace," he replied.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "He wants us to use our magic to blow up the city gates," the blond added. Robert smiled and kissed his temple. "I have to agree with him in this, plus it will help us not be so hated by the people."

"That's true, and Jason could use all the help he could get," Thalia mumbled.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well, it is true, Jason," Martin reminded him. "It'll make you look good supporting our side, but it will make your family look better if you were the reason we breached their defenses."

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, while the others are working on sieging the city, we will be in the back, conducting our ritual," Apollo explained. "It'll take a lot of concentration, as I'm sure you're both aware." He paused and looked at Robert. "It'll also be very destructive, meaning that any men on our side who may be near the wall will risk being caught in the explosion."

"How big are we talking?"

"With all of us being present, I'd assume very big," Thalia supplied. "In the book, it often compared the ritual's results to dragon's fire."

"Essentially, we're bringing down the wrath of the sun," Apollo added.

"We could just target the keep," Martin threw in.

"I'd rather keep our home intact as much as possible," Jason replied.

"Well, you all should get some rest. You'll need all your energy tomorrow. Especially you Jason, if you still want to go into the city to kill your brother."

Jason nodded. "I do."

"Then I suggest we get you all to bed," Robert stated, pressing a hand to Apollo's back, guiding the blond to their tent.

Once inside, Apollo sat down on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. He rubbed his hands on his legs nervously. Robert watched as the blond started chewing on his lip to the point Robert thought he might draw blood. Robert sighed and grasped Apollo's chin, forcing his lover to look up at him.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered reassuringly. "I'll protect you."

"And what if you don't make it?" Apollo asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not going into the city." He sat down on the bed and pulled Apollo's legs into his lap. "Once the ritual is done, I want you to take your sisters and get off the battlefield. Promise me that."

Apollo nodded. "I promise." The two blonds leaned in and shared a short kiss. "Just promise you'll come back to me after it's all over."

"Nothing will ever keep me away from you," Robert said gently, rubbing Apollo's leg. He laid back on the bed, pulling Apollo down with him. Apollo faced away from Robert as he laid down beside the older blond. Robert's hand latched itself around Apollo's waist, holding the smaller blond against his body. A grin broke out on Robert's face. "Now, we have to get some sleep, but if we win this, I expect to find you naked in my bed upon our return home."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "That's no different from any other night," he teased.

"I know," Robert replied, pressing himself up against Apollo's backside.

Apollo turned his head and kissed Robert's lips. "Careful, love. Don't start something you can't finish."

Robert chuckled. "I do need to let you get some rest."

"So, should I go sleep elsewhere? Because I rarely get any sleep with you around."

* * *

><p>Triton and Percy gaped as the barbarian army poured out of the woods, there probably numbered around the same as Triton's army. Their true advantage however, lay with their horses. Everyone of them were on horseback, making them a very deadly force. Triton would definitely have to be as diplomatic as possible. There was no way they could risk starting a battle here and now, they would lose. The army halted a distance away, just out of archer range. Two figures burst forth from the pack, walking with an air of confidence towards the two Jackson males.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this," Percy muttered under his breath.

"It'll be fine, Percy," Triton assured him, but sounding unconvinced of his own words.

"He says as we plummet over a cliff," Percy mumbled sarcastically.

The two figures finally reached the ruins. The taller of the two towered above both Percy and Triton by several inches, and was built like a bear, strong and fierce. He had black hair that hung down to his back in a braid. He had war paint across his stern face. The only real advantage Percy could notice having over the man was that he had no armor on his body, as was expected of their kind.

Next to him stood the young man that Percy could only assume was Gaea's son. He wasn't as physically built as his father. His body looked more like Percy's, lean yet muscular. His hair was cut short, except the bangs in the front that hung down onto the side of his face. Unlike his father, he was clad in armor, which sent a chill through his body. He knew of that armor, his father had told him about it. That was dragonbone armor. There was a small cut that marred the left side of his mouth, running down across his lips. His eyes looked black in the night, reminding Percy of the beady eyes of a raven.

The two men stood before the Jacksons with blank faces. Percy nudged Triton forward. Triton cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming...I'm afraid I don't know your name beyond the Lord of the Barbarians," Triton began.

"Ouranos," the taller man answered, his voice deep and his word was strained. He was not a native speaker, but it was to be expected. Gaea must have taught them how to speak their tongue.

"Ah, Ouranos, well, thank you for sparing me a moment of your time."

Ouranos turned to his son and said something in a language that was unfamiliar to both Percy and Triton. Whatever he said, made his son chuckle. Percy's lips tilted downward into a minute frown. "My son, Kronos," Ouranos said, gesturing to the boy next to him, "and your next king."

Triton frowned, glancing at the boy. He was about to respond when Percy elbowed him in the side. They could not risk starting an incident right here and now. "We are honored that you would consider our proposition," Percy interjected.

"We have come to consider nothing."

"Oh," Percy replied, fidgeting slightly. This was going well, Percy thought.

"My father wants to test the leader of this armies capabilities," Kronos stated, eyes flickering between Percy and Triton dangerously. His speech was a little bit better than his father, but it was still obvious that this language was foreign to him. "Which one of you would that be?"

"That would be me," answered Triton.

Ouranos unsheathed his sword and walked a few feet away to some circular stone flooring. Kronos raised his eyebrow at Triton. Triton looked at Percy for help. Percy's eyes had widened. He just shrugged at Triton, unsure of what to do. Triton yanked on Percy's arm, pulling him off to the side. "What do I do?" Triton hissed under his breath.

"I don't know," Percy replied, his eyes locked onto Kronos, who was watching them with mild interest. "Just don't get killed."

"If I kill him, I'm pretty sure his army won't take kindly to that."

Percy opened his mouth to try and say something, but shut it. What had Triton gotten himself into? "Just-Just try your best. I'd rather you kill him, than he kill you."

Triton sighed. He looked back over to Ouranos before placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "If this doesn't go well, get back to the army. I don't need you dying too," he whispered.

"Everything will be fine," Percy tried to assure him.

Triton nodded and walked towards Ouranos, drawing his sword on the way. Percy walked to where he originally was standing. Kronos was staring at him as he walked, but looked over to the duel that was about to occur when Percy came to a rest near him. Percy glanced at the barbarian prince out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem as threatening as his father, but there was an air of danger and death about him. Percy knew he shouldn't underestimate this boy if they were to ever meet on the battlefield.

Ouranos launched himself at Triton, crashing his sword down against Triton's. Percy could tell that Triton was struggling against Ouranos's blow, but Percy couldn't blame him, the man looked powerful. Triton rolled to the side as Ouranos swung again, cracking the stonework where it landed.

"And who are you?" Kronos asked out of the blue.

Percy turned his head to look at the other boy. Kronos had his dark eyes trained on Percy, looking at him with a mix of interest and disgust. "Perseus Jackson," Percy answered, "but you can call me Percy."

Kronos smirked. "Just wanted to know the name of the man I'd be killing."

Percy's eyes drained of their usual warmth as he returned Kronos's heated stare. "Actually, you should know my name, for it will be the last thing on your lips as my sword pierces that space where your heart should be," Percy spat.

Kronos tilted his head to the side, his neck popping in the action. A smirk found its way onto the dark haired boy's lips. "I'll take great pleasure ripping out your intestines, Percy Jackson."

"We'll see about that." He pointed a finger at Kronos's chest. "You're not the only one with special armor," Percy said, banging a fist onto his breastplate. "We'll see how well your sword pierces my skin."

"Such confidence for someone born a noble. Tell me, before this war broke out, how many battles had you won? How many men had you killed?" His smirk grew. "Or were you too busy sucking on your mother's tit to grow into a man? It must be hard, not having people do the work for you on the battlefield."

Percy's pupils nearly became slits as he glared at Kronos. "You know nothing of me, or what kind of man I am. Why don't you go back to that brother fucking mother of yours and let men who can actually call this place their home rule over it?" Percy growled.

Kronos spat at Percy's feet. He clutched the handle of his sword. "Do not speak of my mother," he hissed. "I can see how well your kind rules this land. You bicker like children. Look at you, divided and weak. How pathetic."

"You have no claim."

"I am a Lancaster! The Dragon Tamers' blood runs through my veins!"

"You stole what didn't belong to you!" Percy retorted. "Your line was broken, a punishment for stealing the children of a god!"

"They were cursed!" Kronos growled.

"Fitting, considering what your mother and her ancestors did. There's a reason they were called the Mad Dynasty."

Kronos drew his sword with a viscous snarl. Percy went for Riptide, pulling it from its sheath. Kronos was about to lunge at Percy when shouting and galloping broke through the air. Both boys turned to look to the southern woods, letting their swords drop to their sides. Ouranos and Triton stopped their duel, swords still pressed against each other, to listen to the approaching sound.

"What is that?" Percy whispered.

The question was soon answered as an army sprang forth from the shadows. Ouranos yelled in his native tongue and his army came to life, running at full force to intercept the new army. Triton raised a hand to his lips and whistled, signaling his own army. It seemed they were being ambushed. Kronos and Percy stared at each other as they retreated to their own armies. Percy knew it would not be the end of what had been about to happen. Kronos would seek him out later to kill him, Percy was sure of that.

Percy and Triton met up with Annabeth and their army on the way to meet the oncoming army. By now, Percy could make out the banner, a golden lion. Themis. They must have learned about this meeting. The barbarians had already crashed against Themis's army, and Percy was slightly surprised they were doing fairly well against Themis's men. The problem they would face was that they were now facing men clad in armor.

Themis did not count on one thing, apparently, in all of this: fighting on two fronts. His was now surrounded as Triton's army reached their flanks. The men turned and attempted to guard against the coming assault. Percy whipped Riptide in front of him, flames lashing out at the men in front of him. The line broke as the men were startled by the unexpected magic. Triton's army clashed against them, breaking into their ranks with ease.

Percy kicked a man in the chest, sending him to the ground, where Percy plunged Riptide into the man's stomach. Time sped up as bodies fell around Percy. Screams filled the air, and Percy had to wonder if the other armies could hear the noise.

"Percy!" Percy looked in the direction of Triton's voice. He spotted his brother, pointing at something. Percy followed the direction Triton was pointing in, finally spotting Themis. He was locked in battle with none other than Kronos, who had managed to kill Themis's horse and brought the Lord onto his own level.

Percy ran for the two clashing opponents, determined to kill both of them. If he could take them out, it would strike a heavy blow to both armies' moral. He slashed a man's throat as he proceeded onwards. A sword struck him in the back, but it only knocked him to the ground. The man stared at him in shock as he rose back to his feet, plunging his blade into the man while he was distracted.

It seemed the runes Annabeth had branded his body with had worked after all. He smirked to himself as he started running again. He shoved men out of the way. Ouranos appeared out of nowhere, crashing his blade down in front of Percy. Percy fell backwards, caught off guard by the attack. Ouranos raised his blade again and Percy rolled out of the way as it came crashing down.

Percy rose back to his feet, meeting Ouranos's blade with his own. He grunted as he tried to keep on his feet. The weight Ouranos was applying to his blade was nearly overwhelming. Percy swung his foot, bringing Ouranos's feet out from under him. Percy tried to run off, but Ouranos clutched his leg. Percy fell face first onto the ground, groaning from the impact.

He looked back as he felt himself being pulled. Ouranos was growling at him, eyes looking ready to kill. Percy kicked Ouranos in the face, breaking his hold on Percy's leg. Percy scrambled away, determined to get to Kronos and Themis. He jumped at the two clashing men, bringing his sword down between them.

They sprung apart, surprised by the new arrival. Kronos shot him a death glare and lunged at him, already having forgotten about Themis. Percy raised his sword, white wings spreading forth from it. Kronos's expression turned to shock as he started cursing at Percy. He swung madly, but was unable to break through the barrier. Percy's eyes flickered over to Themis, who was approaching Kronos from behind.

Percy brought the barrier down, swinging Riptide at Themis. Themis raised his shield to defend, surprised by Percy's action. Kronos soon jumped into the fray, swinging his sword at both of them. The fight soon turned into a three sided fight, all three of the warriors determined to kill the other two.

Percy blocked an attack from Themis, then parried a blow from Kronos. He lunged his sword at Themis, only to be met with a shield. Percy and Themis would both swing at Kronos, who would dodge one attack and deflect the other with his sword. Then, Kronos would attack Themis with Percy. Percy swung first, meeting Themis's shield once again. While Themis was distracted, Kronos swung at Themis, catching him across the side.

Themis stumbled backwards, pressing a hand to his wound. He lunged back into the battle, bashing Kronos in the face with his shield. He swung at Percy as the boy approached, nearly catching him across the chest. Kronos used this to his advantage, punching Percy in the face. Percy staggered backwards, clutching his face with his free hand.

Kronos was about to strike at Percy, but Themis deflected the blow. Kronos growled and swung madly at Themis, who just raised his shield to deflect each blow. Percy had recovered by now and swung at Kronos, slicing him across the back. Kronos his as he stumbled a few feet, clutching the new wound on his back.

He barred his teeth and swung in rage at Percy, but only met air. Percy was knocked off his feet as Themis rammed his shield into Percy's side. Percy pushed himself off the ground, only to be kicked by Kronos. Themis swung at Kronos, distracting him from Percy. Percy climbed back to his feet. Themis's shield fell to Percy's side. Percy turned his head to find Kronos pinning Themis to the ground.

In one swift move, Kronos plunged his blade into Themis's throat. He twisted it with a sadistic smirk. Percy stood, frozen in place, as he watched Kronos reach down and coat his fingers in Themis's blood. Raising his hand to his face, Kronos took his hand and smeared the blood across his face.

A horn sounded, but it sounded far off to Percy's ears, which were ringing loudly. Kronos sneered at Percy as he withdrew his blade from Themis. Kronos was about to lunge at Percy, when Ouranos grabbed Kronos's arm. Kronos growled at his father for interrupting his fight. Ouranos grunted back at his son, nodding his head at the retreating army. Kronos turned his eyes back to Percy for a brief glare before running off with his father.

Percy looked around him. Ouranos's army had taken off after Themis's retreating one. Annabeth ran up to him, clutching his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Percy nodded, his breath heavily labored. "Yeah, your runes kept me alive," he said, giving her a small smile.

She frowned and reached up to his temple. She wiped a hand across it, wiping the blood from a cut to Percy's head. Triton appeared next to them suddenly. "We need to get moving. It looks like this battle will be starting sooner than expected," Triton panted. "We need to signal the others."

_Yeah, I need to find that old shed of mine to shoot this chapter. If you didn't like it, next chapter really picks up and I really enjoyed writing it. So, I wanted to capture more emotion with it being the night before the battle, but I think I was in a 'give no shits' mood the day I wrote this. I really wanted to get to the battle. I'm hoping you all liked Percy and Kronos interacting with each other. Oh, and another character dies. Next chapter, you'll be seeing several characters die off. I think I counted eight characters to die next chapter. A lot, I know. You'll have to stay tuned to see if your favorite character makes it out alive. Next chapter there's a lot that will happen, besides a lot of characters dying. The final arc of the story will begin, and I've been so excited to introduce it. The idea for it was born back in like chapter five, I think? So, it's been a long time coming. Oh, and there will be something you all will really enjoy in the next chapter, something I even feel has been a long time coming. Let's see, it's been, what, 11 chapters now? Two big events are going to be happening on Percy's part, not necessarily good things. I suppose that's all I'll say. Anyways, keep an eye peeled, I might be generous with posting, but it depends on what I have done when Tuesday rolls around. So, I'll see you next time._


	29. Chapter 29

_And back. I've been waiting to get to this chapter even before I wrote it. I've been so ready to bring in the creatures in this chapter, ever since like chapter 5. So much freaking death. I'm not sure who will be sad. I know some will be happy. Awesome older sibling might get sad at one death. Oh well, such is life. Oh yes, and I did know that last chapter was not as grammatically correct as my other stuff usually is, but it was getting late and I was nagging Bragi to edit fast. Points to imawordbender for making a Merlin reference. I'm in the middle of season 4 of that show. Oh, and I missed you HeyItsAmber, I thought you left me forever. Surprisingly, I'm ending the A/N here. I don't have much else to say, so let's get on with it._

_Warning: Character death, blood, violence, talk of rape/sexual violence. I think that's about it for this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

Chapter 29

When Triton's army reached the fields of Olympus, they were greeted by a very welcoming sight. The city was surrounded by the other rebel troops. Percy smiled to himself as he looked on at the numbers, the armies stretched for miles. The time had come; the end of this was at hand. The plan to break down the gate would work, saving a lot of their time and energy.

As they took their place on the field, Percy spotted a problem. Ouranos's army was also present, but instead of facing the city, they were facing the rebels. "What are they doing?" Triton mumbled.

Percy shrugged. "They're all cavalry, it's not like they wouldn't put up a good fight," he reasoned.

"True, but look, the others have already started setting up lines of pikemen," Annabeth pointed out. Sure enough, pikemen were being placed along the front lines of all of the armies.

Another thing Percy noticed was the bonfire being set up in the army next to theirs. "The Graces are setting up for the ritual," he stated.

"Good," Triton sighed. "The sooner this is over, the better."

Dawn would be soon approaching. With the help of the Graces' magic, they could cut the siege down significantly. However, this wasn't so simple anymore. This rebellion had turned into a three-way war in just a few hours. Ouranos and his men weren't going to help them, Percy was sure of that. They would have to be killed as well, if Percy's side wanted to claim victory.

The di Angelos' wolves let out loud howls in the distance. They sounded a little odd to Percy. "Bastards," Triton growled.

Percy looked up to see Ouranos's men charging for the rebel lines. Shield men appeared on the front lines all across the field, right behind the pikes. Ouranos's men charged towards Ares's army first, firing arrows as they rode. They continued down the line, repeating their actions, but not charging anyone. Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"They are just harrowing us," Annabeth muttered.

"Still, if they manage to hit one of the Grace children, our plans will be enormously set back," Triton growled.

"I'm sure Ulfric has them protected," Percy assured his brother.

* * *

><p>Across the battlefield, in the army next to the Jacksons, the Septums were finishing up the bonfire for the Graces, while shielding the workers from raining arrows. Robert watched as Rachel set a few stones around the bonfire. "What are those for?" he asked.<p>

Rachel looked up, holding a final stone in her hand. "To help the Graces. I'd imagine you'd be fairly upset if Apollo killed himself during this ritual," Rachel answered. Apollo paled next to Robert, grabbing the taller blond's hand. Robert kissed the top of his head. "So, this is to make sure they don't kill themselves."

Robert nodded. "Can I count on you to get Apollo and his sisters out of here after they do this?" Robert asked.

"I imagine I'll be carrying all four of them."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

Rachel placed the last stone and stood up with a sigh. "Jason's not going to be in any shape to face his brother after the ritual is complete," she whispered.

Apollo frowned. "Can we do it without him?"

Robert let out puff of air. "I'd rather not take that risk. You're all doing this blindly," he said. "None of you have had any real practice with this, other than small tests. I don't want to risk any of your lives doing this."

Apollo sighed and nodded. "Alright," the blond mumbled. He glanced up at Robert. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Robert assured him. "It seems like I'll have to go into the city after all. They probably won't come out here, even if we blow a hole in their wall."

Apollo chewed on his lip, but nodded his head. Robert wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "Just come back to me, alright?" Apollo whispered.

"It will take more than an army to keep me away from you, love."

Apollo smiled and pulled Robert's face down to his for a kiss. Rachel cleared her throat, breaking the two blonds apart. "I hate to interrupt, but the bonfire is ready. We should begin now," Rachel suggested.

Robert nodded. "I'll go get your siblings," he said, kissing Apollo's cheek. He walked through the crowd, finding the other three Grace children a few feet away. "We're ready," he informed them.

The four made their way through the army, reaching the bonfire. Jason stared at it, while Thalia let out a long sigh. "Let's get this over with," Thalia mumbled.

Robert watched as the four children took their places around the fire, each boy standing with their sisters on either side while facing their brother across the fire. They began chanting as they moved around the fire. Ulfric and Martin appeared next to Robert, coming to see the magic occur.

The sound of arrows hitting shields was still present in the background of Robert's mind, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Apollo's form as he walked around the bonfire. He was so scared that this would backfire, that this would kill Apollo in the process. What if he lost Apollo? Rachel had said this could kill him. What would he do if Apollo dropped dead right in front of him? He just got Apollo back. He didn't want to lose him again.

The chanting began picking up, and the Graces started to move their bodies in a dance. Robert was pulled from his thought and the scene in front of him as thunder boomed overhead. Dawn should be here, but dark clouds were covering the sky, blocking out a lot of the light. Something Robert noticed was that the faster the Graces chanted, the louder the thunder would become.

Ouranos's army came to a halt, distracted by the odd nature of the sky as well. In fact, the entire field had become silent. Robert figured that the Graces' chanting could probably be heard by Ares's men all the way on the other side of the field.

A loud noise sounded from the sky, a sound that Robert had never heard before. In the blink of an eye, an explosion of light crashed through the clouds and came crashing down on the gate. Everyone stood in utter shock as smoke filled the air where the gate was. The Graces stopped to check out the effects of their ritual, Robert noting that Apollo swayed lightly on his feet.

Once the smoke had cleared, they were disappointed to see that the gate was still intact. However, there was noticeable damage done to the structure. The gate looked worn and pieces of it were missing. "Another blast or two should do it," Rachel said, pulling everyone out of their trance.

The Grace children nodded, picking the ritual back up. Ouranos's men still stood in awe of the destructive force. In fact, all of the armies seemed to be struck silent by the explosion. The only group actually making a noise was from the city itself. Thunder began to boom once again, making Robert's blood chill. If Apollo was getting tired from just one blast, what shape would his body be in when the gate was finally destroyed?

Another explosion fell from the sky, leaving the gate in fairly poor shape. "One more should do it," Jason panted. Robert glanced over at the young blond. He was panting heavily, sweat covering his forehead. His armor must be draining his energy more. At least the others had thought not to wear any. Perhaps Robert should have told him it was best to not wear the armor, but he also knew Jason really wanted to go into the city. However, it was now something that Robert would refuse to let him do.

The children began once again, this time working in harmony with one another. They worked on synchronizing their chanting and movements, working to strengthen their magic. Ouranos's men began moving once again, making another pass down the lines. Robert frowned as he noticed movement from Triton's army. What were they doing? They looked to be moving towards Ouranos's troops.

Robert frowned, but returned his attention to the ritual in front of him. The fire nearly exploded, knocking the children to the ground, all of them unconscious. A bright light cut through the cloud, exploding on the gate. Shards of the structure flew through the air, the wall around it crumbled, and the ground around the gate was heavily damaged.

A cheer rang out through the field, the armies staring to charge the city. It had finally begun. Robert rushed forward and picked Apollo up off the ground. He maneuvered his way through his father's charging army, finding a cart they had set aside. He placed his lover onto it, brushing his hair out of his closed eyes. Rachel came up beside him, carrying Thalia. Martin appeared a few seconds later, lugging an unconscious Jason. Martin jogged off to retrieve Artemis, leaving Robert and Rachel alone.

"Make sure to get them safely back to camp, and don't let Jason leave if he wakes up," Robert ordered as Martin returned with Artemis.

Rachel nodded. "I know what to do," she said. "You two take care of yourselves."

"Don't we always," Martin said with a smile.

"That did nothing to help my nerves."

"We'll be fine, Rachel," Robert chuckled. Rachel nodded and climbed onto the front of the cart, whipping the horses to move. Robert and Martin drew their blades, glancing briefly at each other.

* * *

><p>Triton drew his crossbow as the gate exploded, taking aim for Ouranos's horse. Taking a shot, he let his bolt fly. The bolt sailed through the air, impaling itself into Ouranos's steed, right above the leg. Triton smirked to himself as he watched Ouranos topple from his horse. A small handful of his men stopped to assist him, but the bulk of his force continued on towards the city.<p>

Ouranos pushed himself off the ground, unsheathing his sword and turning to Triton. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Triton yelled. He turned to Percy and shoved him forward with the majority of his army. "Percy, I want you to take the army and go take care of Luke."

"But-" Percy tried to argue, but Triton cut him off.

"Do as I said!"

Percy pursed his lips and nodded, taking off towards the city, Annabeth following beside him. His eyes flickered towards the city, where a large number of men were trying to form a protective line. His eyes then roamed to the onslaught of men bearing down on the city. His eyes fell upon Zagereus's army, nearly coming to a stop upon seeing the wolves. They were huge, and they were what the di Angelos' rode instead of horses. Seven hells, they were about as big as a horse, Morgrem being the largest and most identifiable from this distance.

Ouranos's troops rode into the defending line, completely shattering it, trampling any man that stood in their way. Luke's men rallied again, forming another line in preparation for the rebel assault. Percy's eyes finally caught sight of the La Rues as they reached the city's walls, this time he actually did stop moving. The La Rues were half beast. It seemed that everyone had been working with magic over the past few months.

The armies finally clashed, everyone beginning to blend together. The rebels crashed against the defending army, slowly pushing their way into the city. Percy plunged Riptide into a man's chest, his adrenaline kicking itself into overdrive. Everything was happening so fast. More and more of their troops pushed their way inside of the city, pushing Luke's forces back little by little.

Martin suddenly appears at Percy's side, raising his shield to deflect a blow aimed at Percy. "Good of you to make it!" Percy yelled over the sounds of battle.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Martin replied with a grin.

"I see the ritual was a success."

"It was quite the show, you should have been there."

"Maybe next time," Percy chuckled. His face then grew serious. "I need to get to the throne room as fast as possible."

"I'm coming too," Annabeth butted in.

Percy frowned at her. "I want you to be safe."

"I don't think I can be safe on a battlefield."

"Not to interrupt, but we are in the middle of a battle," Martin reminded them, blocking another blow from an enemy. Percy grunted and swung at another enemy. "If you...want to get to the throne room...Zagereus is planning a hard push to the palace," Martin said between kills. "You need to find him." Percy nodded, taking off with Annabeth into the city.

* * *

><p>Triton blocked another attack from Ouranos. He rolled to the side as Ouranos brought his blade crashing down. He rose to his feet, already beginning to breathe heavily. He swung at Ouranos, but his attack was deflected. Ouranos hit Triton on the back of his helmet with the butt of his blade. Ouranos grunted at him, spitting on the ground.<p>

As Triton was pulling himself to his feet, Ouranos took took off towards the city. Triton growled at him, taking pursuit of the barbarian lord. Upon reaching the wall, Ouranos turned and swung his sword at Triton, who deflected with his shield. Ouranos then unleashed a frenzy of attacks, knocking Triton to the ground. Ouranos raised his sword and struck at Triton, who raised his shield to block. The blow warped the shield, leaving a large indention from the blow.

Triton grunted in pain as he tried to see to his arm, which had received a portion of the impact when the shield became damaged. He glared at Ouranos and lunged at the mountain of a man. He parried Ouranos's attacks as they came, and even managed to land a blow on Ouranos's leg.

Ouranos lowered his hand to smear some blood on his fingers. He raised his hand to his face and wiped it from his forehead down to his nose, snarling at Triton. Triton growled and swung again, only to be met by Ouranos's blade. They pushed against each other, Triton easily feeling the heavier weight from Ouranos's size.

Just as he was about to collapse, an arrow embedded itself into Ouranos's shoulder. Ouranos howled in pain and stumbled backwards. Triton stared in shock, turning his head to look at his savior. A young man in a grey cloak stood not far off, a large wolf standing directly behind him. His bow was drawn and the boy was already in the process of drawing another arrow.

Ouranos growled, pulling the arrow from his shoulder. He lunged at the mysterious boy, but the wolf tackled him, using its large size to knock him backwards. The boy sheathed his bow and drew two blades, charging at Ouranos. Triton frowned as he watched the cloaked figure. He had seen this style of fighting before.

Triton shook his thoughts away, joining the boy in his fight against Ouranos. He bashed his shield against Ouranos's face as the large man tried to stab the mysterious young man. The hooded figure slashed Ouranos's chest as the barbarian lord was distracted.

The two jumped into battle, swinging their blades at Ouranos. The barbarian lord was barely managing to deflect their blows, and they were able to land a few hits. Ouranos made a desperate attempt to go on the offensive, aiming his sword at the cloaked figure's head. Triton deflected the blow and managed to knock the sword from Ouranos's hands. In one swift motion, he plunged his blade into Ouranos's chest, glaring into Ouranos's eyes as he watched the man's life dissipate before him.

He pulled his sword from Ouranos's chest, letting the large man fall to the ground. He turned around to his savior, only to be met with shock. The boy removed his hood, revealing the face of a ghost to Triton.

"N-Nico?" Triton stuttered. His body was going into shock. Nico had died. He had been there when it happened. How was it possible that the boy was there in front of him? Triton stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, his mouth still agape.

Nico rolled his eyes. "That really gets old after a while, you know?" he mumbled, extending his hand down for Triton to take.

Triton blinked at him for a few seconds before taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. "How is this possible?"

Nico glanced to the city, shifting his weight. "Short version? Lycaon saved my life, I've been living in the Gods' Wood for the past few months, and now I'm back." He sighed when Triton's expression still didn't change. "Just don't say anything about me coming back to life, I never actually died."

Triton nodded, finally shutting his mouth. He stared into Nico's eyes, reminding him of one of the wolves. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut his mouth again. If he told Nico about the wedding, Nico might run him through. On the other hand, Nico should already know about the wedding. Surely Zagereus had told him.

"Nico, there's something I need to tell you, if you don't already know," Triton began. Nico raised his eyebrow at him. "Percy-" He was cut off by a loud roar. Nico's eyes widened, his eyes becoming frightened.

"I know that sound," Nico whispered. "I heard it in my dream."

Triton was about to question him, when a flapping noise drew his attention. A large shadow appeared on the ground beneath them. Lupa growled and grabbed Nico's cloak, tossing him onto her back, and taking off into the city. Triton frowned after them, finally looking up when another roar pierced the air.

The men screamed and tried to run as everyone looked to the sky. Fire rained from the sky, exploding on the ground. Triton was knocked off his feet from the blast. He groaned and looked up. The last thing he saw was a large mouth with fire spewing out of it.

* * *

><p>Percy came to a stop when the explosion went off, pulling Annabeth to him as rubble landed nearby. "What was that?" Annabeth asked, her voice full of panic.<p>

"I don't know," Percy said. Troops came pouring from the city's gate, loyalist and rebels alike. Percy stared at them in confusion. It was as if they were running from something else entirely. A loud flapping sound filled the air as something flew overhead. Percy looked up, his eyes widening. "A-Annabeth, tell me that's now what I think it is," Percy stuttered, directing Annabeth's face to the sky.

"Dragons," Annabeth whispered. "That's not possible. All the dragons died off long ago."

"They look pretty real to me!" Percy yelled over the screams that were filling the city.

They continued running, now desperate to find Zagereus. What were dragons doing here? Well, the better question was, how were they here? The last dragon was known to have died nearly a thousand years ago.

"I count five of them!" Annabeth announced as they ran. Annabeth screamed as a dragon flew overhead in front of them, raining fire down upon the city.

"Percy! Annabeth!" They looked to see Zagereus not far away, a large number of men surrounding him. They ran over, Zagereus jumping off of Morgrem. "I'm glad you're both alright. Where's Triton?"

Percy frowned, looking back at the city gate in the distance. "He-He was out there fighting Ouranos. I-I don't know if he made it," Percy said, his heart pounding in his chest.

Zagereus pursed his lips, his eyes failing to mask his concern. He nodded his head. "We need to get to the palace," he said, changing the subject.

"I know. I need to get there too."

Zagereus nodded. "Alright, you're with us." Morgrem grunted at Zagereus. "Not now," Zagereus mumbled under his breath, staring at Morgrem.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Are you alright?" Annabeth asked as they began moving towards the palace.

"I see the wolves have grown. Is that normal?" Percy asked. He didn't recall Grey Wind growing this large.

"No," Zagereus replied, "we-uh-received our full magic since the last we saw each other."

Percy nodded. They set off at a faster pace, avoiding debris, soldiers, and dragon attacks as they went. "Where are Bianca and Macaria?" Annabeth asked.

"They are moving with N-uh-they are finding another way inside as we speak," Zagereus replied. Percy frowned at him. Zagereus was acting strange. Percy had never really seen him fumble with his words like this.

They met a small militia of men on the way. They defended themselves, quickly cutting down the attacking men. They were startled to hear clapping as a man walked around the corner.

"Hermes," Percy growled.

"Bravo, I must say I'm impressed with all of this," Hermes said, smirking at them. He looked up at the dragons as one roared. "Tell me, wherever did you find some dragons?"

"They're not with us," Annabeth spat at the man.

Hermes raised an eyebrow, still staring up at the giant creatures. "Well, it seems none of us may make it out of this."

"Perhaps not, but you're going to die, right now," Percy growled, raising Riptide.

Zagereus placed a hand on Percy's chest. "Go," he whispered. "Get to the palace and kill Luke, this bastard is mine." He turned to his troops to give them their orders. "Get Percy to his destination, is that clear?" The men all saluted and ushered Percy and Annabeth off. Percy stared back at Zagereus, who was glaring daggers at Hermes, while Morgrem snapped his jaws at the Castellan.

They pushed their way through the upper parts of the city, nearing the palace. Percy felt odd being here all of a sudden. He looked over to where his family's home in the capital stood. It chilled his blood looking at the building. The last time he had been here, Nico had been with him. Nico had still been alive. Everything had seemed so simple back then, life had been so easy. He was happier back then. So much had changed in the months since that time.

Annabeth yanked his arm, pulling him from his memories. "Percy, we have to move!" she yelled at him. He nodded and the two caught up to mixture of Zagereus and Triton's men.

They finally came to the steps leading up to the palace. Percy let out a breath and turned to Annabeth. "We made it," he whispered, grabbing her hand as they stared up at the large palace.

Annabeth squeezed his hand. "Everything will be alright, Percy," she said soothingly.

Percy nodded and they began their ascent to the palace, determined to take it by whatever force was necessary.

* * *

><p>Zagereus pulled his sword and dagger from their sheaths. "I can handle this, Morgrem. I want to be the one to kill this bastard, for everything he has helped do to my family," Zagereus snarled.<p>

_"Just be careful," _Morgrem cautioned.

Zagereus nodded, his eyes turning yellow. He growled and lunged at Hermes, who easily blocked with his sword. Hermes backhanded Zagereus across the face, sending the young man stumbling backwards.

"Is that all you've got?" Hermes chuckled. "It's a shame, you and your father both will have died here, in the very same spot."

Zagereus's eyes flickered around the area, landing on the platform down the street. "Nico told me you were the one who did it."

Hermes smirked. "I did, but who is really to blame, the one carrying out the act or the one giving the order?"

"It doesn't matter," Zagereus snarled. "You and Luke will both die today!" He lunged at Hermes again. Hermes deflected the blow, but Zagereus followed up with a slash from his dagger, cutting Hermes along his belly. Hermes winced and grabbed his armor, blood beginning to coat his fingers.

"Not bad."

"You're going to die here, Hermes. I'm going to make damn sure of that."

Hermes began to laugh. "Oh, I accepted my death many hours ago," Hermes confessed. "Look around you, young Lord, dragons are destroying the city. Do you think any of you are going to be able to actually be victorious?"

Zagereus glanced upwards. Things did look bleak. No one alive had ever faced a dragon before. In the old legends, they were said to decimate anyone who stood against the royal family. They were how the Lancasters had ruled with such a tight fist.

"So, go on, kill me," Hermes taunted him. "See how hollow your victory really is."

Zagereus narrowed his eyes, lunging at Hermes again. He managed another cut along Hermes's leg, but received a cut on his arm. The two men stumbled away from each other. Zagereus eyed his cut before glaring back at Hermes, spitting on the ground between them.

"I've wanted this for a very long time," Zagereus said. "You and your family are monsters, and deserve no less than death."

Hermes smirked and the two clashed once again. Zagereus drove his sword down into Hermes's leg, twisting the blade. Hermes screamed but still managed to swing at him, but Morgrem caught his arm in his massive jaws. Zagereus blinked at his companion, finally offering him a thankful smile.

Morgrem knocked Hermes onto his back, where he grunted upon impact. He pulled the blade from his leg, looking up as Zagereus came to stand over him, sword in hand. Hermes laid back, a smile spreading across his face. "Get on with it then. Give me the punishment for my sins," Hermes said.

Zagereus tightened his jaw. He raised his blade. Putting all of his anger and pain into it, he thrusted his blade down into Hermes's chest, standing over the man as he died on the ground. Once Zagereus was sure Hermes was dead, he pulled his sword out of Hermes's chest. He walked over and retrieved his dagger from the ground. He stood back up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He hadn't even realized he had been crying until just now.

Morgrem whined, coming up and rubbing against Zagereus. Zagereus stared off blankly, not registering anything around him. _"We don't need to stand around like this," _Morgrem reminded him.

Zagereus nodded his head, still staring off into space. Morgrem lowered himself and Zagereus climbed onto his back. Morgrem howled and took off into the city to see where they could help.

* * *

><p>A guard collapsed against the wall as a dagger was thrown at his chest. Bianca walked over to retrieve her blade from the dead man. She turned back to look at her brother and sister, who stood in front of some of their troops, the wolves taking up the rear. "We need to keep moving," Bianca said, glancing down the hall.<p>

They had managed to get into the palace relatively undetected. The city had fallen into chaos with the dragons attacking the city. Nico pulled his hood off his head, his bow in his other hand. "Zagereus said that Percy and Annabeth were moving to the throne room, we could go there," Nico suggested. He wanted to see Percy. It hurt knowing the green eyed boy was in the same building as he was, yet didn't even know that Nico was alive.

"We will, but we also need to find Hera," Macaria said.

Nico sighed, but nodded his head. The group moved forward through the halls, keeping an eye out for any guards. Lupa and Nymeria were making sure to listen for any noise, so they wouldn't be taken by surprise. They heard a loud crashing noise and took off in the general direction.

They came into a large room, finding guards thrown around the room, bleeding heavily. Bianca and Nico gaped at what they found standing in the room. Nico wasn't sure what they were. They looked like a wolf and a bear, but they stood up like men, even wearing armor.

Macaria smiled and pushed through their group as the creatures began to shift. Fur fell away, revealing Eros and Frank. Macaria wrapped her arms around Eros's neck, kissing him deeply. "You're alright," she whispered.

Eros nodded. "We heard some people were rushing the palace," he said.

Bianca nodded. "Yes, Percy and Annabeth are somewhere inside," she replied

Finally, Eros and Frank spotted Nico, their eyes widening. Nico sighed. "I'm really getting tired of this," he mumbled.

Macaria chuckled. "Yes, my brother is apparently alive," she told her husband.

Eros nodded, still looking at Nico. "It's good to see you again, though you look different," his eyes darted to the wolves, "as do they."

"Well, we can swap magic stories after this is all over," offered Nico. "For now, we need to keep moving."

Eros nodded. "Is it just the two of you?" Macaria asked.

Eros and Frank looked at each other, the two of them frowning. "Anteros, he-he didn't make it," Frank confessed, his lips thinning after he was finished speaking.

"I'm sorry," whispered Macaria.

Eros looked down. "We couldn't save him," he mumbled.

"We tried, though," Frank added.

Yelling, brought their attention back to reality. The sound was closing in and fast. "We need to go," Nico whispered. "Now."

* * *

><p>Chiron stared out the window at the city. Things looked dire. He knew he stood no chance against the rebels, but now there were dragons. The city would be devastated after today. He turned back to face the other occupants of the room.<p>

He had been sealed into this room with Hera, Dionysus, Prometheus, and Phineus. He glanced over at Dionysus, who glanced over at him, nodding his head in Chiron's direction. Chiron glanced down to Dionysus's sleeve, which had drifted up his arm, exposing an empty vial attached to his wrist.

Chiron nodded his head back at the eunuch. He sat back down at the table, watching as the others at the table drank their wine. He stared across the table at his sister, who stared off into space, downing cup after cup of wine. It had finally hit her, this was the end.

Chiron knew it would only be a matter of time before some men burst through that door and either slaughtered them or took them captive. Chiron knew this would happen even before he had been led here. It was why he was doing what he had to do. Survival. That was what it all came down to.

It was why he helped Robert escape with the Grace children, Annabeth, and Piper. He would survive. It was just a matter of staying ahead of the rest of the players in this game they were playing. Not only was it what was best for his survival, but it ensured his house would continue on. True, his brother, Orpheus, would still be alive, but Chiron liked to think that his survival would be for the best of their house.

There was a commotion at the door. Hera's lips turned down as she took another drink of wine. Chiron rose to his feet, drawing a dagger from his belt.

"I don't think that will defend us very well," Prometheus droned.

"Oh, I think it will serve its purpose," Chiron replied.

Phineus began to cough, blood splattering the table. Hera and Prometheus rose to their feet. Hera backed into the corner, while Prometheus went to inspect the physician. Chiron and Dionysus glanced at each other as the door was kicked in.

Eros, Frank, Bianca, Macaria, two large wolves, some soldiers, and to Chiron's surprise, Nico stepped into the room, weapons drawn. Phineus collapsed onto the table, his coughing finally coming to an end. "Well, I see it's not as easy as it used to be to kill a di Angelo," Prometheus spat, eyeing Nico. Prometheus walked around the table, lacing his fingers together.

"No, but it will be easy to kill you," Nico replied.

"And enjoyable," Bianca added.

"To think of the trouble it would have saved if your capture had been better organized. We would never been in this mess," Prometheus said, his voice void of emotion.

Chiron shook his head as the man spoke, walking up behind Prometheus. He gripped the dagger in his hand, the action not going unnoticed by Nico and the others. He gripped Prometheus's shoulder tightly and with a fierce cry, he plunged the blade into the side of Prometheus's skull.

Prometheus's body fell to the ground as Chiron turned to the others. "Why did you do that?" Bianca asked.

"Not all of us wished the events that led to this moment," Chiron explained. "I did it to show I did not agree with the actions of others."

The soldiers moved forward to take Chiron and Dionysus into custody. "Wait," Nico stopped them, his eyes trained on Chiron. "Take them into custody, but do not harm them. We will let my brother and the other lords decide what to do with them." The soldiers nodded and went over to apprehend the drunk woman. Chiron shared a final glance with Nico as the youth turned around and walked out of the room, pulling his hood back over his face.

* * *

><p>Percy shoved the doors of the throne room open, glaring at Luke, who was sitting on the throne. Luke snarled at the sight of Percy, his eyes narrowing further at the sight of Annabeth. To Percy's surprise, the throne room was fairly quiet. Something was wrong.<p>

Luke waved his hand and the doors shut behind them. Percy, Annabeth, and the few soldiers they still had with them walked towards the throne, keeping their eyes on Luke. He was using blood magic, so he would be very dangerous. But how was he using blood magic?

Something caught Percy's eye. He looked towards the pillars of the throne room, finding the corpses of guards and servants lying about. "You killed them," Percy whispered in disbelief. He knew Luke was crazy, but to sink this low?

"I needed their blood," Luke said, his head falling to the side, his eyes were crazed.

"You're just like the Lancasters, mad."

"Don't compare him to my mother," a voice growled. Percy turned to the left to find Kronos emerging from a door. Percy cursed under his breath, gripping Riptide tighter in his hand.

"Enough!" Luke yelled, rising to his feet, sword in hand. "This ends now!"

The soldiers were flung into the air, hitting the ceiling above before dropping at full speed back to the ground below. Annabeth kneeled down to check on one, but Percy grabbed her shoulder. "We need to focus," he whispered.

Annabeth nodded and reached for her bag of runes at her waist. She pulled her sword from her sheath and the two stood ready to face the two enemies in front of them. Kronos frowned at Luke. "You cower behind magic. If you cannot face your enemies in true combat, you do not deserve that crown," he growled.

Luke pointed his sword at Kronos. "I'd like to see you come and take it, barbarian," he snarled back.

"We could let them fight it out," Annabeth whispered so only Percy could hear her.

Percy shook his head. "No, I've wanted this for too long. I won't let Kronos take Luke's life. If I can't do it, I want you to kill him," he whispered back. "Can you do it?"

Annabeth nodded. "Gladly."

Percy smirked. "Good. I'll take Kronos, you worry about Luke. Are you gonna be alright with his blood magic?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded, patting her bag of runes. "Don't worry about me," she said.

Percy looked back at Luke and Kronos. He stepped forward, aiming Riptide at Kronos. "You're fight is with me, Kronos!" he yelled.

Kronos smiled sadistically at Percy. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you," Kronos laughed.

Percy twirled Riptide and stepped forward, crashing his sword down against Kronos's. Luke snarled and stepped towards the two, but Annabeth intercepted, tossing a rune at his feet. Luke went flying backwards, crashing into a nearby pillar.

"You bitch!" Luke yelled, jumping back to his feet. "When this is over and we get married, I'm going to fuck you until you break, whore!"

"Hmm. I'll just have to chop that dick of yours off after I'm done killing you," Annabeth retorted.

Luke snarled and lunged at her, his eyes burning with anger. Annabeth countered, blocking with her sword. Luke swung again and again, but Annabeth kept blocking his attacks. She sliced his arm, sending him stumbling away, howling in pain.

Annabeth pulled another rune out and tossed it at the floor beneath Luke's feet. The floor turned to ice and Luke fell to the ground. Annabeth approached Luke and raised her blade to attack, but Luke kicked her legs out from under her.

Luke growled and climbed on top of Annabeth, wrapping his hands around her throat. He slammed her head against the floor, blurring Annabeth's vision. Annabeth glanced to her side, her bag of runes laying a few inches away. She reached her hand out, managing to grasp the cord. She pulled a rune from the bag and closed her hand around it.

"I will enjoy kil-" Luke's words were cut off as Annabeth's hand shoved something into Luke's mouth.

Before Luke could retrieve the object from his mouth, it exploded, a mixture of blood and teeth erupting from Luke's mouth. Luke fell off of Annabeth clutching his bloodied mouth. Annabeth panted as she regained her breath, making sure to keep her eyes on Luke. She pulled herself to her feet, grabbing her sword and runes.

Luke narrowed his eyes and sent Annabeth flying into a pillar. He rose to his feet, one hand covering his mouth, the other clutching his sword. Annabeth hit the ground. She scrambled for her bag of runes, pulling a few out of the bag.

Luke snarled at her. He brought his hand away from his mouth and the blood started to seep up into his eyes. Annabeth stared at his horrid face as she aligned her runes, trying to hurry before he unleashed more magic.

Luke whipped his hand at Annabeth, a bolt of red lightning shooting from his palm. His eyes had turned from their normal brown to pure blood red. The lightning hit the border of the runes and a barrier appeared in front of Annabeth.

Luke yelled in frustration, putting more energy into his attack. He glanced down to the runes on the ground and stepped towards the barrier. Annabeth had calculated this into her plans already, knowing she had little time to do what she needed to.

Luke kicked one of the runes away, smirking at Annabeth. His eyes widened however, when she lunged at him, plunging her blade into his chest. Luke fell to his knees, the blood in his eyes slowly turning black. He looked up at Annabeth before he fell onto his side.

Percy and Kronos danced with their blades, clashing metal against metal. Every time Kronos would get a hit in on Percy, Percy would land one of his own, a viscous cycle between the two warriors. Kronos brought his blade up and crashed it down, intending to split Percy's head open, but only meeting the white aura from Percy's sword.

Kronos growled and kicked Percy in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards into a pillar. Percy raised Riptide and guarded against Kronos's attack. He pushed Kronos back and then hit Kronos in the face with the hilt of the sword.

Percy swiped at Kronos, who jumped back, but flames licked out from the edge of Riptide, burning against Kronos's armor. Kronos smirked and cracked his neck. "I've always wanted to find an opponent like you, Percy," Kronos said. "Too bad I have to kill you."

Percy refused to reply, keeping his fierce eyes trained solely on Kronos's movements. He heard an explosion, but knew better than to look and check on Annabeth. He couldn't lose focus on Kronos, or Kronos would gain the upper-hand.

Kronos lunged at him again, once again being met by Percy's blade. Kronos brought his fist into Percy's gut, but it didn't seem to affect him. Kronos's eyes narrowed at him. "That should have hurt you," Kronos mumbled as he clenched his wounded fist.

"Like I said before, you're not the only one with special armor," Percy replied.

"So it seems," growled Kronos, swinging his sword at Percy's head.

Percy knocked the sword back, following it up with a lunge at Kronos. Kronos tried to dodge, but Percy caught him in the side. Kronos stumbled, clutching his side. He frowned down at the blood on his hand.

"This isn't possible. This armor is supposed to be indestructible," Kronos panted.

Percy held Riptide up to his face, the runes glowing on the blade. "My blade is no ordinary blade."

Kronos narrowed his murderous eyes at Percy. He gripped his sword and lunged at Percy again. The two clashed blades once again, both beginning to feel exhaustion beginning to set in. Riptide sparked with electricity as it pushed against Kronos's blade. The two young men glared at each other with pure hatred as they pushed against one another, both clenching their jaws.

Kronos swiped at Percy, cutting him across the breastplate. Percy fell backwards, checking his wound. Thank you, Annabeth, Percy thought. While he didn't seem to be cut, his chest was starting to hurt from his heavy breathing. He needed to end this, soon.

Kronos yelled and drove at Percy. Percy stepped to the side, Kronos's blade hitting the pillar behind Percy. Percy plunged his blade into Kronos, right below the heart. Kronos stumbled away, clutching at his wound, while swinging wildly at Percy.

Percy stood in his place, panting heavily and glaring at Kronos. He stepped towards the injured barbarian, blade held firmly in his grip. Kronos swung at him again, but Percy knocked it away, following it up by plunging Riptide through Kronos's chest. Percy stepped up to Kronos, their faces a few inches apart.

"This is over," Percy growled under his breath.

Kronos coughed up blood, some of it spilling onto Percy's face. Percy released Riptide as Kronos fell against a pillar, his head falling off to the side, eyes becoming lifeless. Percy clutched his chest as he turned to look at Annabeth, who was hunched over, breathing heavily herself.

The two caught one another's eyes and smiled at each other. Percy couldn't help but laugh lightly. It was over. It was finally over. Luke was dead. After everything he had done, Luke was finally dead. The explosions and roaring outside brought Percy's attention back to the matter at hand, the dragons.

Percy and Annabeth turned to the doors as they opened, two figures walking into the room. The first was a cloaked young man, the other was a large direwolf. Percy stared at the wolf. There was something about the wolf, something familiar. It looked exactly like Lupa, except bigger.

Percy's breath became ragged as the cloaked figure reached for his hood. The hood finally fell away, revealing familiar dark brown hair and pale skin. Percy's blood started to turn cold. Those eyes, they had haunted his dreams ever since he saw them plummet off of that cliff. Hands reached up and pulled the mask from its wearer's face, and Percy's head started to spin.

Percy took a step closer, his hand rising towards the face, longing to touch the skin that he had not felt in so long. Percy finally opened his mouth, his voice coming out as no more than a whisper. "Nico?"

_Dragons! Fucking dragons! I'm probably going to put some imagery up for them on my deviantART before the weekend is over. So, the death toll was the biggest yet for a single chapter, I think. Let's do a recount: Luke, Triton, Anteros, Hermes, Ouranos, Kronos, Prometheus, Phineus. I think that's all. I don't think I missed anyone. Oh, and I left you with another big cliffhanger. But Percy knows Nico is alive now. Triton got to see him before he died. A lot of death, which is also important for the story. Anyways, I'll just leave you with all that until next time. Over and out._


	30. Chapter 30

_I'm getting sick and I currently have a headache. That's a nice intro, huh? Anyways, sorry if I didn't reply to your review, this has just been a hectic week, and my mind has been all over the place. I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter. Sorry it didn't get put out on Tuesday(points finger at Bragi). Ahem. I thought it would be a good place to leave off, but it also apparently made you all want to kill me. I don't know why you expect this chapter to be your saving grace, though._

_I'm hoping you people are starting to see why I had Percy get married for a kid? Considering he's the only male of his house left. I told you I was planning ahead. Have faith in me dammit. As for a question about the Wall, it will be back. I just have nothing going on there at this moment. I'll go back to it soon. Things are about to go from bad to worse for our characters._

_Oh, and if you missed the imagery for the dragons, sorry I can't put them up. I got so many freaking views and favorites on them that I just kept feeling so bad that they were getting attention. Then someone complained, so I was like screw it. So yeah, I took them down. I don't know what I can do, so I'm just not going to bother. Anyways, let's get on with it._

_Warning: Headaches make the fluff die._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 30

"Nico," Percy whispered again, reaching out to touch the boy's cheek. His fingers flinched upon making contact, half expecting them to not touch anything at all. Nico lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck, the green eyed young man still in shock.

Nico pulled Percy's face down to his lips, Nico's eyes fluttering closed, and Percy's mind still racing. Nico pouted when Percy pulled back, his mouth slightly open and his eyes still wide. "Percy?" Nico whispered.

Percy held Nico out, needing space in order to think. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Nico was standing there in front of him. "You-How? I saw..."

"I'm alive, Percy," Nico said, a small smile gracing his face.

Percy's fingers found their way into Nico's hair, his eyes taking note of the different shades of brown. He could feel a lump rising in his throat as he looked back into Nico's confused eyes. Percy bit his lip and rested his forehead against Nico's.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered.

"Percy?" Nico asked, frowning at the other's close face.

"Nico, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Nico's frown grew as Percy's arms tightened around him, his fear starting to grow. Zagereus had told him something had happened, and now he was afraid of what the news actually was. "P-Percy, what are you talking about?" Nico asked, pulling away from Percy.

Percy held onto Nico's hand as the smaller of the two pulled away, refusing to let go of him after just getting him back. "I-"

The doors burst open, Zagereus, Ares, Ulfric, Robert, Eros, and Bianca entering the throne room. Their eyes took in the sight of Percy and Nico first before finding the bodies of Luke and Kronos.

"Then we have won?" Ares asked.

"What of the dragons?" Annabeth asked.

"They flew away, we're not sure why," Bianca replied, glancing cautiously at her brother.

Zagereus noted the two reunited young men's expressions, pursing his lips. "He told you?" he asked.

"Told me what?" Nico asked, glancing at Zagereus.

"That he's married."

Nico felt his blood run cold. He looked back at Percy, begging the young man to tell him it wasn't so, but Percy eyes fell to the floor. Percy looked back at him with broken eyes when Nico ripped his hand out of Percy's grasp, a devastated look on his face.

"Nico, I-I thought you were dead. I wouldn't-I wouldn't have, if I had known," Percy pleaded, reaching out for Nico again, but the boy jerked away, moving over to his sister for comfort.

"Perhaps it is fortunate that you did," Ulfric voiced.

Percy furrowed his eyes, tearing his eyes away from Nico's upset face. "What do you mean?"

"Triton is dead," Ares informed him.

Annabeth clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. Percy stood frozen to the ground, the words repeating over and over again in his mind. "You are Lord of Atlantis now, Perseus," Ulfric spoke, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder, the boy's eyes flickering across the stone floor.

Nico glanced over at Zagereus to glare at him for keeping this from him, but frowned upon noticing the other's expression. Zagereus was staring at Percy the same way Nico had seen his brother look at an animal he was about to bring down when they went hunting.

Percy's body convulsed, his hand rising to try and clutch his chest under his breastplate. Ulfric reached out for him again, but Percy knocked his hand away, stumbling over to Annabeth to comfort his sister.

"We should all rest," Zagereus suggested, turning to walk out the door with his family. "We all have a lot to take in. Percy, the rest of us will be meeting in the council room in a few hours to discuss matters, be there."

Percy watched as Nico walked out the door with his brother, Lupa nuzzling his shoulder. He felt his eyes start to burn, feeling like Nico was being torn away from him again. He had lost yet another member of his family, and he just wanted to have the younger boy's comfort right now.

* * *

><p>Percy growled at Zagereus as the elder male closed the door that was being used for Nico's bedchambers. Zagereus raised an eyebrow at Percy. Percy shoved himself off the wall and grabbed the brown eyed man by his collar, pressing him against the wall.<p>

"You knew he was alive!" Percy yelled. "You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

Annabeth tugged on Percy's arm, managing to pry her brother off the older male. Zagereus's eyes flashed yellow briefly before returning to their normal brown. Morgrem growled menacingly at Percy. "Percy, don't," Annabeth warned.

"And what good would it have done either of you?" Zagereus growled. "You went and got yourself married."

"I still care about him!" Percy yelled, trying to get his hands back around Zagereus's neck.

Zagereus snarled at him. "Funny way of showing it."

"You didn't even have the balls to tell him that I got married, at least not until I saw him," Percy snapped.

"Because I didn't want my brother getting his head chopped off for killing your hag of a bride."

"Don't you mean, attempt to kill?" Annabeth asked, still holding onto Percy.

"No, that would imply my brother would fail," Zagereus replied. "I did it for his sake, not hers."

Percy yanked his arm away from Annabeth, but didn't make a move for Zagereus. Annabeth rested a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I want to talk to him," Percy growled.

"No," Zagereus stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Percy glared at Zagereus. Annabeth sighed and squeezed Percy's shoulder. "Can I speak with him?" she asked.

Zagereus eyed her carefully, eventually nodding his head. He walked off down the hall with Morgrem following alongside him. Percy glared at the retreating di Angelo's back before Annabeth forced him to look at her.

"You need to go to the meeting. I'll talk to Nico," she whispered.

Percy glanced at Nico's door and nodded his head. He gave Annabeth a lopsided smile and headed off the way Zagereus had gone. Annabeth turned to Nico's door, letting out a sigh. She pushed the door open, finding Bianca and Macaria sitting on the edges of Nico's bed, trying to soothe the boy. Lupa was curled up at his side, his hand gently petting her fur.

Annabeth cleared her throat to bring attention to herself. Bianca and Macaria looked at her, but Nico kept his eyes on the bed. "I would like to speak to him in private, if you two don't mind?" Annabeth asked.

The two young women nodded their head and stood up, each of them placing a kiss on Nico's head. The door closed a few seconds later, leaving Annabeth alone with Nico and Lupa. The wolf had her head resting on the sheets, but her eyes were watching Annabeth carefully.

"What do you want?" Nico whispered.

"To talk," Annabeth replied.

"I'm not really in the mood, Annabeth." Lupa whined and Nico pursed his lips. He let out a long sigh. "Fine, let's hear it."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side. "Can you-can you understand your wolves now?"

Nico nodded his head absentmindedly. "It is a part of how I'm standing here today," he told her. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"Percy."

Nico took in a sharp breath. "I don't really talk about him right now."

"Are you mad at him?"

"No, just hurt," Nico whispered, wrapping his arms around his legs. "He broke his promise to me. He married her."

"Triton pressured him into it, Nico." Annabeth let out a sigh. "You don't know how devastated he was. They used his emotions against him. Kinzie or Hylla, one of them got Triton to ambush Percy over it."

Nico chewed on his lip, nodding his head lightly. "I don't know what to do now," he mumbled.

"Fight back?"

"He's married, what am I supposed to do? She won."

"Are you sure you didn't come back a woman? You sound like a girl." Nico glared at her. "You know, I had wanted you around during all of this. I had hoped you could help me get my brother away from her!" Annabeth snapped.

"There's nothing I can do!" Nico shouted back at her.

"Then get rid of her."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows at Annabeth. He was about to open his mouth when he pursed his lips, looking off to the side. "He'll just have to get married again," he mumbled.

"Will he? Kinzie's pregnant."

Nico's eyes blazed with anger, turning his eyes back on Annabeth. "Why are you telling me this? I don't wish to imagine him with that...thing."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Because, if she gives birth to his children, he would not have to worry about having an heir should...something unfortunate happen to her."

Nico leaned back against the headboard, Lupa placing her head in Nico's lap. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I don't like my brother with her either. I don't trust her."

"But I have to wait until she gives birth."

Annabeth nodded. "Just a few months," she assured him.

Nico let out a long sigh. He chewed on his lip as he stared off to the side. He was silent for a long time, seemingly pondering Annabeth's words.

"I can't do this by myself, Nico. It would be impossible for you to accomplish on your own, but if we worked together, perhaps we could do it. How badly do you want him?" Annabeth asked.

Nico's face darkened. "I'd do anything to have him back."

* * *

><p>Percy tapped his fingers against the wooden table, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but Zagereus. The other two Lords had separated them at opposite ends of the table to keep them docile. It was odd for Percy to sit at this table. He kept thinking that his brother should be sitting here, but his brother wasn't going to be able to do that anymore, was he? Percy was starting to feel suffocated by the palace, wishing to be away from Olympus as soon as possible.<p>

He hadn't thought much of the whispers that he take the throne when they had first started. Triton was alive, why should he? But now, there was no one standing ahead of him. Triton was gone, and the dire situation of the possibility of being placed on the throne was beginning to sink in.

Ulfric cleared his throat, eyeing both of the younger men. "Perhaps we should get started," he suggested.

"We should start with Whiterun," Zagereus sighed, sitting up straight in his chair.

"They were supporting the throne," Ares reminded them.

"But Charles seems to have pulled them out of the war," Percy suggested. "Charles isn't like his father."

Ulfric nodded his head. "We should wait to see where Charles's loyalties lie," Ulfric added.

"Very well," Ares agreed.

Zagereus just grunted in agreement. Percy glared at him from across the table, but Zagereus just looked away.

"We also have the important prisoners," Ulfric moved on, trying to keep the room civil.

"Bring them here," Zagereus mumbled.

"Eros! Clarisse! Frank!" Ares yelled to the door. The door swung open, Ares's children shoving Chiron, Hera, and Dionysus inside. Ares raised an eyebrow at his daughter, whose hair had been done up in the latest fashion, despite its short length, and was wearing a dress that accentuated her curves, even while displaying her musculature. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Clarisse mumbled.

"She lost a bet," Frank snickered.

Ares grunted as the two younger Lords placed a hand over their mouths to hide their amusement. Clarisse huffed. "Leave us," Ares sighed, rubbing his forehead. Eros, Clarisse, and Frank stood at attention and nodded their heads before leaving the room.

"Chiron, Dionysus, and Hera, you all stand accused of being enemies of the kingdom," Ulfric began.

"Well, Chiron did kill Prometheus," Zagereus reminded them.

Ares rubbed his chin. "What say you?" he asked, looking to the tall man in question.

"While I was bound to the throne by blood, I did not agree with many of Luke's actions, like the death of Hades and Poseidon," Chiron said, looking at Percy and Zagereus.

"You killed the man that stabbed my father in the back, he has my vote to let him live," Percy chimed in, glancing at the others at the table.

"Thank you, young Lord," Chiron said, bowing his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it right now, I'm going to agree with Percy," Zagereus continued.

Ares looked at Ulfric, who shrugged. Ares grunted. "Fine, you're free to go," Ares told Chiron.

"After this is over, you'll take over as head of your family," Ulfric added.

"The rest are forfeit to the executioner's axe."

Chiron bowed again and stepped back. Dionysus stepped forward. Zagereus cleared his throat. "Dionysus, you are charged with the same crime, but Chiron has spoken for you, saying that you helped him poison Phineus," Zagereus started.

"Is that true?" asked Ulfric, eyeing the eunuch.

"It is, my Lord," the man in question confessed, bringing an empty vial out from under his robes. He stepped forward and sat it on the large wooden table.

Ares rubbed a hand over his mouth. "I suppose he should have the same fate as Chiron," Ares suggested.

"So be it," Ulfric said, "Dionysus will be pardoned and continue his roll here in the capital."

"Thank you, my Lords," Dionysus replied, bowing before them and stepping back.

Hera remained where she stood, refusing to meet the eyes of the men at the table. The room was silent for several minutes, the Lords deciding what to do with her in their own heads. Everyone at the table was glaring at her.

"Hera Grace, you are accused of the same crimes. Have you anything to say for yourself?" asked Ulfric.

Hera remained silent.

"So be it, let her die," offered Zagereus.

"She's a woman, she shouldn't be executed on a chopping block," argued Percy.

"Perseus is right, we should have some decency," Ulfric agreed.

"Just run the bitch through," scoffed Ares.

"What do you propose then, _Perseus_?" Zagereus asked, adding venom to Percy's full name.

"Lock her away," Percy suggested. "Let me take her to Atlantis, the castle tower can take care of her."

All of the Lords turned to look at Percy, confused by his words, but Percy said no more. "Very well," said Ares, leering at Hera. He called his children back into the room. "Take them away. Escort Chiron and Dionysus to their quarters, but take Hera to the dungeons. She is to be given to Percy when he leaves for Atlantis."

* * *

><p>Nico sat in the palace gardens with his back pressed up against a stone fountain. He stared up at the night sky, fully aware of the two sets of eyes watching him. He refused to acknowledge the only remaining male Jackson, who was watching him from the balcony of the bedroom he was occupying. The other were the eyes of Edward, currently watching him from the garden entrance.<p>

_"You can't ignore Percy forever, you know," _Lupa said, licking his hand.

"Well, I can put it off for as long as I can," Nico replied. "I just can't talk to him right now. I don't think I could take it."

Lupa inhaled deeply before releasing her breath. She grunted at Nico. _"Don't hold it against him."_

"I don't," Nico whispered. "I'm angry at Kinzie, and I would be at Triton too, if he were alive."

_"Perhaps you should play nice with him. It would be better for the two of you in the long run."_

"I know. I'm not going to ignore him forever."

_"If it helps, I think he wants you to comfort him right now," _Lupa tried to assure him.

Nico let out a long sigh, glancing up at the balcony from the corner of his eye. "I don't know what to do, Lupa. I want to be there for him, but it's going to be torturous to be around him."

Lupa perked up and glanced at the boy approaching them. Nico raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Hi," the brunet mumbled.

"Hello, Edward," Nico replied, still eyeing the boy.

"Just thought you might like some company."

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but Lupa growled at him. He sighed and gave Edward a fake smile. "If you want to join me, that's fine."

Edward perked up and quickly sat down beside Nico. He yelped when he felt the water splash against his skin and Nico chuckled at him. "You picked a horrible spot to sit," Edward mumbled.

"It doesn't really bother me," Nico whispered, glancing back at the stars.

Edward nodded and reached out to pet Lupa, but the wolf grunted at him and moved her head to lay down on Nico's lap. Nico rolled his eyes at her. Edward cleared his throat, letting his hand drop back into his lap. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"The palace was suffocating me," Nico mumbled.

"I'm sorry about Percy," Edward blurted out. "I mean-"

Nico held up a hand to silence him. He let out a long sigh, turning his head to look at the boy next to him. "It's fine. I'm just not really in the mood to talk about it."

"Well, if you need anyone to help make you feel better, I'm always here," Edward said hopefully.

Nico chuckled. "Thanks."

Edward scooted closer to Nico, smiling to himself when the other boy didn't move away. "Perhaps you could find someone else," Edward suggested.

Nico eyed him carefully from the corner of his eye. "I don't know," Nico whispered.

* * *

><p>Percy gritted his teeth as he watched Edward get closer to Nico, glaring at the Stark boy. He knew Nico wasn't his anymore, but it still infuriated him to see someone else trying to seduce Nico. Martin stood up from Percy's bed and made his way over to the balcony, glancing down at the exchange going on in the gardens.<p>

"You know, you're not helping yourself by watching him," Martin stated.

"Well, this can be my own personal hell," Percy mumbled.

"You're acting like you did something wrong, Percy." Martin placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You thought he was dead."

"I know, but I still feel like I betrayed him. Fuck, I even married the woman he told me to stay away from."

"Yes, perhaps that's something to concern yourself with," Martin mumbled.

Percy groaned and rested his chin on his crossed arms. "I get it, you don't like her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't divorce Kinzie, she's having my baby. I love Nico, I do, but I have duty to consider," Percy sighed.

"I suppose there's no going back now."

"What would you do?"

Martin ran a hand through his blond locks. "Well, you could always do what my brother is currently doing," Martin suggested.

Percy frowned. "You mean have an affair?"

Martin shrugged. "Just a thought."

"I don't think that's for me, and Nico would never go for it," Percy replied.

Martin leaned closer to Percy. "Well, perhaps someone else, then?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Have an affair with someone else? How will that help?" Percy scoffed.

"Just a thought. I question how you feel about Kinzie."

Percy eyed Martin. "She's my wife, what's there to question?"

"Do you love her?" Martin asked. Percy was about to reply, but Martin cut him off. "Like Nico?"

Percy pursed his lips, looking back into the gardens at the pale boy below. "Not like Nico, but she's going to be the mother of my child. I do care about her."

Martin sighed. "Well, I mean, if your desires aren't being met by her, you could always look elsewhere," Martin suggested, leaning into Percy again.

Percy frowned, still keeping his eyes on Nico. "Again, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just a thought."

There was a knock at the door, both Percy and Martin turning to look at Robert as he entered the room. He made his way over to the balcony. "I'd like to talk to Percy, Martin, if you don't mind," Robert said, glancing at his brother.

Martin nodded and looked at Percy, offering a smile. Percy gave him a completely fake smile back, soon returning his gaze back to the garden. Martin sighed and walked out of the room. Robert stepped up beside Percy, looking down at Nico and Edward.

"You're only torturing yourself, trust me, I can speak from experience," Robert said.

"But you got to get Apollo back," Percy reminded him. "I don't think I'll be that lucky." Percy sighed, feeling bad about what he just said. "I didn't mean-I didn't mean for that to sound so heartless towards Kinzie."

Robert smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her."

Percy sighed. "How did you cope?" Percy asked, glancing at the blond.

Robert looked up at the sky. "I don't think I really did. It's hard, Percy, it really is. Seeing him was nothing but torture for me. I craved and hated being around him."

Percy nodded his head lightly. "So, what would you suggest?"

Robert chuckled dryly. "Well, while I said it was torture being around him, I'd suggest not letting him go. Being away from him will probably be worse," Robert whispered.

"I need him. I want him up here, and I want to be able to wake up to him in the morning."

Robert sighed, patting Percy on the back. "I know. I wish I could say it was going to get easier, but it won't." Robert glanced back at Nico. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure he'll talk to you again soon. I don't think he'll pull what Apollo pulled."

"But he's letting Edward get cozy with him," Percy hissed.

Robert chuckled. "I don't think he'll let anything happen. Don't worry so much." Robert let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry about Triton."

Percy sighed and nodded. "It doesn't seem real. Nico is back, Luke's reign is over, and my brother is dead, but I can't wrap my head around it," Percy whispered.

"I miss Triton too, but I'm sure he'll be proud of you, no matter your choices to come."

"The worst part is I want to be angry at him," Percy mumbled.

Robert looked at Percy in confusion. "Why?"

"He pushed me to get married, and part of me wants to blame him for the torture I'm going to have to endure now."

Robert nodded his head in understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, he possibly saved you some pain." Percy turned his head to look at the blond. "You would have been forced to marry either way with Triton dead now, so perhaps it was better this way that you married thinking Nico was dead, rather than having to endure going through with it knowing he was alive," Robert pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Percy sighed. Percy looked back down at Nico, his frown deepening.

Robert patted him on the back. "Get some sleep," he said before turning around and walking out of the room.

Percy let his head fall onto his arms. This was going to be worse than any hell for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Zagereus blinked at the knife that just became embedded into the door next to his face. Nico glare at him from the other side of the room, fists clenched tightly at his side. "Get out!" Nico yelled. "You kept Percy's marriage from me! I told you last night I didn't want to talk to you right now!"

"Nico, calm down, please," Zagereus tried to soothe his brother, only to be met by another dagger being thrown at his head. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that if his brother really wanted to kill him, he would.

"You knew he was married and you didn't tell me!"

"For your own good. You would have gone after Kinzie and killed her. All that would have accomplished is you being thrown in the dungeons, at best, and you abandoning us when we needed you."

Nico growled. Lupa and Morgrem were being surprisingly quiet, with both of them sitting quietly near their master. "And what would stop me now?" Nico hissed.

Zagereus rubbed his forehead. "Nico, please try to refrain from getting yourself killed. I don't think Percy would be happy with you killing his wife, especially when she is carrying his child."

"I hope the whore dies during childbirth."

Zagereus groaned. "Well, let's hope not, because then you would really hate me."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you planning, Zagereus?" he asked.

Zagereus remained silent, opening the door. Morgrem grunted and bounded at the door. Zagereus sighed and looked at his brother. "I'm putting Percy on the throne. So, it may not matter if she dies."

Nico's eyes widened and he ran for the door, but Zagereus slammed it shut in front of him. Nico grabbed the handle and yanked on it, but Zagereus was stronger. He heard something sliding across the door on the other side. He banged on the door.

"Zagereus, don't do this!" Nico yelled. "Let me out, dammit!"

"I can't do that, Nico," Zagereus called through the door. "I can't risk you telling Percy what I'm planning. I do love you, brother, and I do want you to be happy, but I won't be king. You can hate me all you want later, but I have to do this."

"No!" Nico yelled, driving his blade into the wooden surface. He growled and struck the door a few more times before collapsing in front of it. "Lupa, please help," he began to sob, begging the wolf to help him get out.

Lupa whined at him, tilting her head to the side. _"I am sorry, little one. Morgrem is the alpha of the pack and I am supposed to respect his wishes, as you should respect your brother's," _she replied.

Nico wiped an arm across his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears forming in his eyes. He let his head fall and he wrapped his arms around his legs. He stayed like that for a long time, eventually breaking down and crying.

"Please," Nico asked again, looking up at Lupa.

Lupa hopped off the bed and came up to his weeping form. _"Little one, you ask me to disobey an order."_

"I can't lose him more than I already have. Please."

Lupa sighed and licked his face. _"For you, not Percy, I will do this," _said Lupa.

"Thank you," Nico whispered.

Lupa grunted and walked to the far wall. Nico moved out of the way as Lupa charged, barreling into the door, and knocking it off its hinges. _"Come, we may yet make it in time."_

* * *

><p>Percy frowned, his back to the servant that was helping him into his armor. "If this is an emergency, shouldn't I just rush to the situation?" Percy asked.<p>

"I was instructed to make sure you are prepared for the worst," the man replied.

Percy sighed and allowed the man to finish, thanking upon finishing the job. Percy grabbed Riptide and followed the man out of the room. "Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"There was a situation in the throne room."

Percy frowned at the man's back. Were the others bickering? Why would he need armor for that? The servant stopped in front of the door, gesturing for Percy to go inside. Percy nodded and the man walked off. He pushed the door open just as Nico and Lupa came barreling around the corner. Percy turned his attention to them as the door swung open, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Percy, stop!" Nico yelled.

Percy cocked his head to the side. He looked back into the throne room, his forehead wrinkling when he saw everyone had gathered by the Iron Throne. He took a step forward. "What's going on?" Percy asked hesitantly, already dreading the answer.

"Ah, Perseus, if you would follow me," Dionysus said calmly, grabbing Percy's arm and leading him into the throne room. Annabeth and Jason both frowned at him. Annabeth mouthed an apology to Percy.

Percy jerked his arm away from the eunuch. "What is going on?" he asked again.

"You're being crowned," Ulfric informed him.

Percy turned back to Nico. "I tried to warn you," he whispered.

Percy's hands were starting to shake, but not out of fear. His eyes came to life, flaring with anger. "Why am I being crowned?" Percy shouted, making everyone around him flinch back. "Zagereus, Ulfric, or Ares should get it!"

"Ulfric and I already recanted our claims," Ares spoke up. Percy's eyes narrowed at him, but Ares stood his ground, only taking a small gulp.

"Zagereus did this," Nico threw in. Percy turned to look at Nico, only growing angrier at the look on Nico's face and the words he had just spoke.

Percy turned to Zagereus, who stood up straight as the green eyed young man approached. Percy glared hatefully at the older man, clenching his jaw. Without a word, Percy punched Zagereus as hard as he could in the jaw, the Lord of Tartarus crumpling to the floor, unconscious. Ulfric opened his mouth to say something, but Percy turned his angered gaze on the man, silencing him before he could begin.

"I don't want the throne!" Percy yelled. "I just lost my brother, and I'm betting Zagereus was already planning on stabbing him in the back by doing this to him!"

"I don't want the throne, Percy," Zagereus groaned. Morgrem licked his dazed master as the Lord of Tartarus groggily tried to right himself. "This was the only way we knew to get you on the throne."

"I am in no mood for this! I am in mourning. My brother's corpse is barely cold, and you throw this at me?"

"This was inevitable, Perseus," Ares growled.

Percy took in a deep breath. He couldn't deal with this right now. Why were they doing this to him? He was supposed to get Jason on the throne. He had promised. His brother was gone, dropping all of Atlantis on his shoulders. And now they wanted to give him a heavier burden? Not to mention he just found out Nico was still alive. He was still alive, yet Percy couldn't have him.

"I won't sit on the Iron Throne," Percy growled.

"We're not giving you a choice in this," Ulfric retorted.

"Give the fucking thing to Jason!"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be wise," Dionysus chimed in, drawing the room's attention. "Luke's reign left the kingdom's faith in the Graces very weak. If Jason took the throne in his current state, we would more than likely face an uprising." Jason let out a long sigh, looking at Percy in defeat.

"I am not a king, and I don't want to rule this kingdom!" Percy shouted, stepping up to the chubby eunuch and grabbing him by his collar.

The sound of shouting soon drew everyone's attention. The bickering soon died, everyone staring at the front doors. Percy paled as he heard the thundering flapping sound and the loud roar.

Percy's eyes landed on Nico, who was still staring at the door. He grabbed the shorter young man and threw flung them both towards the side of the room, Lupa leaping after them. The roof exploded, fire and stone pouring down from above. Everyone in the room panicked, trying to find cover as the dragon released another blast of fire at them. The front door exploded, flying through the air as fire flew into the room.

Percy continued to hold Nico to his chest as the dragons continued their assault. Nico was shaking under him and Percy held him tighter. Dirt covered both of them and some debris had cut Nico's cheek, a line of blood trailing down his skin.

A woman's voice rang out in the air from outside, the dragons halting their attack so the woman could speak. "Murderers! I will have vengeance!"

_If you're wondering why I have equal 'X's as a line break, it's because fanfiction was being stupid and would not put a line in that spot when I put one there. So, I got mad and made my own. Now then. Like I said, who said their reunion would be happy? Zagereus was being a bit of a douchebag. Close one for Percy, I suppose. He was not happy. But now Annabeth has someone to help her with Kinzie. Speaking of, who wants to see Kinzie's reaction? Cause it's in next chapter. Nico was a little cold, using Edward to make Percy jealous, knowing that Percy was watching. Percy is torn between the natures of the heart and his duty. I thought Robert would make a good person to talk to about the situation, like someone else might be for Nico. And obviously, Nico is not happy with his brother for keeping this from him. So, the dragons are back. Anyways, what did you think? I'll see you all next time._


	31. Chapter 31

_I don't even know where to start today. It's been one of those days. It's always fun when you have a reader take something you said out of context and leave a rude comment. I'm not mad. They just misunderstood what I was saying, and somehow thought I was trying to be rude. I mean, those that know me, know that I hate drama and I usually try to be as nice as possible. Oh well, I'll just have to wait to really address it. Not really sure how much longer this story has. It's got a while, but I'm just not sure how long. But I don't know what I'm going to work on next anymore. I was going to work on the sequel to Choke after Sola, but I think that might change. We'll see._

_It's amazing how a short talk with Bragi can mean the story takes an entire turn from what originally was going to happen. We're going to hit a dark part of the story soon it seems because of that. I'm not really sure what else to say. I suppose I'll keep it short and let you all get on with the chapter._

_Warning: I need a hug_

_Disclaimer: Why won't anyone hug me?_

Chapter 31

Percy and the others stepped outside, where five dragons were raining fire down upon the city. Anytime an archer would try and take aim at one, another dragon would swoop in and scorch the soldiers. It was if they were being fed information from somewhere.

That was when they heard a loud roar above them. Everyone crouched down as a giant black dragon flew over the palace, landing on a tower for a brief moment, crushing the stonework, and flying off once again. On the beast's neck was a woman, dressed in similar garb to the barbarians.

The other four dragons continued to fly around the city, burning anything that moved. Each of them varied in color. The black one that the woman rode on was the largest, boasting an incredible wingspan. It had blood red eyes and two black horns, that curved downward before pointing straight behind its head.

The second largest dragon was as white as snow, with a few parts of its body shades of blue. Its tail had dark blue fur, like a lion's tail, at the end of it. The undersides of its wings were also a light shade of blue. This dragon had a pair of icy blue eyes and two long white horns. It had a mane like a horse running down its back, except instead of hair, it was made of scales. The mane eventually came to an end where the wings were, and after that, spikes ran down the rest of its back until it reached the tip of its tail.

The next largest was a purple dragon. The entirety of its body was purple, save for where the shadows seemed to fall across it. Its horns were like those of the black drake, except they didn't curve as much. It carried a similar style mane as the white one, but less prominent. This dragon had the second largest wingspan, only second to the black one. Its tail was also larger than the others, and two beady golden eyes sat right below where the horns began.

About the same size as the purple dragon, was a green dragon. It was noticeably different from the other dragons, in that it did not have front claws. Its feet were also longer and slimmer than the other ones. Its horns were smaller than the three larger ones, jutting out straight from its head. Its wings were more bat-like than the other ones, and had a yellowish color on the bottom.

The final dragon was the smallest, but still much larger than any other animal that Westeros had seen for almost a thousand years. It was a bronze dragon, with a fin-like surface between the spikes that ran down its back. Its horns were the smallest, curving slightly upwards from its head. Its wingspan was similar to the green ones, but not as similar to a bat's.

The black dragon flew overhead once again, expanding its wings fully, and darkening the sky in the process. A deep growling sound came from its mighty jaws as it landed on the steps in front of the palace. It swiped its tail, destroying columns, the wall, and sending guards over the edge to fall to their death. An archer tried shooting it, only to have its arrow bounce off its scales. The beast's red eyes blazed as it turned its head and opened its mighty jaws.

Fire burst forth from its mouth and the wall exploded, sending debris flying down into the city below. Now that it was on their level, Percy could see the woman better. She looked familiar to Percy somehow, but he couldn't quite place it.

Nico pulled out his bow and took aim, the dragon turning back around to prepare another burst of fire. "Wait," Percy hissed, forcing Nico to lower his bow.

The woman on the dragon cackled. She spoke to the dragon in a tongue that Percy had never heard before. The beast closed its mouth, the fire inside dying out. "Tell me, which one of you has killed my son?" The woman asked. "I already dealt with the treacherous whelp that killed my husband."

"Gaea Lancaster, I never thought I'd live to see the day you would show your face again," growled Ares.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. That's where he recognized her from. Her portrait sill hung in the palace. Then his eyes narrowed. "You killed my brother?" Percy yelled.

"He killed my husband, with the help of that bastard over there," Gaea said, pointing a finger at Nico. Percy turned to look at Nico. "He will die as well."

"You will not have him," Percy growled, stepping in front of Nico.

Gaea's eyes flashed dangerously, narrowing further upon seeing the sword in Percy's hand. "Where did you get that?" Gaea hissed.

"It was my father's sword, the one Zeus used to cut off Arthas's head."

"Percy, perhaps you shouldn't antagonize the woman on the back of the giant dragon," Martin mumbled.

"Yes, isn't he magnificent?" Gaea said, running a hand along the dragon's scales. "His name is Ancalagon, the first born of his kind in over a thousand years. The very dragon that killed your dear brother."

Percy growled and gripped Riptide tighter. Nico grabbed Percy's shoulder. "Percy, don't," Nico warned.

"You will all die," Gaea stated. "I will have my kingdom back." Gaea smirked and held onto Ancalagon. "Now, burn!"

Ancalagon's eyes contracted, the blacks of his eyes turning to slits. His massive maw opened, revealing his large razor-sharp teeth. Percy's eyes widened as he pointed Riptide towards the beast. Just as the fire erupted from the beast's mouth, the white aura exploded from the tip of Riptide, shielding the group from the blast. The front of the palace still took the hit, though, the stone ending up destroyed.

Percy coughed as the smoke cleared from the explosion. Gaea cackled once more and everyone was knocked off their feet as the dragon took off. Ancalagon emitted a loud piercing cry and the other dragons flew off after it, vanishing in the distance.

Nico's coughing brought Percy back to the situation at hand, helping the smaller boy up. Nico gave him a small smile, but bit his lip and averted his eyes. Percy sighed and turned to look at the others. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Will you stop?" Nico barked, slapping Percy's hand away. "I'm not made of glass dammit."

"Sorry," Percy mumbled. "I'm just happy you're alive."

"You seemed happy I was dead too, got married, and all that."

Percy sighed. "I was trying to help win the war, and besides, I would have been forced to marry anyways, now that Triton is...dead." Percy ran a hand through his black locks as he sat down on the edge of Nico's bed.

"I know," Nico whispered. "I'm sorry...about Triton."

Percy nodded. "I really did miss you," Percy whispered back. Nico nodded and rubbed Percy's back. "What happened? I saw you die, Nico. How are you here?"

Nico sighed. "I didn't die. I was taken to the Gods' Wood. Lycaon didn't want me dead, apparently." Nico chewed on his lip as he sat up more, crossing his legs. "My wound healed in the Gods' Wood, I would have died if he didn't save me."

"What was it like? The Gods' Wood, I mean."

Nico smiled. "It was amazing, yet very frightening," Nico confessed. Lupa huffed at his side, earning her a glare from Nico.

Percy sighed and turned to face Nico. "I do want to be with you, Nico, you know that right?" He asked. Nico nodded. "But I'm married, and I can't change that. I really, really do want to be with you," Percy whispered, brushing the back of his hand against Nico's cheek. "I never stopped loving you, and I always will love you. You have my heart."

Nico looked down at the bed as he bit his lip to try and keep the tears from forming in his eyes. "I still love you too," Nico whispered.

"I know, and I really am sorry Nico. I don't want to lose you again, though. I-" Percy closed his mouth and sighed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Nico. "I want you to come back to Atlantis with me."

Nico looked at Percy questioningly. "With Kinzie there?" Nico asked.

"We can still be friends, can't we? I need you in my life, Nico."

"I-Let me think about it," Nico whispered.

Percy gave him a lopsided smile. "Your eyes really are beautiful," Percy whispered, causing Nico to blush. They really were something, and Percy found himself not wanting to look away from them. The new yellow specks in Nico's brown eyes were hypnotizing. He pulled Nico's head closer, placing a small kiss on Nico's forehead. "I'll let you get some rest."

Percy stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jason was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed. "How is he?" Jason asked.

"Just a little bruised," Percy informed the blond.

Jason nodded. "So, now that Nico's back, what are you going to do?"

Percy sighed. "I don't know. I have a duty to stay with Kinzie. Perhaps if she wasn't pregnant, things would be different, but she is. She's having my child."

"I know you've been asked this before, but do you love her?" Jason inquired.

Percy was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. His eyes flickered up to Jason and pursed his lips. He opened and closed his mouth once, unable to find the right words. His forehead knitted and he finally spoke. "Nico will always have my heart, but I do care about her."

Jason nodded, humming lightly to himself. "What about the throne?"

Percy groaned. "I don't even want to think about it right now. I don't want the damn thing. I suppose since Olympus and the palace are so damaged, we can put off the coronation that was about to take place, I hope anyways."

Jason pursed his lips. "But Zagereus will just try again," the blond reminded him.

"I know," Percy sighed. "We'll start with your training once we get back, and who knows, perhaps some dragon slaying will win you favoritism."

Jason chuckled. "Never thought I'd live to see one of those beasts."

Percy nodded. "We'll figure something out, though."

"About what? The dragons or the throne?" Jason asked.

"Both. Perhaps Chiron can lend us a hand now. I'm sure he wants to see his nephew on the throne. Anything to keep me off of it. I wasn't thinking about it, and I should have been. I was stupid and blind."

"You couldn't have known what Zagereus was going to do, none of us did. I don't think Ares or Ulfric even knew until the battle was over."

"Well, I'll be ready this time," Percy growled.

* * *

><p>Zagereus rubbed his arm, frowning at Rachel's irritated face. "How could you be so insensitive?" Rachel hissed at him. "Percy had just found out his brother was dead, and you tried putting him on the throne? Not only that, but he just learned Nico was still alive, but had to realize he couldn't be with him. Are you really still that upset over the marriage?"<p>

"It was an insult to Nico and my family," Zagereus reasoned.

"Well, you didn't have to be an ass about it."

Zagereus huffed. "We haven't had an opportunity for privacy since you left Tartarus, and the first thing you do when we are alone is hit me?"

"Someone has to keep you in line," Rachel grunted. "Not only were you being cruel to Percy, but you were just as cruel to your own brother."

"What do you mean?" Zagereus asked.

"He had just gotten to Percy when you dropped the news that Percy was married on him."

"Better than him getting his hopes up."

"Yet, you let him believe it up until then. You also tried to make Percy king, further ripping him away from Nico. How can you be so heartless to your own brother?"

"I love Nico!" Zagereus shouted. "I've taken care of him since we were little! I've watched out for him every step of the way. Every time he stumbled, I was there to catch him."

Rachel sighed. "I know that losing Nico struck a bad chord with you. You always wanted to protect him, and you felt like you failed him."

"But-" Zagereus tried, only to be cut off.

"He's growing up, Zagereus, we all are. We aren't the little kids that used to sit around and play with wooden swords anymore. Nico is seventeen now. He's old enough to take care of himself. He's going to hate you if you keep this up. You have to let go."

Zagereus lowered his gaze, closing his eyes. He sighed and nodded. "I know, but it's hard. Especially now that he's back," Zagereus whispered.

"He's always looked up to you, Zagereus. He's not going to just walk out of your life. You're his brother and he loves you. He's not going anywhere."

Zagereus nodded his head. "You're right. I suppose I've just been acting stupid."

"Try, being an ass."

Zagereus chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Percy watched the flames burn away at the bodies and shrouds that were being placed on the large pyre. His eyes looked to the bodies of Kronos and Luke, his gaze darkening at their dead forms. Zagereus had insisted on burning the dead right away. Apparently, something was happening in the north. Zagereus had used the words "White Walkers", which had chilled Percy to his bones.

They were supposed to be old legends, meant to scare children, or so he thought. Apparently, Theseus was claiming they were real, though. Something that began to make Percy agree with Zagereus's decision were the conditions of the bodies.

The ones that weren't scorched beyond recognition had started to change. Their skin was turning blue, like it was frozen. The eyes had also changed to an eerie blue color. Nico had gasped when he saw the change and had whispered something to Bianca. Something wasn't right, Percy knew that now.

"This is just what we need," Ulfric hissed under his breath, so only the major lords and Dionysus could hear him.

"Are you sure about this?" Ares asked.

"It does seem hard to believe," Chiron added.

"I'm positive," Zagereus whispered, glancing down at Morgrem. "Theseus saw them with his own eyes. He saw their leader, a necromancer named Minos."

"Are there any records on him?" Percy asked.

"The name does sound vaguely familiar," Dionysus replied. "I'll see what I can find."

Percy nodded. Percy's eyes landed on Triton's body, wrapped up in a shroud, as it was placed on the pyre. He ran a hand across his mouth and clenched his jaw. "What about Charles?" Percy asked, fighting back tears.

"We sent word to him," Ares informed them. "He will appear before me, and we will see where he stands."

Percy nodded again. "That sounds fine. Report to the rest of us with his answer."

"And don't forget, Chiron, the rest of your family will not be getting off as easily as you and Orpheus, or Kinzie and Hylla," Ulfric reminded the tall man.

Eventually, the fire began to die down, and the group started to disperse. Percy's eyes landed on Nico as the boy turned and walked back towards the city. He averted his eyes to the ground and let out a long sigh, clenching his fists. He felt the same now as he did when Nico died, alone. He was surrounded by many others, but he could not reach out and hold the one person he really wanted to, and because of that, he felt isolated.

* * *

><p>Nico rested his head against Lupa, as the two sat out in the garden, listening to the sound of music playing. Apollo sat nearby, playing a lyre, which Nico found to be very relaxing to listen to. The blond glanced at him from time to time, a frown appearing on his lips.<p>

Apollo eventually sighed. "You don't need to be angry with him," the blond spoke.

Nico glanced at him. "And why is that?" Nico asked.

"It won't fix anything." He went back to playing his lyre. "I know you're trying to use my old strategy to make him jealous, but I want to caution you against it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Apollo chuckled. "You're trying to make Percy jealous through Edward, but it's a bad idea."

"Why is that?" Nico sighed.

"It's just going to make it worse." Apollo sighed and placed the lyre in his lap. "The better method is to be there for him. Be there when he needs you. Be nice. Be desirable. That will make the decision harder for him. Don't act like a royal brat, like I did."

Nico pursed his lips. "He wants me to go back with him to Atlantis," Nico confessed.

Apollo smiled. "Then go. Have you not thought about it? I mean, think about Kinzie's reaction when she sees you arrive with Percy."

Nico grinned, grasping some of Lupa's fur. "I hadn't thought of that. You know, Apollo, perhaps I misjudged you." Apollo tilted his head to the side, smiling brightly. "Or perhaps I like you better now that you aren't showing up in Percy's bed naked."

"Well, you could always do that, if all else fails."

"I don't want Percy to have an affair. I want him to be with me, and me alone," Nico replied.

"He still cares about you. It's sort of obvious."

"I know," Nico whispered. "So, what would you suggest?"

"You actually want my advice?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Like you said, you've been in my position."

Apollo nodded. He picked his lyre back up and began strumming a new melody. "Be there for him, like I said. Go back to Atlantis with him." The blond smirked. "Make Kinzie jealous. You know, if it makes you feel any better, I risked my relationship to break them up."

Nico chuckled. "Really? Normally I'd be jealous, but I actually find myself liking you a whole lot better."

"He doesn't love her, at least not like he loves you," said Apollo.

"Thank you," Nico replied. "You've actually been sort of helpful."

"That's what I'm here for."

The two fell into a silence, Nico listening to Apollo play some more. "So, what about you and Robert?" Nico asked after a few minutes had passed.

Apollo sighed. "He's going to see the Revered Mother again once we are back in Alagaesia."

"Why not just talk to Iris while you are here?"

Apollo groaned. "That's what I said, but he feels this way is better. He just wants another option, should the Revered Mother say no," the blond sighed.

"Are you content with your situation? I mean, he's still married."

"I'm content knowing that he's doing all he can to be with me."

"I wish Percy would do the same," Nico whispered.

"Well, Percy and Robert's morality is a little different. Percy is loyal to his core. He will not falter from that. I think Robert thinks a little more with his heart." Nico frowned at this. "Not to say that Percy doesn't. Percy just knows his duty. He's also a Lord now. He's the head of the Jackson house now. He'll be Lord of Atlantis, if he's not put on the throne." Apollo sighed. "My point is, Percy knows his duty, and he cares about his people."

"Where do I fit into this?" Nico asked.

"You make things harder for him. You make it harder for him to choose his duty over his heart. He wants to be with you, but there's so much standing in the way."

"So, it's hopeless?"

Apollo smiled. "I never said that." The blond shrugged. "Child birth is sometimes a fatal process," he reminded the dark haired boy. "Besides, it's all a little romantic."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I doubt you saw it that way when it was Robert being kept from you."

Apollo nodded his head to the side. "That's true, I suppose," Apollo agreed. "Just don't give up hope."

Nico frowned as Apollo went back to his music. The two spoke no more, but Nico kept staring at the blond, contemplating his words.

* * *

><p>Nico watched Percy as the young lord locked Hera in a prison wagon they were taking with them. He looked back to saddling his horse when Percy walked in his direction. Percy came to a stop beside Nico, resting his arm on the steed. "I'm glad you decided to come," Percy whispered so that only Nico could hear him.<p>

Nico turned his head slightly to look at the green eyed young man. "Just for a little while. I do need to return home for Zagereus's wedding," Nico replied.

Percy nodded. "I'm still surprised he agreed to letting you come."

Nico shrugged. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, I would rather be away from the castle while Rachel prepares for the wedding."

Percy chuckled at Nico. He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. Nico's eyebrow raised upon noticing the silver wolf in Percy's hand. "I thought you might want this back," Percy mumbled.

Nico reached out for it and took it into his hand. He eyed the figurine carefully for a moment before looking back at Percy. "What happened to the box?"

Percy looked down. "I sort of dropped it on accident, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Nico nodded, letting out a small sigh. He smiled at Percy and grabbed the taller boy's hand and slipped the wolf figurine back into it. "You keep it. Something to remember me by when I'm not with you."

Martin rode up to them and cleared his throat, looking between the two ex-lovers. The two looked away from each other, Nico returning to his saddle, while Percy rubbed his arm and looked at Martin. "We should get moving," Martin stated.

Percy nodded and walked off to mount Blackjack. Nico climbed onto his horse and glanced over at Martin. "Percy may not realize what you're doing, but I do," Nico hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nico. I'm just being a good friend."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit. I know you've had an infatuation with him for years now."

"I want to be there for Percy, should he need comforting."

"He's married," Nico reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm not going to do anything. If he wants comfort, I'll give it to him, though. He's not yours anymore," Martin retorted. "I watched Percy for years without acting on my feelings. Never once did he take an interest in anyone, until you two saw each other after a few years of being apart. How is that fair? You two used to bicker like children, and suddenly it all changed."

"So, what, you are going to stoop so low as to seduce him while he's married? Is that the only way you think you'll get passed being friends? Is it because he would be mine, if not for the baby in Kinzie's belly?" Nico sneered.

Martin huffed. "You sound like you're making me out to be the bad guy. Like I said, Percy's not yours anymore."

"No, but he's not fair game either."

"I'm letting him choose. I'll take what I can get."

"Part of me wants to feel sorry for you," Nico sighed.

Martin arched an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"You're willing to stoop pretty low, just to get Percy to have an affair."

"You love him, why aren't you?"

"Because...because that's not what love is really about, at least not to me," Nico whispered. "It's a hollow victory, that would only end up hurting Percy, and that's the last thing I want to do."

* * *

><p>Percy watched Nico enter his tent, Lupa following behind her master. He groaned in frustration and tossed a piece of wood into the fire that sat in front of him, some of the embers flying up and floating towards Annabeth. "Hey!" Annabeth screeched, shooting him a dirty look. "Pay more attention to what you are doing, rather than your doe-eyed love."<p>

Percy dropped his head, running his hands up into his hair. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"We're going to be home soon. If you're like this when we get home, I can only imagine the lovely reaction from Kinzie."

Percy groaned. "I know. I can't help it."

"You're fine, Percy. It's not like you're cheating on her. You're just looking at him," Annabeth reasoned.

"That, in and of itself, should be sin enough."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "At least he's talking to you now."

Percy sighed and poked at the fire. "So, what happens now?" Percy asked.

"About what? We eliminated one problem, and got three more."

Percy chewed on his lip and glanced over to where Jason sat with Thalia. "I'm going to try and help Jason win the throne," he confessed.

Annabeth nodded, but remained quiet for a moment. "How do you propose to do that?" Annabeth finally asked.

"Terminus, myself, and Chiron are going to try and educate him better." Percy groaned and dropped his head again. "I screwed up," he muttered.

Annabeth tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

"I was so stupid and blind. I didn't want to see that I was in danger of becoming the next king. I mean, Triton was there, guarding me from it. I felt safe. Now, I just feel vulnerable. I put myself in this position by doing so well in the war."

"You couldn't have known," Annabeth reasoned.

"The signs were there," Percy reminded her. "I was just so lost over Nico's death and getting married, that I just didn't pay attention."

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so. I can't let someone who doesn't deserve the throne have it, but at the same time, I feel desperate to hand it to someone else before it's too late."

"What about the dragons?"

Percy chuckled dryly. "What are you supposed to do about dragons?" His eyes darkened. "You saw what they did to the capital. The city will take at least a year to rebuild, possibly two, and that's only after we finish these current conflicts."

"They will probably end up moving it," Annabeth whispered.

Percy rubbed his face. He shook his head. "I don't know how to fight a dragon. No one ever taught me how to do that. How do you fight something that can kill you while being a great distance above you?"

Annabeth chewed on her lip. Percy glanced back at Nico's tent as the lantern inside was turned off. He averted his eyes to the fire and let out another sigh. How did this get worse? He couldn't stop asking himself that question. Things were supposed to get better after they defeated Luke. Yet, here they were, facing down dragons and something else to the north.

"Do you know anything about the White Walkers?" Percy whispered, keeping his eyes on the fire.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not very much. Tartarus should have better documentation on the matter."

Percy nodded. "How are we supposed to win a war on two fronts? A war where legends are tying to kill us?"

"We'll figure something out, Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"What are we supposed to do about the people? We can't protect them from dragon attacks," Percy growled, staring at the ground. His fists were clenched on his legs, the whites of his knuckles showing.

"At least the Wall is in place," Annabeth reasoned. "We should be fine on that end."

Percy nodded. "I hope you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kinzie smiled as the caravan rode up to the castle. She stood in front of the main doors, sipping at a glass of cider. Her mother said this was a time for celebration, and she would not pass that up. News had arrived of the victory in Olympus. She had also heard of the attempt to put Percy on the throne. She had to remember to personally thank Zagereus later.

She kept smiling as she walked down the steps to greet Percy as he dismounted from his horse. She placed a hand on her ever growing belly as she stepped up to Percy, leaning up to place a brief kiss on his lips. She pulled back with a frown, noting the reluctance in the kiss. Percy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her.

Her eyes lingered on to Annabeth, who glared at Kinzie as she walked passed. Kinzie gave her a cold smile and returned her gaze to Percy, who was now talking to Martin. Kinzie's eyes narrowed at the blond talking to her husband. She hated the way Martin would touch Percy, laying his hand so carelessly on Percy's shoulder and smiling.

A loud bark brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened as a large direwolf padded through the caravan, barring its teeth at her upon noticing Kinzie. A hand came to rest on the wolf's head and Kinzie followed it up to its owner.

Kinzie spit out her cider, drawing attention from both Percy and Martin, who stopped in the middle of their conversation to look at her. Kinzie started to cough and choke on her drink as she stared at the ghost in front of her. Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he patted her on the back.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

She smiled briefly and waved him off, returning her gaze to the boy she thought to be dead. He smirked at her as he walked up to Percy and Martin, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder and whispering something into Percy's ear.

The chalice fell from Kinzie's hand, and Nico kneeled down to hand it to her. "Oh, you dropped this, Kinzie," the brunet whispered. Kinzie covered her mouth, still coughing a little on her drink. Nico's eyes crinkled in amusement. "What's wrong, Kinzie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_I swear this site is out to annoy me. I don't know why, but it has the need still to not post a page break in random spots. Kinzie is not going to be happy with Nico's return. But that was an amusing reaction. And see, Percy and Nico can still have sweet moments, even if that bitch is still alive. Nico and Apollo have reconciled. Percy has finally let it all sink in, and is getting depressed. Also, timeframe sucks. Just know that Kinzie is far along in her pregnancy by this point. She probably has another month or two. I mean for the babies to be born. I know what you all were thinking. Anyways, I'm going to get back to writing, because I don't have the next chapter done yet. I'm working on it. It just doesn't want to write itself._


	32. Chapter 32

_Let's keep this short. I forgot that I had to post something today, that's why it's late. I was busy on youtube, reading reviews, replying to reviews, watching anime, and playing Skyrim, and it just slipped my mind. Oops. Anyways, I think you'll like this chapter. I hope. I figure you'll like the Nico and Kinzie scene._

_Warning: I'm too lazy right now to go back and check what might be in the chapter. So, I'm sure there's something about violence, wanting to kill a whore, something about dead people, and severe depression._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 32

Robert eyed his blond lover as the, more than likely, now ex-prince wandered around the temple. They had talked about that possibility on their way home, but Apollo didn't seem to mind that he probably wouldn't be a prince anymore. Arya was at Robert's side, talking with Midna, who had apparently arrived with her younger brother Connor while they had been away. Artemis herself had come back with them, with Zoë, to support her brother. The blonde twin was sitting close to where her brother was pacing around the alters, rocking her daughter in her arms.

A lot was going on for Robert at the moment. He was currently waiting to hear the Revered Mother's verdict with the others. He also had his sister's wedding to attend soon. His father would be busy as well, trying to deal with this new threat at hand.

They were already receiving reports of a dragon in the countryside. It seemed to be only one, but it was still a threat. Ravens had arrived that similar cases were popping up across the kingdom. It was almost like they were scouting for something.

Midna was apparently onboard for their backup plan, should this one fail. Robert wasn't really sure how he felt about it all. The problem was their child. He felt bad for Brom in all of this, as did Arya. They had one son, and it felt unfair to rip him away from Arya. No matter which plan they took, Arya was losing her son and Brom was losing his mother.

They all looked up when the door opened and Hebe walked out. He felt someone take his hand and looked down, seeing Apollo had appeared at his side. The younger blond was frowning, chewing nervously on his lip. Robert squeezed his hand, trying to assure Apollo that it would be alright.

"I have come to my decision," said Hebe.

Robert felt his heart stop when she spoke. This was so unnerving, he just wanted shake the answer out of the priestess already. He was hoping it was the answer they were seeking. He wanted his happy ending after living in torture for all these years.

Apollo had been all he really ever wanted. All he had done had been to make his father happy, and it hadn't even needed to have happened. He had his hopes. They had started their relationship in this city, so he hoped it would hold fortune for him.

Even as little kids, they had been close. It had started out innocent enough. They spent all of their time together, preferring adventuring off from the rest of the children of the major families. As they got older, Robert started taking more notice of Apollo's appearance. As Robert would practice with his sword, he would sneak glances at Apollo, who was usually sitting nearby, playing the lyre or reading a book. He would catch Robert's glancing at him from time to time, and smile at him.

It always made Robert's heart sore when Apollo smiled at him. Zelda had been the first person he talked to about his new feelings. She just smiled and told him he was infatuated with the prince. Robert denied it at first, but then he would see the blond prince again and his heart would pound in his chest.

As they got a little older, Robert had come to accept it. Neither one of them had done anything about it, though. Their encounters were always spent with secret stares and blushes from both of them. So, when Zeus ended up visiting Alagaesia for business, Robert decided to adventure into the uncharted territory. He had picked a flower while the two of them had been out walking and given it to Apollo. The younger blond had blushed and looked up at Robert in confusion. Robert had just leaned in and pressed his lips to Apollo's in a short and innocent kiss.

Finally coming back to reality, Robert pulled his attention away from Apollo to look at Hebe. "And?" Robert asked.

Hebe frowned. "I'm sorry, truly, I am, but I cannot permit a divorce under these circumstances," the priestess replied.

Robert felt his heart stop as he raised a hand to his face. Apollo's head fell beside him, hiding his eyes from the world. He tried squeezing his lover's head for support, but Apollo made no move to acknowledge him. Arya placed her hand over her mouth and glanced at Robert, her eyes showing signs of panic.

He didn't know what to do. What were they supposed to do? Their backup plan was insane. He didn't want to have to resort to that. It had all been so close. He had thought it was all going to work out for them, and then fate had to be cruel.

Apollo ripped his hand away and ran out of the temple. "Apollo!" Robert tried calling after him, but the blond was long gone. Artemis stood up and walked out after him, giving Robert a short comforting look that told him to give her brother some time.

Robert took a step off to the side and rubbed his forehead. He rested his back against the wall and slid down until he sat on the cold marble floor. Hebe mumbled an apology to Arya before returning to her chambers. Arya and Midna stepped over to Robert. Midna glanced off to the side, tears starting to well in her eyes. They had all been so close.

Arya sat down beside Robert and took his hand. "We'll get through this," she whispered.

"I thought this would work," Robert mumbled.

"We still have the other plan."

"I don't r-really like it," said Midna, her voice cracking. "It sounds dangerous."

"She's right," Robert agreed. "If you're caught, they'll execute you."

Arya pursed her lips. "What choice are they giving us?" Arya retorted. "I feel we all deserve this happy ending."

"We did," replied Robert, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room.

Arya gave him a sad smile, wiping a few tears out of her eyes. "You should...you should go check on Apollo. He needs you right now."

Robert nodded. He squeezed her hand before standing up. With a nod to Midna, he followed in the direction that Apollo and Artemis had gone. He was hoping this was just a bad dream, and that they would all wake up soon. So many bad things were happening right now, and not just for their personal lives. The entire kingdom was in danger. They had just removed Luke from the throne, doing the entire kingdom a favor, and the people couldn't even let any of them be happy.

After searching for a while, he found Apollo and Artemis sitting in the castle garden in an alcove along the water. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Apollo's back. Artemis was facing him, so she noticed his approach first. She whispered into Apollo's ear and rubbed his back.

Robert stepped up behind Apollo, but he refused to look at Robert. Artemis gave him a sad smile and stood up. She patted him on the shoulder as she walked inside. Robert leaned his hand on the wall as he stood behind Apollo, watching his blond curls blow in the breeze.

He heard a sniffle from Apollo, and soon the blond wiped at his face. Robert sighed and wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist, resting his chin on top of Apollo's head. "It's going to be alright," Robert whispered.

"You don't know that," Apollo replied.

Robert kissed the top of Apollo's head. "We'll figure something out, love. Just bear with me." He pressed his face into the crook of Apollo's neck, placing a gentle kiss there. "I still love you. I don't want you to push me away again. I'm trying, I really am."

Apollo turned his head to look at Robert, the latter's heart breaking upon seeing Apollo's eyes. "I know you are. It just hurts."

Robert pecked him on the lips. "We'll find a way to be together, I swear that to you."

* * *

><p>Percy stared blankly at the door of his bedchamber. He was vaguely aware of Kinzie running her fingers through his hair. After he had gotten home, everything had just taken its toll on Percy. He didn't know what to do anymore. No matter where he went, he felt trapped. Annabeth had offered to sit on the throne for him for a few days while he got through this, but he wasn't sure how to.<p>

His brother's death had finally hit him. He felt alone. He felt abandoned. What was he supposed to do now? So many people seemed to be turning to him for answers now. The entire Hold of Atlantis was looking to him for protection. He felt like he was still on the verge of becoming king, and the entire kingdom was watching his every action.

He didn't feel prepared for this. He hadn't ever planned for this. He had always felt safe behind his brothers, but now they were all gone. What would happen if he messed up? What if he didn't have the answer someone needed? What if he was a horrible Lord, or worse, a bad king?

Then there was Kinzie. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Would he be a good father? Would she be able to endure childbirth? Why did it seem like everything was crashing down around him? He hadn't even gotten to see much of Nico. As expected, he didn't want to be around Percy while Kinzie was present. The problem was that she had nearly attached herself to Percy's arm.

He felt grateful to her, though. She was there for him when he needed to be comforted. Like now, how she was currently trying to soothe him out of his state of depression. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to leave this state. If he did, he would be carrying the weight of so many on his shoulders once again. It had all been so much easier when Triton was alive. His job had been to ease the burden, not to carry it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kinzie asked, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Percy sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at his wife. "Not really. What's there to say?" Percy replied.

"I just want to try and help. You don't have to go through this alone."

Percy smiled. "Thank you. I'll be fine. I just need some time to process everything." He closed his eyes. "There's just so much happening all at once, and so many people are looking to me for answers all of a sudden. I mean, it feels like just yesterday I was just the son of a Lord, with not a care in the world."

Kinzie nodded her head. "Well, I'm here to help ease that burden, as is Annabeth."

Percy sighed. "I know," he whispered. "I just wish that I was a kid again. Everything was so much easier."

Kinzie chuckled and ran her hand through Percy's locks. "It did seem that way, but we all must grow up, Percy."

Percy nodded, his eyes still closed. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to relax. "I just wish Triton were still here. I wish all of my brothers were." Percy shook his head. "I felt so safe, and I just blinded myself to everything. What if I mess up?"

Kinzie leaned down and rested her head on Percy's chest. "You'll be a great ruler, no matter what that role is."

Percy reached over and rubbed Kinzie's very large belly. "It just feels so strange now. I wasn't expecting this. How does someone know if they are going to be a good leader?"

Kinzie smiled and ran her hand along Percy's jaw. "I think those that have to ask that question are probably the best ones. You care about your people. You want to do what's right by them. That's why people look to you. That's why people want you to lead them."

"I just never gave it any thought," Percy admitted. "I just always believed that Triton would become Lord of Atlantis if anything ever happened to father, and I believed that until the moment he died." Percy chewed on his lip. "I still believe it, if we are being honest. I was safe. I had four older brothers, and I had just always assumed I would never need to rule Atlantis."

"But you must."

"I know. Atlantis is one thing, though. I'm familiar with the people here. People are starting to travel here, though. People from Olympus are already starting to come here." Percy rolled his eyes. "And then there's Iris. I mean, what is she doing anyways? Why does she need to reconstruct the temple?"

"I thought you said you were fine with her being here?" Kinzie asked.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through Kinzie's hair. "I am. I didn't mind her relocating here while Olympus is being rebuilt. I just find her current actions odd."

Kinzie shrugged. "I wouldn't let it concern you. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Percy smiled and sat up. "So, how are you?" Percy asked, gently rubbing Kinzie's belly.

Kinzie sighed loudly and smiled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me."

Percy tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. He took Kinzie's hand and squeezed it. She wasn't going to push off the subject like that. "You know what the healers said."

Kinzie pursed her lips. "People survive triplet births, sometimes."

"I'm just worried."

"Don't worry so much about me. You have enough on your shoulders," she assured him, squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>Zagereus rubbed his temple as he listened to Rachel run through the wedding plans with Octavian, Hestia, the Revered Mother of Magna Mater in Tartarus, and Chrysaor, the High Priest of Lycaon. Hazel and Bianca were at Rachel's side, backing up her soon to be sister-in-law as she ran through each tangent. It was a problem for Zagereus, because anytime he tried to object to something, the three girls would gang up against him.<p>

On the bright side, Persephone had been more cheerful since their return, according to Hazel. She currently sat beside him, rubbing his back. He groaned as he sank farther down into the throne. "I'm not sure how father did this," Zagereus mumbled.

He regretted it when he saw Persephone frown, but the woman soon put a smile on her face. "He would be proud of all of you," she replied. "You're acting like he did for our wedding, though."

Zagereus smiled. "Getting married feels a little strange."

Persephone nodded. "That is to be expected. Try not to think too much about it. It's not such a bad thing. But with our family the way it is right now, we need to bring some more children into the family."

Zagereus sighed and nodded. "You're right. With Theseus in the Night's Watch and Nico being...well, Nico," Zagereus agreed and Persephone chuckled. "I don't think I was truly prepared for this."

"For what, dear?"

"Growing up."

"It's just a part of life. There's nothing that any of us can do to stop it."

Zagereus perked up when the doors to the throne room opened. Theseus and Snow stood in the doorway, grim looks on their faces. Regardless, Zagereus stood up and smiled. Hazel nearly tackled her older brother before he even made it halfway into the room. Bianca pried the smaller child off of their brother and wrapped her arms around Theseus.

"It's good to see you again," Bianca whispered.

"It's good to be home," Theseus replied.

They stepped away from each other as Zagereus reached them. The two eldest brothers clasped hands before Zagereus pulled him into a big hug. "I pray you bring good news, brother. We could really use it right now," said Zagereus.

Theseus's face darkened. "Only that the Wall is holding, for now."

Zagereus's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean 'for now'?

"Something's not right," Theseus answered. "Snow and I can sense it."

"What do you think it is?" Bianca asked.

Theseus shook his head. "I cannot say, but I know it will probably only add to your troubles."

Zagereus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I trust you heard about the dragons?" Zagereus mumbled.

Theseus nodded, pursing his lips. "How bad is Olympus?"

"It will take a long time to rebuild."

"And Nico?" Theseus asked.

Hazel smirked. "He's in Atlantis with Percy," the youngest giggled.

Theseus raised an eyebrow at Zagereus. "Isn't he still married?" Theseus asked.

Zagereus sighed and glanced at Rachel. "I'm trying this new thing where I let him try and take care of himself," he mumbled. He attempted to smile. "So, will you at least be here for the wedding."

Theseus smiled and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Zagereus nodded and gestured for them to walk. He held out his hand when Bianca and Hazel attempted to follow. The girls pursed their lips, but returned to Rachel's side. The two brothers walked off, their wolves following them.

They found a deserted hallway and Zagereus leaned up against a window. "So, tell me about these things," Zagereus said.

_"I tried to warn him," _Snow scoffed.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "Well, that was before they could talk, but yes, he did." He let out a long sigh before continuing. "We stumbled across a ruined castle. Within it, we found a necromancer named Minos, who is apparently is behind this legion of the undead."

"And it spreads?" Zagereus asked.

"Like a plague," Theseus mumbled.

_"It's why this Hold still burns their dead," _Morgrem explained.

_"It was passed off as tradition, but this Hold has always been the most familiar with those things," _Snow continued. _"You burn the bodies so that they can't rise again."_

Zagereus rubbed his chin, pondering to himself. "I do appreciate that warning. The bodies of the dead were already starting to turn to ice after the battle," said Zagereus.

"His power is determined by those things he uses as his army," Theseus began. "He takes all the life they had and would have had, and turns it into his own life force, as well as a source of magic. I think he might be getting stronger."

"It that's true, then these dragon attacks are coming at a really bad time."

_"Well, I doubt we will be able to go up to her and ask her to please stop," _Morgrem joked.

"Not helpful," Zagereus sighed.

Theseus placed his hand on Zagereus's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I'll make sure you have one less thing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Nico grunted as he shut the door to the library. Terminus had kicked him out of Jason's lessons because he did not feel comfortable with Lupa's presence. It wasn't his fault that the two gods didn't get along. He walked down the hall, scratching behind Lupa's ear.<p>

He was starting to question why he was here. He had barely seen Percy. That wasn't Percy's fault, though. Percy was upset because of everything that was happening, Nico knew this. It was just hard. He especially hated being in this place with both Kinzie and Martin lurking in the halls. He wasn't scared of them, he just hated their presence.

Speaking of the devil herself, Kinzie was in the throne room when Nico entered. He glared at the back of her head until she turned around. She jumped slightly at the sight of him, bringing a smirk to Nico's lips. She still was adjusting to the fact that he was still alive, which was more than amusing to him. The problem with her was that she had become even more of a bitch since they first met.

Kinzie smirked at him and raised her hand to brush her hair back, showing off the ring on her hand. Nico's fists clenched at his sides. Lupa whined at his side, pressing up against him. Nico frowned down at his companion.

_"Ignore her, Nico. She isn't worth your breath," _Lupa reminded him. _"She's just trying to push you into being irrational."_

Nico smirked. Kinzie frowned at him. "What are you so happy about?" Kinzie asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Lupa here was reminding me of how worthless you are," Nico replied.

Kinzie's nostrils flared. "I am anything but worthless! I am married to Percy, the Lord of Atlantis, and possibly the future king!"

"I meant, worthless as a person, not marital status."

Kinzie narrowed her eyes. "You're just jealous." She chuckled at him. "You're jealous because I have the thing you want." Nico's eyes blazed in anger. "Does it irritate you to see his children in me? Does it bother you to know that he was intimate with me?"

Nico snarled, his canines becoming visible. "Does it bother you knowing that you only stood a chance when he thought I was dead? How does it feel knowing that you can only get a man when he's devastated?" Nico growled.

"My, my, you are just like your wolf, an animal."

Lupa snapped her fangs at Kinzie, the blonde jerking back. "Careful what you say about my wolf, bitch. Perhaps next time I won't feel so inclined to stop her from mauling your face."

Kinzie sneered at him. "You wouldn't dare. Do you think Percy would be happy with you knowing that you killed me and his children?"

Nico's lip twitched. "No," he whispered. Kinzie smirked and turned around to walk off. "He would only be upset that I killed the kids."

Kinzie spun back around and fumed at Nico. She stepped up and slapped Nico. Lupa growled, but Nico held up his hand with a smirk. Kinzie's glare only intensified. "What are you smirking about now?"

Nico rubbed his cheek. "You slapped me."

"Yes, so what?" Kinzie grunted.

"Due to my pale skin, I can bruise fairly easy. How do you think Percy will react upon seeing a bruise?"

Kinzie's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Nico shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. We will just have to see," Nico replied with a grin.

Kinzie narrowed her eyes. "What good would it do you? Percy already trusts me."

"And he loves me."

The two stood there in silence for a long time, both of them trying to get the other to waver. Nico knew they were at an impasse, but it made him feel better knowing that he was getting to Kinzie. That was all he could do at the moment. Percy was bound to her. Nico just had to bide his time until the bitch in front of him gave birth.

Kinzie pressed her pressed her fingers together in front of her face. "Don't you miss home, Nico?" Kinzie asked. "I'm sure your family misses you."

Nico shrugged. "I'm just making up for some lost time."

Kinzie's lip twitched. "Well, I know that you are Percy's guest, so I could never ever think of asking you to leave."

"But," Nico droned.

"But I'm sure you would be much happier at Tartarus. I'm sure you are so miserable here."

Nico shrugged again, shaking his head. "I'm fine," he smirked.

Kinzie frowned. "We'll see how long that lasts." She began walking out of the throne room, cackling to herself. Nico glared at her back. "It will only get worse from here, Nico. Trust me, you will not enjoy this. Oh, I'm sure you know about the runes by this point. Did you know he had one on his manhood? It really helps his stamina-"

Kinzie's eyes widened as an arrow embedded itself in the wooden doorframe by her head. She spun around. Nico's eyes were blazing yellow. He had his bow out as he snarled at her.

Kinzie cleared her throat. "You missed," she sneered.

"I don't miss," Nico growled.

The two broke their gazes when they heard Annabeth clear her throat. She plucked the arrow out of the doorframe and walked into the room. Kinzie huffed at her and stormed out of the throne room. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Nico, handing the arrow back to him.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Nico," said Annabeth.

Nico sighed, sheathing his bow. "Sorry. She just got to me," he whispered.

Annabeth nodded. "I don't think you'll need to worry about anything." Annabeth turned Nico's face. "Especially not with that on your face."

Nico knocked her hand away, frowning slightly. "Well, what am I supposed to say?" Nico asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "You fell? You walked into something? Just don't tell Percy she did it, or chaos will break out in the castle. Percy doesn't want to have to take sides between the two of you. He loves you, but she's the mother of his future children."

Nico nodded. "So, what are we going to do about the problem?"

Annabeth smirked. "I've been thinking about that for a long time. We know she's having triplets now, so she might die during childbirth."

"And if she doesn't?" Nico pressed.

"If she doesn't, she'll be weak after giving birth. The problem is that we can't get caught. We can't have any fingers pointing at us."

Nico nodded. "So, how do we get her alone?" Nico asked.

"That's the hard part. I suppose if Percy goes somewhere, we could convince her to go after him."

"Why would she do that?"

Annabeth smirked at Nico. "Because we'll say that you are going to be wherever he is going," she answered.

Nico chuckled. "She is relatively jealous. What happens when she goes after him?"

"We can ambush her. But this is all hypothetical. We need to wait until she gives birth."

Nico sighed and nodded. "I just hate having to wait."

"If you want Percy back, you have to," Annabeth hissed. "If he learns that you killed her, he will not be happy."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be ok while we are away?" Charles asked as he mounted his horse. He glanced back at Silena, who was getting into the carriage with their son, Eragon. He had received a raven that his presence was required in Sparta, and so they were preparing to leave. He knew what it would be about. He needed to make his allegiance clear to Ares so that he could remain Lord of Whiterun.<p>

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I just wish I could go," Leo mumbled.

"I'll give your regards to Frank."

"Thanks," Leo said bitterly.

Charles chuckled. "Well, I'll let you go when I get back. How about that?"

Leo smiled. "I'd like that."

The two brothers rode side by side as they rode away from the castle. The horses trotted through the city, Charles taking a moment to glance around at the people. They were still recovering from Calypso's influence, but they were making good progress. Actaeon's followers were starting to return to their normal numbers. Charles could finally begin to let himself relax.

The people were also thanking him for taking them out of the war. It would have been bad for his people if they had remained loyal to Luke when the rebels had won. They were going to be alright. Everything would be back to normal soon enough.

"You're their Lord, have no doubt about that," Leo told him.

Charles looked at his brother and smiled. "I just want to do what's right by them."

As they neared the city's gate, they heard a strange thundering in the skies. The horses stopped momentarily as everyone looked around. Charles's eyebrows furrowed as he scouted the skies. There didn't appear to be any storms rolling in on the horizon.

Their caravan began moving again. They reached the gate and Leo rode his horse alongside his brother's. They clasped hands and Leo smirked. "I'll try not to destroy the place while you are away," Leo chuckled.

Charles sighed and shook his head. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Hey! I'll do a good job."

Charles frowned when they heard the thunder again, but this time it sounded closer. There were screams towards the castle. Charles craned his neck to try and get a good look, but he didn't need one. A massive black dragon landed on top of the castle, roaring at the citizens.

Seconds later, four more dragons fly above the city and fire begins to rain down on Whiterun. The large dragon takes off from the castle, swatting its tail across a tower, the rubble spilling into the nearby streets. Two of the dragons flew over the castle and breathed fire down upon it. The castle exploded, pieces of rubble flying as far as the city's walls.

A white dragon flew along the wall, burning all the guards trying to shoot the beasts. Fire hit the ground nearby, sending Leo and Charles flying off their horses. Charles grunted and pushed himself off the ground. He ran over to the carriage, which was now turned on its side, and pried the door open.

"Silena!" Charles yelled inside.

"I'm fine," she called back.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she poked her head through the door. He took their son from her and Leo helped her out of the carriage. They ducked behind the carriage as a purple dragon landed in front of the gate and breathed fire into the city.

Eragon was crying in Charles arms, which drew the attention of the dragon nearby. Fire appeared in its mouth as it turned its head. Silena gasped. It opened its large maw and fire shot out from it.

_No rocks. Remember what happened last time you all got angry over someone dying. Anyways, Kinzie will give birth in chapter 34, just for some hope. Next time is Zagereus and Rachel's wedding. You should all enjoy it, for a certain scene in it. Anyways, until next time._


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry I'm a little late on this chapter. I was at a friend's house yesterday, and when I came home, I went to a Renaissance fair, which was awesome. They had the Master Sword, but I didn't bring enough money to get it. Sadness. Alright, I have some things to say, but I want to keep it all short. I have a new policy that I will no longer by arguing with anon reviewers in my A/Ns. I haven't done it in this fic, but I'm just making it clear. I feel that it diminishes not only the quality of my story, but myself as an author. So, if you want to have a discussion with me, you have to do it through PM. Now, if I see something important in an anon review, like something in the story needs clarifying, I'll be fine with addressing that. But I will not argue any further in my A/Ns._

_Warning: I think the most I need to warn about in this chapter is talk of violence. Well, there's also some discussion on sex. That's about it, though._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 33

Zagereus sat on his throne with his fingers laced in front of his face. He was still having a hard time accepting that this was his throne now. Acting the part was one thing, but he had usually been the one responsible for taking care of Tartarus when their father had been away, so it was nothing new to him. It was just a different feeling sitting in the seat and it actually being his. It had always been his father's. He had just been sitting in it.

Rachel was in the entry hall of the castle with Persephone. Since he was the Lord, he needed to be sat on the throne. The one good thing about today, though, was that he at least had his family back in one place once again. Nico had arrived two evenings prior, and his little brother was currently in the room with him, as were the rest of his siblings. Macaria had arrived earlier that morning, making the family they still had left whole for the first time in a long time.

But Zagereus was just happy that Nico had come and hugged him first. He had feared that Nico would still be upset with him. Nico and Macaria had both been happy to have Theseus at home as well. Everyone felt so far apart now, and it weighed on Zagereus's thoughts.

Nico kicked his boot, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You don't look like someone who's very happy to be getting married," Nico whispered.

Zagereus smiled. "I just have a lot on my mind," he confessed. He frowned at his brother. "Have you spoken to Theseus about the Wall yet?"

Nico shook his head. "I was going to later. Is it really that bad?"

"I'm hoping everything will be fine, but I suppose that only time will tell."

Nico nodded. He let out a long sigh and held out his hand for Morgrem to lick. "Percy's supposed to be arriving today," he said, watching Zagereus for his reaction. Zagereus grunted and placed his chin on his palm. "I want you two to make up."

Zagereus's eyes flickered to Nico's. "We're fine."

"You tried to put him on the throne."

"He would have ended up there, even without my help," Zagereus pointed out.

Nico sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please? For me?"

Zagereus raised an eyebrow. "You know, I do know what you're planning."

Nico only shrugged, smirking down at Lupa. Zagereus rubbed a hand across his mouth as he contemplated what to say next. With the increased bond between the wolves, Nico should have known that Zagereus would become aware of his plans.

"You're putting a lot at jeopardy," Zagereus hissed. "If Percy finds out, you'll endanger our trade agreement with Atlantis."

"And what do you think you attempting to put him on the throne is going to did?" Nico shot back.

Zagereus sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Alright, fine. Just be careful with whatever you are going to do."

Nico nodded. "And about making up?"

Zagereus grunted. Nico chuckled, knowing he had won. Zagereus sighed and placed a hand to his temple. Nico was his soft spot and there was no getting around that. Even as children, Zagereus always had a hard time denying a request from Nico. It had gotten him in trouble once or twice when he had gone to sneak food from the kitchen during the late hours of the night.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the doors of the throne room opening. Persephone and Rachel lead in the very same person that they had just been discussing. Zagereus was starting to question if Nico had requested Lupa memorize Percy's scent so that he would know when Percy was approaching. Behind Percy followed Annabeth and the harpy wife herself, Kinzie.

Nico tossed him a warning look before walking back to where the rest of their siblings stood, passing the newcomers on the way. Percy's head turned slightly to watch Nico walk off from the corner of his eye. He supposed he shouldn't be too upset with Percy about all that had happened. It seemed that the Lord of Atlantis had enough of his own problems at the moment.

He stood up from his chair and clasped hands with Percy. Percy smiled at him, bringing a smile to Zagereus's own lips. Perhaps there was still hope to maintain their family ties after all. He would hate to see it crumble after so many years. He had been childish, and he could admit that now.

He moved on to hug Annabeth before glancing at Kinzie. The woman looked like she might drop a baby out from between her legs at any moment. He hesitantly hugged Kinzie, patting her back awkwardly.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Percy," Zagereus said, deciding to use the name Percy preferred. Hopefully, it would let Percy know that he was trying to move past the events at Olympus.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Percy smiled. "Well, no hard feelings," Percy replied. Kinzie pressed her lips into a thin line. Zagereus figured she was resisting the urge to comment on the fact that Zagereus had not attended their wedding.

"I couldn't agree more." He patted Percy's arm. "Well, I'm sure you are all tired. I'll have some of the others show you to your room." Percy nodded. Without saying anything, Zagereus had Morgrem relay to Hazel to come to him. Hazel blinked over at him and walked towards them. "Would you mind showing our guests to their rooms?"

Hazel smiled and nodded. Kinzie cleared her throat. "I would like a moment with Zagereus. If he doesn't mind?" Kinzie said sweetly, squeezing Percy's hand.

Percy blinked and looked at Zagereus. Zagereus shrugged. "It's fine by me," he mumbled.

Percy nodded and kissed Kinzie's cheek before following Hazel out of the room. Annabeth leered at Kinzie and followed after her brother. Kinzie smiled at Zagereus. "Could we speak alone?"

Zagereus eyed her for a moment before glancing at Morgrem. He watched as Nico stiffened. He whispered to the others and they filed out the side door. Zagereus sat back down in his throne, rubbing a hand down his mouth. "What is it you want, Kinzie?" Zagereus grunted.

Kinzie smiled at him. "I just wanted to thank you personally for doing what you did back in Olympus. I mean, I had been trying to maneuver things to such an outcome, but you were just so much help."

Zagereus could feel his canines sinking down. He was not going to be some bitch's puppet. Morgrem sat up beside the throne. "I didn't do it for you, and I don't want to help you. If you haven't noticed, I rather detest you."

"Oh, the feeling is quite mutual."

Zagereus's jaw clenched. He let out a low snarl, causing Kinzie to frown. "I pray that Percy sees what kind of person you really are."

"He's too trusting," Kinzie chuckled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't appreciate my thanks, I take it?"

Morgrem growled. Kinzie's eyes shifted down to the wolf and narrowed her eyes. "I don't want anything coming from you," Zagereus snarled, his canines now visible to Kinzie.

"Oh, poor, Zagereus, you're a mere pawn, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Zagereus's eyes flashed yellow as he shot out of his throne. Kinzie visibly stiffened as he towered over her. She forced a smirk onto her lips. "Don't call me a pawn. I am not going to help you. If I have to pull my support, I will," growled Zagereus.

Kinzie chuckled. "You could, but then you would just risk getting put on the throne yourself. After all, you and Percy did most of the work during the war. It would only make sense that people might start looking at you to become king."

Zagereus's nails were digging into his palm so hard that blood had started dripping from his hand. Morgrem stood up, removing the smirk from Kinzie's lips as she looked at the giant wolf. Morgrem's large fangs snapped at Kinzie, making her shriek and take a step back.

"Do not come into my house and try and bully me, woman," Zagereus snarled.

"Or what?" Kinzie scoffed. "What are you going to do? You couldn't stand against Atlantis in a war. The castle is impenetrable." A dark smile crept onto her face. "You can't touch me."

Zagereus glared at her for a few minutes before he sat back into his throne. He laced his fingers in front of his face once again, his hair falling into his eyes, making his yellow eyes appear to glow. Kinzie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Morgrem silently sat back down beside the throne and Zagereus rested a hand on top of the wolf's head.

"Don't underestimate my family, Kinzie," Zagereus whispered darkly. "It might be your last mistake."

Kinzie sneered at him. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stormed towards the door. A small smirk appeared on Zagereus's lips as he watched her throw her temper-tantrum. "You don't scare me, Zagereus," she snarled as she reached the door, stopping when Zagereus spoke again.

"I hope you bleed out during childbirth, you vile hag of a woman. Morgrem would love to taste of your blood."

* * *

><p>Nico stood out on a balcony with Theseus. Lupa and Snow were lying off to the side, Lupa resting her head across the white wolf's back. Nico stared up into the night sky. He exhaled and frowned at the fact that his breath was visible. He had noticed a change in temperature when he had returned home. It shouldn't be this cold yet, even in the north.<p>

"It's only going to get worse," whispered Theseus.

Nico glanced at his older brother. "What's going on at the Wall?"

"It's even colder up there."

Nico frowned. "That didn't answer my question."

"It should have," said Theseus, tearing his eyes away from the sky to look at Nico. "The days appear to be darker up there, and the cold, it's even worse than here. It's spreading south."

Nico cursed under his breath. "Is there anything that can be done?"

Theseus shrugged. "What can we do? There aren't enough men at the Wall to defend against the White Walkers," he mumbled. "If we went out to try and fight them, we would be massacred."

"But are we safe on this side?"

"You mean besides the dragons?" Theseus chuckled. Nico nodded. Theseus sighed. "I don't know. I think things are going to get darker before we see light again."

"But the Wall was built to keep those things out," Nico reasoned.

"He's getting stronger, I can feel it. I think that's why the climate is changing."

"But if this Minos was to get through the Wall somehow, and the legends are true, then all of Weseros would be cast into a deep winter."

Theseus grimly nodded his head. "There would be no morning suns. There would be no warmth. There would be no place to hide. As the legends say, there is only darkness wherever the White Walkers roam."

Nico rested his arms on the balcony and sighed. How were they supposed to fight an army of the dead? Tartarus would be the first to fall, and then slowly the never ending winter would devour the entire kingdom. Something was happening, he knew that much. Those bodies back at Olympus had begun to turn blue, just like in his dream. Whiterun had been experiencing the same thing, but with the dragons having to set up rest there, they had been unable to send scouts to deal with them. Hopefully, being burned by the dragons, the bodies would not turn into those creatures.

But how was this possible? The Wall was supposed to block magic on both sides. Minos's magic should not have been able to spread to this side of it. Theseus rested a hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico frowned up at his brother.

"Don't worry about it so much," Theseus whispered. "I joined the Night's Watch to protect the rest of you from things like this."

"I don't want you to get yourself killed," Nico whispered back. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Theseus smiled. "You know, it used to be me worrying about you. Oh how the tables have turned."

Nico chuckled. "If only Zagereus would be more like you."

"He means well," said Theseus.

Nico nodded his head. "I know he does. I love him, don't get me wrong, and I know he loves me, but he sometimes make me feel like a child by doing so."

Theseus smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "You don't seem to mind a certain young lord being protective and watchful of you."

Nico coughed as his cheeks darkened. "I do not like him doing such things!"

"Oh, I must be mistaken. It's just that I thought I saw you smile earlier when Percy was following you around for two hours."

Nico scowled at him. "It's not like anything can come of it," Nico mumbled.

Theseus raised a brow. "Like Zagereus, the rest of us do know what you are up to, dear brother."

Nico glanced at Theseus from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to be careful," he whispered.

Theseus patted Nico's hand. He sighed and looked back up at the sky. Nico rubbed his arms and pulled his fur cloak tighter around him. He glanced down, noticing movement. Percy was walking around in the courtyard. Nico frowned as he watched the young lord. He glanced up at Theseus, who shrugged. Nico hugged him and whistled. Lupa perked up and followed after him as he walked back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Robert sat at the head of the bed in the room that he and Arya had been given during their stay at Tartarus. Well, it was just for show anyways. Zagereus knew who Robert would be sharing his bed with. So, the Lord of Tartarus placed his room right between Apollo and Midna's. Apollo's room probably wouldn't be used, though. Robert had barely let the blond out of his sight since the whole ordeal with the Revered Mother.<p>

The younger blond currently sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Robert's arms had wrapped tightly around Apollo's waist. The blond had been relatively quiet since their talk with the Revered Mother, which Robert was a little concerned with.

"Shh. It's ok," Midna whispered to Arya. Arya currently had her head in Midna's lap, tears running down her cheeks. The two girls sat at the end of the bed, where Robert watched them with concern. He sighed and rested his cheek on top of Apollo's blond locks.

He had told Arya she could remain home if she wished, but since she was believed to be the only remaining member of her family, she had insisted on coming. A dark part of Robert's mind told him this was a good thing. If she was the only member of her family, perhaps the Revered Mother would rethink their divorce request. He hated himself for thinking those thoughts, though.

While Arya was having her problems, Midna was having her own. No one from her family had arrived yet. Artemis, her daughter, and Connor had traveled with them to Tartarus for the wedding, but no one else had shown up yet. Midna herself was starting to worry, and Robert would probably have to step in to try and calm both of them down.

There was a quiet knock at their door. Arya wiped her eyes and sat up, Midna scooting away from the blonde girl. Robert placed a kiss to Apollo's forehead as he scooted off the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Y-Your Grace," Robert said in shock, quickly bowing. The three others quickly stood to attention and bowed upon seeing the High Mother in the doorway. "What do we owe such a visit?"

Iris smiled and entered the room, eyeing each of the occupants. She turned back to Robert. "I wanted to speak to you and Arya, alone," she replied.

Apollo and Midna quickly nodded and made a quick exit, shutting the door behind them. Arya cleared her throat as she wiped her eyes. "What can we do for you, Your Holiness?" Arya asked.

Iris smiled and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's cheek. "Firstly, I would like to extend my condolences for your loss, my child."

"Thank you," whispered Arya. Robert placed an arm around her for comfort.

"My second order of business is concerning your marriage." Robert and Arya perked up at her words. "In light of the recent events, Arya will need to carry on her family line. Because of this, I am going to allow your plea for a divorce."

"T-Thank you, Your Grace," breathed Robert.

"On one condition," interrupted Iris, eyeing the two of them. "Firstly, do not take me for an ignorant fool regarding your reasons for wanting this divorce. I am fully aware of whom you both wish to be with. As the High Mother of Magna Mater, I will not say anything on that matter. I just want it to be clear that I do know. Now, my condition for this divorce is that Robert gives you another child, Arya."

The two shared a look. Robert frowned and Arya bit her lip. Robert ran a hand through his light blond hair. "We appreciate this, Your Holiness, and I think we can both agree that it is a fair compromise," he replied.

"We would be foolish to turn it down," Arya added. Robert nodded.

Iris nodded. "Very well. When the terms are met, I will allow for the divorce," she stated. Iris smiled at them and turned to walk out the door. Apollo and Midna were waiting outside. They watched as Iris walked off before entering the room.

"Well? What did she want?" Midna asked.

Robert smiled and looked at Arya. "I'll let you tell her. For now, I think we could all use some sleep," he said. Arya nodded and grabbed Midna's hand, leading them out of the room. Robert shut the door behind them and turned to face Apollo.

The younger blond was standing in front of the bed with his back to Robert. Robert stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the curly headed blond's waist. "Please tell me it was what I hope it was," Apollo whispered, touching Robert's arm.

Robert nodded his head. Apollo turned in his arms and smiled. He leaned up and kissed Robert before sitting down on the bed. "On one condition," Robert said.

Apollo frowned. "What is it?"

"I have to give her a child."

Apollo bit his lip and nodded. Robert sighed and sat down beside his lover. He figured Apollo wouldn't like that part. "That means you'll have to..."

Robert kissed the side of his head. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way, love. I'll still share my bed with you every night. I'll still be with you."

"What about us?" Apollo glanced up at him. "What about us being intimate?" Apollo whispered.

Robert smiled and kissed Apollo's lips. "I'll always want to be intimate with you." He pulled Apollo's shirt off before dragging the blond to the head of the bed. Apollo pouted as Robert slipped his pants off. He made quick work of his own clothes before slipping under the covers with Apollo. "I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to be with you."

* * *

><p>Percy rubbed his arm as he sat on a bench. It hadn't been this cold in Tartarus during his last visit. He had never liked the winter too much; too cold for his liking. He was thankful for the quiet at the moment, though. Kinzie finally had gone to bed. She needed the bed rest, but Percy was also glad because Kinzie had attached herself to his arm more lately. He jumped and his heart leapt up in his chest as a hand grabbed his shoulder.<p>

Nico chuckled down at him as he sat on the bench with Percy. Percy scowled at Nico until Lupa barked and rested her head on his lap. Percy smiled and scratched behind the wolf's ear. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to give me a heart attack," Percy joked.

Nico smiled. "What are you doing out here?" Nico asked.

"Just enjoying some alone time. It has been a little hard to find some peace and quiet lately."

Nico's smile dropped. "Do you want me to leave?"

Percy quickly shook his head. "No. You're fine." He smiled. "I haven't seen as much of you lately."

"Just trying to stay out of the way," Nico mumbled.

Percy frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Why would you think you were in the way?"

Nico shrugged. "I'm not sure why I was invited to Atlantis. I just felt out of place."

Percy frowned further at Nico, his eyes becoming sad. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

Nico smiled and shook his head. "You didn't do anything, Percy." He turned to look at Percy. Percy felt his heartbeat pick up as the moonlight illuminated Nico's eyes so perfectly. "It's just hard being there sometimes."

Percy cleared his throat as he looked away. Nico smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I was being a little selfish with asking you to live there," Percy whispered.

"And that's why I agreed to it. You asked me."

Percy licked his lips, which were starting to chap. "I, uh, wanted to protect you," Percy mumbled.

Nico tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

Percy looked back at Nico, immediately being pulled back in by his eyes. "With the dragons attacking, I figured Atlantis would be the safest place for you." Percy shifted on the bench, rubbing his arms.

Nico frowned and went to remove his cloak. "Here," he offered.

Percy shook his head. "No, I don't want you catching a cold the night before your brother's wedding."

Nico frowned, letting his hands drop from the clasp. "Well, we could share it."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Nico held his cloak back and Percy chuckled. Percy scooted closer and wrapped Nico's cloak around himself. That was one good thing about having the wolf boy around, he was prepared for the cold.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Nico chuckled.

Percy cleared his throat. "Are you going to be sitting in for your brother during the lords meeting in two days?"

Nico shook his head. "Zagereus is going to be attending. I suppose he's supposed to stay in his bedchamber as much as possible, but he and Rachel agreed that this was important."

Percy nodded. He smiled to himself. "Perhaps he's avoiding becoming a father."

Nico chuckled. "I don't know, I'm not sure if he wants kids or not yet." The young Wolf Prince scratched the back of his neck. "I'll probably have to help Bianca tend to Rachel while you are in your meeting."

Percy raised a brow. "Why? What's going to be wrong with her?" Percy asked.

"Well...she could be sore. She might have a hard time getting out of bed." Nico winced. "She might also end up bleeding."

Percy blinked at Nico. "W-Why would she be bleeding?"

Nico chuckled nervously. "Well, as you know, we can sometimes act like our wolves," Nico explained. Percy nodded. "Well, that can also extend to sex."

Percy frowned. "You never did anything like that." Nico smirked at him and Percy's cheeks darkened. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't want to start thinking about their past sex life at the moment. That would probably only lead to bad thoughts. "I mean, there was that night before Luke...you know."

Nico nodded. "Yes, and it can be kept under control. I sort of did that with you."

"Why?"

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Well, if we are being honest, I didn't want to sink my teeth into your neck and cause you pain and to bleed."

"So, you took it easy on me?" Percy deadpanned.

Nico chuckled and shrugged.

Percy scowled. "I'm not a girl."

Nico smirked and leaned towards Percy. "Is that a complaint that I didn't bite you?"

Percy chuckled nervously and leaned back. "It, uh, might be," Percy mumbled.

Nico just smiled and turned away to look up at the sky. Percy let out a long breath and let his shoulders relax. He wasn't sure, but he was starting to think that this invisible barrier between and Nico was starting to get to him. He must have done something wrong in life, because he now felt like he was in his own personal hell.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't reach out and touch Nico. He couldn't brush Nico's hair out of his eyes. He couldn't kiss Nico. There was nothing he could do. And Kinzie was always in the back of his mind when he was around Nico.

And that didn't go just one way. It had now become such that whenever he was with Kinzie, his mind would wander to Nico. Then when he was with Nico, his mind would constantly remind him that he was married to Kinzie. It was torture. On the bright side of all of this, though, he no longer felt like he needed the cloak.

* * *

><p>The wedding progressed smoothly, and the day afterwards the major lords had all gathered in Tartarus's war room. Percy had taken a seat next to Zagereus's currently empty one. The Lord of Tartarus was the only one that had yet to arrive yet. Arya had been permitted to sit in on the meeting, as she was going to have to take over as head of her house. That was if they could drive the dragons from Whitern. Eric was also missing, which was now concerning Percy.<p>

Eric and his family hadn't shown up for the wedding, and Zagereus had decided to send ravens out to investigate. Ulfric had begun to assume the worst, whispering that it could be another dragon attack. Percy was trying to avoid thinking about that. They didn't need to start panicking now. They already had two cities they had to rebuild, they hopefully wouldn't have a third.

And that even added to his troubles as Lord of Atlantis. Some people from Whiterun had started showing up in Atlantis, seeking shelter and a new life. While he couldn't turn them away, he was starting to fear what was happening. Annabeth was already telling him they needed to begin expanding the city. If this kept up, there just might be a new capital, which might mean a new king.

Percy raised an eyebrow as Zagereus entered the room, Morgrem on his heels. The Lord of Tartarus's dark hair was slightly disheveled. Percy opened his mouth to make a joke, but Zagereus shot him a pointed look. Percy pursed his lips to hide a smile.

Zagereus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to fix it. "I apologize for being late. Shall we begin?" Zagereus suggested.

The other lords nodded. "We can start by welcoming Arya to the council table," Ulfric voiced. "It was under very tragic circumstances, but we are glad to have your voice here."

"Thank you," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "So, how does all of this work?"

"Well, as there is no king at the moment, we must maintain the order in the kingdom until one can be decided on," answered Ares, making a point not to look at Percy.

Zagereus scratched his head. "We need to address the matter with you, Chiron," the newly married man pointed out.

Chiron nodded. He cleared his throat. "As agreed, most of my family was executed, with the exceptions of myself, Orpheus, Hylla, and Kinzie," he informed them. The lords all nodded.

"You'll need to be getting married yourself, Chiron," Ulfric said. "That or let the family carry on with Orpheus."

Chiron laced his fingers in front of him. "I shall work on arranging a marriage."

Percy sat up in his chair. "And what of that other business?" Percy asked.

Chiron pursed his lips. "I shall travel back with you, as requested," Chiron replied. Percy nodded.

Zagereus raised a brow. "What does he need to go to Atlantis for?" Zagereus asked. Percy shot him a look that clearly said: _drop it_. Zagereus cleared his throat. "Oh, that thing."

Ares narrowed his eyes. "What thing?" The Lord of Sparta asked.

"We were just going to talk about some trading. I just want to make sure Solitude doesn't suffer now that the war is over," Percy lied.

Ares nodded. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at Zagereus out of the corner of his eye. The older young man was watching him carefully. He was just glad that Zagereus hadn't pressed the matter. Perhaps he was trying to mend things between them after the debacle at Olympus.

Everyone looked up as the door swung open. Nico and Bianca entered the room. Nico had a heavy frown set in place on his lips, while Bianca had her lips pursed. Percy tilted his head and furrowed his brow. Something was wrong. Nico held out his hand, a small piece of parchment was between his fingers.

Zagereus stood up and took the parchment from Nico. He unrolled it and looked it over. _What's wrong?_ Percy mouthed. Nico pursed his lips and glanced back at Zagereus. The Lord of Tartarus growled and slammed the parchment down onto the table. Ulfric picked it up and read it over, Ares and Arya reading it over his shoulders. Arya gasped, Ares narrowed his eyes, and Ulfric rubbed his mouth.

Ulfric sighed and handed Chiron the note. Zagereus had stood up and began pacing at this point. Percy frowned, wanting to know what was going on. Chiron shook his head and slipped the note to him. He unraveled the note once more and read it over, paling at the words on the parchment.

"Marcarth has been destroyed," Percy whispered, letting the parchment fall to the floor.

_Alright, so, wedding out of the way. Another freaking dragon attack. Robert and Arya can get divorced. And, as you can tell, I've been preparing for some sexy times with Percy and Nico when they get back together. The story is going to be shifting to a darker feel soon. Anyways, I think I might be coming down with a cold, so I'm going to hurry this up. Stupid cold weather while I'm trying to enjoy a Renaissance fair. Next chapter, the story shifts slightly more towards that darker feel. There's some other stuff, but I know what you all want to hear. Next chapter has something in it that marks something joyous happening soon. Anyways, I will see you guys later._


	34. Chapter 34

_I'm not sure how much longer this story has. Probably around 20 more chapters. It could have been longer, but since it's not as popular as some of my other stories, oh well. I admit, I'm a little ready for it to be over. I've been working on this story for so long now. But this chapter includes something I've been waiting for for a long time. Which means something else is nearing its end. If you want a hint for when Kinzie is going to die, wait for a huge event to happen. You'll know it when you see it. Things will just **explode.** Oh yes, and to Random PJO Fan, no, I just am a naturally dark person. Also, Whiterun and Marcarth are two different places. Side note: I wish I had made better city names, instead of using books and games. The same can be said about characters. But if you ever get lost on locations, I have a map on my deviantART._

_Also, I will be on break next week. However, it is possible I will update this story next Saturday. The reason is to keep the story flowing, so we can get to that end. I think it has something to do with the fact I have around three story ideas I want to work with, besides Genesis, and I'm ready to get to them. Also, after tomorrow, I will only be working with three stories for a little while. Genesis, the sequel to Choke, is going to be worked on during that time, but I will probably wait until I'm 6-10 chapters in before posting it. I'll talk more about Genesis when it comes time to post it, though. But I probably am going to make this a habit of taking one weekend off a month, just to relax myself. But like I said, I will also probably keep this story going, just so it can get finished. Also, if you haven't yet, you should check out my Halloween fic, Smoke and Shadow. I didn't announce it last week because I didn't plan on writing it until Sunday night. Anyways, that's all for now._

_Warning: Character deaths, lots of those this chapter. Hints of sex and talk of it. And I think language._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 34

"Clear out what you can," Percy sighed. "We need to get inside and see if anyone is still alive."

Eros stepped up beside Percy and let some ash sift through his fingers. "I don't think anyone would have survived this," he said quietly.

Percy glanced up at the sky, but there was nothing there. They had left Tartarus immediately and traveled to Marcarth. The city was in ruins and the castle, which was what they were currently trying to get inside of, had collapsed. A lot of the people from the country had already begun to pick up and leave when they were passing through. The lands around the city itself had been scorched for several miles.

Percy's eyes darted over to Nico when he heard the younger boy gasp. He let out a breath when he saw that Nico had just lost his balance on some of the rubble. He had been a little nervous about brining Nico along, but Nico had made the case that he was the best archer. There wasn't really any arguing with that logic.

"Percy!" Jason yelled.

Percy turned towards the blond and walked over. "What is it?" He asked.

"We managed to move some of the rubble aside." The blond pointed to a nearly crushed window. "We can squeeze in through there and search for survivors."

Percy nodded. "Keep it light. I want people out here to keep an eye on the sky." He turned around to find Nico behind him. "That means you."

Nico frowned at him, huffed, and spun around. Percy sighed and shook his head. "I think you're being a little hard on him," Jason mumbled as he slipped inside.

"Why do you say that?" Percy asked as he crouched down and followed after the blond.

"Because, it's like, if you can't be with him, you're going to be more protective of him."

"I think he's on to something there," Eros chuckled.

Percy tossed them both a glare. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around at the ruined castle. "Well there's not a whole lot I can do to protect him against one of those giant beasts," said Percy. "Still, I'd rather him not be inside here, just in case it collapses."

"Percy!"

The Lord of Atlantis sighed and jogged off towards the sound of Martin's voice. There was no telling what the blond had found, but Percy was holding out for some good news. He could really use some good news at the moment. Percy was beginning to feel lost.

Percy found Martin crouched over two corpses. As he got closer, he noticed they were Eric's wife, Jaedis, and their youngest child, Lucy. Percy closed his eyes, unable to look at their corpses. Jaedis had received the brunt of the damage, her legs having been crushed by a pillar. Percy glanced over to where a wall had once stood, finding only rubble.

"I think a dragon destroyed the wall and unleashed fire inside the castle," Martin whispered.

Percy nodded. "It would explain their charred flesh." Percy cast his eyes downwards. "She was only a little girl. Children should not suffer a fate such as this."

"Aren't we all still children?"

Percy looked over at Martin. The blond's shoulders were slumped and he had a broken look in his eyes. It was something Percy was beginning to see more often in people, including himself. What were any of them doing? They had no idea how to slay such creatures. How were they supposed to win against something like dragons?

Percy patted Martin's shoulder and stood back up. "Go get a, uh, group to come in and clear out the bodies. We'll need to burn them," Percy ordered, his mind beginning to weigh heavily on him.

Percy made his way deeper into the castle, crouching beneath fallen boards or pillars from time to time. Were they going to find anyone alive? Was all of this hopeless? He was hoping for something. He needed this. And most of all, he needed to hold onto the hope that his sister was still alive. As far as they knew, Alope had been here during the attack. He needed to find her. He needed to know that she was alright.

He kicked in a door, which was barely hanging on its hinges, and made his way into the hall that housed the Stark family bedchambers. His heart began pounding in his chest as he found most of the foundation and stonework collapsed. There were marks along some of the walls, where it looked like one of the dragons had swiped its claw inside the castle. There was blood trailing down in some places that had claw marks, with bodies lying on the ground several feet away.

Percy nearly fell over when he saw the door, along with the wall around it, blown out of the room. Percy fought off a wave of nausea, his heart stopping at the sight of his sister's body, or what was left of it. A lot of the skin had melted away, marring her once beautiful face. She was sitting against the wall, her head tilted off to the side.

He fell to his knees, his eyes already brimming with tears. He barely felt the hand on his shoulder. Martin kneeled down beside him, wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Percy," Martin whispered. Percy fell towards Martin, the blond catching him.

"What are we doing, Martin?" Percy whispered.

Martin looked at Percy in concern. "What do you mean? We're looking through the castle."

"Why? They're probably all dead. What hope do we have of finding someone alive?"

Martin frowned and ran a hand through Percy's hair. "All is not lost yet, Percy," the blond tried to reassure the young lord. "We will get through this."

"But you don't know that."

Martin slowly shook his head. "No, I don't, but I have faith that we will. We just need to hold on to the hope we do have. Don't lose it." Martin exhaled and stood up, offering Percy his hand. "We breached the throne room. You need to come see it."

Percy tossed his sister's corpse another glance. He reached out and took her hand into his. "I will avenge her, and Triton too. I fought the last war for my father and brothers. This one will be for Triton and Alope," Percy said darkly, his eyes hardening as he stood up.

He brushed passed Martin, who reached out for Percy, but shook his head and dropped his hand. Percy marched towards the throne room, the blond tagging along behind him. They found Eros, Jason, and Bianca outside of the throne room.

"Anything?" Percy asked.

Bianca cast her eyes to the floor and shook her head. "No. The rest of them are inside, though," she whispered. Percy rubbed his temple and stepped inside.

The ceiling had collapsed, casting sunlight into the destroyed chamber. The throne itself had nearly burned away itself. Eric's charred corpse lay in front of it. Percy shut his eyes and let his head fall back. The others spread out and went to inspect the bodies.

Percy finally opened his eyes and looked around the rest of the room. Bianca had been right, the rest of the family was all in here, and they were all dead. Susan, Boromir, Riku, and Percy's nephew, James. The sight of his young nephew's dead body left a gaping hollow in the center of Percy's chest. He could feel the pain and emptiness eating away at him from the inside.

He turned away, trying to slow his breathing, only to be met with the body of the final dead Stark, Edward. A beam had fallen from the ceiling and had impaled him through the heart. Percy stepped closer to the dead boy. In the light, his skin was sparkling, which Percy found odd. He crouched down to inspect Edward.

The skin had started to turn blue, and Edward's body had begun to look like it was freezing over. Percy paled at the sight. "Get me a torch. Now!" Percy yelled. Martin stood there, looking at him in confusion. "I said now!"

The blond darted off and Percy turned back to the fallen Stark boy. Not long ago, he had been angry with this very boy, and now he couldn't help but feel upset with himself about that fact. He had just hated him for flirting with Nico, even though Percy couldn't have Nico. And now, Edward was dead.

Martin ran back into the room with a torch. Percy grabbed it and quickly lit Edward's clothes on fire. He handed the torch back to the blond. "Burn any corpse you find that is turning blue," he ordered. Martin nodded and went around inspecting the others.

Percy rubbed his face and moved away from Edward. He didn't want to be near the boy when the smell of burnt flesh started wafting up from the smoke. His stomach was already feeling bad enough, and he didn't need that smell to make it worse.

Lupa came bounding into the room, drawing everyone's attention. The large wolf barked and bounded back out the door. Percy furrowed his eyebrows but ran after the wolf. As they reached the entrance they had made, he heard Nico's yelling. "Percy! Percy! You need to get out here!"

He ducked through the window and emerged back outside. "What's going on?" He asked.

Nico was standing on top of a crumbling tower, looking up at the sky. "We need to get out of here, now."

"What is it?" Eros asked, appearing beside Percy.

"A dragon is coming back," Nico replied, pointing to the southern horizon.

Percy walked around the destroyed castle and looked off into the distance. Sure enough, he could see something in the sky heading their way at a very fast rate. He could already begin to hear the thunderous sound of its wings.

"Pull out! Move!" Percy yelled, waving his hand.

Everyone began yelling and running around, gathering their supplies. Percy caught Nico as he jumped down from the tower. Percy took a firm hold on Nico's wrist and began running as fast as he could towards the horses. "Percy, I can run on my own," Nico protested, but Percy wasn't about to adhere to his request.

Lupa barked beside them and Percy halted for a quick moment. "Lupa, I need you to carry him far away as fast as possible," Percy said. Normally, he would feel a little foolish talking to a beast, but the di Angelos' wolves weren't exactly common beasts.

"No, I'm not just going to leave you here," Nico argued. Percy just growled and threw him on Lupa's back. Lupa howled and ran as fast as she could, becoming a blur as she ran out of the city.

Percy glanced back at the sky as the dragon roared. It was getting closer, and Percy wasn't sure if they could outrun it. Percy took off running again. He mounted Blackjack and spurred the black horse. Their group began riding as hard as they could away from the city, just as the beast landed on top of the destroyed castle.

The ground exploded behind them as fire struck the ground. Percy clutched his eyes shut and Blackjack ran faster. A few screams could be heard behind him. Percy pressed his head into Blackjack's mane. Why did there have to be so much death? Why couldn't he go back in time to his time in Tartarus before all of this began?

Blackjack whinnied as the white dragon flew overhead, sending down a heavy gust of wind. Percy growled and unsheathed Riptide. The white dragon flew over again and plucked up two riders in its claws. It swooped behind them, leaving a trail of fire. As it flew over again, Percy pointed Riptide into the air and released the white aura from its tip.

The dragon crashed against it, to Percy's relief. It hit the ground, uprooting trees, as it slid. It scraped its claws against the earth as it neared a nearby cliff. Letting out a torrent of fire, the giant beast tumbled over the side.

"Should we go see that if it's dead?" Jason asked.

A roar was a good enough answer for Percy. "No!" The Lord of Atlantis yelled, spurring his horse again. The group took off once again as the beast shot up into the air. It landed behind them and shot another wave of fire towards them. Percy aimed Riptide and unleashed the aura once again.

The beast shook its head, growled, and took off into the sky. Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the dragon fly off into the distance. He fell on Blackjack and slid Riptide back into its sheath. Perhaps he hadn't defeated the beast, but at least he had defended against it.

As they reached a hill, Percy found Nico and Lupa waiting for them. The wolf padded up alongside Blackjack as they continued to ride. Nico frowned at him. "Are you alright?" Nico asked.

Percy only nodded at him. He felt exhausted. They would have to rest soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake.

"Good," Nico replied before punching Percy in the shoulder. "Don't send me off like that again."

Percy frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't want you to get hurt," he grumbled.

Nico sighed. "I know, and it's sweet. But I can take care of myself. What if you had died?"

Percy gave Nico a lopsided smile. "So, you were worried about me?"

Nico scowled at him.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes stared brokenly at the floor. Letting out a sigh, Apollo pulled his knees up to his chest. He knew he shouldn't be sitting outside the door. All he was doing was torturing himself. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he glanced up at the shut door, where he knew his lover and his lover's wife were fulfilling their end of their divorce agreement.<p>

The two of them had been doing this every night for the past week, and Apollo hated it. He knew it had to be done, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Robert hadn't even touched him beyond hugging and kissing since they had returned. What if they both decided they wanted to stay in the marriage after all?

"You're just torturing yourself, you know," Midna mumbled as she sat down beside the blond, leaning her head on his slumped shoulder.

The two of them had spent a lot of their time together since returning to Alagaesia, bonding over the fact that their lovers were neglecting them. Arya had taken some time away from her intimate time with Robert, but it seemed like Apollo had taken more time to comfort the Stark girl.

Apollo faked a smile. "I'm a glutton for punishment," he chuckled. "How are you?"

"I've been better. I think it at least helped a little to know their fate, rather than holding on to false hope. I just hate that myself, Connor, and your niece are all that's left of my family."

Apollo nodded. He had been so thankful that Artemis had stayed with them instead of going home after Olympus. If she hadn't, well, he didn't really want to think about that. "How are you and Arya doing?"

"The same," Midna sighed. "She's just constantly tired from all of this."

Apollo nodded again, letting his head fall to hide his eyes. He could feel more tears coming on. "Robert says the same thing."

"It's the only way."

Apollo buried his face into his hands. "I know," he mumbled. "This is just hard. Especially when they won't be as intimate with us."

The two sat in silence after that. Midna wiped her eyes from time to time. The blond only chose to stare at the door to Robert's bedchamber. He just wanted the older blond to come out that door and wrap his arm around him.

Apparently, one of the gods decided to grant Apollo's wish. The door creaked open and Robert stepped outside, his lips pursed. Midna wiped her eyes and squeezed Apollo's shoulder before standing up. She gave Robert a sad smile as she walked inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

Robert frowned down at Apollo, who wasn't looking at him. He held his hand out, and slowly, Apollo pulled himself up. Robert wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist and kissed his forehead. "Are you alright?" Robert whispered.

Apollo shrugged. He wasn't really sure. He sniffled and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, burying his face into the older one's chest. "Can we just go back to our room and be alone?" Apollo mumbled into Robert's shirt. Robert nodded and led them towards Apollo's bedchamber.

Once inside, Robert shut the door as the younger blond crawled onto the bed. Robert walked over to the bed and pulled Apollo's face up so that he could place a kiss on Apollo's lips. The younger blond whined as Robert pulled away. Robert chuckled and leaned in to peck Apollo on the lips.

Apollo grabbed Robert's collar and held him down at his level. "Will you make love to me tonight?" Apollo whispered.

Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Apollo pouted and dropped his hold on Robert's shirt. "I'm tired right now, love," Robert replied.

Apollo's shoulders slumped. He lay down on the bed and faced away from his lover. "That's what you say every time I ask."

Robert frowned and crawled onto the bed to sit behind the smaller blond. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have business to take care of, and then I have to deal with trying to have another child with Arya so that I can get a divorce." He leaned down and gently tugged on a lock of Apollo's golden hair. "I have my limits, love."

Apollo went to move off the bed, only to be tugged back. He frowned as Robert pulled him into his chest. "Let me go," he mumbled.

"No," Robert chuckled. He turned Apollo's face and crashed their lips together. "Just let me rest for a moment, and I'll do my best to fulfill your request once I have some of my energy back."

Apollo let out a long sigh and rolled over, burying his face into the taller one's chest. He felt Robert's hand travel up to his hair, stroking it gently. He let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. Damn his lover for this. They were going to fall asleep, and then Robert would get out of what he had just said.

Still, even though Robert was having sex with Arya right now, Apollo should just take solace in the fact that Robert spent what time he could with Apollo. They might not be making love like Apollo wanted to, but they were being intimate in other ways. Apollo just needed to be patient and, hopefully, Robert would finally make love to him again.

* * *

><p>Jason's head hit the book that was currently sitting on the table in front of him. He winced and sat back up when his uncle whacked him over the head with another book. He frowned at Chiron and rubbed the back of his head. "Was that really necessary?" Jason complained.<p>

Chiron smirked at the youngest male Grace. "If you want to be king, you need to study harder," Chiron stated.

Jason groaned. "But we've been doing this for hours, and that's not even counting the fact we've done this every day since I returned here."

"Do you want to be king or not?"

Jason sighed, rubbing at his short blond hair. He was beginning to get a headache. He had barely gotten to see Piper ever since he returned to Atlantis, and he couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards his uncle because of that.

Why was he trying anyways? Percy had already become such a strong candidate for the throne, and Jason was finally realizing that. Did he even stand a chance? Maybe if he slayed a dragon or two. Still, he was beginning to realize what he was getting himself into.

He rested his chin on his palm as he let Chiron get back into what the people like in a good king. Normally, Percy and Terminus would be at lessons with him, but Kinzie had gone into labor. So, Percy and Terminus's attention were elsewhere at the moment.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be like Luke, uncle," Jason pointed out.

Chiron rubbed his chin. "No, but the people don't know that. Keep in mind that, to the common people, a Grace was sitting on the Iron Throne through the entire civil war."

Jason nodded. It was true, and there was nothing he could do about it. It hardly seemed fair, though. His brother had probably turned out insane due to their mother's incestuous relationship. Why were the rest of them being punished for this? If Hades and Poseidon had helped him take the throne from his brother when he had asked, perhaps all of this would have been avoided.

However, he wasn't about to say that to Percy, Annabeth, or Nico. He couldn't be sure how they would react to a thought like that. Perhaps Percy would cut him into pieces and let Nico feed his pieces to Lupa. Still, a lot of death had occurred on his brother's account.

It felt so odd to know that so many people that he had grown up with were now dead. The Jacksons, Starks, Castellans, and Eddlebricks had been reduced to such a small amount of people. Even his own family had dwindled. All that was left of the Graces was himself, Thalia, Artemis, and Apollo. And now they were facing dragons, and who knew how many of them would make it through a war with such creatures.

"Do you think I stand a chance, uncle?" Jason asked out of the blue.

His uncle stopped his rant on the politics of the kingdom, and blinked down at Jason. The blond had his hands on the side of his head as he stared down at the floor. Chiron sighed. "If we teach you what you need to know, I'm sure you will be fine," Chiron tried to assure him.

"Thanks," Jason mumbled.

* * *

><p>Hera sat down at the table in her tower prison. Her eyes frantically searched across the room. She picked up an apple and slowly raised it to her lips, taking a bite. When she pulled it away from her mouth, she gagged and threw the apple at the wall. The apple had turned rotten and had a worm in it, again. The food wouldn't let her eat it. No, it turned rotten at her touch.<p>

Hera snapped her head around when she heard footsteps. A shadow danced across the wall, faint laughter sounding in the distance. "Who's there?" Hera called out, but no one answered.

Shaking, Hera stood up and walked over to her bed to climb under the covers. She shrieked when the bed slid a few inches across the floor. She hated this room. It was torturing her. This place was torturing her. She could hear it laughing at her, mocking her. She had woken up this morning with Zeus's rotten corpse lying in the bed next to her.

She had fallen out of bed, where she felt like she fell from the very tower, but had only ended up landing on the floor. Things would move around on their own. She would sit something down somewhere, and it would end up somewhere else entirely. Another morning, she had woken up to all of the furniture, besides the bed, on the ceiling.

All she could hear at night was childish laughter and dying screams. She had developed scratches on her face from where she would rake her nails down her skin while she lay in bed. She needed to get out. This place was out to get her.

Hera stared at the chalice of wine next to her bed. The liquid never emptied from the cup, but whenever Hera would try and drink from it, the wine would turn to blood in her mouth. She was going to starve or die of dehydrate at this rate.

Hera rolled over and began singing to herself, chuckling from time to time. She began scratching her arm, not even flinching as the skin was torn away.

* * *

><p>Nico lay sprawled out on a bench. He had his head tilted to the side to watch Percy pace back and forth in front of the door to his bedchamber. Annabeth sat on the opposite wall, doing the exact same thing as Nico. Jason and Thalia were both engrossed in various books, Jason's concerning his lessons. Piper sat at Jason's side, stroking Jason's short hair lightly.<p>

Nico wanted to get some sleep, but Martin was close to Percy, and Nico wanted to keep an eye on the blond boy. He narrowed his eyes when Martin reached out and grabbed Percy's wrist to make the Lord of Atlantis stop pacing. "Percy, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright," Martin assured him.

Percy smiled and nodded. Nico didn't like how close they had been since their return from Marcarth. He just didn't like Martin's presence around Percy in general. He didn't see why the Septum boy didn't just go home. Percy hadn't invited him here like he had Nico. So, why wouldn't he just leave?

"I'm just nervous," Percy confessed.

"Iris and Terminus are in there with her. I'm sure they will make sure she makes it," Martin replied.

"Yes, I'm sure she won't bleed out during childbirth," Annabeth mumbled. Nico turned his head away to hide his grin. However, Percy seemed oblivious to his sister's distaste for the fact that she wasn't likely to die. And Nico would agree with her, however, they both knew Kinzie had to live in order to ensure the triplets survived childbirth.

"Any idea what you're going to name them?" Piper asked Percy.

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think we agreed that I would name one, she would name one, and then we would agree on a name for the third," Percy confessed.

"So, what's your name choice?" Thalia asked, setting her book down in her lap.

"I was thinking about naming him after our father, if one is a boy," Percy replied, looking at Annabeth.

His sister smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like that," she whispered.

"Good, then it's decided. If one of them is a boy, he shall be named Poseidon II."

After several more minutes of pacing from Percy, he walked over to Nico, nudging the Wolf Prince's boot with his own. Nico sighed and sat up to make room for him. Percy tapped his foot nervously as he listened to the sounds coming from within the bedchamber.

"Thank you for being here," Percy whispered.

Nico blinked up at him. "I just thought I'd get a look at your children," Nico whispered back. Lupa whined and plopped her head down between them. Both boys chuckled and rubbed her head. "So, how does it feel going to be a father?"

_"You're only concerned because the hag will be out of the picture soon," _Lupa pointed out.

Nico cleared his throat and looked up at Percy. "It feels odd," Percy confessed.

"I bet," mumbled Nico.

Percy chuckled and moved his hand up to ruffle Nico's hair, earning him a scowl. Percy's face suddenly dropped, his lips turning into a frown. "Are you going to ever, uh, you know, have kids?"

Nico looked at Percy curiously. Was that jealousy? He was one to talk, being married and all. Would Percy protest if he ever did decide to?

_"You're getting him back, so why are you concerned with the fact that he is being jealous?" _Lupa said.

Nico scowled down at her. Well, he doesn't know that, Nico thought. He heard Lupa scoff in his head and she then moved her head into Percy's lap. Nico narrowed his eyes. Traitor.

_"Now who's jealous? You're just mad because I can get away with this and you can't," _Lupa taunted him.

"I'm going to toss you into a river," Nico let slip out.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "What was that?" He asked.

Nico cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just talking with Lupa."

Percy nodded his head. "What did she say?"

"Nothing important," Nico lied.

The door creaked open and Iris stepped out, wiping her hands off. "Percy, you can come look at your children now," she told the young lord.

Percy shot off the bench and into the room, the door closing behind him and Iris. Nico sighed and went back to petting Lupa. Well, even if he did end up successful, those kids would be something he would have to compete with for Percy's affection. Still, if it weren't for those kids, Percy would never be his. So Nico figured he should be grateful for them. Besides, they might end up growing on him.

_"You're not much of a baby person," _Lupa pointed out.

"They're Percy's, I'll make an exception," Nico whispered.

Lupa grunted at him. He caught Annabeth's eye. They both had the same thought, now they just needed to find the perfect opportunity to take care of Kinzie. And Nico wanted her to suffer when it happened. Not only for himself, and the pain she had caused him, but because of the way she had spoken to his brother. She deserved everything she was going to get, and Nico was going to ensure she got every bit of it.

The door reopened and Terminus stepped outside. "Annabeth, Thalia, would you two mind helping us with carrying the babies?" The Grand Archivist asked.

The two girls nodded and stood up, following the man back into the room. Nico blew at his bangs. He glanced over at Martin, who was staring intently at him. Nico narrowed his eyes at the blond.

_"Don't let him get to you," _Lupa sighed. _"Percy has only ever seen him as a friend, I doubt that will change anytime soon."_

It didn't mean he couldn't bother Nico. Nico's eyes broke away from the Septum as the door reopened. Nico stood up as Percy walked outside, a baby cradled in his arms. Annabeth and Thalia walked out behind him, each with a baby of their own. Percy smiled down at the one in his arms. He stepped over towards Nico, allowing the dark haired boy a look at the newborn baby boy. Nico's breath hitched. He had black hair and green eyes just like Percy. Just like the child in his dream, he thought.

"This is Poseidon," Percy said with a proud smile.

Nico smiled back at him. "He's adorable," he replied, unable to keep from smiling himself.

The two walked over to where Thalia was showing off the baby she had to Piper and Jason. "What did you say his name was again, Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Kinzie named him Lucius," said Percy.

Nico tilted his head at the child. Like his brother, he had Percy's black hair and green eyes. Nico felt himself let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. They should all be identical, which meant none of them looked like their mother. He could live with that.

Percy smiled and reached out to hold Lucius's hand. The act melted Nico's heart a little. Percy was going to be a good father. He seemed to be a natural with kids. Perhaps that could be attributed to having a young sister. Nico followed Percy over to the final baby, breathing a final sigh of relief upon seeing that he matched his brothers. Martin was looking down at him as Annabeth rocked him in her arms.

"And this one?" Nico asked.

"We decided on Aedan," Percy told him.

Annabeth smiled and leaned down to kiss Aedan's head gently. "They're so cute," she whispered.

"I didn't take you for being someone to use that word."

She scowled at her brother before putting her attention back on the baby, rocking him gently in her arms. "Well, I think Kinzie will be in the bed for a few days."

Percy nodded. "Yes, she's pretty exhausted."

Nico beamed at this, but so did Martin. Nico tried not to let it bother him, though. All that mattered was that the whore was going to be unable to be at Percy's side as he went about his daily business. That meant that Nico could get more time with Percy.

Iris cleared her throat. "It's time we go present the children," she stated.

Percy nodded his head. He turned his attention to Nico, smiling at the younger boy. "I'll be back soon. But if you're tired, you can go get some sleep. I know I will need to do the same soon," Percy whispered.

Nico nodded. "I'll just see you in the morning," he replied. He smiled and held little Poseidon's hand briefly before walking towards his bedchambers.

_This felt a little short. Not many scene changes. Though, I do apologize for the short one with Hera. I just wanted you all to know what is happening with her before next chapter. Also, the babies are finally here. Triplets, which all look like their daddy, thank the gods. Poor Apollo. It's funny, someone pointed out that I change all the characters I use in every story. Here Apollo is a sweetheart, but in Children of Loss, he is currently being a jerk. I still love Apollo in all of the stories I write, though. So many characters are dead. This is why I tried to keep so many alive before the end of the civil war. Because I needed a lot of deaths for everything after it. Next time...well I haven't written it yet. But someone else will probably die. Some Percy/Nico moments. For the rest, we'll have to see. I might visit Gaea. But until then, I'll see you next time._


	35. Chapter 35

_It's really late, so I'm not going to make this too long. I'm just now getting to deal with my own grieving from the death in my family that I mentioned in my CoL A/N. I spent my entire week trying to take care of everyone else. And I'm extremely tired and about to pass out. Sorry it's a little late. I feel this chapter sort of reflects my frustrations in this fic. I feel so unmotivated to write it. But things are going to pick up in the next chapter. That big thing happens, Kinzie will die in the next two or three chapters, and a lot of other depressing things for the characters. I'm not sure how I'm going to be dealing with this change to my posting schedule I'm wanting to start using. I'll still be updating every week, but some weeks I might not update all of my current stories. They will still update on the days I have them labeled for, but some weeks I might go without posting one or two of them. My writing has slowed down, for a multitude of reasons. One reason is that I want to take more time to work with each chapter. The other is review depression, but I'm trying not to worry too much about it. Anyways, there is a high chance that there won't be an update on Shadows on Monday. But you can check in to make sure. And if you didn't know, my profile is kept up to date for when I will not be posting. Ok, let's get on with the chapter._

_Warning: A bunch of stuff that probably needs warning against. What do you want from me? I'm tired. Fine. Let's see. There's language, violence, death, talk of murder, and alcohol. I might have missed something._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 35

Sobbing resonated throughout the room as tears fell down the ex-queen's face. Hera scratched at her arm in frustration, and it was now dripping in blood. There were also several layers of skin now underneath her fingernails. Dark circles lined the bottom of her eyes, reflecting how little she had actually slept over the past few days.

The room looked to have been ransacked, though Hera had been responsible for all of it. She hated having to stare at food that she couldn't eat, or listen to the chair that would drag itself across the floor in the middle of the night. And it wasn't her that had wanted to do it. No, it had been all the voices. They had been the ones telling her to break the chair, step on the food, and break the table.

And her mind wouldn't stop deceiving her. She kept thinking she saw people moving in the corner of her eye, but there was never anyone there. And then there were times that she would toss the covers of her bed back to find it filled with rats, but that too had been an illusion. Hadn't it?

The blood, that wasn't a figment of her imagination. The blood was always there. It was on her bed from all the scratching she would do, or when she would rake her nails down her face. The blood on the walls, that was there because Luke had told her he wanted to learn to write, but now she couldn't find him.

"Mother, why are you so upset?"

Hera jerked her head around to a young Luke, no more than eight or nine, sitting in a windowsill. He looked as innocent as she remembered him to be at that age, and without a scar on his face. His lips were currently turned down in a frown as he looked his mother over.

"Luke?" Hera whispered. She quickly shook her head. "You aren't real."

Luke's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Don't you love me anymore, mother?" He began to cry. "Don't you want to come hold me? Come play with us, mommie."

"Who?"

Luke stood up in the windowsill, which caused Hera to reach out to make sure he didn't fall out the window. "All of the rest of us. We want you to come play with us, mother."

"But I'm trapped up here."

Luke smiled that mischievous smile he always did when he was a child. "That's ok, I know a secret way out of here," he said proudly, placing his hands on his hips.

Hera stood up and walked over to him. "Alright, show me. I cannot stand to be trapped in here another day. I have so missed the days when we used to play."

Luke gave her another toothy grin. His eyes flashed darkly for a brief second, which went unnoticed by the woman. He held his hand out for his mother. "Come with me, mother," he pleaded with her.

Hera nodded her head, and slowly took Luke's small hand. The young boy helped her climb up onto the windowsill with him. The window swung open, the breeze blowing through both of their hair. Hera frowned at the ground. "I don't think we should be standing up here, Luke. It's dangerous," she warned.

Luke tilted his head to the side with a smile. "Don't worry, mommie, it'll all be alright."

Hera, alone on the windowsill, took a step over the ledge, plummeting to the ground below.

* * *

><p>Jason lay with his head in Piper's lap, chewing on his bottom lip. Piper gently ran a hand through his short blond hair. His eyebrows rose as he noticed Piper watching him. "You seem distracted," the girl observed.<p>

Jason chuckled. "Sorry, I've just been thinking," he apologized.

Piper nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Jason let out a sigh. He raised a hand to reach for the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. "I've just been thinking about my lessons lately."

"How is that bothering you? I thought you wanted this?"

Jason nodded his head. "I did...I do. It's just that now I'm getting to see all of this, what it takes to make a good king, I just don't know if I can handle it."

"So, you're just going to give up?" Piper asked, frowning down at the blond. "I didn't figure you for a quitter."

Jason groaned, sitting up. He turned around to face his betrothed. "I didn't say that. I was just trying to figure out if I was cut out for it. Maybe the others are right, maybe Percy is the better choice."

Piper shrugged. "I'll support you, no matter what you choose to do. Just make sure it is what you want to do."

Jason nodded with a smile. "It's not like I don't have time to think about it. I can build some reputation while we are fighting these dragons, but if I change my mind, I can just throw my support behind Percy." His smile faltered. "I just worry that I won't be able to change people's opinions of me. I don't want my family name tarnished because of Luke."

Piper smiled at him and caressed his cheek. He gave her a lopsided smile and leaned in to kiss her. "You'll be great, no matter what happens," she assured him.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Percy mused, leaning in for another kiss.

Piper's eyes widened in horror. There was a thud and cracking sound behind Jason, followed by several screams, including one from Piper. Jason turned his head. Lying on the ground several feet away was his mother's bloody and broken body.

Jason's mouth fumbled for several seconds, unsure of what to do. His eyes widened in horror as he found himself unable to look away from Hera's dead body. He took a step back, immediately falling to the ground.

Percy, Martin, Nico, and Terminus came running out of the castle, alarmed by all of the screaming. The soon found the source, and Terminus kneeled down to inspect the corpse of Jason's mother. Percy came over to Jason and Piper, his lips pursed.

"Are you two alright?" The Lord of Atlantis asked.

Piper nodded her head quickly, while Jason only continued to stare at his mother's dead body. "Jason?" Piper whispered.

"I thought she was locked in the tower?" Jason whispered.

Percy frowned and glanced up. "She was," he replied. He pursed his lips again and looked back down at Jason.

"I didn't think there was a window up there," Piper recalled.

Percy shrugged and walked over to Terminus. "I presume she is dead?"

Terminus nodded. "No one would have survived that fall," the High Priest of the Order of Drakon replied.

Martin frowned down at the corpse. "Why is she all scratched up?" The blond asked.

Percy tossed him a look to silence any further questions. "We need to move the body. I don't want it out here where everyone can see it," he ordered. He summoned a few guards over, and they lifted the body and moved it into the castle. Percy turned back around to face Jason. "Are you going to be alright?"

Jason slowly nodded his head. "Can, uh, you tell Thalia and Chiron? I-I don't really think I can do it right now," he fumbled.

Percy nodded his head. "Of course. Don't worry about lessons today. I think you have enough on your mind as it is now."

Jason hung his head, resting it on his palm. Percy frowned down at him for a few more seconds before walking off, Nico at his side, whispering in Percy's ear. Jason let himself be pulled onto Piper's shoulder, where the brunette rubbed circles into his back.

* * *

><p>Kinzie laid her head down on a pillow as the wet nurse took her triplets away to be fed. Her body felt exhausted, even though she had barely left her bed over the past few days. She looked deathly, and that was probably because she would have died during childbirth, if not for Iris and Terminus.<p>

Kinzie's eyes drifted closed. Her mother sat in a chair beside the bed, watching her daughter. "I never want to have children again," Kinzie moaned.

Hylla smiled. "Oh, I'm sure that will change in the future," the mother replied.

Kinzie groaned and placed a hand on her head. "At least not for a few years."

Hylla turned her head to make sure the door was shut. "Now then, what are you going to do about that problem?"

Kinzie sighed, opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. "I'll find a way to deal with Nico. I don't need him around here, he might jeopardize everything I've worked so hard for," the blonde mumbled.

"You said you saw him and Annabeth talking on occasion."

Kinzie nodded her head lightly. "It concerns me, but there's not much they can do. If Nico kills me, Percy's not going to want to be with him, and he knows that."

"Still, it is something to be cautious about."

Kinzie waved her mother off. "That's why I had Percy post guards outside my room. I'll have escorts follow me around whenever I can get back onto my feet." She chuckled lightly. "I'm not stupid, mother. I know his entire family wants me dead now. But what's he going to do, put an arrow in my skull? Everyone would know it was him."

Hylla sighed. "So, what are you going to do about him?" Hylla asked.

Kinzie scrunched her lips. "Talking to Percy about it wouldn't do me any good. So, my best bet is to be wary of him."

"What about getting rid of him before he tries to get rid of you?" Hylla suggested.

Kinzie tapped a finger to her lips. "Not a bad idea, but it could have similar consequences for me. I'm no fool. I know Percy still has feelings for the brat. So, if I were to kill Nico, Percy would resent me for it. Not to mention Zagereus would demand Percy have me executed. And the last thing Percy would want is yet another war to be fought."

Hylla raised a brow. "You think Percy would agree to it? You are his wi-"

"And he still cares about that horrid little beast of a boy." Kinzie narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. "Besides, I have no guarantee that the other Holds wouldn't side with Zagereus on the matter. After all, I intentionally killed a child of a major family," she argued. "If Percy didn't execute me on the grounds that I killed someone he loved, he would do it to keep the peace between Atlantis and Tartarus. They have always been strong allies, and Percy will not break that tradition."

Hylla sighed, tapping her fingers on her lap. "Will you at least consider it?" Hylla asked.

Kinzie nodded her head lazily. "It would be a relief to have him out of my hair." Kinzie shuddered. "The way he watches me when Percy isn't looking, it makes me feel like he's just waiting for the right moment to devour me."

Hylla smiled at her daughter. "Well, it is like you said, there's not anything he can do," she reassured the blonde on the bed.

Kinzie tapped her fingers on her stomach. Still, she didn't need to let her guard down around the di Angelo. Nico's family was made of hunters, which meant he wouldn't strike directly. He would wait, and watch, for the perfect moment to take her down. While she hated having to remain in bed, and while she hated that brat got to spend time with her husband, she was thankful that she didn't have to see him so much now. She had come to hate those eyes of his, and she wanted to do nothing more than pluck them out.

"I'll find a way to get him out of my hair," Kinzie whispered.

* * *

><p>Nico covered his mouth as he tried not to spit out his wine from laughing. Percy smirked at him from across the table, picking up his own chalice. Nico scowled at Percy, who seemed quite proud of himself for making Nico react to a joke in such a way.<p>

"You're horrible," Nico mumbled, finally managing to get his drink down with minimal coughing.

"You love me," Percy chuckled. They both pursed their lips immediately after the words left Percy's mouth. Nico stared down at the table, his cheeks tinging pink. Percy cleared his throat. "I mean, you love it."

Nico raised a napkin to wipe his mouth, still not looking up at Percy. He opened his mouth, but shut it, unable to find the words to respond to that. Percy chewed on his lip as he watched Nico. The tension in the air had managed to increase in just a matter of seconds, all because of three simple words.

Nico brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "So, uh, the triplets seem to be doing well," Nico said, trying to change the subject.

Percy quickly nodded. "Yes, they are very healthy." He winced. "I, uh...err..."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Gods, I'm trying to ease the tension here, and you aren't making it easy," he stated bluntly.

Percy winced again. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Nico shrugged, taking another sip of wine. "So, what was that earlier with Hera?"

Percy's lips tilted down into a frown. "I brought her here so the castle would take care of her for us," Percy confessed. "I just hadn't intended on Jason witnessing her death." Percy shook his head. "I didn't know she was going to end up falling from the tower."

Nico frowned as he looked back down at his food. He suddenly felt uncomfortable being in this castle. If he killed Kinzie, would the castle know? And if it did, would it do something to him? If he were caught, would Percy lock him in the tower as he had Hera?

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

Nico looked back up at him, forcing a smile onto his face. "Yes, I'm fine."

Percy nodded. He rested his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers in front of his face. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for being at my side like you have for the past few days."

Nico smiled at the green-eyed lord. "It was my pleasure, Percy. Believe it or not, I do actually enjoy spending time with you."

Percy chuckled. "I sort of figured that. I mean-" Percy clamped his mouth shut.

Nico frowned at him. He wondered what Percy was about to say, but figured he shouldn't press the matter. He figured it was probably just something that made him want to reach out and touch Percy. He already knew the first thing he wanted to do once Kinzie was out of the way was to let Percy hold him and kiss the green-eyed young man as much as possible.

The door opened, and Martin walked inside, much to Nico's displeasure. While he knew he could never get the blond to admit it, he knew that Martin was purposefully trying to interrupt as much of his alone time with Percy as possible. Percy smiled at the blond as he took a seat next to him.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Martin asked with a smile.

Percy shook his head. "No, it's fine," he replied. Nico pursed his lips, tossing his napkin onto the table. Percy's eyebrows furrowed at him. "What's wrong?"

Nico shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just feeling a little tired," Nico lied.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Martin suggested.

Nico gave the blond a blank look that told the blond he knew what he was up to. Martin just smiled back at him. "I said I was a _little_ tired," Nico mumbled.

Percy frowned at the two of them, scratching the back of his head. "Am I missing something?" He asked.

Nico and Martin both shook their heads. Martin reached over and took Percy's chalice, taking a drink of Percy's wine. Much to Nico's displeasure, it didn't seem to bother Percy. Martin watched Nico fume over the top of Percy's chalice.

"Sorry, I just wanted a drink, and didn't want to have to pour my own," Martin apologized, sitting the chalice back in front of Percy.

Percy smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I was done drinking it anyways," the green-eyed lord replied. Percy glanced back over to Nico, who was still frowning at Martin. Percy's head tilted to the side. "What's wrong?"

Nico blinked and turned his gaze to Percy. He quickly shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

Percy frowned at Nico, but before he could say anything else, Martin placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. "So, how is it being a father?" Martin asked with a grin.

Percy chuckled. "It's a little exhausting, especially with all of my other responsibilities. But I'm just thankful we have so many people to help out with the triplets," Percy stated.

As if on cue, the door opened yet again, Revered Mother Fleecy standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lord, but your wife requested your presence to help with the children," she announced.

Percy nodded, standing up with a sigh. "Alright, I'll be right there." He looked back at Nico and smiled at the younger male. "I'm sorry to have to cut our dinner short. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Nico nodded. "I'll hold you to that," he smirked.

Percy nodded with another smile. He patted Martin's shoulder as he walked past the blond's chair. Martin popped his lips as the door closed, sitting back in his chair. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that slut was trying to keep him away from us," Martin mumbled.

Nico smirked, resting his chin on his palm. "For once, I'd have to agree with you."

"I would say for us to call a truce to deal with Kinzie, but I don't see her going anywhere."

Nico shrugged. "It's not like you or I will ever accomplish anything."

Martin narrowed his gaze at Nico, tapping his finger on the table. "I would have figured you would be more determined to get Percy back," the blond stated.

Nico raised an eyebrow at Martin, keeping his face blank. "What am I supposed to do? He's married to the whore, and I don't see that changing any time soon. Not to mention that he now has children by her."

Martin shrugged. "Still, I don't believe they are being intimate. I'm sure he would like some company or comfort."

Nico stared blankly at Martin for several moments, casting the room into an awkward silence. Finally, Nico sighed and responded. "I have been comforting Percy, while not making myself into a whore doing so." He slowly stood up and slid his chair into the table. "I don't know if I can say the same about you, who suddenly, after all of these years, have decided to throw yourself at him."

Martin frowned at the youngest living di Angelo male. "At least I'm trying. You seem to just be rolling over and accepting this," Martin pointed out.

Nico shrugged. "I'll always be here waiting, hoping that Percy will come back to me. There's not much else I can do, though." With that, Nico turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room. Lupa perked up as he walked out. The wolf stood up and padded over to lick Nico's face.

_"I'm impressed, you didn't let him know anything about your plans with Annabeth,"_ the wolf said.

Nico smirked. "Well, I don't need him looking my way when the time comes."

"I still find it odd that you can all talk with your wolves." Nico spun around to find Annabeth leaning against a wall. "Who were you talking about?" She asked.

Nico smirked again and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Martin. He figures I would be doing something to get Percy back." Annabeth pursed her lips, and Nico let out a sigh. "I don't think he believes I would resort to murdering her, so there's probably nothing to worry about. I'm not going to give him a trail to follow to me."

Annabeth nodded. "Make sure you don't. If you do, you'll just be giving him what he needs to turn Percy against you, thereby allowing him an opportunity to get Percy for himself."

"So, I'm assuming there was a reason you were waiting for me to come out of there?"

Annabeth nodded again. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up," she replied. Nico opened his mouth, but Annabeth raised a hand. "I know you're getting slightly impatient-"

"I was raised to be patient with my hunt," Nico interrupted her.

Annabeth sighed. "But we need to wait a little longer."

Nico rolled his eyes and nodded. "I figured, since you had yet to actually give me details about how to take her out without raising suspicion."

Annabeth nodded her head. She gestured down the hall, and the two, along with Lupa, started walking. "Killing her here in Atlantis would instantly give it away."

Nico nodded and rolled his hand to get her to get to the point.

"Anyways, we shall need a way to get her away from the city, if we hope to accomplish this," the eldest Jackson female continued.

"Any ideas?" Nico asked, coming to a halt in the middle of the hall.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm still working on that part. I do know that we will need her recovered from her pregnancy. We need her to be mobile enough to make a trip away from Atlantis."

Nico raised a brow. "What sort of trip?" He whispered as a servant came around a corner.

Annabeth waited until the servant was gone to continue their conversation. "Well, we now have three destroyed cities, correct?" Annabeth said. Nico nodded. "If she wants to win support for Percy to get the throne, she will need to be willing to go visit those Holds."

"But one of those Holds is apparently being used for a nest for those dragons," Nico reminded.

Annabeth nodded. "I know, but Marcarth and Olympus are still options."

Nico nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, you want get her to make a trip down to one of those Holds?"

Annabeth smirked at him. "Now you're catching on," she said. She clasped her hands together and raised her two index fingers to her lips. "It would give us a good opportunity to strike her down."

Nico chewed on his lip before nodding. "We'll need an alibi. I don't want Martin or anyone else looking our way."

Annabeth raised a brow. "What's this about 'we'?" She asked.

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not about to go jumping into this without you. I know enough about strategy to know not to give you some leverage over me."

Annabeth smirked at Nico. "You've been spending too much time with my family, my brother in particular."

Nico shrugged. "So, you're going to be coming with me when it happens," he said firmly.

Annabeth sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll come up with an excuse, for you in particular."

Nico frowned at the girl. "Why do I need one more than you?"

"Because," Annabeth began, "you will need to 'be gone' before Kinzie leaves for her trip."

Nico's eyes widened in understanding. He nodded his head. He raised a hand to his lips before flattening it towards Annabeth to speak. "I don't think you get enough credit for your brilliance sometimes," he smirked.

Annabeth curtsied. "Why thank you, Nico," she grinned back, batting her eyelashes at the dark haired boy.

* * *

><p>"Your wife was correct. She is, in fact, pregnant," Hestia announced, rising from her place on the bed. Rachel turned a smile to her husband, who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.<p>

Zagereus smiled and crossed the distance to sit on the bed with Rachel, taking her hand in his. "Thank you, Revered Mother Hestia. This is fantastic news indeed," he replied, kissing his wife's forehead.

"I would recommend getting some extra blankets for her as her pregnancy advances."

Zagereus pursed his lips and nodded. "I know." Rachel watched the second eldest di Angelo run his fingers into his curly dark hair. "I'll get on that right away. She'll also have Morgrem to lie next to her."

Hestia nodded and walked out of the room. Rachel frowned at Zagereus. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Zagereus shrugged. "Nothing to worry about right now," he whispered.

"Tell me," Rachel insisted.

Zagereus let out a long sigh. "I'm concerned about the weather, that's all."

Rachel tilted her head to the side. "I thought it was supposed to be cold up here in the north?"

Zagereus smiled and ran a hand into Rachel's red hair. "It is, but something just doesn't feel right." The smile slowly melted away from his handsome features. His eyes clouded over, drifting off into thought. He blinked when Rachel squeezed his hand. Zagereus sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Theseus is just worried about this Minos. This cold is slowly starting to spread farther south from the Wall. I'm just worried that dragons may not be our only concern."

Rachel bit down on her lip. "But I thought that the Wall was supposed to protect us?"

Zagereus rubbed at his eyes. "I'll bring you some books from the library tomorrow, you should know what information our library holds," he announced, standing up. He let out a whistle and Morgrem bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed, circling around before planting itself beside Rachel's feet.

Rachel sat back against the pillows on the bed and watched as Zagereus began to walk away. "You need to try and relax. You've seemed very troubled over the past few weeks."

Zagereus stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn around. "It's probably nothing to worry about." He then lowered his voice. "So long as the Wall remains standing."

As Zagereus walked down the hall, he was stopped by Octavian. "Ah, My Lord, I was just looking for you. Are you sure you wish to send men to help garrison the Wall?" The blond steward asked.

Zagereus sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to be caught by surprise. Theseus feels something wrong could occur at the Wall, and I want to be prepared," Zagereus replied.

Octavian nodded. "Yes, sire. But is it necessary to send so many?"

"A fourth of my men would greatly help Charon and the Nights Watch. Besides, dragons don't particularly like the cold. As history states, a lot of them died off while trying to drive back the last White Walker invasion."

"Yes, but they were still able to push those things back," Octavian reminded him.

Zagereus nodded. "I remember. I just feel this is the best course of action."

Octavian gave a low bow. "Very well. I'll have it take care of right away, My Lord."

Zagereus nodded again. "Thank you." He let out a sigh as the blond walked off. He could feel his eyes weighing heavily on him from his lack of sleep the past few days. He glanced at the window as snow began to fall.

Things were getting harder for him. Clouds covered most of Tartarus now, and it made it hard to farm crops. The days had gotten darker, and the nights had gotten colder. He was truly beginning to feel the weight of the Hold on his shoulders, and he was nervous. He still feel like a child, even though he was twenty-one now.

"You should get some sleep."

Zagereus sighed and turned around to face Bianca. "I'll be fine," he assured her.

Bianca frowned back at him, while Nymeria made a grunting sound. "Don't think I haven't heard about your late night walks around the castle," she scolded him.

Zagereus glared down at Nymeria. _"What? I was just repeating what Morgrem told me,"_ the wolf pointed out. _"He's worried about you."_

"I'll be fine," Zagereus repeated.

Bianca squeezed Zagereus's shoulder, and her brother winced. "You see? You're so stressed that your body is suffering because of it," she sighed.

Zagereus rubbed his shoulder as he frowned at his younger sister. "If I go back to my room, will that get you off my back?" Zagereus mumbled.

Bianca smirked and nodded. Her brother rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back to his room. He doubted he would get any sleep, but he just didn't want his sister following him around the entire night.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you all for the concerned and loving reviews. It meant a lot to me. I'm going to try and update this story every week, just because it means I can be done with it faster. My problem is that I keep getting new story ideas, and I can't start on them. At the moment, I think I have four stories waiting to start. Although, I will have a new one coming out soon. It's not Genesis, Choke's sequel, though. If you enjoy Tale or Shadows, you'll hopefully enjoy this one. Not sure when it'll be out. I have the first chapter done, but I'll probably write a little more before publishing it. Other than that, I don't really have much to say. Kinzie will be dying very soon, and this chapter is the one I was talking about with the big thing happening. Anyways, I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 36

Percy slouched lower in his throne with a loud groan. It still felt odd that it was his throne, and it was also something he still didn't like hearing. Not only had it always been his father or Triton's place to sit there, which was a constant reminder that they were dead, but it was also a position he never wanted.

"Can you just deal with some of them without me for a while, Annabeth?" He sighed.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "If you really want me to. You need to get some more rest, Percy," she replied.

"I'll rest once this kingdom is safe, and there is no longer a constant flow of refugees pouring into my Hold."

"We are the safest Hold to go to."

Percy groaned again as he rubbed at his eyes. "Just take care of a few for me," he whispered.

His sister nodded her head and walked out of the throne room, making sure to close the doors behind her. Percy let out a sigh as the noise quieted down. He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head on the throne, trying to get a few moments of rest.

However, it wasn't long before he cracked an eye open when the side door opened. Jason poked his blond head inside before stepping all the way into the room. Percy sighed again and sat up straight. "What is it, Jason?" He asked.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," Jason mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at his blond friend. "Alright. I'm all ears."

"So, I know you've been trying to help me make my case for the throne, but I'm not sure that's such a good thing anymore."

Percy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying, Jason?" He tightened his grip on the throne's armrest.

"I don't think I want to sit on the Iron Throne. It's a lot of responsibility, and I don't know if I'm the right person for the job. This kingdom is in a bad way right now, and we will need a strong leader to bring us out of it."

Percy's eyes darkened as his jaw tightened. "I thought you believed yourself to be the person that would be such a ruler, with the right training," Percy ground out.

"Father never taught me all of the things Terminus and Chiron have been teaching me. It was always supposed to be Hercules that sat on the Iron Throne after father passed. I was the youngest of the males, it was never supposed to fall to me."

Percy shot out of his throne and marched down to stand in front of Jason. He jammed a finger harshly into the blond's torso. "Jason, I do not want to sit on that damned hunk of metal. I helped you because I saw it as an escape. If you do this, I have no hope of getting out of it," he growled.

Jason pursed his lips, casting his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I think you might be what this kingdom actually needs. So, I have to put my support in with the others," Jason whispered.

Percy shook his head, glancing off to the side. "I thought we were best friends. Yet, you're going to betray me like this?"

"I'm not betraying you!" Jason snapped, narrowing his eyes at Percy.

"Sure feels like it to me." He rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, whatever. When we get Olympus rebuilt you can just go on home and be a damned Lord." He walked back up to the throne and sat down with a sigh. "No one even care what I actually want."

Jason's eyes flashed dangerously up at his friend. "Well, you can't exactly have what you want since you are married to my shrew of a cousin."

"Just get out," Percy growled and the castle rumbled.

Jason turned around and marched back the way he came. Percy let out a long sigh before dropping his head into his hands. This was just perfect, he thought. There was no hope for him anymore. Jason was relinquishing his claim to the throne, which only left him and Zagereus for candidates. And he already knew that Zagereus was going to do everything in his power to ensure Percy was the one sitting on the Iron Throne.

* * *

><p>Apollo stared out at the large lake that surrounded the city. He sat on a portion of railing in the garden, with his back propped up against a pillar. As miserable as he felt at the moment, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the landscape. Robert's family had truly picked a perfect place to build their city on top of.<p>

"How are you holding up?" Artemis asked, coming to stand at the railing with him.

He glanced at his twin from the corner of his eye. "I could ask you the same question," he replied.

She gave him a fake smile in return before gazing out at the water as the sun set in the distance. "I'm...better," she finally whispered. "It's still taking some getting used to. There's been so much death since all of this started. I just wish Boromir were still here."

Apollo squeezed her hand. "At least you still have Zoë."

She nodded. "That's true, and I am thankful for that. I just don't know how to feel about mother's death," she whispered.

Apollo nodded. "I know how you feel. Part of me wants to be sad, but some of me doesn't. I can't help but put some blame on her for this mess. There's been so much unnecessary death, and we haven't even got out of conflict yet."

Artemis squeezed her brother's hand and glanced up at him. "How are you and Robert?"

The younger of the twins let out a long breath. "Well, there has definitely been a lack of intimacy in my bedchambers."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about sex, dear brother."

Apollo smirked down at her. "We're alright. Still, I wish he would be more physical with me. I feel like Nico."

Artemis snorted. "I'm sure he would really love to hear you say such a thing of him," she chuckled.

He shrugged. "We've made up. And he doesn't mind me now that I'm not trying to steal Percy from him."

"I'd hope you aren't trying to steal him," Robert whispered in Apollo's ear, causing the blond to jump.

Apollo climbed off the railing with a scowl. "Damn you, Rob," he grumbled.

Robert smiled and pulled the blond to his chest. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, just how he is complaining that you won't bed him," Artemis said with a smirk. Apollo glared at his sister, and in return she stuck her tongue out at him.

Robert chuckled and kissed Apollo on his neck, earning himself a quiet moan from the blond in his arms. "Is that so? Well, I have some good news on that front."

Apollo blinked up at his lover. "What is it?" He asked.

"Hebe just informed me and Arya that Arya is pregnant," Robert announced. Apollo smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller blond's neck. Robert nodded his head. "Iris is going to travel out here to confirm it, but this means we will be getting a divorce soon." He kissed Apollo on the lips. "Which means that you won't have to share me anymore."

Apollo buried his nose into the crook of Robert's neck, a smile adorning his perfect lips. "Thank the gods," he sighed.

"Congratulations, I guess," Artemis chuckled. "I'm not really sure what the correct response is to this divorce. Usually it's unfortunate, but I suppose in this case, it's a very good thing."

Robert nodded. "Yes, and once we can retake Whiterun from Gaea, she will be moving back home to become Lady of Whiterun," the eldest blond said.

Artemis's smile faltered. "How is that front coming?"

Robert shrugged and began running his fingers through Apollo's curly hair. "About the same," he mumbled. "I think we're all just hesitant to go marching down there. Not only is it where Gaea and her dragons are, but the remainder of Ouranos's army is now residing there. It would be better if we could deal with the dragons one at a time."

"We should go back to Olympus and look in the library," Apollo mumbled into Robert's chest.

Robert nodded. "I'll suggest it to father. I think Percy has Terminus looking through the library in Atlantis, though."

Even though things looked dim at the moment, Apollo couldn't help but smile into Robert's warm chest. He had some good news, and for now, that was all that mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Nico was in the middle of nocking an arrow when Percy walked out into the gardens. He blinked and lowered his bow as he watched the fuming green-eyed lord. Lupa grunted at his feet, and he looked down at her for a moment before setting down his bow on a nearby table.

He walked over to Percy, who looked to be pacing around. "Percy? Are you alright?" He asked when he was close enough.

Percy looked up at him with a deep frown and a scowl, causing Nico to take a step back. "What do you want?" Percy said rather harshly.

Nico opened his mouth, but decided to close it. Was Percy upset with him? "Um, you didn't show up to supper last night. Is everything alright?"

Percy only continued to stare at him in the same icy manner. "No, everything is not alright," Percy snapped. "And it is all because of your brother, the rest of your family, and your family's cloak and dagger method of handling things."

Nico frowned at Percy. "What has he done now?"

Percy let out a frustrated growl. "Because of your brother's actions, I have no choice but to sit on that cursed Iron Throne. Apparently, Jason has decided he doesn't want the blasted thing, so that pretty much leaves me, since your brother can't be expected to take the thing."

"I-I'm sorry," Nico fumbled.

"Why? No one in your family wants the thing. You've all made that perfectly clear. Can't expect all of you to do much more than guard the frozen wilderness."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Incase you haven't noticed, we have a legion of undead trying to attack us from the north."

Percy scoffed. "And a magical wall that was designed to keep them out stands in their way. It seems real challenging."

Nico pursed his lips as he looked away from the older male. "I get that you're upset, but you don't have to be such an ass about it," he mumbled.

"This isn't your problem, Nico. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy. "I wouldn't understand?" He began yelling. "It just only concerns me because the person I love is becoming king, only making him harder for me to reach. No, Percy, I couldn't possibly understand how torturous things are for you. I mean, I've only been living in this tortured state for the past few months."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Percy snapped back.

"I-you don't mean that, do you?" Nico asked, his eyes becoming hurt.

Percy shrugged. "Do what you want. I have no claim to you."

Nico bit down on his lip. "Percy..."

Percy shook his head. "I don't want to see you right now," he mumbled before walking back into the castle, leaving Nico standing there, his pale hand reaching out for his green-eyed love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Are we going to see one of those dragons?" Reyna asked as her and Annabeth walked back towards the castle.

Annabeth frowned and glanced down at her sister. "Not if we're lucky. But we can rest easier knowing we are fairly safe here. The castle will protect us if one of those mean old lizards comes around," she replied with a playful smile.

"Can one of them at least take Kinzie?"

Annabeth chuckled. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Reyna."

"But she's not a very nice lady."

Annabeth nodded her head at that. "I suppose that's true." She leaned down to whisper into her sister's ear. "Just don't let Percy hear you say such things."

Reyna grinned and nodded. Annabeth frowned when she heard a familiar laugh. She peered down a dark alley and raised an eyebrow. Standing against a wall was Thalia, laughing with Remus, one of the servants that had been assigned to her during her stay in Atlantis. Her eyes then widened as Remus stroked Thalia's cheek.

"Oh wow. Um, Reyna, why don't you go on up to the castle? I'll be up shortly," Annabeth whispered to her sister.

Reyna cocked her head to the side, but did as her sister asked. Annabeth turned back to the scene in front of her. She stepped down the alley and cleared her throat. The two shot apart from each other and looked at Annabeth with startled expressions.

"Annabeth, wh-what are you doing here?" Thalia stuttered, smoothing out her dress.

Annabeth raised a brow her longtime friend. "I could ask you the same question," she mumbled, eyeing Remus.

Thalia cleared her throat and smiled at the boy. "Why don't you go on? I think I need to talk with Annabeth." Remus nodded, and Annabeth watched him leave for a few seconds before returning her attention to Thalia. "I can explain."

"Oh, I really want to hear this one."

"Well, my family is near extinction," Thalia began. "So, I'll probably have to end up marrying some noble that I care nothing for, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"Well, I'm probably not going to care for them like I did Achilles."

Annabeth sighed at the mention of her dead brother's name. "I know," she whispered. "But what is this?"

"I just wanted to spend a little time with someone of my choosing. I don't like what the future has for me, so I figured I would enjoy the present while I could."

Annabeth pursed her lips. The thought of her own future marriage had crossed her mind before as well. With the exception of the La Rues and Septums, the major families of the kingdom had all nearly been wiped out. She would have to be married off, she just knew it. But she figured anyone would have to be better than Luke.

Annabeth slowly nodded her head. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I know what you're going through. But I'm sure Jason and Apollo will do everything they can to find you someone you will be happy with. I know I hope Percy will do the same for me."

"Maybe," Thalia whispered. "That's if we make it through the rest of this nightmare."

Annabeth gave the girl a weak smile. "I'm sure we will." She gave a chuckle. "Well, you could always marry Nico. I'm sure he would let you run around with whoever you wished."

"Yes, but he still wouldn't have the one he wants."

Annabeth pursed her lips again, refusing to comment on that. She finally just shrugged in reply. "I hear your uncle is returning to Solitude, now that Jason is giving up his claim to the throne," she said, changing the subject.

The raven haired girl sighed. "Yes. I'm not sure if we're supposed to go with him, but I would rather stay here." She then gave a chuckle. "But I think your brother wants to strangle mine at the moment."

Annabeth smiled as well. "Yes, he definitely does."

* * *

><p>Jason looked up as Nico stormed into the room. His eyes widened as Nico's fist promptly came in contact with his cheek. "What the seven hells was that for?" Jason shouted, rising to his feet. He scowled at the Wolf Prince as he rubbed his cheek.<p>

"That was for making Percy angry with me!" Nico shouted. "It seems like he is incapable of saying anything nice to me ever since you told him you don't want the throne."

"That's not my fault."

"No, but it's not my fault that he's angry with my brother, now is it? How is that fair that I'm being held responsible for that?" Lupa growled at Nico's feet to emphasize his point.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm not going to take back what I said," he said.

Nico narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Then for every day he's angry with me, I'm going to make you miserable."

Jason's mouth opened. "Why am I getting blamed for your lovers' quarrel?"

"Oh, it's not just him that you should be concerned with."

They both looked to find an agitated looking Martin in the doorway. Jason let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "So, I'm just going to get blamed for all of this?" He asked in disbelief.

Martin walked into the room and shoved a finger into Jason's chest. Jason stepped back and rubbed the spot while frowning at the other blond. "Well, it's not our fault that Percy is angry with us. Not only that, but you've pushed him into the arms of that wretched cousin of yours. She's the only person besides Annabeth and Reyna that he actually wants to see," Martin growled.

"So, fix this," Nico added, glaring at the taller of the two blonds in the room.

Jason groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't my problem. Percy will cool off. Though, I'm not sure why it matters to either of you, since he's still married," he mumbled.

"Yes, well, he only married her because he thought I was dead," Nico retorted. "So, life just seems to be full of a whole lot of things that aren't fair."

"And it's worse for you, because Nico and I are actually in agreement on the issue of making your life miserable," Martin added.

"So, you can see how concerned we are about this issue."

Jason shook his head at them. "There's nothing I can do about this. He shouldn't even be mad at Zagereus. Percy is the best choice for the throne right now," Jason mumbled.

Martin grunted and spun on his heel, walking back the way he came. Nico stayed behind, though his expressions softened. His shoulders slumped and his face adopted a worn expression. Jason sighed at him before sitting back in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Nico, but there's nothing I can do," Jason said.

"Can't you talk to him? You don't have to take the throne, but maybe he'll listen to you," Nico whispered.

"He doesn't want to see me right now."

"I suppose we have that in common then."

Jason smirked weakly at the youngest living di Angelo male. "I really am sorry, though. I know you care about him. It must be hard."

Nico nodded his head slowly. "It's been hard. But this has been worse. At least before, he wasn't mad at me. He doesn't even want to see me. He basically told me to go home."

"He's just angry, Nico." He smiled at the pale boy. "I'm sure if you actually tried, he would probably stop you. Just don't worry about it."

Nico just stood there in silence.

Jason frowned at him. "You're not leaving, are you?" He asked.

Nico shrugged. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"Nico, don't let him get to you," Jason tried. Nico just shrugged again and began walking out the door. "Nico, wait."

But the boy didn't listen. He only kept walking, and the door was soon shut behind him. Jason sighed and let his head fall back. Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

* * *

><p>"Can't we stop and rest? My feet are killing me."<p>

Charles rolled his eyes. "Just be glad you aren't actually dead," he mumbled. Silena smiled and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her before looking down at their daughter in her arms.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Leo replied.

"Neither of you have any idea what happened?" Silena asked.

Leo and Charles both shook their heads. "Magic?" Leo suggested.

"Maybe," Charles whispered. "I suppose we'll have to find out."

"We should let everyone know we are alive," Silena suggested, frowning up at her husband.

Charles nodded down at her. "We will. We're in Atlantis now. We can send word to Percy once we get into a village. I'd rather stay discreet for a while. We can go to the castle when he sends an escort for us."

"Once we're there, we should look in their library for answers about our family magic," Leo said.

"We'll do that too."

Leo chuckled. "I never thought I'd get that close to a dragon and live to tell the tale."

Charles smirked at his brother. "Well, I suppose we're just lucky."

"Well, it could have been magic, like Leo said," Silena said.

Charles nodded. "I know, but it's still lucky on our part."

He let out a sigh of relief when a village finally came into sight. They had been traveling with refugees from Whiterun since the dragon attack. Along the way, they encountered more refugees from Marcarth with similar tales to that of their own. He didn't know how bad things were at the moment, but he knew that a lot of the southern kingdom had been taken severe damage. And from the sounds of the rumors going around the taverns, Sparta was having similar dragon troubles.

Though, if he knew Ares, they probably weren't having it as bad as the other Holds. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the dragons being too afraid to get close enough to scorch the cities because the La Rues and their armies were all there.

And there was worse news coming from the north. Apparently, dragons weren't the only legends coming back into the world. He didn't doubt that the rumor was true. As they had made their way north, he had noticed that there was a slight drop in temperature the farther they went. Something was happening, and Charles wasn't sure if they were going to be ready for whatever it was.

* * *

><p>Jason sighed as he listened to Percy bicker with Nico and Martin. Somehow, Annabeth had managed to get everyone together for supper. Though, Jason was wondering if the girl now regretted her actions. At least Percy wasn't snapping at him. But then again, Jason was doing his best to remain as quiet as possible.<p>

Piper squeezed his hand when she noticed his sour expression. "We can eat elsewhere, if you want," she whispered.

Jason shook his head. "No, it's fine," he whispered back.

"If you're really so unhappy with my presence, I'll just take my leave home then!" Nico finally snapped.

Percy frowned at Nico, but didn't say anything right away. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced off to the side, refusing to meet Nico's angry gaze. "Fine, do whatever you want," he mumbled.

Nico huffed and threw his napkin onto the table before storming out of the dining hall. Annabeth rose from her chair. "I'm going to go talk to him," she said before following after the boy.

Percy wiped his mouth and sat his own napkin on his plate. "I'm not hungry anymore," he said before walking out another door from the one Nico left through.

Jason sighed and dropped his chin into his palm. Piper kissed his cheek before rising from her chair and, with the help of Thalia, escorted Reyna from the room, more than likely so that the youth wouldn't be around the hostile environment. The room lapsed into an awkward silence after that. Martin glared at Kinzie while the girl enjoyed her food, the image of happiness.

When the girl did not respond to his glaring, he shot out of his chair, knocking it over. As the others had, he too stormed out of the room. Jason closed his eyes as he let out a groan. This was all just so perfect. This one little action was causing so much argument.

"You know," Kinzie began, breaking the silence, "I have to thank you."

Jason frowned at her. "For what?" He asked.

"For ensuring that Percy gets the throne."

"Believe me, I didn't do it to help you. I don't want to help you at all."

Kinzie smiled at him. "Regardless, you did. And not only that, but you rid me of Nico. I'm sure that Martin will leave as well, so let me thank you for taking care of both of them in advance."

Jason's jaw tightened. "I don't wish you any happiness with Percy, dear cousin. You've caused enough conflict for all of us since you and your mother set foot into Triton's camp that day."

"It was all for the best," Kinzie said sweetly, taking a sip of wine.

"I hope you choke on that."

Kinzie cackled at him. "I'm sure you're not the only one."

"How can it not bother you that so many people hate you?" Jason asked in disbelief.

Kinzie shrugged. "I get what I want, and that's all that matters. The cherry on top of this is that Percy is gorgeous. I would have married him even if he wasn't, but he is truly breathtaking. Not to mention he is the nicest person anyone could ask for. So, I'm happy, on top of getting what I want." She raised her chalice. "Life couldn't be sweeter."

Jason raised his own chalice and forced a smile onto his lips. "May you get everything you deserve," he said, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

Kinzie only smirked at him. "Now, Jason, there's no need for that. We are family after all. I'm one of the few family members you have left. Can't we get along?"

"I'd rather be dragged be dragged through mud by a horse in the middle of Atlantis," he mumbled in return.

Kinzie sighed and sat her chalice down. "Too bad I never got the chance to thank Luke. If it weren't for him, Percy would have never had a chance at getting to the Iron Throne."

"Why couldn't you have died during childbirth?" Jason whispered.

* * *

><p>Theseus breathed into his hands before rubbing them together over the fire. His entire body was chilled to the bone. He narrowed his eyes as the icy wind continued to hit him in the face. It was colder than he had ever felt before. Yet, that didn't seem to matter to the Wall.<p>

"I don't understand it," he whispered as he knelt down to inspect one of the many cracks that had recently appeared in the Wall.

_"Something is wrong with it," _Snow said, letting out a whimper.

Theseus sighed and looked down the Wall where other Night's Watch members were stationed. Ever since Zagereus had sent troops to aid them, Charon had ordered more men up on the Wall to act as lookouts. Before the cracks had appeared, Theseus might have thought they were just reassurance, but now, he felt they were definitely necessary. He knew it had been the right call to send for aid, he just didn't know if it would be enough for whatever happened.

_"Something comes,"_ Snow informed him.

Theseus frowned and looked out into the blizzard, his eyes shimmering red. He let out a gasp when he saw finally saw them. Hundreds, if not thousands, of human-like figures started appearing in the heavy blizzard.

Theseus reached for his belt and pulled out his horn, blowing on it three times. Horn after horn began blowing after his, bringing the entire fortress to life with noise. Theseus frowned as he spotted a a spec of black in all of the White Walkers. "Minos," he growled.

Thousands of his undead minions ended up pouring out of the heavy snow covered wasteland. Minos made his way to the front and raised his icy spear. He opened his mouth and let out a loud screech, which nearly brought Theseus to his knees.

A few of his fellow watchmen pulled out bows and began shooting arrows down at them, but it did no good. A few of the arrows embedded into the heads of White Walkers, but they just stood there and took the attacks. Snow whined at Theseus's side.

_"We need to go, Theseus. It's not safe up here," _his white wolf pleaded.

Theseus didn't move, though. He couldn't. Minos raised his spear and let out another screech. The spear in his hand began to glow. Theseus's eyes widened as the Wall began to shake. Large chunks of it began falling from its surface.

_"Theseus!"_ Snow yelled into his head.

Theseus shook his head and began running towards the lift, Snow hot on his heels. He slammed the door closed once he was inside and hit the lever to send him to the bottom. What was happening? What was going to happen? If the Wall fell...

Halfway down, the wall shook again. A large ice chunk fell and nearly hit the lift. He heard men yell from up above. He looked up to see a bright blue light shining over the top of the Wall. His eyes widened as he watched several men leap off the top of Wall, only to fall to their death.

A deafening blast went off and a bright light blinded Theseus. The lift began shaking, and soon, the tether snapped, sending Theseus and Snow the rest of the way to the ground. The Wall exploded, sending giant pieces of ice flying through the sky. The rest of the Wall began to collapse, crushing everything that was nearby.

Theseus groaned as he tried pulling himself from the icy rubble. His whole body was in pain from the fall, and his head was dripping with blood. There was still a ringing in his ear, and he had to blink several times to get his sight back. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull his leg out from under a chunk of ice, only to find that it was stuck. He also soon found that he was unable to move his left arm.

Snow lay under some ice a few feet away from him. He panicked as he noticed the blood staining his white coat. "Snow!" He tried yelling, but the wolf didn't respond. He knew Snow wasn't dead, though; he would have felt it.

A loud thundering noise brought his attention to where the Wall once stood. The entire army of White Walkers began pouring over the icy debris. And then, in the middle of it all, Minos stepped into view. He still wore his black crown, but his hair had turned black since Theseus had last seen him.

Theseus attempted to pull himself from his icy prison again, but only managed to cause pain to his leg. He let his head fall back against the ice, panting heavily. No one else had seemed to be moving, until Minos raised his spear. A fresh coat of ice shot out from the man's feet and covered the destroyed fortress. Theseus shivered as he felt it run across his body.

He gasped as his fallen comrades pushed their way out of the debris that had fallen on top of them. All of them were now Minos's undead slaves. Zagereus's aid had now turned into a disadvantage for his brother. Even Charon himself stood with Minos's now grwoing undead legion.

He glared at the necromancer as he came to stand above him. "Well, well, what have we here?" Minos rasped out.

"Go to hell," Theseus growled.

Minos only ignored him. His eyes traveled up to where Snow lay. His decayed lips tilted up into a smirk. "There it is. It's a shame that it won't be joining you in my legion. But I'm afraid you won't be joining your companion in the afterlife."

Theseus tightened his jaw. He felt Snow stir in his head, and quickly told the wolf their link to send word to the others. "You...can't win," Theseus panted, already feeling death approaching him.

"Ah, that is where you're wrong. And, I think I'll start with your home. It was your ancestors that came up with the idea of that wretched prison that they have stood guard over for the past thousand years. They will cower before the shadow of my army."

"How? How did you destroy the Wall?"

"War has become your own downfall, while bringing my rise. All that death over a petty civil war. My reach grew stronger, pulled more life as the war raged on. And then, on two separate days, something happened. There was so much death. Hundreds of people cried out for help...I merely answered."

Minos pointed his spear at Theseus's heart. The undead king looked up when he heard a growling sound. Snow leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. But the wolf wasn't fast enough to kill the man. Several White Walkers approached and ripped the giant wolf off of their master.

"Don't kill the beast," Minos rasped. He looked back down at Theseus. "I want you to hear his dying screams as you join my legion."

Theseus glared up at the icy blue-skinned man with eyes full of hate. He shook in anger as he took in ragged breaths. His eyes turned red and his canines descended. "My family will rip you limb from limb."

Minos frowned and jabbed his spear through Theseus's heart. Theseus's breath hitched as icy pains shot through his body. His eyes began wildly flickering from red to brown as he felt his bond with Snow being severed. His eyes filled with tears as he heard Snow howl as loud as he could. The wolf was being held down, but Snow was able to meet Theseus's gaze. With a final howl, Snow's eyes closed.

Unimaginable pain tore through Theseus's body. He let out a blood curdling scream as he was hit with a mix of his broken bond and Minos's magic. His chest heaved as felt like his heart was being crushed. His canines disappeared, and his already pale skin began to turn an icy blue.

He continued to scream until he found himself unable to draw any more breaths. He began to gasp and writhe on the ground. His eyes slowly began to close as his body ceased its movements. His pale pink lips turned blue as he lay there motionless.

Minos withdrew his spear as he watched Theseus carefully. "Now, rise and lay waste to your old home," Minos commanded.

Theseus's eyes snapped open, and the once dark brown eyes were now an icy blue color. Other White Walkers moved and helped get the chunks of ice off of his body. Minos let out a loud screech and the thousands of his undead legion began marching south. He placed a hand on Theseus's shoulder, but the once living youth did not make any sign of acknowledging the action."

"Let us go to war."

_Dun dun dun. Theseus is now a member of Minos's legion, and the necromancer is leading his army towards Tartarus. I don't think Percy's going to let Nico leave now :P But yes, now they have two big issues to deal with. And Leo, Charles, and Silena are still alive. It just had to be done so that Robert and Arya could get a divorce. If Kinzie doesn't die next chapter, it will for sure be the chapter after that. But yes, I did say things were going to go a little darker. Tartarus is a big Hold, and a lot of people are going to be caught unprepared. But you'll have to wait to find out what happens to Zagereus and the rest of them. I'll see you guys later._


	37. Chapter 37

_There are few words that can be said about this chapter. It speaks for itself. So, I just want to say thank you for everyone that's been sticking with this through all of this. No, this is not the end, but it really means a lot to me. I'm not sure how much longer this will last, maybe like ten or so chapters. We'll just have to see. But I think I've kept you all waiting for this long enough. I know I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time now. So, let's just get on with the chapter._

_Warning: Death. Violence. Language. Gore._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 37

Robert watched as his love paced around the room with a frown on his beautiful face. Robert couldn't help but smile as he watched the smaller blond worry. Arya sat several feet away, her hand interlaced with Midna's. His father had already left to go defend the north from the White Walkers, which was where Robert wanted to be, but he would have to talk that over with Apollo later.

"Where is she?" Apollo finally broke the silence.

Robert smiled and grabbed Apollo's wrist, jerking the young man into his lap. "Calm down," he whispered into the blond's ear, causing him to shudder.

"I can't help it. She was supposed to be here by now."

"I'm sure she will be here soon," Arya tried to reassure him.

As if on cue, the High Mother walked through the chapel doors. She cleared her throat upon seeing them before making her way to the front of the church. "I do apologize about that. I just needed to take care of something," she began. "Now then, I trust we all know why we are here?"

Robert and Arya stood up and walked in front of the woman. "Yes, Your Grace," they both said, nodding.

Iris smiled and laced her hands together in front of her. "Good, then we can proceed." Her lips formed a thin line as she looked between Robert and Arya. "I just want to make it clear that I do not do what I am about to do lightly." The soon to be divorced couple nodded again. Iris nodded as well and cleared her throat. "We stand before the Earth Mother today to bring an end to this marriage." She turned around and took a pot of water and poured it over a brazier, extinguishing the flames forever. "I hereby severe the holy bonds that bind you. Not for sake of enmity, but for need most dire. Do the two of you understand that nevermore shall you be bound by the gods' graces unto eternity?"

"I do," Robert stated.

Arya nodded. "I do," she said as well.

Iris took a deep breath before turning back around and picking up a golden sword that was laid on a table behind her. "So shall it be," Iris whispered, swiping the sword through the space that was between Robert and Arya. Robert, Apollo, Arya, and Midna turned their heads at the sound of banging. Arya raised an eyebrow as she looked back at her now ex-husband. "As the Magna Mater as your witness, you are now released from the bonds of matrimony."

Everyone looked in surprise as a door burst open outside of the chapel. A few seconds later, Hebe and a priest came rushing into the room. "Wait! Stop the divorce!" The priest yelled.

Hebe panted as she walked up to Iris. "Your Holiness, it seems that Arya's brothers are still alive. They are in Atlantis. There is no need to have this divorce," the Revered Mother informed them.

Arya gasped and a smile crept onto her face. The other three young adults, however, all looked at each other with worried glances. Iris simply smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm afraid it is already done," the High Mother apologized. She walked up and took Robert and Arya's hands. "I do hope you will accept my apologizes, as I was too late to stop this before this recent news was delivered."

Robert blinked in surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's, uh, fine," he mumbled.

Hebe frowned. "I wish we could have gotten here sooner," she said. "It was so odd, though, the doors outside wouldn't open."

Iris tutted and shook her head. "Oh dear, that is most unfortunate," Iris agreed before briefly meeting Robert's eyes. She walked off with a nod of her head. "If you'll excuse me, I must make my return to Atlantis."

Robert watched her walk off in shock and confusion. "O-of course, Your Grace," he stuttered.

The doors to the chapel shut, leaving the four young adults alone in the room. "What just happened?" Midna asked in confusion.

"I'm not really sure."

Midna and Apollo shared a look. "You don't think she..." Apollo trailed off.

Midna shook her head. "No, she wouldn't...would she?" The girl replied.

Robert turned to Arya. "How are you holding up with the news?" He whispered.

Arya smiled up at him. "I'm good. This is great news. My brothers are alive, and we can still be with the people we care about," she answered.

Robert smiled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we can." He sighed and glanced at Apollo. "Would you and Midna mind giving us some privacy?"

Arya tilted her head and glanced at Apollo, who had his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Robert. The young woman finally nodded. She took Midna's hand, and the two made their way out of the chapel. A frown slid onto Apollo's face as he continued to watch his lover.

"This isn't good news, is it?" Apollo whispered.

Robert pursed his lips and sat down beside the shorter blond. "I sort of wanted to go north," he replied.

Apollo narrowed his eyes at Robert before shaking his head furiously. "Absolutely not! How can you even ask me to agree to something like that? I just got you, and now you want to run off to get yourself killed?"

Robert sighed and grabbed Apollo's hand. "I love you, you know that, right?" He asked, leaning in to kiss the tan blond on the cheek. Apollo pursed his lips, but reluctantly nodded. "I need to protect you, and the best way for me to do that is to make sure they don't get anywhere near you. We need to make a stand. We can't let those things get further into the kingdom."

"But what if you get killed? What if Tartarus falls?" Apollo whispered.

Robert brushed some of Apollo's hair out of his face. "I'll be fine, I promise." Robert leaned in and captured Apollo's lips with his own.

Apollo pulled back from the kiss first, his lips hanging slightly open. "I don't... Please don't put me through this." He bit down on his lip. "Can we at least enjoy being together for a few nights first? I just got you back, and I don't like that you just want to run off to fight the legions of undead."

Robert gave a lop-sided smile. He kissed Apollo's forehead. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Nico scowled as the castle doors slammed shut in front of his face. Lupa whined up at him as he turned around to scowl at the young man that was refusing to let him leave. Percy stood a few feet away from him, a frown set firmly in place on his face. "I said you're not leaving," the young lord mumbled.<p>

"And I said I am," Nico retorted. "I'm not going to sit around while my home is in danger. Besides, you're the one who told me to leave in the first place." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Percy's jaw tightened as he mumbled something under his breath. He refused to meet Nico's eyes, though he still wore a scowl on his face.

Nico arched an eyebrow. "What was that?" The boy asked.

"I said I don't want you to get hurt," Percy mumbled.

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, Percy. But you have no right to keep me here." They stood in silence for a while, and eventually Nico looked at the young man in disbelief. "Really, Percy?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm not opening the doors."

Nico threw his hands up in frustration. "What right do you have to keep me here?" He asked, stepping closer to Percy. He grabbed Percy's jaw and forced the young lord to look at him. "Tell me. Give me one good reason I should stay."

"You know why," Percy whispered, an angry look still in his eye.

Nico shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder, that's why I wanted to hear you say it." He sighed. "I'm not my brother, Percy, so I don't appreciate you taking out your anger with him on me."

Percy's eyes softened and he reached up to touch Nico's hand, which was still clutching his chin. "I still love you," he whispered.

Nico gave Percy a weak smile. "I know, but it's still nice to hear you say it every so often."

Percy pulled Nico into his chest and buried his nose in Nico's hair. "I'm sorry. But do you really have to leave? I'm leaving soon anyways, you could just travel with us."

Nico bit on his lip, which went unseen by Percy. "I, uh, really just want to travel on my own. Besides, I'll get there faster this way."

Percy smiled into Nico's dark locks. "It's not like one person will make a difference," he chuckled. Lupa growled at him. Percy smiled at the large wolf. "Well, I suppose she counts as a small brigade of soldiers."

Nico pushed himself away from Percy. "I'll be fine," he tried to reassure Percy. "I just want to go be with my family as they prepare."

Percy reluctantly nodded. "I'll be up there before the undead reaches Tartarus, you have my word. I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't fall."

Nico nodded as well. He glanced around to make sure that they weren't being watched before leaning up to place a brief kiss on Percy's cheek. Percy gave him a lop-sided smile before he waved his hand. The doors to the castle slowly opened behind Nico.

"I'll see you soon then," Nico sighed before climbing on top of Lupa. Percy nodded and waved. Lupa raised her head and howled so loudly that the sound echoed through the entire castle. Before Percy could finish blinking, the wolf had bounded out the door, and was running as fast as it could out Percy's sight.

He raised an eyebrow and turned around as he heard someone approach. He smiled at Kinzie as she walked down the stairs. "Oh, was that Nico leave?" She asked. Percy nodded his head. "Pity, I didn't get to say goodbye."

Percy frowned at the blonde. "You don't have to do that, you know?" He mumbled.

Kinzie tilted her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Pretend you like him. I know you don't, so there's no reason to fake it. Though, I suppose it's better than dealing with you two bickering."

Kinzie smiled as she walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything to make you happier."

Percy smiled down at her. "Thanks." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'll be leaving soon."

Kinzie nodded. "As will I."

"Thank you for going down to see Olympus and Marcarth. But if something goes wrong in Tartarus, make sure you come right back here."

Kinzie nodded and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, yes, I know. Besides, I won't be gone long. I don't like being gone from the children so long, so I'll make it as fast as I can," she said. "I just wish you didn't have to go up there."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "I'll be fine."

A minute frown appeared on Kinzie's face. "Oh, I have no doubt, but there are other reasons a girl can worry." She leaned up and kissed the edge of Percy's lips.

Percy frowned as she walked off. He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at Annabeth. "You looked troubled, brother," she said.

Percy shrugged. "Just a lot on my mind. I'm not really sure what to do about the dragons or the undead right now," he sighed. He glanced down at a sack she had in her hand. "Are you going somewhere?"

Annabeth followed his eyes down to the sack. She put on a smile and placed the item behind her. "I just thought I would go check on Charles and the others."

"But I'm going to send out some men to bring them back here."

Annabeth shrugged. "I just thought I'd give them a few things. I'll probably be gone before your men get there."

Percy sighed and nodded. "Very well. Just make sure you keep your ears open for any news from the north."

Annabeth smiled and patted his shoulder. "Of course, dear brother. Don't worry about me," she assured him before walking out of the castle.

Percy let out another sigh before walking into the throne room. So much was happening at the moment, and just wished things would slow down. Atlantis was nearing a state of panic, due to the news that the Wall had been destroyed. He had hardly believed it himself when Nico had told him. They already had dragons to deal with, and now this?

And Nico was being stubborn, running off to join the heat of the battle. All he wanted to do was lock the boy in his room and keep him there until this whole mess was settled, but he couldn't. It just felt like everything was falling apart, and he didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to stop this undead legion. He was hoping Zagereus did, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up on that.

* * *

><p>Zagereus frowned as he shut the carriage door. Rachel stuck her head out to scowl at him. "I don't like leaving you like this," she grumbled.<p>

Zagereus reached up and touched her cheek. "I'll be fine, trust me," he assured her. "I just want to make sure you, Persephone, and Hazel are taken care of."

Hazel's head appeared beside Rachel's with a matching expression. "I could help you fight," she pleaded.

Zagereus shook his head before kneeling down to Luna, who sat beside Morgrem. "Take good care of them."

_"You have my word," _Luna promised.

Zagereus nodded and stood back up. He turned around to Octavian, who was preparing his own horse. "Take them straight to Atlantis. Stop as little as possible," he ordered. "I want them to get away as fast as possible."

Octavian bowed. "I understand, sire," the blond said.

"I don't want to go," cried Hazel.

Bianca stepped forward and hugged her sister through the window. Persephone

placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder and the girl sat back in the carriage. "Both of you take care of yourself," the woman said, giving them a sad look.

Zagereus and Bianca both nodded their heads. Zagereus snapped his fingers and the carriage began rolling away from the castle. Luna howled and shot off ahead of it. Zagereus let his head drop as he turned around and marched back inside, his fur cloak flowing behind him.

Bianca frowned and followed after her brother, their two wolves bounding up the stairs after the two di Angelos. "Ah, there you are," Ulfric greeted them when they entered the throne room. "All is accounted for then?"

Zagereus nodded. "My family is on its way to Atlantis. Nico will be on his way up here soon, and Percy's army will be marching up shortly after that," the Lord of Tartarus informed the tall blond man.

Ulfric nodded, stroking his beard lightly. "That's what Martin tells me. Robert says he wants to come up and fight as well, but we'll see how that plays out. Chiron and Ares both send word that they are both marching this way as well."

"What about the dragon attacks?" Bianca asked.

Ulfric frowned. "Ares says the attacks stopped, though he can't figure out why. From what he says, they've all assembled back at Marcarth."

"Odd," mumbled Zagereus. He walked up to Ulfric and clasped the man on the shoulder. "Thank you for your support. You and your men are very much appreciated."

Ulfric gave a nod. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother. It was such a shocking thing to hear, the Wall I mean."

Zagereus's lips formed a thin line as he sat down on his throne. The temperature had dropped significantly over the past few days, so Zagereus's breaths were clearly visible. It was dark, as most of the candles had not been tended to lately. Everyone was in a panic to abandon the city, and Zagereus honestly didn't blame them. Report after report had been coming in over the past few days, all the same horrific tale of the land being swallowed up by thousands of undead.

With such low lighting, the young lord nearly blended in with his dark surroundings. The only thing that really stuck out was his pale skin. None of this bothered him, though. His mind was too troubled with the matter at hand. His people were dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. What would his father have done?

"I just want to make sure we give everyone as long as we can to evacuate," Zagereus finally whispered.

Ulfric's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't mean to win this fight, do you?" He asked.

Zagereus looked up, meeting his sister's eyes. "Don't tell anyone. I would hate for moral to fall, and I know it would if that got out." His eyes flickered over to Ulfric. "When the time comes, make sure everyone pulls their armies back."

"You can't mean to sacrifice yourself like that, lad."

"What other choice do I have?"

"Brother, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to have you kill yourself, just to ensure we get a few more hours of life," she jumped in. "Where would we go to be safe? Atlantis? It's not going to hold us all? There's no way Percy can sustain the entire kingdom in his walls."

"Listen to your sister, Zagereus," Ulfric agreed.

Zagereus frowned at both of them. "If we fail here, what other hope do we have? If we fail here, all of my Hold will fall, and our next best shot at driving them back would be at the border," Zagereus whispered.

"Then we will find a way to defeat them," Bianca said confidently.

Ulfric nodded. "All of the kingdom's power is gathering here. It will be the largest gathering of magic in a thousand years. There is hope, Zagereus," he agreed.

"Perhaps," Zagereus sighed, "but they do not sleep, they do not eat, and they do not grow tired. What happens when hours pass and our men begin to fatigue? What happens when our men grow hungry? Where will we rest? They won't simply wait while we regain our strength." The Lord of Tartarus shook his head. "This is why they move so quickly through my Hold. This is why my armies have been unsuccessful to stop them so far. How do we win against a force like this?"

* * *

><p>Percy paced along the battlements, glancing at his army preparing to march north. He shuddered as a gust of cold wind blew in. Ever since the Wall was destroyed, the temperature seemed to be slowly dropping, as if signifying what was coming for them. He couldn't stop pacing, either. He was worried, and he couldn't help it.<p>

Kinzie was on her way south, where the dragons were at, and Nico was on his way to his home, where the legion of the undead was headed. So, Percy's nerves had taken a serious toll on him ever since they had both left the day before. He looked up and frowned. "What is it?" He sighed.

"Everyone's ready to head out," Jason informed him. He clapped Percy on the shoulder before turning around and walking back the way he came.

Percy nodded his head and glanced at the sky to the north, frowning at the dark grey clouds that loomed in the distance. What if they were too late? What if he arrived to find nothing but death? What if Nico...

He shook his head as he headed down to where Blackjack was waiting for silently climbed onto Blackjack and rode to the front of his giant army. He didn't say anything, there was no need to say anything. Everyone that was present knew why they were there. They knew why they were marching north, and they knew what possible fate awaited them. There was no need for Percy to speak those possibilities, especially when he himself didn't even want to hear them.

The sun was setting on their kingdom, or so it seemed. Was this really to be their end? Were they to be slaughtered by the undead, only to rise again as Minos's servants? Martin rode up beside him and nudged Percy's foot with his own. "Are you alright?" The blond whispered.

Percy stared at his friend in silence for the longest time. "I'd be lying if I said yes, but I don't really want to talk about it," he replied.

Martin frowned, but ended up nodding his head. "As you wish."

Percy looked back around, meeting Jason's eyes briefly. The two had barely spoken since their argument in the throne room, though Percy didn't feel as upset about it anymore. He just didn't know what to say to Jason at the moment, so they had both been acting like the issue had never happened. Perhaps that was just the best way to handle it. What was there really to say about it? He couldn't blame Jason for not wanting the thing. No one seemed to want it.

"Percy?" Martin said quietly.

Percy blinked and turned his head back to the Septum boy. "Yes?" He replied.

"I just wanted to...talk to you about something."

Percy's head tilted to the side. "What is it?"

Martin rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Well, we've been friends for a long time, right?"

Percy nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going. "I'd say so. We've been friends for as long as I can remember," he chuckled.

Martin chuckled nervously, glancing away from Percy. "Well, it's just that...y-you...and I... You see...Nico...and..." Martin trailed off with a sigh. "Never mind."

Percy frowned at the blond. "Are you alright, Martin?" He asked.

Martin nodded, but kept his eyes trained on the horse he was sitting on. "Yes. I think we should get moving."

Percy gave the blond an odd look as he rode away from Percy, choosing to stay towards the middle of the army. That was strange, Percy thought. He finally shook his head and set his face in a solemn expression. He tossed a final look back at his castle before pulling out his sword and holding it into the air. "Let's move out, men!" He yelled. "We will not let the north fall, not while we draw breath."

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked into the clearing and sat her sack down. She let out a sigh as she glanced around. A frown slipped onto her face as she looked up at the setting sun. "Where is he?" She whispered.<p>

A branch creaked overhead and a second later, Nico came swinging down from the tree. He smirked as Annabeth playfully punched him on the shoulder. "About time you showed up," he chuckled.

"Were you trying to scare me, or something?"

Nico shook his head. "I was just doing some tracking." He nodded his head off to the right. "Lupa is following her caravan now. I was just waiting on you to show up."

Annabeth smirked at him. "What, you can't do it by yourself?" She asked.

Nico scowled at her. "She has a lot of guards. I could probably take them out, but she would be able to make a run for it during that time." He shook his head. "I don't want to chance it."

Annabeth crouched down and opened up her sack. A second later, she brought out a small pouch. She smirked at Nico. "Well, it's a good thing I brought these then, isn't it."

Nico nodded, but didn't smirk back at her. "What did you tell Percy?"

Annabeth sighed. "I told him I went to check on Charles and the others, which I did. I need to make it believable, just like you do," she reminded him.

Nico rolled his eyes. Annabeth picked her sack back up and strapped it to her back before they set off walking. "I remember," he mumbled. "Don't worry. I'll get there before Percy does."

Annabeth placed a hand on his chest. "Make sure you do. If you don't, Percy might suspect what you've done."

Nico nodded. His eyes started dilating rapidly before he smirked. "Come on, Lupa has them in her sights," he informed her.

After running for several long minutes, Lupa came bounding through some bushes. _"Come, the prey awaits,"_ she growled. Nico nodded and climbed on her back before extending his hand down to help Annabeth up. Lupa bounded off through the forest without making a sound. _"We travel light next time. I do not like such weight on my back."_

Nico smiled sympathetically and rubbed his wolf behind the ear. "I'm sorry. It's not very far, right?" He asked.

_"No, they stopped fill up their water skins at a stream up ahead."_

It wasn't long until the three of them spotted Kinzie's caravan. The two humans climbed off the wolf's back as they stalked through the woods, making sure to keep the carriage in sight at all times. Nico finally perched himself on a fallen tree and drew his bow. He looked down at Annabeth. "Do any of your runes explode?" He asked with a smirk.

Annabeth smirked back at him and dug in her pouch before pulling out a rune and handing it to Nico. Nico felt the stone in his hand for a few seconds before nocking it on his bow and taking aim. Annabeth pulled two more runes from her pouch, and took her dagger in her other hand. Lupa sunk low to the ground, growling under her breath.

Nico's eyes shimmered to yellow as he zeroed in on the spot he was aiming at. He took a deep breath and held it. With a final smirk, Nico released the rune from his bow, and it went sailing through the air towards the caravan.

The run hit the ground in the dead center of the guards before exploding. Men screamed and went flying, some on fire. The carriage's horses whinnied and reared back before ripping themselves away from the carriage. Nico, Lupa, and Annabeth stepped out of the forest, and Nico released two arrows, which plunged into the necks of the carriage's driver and the guard sitting next to him.

He growled under his breath as he saw Kinzie emerge from the carriage and take off running for the nearby woods. Hylla began screaming after her and soon stepped out of the carriage as well. A few of the guards began getting their bearings back, but Annabeth tossed another rune at them, setting fire to all of them. She tossed her second rune at the carriage, which exploded and sent Hylla flying away from it.

Nico's eyes continued to burn yellow as he bared his teeth and set off running after Kinzie, ignoring Annabeth's cries to wait. He had done enough waiting. This had been what he had been waiting for for all of these past months, and he would not be denied a moment longer. He let out a loud whistle and Lupa bounded off ahead of him.

He frowned as Hylla started climbing back to her feet, blood dripping from her forehead. He pulled another arrow from his quiver, and without blinking an eye, let his arrow fly into the back of the woman's head. He didn't even wait to watch as the woman's lifeless body hit the ground, he just took off running into the deep woods.

He followed the sounds of Kinzie's screams and Lupa's growls, and soon found Kinzie on the ground, pressing herself up against a tree. Lupa growled and snapped her massive jaws at the girl's neck, but didn't actually attack her. No, she knew Nico wanted the satisfaction of killing the whore. Nico glanced at the ground in front of Kinzie, frowning when he saw a dagger there.

Nico stepped up to it and crouched down to pick it up. He turned it over in his hand for a few seconds before lifting it to his nose. His nose wrinkled as he tossed the blade down with a curse. "Poisoned," he whispered. He slid his bow onto his back and walked up to stand beside Lupa, placing his hand on top of her head. "I take it you were expecting me?"

"N-Nico, you don't have to do this," Kinzie tried pleading. "We can just walk away from this, and I'll act like nothing happened. You can even have Percy. That's what you want, isn't it? I could divorce him, and you two could be happy again."

Lupa continued to growl and bare her fangs at the blonde girl. Nico stared down at the girl with a blank expression as he stroked his wolf's fur. "Your deceits may work on Percy, but they won't work on me," he said darkly.

"I'll give you whatever you want, Nico. Just name it."

Nico's hand reached to his back, where his fingers slid across the handle of one of his blades. "I want back what is rightfully mine." He pulled the blade from its sheath and held it at his side.

"You-you can't really expect to get away with this," she hissed.

Nico's eyes seemed to glow in the fading light, while his canines slowly sank down in his mouth. "And who's going to say anything? I certainly won't, you'll be dead, Annabeth wants you dead as much as I do, you mother and men are dead, and the only other people that know are my siblings." A dark smirk slid across his lips, showing off his canines to Kinzie. "And trust me, my brother told me to make this hurt as much as possible, just for him."

"No!" Kinzie screamed and tried to make a run for it, but was pounced on by Lupa. The wolf took her blond hair in its mouth and dragged the screaming girl through the dirt. Nico grabbed her throat and pinned her against a tree. He took her wrists and held them above her head. He pulled out some rope and Lupa took it in her mouth. The wolf paced around the tree, while Nico secured one end of the rope to Kinzie's wrist. He smirked as Lupa handed him the other end, and he carefully tied the blonde's wrist to the other end.

He slowly dragged the tip of his blade across the girl's cheek. "You know," he began, "it's funny. I get my revenge on the very day that allowed you to make your move on Percy." He narrowed his eye as he drove his blade into the girl's thigh, causing the girl to scream. "I find it funny, since this time last year, you were celebrating my supposed death."

"Percy will hate you if he finds out you did this," she growled at him through her sobs.

Nico took a firm grip of her blonde hair and slammed her head against the tree. "Then I guess I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out, now won't I?" A sadistic smirk slowly slid onto Nico's lips.

"What are you smiling about? Just get it over with," she snapped.

Nico narrowed his eyes and twisted the blade that was in her thigh. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Morgrem wants her to taste your blood for him." Nico pulled back with a frown. He silently ripped the blade from her thigh. "I want you to suffer for every moment I had to suffer without him." He lowered the blade between Kinzie's legs, using his other hand to rip her dress. "You will not enjoy this."

Kinzie's eyes widened as her own words were thrown back at her. With a vicious snarl, Nico plunged the blade between Kinzie's legs, twisting the blade harshly inside of her. Kinzie screamed as loud as she could, helplessly trying to struggle against her restraints. Nico gripped his blade more firmly and curved the hilt of his blade upwards.

Kinzie's screams fell on deaf ears as Nico continued to mutilate her. The dark haired boy was too focused on his task to pay her any attention. All that mattered to him was that Percy would finally be his again. He ripped his blade out of Kinzie, slinging blood across his cheek. He grabbed Kinzie's jaw so harshly that he thought he heard her bones crack. He held his blade across her neck and slowly dragged it across her flesh.

Much to his appreciation, her screams became quiet as the blonde's body slumped against the tree. He reached up to her restrained wrist and made sure there was still a pulse. He smirked when he found one. Lupa growled and dug her fangs into the girl's neck before snarling and shaking her mighty jaws. Nico watched as Lupa ripped a portion of the girl's neck away, swallowing it with much satisfaction.

As he looked at her surely dead body, he found that it just wasn't enough. So, he took his blade and drove it into the center of her forehead. He pulled out his other blade and hacked off her right hand. He plucked the hand from the ground and removed her wedding ring from her finger. He glared at the object for a few seconds before tossing it to the ground. He stood up to his full height and ground the ring into the ground with his boot.

He fell to his knees as his hands began shaking. He watched quietly as Lupa continued to lap up the blood that was pouring from Kinzie's neck. He felt burning hot tears began to stream down his face. Lupa pulled away and whined at him. He pushed himself off the ground and lunged at Kinzie's dead body, blade in hand. He yelled at the top of his lungs before lopping off the blonde's head.

"Nico?"

He didn't turn around at the sound of Annabeth's voice. He merely walked over to Kinzie's head and removed his second blade from her head. Without a word, he sheathed both of his blades and turned to face Annabeth, though his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"We're done here," he said darkly, pushing past Annabeth.

Annabeth pursed her lips as she tossed a glance at Kinzie's desecrated body before looking at Nico's retreating form. She let out a sigh and followed after him. He never said anything on the walk out of the woods, only lifted his hand to place it on top of Lupa's head.

"You got your horse," Nico whispered, finally breaking the silence.

Annabeth nodded. "I figured you needed a moment," she replied.

Nico gave a single nod before climbing on top of Lupa. "I need to get going."

Annabeth nodded again. She raised a hand to point at Nico's face. "Make sure you wash that blood off before Percy sees you."

Nico nodded back at her. "Will you burn the body for me?" He whispered.

Annabeth silently nodded. "I already took the liberty of burning the caravan, as you can see." She let out a silent breath as Nico's yellow eyes finally turned back to their normal brown color, though the flakes of yellow still remained behind.

They both looked up as they heard a loud thundering sound. They moved back under the trees mere moments before Gaea's purple dragon flew overhead, disappearing seconds later. Nico's brows furrowed as he glanced down at Annabeth.

"It was headed north," Annabeth said.

Nico nodded. "And I don't like the thought of that thing going to my home right now." Lupa howled and bounded off at full speed, carrying Nico on her back.

_Kinzie is dead! Ding dong the witch is dead! She was fun, but she will not be missed. If you're reading Shadows, I'm actually trying to make her nice in that story since I made people actually hate her in this one. But I am thankful she is gone. This means Percy and Nico will be on the road to getting back together, which I'll celebrate with some smut when the time comes. Well, I'll see. I assume no one cares? I just realized the other day that it's been several chapters since smut was included. Next chapter, will probably take place entirely in Tartarus. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope you approve of how I ended Kinzie's story arc. And I will see you guys next time._


	38. Chapter 38

_Sorry for not updating last week. Bragi something he had to deal with, and I was having issues with this chapter. I pretty much said fuck it, and then ignored it for three days. And then Bragi beat me until I got back to work on it. Ok, so that didn't happen. He did suggest something to make the final scene easier on me. But this entire chapter drained the fuck out of me. After the smut, I didn't want to go on. Oh...spoiler... Anyways... I'm hoping to have this wrapped up in ten more chapters. And I already have more ideas to be starting. But I wanted to say thank you to all that review. If it weren't for you, I would have burned this fic. There's not much else to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the smut. Enjoy the Perico moments as well. They should be back in full swing in the next chapter or two._

_Oh, and ten points if you can spot the Lord of the Rings quote._

_Warning: **Sex! Smut! **Death. Language. Violence._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 38

Zagereus let out a heavy sigh as he dismounted from his horse. Ulfric fell in step beside him as the two of them made their way through the evacuating city. "What are we supposed to do now?" Zagereus asked. "We couldn't hold them off any longer, and the city still isn't finished evacuating."

"The others will surely be here before Minos reaches Tartarus," Ulfric tried assuring him.

They walked up the steps of the castle and pushed the doors open. Soldiers and guards were running around trying to get supplies where they needed to go. The castle was dark and cold, but Zagereus barely felt it. He had been outside fighting in the cold for the past several days, and he just felt numb. He pushed the doors to the throne room open and smiled.

Sprawled out on the throne was Nico. His legs dangled off the side of the mighty chair, right above Lupa's head. "You look so noble, dear brother," Zagereus chuckled. Morgrem and Lupa barked at each other and ran up to one another.

Nico smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's not like anyone is really coming in to see me. They are all busy getting out as fast as they can," Nico reasoned. He frowned as he looked his brother. "From what I gather, we may not have enough time to evacuate."

Zagereus frowned and shook his head. "No, but I was sort of intending to make a stand here."

"I think it's for the best," Ulfric agreed. "We need to buy the people enough time to get as far away as they can."

Zagereus nodded. He arched an eyebrow at a piece of parchment in his brother's hand. Nico smirked at him and waved it lightly in the air. Zagereus pursed his lips and turned to Ulfric. "Would you mind giving us a moment?" He asked.

The Lord of Alagaesia nodded and took his leave. As he was walking out, Bianca made her way into the throne room. "Oh good, you're back," she said breathlessly. "Nico and I have had our hands full for the past few days."

Zagereus arched an eyebrow at his brother. "I can tell."

Nico scowled at him. "I have been busy! Bianca has been tending to the people, while I've been giving orders to the troops," he grumbled.

Zagereus smiled and walked up to the throne, where he smacked Nico on the head. Nico glared up at him, but removed himself from the chair. "What is that?" Zagereus asked, gesturing to the piece of parchment.

Nico tossed it to him. "You can give it to Percy. It'll look better coming from you anyways." He smirked and placed his hands behind his head. "It's a letter from Annabeth, letting Percy know Kinzie is dead. She figured it would be better for him to get it upon his arrival."

"Won't that distract him during the battle?" Bianca asked.

Nico shrugged. "It's better than waiting until after the battle is over."

Zagereus nodded his head and placed the parchment beside him on the throne. "I agree with Nico." All three siblings looked towards the door as two horn blasts sounded in the distance. "It looks like we have company."

All three di Angelos made their way out of the castle, their giant wolves following in step behind them. Zagereus breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of both the Solitude and Sparta banners being flown in the air. The sound of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the city as both Chiron and Ares's armies came to a stop in front of the castle. Ares and Chiron rode to the front and dismounted from their horses.

"I think we're overcrowded," Nico said as the two lords walked up towards them.

Ares chuckled and glanced back at the two armies that were filling the city to the brim. "I suppose we'll have to make camp around the city," the Lord of Sparta said, rubbing his beard.

Zagereus smirked. "That would be most helpful," he agreed. "We're still behind on evacuating, so I would just like as much open space as possible."

Ares nodded. "Alright, you heard the man, move out and set up a perimeter around the city!" He yelled to his men.

"The same goes to all of you!" Chiron ordered. Thousands of soldiers turned around and made their way back out of the city to set up camp. Ares's family stayed behind, dismounting from their horses. Macaria walked up to her siblings and hugged each of them tightly.

"And where's Perseus?" Ares asked.

"Should be here by tomorrow," Zagereus informed them. "Right now, we're just trying to work on securing the city."

"We have scouts out now," Nico added. "They'll inform us when Minos's army is nearly upon us."

Zagereus nodded. "From there, we'll put the city on lockdown. Any civilians left in the city will be moved into the citadel."

"And I trust that we'll be able to move our troops inside the city walls when that happens?" Ares asked.

Zagereus nodded again. "Yes, I don't want anyone outside of the walls before the battle starts." He pointed along the walls. "Our catapults are going to use flaming projectiles, since that seems the best method for eliminating these things."

Ares smirked and clapped the young lord on the shoulder. "Good, that's very good. Now, let us go feast like your father and I did back when we fought in a war."

* * *

><p>Nico let out a heavy sigh as the others all laughed and drank. The room was dimly lit and he actually had to wear his fur cloak to stay warm. He hadn't actually worn the thing since he had come home for Zagereus's wedding. He felt a little negligent of his family, but he was torn. He wanted to see both his family and Percy, but there would probably never be a solution to that. And now he had lost another member of his family.<p>

"Are you alright?" Bianca whispered, putting her hand on his.

Nico looked up at her and nodded. "Just thinking," he replied.

Bianca sighed and ran a hand into his dark hair. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Nico rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Bianca frowned at her brother. She glanced around to make sure the others weren't paying attention to them before speaking. "Is this about...what happened?"

Nico frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he lied.

Bianca sighed and stood up. Zagereus fell quiet from his conversation with Ares, Macaria, and Eros to look at his sister. "I'm going to take a walk with Nico," she informed them.

Zagereus glanced over at Nico and frowned. Nico waved him off as he stood up. Nymeria and Lupa rose from the floor and padded over to their masters' sides. The four of them walked out of the room and began walking through the halls. Nico frowned at the glass on the windows as ice started to thicken and creep across the surface.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bianca asked.

Nico shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said, faking a smile. "She's gone, and that's all that matters."

Bianca let out a sigh. "Look, I know you love Percy, and I'm happy that you can have him back now, but I'm not sure I agree with the method you used." She placed her hand on his shoulder to force him to stop. "What if someone discovers what you did? What if Percy finds out? How do you think he will react?"

Nico frowned and cast his eyes to the floor. "He won't find out," he mumbled. "And I know I left those children without a mother, but I swear upon our family name that I'll do everything in my power to ensure their safety."

Bianca frowned at him. "Is that for them, or for yourself?"

Nico's shoulders slumped. "Can't it be both? They aren't mine, but they are the key to Percy not having to get remarried. But perhaps in time, I'll come to be fond of them. Hopefully, they won't hate me."

Bianca sighed and shook her head. "Just make sure no one finds out. You know Zagereus, Hazel, and I won't say anything, but I can't say the same about anyone else that might discover what really happened. I'm just worried about you."

Nico smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'll be careful, don't worry. And I was very careful about the act itself."

Bianca rolled her eyes and squeezed her brother tighter before pulling away. "Just do me a favor, and get some sleep. You look exhausted. You've been working yourself into the ground the past few days, and you've barely taken any time to get rest."

"That's because there's been a lot of stuff to do," Nico mumbled. He glanced out the window and watched as people with torches ran around, working through the night to better fortify the city. "I just want to help make sure we're ready. This is our home, and I don't want to lose it."

Bianca wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as she gazed out the window with him. "Well, I can't promise you that everything will be fine, but we'll do all we can," she tried to assure him. "We are well defended, and well armed."

Nico frowned. "But will it be enough? The undead do not rest. They do not grow tired. We can't hope to hold out forever. And with every village or settlement that they pass to get here, they potentially grow stronger."

"We're trying to evacuate as fast as we can," she reminded him. She pulled back and brushed his bangs from his face. "Now then, off to bed with you."

Nico scowled at her. "I am old enough to take care of myself."

Bianca smiled. "I know." She glanced down at Lupa. "Make sure he gets some sleep. If he doesn't, I worry he'll fall asleep during the battle."

Lupa wagged her tail and took the back of Nico's cloak into her mouth. _"Don't worry, I'll lay on him so that he can't escape,"_ the wolf chuckled.

Nico huffed down at his wolf as he followed along behind her. "I don't see how that is helping me. If anything, it'll harm me. I think you would crush me," he mumbled.

Lupa growled at him. _"Are you calling me fat, little one?"_

Nico blinked at her for a few seconds before waving his hands in front of him and chuckling nervously. "What? No! Of course not!"

The wolf leered at him as she dragged him towards his room. He smiled and pushed his way inside upon their arrival, only to be tackled from behind. _"I may be a wolf, but I am still a girl wolf."_

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Nico mumbled into the floor. "I do hope you're not planning on having me sleep down here. It's freezing."

Lupa huffed at him and climbed off. _"I should hog your bed all to myself, since I probably won't be sleeping in your bed much in the days to come."_

Nico smiled as he sat up on the cold floor. "I'm sure Percy won't mind."

The wolf climbed up onto the bed and planted herself at the foot of the bed. _"That doesn't mean that I want to hear what goes on between you two at night...or in the middle of the day...or when you wake up... Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder if I want to follow you around at all."_

Nico smiled and removed his cloak. He gently ran his hand down Lupa's back before returning his hand up to scratch her ear. "We'll figure something out. Besides, I've known you longer," Nico chuckled.

_"You could always make him sleep on the floor," _Lupa said, wagging her tail.

Nico hummed to himself and collapsed on his bed. "I thought you liked Percy?"

_"Oh, I do, but that doesn't mean I don't like that he never got to see what a horrid woman his wife was."_

Nico shrugged. "I suppose, but it's too late now."

Lupa whined and crawled up to lay beside Nico as he climbed under the covers. _"Your sister is right, you need some sleep. You look like one of the undead."_

Nico scowled at Lupa. "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

_"Your sister was just too nice to tell you," _Lupa said, licking his face once.

Nico rolled his eyes and draped his arm over his wolf. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes. Tomorrow, Percy would arrive, and then maybe his nerves would ease. But he knew it was too much to hope for that he would actually get to sleep with Percy tomorrow night. He wasn't going to delusion himself into thinking that Percy wouldn't be upset that his wife had died. Percy was just too nice of a person to not get upset at something like that. Not to mention that Lupa was right, he never knew what a horrid woman Kinzie really had been. With that final thought, Nico finally gave in to his exhaustion, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, Nico found himself standing in front of the castle of Atlantis, except something wasn't right. Not all of it was there. Pieces of the castle floated around in the air, like it didn't fully exist. Some parts of the castle looked solid, while other pieces he could see through. The air about the place also felt different, but somehow familiar. He felt safe, but at the same time, there was a sense of danger.

He then looked around and frowned. There was a large black mountain curled around the castle itself, and there was something very odd about it. It was as if the mountain was moving, possibly breathing. There was also a deep rumbling sound coming from it, which also sounded very familiar to him. His body went stiff when he felt a hot puff of air blow against his back. He swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly turned around.

The mountain curved around, slowly lowering to the ground, and curving around where Nico stood. As he looked closer, he could see scales lining the "mountain". Nico's eyes widened and he fell backwards as a golden eye opened up in front of him. The eye rose far above Nico's head as the mountain began to shift, and it was then that Nico realized what he was really staring at.

A giant dragon, so big that it could crush Tartarus with one snap of its jaws, rose to stand above him. It growled down at him, giving him a murderous glare with its golden eyes. Its body was entirely black, except for its red belly. Two massive golden horns jutted out from the top of its head, and its razor sharp teeth looked to be the size a small village. A giant claw slammed down next to Nico, causing the boy to cringe. The dragon growled at him as it lowered its head back to the ground so that it was face to face with Nico.

"Nico di Angelo!" The dragon boomed, moving its mighty jaws to speak as if it were a human. "Do you know who **I **am?"

Nico quickly shook his head, pursing his lips tightly. "N-no, s-sir, I-I don't," Nico stuttered.

The dragon emitted a low growling sound as his mouth lit up like it might breathe fire on him at any second. "You ran from me the last time you came to my realm!" Nico cringed again as the beast spoke. He actually had to cover his ears because the thing was so loud; it actually shook the foundation of the world.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know."

"Foolish human, do you not know when you stand in the presence of a god!"

Nico's eyes instantly went wide with panic as he bowed, slightly curling in on himself from fear. It wasn't hard to figure out who the dragon actually was now. "W-what do I owe the privilege of gaining an audience with the great Drakon?" Nico fumbled.

Drakon came closer to Nico's face and snorted smoke at him. "Do you think me blind, tiny human?" He boomed at Nico's face. Nico shut his eyes tight as hot air blew his hair back. "You know why I stand before you tonight. We both know what you've done. I should smite you right here and now!"

Nico's eyes widened again as he began to shake. "No, please! I-I just-"

"What excuse could you possibly have?" The dragon growled. "My favored house is on the brink of extinction, and you killed the wife that was going to help it grow again! How do you think I feel at having you slay the woman that conceived triplet males within a month of being married to young Perseus?"

Nico swallowed, his breathing becoming ragged. "Drakon, I meant no disrespect, I swear it," he pleaded.

"Time and time again I have suffered, and once again, I find your family's hand tainted by the act." The dragon snapped its mighty jaws at Nico, who quickly crawled backwards to avoid being eaten. "My own brother gave your family the means to kill my children!"

"B-but they were destroying everything!"

Drakon's eyes flashed dangerously. "They were being controlled, just as they are now. I detest you, little human. Your family got to keep your wolves, my brother's children got to live, while my children suffered and died."

"It wasn't my fault!"

Drakon slammed his giant claw down above Nico, slowly closing it around the boy. "Speak to me in such away again, mortal, and it will be the last thing you ever do," Drakon growled. Smoke blew out from his nose as he removed his claw from above Nico. He lay down again, curling himself around Nico, while one of his eyes stared at the Wolf Prince. "But none of this is why I've summoned you to me. We have much to discuss, and little time to do so."

Nico rapidly nodded his head. "Anything you wish," Nico said.

Drakon let out another growl. "Choose your words carefully, human, for they may be your undoing." His tail swiped across the ground, uprooting several trees. "As you are well aware, five of my children still exist. And like before, they are being controlled by a family I did not bless."

"What would you have me do?"

"I want at least one male and one female to remain alive."

"But they are destroying our lands."

"Do not test my patience, boy! This is the price you offer me in return for allowing you and Percy to once again be together. My brother and I have communed, and these are the terms we have agreed upon." He puffed more smoke out at Nico. "I let you get away with your little stunt in the woods," Drakon hissed. "I refused to enlighten my priests to what you were doing, and in return, I now get your word that my children will live on." His eyes narrowed. "And you do not want to test me at the moment, unless you don't want my help for what is to come."

Nico's brow furrowed. "What d-do you mean?" He asked.

"I have spoken, champion of my brother, do not disappoint me." His giant head crept closer to Nico until the tip of his snout was pressed against Nico's body. "Fail me, and there will be nowhere safe for you to hide from me, tiny human." Drakon's head shot back and fire came to life in his mouth. Nico's eyes widened as the dragon unleashed a torrent of fire at him.

Nico felt himself being shaken awake. He groaned and opened his eyes, finding Percy above him. He made a face as he realized he was covered in sweat. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Percy chuckled. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"You have no idea," Nico mumbled as he sat up. Lupa whined from where she sat on the floor. Nico frowned at her and assured her that they would talk later. He threw on a smile for Percy. "When did you get here?" He slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe.

Nico smirked to himself as he felt Percy's eyes follow him with each step. "Oh, just a little while ago. Your brother said he had news for me, but I thought I'd come and check on you first," Percy said.

Nico chuckled as he lifted his shirt over his head. He turned around to find Percy staring down at his chest. Percy's cheeks quickly darkened and he cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Nico. "Were you worried about me?" Nico asked with a huge grin.

Percy scowled at him. "No," he mumbled. "Well, maybe a little. I mean, there's a huge army of undead on its way here. How could I not be worried? And the last time I saw you, you were really upset about your brother."

"And you wouldn't let me get to the rest of my family."

Percy grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess there is that." He frowned at Nico as the boy slipped his shirt on. Though, he cleared his throat and looked away again when Nico began to undo his pants. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine." Percy's face turned into a scowl as he stared at the wall. "I mean, I can't really rely on your brother to tell me news about you, now can I?"

Nico smiled as he slipped himself into his pants. He walked over to Percy and placed his hands on the young lord's shoulder. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment, even if I am capable of taking care of myself."

Percy smiled and rose to his feet. He pulled Nico into a brief hug before walking towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll go see what your brother wants now."

Nico's smile fell. He bit down on his lip as he watched Percy walk out the door. Nico opened his mouth, but stopped himself just as Percy let the door close. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say anything, not unless he wanted Percy to be suspicious of him. It would be best if he claimed no knowledge of Kinzie's death until after Percy told him. He frowned down at Lupa as the wolf licked his hand.

_"You worry too much, little one. He's practically yours again already," _she tried assuring him. Nico gave her a lopsided smile and gently nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Nico cringed and stopped himself from opening the door to the throne room. Percy had just let out a very loud yell, followed by some sobbing, and then some yelling at Zagereus. He quickly stepped back as the door was flung open and Percy marched past him, the piece of parchment in his hand.<p>

"Percy?" Nico called after him.

The young lord stopped and let out a long breath, crushing the parchment tighter in his hand. "I just want to be alone for a little while, Nico," Percy whispered. He turned his head to look at Nico from the corner of his eye. "Kinzie is dead."

Nico pursed his lips and looked at Percy with sadness. While he wasn't sad that the girl was dead, it hurt him to see Percy so upset. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Percy sighed and ran a hand into his black hair. "I don't know what to do anymore. Now the triplets have to grow up without a mother."

Nico stepped closer to the young man that he loved and tilted his head so that he could look Percy in the face. "You'll have help raising them, Percy. You're never going to be alone with that."

Percy's shoulders slumped and he lightly shook his head. "Why did I let her go?"

"You couldn't have known, Percy," Nico tried to calm the green-eyed lord. He felt bad doing this, when he was the one that caused Percy pain, but it had to be done. "And I'll always be there for you. If you need anything at all, you only have to ask."

Percy nodded his head, but still refused to look at Nico. "Thank you," he whispered. "I couldn't...ask of you to return with me to Atlantis after this is all over. You probably want to be here, and I'm not going to be much company for a while-"

Nico clamped his hand over Percy's mouth. "I don't mind going back with you. I don't want you to be alone as you mourn your loss."

Percy gave him a lopsided smile before sighing again. "Thanks. I'm just not sure about," he gestured between himself and Nico, "us. I mean, I know what you'd ask of me, but I just want to make it clear that I'm not ready for that right now."

Nico nodded his head. "I understand." It hurt his heart a little to hear Percy say that, but he did understand. "And I'll be waiting whenever you're ready. I do still love you, Percy."

Percy moved his hand out to brush the back of it against Nico's hand. "I have missed being with you, but I just need some time." He reached up and brushed Nico's cheek. "And it's not just for myself, but it would be an insult to Kinzie, and I can only imagine how people would react if I moved on so soon. You understand, though, don't you?"

Nico smiled and nodded his head. "I'd wait an eternity for you, Percy," Nico whispered.

Percy smiled and dropped his hand with a sigh. "I already feel like a bad person for even doing this. But I'll let you know when it's ok for us to be together again." He pulled Nico into a brief hug before walking off down the corridor.

"Well, I think you both took that better than I expected."

Nico turned around to roll his eyes at his brother. "I can be reasonable," Nico retorted.

"Says the person who tore the girl apart in the woods," Zagereus said with a smirk.

"Be quiet," Nico hissed. "And I'm not a child anymore. I understand he's upset, and I'm willing to wait. I mean, I've already had to wait for this long, what's another few weeks?"

"I just wish you'd come home and visit more often."

Nico smiled. "I'll try and work on that. Sorry, I've just been busy lately," he apologized.

Zagereus smirked. "I can tell. Well, I'm just thankful the manipulative bitch is out of the way."

"What about you and Percy?"

Zagereus arched an eyebrow. "What about us?" He asked.

"Are you two going to get along now? Are you still going to push for him to sit on the throne, now that I can have him again?"

Zagereus sighed and ran his hand into his dark hair. "I don't know, Nico. I don't want to sit on the Iron Throne, and I really do think that he would make a good king." He placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. "But this doesn't mean you can't still have him. It just means that you'll have to be more discreet with your relationship."

Nico nodded and placed his hand on top of his brother's. "How are you?"

Zagereus sighed. "Tired, exhausted, worried, stressed, and anxious pretty much sums it up. I can't believe this is happening."

Nico frowned up at his brother. "We haven't lost yet."

"The 'yet' is what worries me," The elder of the two sighed.

Nico looked out the window, a frown slipping onto his face. "I don't like to think of what might happen if we don't win here," he mumbled. "If we fail..."

Zagereus nodded. "The kingdom will fall. But I just don't know how we're supposed to come out of this victorious."

Nico pursed his lips and stared off to the side. Drakon had said something about helping, but the god never said what it was. Perhaps there was hope, he just wished he knew what it was. And he didn't want to tell anyone else about his dream, at least not yet. He wasn't sure how people would react to him being singled out and threatened by a god. As far as he recalled, the gods didn't usually visit mortals very frequently in their dreams. So, for now, all he could really do was wait and hope that something would happen.

* * *

><p>"Must you leave so soon?" Apollo whispered as he watched Robert pack up for his journey in the morning. He didn't like it, but he knew there was no talking his lover out of it. He frowned as he pulled his legs up to his chest under the cover.<p>

Robert placed his sword on the table and turned to smile at Apollo. "I'll be fine. And I'm still here for the moment. You have me for the rest of the night," he said soothingly. He walked over to the bed and crawled across it until he sat in front of the younger blond. He ran a hand up Apollo's soft tan arm, admiring all of the exposed skin that he could see.

Apollo buried his head into his knees, a small smile spreading across his features. "You've been doing an awful lot of staring lately." He looked back at Robert and slowly slid the covers from his naked body.

Robert grinned and ran his hand up Apollo's leg, resting it on the young man's thigh. "I'm just committing your body to memory." He chuckled and leaned in to Apollo's ear, nibbling on the blond's earlobe. Apollo moaned and wrapped his legs around Robert as they fell back on the bed. "I'm going to miss you."

"So don't go," Apollo whispered.

Robert placed a chaste kiss on Apollo's lips. "I need to go."

"What if I came with you?"

Robert frowned down at his lover. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I can help," Apollo moaned as Robert began biting his neck. "We could use our magic again."

Robert sighed and ran a hand down the smaller blond's chest. "You don't know how scared I was watching you use it the last time. I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you either, but here you are about to run off to fight," Apollo sighed. He frowned and ran his hands up into Robert's blond hair, brushing it out of his face so that he could stare into Robert's green eyes.

"I guess we should make this night memorable then," Robert said, pressing his lips firmly against Apollo's.

The shorter blond sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck. Robert ran his hand up Robert's thigh and grasped his lover's arousal. Apollo gasped as Robert slowly began stroking the curly haired blond. Robert reached over and grabbed a bottle of oil and smiled down at the younger blond, whose eyes were half-lidded with arousal.

Robert coated two of his fingers and moved his hand down to Apollo's entrance. He lightly kissed the shorter blond's clavicle as he inserted his index finger. Apollo let out a quiet moan and wrapped his legs tighter around his lover's waist. He reached up and grabbed the eldest Septum's face, and dragged Robert down for a kiss.

Robert smiled into the kiss as he slipped in a second finger. He quickly thrust his fingers to where he knew Apollo's prostate was, earning a loud gasp from the young man beneath him. Apollo's head fell back as Robert continued to brush his fingers against Apollo's prostate. He buried his head into the crook of Robert's neck and lightly bit down on the flesh there.

Robert removed his hand from Apollo's arousal and picked the bottle of oil back up. He coated his fingers in the liquid and coated his own arousal with the substance. He slowly removed his fingers and lined himself up with Apollo's entrance. Apollo crashed their lips together again, emitting a faint moan into Robert's open mouth as the older blond penetrated him.

Robert slowly slid himself in to the hilt before stopping. He gripped Apollo's legs and raised them to his shoulders. He sealed their lips together a third time before slowly beginning to thrust in and out of his lover. Apollo placed both of his hands on either side of Robert's face and held the older male there as they kissed.

Robert slowly began to pick up his pace, which ended up causing Apollo's head to fall back and moan, thereby breaking their kiss. Robert descended on the ex-prince's neck and began sucking and biting. "You're going to leave a mark," Apollo hissed.

"That's the point," Robert mumbled into Apollo's flesh. He sank his teeth in deeper, causing Apollo to jerk with a hiss. Robert grinned and slammed his hips into the boy beneath him, bringing a very loud moan from Apollo's lips. "You're so beautiful."

Apollo moaned again and grabbed Robert's head, slamming their lips together yet again. "I love you," Apollo whispered.

Robert slammed into Apollo again, forcing the blond's eyes to close. He pecked Apollo on the lips and smiled. "I love you too."

"Forever."

Robert slid his tongue into Apollo's mouth and continued on his set rhythm of thrusting into the younger blond. He reached up and touched Apollo's cheek and stared down at the younger man. "I'll never stop loving you."

Apollo tightly wrapped his arms around Robert, allowing the eldest Septum to inch him off of the bed. He sat Apollo in his lap as he continued to thrust into the younger blond's entrance. Apollo had his eyes shut tight as he started to pant out Robert's name over and over again.

Robert kissed Apollo on the cheek and took a firm grip of his lover's waist. He began thrusting up rapidly into the younger male. Apollo's head fell onto Robert's shoulder as he neared his released. His toes curled up as he released himself onto both himself and Robert. Robert grunted as he felt Apollo tighten up on him, the younger male's body collapsing in his arms. Robert slammed up into his lover and spilled his essence into the smaller blond.

He gently laid Apollo down and kissed his temple. Robert rolled off of Apollo and curled up behind him. He wrapped his muscular arms around Apollo's waist and pulled the curly haired blond against his chest. Apollo smiled and pulled the covers over the two of them. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Robert's mouth.

"I'm going to miss you," Apollo whispered.

"I know," Robert replied. "I don't want to leave you, but I need to protect you."

Apollo nodded his head and slid his hand into Robert's. "You'll come back to you, won't you?"

Robert kissed Apollo's ear. "Nothing could keep me away from you."

* * *

><p>They had heard the army coming long before they had seen them. It was the slow, steady, thundering marching that gave them away. It sounded through the hills, and even echoed into the castle itself. The horn had been blown, and the city had been locked down. The city had been evacuated, but Nico worried that the legion of the undead might still catch them. Nearly every inch of Tartarus was covered with soldiers, all prepared to fight until their very last breath to ensure the safety of their kingdom.<p>

Nico let out a slow and steady breath as he held his bow in his hand. He looked beside him, to Percy, and watched the young man's face. The green-eyed lord's features alone were enough to rally courage. If Percy was frightened, he didn't let it show. He turned his head to look at Nico, probably having felt the brown-eyed boy's gaze on him.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked with concern.

Nico nodded his head and returned his attention to the fields around Tartarus, which were slowly being consumed by Minos's approaching army. The wind blew harshly against their faces, and Nico worried that some of them might actually die from the cold, that was, if the undead didn't get to them first.

Percy glanced at Orpheus, who stood on Nico's other side. "Keep an eye on him for me if I have to leave the wall," he said.

"Of course," Orpheus replied with a nod. He smiled and placed his hand on Nico's shoulder.

Percy let out a long breath. Nico's heart began pounding in his chest as the undead legion came to a stop just outside of firing distance. Everything fell quiet. The only thing making a noise was the wind. Nico blinked down when he felt Percy squeeze his hand. "You'll be fine. I will protect you," he whispered into Nico's ear. "I won't lose you as well." Nico nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the undead.

Martin and Jason climbed up to the wall and stood on Percy's other side. "Everyone is awaiting your orders," Martin announced.

Percy nodded. "Tell them that we stick to the plan as long as we can. We'll launch the catapults and hit them with arrows for as long as we can. We need to keep them away from the walls. If Minos managed to destroy the Wall, I'd hate to see what he could do here."

Jason nodded and exhaled as he took in the sight beyond the wall. There were so many of them, and Nico knew it was shaking Jason's nerves to look at them. The blond tore his eyes away from the fields and looked back at Percy with a look of determination. "Whatever luck you may have, Percy, let's hope it lasts," he said.

"Your friends are with you, Percy," Martin assured him. Percy nodded.

"Let's hope they last as well," Jason mumbled. Percy nodded again and the two departed to their places in the courtyard.

Everyone yelled and covered their ears as a loud screeching noise rang throughout the air. The vast army parted and a man clad in black armor stepped to the front. Nico felt a chill run down his spine. He knew who the man was. He may not have ever seen him, but he knew the presence of him from the man's encounters with Theseus. He was Minos. Minos held an icy spear up and let out another screech. He slowly lowered his spear and it was like a dam breaking.

The undead poured down the hill towards the city walls. "Archers!" Percy yelled. Nico quickly nocked an arrow to his bow and took aim. "Catapults!" The boulders were set on fire as the army continued to charge towards the city. "Fire!"

Yells filled the air as arrows and flaming boulders flew through the air, crushing and hitting many undead. Percy began to frown as many of the undead simply got back up and began running again. He cursed under his breath and ordered everyone to fire again. Nico fired shot after shot at the undead, but nothing seemed to stop the creatures. Even arrows to their head seemed to do nothing to stop the undead legion.

Everyone on the wall hunched over and clutched their ears as a raspy voice rang out inside of their heads. _"You fight in vain. You fight for justice? I will show you true justice. I will show you the justice of the grave, and the true meaning of fear."_

As the undead reached the walls, they began to bang against the stone. Some began to climb on top of others, slowly making their way up to the top of the wall. Nico nocked another arrow and fired down at one the undead that was trying to grasp the ledge. She fell back down to the ground, but simply got back up. The men in the courtyard rushed to the gate as the undead began rushing it as well.

Percy drew his sword and lopped off the head of one, which never got back up. A raspy breath flowed through the air, causing Nico to shiver. He fired another arrow and looked back up at Minos, who had his arms raised to the sky. The wind picked up and hail began to fall from the sky.

Several of the undead began to climb over the wall. They began tackling archers off of the wall, though they were put down by the men in the courtyard. Nico let out a gasp as someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head to find it to be Percy. The young man had a fierce look on his face as he began to drag Nico away from the edge of the wall. "What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"We have to get off of the wall," Percy hissed. He pointed to the stone beneath their feet when Nico frowned at him. Ice began to creep across the wall. Nico watched with wide eyes as the stone began to crack. "Get off the wall! Now!" Percy yelled out.

Archers quickly made their way to the stairs, giving up their posts without a moment's hesitation. Percy nearly had Nico down the stairs when the wall behind them exploded. The two of them went flying into the courtyard as pieces of frozen rubble rained down around them. Nico groaned and pushed himself up.

Percy was already back on his feet and driving his sword into the oncoming undead. Nico's breathing picked up as he looked back to the destroyed wall, undead now pouring inside the city. The armies of men formed ranks around the destroyed barrier and worked to keep them at bay. Percy yanked Nico to his feet and pulled him behind the blockade. He covered Nico with his shield as another explosion went off.

Eros came running up to Percy and Nico. "They've broken in on the east side," the man reported.

"They've done the same over here," Percy replied.

"What do you think?"

Percy frowned, his eyebrows knitted together. "We hold out as long as we can. We're not losing here."

Eros nodded his head and ran back off to where his men were stationed. Nico placed his bow on his back and pulled out his twin blades. Lupa came bounding up to him, carrying a severed arm in her mouth. The troops in front of them groaned and moved back a few inches. "I don't know how much longer we can hold them!" Martin yelled.

"We have to keep trying!" Percy yelled back. He let out a low growl when more of the wall began to crumble away, allowing the undead more space to enter from. Another explosion rang from the west.

A wispy ball of ice glided into the courtyard, where it attached itself to a building. Percy tilted his head to the side as he stared at it. A few men went up to inspect it. Nico gasped as the thing hardened and grew sharp. It quickly expanded and impaled several men. The building it had attached itself to collapsed.

Percy growled again as men started going down near the borders of the wall. He grabbed Nico's arm and made the younger boy look at him. "Find your brother and find out how things are going," he ordered.

Nico nodded and climbed onto Lupa. The wolf bounded off through the crowded streets, Nico slashing at any undead they came across. He pressed himself against the wolf as a building collapsed above him and they were forced to race under it. Nico began to panic as he saw undead destroying the courtyard of the castle.

Zagereus and Bianca were fending off several undead when he found them. Morgrem leapt on top of one and ripped the undead man's head from its socket. Nymeria was busy tearing into a woman's stomach, mutilating the decaying woman's intestines. Nico shoved through the crowd of soldiers and undead and made his way over to his siblings.

"They got through the wall," Bianca stated.

"Well, I know that much," Nico replied, thrusting his blade into an undead's skull. "There are at least three holes in the wall-" Another explosion went off. "Or maybe four holes, but who's counting?"

Zagereus snarled and drove his sword up inside an undead's head. "Our problem is that they won't stay down," he said.

"Unless we burn them," Bianca added.

"Well, I don't think we really have time to make a fire at the moment," Nico grunted as he kicked an undead woman with a cleaver back. He cursed under his breath as he looked above them. Ice was beginning to descend from the top of their castle. He quickly stabbed an undead in the chest before cutting off its head.

Yelling came from their left, and soon, Chiron and his men came running from around the corner. "Chiron, what happened?" Zagereus yelled.

Chiron growled and sliced through an undead member of the Night's Watch. "We were getting overrun," he replied. "Ulfric fell back towards where Ares is, and I pulled my men here."

"Well, I'm afraid we aren't doing much better."

"We should prepare for a retreat," Bianca suggested.

"I'm not losing our home!" Zagereus snapped as he sliced off an undead's head.

"Zagereus," Nico hissed, "we may not have a choice. They will overrun us if this keeps up. All we're doing right now is biding citizens more time, but at the same time, we're giving Minos more power. Each of us that dies only makes him grow stronger."

Zagereus sighed and turned to Bianca. "Alright, go with Chiron and help Ares secure his gate. I don't want to be trapped in here with no way out."

Bianca nodded and ran off with Chiron and his soldiers. Nico kicked a woman in the head as she tried to climb the steps towards them. He turned to watch Lupa bound into several undead soldiers and began tearing into them. He turned towards his brother, his eyes widening with fear. "Zagereus!" He yelled. Zagereus turned around and froze.

Coming towards them, sword in hand, was their brother Theseus. But he was no longer the brother that they knew. His eyes were no longer his normal brown color, they were icy blue. There was no love for Nico and Zagereus in his eyes, and Nico knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill both of them. But Nico couldn't find the strength in him to do what needed to be done and kill his brother.

Theseus raised his sword and brought it down toward Nico's head, only to be met by Zagereus's blade. "Theseus," Zagereus whispered. Theseus growled and tried to drive his sword through Zagereus, only for it to be deflected again. "Theseus, this isn't you. Don't you recognize your own family?" Theseus swung at Zagereus a third time, but the older brother dodged out of the way.

"It's no use, Zagereus," Nico cried. "He's not our brother anymore."

A horn blew at the same time that Theseus made a lunge at Nico. Zagereus shoved Nico out of the way and ended up getting cut on his back. He hissed and blocked a second attack from his undead brother. Theseus growled and lunged at Zagereus, both of them tumbling to the ground. Zagereus's sword ended up going into Theseus's stomach by accident, but the undead young man didn't seem to notice it.

Theseus pulled out a knife and brought it up to his brother's throat. Zagereus grabbed his brother's wrist and struggled to keep it away. "Stop!" Nico yelled.

Zagereus cut his eyes over to his brother, to find that the boy had his bow aimed at Theseus's head. Nico's hands shook as he tried to steady his aim. A few tears threatened to spill out of the brown-eyed boy's eyes. "Nico, do it!" Zagereus yelled at him.

"I-I can't," Nico cried out.

"Nico!"

"But-"

Theseus's knife nicked Zagereus's throat. "Do it! Now!" Zagereus yelled.

Nico shut his eyes and released his arrow. The projectile flew through the air and sank into Theseus's temple. Their undead brother was knocked off of Zagereus, allowing the eldest male to get to his feet. Zagereus ran over to Nico and grabbed the shaking boy by his shoulders.

"Nico, are you all right?" Zagereus asked.

"He-he was going to hurt you," Nico whispered. "I h-had to."

Zagereus pulled his brother into a quick hug. "I know you did. You saved my life."

Nico's eyes slowly opened, instantly going wide. He shoved Zagereus away right before Theseus's blade sank into him, right below the ribs. He began falling backwards, and somewhere behind him, he heard someone yell. He hit the ground rather harshly and clutched at his wound. He felt a chill spread out across his body, letting out a shudder.

Zagereus knocked Theseus's sword from the undead man's hands. A flash shot past Nico and caused Zagereus's eyes to go wide. Nico turned his head to look just in time as his brother's headless body slumped to the ground. Percy stood above the decapitated man, his eyes blazing in anger. He grabbed Zagereus by the arm and said something. Nico's head turned back to look at the sky, his vision starting to go dark. He could feel the icy chill of Minos's magic coursing through him.

He slowly blinked a few times. Lupa appeared above him and began licking his face. A frantic looking Percy was next to appear. He yelled at Nico, but the boy couldn't understand him. The young lord scooped Nico into his arms, which was the last thing Nico saw before he lost consciousness.

Nico woke up shivering. His lips felt numb, but he appeared to be all right. He groaned as he sat up, finding himself wrapped in his fur cloak. He was inside a tent, where Lupa lay at his feet. The wolf perked up when he sat up and wagged her tail.

_"I'm glad you're all right, little one," _she said soothingly.

"What happened?" Nico groaned, rubbing his head. He winced and then glanced down at his chest. His wound had been wrapped up and treated.

_"Tartarus has fallen."_

Nico's breath hitched. He shook his head frantically. "You're joking, right? Please tell me we were victorious." Nico's heart began pounding in his chest when the wolf remained silent. "Lupa?"

The wolf got up and moved up to place herself in his lap. _"I truly am sorry, my little one," _she said softly.

Zagereus and Morgrem pushed their way into the tent. He smiled softly upon seeing Nico awake. "Finally. I was beginning to worry about you," he said.

"Brother, please tell me our home is fine," Nico pleaded.

Morgrem grunted at Lupa. _"You had to break it to him as soon as he woke up?" _The alpha wolf grumbled.

_"He would have found out sooner or later, and I don't coddle him," _Lupa retorted.

Nico bit down on his lip. "What happened? How did I get here?" Nico asked.

Zagereus sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's true, Tartarus has fallen. There were a lot of casualties, and now I worry that we may have made it worse for us," Zagereus replied. "But Percy convinced me to retreat, so we did. He carried you to a horse and refused to let go of you until we made it here."

"Am I..." Nico trailed off. He was scared of what else he might learn, but he needed to know.

Zagereus forced himself to smile and he squeezed Nico's shoulder. "You're fine. We had you treated, and the wound wasn't that bad. But Martin-"

Nico's brow furrowed. "What about Martin?"

Zagereus frowned and stood back up. "You should see for yourself." He held out his hand and helped Nico to stand up.

Nico followed after his brother as he was led through camp. He looked around at the depressing sight before him. There were so many wounded, and out of those, some looked near death. The construction of the camp looked rushed, probably because it had been. Nico had no idea how far they were from Tartarus, or how long they would actually be able to stay there.

Zagereus opened up a tent and motioned for Nico to go inside. Nico let out a long breath and stepped through the threshold. Inside, several people were gathered around a cot. Ulfric was kneeling beside the bed, clutching someone's hand. Ares and Chiron stood off to the side, lips pursed tightly. And beside Ulfric, was Percy. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning close to whoever it was.

As Nico moved closer, he saw that the person in the bed was Martin. He was whispering something to Percy, who was shaking his head. Blood was staining the bandages that were wrapped around him, as well as the sheets underneath him. He looked very pale, and he seemed to have a hard time speaking.

Percy's eyes flickered over to Nico, his lips pursing. He looked back at Martin and whispered that everything would be all right. The blond weakly shook his head. Ulfric buried his face into the blood-stained sheets and began weeping.

"Percy," Martin began, "I do have one last request."

Percy let out a breath and nodded. "Anything," Percy whispered.

Martin winced as he struggled to sit up. Percy quickly did the best he could to help him, helping hold Martin's head up. Martin smiled up at him and grabbed Percy by the shirt. Percy's eyes widened as the blond pressed their lips together for a brief moment. Martin fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. Percy's mouth hung open as he stared down at the blond. Martin chuckled up at him before squeezing his father's hand.

Martin slowly closed his eyes, and Nico watched as his breathing slowly faded away. Ulfric hovered above Martin's body and pulled the blond's corpse against him, slowly rocking it. Percy stumbled as he moved away from the bed. He was trying to calm his breathing as he mumbled under his breath.

"I know this is hard, Ulfric, but we can't leave the body for long," Chiron said softly.

Ares nodded his head. "He's right, it's too dangerous."

Ulfric buried his nose into Martin's hair. "Just give me a moment," he whispered.

Percy released a long breath and shook his head. He quickly stepped out of the tent without saying a word. Nico frowned and walked after him. He found the green-eyed young man pacing around outside. "Percy? Are you ok?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head. "Why do so many people have to die, Nico?" Percy whispered.

Nico bit down on his lip. "I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't even know he liked me in that way. We've been friends since we were babies, how could I have not seen it?"

Nico remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't be angry with Martin. It was the young man's dying act, how could Nico fault him for that? And he and Percy weren't even actually back together. And while he had felt no remorse over ending Kinzie's life and putting an end to competing with her for Percy, he couldn't help but feel sad about this.

He blinked in surprise when he felt Percy's arms wrap around him. "I'm glad you're all right," Percy whispered into Nico's ear. "I can't lose you, not after all of this. It's just been too much."

Nico slowly wrapped his arms around Percy. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

_Yep... Anyways, uh, Martin is dead. It's more tragedy for Percy. And it eliminates the competition. And I don't have possible new side plots coming into the story. So, Tartarus has fallen. It's not destroyed. Minos just wanted to get rid of them. That's all I got. You're welcome for the smut? A taste of what is yet to come. Anyways, I'm off to work on a fic. (Hint: I didn't say a name of a fic there, now did I? What could that possibly mean?) All right, I'll see you guys later._


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry for the wait on this. I got behind with a lot of things, so I didn't have it even started last Saturday. I also apologize for this being a short chapter. I'm literally running out of plot points to cover before the end is upon us. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that first. Oops. So much for letting you down gently. Anyways, that's right, there are, at most, five chapters until the end. Once I'm done, my new fic, which you should all check out, will become a regular posting fic. Shadows will also be put back on a separate posting day. Well, the last one is a hope. We will have to wait and see. And, I might move onto writing something else. We will just have to see on that one as well. I do have a lot of awesome ideas for the future, some that I think everyone will really enjoy._

_As I said, I have a new fic. It's called Dreams of Power, and you should check it out. And, yes, inspiration came from where you all think it came from. Though, I only read the first book of that series. But you can also see from the first chapter that it will be nowhere near like that book series. And, yes, I'm purposefully not revealing what series I'm talking about. But if you like Shadows or Tale, you should enjoy this new story. Anyways, that's all for now._

_Warning: Language? I don't know. I don't think there's anything in this chapter that needs warning._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 39

Nico let out a sigh as he opened his eyes. The sun had barely begun to rise, but Nico did not really want to go back to sleep. He had not slept very much in the past few days, ever since his dream encounter with Drakon. He tried to slide out of bed, but was pulled back down by a strong arm around his waist.

Nico huffed and turned his head to look at Percy, who still had his eyes shut. The Lord of Atlantis had barely let Nico out of his sight in the past two days since Martin's death. If Nico hadn't had to endure a year without being intimate with Percy, he would have found it ridiculous. He had actually slept in his own bed last night, but that hadn't stopped Percy from coming into Nico's tent and climbing into his bed.

They hadn't had sex yet, though. Not even a kiss. Percy just wanted comfort, and Nico wasn't going to deny him of that. It didn't mean Nico didn't want to do that stuff, though.

"Where are you going?" Percy mumbled into Nico's shoulder.

"Am I not allowed to get up when I choose?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes.

Percy cracked an eye open and grunted. "It's still dark outside."

Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes. He hummed to himself as he brushed some of Percy's hair out of his eyes. "Yes, well, I used to get up around this time to go hunting with my father."

Percy frowned at Nico. "But wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me?"

Nico smiled. He really did want to stay in bed with Percy, but for reasons that involved less clothing. "That is very tempting, but I think you'll need to be getting up soon," Nico reasoned.

Percy kissed Nico's palm as it moved to brush at his hair again. "If we didn't have a legion of undead marching towards us, I'd say that was debatable." Percy let out a sigh and sat up in bed, the covers falling from his bare torso. "But, I suppose you're right."

Nico sat up as well, drawing the attention of Percy's eyes. His green eyes roamed Nico's pale torso, though a frown emerged onto his face as he reached up to touch Nico's healing wound. "We have the war meeting today," Nico reminded him.

Percy didn't seem to hear him at first. He silently let his hand travel from Nico's wound down to the shorter young man's stomach. Nico's pulse picked up as Percy's eyes darted up to meet his own. "I know," Percy finally whispered.

The two held eye contact as Nico slung his leg over Percy's waist and straddled him. "I've missed you," Nico whispered. He placed a hand on Percy's chest. He smiled when he felt Percy's heart beat beneath his palm.

Percy smirked at him. "Did I go somewhere?"

Nico frowned at him. "You know what I mean."

Percy chuckled and placed his hands on Nico's hips before lying back down. Nico placed his hands on either side of Percy's head and began grinding his hips against Percy, who began to grow hard under him. Percy bit down on his lip and gripped Nico's hips tighter to stop him.

"Not right now," Percy said gently. "Besides, like you said, we have a meeting to attend."

Nico frowned down at Percy. "Yes, in a few hours."

Percy smiled and tugged Nico down to lay on his chest. "Then we can rest for a little while longer." He let out a long sigh as he began to run his fingers through Nico's dark locks. "Just be patient, ok?"

"I'm trying," Nico mumbled into Percy's chest, "but sleeping with such little clothing does make it hard."

Percy grinned. "I can tell."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy. "That's not what I meant, you ass."

* * *

><p>Robert frowned at his father's back as the man finished strapping his sword to his waist. The lord now had dark circles under his eyes, and Robert wondered if the man had slept at all in the past two days. Robert had barely even seen his father eat. All in all, he was worried about the man.<p>

"I can go to the war meeting for you, if you want to get some more rest," Robert suggested.

Ulfric grunted at him in reply. He had barely managed to get two words out of his father since he arrived at camp. With all of this, Robert was having to hold himself together. He did not shed tears until he was in the privacy of his own tent at night. But he would be patient with his father.

"I'm just worried about you, father," Robert said softly.

"There's nothing to worry about," Ulfric grunted. He turned to walk out of the tent, but Robert stood in his way.

"I wish you would get some more rest, you're going to need it."

"The only thing that I need is to see that necromancer's head on a pike!"

Robert's brow furrowed. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder to keep him there. "Please try to keep a level head in this," Robert pleaded.

Ulfric let out a long breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. "Everything is fine, Rob. I assure you, there is nothing to worry about, son."

Robert frowned at the man as he brushed past him and walked out of the tent. Robert ruffled the back of hair and let out a sigh. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? He doubted his mother would even be able to get through to his father at the moment.

Robert turned around and followed after his father, but the man had disappeared into the camp. Robert let out a sigh and shook his head. Well, he figured there was nothing to worry about at the moment, unless his father decided to run off on his own.

He spotted Percy, Frank, and Jason sitting around outside of Percy's tent, so he decided to go join them. He sat down between Percy and Jason with another sigh. "Problems?" Percy asked.

"Just my father," Robert replied. "I'm just worried about him." Percy nodded.

"So, are you sure Leo is all right?" Frank asked.

Percy chuckled. "Yes, he's fine. He's probably at the castle by now. But since they are currently without an army, I told them to stay in Atlantis."

Frank nodded. "That's fine. If it's all right with you, I'd like to go back with you."

"If we survive this," Jason mumbled.

Percy shot him a look. "Could you be more pessimistic?" Percy asked bitterly.

Jason shrugged. "I'm sure I could come up with something."

Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Robert smiled at them. "So, where's Nico? I was starting to think you were stuck to him," the blond asked.

Percy chuckled. "He's seeing one of the healers with Zagereus, Macaria, and Bianca. I thought I'd give them some time to themselves until we have the meeting," Percy answered.

Robert nodded. He wanted to give his condolences about Kinzie's death, but he honestly couldn't find himself to be sorry that the girl was dead. Besides, he didn't know if it would cause any awkward tension between Percy and Nico's redeveloping relationship.

"So, I suppose you're going to be king after this," Robert said, his eyes drifting over to Jason. "I heard you gave up your rights."

Jason stiffened and Percy pursed his lips. "I guess we'll see," Percy mumbled. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Robert nodded. "I just wish I had gotten here sooner."

Jason shifted, refusing to look in Percy's direction. "So, how's Apollo and Artemis?" He asked.

Robert chuckled. "Your brother wasn't too happy that I came here. But he'll be fine. Besides, your sister is there to keep him from going insane."

Jason hummed in reply. "I feel slightly odd returning to our quiet lives after all of this is over, but I'm still ready for it to be over."

Frank nodded. "I'd take the boring peace any day," he agreed.

"At least you won't have to rule the kingdom," Percy muttered bitterly.

"I'm sure you'll be a great king," Robert chuckled.

"Besides, you already have the triplets, so it's not like you'll have to get remarried," Jason pointed out. Percy let out a sigh.

"Yes, so you can still be with Nico," Frank agreed.

"I guess that's true," Percy mumbled with a frown.

The three other young men grinned at Percy as he continued to sulk. "Besides, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you unwind after a long day," Robert suggest with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes, though a smile did slowly creep onto his face. "I guess," he chuckled. "I think he's getting a little impatient about that issue."

"Well, a night of tumbling in the sheets could fix that," Frank chuckled.

Percy smiled and shook his head. "You're all horrible." He let out a sigh. "I just need a little more time."

"Don't keep your bonnie lass waiting," Jason teased.

"I'm sure he would love to hear that you called him that."

Jason chuckled nervously. "Now, now, there's no need to tell Nico that."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Zagereus asked exasperatedly as the healer went about redressing Nico's wound. Nico rolled his eyes at his over-protective brother.<p>

"He'll be just fine," the healer assured them. "The wound will heal up in no time, and all visible signs of that dark magic has vanished." She smiled up at Nico as she finished.

"You worry too much," Bianca said.

"I've had worse," Nico chuckled.

Zagereus frowned at him. "That's not funny," he mumbled. Nico smiled at him, causing him to sigh.

"Always being over-protective," Macaria teased. "I'm amazed he learned to do anything for himself, seeing as how he always had you breathing down his neck."

Zagereus scowled at her. Nico chuckled and stood up. "If it weren't for father's intervention, I don't think I would have," Nico joined in. Zagereus frowned and crossed his arms, which only caused Macaria and Nico to laugh more.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "All right, you two, that's enough torturing our brother," she said.

Nico let out a sigh as he stood up. "Fine, fine, take all my fun away. So, what happens now?"

Zagereus let out a sigh of his own. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "If we defeat Minos, we'll rebuild. I suppose we'll have to take up residence somewhere for a little while."

"What about Atlantis?" Nico suggested. "I'd enjoy having you and Bianca around."

"What about me?" Macaria frowned.

Nico smiled and hugged her. "But you have to go back to Sparta."

The eldest sibling let out a sigh. "If you can find the time to leave Percy's bed, you should come visit me on occasion."

Nico scowled at her. "I take offense to that."

Bianca ruffled Nico's hair. "That's only because you know it's the truth," she joked.

Nico frowned at both of his sisters. "It's not my fault that I have needs that haven't gotten seen to in a year," he mumbled.

Bianca rolled her eyes and shoved Nico. "I don't want to hear it."

Nico pursed his lips. He supposed he didn't have anything to complain about. Bianca had actually lost the man she had been in love with and was supposed to marry. And he couldn't help but wonder how much their lives would have been different if Hercules had never ended up dying.

Perhaps he had been the luckiest out of his family. Zagereus had to take their father's role as Lord of Tartaurs, and was currently having to worry about defending and rebuilding their land. Macaria had lost her wolf and now felt cut off from the rest of them. Bianca had to lose the man she really cared for. And Hazel was growing up in the middle of a war, already having had to sit on the throne when Zagereus had been away at war. But they had all lost their father and brothers.

Zagereus cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should get going. The war meeting will be starting soon, and we don't want to be late," he announced.

The four siblings exited the tent. Lupa, Morgrem, and and Nymeria greeted them with wagging tails. Nico smiled and placed his hand on top of Lupa's head as they walked through the camp. As they neared Percy's tent, they found him, Frank, Robert, and Jason sitting outside.

"Now, now, there's no need to tell Nico that," Jason chuckled nervously.

Nico arched an eyebrow at the blond's back. "And what don't you want him to tell me?"

Jason stiffened, causing Percy and the others to snicker. Percy stood up and walked over to hug Nico. "Nothing, we were just joking around," he said, coming to Jason's rescue. Nico stared up at him skeptically, but let the topic drop. Percy grinned down at him. He placed his chin on Nico's head and looked at Zagereus. "So, what did the healer say?"

"He's fine," Zagereus replied. "The wound will heal in time, and the magic has left his body."

Percy smiled and placed a kiss to Nico's temple. Nico frowned up at him. He wanted a real kiss, dammit. "Good." He stepped back from Nico and gestured to his tent. "Shall we prepare for the meeting?"

Zagereus nodded and they all went inside. Most of the others had already gathered inside, though only the lords stood around the map table in the middle of the tent. Eros was pacing circles around an annoyed looking Clarisse, who was busy sharpening her sword. Ulfric had apparently found some wine, and Chiron was busy making sure he didn't spill any on the map.

"Shall we proceed?" Percy asked, gesturing to the map. Nico stepped in between his brother and Percy, letting his hand rest next to Percy's on the table.

"We need a better defensible location," Ares began.

"What about Atlantis?" Chiron offered. "The runes would work to our advantage."

Percy grunted with a frown. "I'd rather avoid that," he mumbled.

"Percy-" Chiron began, but was cut off by the Lord of Atlantis.

"I do not want to subject my people to this plague." He let out a sigh and rubbed his mouth. "We already have a lot of civilians there. I don't think it would be wise if we made our stand there."

Zagereus nodded his head. "I agree. We've already suffered enough casualties as it is, we shouldn't aim to make those numbers higher," the Lord of Tartarus said. "The people ran to Atlantis for safety, we should aim to keep it as far away from them as possible."

"Alagaesia?" Ares suggested, rubbing his beard.

Ulfric frowned. "I would like to avoid it as well," the man grunted.

"Well, we need something," Eros pointed out.

Zagereus pointed at the southern border of Tartarus. "Our border is the narrowest point that we could find nearby," he said. "We could make a stand there."

Percy nodded. "I'd like to keep Minos's army from crossing the border," the lord agreed.

"Then we should make for there at once," Jason suggested.

Robert eyed the map carefully. "I agree. Our current position is good for spotting them early, but it lacks in defensive capabilities," the blond added.

"But we don't even know our standing with the undead army," Clarisse grunted.

Frank nodded. "She's right. We don't know whether we managed to help or harm their numbers," he agreed. "For all we know, we only gave them more troops."

"Well, how did the people of old deal with these things?" Orpheus asked.

Zagereus sighed. "The king used dragons to drive them into the frozen north," he mumbled.

"And then the Wall was constructed to keep them there," Nico added. "But with the Wall destroyed, and not much magic to rely on, we need another way to deal with them."

"Kill Minos," Percy said with a frown. Nico glanced up at the young man, frowning at the dark green eyes that he saw.

Ares sighed. "And how do you propose we do that?" He asked.

The tent fell silent. How were they supposed to kill Minos? How did one kill a necromancer? "Well, there are dragons still," Eros pointed out.

Bianca rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want to go knocking on Gaea's door? I can't imagine it would go well," she said sarcastically.

"Well, we need to do something," Robert interjected.

"And if we don't think of something soon, we're going to fail," Macaria added.

"The most we can do is make a stand," Percy sighed. "We don't have many options, and it's the only thing I can think of right now."

Jason nodded. "He's right, we're out of options with this," the blond agreed.

"So, we just hope for the best?" Ulfric scoffed. "What if we fail?"

Percy pursed his lips. "Let us hope that we don't fail," the Lord of Atlantis replied.

* * *

><p>Annabeth glanced from the book in her hand to her sister, who was busy playing with a few runes. She sat outside with Thalia, Rachel, and Silena, trying to take a moment to relax. "Do you think the others are all right?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.<p>

Annabeth blinked and looked at her friend. "I hope so," she mumbled.

News had arrived of the fall of Tartarus, so she could understand the girl's nervousness. She would admit that she was nervous herself. She worried that Percy might not return. She worried that the others would fail. And all they could do was wait for further news.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Thalia assured them.

"Charlie and Leo want to go up and fight themselves, but I keep telling them that they don't need to," Silena added.

Annabeth frowned. "They really don't need to go. Their line is nearly extinguished, so their lives are very important," she agreed. "I don't really want Percy there for the same reasons, but I know he wouldn't listen."

"Well, he has the triplets," Rachel pointed out. She caught Annabeth's eye. "Such a shame that they will grow up without a mother."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes slightly as she studied Rachel's expression. When the girl winked at her, she relaxed. "Yes, very tragic," Annabeth agreed with a nod of her head.

"Do they know what happened?" Silena asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Bandits is what I hear."

"I can't say I miss her," Thalia mumbled. Annabeth did her best to hide her smile.

"Oh, speaking of babies, how are you doing, Rachel?" Silena asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'm well," she announced. "Iris checked on me this morning, and she said that I should have a healthy baby."

"You'll probably have to make some more," Thalia sighed. "With all of this death, we're going to have to spread our legs."

The girls all laughed. "Thalia, that's not very lady-like," Annabeth laughed.

"Didn't really intend for it to be." Thalia let out another sigh. "But you and I will have to get married soon after this is over, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded her head with a frown. "I know," she whispered. "I'm just hoping that Percy will find me someone that suits me."

Thalia nodded. "I hope the same for Apollo or Jason."

"I'm sure you'll both be fine," Silena assured them.

Annabeth's eyes darted over to Terminus, who was walking towards them. The priest came to a stop in front of them and bowed gracefully. "Good evening, ladies," he greeted them. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a word with Annabeth."

The girls all nodded and left. Annabeth frowned up at the High Priest of Drakon. "What can I do for you, Your Excellency?" She asked.

Terminus placed his hands behind his back. "Just to talk."

"About?"

"I wanted to let you know that we still haven't recovered a body for Lady Kinzie."

Annabeth frowned at him. "Well, I'm sure something will come up eventually."

She shifted under Terminus's stare. "Yes, I'm sure _something_ may come up," he said. "I do look forward to young Perseus's return home." His eyes flashed with an unreadable expression. "Oh, and young Nico too, of course. One could not forget him. I'm sure _he_ will surely be coming home with our lord."

Annabeth pursed her lips and tried to discretely swallow. "Perhaps he will," Annabeth said cautiously. "Why? Will it be a problem for him to be with my brother?"

Terminus's face remained expressionless. "That will be for young Nico to decide."

Annabeth frowned and stood up. "I'm not sure I like this line of discussion, so you'll have to excuse me," Annabeth said.

Terminus simply gave a nod to her. She turned and walked back into the castle, a deep frown set in place on her face. Did he know? It really seemed like he was suspicious of what happened with Kinzie.

As she walked through the castle, she stumbled upon her mother and Persephone. She walked up to them and frowned at her mother. Sally pursed her lips and sighed. "Would you mind excusing us, Persephone?" Sally asked.

Persephone smiled. "Of course not," she replied. She stood up and walked off, placing a hand on Annabeth's shoulder on the way.

"What's the matter?" Sally asked, patting the seat beside her.

Annabeth sighed and sat down. "I don't know if I can say," she mumbled.

"It seems like something is troubling you."

Annabeth frowned. "It involves Terminus and Nico."

Sally sighed and placed her hands in her lap. "Annabeth, you can tell me. Besides, if it's what I think it is, I do believe I suggested something similar to you once."

Annabeth nodded and began chewing on her lip. "It is."

"And you're worried that Terminus might say something?" Sally asked.

Annabeth nodded again. "I worry about what would happen if Percy found out. Nico and I would be in a lot of trouble."

"Then he doesn't need to find out."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "Well, how do we keep that from happening?"

Sally smiled and brushed some of her daughter's hair out of her face. "Terminus is a reasonable man, so just wait and see what he wants."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "He wants to talk to Nico," she confessed.

Sally nodded. "Then wait until they return and let Nico speak with him. Perhaps you have nothing to worry about."

"And if we do?"

Sally sighed and patted her daughter's cheek. "We'll worry about that later," the mother said softly. "But I am glad that witch is no longer capable of sinking her nails into my son."

Annabeth let out a sigh. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about it right now."

Sally smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Nico sat down on the edge of his bed. He watched as Percy removed his tunic. Lupa grunted at him from the foot of the bed. He scowled at the wolf. <em>"Just jump him already,"<em> Lupa huffed. _"I'm beginning to think you're in heat."_

Nico felt his cheeks heat up. "Shut up," he hissed.

Percy turned around and blinked. "What?" The Lord of Atlantis asked.

Nico shook his head. "Nothing. I was just talking to Lupa."

Percy smiled and walked over to sit down next to Nico. He slid back and pulled Nico against his chest. Nico let out a sigh of contentment as Percy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I, uh, think we need to talk," Percy said.

Nico frowned over at Lupa. _"Oh look, I think I saw a rabbit run through outside,"_ the wolf said before bounding towards the door.

Nico scowled after her. Traitor, he thought. He let out a sigh and turned his head to look at Percy. "What about?" He asked.

"About us," Percy whispered. "We also need to talk about what is going to happen after this is over."

Nico frowned down at his lap. "I don't want to talk about that."

"But we need to."

Nico sighed and pulled away from Percy. He turned around so that he could face his love and crossed his legs. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Percy pursed his lips. "You know what's going to happen after this ends, right?" He mumbled.

Nico gave a nod. "I don't want to accept it, but I know it's going to happen."

Percy let out a sigh and grabbed Nico's hand. "It's not my choice. You know that, right?" The green-eyed lord asked. Nico nodded his head. "But I'm out of options."

Nico sighed and nodded. "What does this have to do with us?"

Percy squeezed Nico's hand. "I don't want you to leave my side. I want us to still be together."

Nico frowned. "But you'll be king. Won't you have to get remarried?"

Percy shook his head. "No. At least, I don't think so. As long as I have the triplets, I should be fine."

Nico nodded, still frowning. "But we would have to keep it quiet." He let out a groan. "Although, that's not much different from how we would have had to been if you were just lord."

Percy gave Nico a lopsided grin. "So?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily," he mumbled.

Percy held Nico's gaze, a slight frown on his face. "I'd never want to get rid of you."

Nico pursed his lips. He couldn't help but worry if that would still hold true if Percy ever found out how Kinzie really died. But it was something he knew better to voice. The young man in front of him was still wanting to be with him, and that was what was important.

"So, I just live in the capital as your secret lover?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled. "You make it sound like you're bound to my bedroom, or something."

Nico grinned. "That doesn't sound like a bad thing, as long as you're there with me."

Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes. He finally tugged on Nico's hand and brought the brown-eyed boy closer to him. "No, I suppose it doesn't," he whispered. He let out a long breath. "Oh yes, they are talking about moving the capital to Atlantis, since Olympus is busy being rebuilt."

Nico nodded. "Permanently?"

Percy nodded as well. "Yes. I'm actually in favor of that, though. I think Atlantis would be a better defensive location."

Nico smiled and straddled himself in Percy's lap. "I suppose that's true," he said softly.

Percy's eyes drifted down to Nico's lips for a brief second. He cleared his throat. "Uh, perhaps we should get some sleep."

Nico smiled. "Is that what you want?"

Percy's eyes took a second look at Nico's lips. The taller of the two bit down on his own lip. Nico's smile turned into a grin as he tried to guide Percy back. The Lord of Atlantis seemed to catch onto his game and scowled. He pushed on Nico's chest until he had the brown-eyed boy pinned under him.

"That's not sleeping, Nico," he said huskily.

Nico shuddered and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. His breath hitched as Percy leaned down and slowly pressed a soft kiss to Nico's lips. "I love you," Percy whispered upon pulling back.

Nico's heart stopped for a brief moment upon hearing the words. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was real, but figured it might ruin the mood. He simply smiled and brushed some of Percy's hair out of his face. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

Nico let his eyes fall shut as Percy leaned down to press another kiss to Nico's lips.

_Like I said, short chapter. And I know it was a little fast with the kiss, I guess, but the story is coming to an end. I just felt like I'd be nice, since I've tormented you all for so long. The fluff, it makes me feel blah. But I suppose that is all for now. I will see you all later._


	40. Chapter 40

_So, yet again, this missed a week. Truth? I hated writing this chapter. I also avoided it like the plague for three days before sitting down to write it. The reason? The remainder of the story got compressed a little bit. Originally, the two battles that take place in this chapter were going to take place in two separate ones. However, I'm running out of plot, so it got thrown together. And this also means that there are only two more chapters before the end. There will be one more real chapter, and then there will be an epilogue to finish it off. And I'll be finishing this up in under a year. Hooray! But it's actually getting relatively close to when I started reading fics in the fandom. I think it was next month? Possibly March. And then April will be my year mark, though I'm less looking forward to that, for reasons I'll be talking about in the future. And this is a little late today because I've been sick this past week, and I've spent most of the day in bed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this torturous chapter._

_Warning: Fighting. Death. War. Blood. Violence. Language. Talk about sex._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 40

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy as he attempted to outfit Nico's leather armor with steel plating. The brown-eyed boy currently sat cross-legged on the bed with Lupa's head in his lap. He sighed and shook his head as Percy kept removing and placing pieces of armor.

They had pulled back to the border of Tartarus to make a final stand. If they failed here, Minos's army would spread throughout the kingdom with little resistance. Failure was not an option.

"Percy, will you stop?" Nico asked with a huff. "I'm not going to get stabbed again."

Percy frowned and turned his head to look at Nico. "You don't know that," the lord countered. Percy's brow furrowed as he finally dropped the steel shoulder pad that he was attempting to put on Nico's armor. "Those things are going to be all around us."

Nico rolled his head to the side to glare at Percy. "I will be fine, Percy."

_"He's more protective than I am,"_ Lupa grunted.

Nico raised an eyebrow at her. _"I'm not sure about that,"_ he retorted in his head. He sighed and moved to the foot of the bed to grab Percy's hand. He pulled the green-eyed young man closer to him and placed Percy between his legs. "I promise I'm not going anywhere this time, all right?"

Percy reached a hand up and cupped Nico's cheek. "Just...stay with me, ok?"

Nico nodded. "I'm just grateful you're not shipping me off to Atlantis. I don't really want to be like Apollo, who Robert won't let leave Alagaesia."

Percy smiled and sat down on the bed next to Nico. "I'm not going to lie, the thought crossed my mind," he admitted. "But, Robert misses Apollo, and I don't want to have to suffer in my last possible hours without you around."

Nico frowned. "Could you be a little less depressing?" The brown-eyed boy mumbled. He smiled and repositioned himself to straddle Percy's waist. "What if I took your mind off things?"

Percy bit down on his lip before laying Nico down on the bed. "Can it wait until after this is all over?"

Lupa's laughter rang out in Nico's head. _"Shot down. How unfortunate for you. Looks like I'll be sleeping in here tonight after all,"_ she laughed.

Nico cut his eyes over to her in a glare. He frowned up at Percy. "Why?" He asked, running a hand under Percy's tunic.

Percy shifted slightly above him. "After the last time..." Percy trailed off.

Nico huffed loudly, his hand falling from Percy's chest. "You can't be serious. I'm not going to get stabbed, Percy!"

Percy leaned down and kissed Nico's forehead. "I'm sorry. I just can't help but think about it." His brow furrowed as he ran a hand down Nico's clothed chest. "I promise that I'll make it a high priority once we return to Atlantis."

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck to pull the lord down to him. "As soon as we get home."

Percy chuckled and placed a quick kiss to Nico's lips. "Someone's eager," he teased. "Well, I don't know about as soon as we get home, but I'll see what I can do."

Nico sighed as Percy climbed off of him. He frowned and watched as Percy stripped himself of his tunic. It wasn't very fair that he was being subjected to watching this if nothing was going to come of it. He let out a groan when Percy's pants were removed. "You're playing unfair," Nico growled.

Percy chuckled and climbed back on the bed. "Would you like me to help you with your clothing?"

Lupa grunted and jumped off the bed. _"One moment, I need to go retch behind the nearest tree,"_ she scoffed before padding out of the tent.

Percy raised an eyebrow as the wolf's tail disappeared from the tent. "What's the matter with her?" He asked.

Nico chuckled. "Nothing. She should just be thankful that we aren't having sex," Nico said with a smirk.

Percy smiled and leaned down for another kiss. He ran his tongue along Nico's lips before dipping it inside. Percy's fingers worked to lift Nico's shirt over his head, where the two had to separate for a moment before reattaching their lips.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to have sex with me tonight?" Nico whined, tightening his legs around Percy's waist.

Percy chuckled and pecked Nico on the lips one more time. "Just be patient, love," Percy replied.

Nico pursed his lips to hide a smile that threatened to creep onto his face. His heart pounded in his chest at hearing the nickname. His eyes traveled down Percy's muscular chest. "Well, I suppose I can wait. But I am curious about experiencing the runes you got." He grinned and slid his hand into Percy's undergarments. "Especially this one."

Percy bit down on his lip as Nico squeezed his erection. "We need to get some sleep," he hissed.

"I'd rather keep you up all night."

Percy narrowed his eyes before climbing off of Nico. "As tempting as that is, I have to decline for right now." He sighed when he saw Nico frown. "I promise you can keep me up however long you want once we're home."

Nico tapped his chin. "Well, I suppose I can be patient a little longer."

Percy rolled his eyes before yanking Nico's trousers off of the boy's legs. "If this is you patient, I'd hate to see your impatient side," the green-eyed young man mumbled.

* * *

><p>Percy stood on a snowy hill, in front of a cliff. He already had his sword drawn as he awaited the enemy. Next to him, stood Zagereus, Ares, Ulfric, Chiron, and Jason. Behind them stood the army that would stand against the legion of undead. He turned his head to look up at the top of the cliff. Nico and Orpheus stood there to command the army's archers.<p>

He returned his eyes ahead of him when he heard horses. Eros and Clarisse rode up to them. "Well?" Percy asked.

"If you can't tell from the loud noise, they'll be here within a few moments," Clarisse replied.

Percy let out a slow breath before placing his helmet onto his head. Ares raised a hand and the cavalry readied their lances. Percy's brow knitted together as Minos began walking over the hill in the distance, where he came to rest on a large rock. He raised his icy spear before emitting a screeching noise.

Undead after undead began to come over the hill, where they waited patiently. "I'm not sure I want to see what is beyond that cliff," Zagereus mumbled.

The thundering roar of the undead grew louder as they began sprinting towards the army of the living. Percy's brow furrowed as he raised his sword. He turned his head to look up at the cliff, where Nico and the others were setting their arrows on fire. He frowned and looked back at the approaching undead. When he felt they were close enough, he arched his blade downward.

Flaming arrows rained down from the top of the cliff, striking down random undead as they made their charge. Percy locked eyes with Ares and gave the man a nod. Ares lowered his helmet onto his head and readied his spear. He raised the weapon into the air with a fierce cry, which elicited a similar reaction from the cavalry behind him.

Percy held up his sword a final time before arching it back towards the ground. As the seemingly endless army of undead continued to come at them, Ares, Ulfric, and Chiron charged forward. The cavalry yelled again before riding off after them. Percy stood his ground as soldiers rode past him. He glanced up at Nico a final time before reading his shield. With a final exhalation, he let out a fierce cry and led the remaining militia into the battle.

The cavalry lowered its spears as it neared the undead lines. The wind seemed to pick up. Percy could feel his heart pounding as the cavalry and the undead neared collision. A brief silence fell upon the field right before the soldiers collided with the undead, sinking deep into their lines.

Percy and the remaining troops charged after them. Percy raised his sword again, fire emitting from the blade. He swung his sword horizontally at the army of undead, scorching any that the flame touched. He bashed his shield into one of them as he and his men pushed against the undead lines.

Both the living and the undead fell around Percy, though he kept his concentration on cutting down any undead that he could reach. Morgrem, Lupa, and Nymeria tore their way through the undead numbers, ripping apart any that they could sink their teeth into. Percy kneeled down and sank his blade into the ground.

A white aura erupted within the small vicinity that Percy stood, sending undead flying as it grew. Once it had grown to full size, Percy ripped his sword from the ground, and the aura disappeared. He spun the sword around his head as the undead attempted to descend upon him. Flames spun in a circle above his head. The undead hissed at him, but kept back.

Percy yelled and slammed his shield into the nearest undead. He spun around and sliced off the head of another before kicking a third in the chest. Jason moved past him, slamming his shield into an undead's knees before hurling the thing over him and stabbing another in the chest.

Eros was knocked from his horse, but Ares speared the undead that was trying to tear into his son. Macaria slid between an undead's legs, slicing at his ankles. Bianca followed behind her sister and drove her dagger into the injured undead's skull. She ended up getting tackled by an undead woman in torn rags, but Frank swung his sword and decapitated the undead woman.

Percy smashed his shield into an oncoming undead assault, knocking three of them back. He turned his head towards Minos, where the man still stood on his rock. The undead still came from beyond the hill, which made Percy's stomach sink. How many more were there?

Percy glared at the necromancer, while simultaneously slicing the neck of a tall undead man. A sword made contact with Percy's back. The young lord spun around and drove his blade straight through the man's skull. He looked up just in time to see Chiron get knocked from his horse. Without a second thought, Percy took off running towards the demounted man.

When Percy found the older man, Chiron was swinging his spear around to keep the undead away from him. He stood at Chiron's back and began cutting down any undead that approached him. "I believe we are outnumbered," Chiron said.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle. "Really? I hadn't noticed," he replied.

The undead and the living continued to clash, but no matter how many undead fell, it felt like there was no end to them. Percy sliced the head off another undead, having lost count of how many he had slain. His heart stopped for a moment when Zagereus's sword was knocked from his hand. The Lord of Tartarus's eyes blazed yellow before he thrust his hand out and crushed the undead's neck, sinking his nails into the decaying flesh.

Ares and his family had turned themselves into beasts and were continuing to tear through any undead that dared to get in their path. Percy found himself fighting next to Robert, who had accumulated a large number of corpses around him. "We need to fall back!" The blond yelled.

Percy's brow furrowed. "Not yet. Just a little longer," he growled back, shoving a fat undead man away from him.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

Percy ground his teeth before thrusting his blade into an undead and lighting his sword on fire. His breathing was becoming ragged and his body was starting to fatigue. He could practically hear Minos's voice in his head, trying to coax him into surrendering. But there was too much at stake, and Percy would not fail.

He brought his sword down and cleaved a disfigured undead in the skull. He swung his sword out and erected a white aura around himself. Holding his sword out, Percy hunched over and attempted to catch his breath. His eyes darted over to Minos, who finally stepped off his rock. Percy's heart sank as he watched the necromancer lead more of his undead towards the fighting.

Growling under his breath, Percy stood back up to his full height. "Everyone fall back!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Nico pursed his lips tightly when he heard the horn blow. "That's the signal," Orpheus said.<p>

Nico nodded and let out a steady breath. "Move!" He ordered, jogging off towards the western side of the cliff. The archers followed Nico over to another portion of the cliffside. Directly across from them was another cliff, and down below was a small valley with a road, which led into Alagaesia. He pulled out his bow before lighting an arrow on fire with a brazier they had set up.

His eyes locked onto Percy's form for a brief moment, watching his love run with the others into the valley. "Now!" Percy yelled.

Nico's eyes flashed yellow as he took aim at the horde of undead. Letting out a slow breath, he released his arrow. A volley of flaming arrows rained down upon the undead. Nico quickly drew a second arrow and repeated the process. Volley after volley was fired, killing off hundreds of the undead legion.

Nico let out a gasp before hitting the ground. "Down!" He yelled. Archers hit the ground right as a large, jagged chunk of ice hit the cliffside. As he looked up, his eyes widened. An ice spike flew from Minos's spear and flew straight for Percy. The young lord was too busy trying to get his men situation to notice it. "Percy!"

Percy slowly turned around and was struck in the shoulder by the ice spike. He hit the ground, clutching his shoulder. Nico made to get to his feet and climb down to the green-eyed lord, but Orpheus got a firm grip on his ankle to keep him in place.

Percy slowly crawled on his back, attempting to get away from the approaching horde. He narrowed his eyes at Minos, who pointed his spear at the young lord. "No!" Nico yelled.

Ulfric seemed to hear Nico's scream, as he took off running towards Percy. However, he didn't stop to help Percy up. He kept running past Percy. "Stop!" Percy yelled as the Lord of Alagaesia readied his sword.

The man sliced through several undead, determined to reach Minos. Jason got to Percy's side and helped the raven haired young man up. Ulfric let out a fierce cry and swung his sword at Minos, who raised a black sword to deflect the blow. But before Ulfric could ready his sword for another attack, Minos brought his spear up and thrust it into Ulfric's stomach.

"No!" Robert yelled. Percy and Jason grabbed the blond's arms as he tried to run towards his father.

Minos shoved Ulfric's dying body away as the icy blue coloring began to spread across his body. Nico pursed his lips tightly and slowly pulled an arrow from his quiver. He lit his arrow on fire and took careful aim at Ulfric's skull. He closed his eyes for a split second and exhaled before letting the arrow fly.

Nico signaled with his hand for the archers to move out. They quickly moved down the cliff, until they reached the valley. Nico quickly placed his bow onto his back and drew his blades. He ducked under a charging undead woman, who rolled over his back and hit the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Nico dove into the middle of the fighting.

Nico wasn't sure how much time had passed. He just knew that his body was becoming exhausted. He had a cut on his arm and leg, and his hair was matted down with sweat and covered in blood and was a small cut on his forehead, where blood was dripping down the side of his face. He hadn't seen Percy in several minutes, and he was beginning to get worried.

But before he could worry any more about the issue, he was jerked around by his shoulder. Percy stood in front of him, his helmet missing. His armor was torn where the spike had hit him, but other than being covered in blood and sweat, he appeared fine. His brow furrowed as he stared down at Nico.

"Get out of here," Percy growled. He quickly raised his shield and slammed it into an undead's face.

Nico frowned. "What? No! I'm not leaving!" He argued.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't asking." He held Nico's gaze for a brief second. "Lupa!" Several undead went flying as the wolf barreled her way over to the two lovers. "I need you to get Nico back to Atlantis," he ordered, not breaking his gaze with Nico.

Nico glared at Percy as the wolf took his arm in her mouth and dragged Nico away. "I hate you!" He yelled back at Percy. Percy frowned at him for a second before going back to his fighting.

_"I'm not going to let you die!" _Lupa growled.

"And I don't want Percy to die!"

_"He is not my charge."_

"And you do not take orders from him," Nico countered.

Lupa whined, but slowed down. Nico glanced around. They were back at the top of the cliff. Nico spotted Percy, cutting through undead after undead. His brown eyes drifted over a few feet. Minos was tearing his way through the living soldiers, on a straight path to Percy, who was oblivious to the necromancer's approaching form. Nico felt his blood run cold as he felt himself unable to continue moving.

_"Percy said to get out of here,"_ Lupa reminded him.

Nico's eyes traveled down to the icy spear in Minos's hand. Nico's brow furrowed as he got a good grip on his swords. "Percy's not the king yet," he retorted before yanking his arm free from Lupa and taking off back down the cliff.

The dark haired boy shoved his way past the living and the undead, determined to reach Minos before the necromancer could kill Percy. He swung his sword at a hissing woman and knocked her off the cliff, not even stopping in the process. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes stayed locked on the icy spear.

As Minos raised his spear to strike the unsuspecting Percy, Nico leapt from the cliff. He swung at Minos, but the necromancer rolled his head to the side to avoid the attack. He swung his sword and knocked one of Nico's blades out of the boy's hand. Minos spun around and attempted to thrust his spear into Nico, but the boy side-stepped and avoided it. Raising his remaining sword above his head, Nico brought it crashing down, shattering the icy spear.

Minos let out a lout screech, narrowing his eyes at the broken spear. Nico yelled and covered his ears, dropping his sword in the process. Minos turned his icy blue eyes on Nico. He pulled his spear back before thrusting it towards Nico's stomach. The boy closed his eyes shut and prepared himself for his impending death.

But it never came. Nico slowly opened his eyes, only to be met by a breastplate. He tilted his head up to find Percy's green eyes staring down at him with a look of determination. "I'm not losing you again," he whispered.

Minos let out another screech before kicking Percy in the back. The two tumbled backwards, both of them rolling over each other. Nico ended up landing roughly on a rock. He let out a groan as he turned his head to the side. Percy lay on his back, several feet away from Nico.

Minos slowly walked towards Percy, his black sword in hand. Percy fumbled to get his sword before getting to his feet. He raised his shield to block from an attack from Minos before swinging his sword at the necromancer, who easily parried it with the sword.

The two continued to clash at a quick pace. Sword would strike shield, and then sword would strike sword. Counter for counter, blow for blow, the two faced off with relentless strikes. But in one quick motion, Minos swung his sword and knocked Percy's legs out from under him.

The necromancer stepped onto Percy's sword arm. Percy gritted his teeth and glared up at Minos. The necromancer attempted to cleave his sword into Percy's skull, but the young man raised his shield to defend with. Minos kicked Percy's shield, sending it flying from his hand. Minos's eyes flashed with victory as he raised his blade, ready to drive it into Percy's heart.

A loud roar and the sound of thunder pierced the air. Minos froze and looked up, his brow furrowing. Percy took the opportunity to kick the necromancer off of him. Every living being ducked as five dragons flew over the valley. The large black dragon landed above them, resting on the two cliff sides. He breathed fire into the northern portion of the valley, setting hundreds, if not thousands, of undead ablaze.

Minos growled and let out a loud screech. The undead stopped their fighting and immediately turned around to run back north. The dragons flew after them for a ways, raining fire down upon them. As they circled back and headed back towards the valley, Nico's heart sank.

"Take cover!" Percy yelled.

However, when the dragons reached them, they simply landed around the valley. Gaea climbed off of Ancalagon's back before straightening out her dress. Percy stumbled forward, regarding her cautiously.

"It seems like I arrived just in time for the party," Gaea said.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled.

"Saving you, it would seem." She pursed her lips. "Unless...you don't want my help."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. The two held gazes for a long time before the Lord of Atlantis grunted. "Let us talk then."

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," Percy chuckled as Nico looked him over.<p>

Nico scowled up at him before pulling back the collar of Percy's shirt to inspect the skin. Percy smiled as Nico's hands rubbed against his bruised flesh. The boy frowned and walked behind Percy to check on his back. Percy chuckled again as he felt his shirt being lifted up.

"You need to pay more attention, dammit," Nico growled, coming back to Percy's front. He bit down on his lip and went to check on Percy's shoulder again.

Percy smiled and grabbed Nico's hand, raising it to his lips and placing a kiss on his love's knuckles. "You worry too much."

Nico continued to scowl at him. "You could have been killed."

Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. "But I wasn't," he countered. "I have my runes, remember."

"You deserved the one on your penis for being such a jerk," Nico mumbled into Percy's warm chest.

Percy made a face and frowned down at Nico. "That's not funny. That one really hurt."

Nico smirked and grabbed Percy's crotch with his other hand, causing Percy's eyes to widen in surprise. "I can kiss it for you, if you want."

Percy swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "After we get home, remember?" He chuckled nervously.

Nico rolled his eyes and released Percy's crotch. "We need to get going. The others are waiting on us," Nico said.

Percy nodded his head. He grabbed his sword and strapped it to his waist before following Nico out of the tent. As they walked towards Percy's tent, the green-eyed lord grabbed Nico by the waist and forced him to stop. Nico quirked an eyebrow at him, but Percy just smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nico's. The shorter of the two sighed in contentment, resting his hands on Percy's chest.

Percy smiled as he pulled away. "That's better," he said. "Now that I got that out of the way, I'm ready to face the dragon lady."

Nico rolled his eyes as Percy continued towards the meeting tent.

Once inside, they found everyone arguing. "If you had just been there sooner, my father would still be alive!" Robert yelled at Gaea.

"We wouldn't have lost Tartarus," Zagereus added, slamming a fist down onto the table.

"If you don't point your accusing finger elsewhere, I'll burn the rest of your Hold to the ground!" Gaea shouted back.

"You're just trying to sneak your way onto the throne," Ares growled.

"I was just trying to help. I'd see my rightful throne in the hands of one of you fools, rather than see the kingdom destroyed by that necromancer."

"You seemed real helpful back in Olympus," Jason mumbled. "You destroyed my home."

"You mean my home," Gaea countered. "That throne was usurped from my family by your father."

"And rightfully so," Chiron butted in.

"Enough," Percy interjected.

Everyone frowned at him. "Percy, you can't be all right with this," Robert said.

Percy sighed. "If she hadn't shown up when she did, we might have lost," he reasoned.

"At least someone appreciates my help," Gaea scoffed, crossing her arms.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "That doesn't change anything between us. You killed my brother."

"You devastated our land," Nico added. "You destroyed three of our major cities with dragons, that aren't even rightfully yours."

Gaea glared at him. "How dare you?" Gaea demanded.

"They need to be killed so that they won't cause any further destruction," Robert stated.

Nico frowned. "No," he replied.

Percy frowned down at the younger boy. "No?" Percy asked.

"They need to be freed. They are the only known dragons left."

"And with good reason," Ares replied.

"You simply fear what you do not understand," Gaea countered.

"But they do not need to remain under her command," Nico grunted, glaring at the woman.

Percy's brow furrowed as he studied Nico for a moment. What was Nico doing? "I...do believe that the dragons need to be removed from Gaea's possession," Percy finally spoke.

"I will not hand them over," Gaea argued.

"But," Percy continued, glaring at the woman, "I do not know how I feel about releasing them into the wild."

"They won't harm anyone," Nico pleaded, pleading at Percy with his eyes.

Percy pursed his lips and sighed. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, all right? Can we all agree to that?" Everyone grunted and nodded. "Good. So, the undead have fallen back, but that's not good enough. The Wall is destroyed, so there won't be any way to keep them back anymore."

"Not that it would do any good," Zagereus said. "Minos would just destroy it again."

"Then we need to kill him," Jason supplied.

"But how?" Ares asked.

"Fire works," Nico said, glancing over at Gaea. "It at least works on the undead, so it might work on Minos as well."

Percy nodded. "It's our best shot," he said. He sighed and looked at Gaea. "Do you think you can handle this? My sword and those dragons are the only things that would be the most efficient on them."

Gaea placed her hands on the table, pursing her lips tightly. "We still need to locate him. Now that he knows dragons are in the battle, he'll be more reluctant to show himself. He will probably try and blend with his army," she supplied. "I brought my army. It can help you combat the undead legion."

Percy nodded. "He can use magic, so keep that in mind. You may not be safe in the skies."

Gaea nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

"And this temporary truce?" Ares asked. "How do we know she won't turn on us as soon as Minos and the undead are vanquished?"

Percy stared into Gaea's eyes with a challenging stare. "We don't, but we have more pressing matters to deal with. We need her," Percy replied.

"We need the dragons," Jason corrected.

Percy nodded once. "Yes, but I don't know how to give them commands. Do you?" Jason sighed and shook his head. "I saw that she could speak to them back at Olympus, so we do need her."

"How do we know she won't burn our troops during the fighting?" Zagereus asked.

"My troops will be down there as well," Gaea countered.

"I'm sure you value them so highly."

Percy rubbed his temple. "She can fly in first and the dragons can breathe their fire down upon them. After that, we can charge in and give Minos our best fight."

"At least we have a better chance at winning now," Nico mumbled.

"But don't think this means we are going to bow down to you and give you the throne," Robert grunted at Gaea.

"I would never dream of it," Gaea said, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Percy frowned at her. He didn't like this, but he had little choice. His lips pursed tightly as he nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Nico stared out at the snow covered land. He looked down when he felt someone's fingers brushing against his own. Percy smiled down at him before raising Nico's hand to his lips. "Everything will be fine," he assured Nico.<p>

Nico frowned and looked to the sky as the dragons took to the air. The dragons flew around the undead legion, creating a wall of fire to keep the undead from running away. The dragons circled back around and flew over the undead, breathing fire down upon their targets. Percy pulled out his sword and let out a fierce cry before charging forward. Nico pursed his lips and followed after his lover.

Everything happened so fast for Nico. It was like their army was a blur as they moved in and pushed against the undead legion. The dragons circled overhead, occasionally spraying fire down towards the back of Minos's army. Nico swung his left blade first, cutting across an enemy's chest before spinning and slicing off the head of another.

He brought his leg up and kicked a short White Walker in the side of the head. Nico spun around, hearing a growling sound, only to find an undead with a sword protruding from his belly. The undead was shoved to the ground. Percy stared back at Nico with a smile on his face. "You better hurry, I'm beating you," Percy teased him.

Nico glared at him before driving his blade into the neck of an attacking woman. "I'm not playing your stupid game," Nico huffed.

"But we haven't played it since we were little."

"You always won."

"Exactly, that's why I liked it," Percy replied.

"I hate you."

Percy slammed his shield into an undead before cleaving another's arm off. "You love me."

Nico slammed the butt of his right blade into the skull of a frail looking man. "Then you should let me win."

Percy frowned. "What fun is that?"

"You can sleep alone then," Nico countered.

Percy narrowed his eyes, driving his sword into a nearby enemy. "You wouldn't dare."

Nico raised an eyebrow as he ducked under a charging White Walker. "Wanna bet?"

Percy kicked an undead into three more before turning to glare at Nico. "That's not very fair," he huffed.

"Who says anything about fair? All is fair in love and war, my love," Nico replied, not even bothering to hide his smirk. "Besides, I finally have leverage over you."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll just deny you sex."

Nico froze and Percy had to slice off the head of an undead that meant to kill Nico. "You're bluffing," Nico said, gaping at Percy.

"Wanna bet?"

"You'd cave."

Percy shrugged before slamming his shield into a charging undead. "I suppose you'll find out."

Nico scowled at Percy before swinging his sword and decapitating a White Walker, imagining it was Percy's head. "This coming from the person who wouldn't allow me to sleep alone for the past few days," Nico shot back.

Percy grunted and shoved two undead back with his shield. "I was concerned that you might get frightened."

Nico's eyes darkened at Percy. He sent the bottom of his boot into Percy's ass. The young lord yelped and fell into a pile of dead White Walkers. "Whoops," Nico said innocently. "I guess I mistook you for one of them."

Percy glared at Nico as he stood up. "Fine, we won't play my game," he mumbled.

Nico rolled his eyes and pressed himself against Percy's back. The dragons roared overhead before circling over a particular area. "I think they found Minos," Nico informed Percy.

Percy raised his shield and turned his head to look. "I guess so."

Ice shot out from the horde of undead and flew up at the dragons. The dragons unleashed torrents of fire to melt the ice shards before turning their attack on the undead legion. Nico shivered as he felt a dip in temperature. The winds picked up and stung at Nico's face.

A large, jagged ball of ice flew from the ground and exploded in the sky, sending the dragons scattering. Ancalagon let out a loud roar as ice shards dug into his eyes. The giant black dragon opened his mouth, fire appearing within. As he fell from the sky, Ancalagon unleashed an endless stream of fire upon Minos and his army.

The giant dragon crashed into the earth, sending snow and bodies flying everywhere. Percy shoved his shield into Nico's hands and took off running, a look of determination in his eyes. "Percy, come back!" Nico tried to yell.

Nico's eyes widened and he raised the shield. Ancalagon slid across the ground. He watched in horror as Percy leapt through the oncoming debris and bodies, his sights set on one thing. It was then that Nico finally laid eyes on Percy's target. Minos.

The necromancer had a blue barrier around himself as everything flew past him. He didn't seem bothered by the giant dragon that was rolling towards him, though. Nico watched as ice slowly crept across Ancalagon's body. The other dragons roared and circled around, breathing more fire.

Ancalagon's body bounced and went into the air, just as Percy neared Minos. The necromancer turned around just in time to see Percy's blade make contact with his shield. Minos's eyes widened as the shield shattered. Ancalagon came crashing down with a thundering crash, sending snow flying everywhere.

Nico dropped the shield and stood up, his eyes blown wide with horror. Silence filled the air as he slowly moved forward. "Percy!" He yelled, but there was no answer.

* * *

><p>Percy's eyes blazed with determination as he slammed his shoulder into Minos. He gritted his teeth as his ears were subjected to a screech from Minos. The dragon landed where they had been standing just seconds before, though the wing remained above them.<p>

Percy sat up on top of Minos and raised his sword above his head. Quickly drawing it back down, he plunged the blade into the necromancer's heart. He growled and twisted the blade in Minos's chest. Cracks began to spread out from the wound.

The cracks traveled up to Minos's face and his eyes hollowed out. His screeching turned hollow as his skin turned to ice. A dark blue light emitted from within Minos before he exploded, reducing him to shards of ice. Percy was flung backwards, into the dead dragon.

His sword slid out of his hand as he slid down onto the ground, his body completely exhausted. His eyes slid over to his right, where he found the crushed body of Gaea. His eyes slid shut as a smile spread out onto his face.

He felt himself being shaken awake. As he opened his eyes, he received a swift punch to his jaw. His opened in surprise to stare up at an angry looking Nico. "What was that for?" Percy rasped out, clutching his cheek.

"For scaring me half to death!" Nico yelled, punching Percy again in the shoulder.

"Percy, you could have gotten killed," Robert sighed, kneeling down to look Percy over.

"I had to make sure Minos died," Percy replied.

"Well, I'd say you accomplished that," Jason said. "And it seems Gaea died as well."

"And the dragons?" Percy asked, trying to sit up. He winced and hissed under his breath.

"They flew off after you killed Minos," Chiron informed him. "We're not sure where they went, but they headed southeast."

Percy frowned. "Atlantis is southeast."

Nico slid his fingers into Percy's matted down hair. "I'm sure they aren't going to do anything," he assured the young lord.

Percy finally managed to sit up. "How do you know?"

Nico sighed. "Just trust me."

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"We need to eliminate those barbarians," Ares growled.

Nico helped Percy to his feet. Percy frowned as he stared around at the destroyed battlefield. "I think I've had enough death to last me a while," he said gently. "Get them some ships and offer them a way home. If they refuse, then you can kill them."

Ares nodded and marched off to gather some troops, presumably to talk to the barbarians. Percy sighed and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. "Now what?" Nico asked, staring up into Percy's green eyes.

Percy smiled and pressed his lips to Nico's. He pulled back and looked around at the others. "Let's go home."

_And the end! Not really, but I wish. Originally, there was going to be some smut, but I decided to wait until they got home. I figured that Percy would be hesitant about it, especially considering the last time they had sex before a battle. And besides, it makes for a more romantic feel if they wait until they are home. But, yeah, expect that next chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about the end result with how I wrote the battles. I'm not sure if I want to take them out behind the shed, but I'm not sure if I'm happy with them either. Oh well. If I don't update next Saturday, it's because I've gotten behind from being sick. That and I feel like the next chapter of Children is going to require a lot of work. Bye!_


	41. Chapter 41

_We'll make this quick. Sorry for the late update. I was sick for about a week, so I didn't write very much during that time. I'm still trying to recover into a decent sleeping habit, but am failing miserably. This is also why Children wasn't updated on Friday. This chapter felt so odd to write, as it is the final chapter before the epilogue. The final scene felt a little unreal. This was my first fanfic, and it's about to end. Part of me is both sad and happy about that. If I had started this later in my time on here, a lot would have been done differently. Character names and locations would definitely be different. On a different note, I had a huge plot hole last chapter, which nobody pointed out, if they noticed. I forgot to write into the story last chapter that the army of the undead fell dead when Minos died. I mention it in this chapter, but I feel stupid for forgetting it last chapter. That's about it, on with the chapter._

_Warning: **Smut! Sex! **That's about it. Maybe some language._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 41

Nico climbed off of Lupa as they entered the castle courtyard. He pulled off the cowl of his cloak and groaned. The temperature had picked back up, leaving everyone poorly dressed for their return journey. The doors of the castle opened up and people began coming outside. He stiffened slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"People are going to stare," Nico mumbled.

"So? Let them stare," Percy breathed into his ear. "I'm just giving you a hug."

Nico rolled his eyes and pried himself from Percy's arms. "A very affectionate hug."

Percy grinned at him. "I could always give you a kiss."

Nico smiled. "Best saved for the bedroom."

Percy hummed to himself. "I do believe I said we would go straight there."

Nico nodded and turned his head to watch as Annabeth approached. "Well, I think your sister would like a word with you," he reasoned.

Percy smiled and grabbed Nico's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Then I'll see you later? I need to stop by and see the triplets."

Nico smiled back. "Of course." Percy pulled him in for another hug as Annabeth came to a stop beside them. "Hello, Annabeth."

The girl smiled. "Hello, Nico. I see you two are doing well," she said. She gave Nico a serious look while Percy wasn't looking. "I believe Terminus wanted to see you. He said it was important."

Percy turned his head and frowned. "What about? He's never wanted to speak to Nico before," the Lord of Atlantis asked.

Annabeth shrugged, feigning ignorance. However, Nico saw she knew something. She caught the boy's eye one more time. Nico nodded, pulling away from Percy. "Well, I suppose I'll go see what he wants. You two can catch up."

Annabeth nodded. "I trust everything is over?" Percy's sister said.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Minos is dead, and with him died his army. And Gaea as well," he replied.

Nico slowly walked off. Lupa padded up beside him. _"Do you have any idea what this might be about?" _She asked.

Nico shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I honestly thought Terminus didn't like me."

As Nico walked towards the castle, his eyes drifted around at the different people being reunited with their loved ones. Zagereus was busy with Rachel, smiling as he pressed a hand to her growing belly. Jason and Thalia were talking with each other. Robert was hugging Charles, probably wanting to catch up with Arya's brother. Nico smiled as he passed by Frank and Leo. It was about time those two finally got a chance to talk to each other.

On their way home, they had sent out ravens to the other major families. Everyone would be on their way to Atlantis by now. Nico's smile faltered. He knew what it was for. It was for Percy's coronation and to talk about rebuilding the kingdom. And while Nico didn't love the idea, he knew Percy would make a great king, even if the green-eyed lord didn't want the job.

Nico stopped in front of the library door. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He found Terminus busying himself with tidying up the library. The man looked over his shoulder to stare at Nico for a brief moment before going back to his task. Nico arched an eyebrow as he walked further into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Nico asked.

The man turned around and pursed his lips at Nico. "I did," he said simply.

Nico arched an eyebrow as he ran his hand along one of the tables. "May I ask what it is about?"

"I think you know why."

Nico felt a chill run down his back, but he managed to keep his composure. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid I don't," he replied, holding Terminus's gaze.

Terminus grunted and went back to shelving books. "Careful where you lie, boy. This isn't your god's domain."

Nico's eyes darkened. "What do you want?" He asked.

"It isn't what _I_ want. It's what you want."

Nico shrugged and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Terminus stared at Nico from the corner of his eye. "We both know what you did. But we both also know that you were fortunate enough to have some of those dragons live. Therefore, I won't feel inclined to mention what really happened to Kinzie."

Nico's lips tilted down. "Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in this?"

Terminus smirked at Nico. "But, it would be in your best interest to...make young Perseus as happy as possible," the man answered.

Nico shrugged again. "I thought I was."

"Just make sure he stays happy. And you will also want to keep an eye on those children of his. For, if anything were to happen to them, you would end up losing your precious lord." The man smiled before going back to his task.

Nico's eyes narrowed at the man's back. "Is that a threat?" He growled.

Terminus shook his head, not bothering to look at Nico. "Not at all. I have no intention of harming those children. I was merely stating that they need to be looked after. After all, it was you that robbed them of their mother."

Nico let out a long breath. "And I thought that you didn't like her."

Terminus placed another book on the shelf before turning to Nico. "Oh I didn't. I just want what is best for Perseus and his children. And right now, that appears to be you." His eyes flickered over to Lupa. "I'll even be more accepting of your pet roaming the castle, so long as you keep your end of this bargain."

Nico arched an eyebrow and began pacing around the table. "So, let me get this straight. All I have to do is make Percy happy, and you won't inform him about Kinzie's death?" He asked curiously.

The man nodded his head. "That is all I ask."

Nico chuckled a little bit before shrugging. "Sounds easy enough."

Terminus arched an eyebrow before nodding his head. "Then I suppose we have an agreement."

Nico nodded back. "I suppose we do."

* * *

><p>Percy smiled and kissed the heads of both Aedan and Poseidon. "They've gotten big while we've been away," he chuckled. He turned around to stare at Nico, who was lying on his stomach on the bed. The brown-eyed young man tore his eyes away from Lucius, who was propped up against Lupa and nodded. Percy rolled his eyes. "You can hold him, you know."<p>

Nico frowned and looked back at Lucius before wiggling the baby's foot. "I don't want to drop him," the shorter young man mumbled.

Percy chuckled. "You won't drop him. But I am glad you're concerned for their wellbeing."

Nico hummed as he continued to entertain the baby in front of him. Percy carefully sat down on the bed and laid back to rest his head on Nico's back, letting the two babies in his arms rest against his chest. There was a knock at the door, which caused both young men to groan.

"Come in," Percy called.

The door slowly opened and Annabeth walked inside. "Don't you two look cozy," she said, raising an eyebrow. Percy glared at her. "Anyways, I came to inform you that Dionysus arrived a little while ago."

Percy frowned, his brow furrowing. "Why?"

"Since we will, apparently, be moving the capital here, he has decided to move here as well. We've already had Iris move, so it's not that surprising."

Percy grunted. "I guess. Still, I don't like it."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's only because you know you're about to become king," his lover grunted.

"That may be, but still."

Both Annabeth and Nico rolled their eyes. "The babies should also get some sleep," Annabeth continued.

Percy nodded and stood up. He carefully leaned down to kiss Nico on top of his head. "I'll be right back," he whispered. Nico nodded back at him.

Annabeth walked over and scooped up Lucius, kissing the baby's cheek. The two siblings walked out of the room and stepped next door to where the triplet's nursery was. "I suspect that the rest of the families will start arriving soon," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded as he handed Poseidon and Aedan over to two of the three wet nurses in the room. "I suppose."

Annabeth handed the baby she carried over to the final wet nurse before frowning at Percy. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," Percy mumbled. "But I don't really have a choice."

Annabeth smiled and straightened out her brother's shirt. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, you have a lot of people here to help you."

"That's true." He smiled and kissed each of his children on top of their heads. The siblings walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. "I think this first year will be the worst, though. There's just so much to be redone. Tartarus, Marcarth, Whiterun, and Olympus all need to be rebuilt. Several of the Holds will need to replenish their armies. Families will need to restart their lives in their old homes."

"I think some will want to stay here."

Percy sighed. "I know, but we can't keep them all here. They need to go back home." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really looking forward to the first council meeting."

Annabeth nodded. "Why don't you just have it tomorrow and get it over with?"

Percy shook his head. "Robert says he wants his mother to become Lady of Alagaesia."

Annabeth nodded again. "I think Athena would be a good choice," she agreed.

Percy hummed as he headed back to his room. "Can you request that we have the meeting in the throne room? We'll have more space that way."

Annabeth smiled and nodded before walking off. Percy let out a long breath before opening the door to his room. He frowned when he found Nico missing. He was about to go looking for the young man when he felt a pair of hands slip under the back of his shirt and rub over his back.

Percy smiled and hummed to himself. "And where did you go off to?" Percy asked.

Nico chuckled behind him. "I needed to take Lupa to my room."

Percy turned around and pulled Nico into a hug, shutting the door behind them. "Good. I don't want her seeing what I'm going to do to you."

Nico smiled and leaned up to press his lips against Percy's. Percy chuckled against Nico's lips as he heard the shorter young man lock the door. He lifted Nico up and the brown-eyed young man wrapped his legs around Percy's waist. He carefully walked over and deposited Nico on the bed before crawling on top of his lover.

Nico's eyes briefly flashed yellow as he spread his legs to accommodate Percy. Percy smirked and pressed a kiss to Nico's lips. "No holding back this time," he growled.

Nico chuckled. "So you do remember our talk." He slid his hands under Percy's shirt and raked his fingers over Percy's abs. "Well, since you do have those runes, I suppose I can accommodate your request."

Nico's hands worked to remove Percy's shirt, while Percy quickly rid Nico of his pants. After they were both free of their clothes, Nico rolled them over and began attacking Percy's neck. The green-eyed lord moaned as he felt Nico sink his teeth into Percy's neck. Percy yanked on Nico's hair and smashed their lips together before rolling them again.

"I've missed this," Nico whispered as Percy kissed his chest.

Percy pulled back and stared down into Nico's eyes. "I've missed you."

Nico smiled and ran his fingers through Percy's hair. He cupped Percy's face and pulled the tan young man down for a long kiss. Percy slid his tongue along Nico's lips, asking for entrance. Nico tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth, allowing Percy to ravish him with his tongue.

Percy's hand traveled down Nico's body, re-familiarizing himself with his lover's body. His hand slid between Nico's legs. Nico's eyes shot open and his head fell back as Percy pressed a finger against his entrance. "Use oil if you're going to do that," Nico hissed.

Percy chuckled and pulled away from Nico to grab a bottle of oil. He had to climb over Nico to get the object, which left his lower half directly in front of Nico's face. His hand was about to grab the bottle, when Nico wrapped his lips around Percy's shaft. Percy froze, tossing his head back in a moan.

Percy moved his hips forward, sliding more of himself into Nico's mouth. He smirked and grabbed the oil. Nico grabbed his hips to keep him in place. Percy bit down on his lip and pressed a hand to the back of Nico's head.

Finally, Nico released Percy's member from his mouth. He pulled back with a wink. Percy leaned down for a quick kiss before move down to work on Nico's lower half. He spread Nico's legs and began sucking on the pale young man's upper thigh. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers in oil, while Nico let out several strings of moans.

The Lord of Atlantis slid in the first finger, which made Nico gasp. Percy licked along the underside of Nico's shaft. He used his free hand to grab a hold of the member and slide it into his mouth. Nico tossed his head back and gasped, while Percy kept moving his finger around inside of him. Percy smirked when Nico's hips shot off of the bed.

He quickly added a second finger and kept bobbing his head on Nico's arousal. Nico's hands traveled down to press against the back of Percy's head. He smirked and pulled away, which only made Nico whine. Percy moved up so that he could kiss his lover. "Now we get to the really fun part," he said with a wink.

Nico smiled and watched as Percy coated his member in oil. "Ready?" Percy asked. He leaned down and pecked Nico's lips.

Nico nodded his head. He grabbed Percy's arms as the taller young man inserted his member into Nico's entrance. Nico locked his legs around Percy's waist to keep him still. Percy smiled down at Nico and brushed some of the young man's hair out of his eyes.

Nico finally loosened his death grip on Percy's waist. The green-eyed lord kissed Nico's leg before placing them on his shoulders. He slowly pulled out of Nico before sliding back in. Nico's hands found their way to Percy's back as the young lord continued to move inside of his lover.

As Percy slowly started to pick up his pace, Nico raked his nails down Percy's back. The green-eyed young man let out a moan as he slammed a little harshly into the smaller young man. Nico gasped and his toes curled. Percy smirked and sucked on Nico's neck. Nico's eyes flashed yellow right before he growled and flipped them over.

Percy's eyes widened as his hands were pinned above his head. "This is kind of hot," Percy moaned out, thrusting up into his lover.

Nico chuckled as he took Percy's bottom lip into his mouth and began sucking on it. Percy's eyes shut as Nico raked his nails down his chest. The brown-eyed young man moved his head and began biting on Percy's neck. Percy gasped and broke his hands free to place them on Nico's waist.

The Lord of Atlantis repositioned them so he sat against his headboard and Nico sat in his lap. Nico cupped Percy's face and pressed their lips together as Percy continued to thrust Nico down onto his arousal. Percy's eyes darkened with lust as he pulled back to find Nico's yellow eyes staring back at him. It was very arousing to have the young man stare at him in that predatory way.

Nico pulled on Percy's hair, forcing the green-eyed lord to tilt his head to the side. This gave Nico plenty of access to Percy's neck, which he wasted no time in taking advantage of. Percy's mouth fell open as Nico bit down rather harshly on his neck. His nails sank into Nico's back as he slammed his lover down onto his erection.

Percy forced Nico onto his back, earning a growl from the pale young man. Percy grinned down at Nico as he slammed his hips into Nico. Percy began pistoning in and out of Nico. Sweat began to appear on both of their bodies, while their moans began to grow louder. Percy hissed when Nico began clawing at his back.

Nico out a continuous string of moans as Percy repeatedly struck his prostate. Percy felt Nico tighten around him. He moaned and leaned down to capture Nico's lips. Nico gasped into the kiss as Percy continued to slam into him. His eyes screwed shut as he released himself between himself and Percy. Percy moaned and continued to slam his hips into Nico until, he too, released himself into Nico.

The taller of the two collapsed on his lover's chest. They both panted heavily as they lay there on their bed. Nico smiled and ran his fingers through Percy's hair. "Completely worth the wait," he sighed.

Percy chuckled and rolled off of Nico. "I have to agree with you on that." He got off the bed and grabbed a cloth to clean themselves up with.

After they were done, they climbed under the covers and Nico laid his head on Percy's chest. Percy hummed to himself as he placed a hand around Nico's waist. Nico leaned up and pressed a kiss to Percy's lips. The Lord of Atlantis smiled and cupped Nico's cheek, holding the other in place.

"I love you," Percy said.

Nico smiled and laid his head back down on Percy's chest. "I love you, too," he yawned.

Percy played with Nico's hair as the pale young man slowly fell asleep. He sighed and closed his own eyes. In a few days, he would probably be sitting on the throne. He was still nervous about the task, but Annabeth was right, he had people to help him. With that thought, Percy drifted off into his own sleep.

* * *

><p>Robert smiled as he watched his mother and Apollo get out of their carriage. Apollo quickly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the taller blond's neck. "I missed you," he whispered before pressing a quick kiss to Robert's lips. "And I was worried."<p>

Athena sighed. "That is an understatement," the woman said.

Robert chuckled and kissed Apollo's forehead. "I missed you, too," he whispered. He moved on to hug his mother. "Mother, I'm sorry."

Athena pursed her lips and nodded her lips. "There was nothing you could do. I'm just thankful that neither of them had to turn into one of those wretched creatures."

Robert nodded his head, his lips a thin line. His eyes darted over to Arya, as the girl ran up to hug Leo and Charles. He turned back to Apollo. "You should take Artemis to see your siblings."

Apollo nodded his head. Robert could tell that he didn't want to leave his side, but Robert also needed to speak with his mother. "Come find me when you're done," Apollo whispered before kissing Robert again.

Robert nodded and watched as his lover walked off to fetch his sister. "The others have already arrived," Robert informed his mother.

Athena nodded her head. "Has there been a council meeting?" She asked.

The blond shook his head. "No. I asked Percy to wait for your arrival." He stared at his mother. "I thought this would be for the best. You being Lady of Alagaesia, I mean."

Athena took in a deep breath. "Well, I did do a lot of running our Hold, even when your father was alive." She patted her son's cheek. "And I know you don't want the title. Although, I feel it is for selfish reasons."

Robert gave his mother a timid smile. "Maybe just a little bit." He hugged his mother. "But you're all right?"

Athena took a moment before nodding. "I'll be fine."

Robert took in a deep breath. "I assume you left Uriel at home?" He asked.

His mother nodded. The two slowly walked up into the castle. It had been relatively quiet over the past few days. But then again, after fighting two wars, it would be expected. Percy and Nico had stayed relatively attached to the other, containing themselves to Percy's room whenever they could. Zagereus and Rachel were preparing for the baby that would be arriving over the next few months. Well, Zagereus tried to help, but his sisters usually did everything for him.

Jason had spent some time with Percy, discussing the capital being moved. Thalia and Jason had spent several days talking, over what Robert assumed were marriage proposals. Frank and Leo had been spending a lot of time together, although Frank did his best to do so out of his father's eye. Although, unbeknownst to Frank, Robert knew that Ares had already found out, but was just remaining quiet on the issue.

Piper had already began talking to Jason about their marriage. The blond had let out a loud groan, but that had mostly been because he had just gotten back when the girl brought up the topic of discussion. And Robert? He had just been trying to relax and find a quiet place to do just that. Ever since their return, the castle had been a little hectic. Both Iris and Dionysus had begun preparing the throne room for the coronation that everyone knew was going to happen.

"But you will still be living at home, correct?" Athena asked.

Robert smiled. "Yes, mother. And I'm going to talk to Apollo about that later tonight." He pursed his lips. "Besides, I don't think he really wants to go back to Olympus, not after everything that has happened."

Athena sighed and nodded her head. "I imagine not. The boy did lose a lot of his family there."

Robert gave his mother a small smile and gestured towards the throne room. "I suppose we should get ready for the council meeting."

* * *

><p>Percy pushed open the doors of the throne room. He, Annabeth, and Nico walked inside, where everyone else had already seated themselves at a large table in the middle of the room. Dionysus stood up, and Percy could already feel a groan coming on.<p>

"All rise for his majesty-" Dionysus began.

"I'm not king yet," Percy grumbled, seating himself in the center of the table. Several people began to snicker. Percy let out a sigh. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Want to get back to your bedchambers?" Leo joked.

Percy arched an eyebrow as he eyed some parchment in front of him. "However, my first act as king may be to throw Leo in the dungeon."

Leo quickly shut his mouth and sat up straight in his chair. Jason chuckled. "I think we should begin with the capital," the blond suggested.

Percy and the other lords nodded. "Jason and I already talked it over, and we both agreed to move it here. You know, since I apparently have no choice in becoming king," the green-eyed lord sighed.

Chiron hummed in agreement. "A good idea. Plus it's better defended, with both runes and position," the man agreed.

"And our destroyed homes?" Charles asked.

Percy sighed and nodded. "I'll make sure monies to rebuild are set aside. Those of us that didn't suffer any real damage can help supply food, labor, and anything else that might be needed," the Lord of Atlantis said.

"Tartarus wasn't damaged that badly, so it won't take long to rebuild," Zagereus added.

"And the barbarians?" Athena inquired. "What of them?"

"Gone," Ares replied. "We made sure they wouldn't be sticking around."

Percy tapped a finger on the table. "Regardless, we'll send some troops down with Charles to make sure they can reclaim their home," he stated.

"We also have the matter of titles," Dionysus pointed out.

Percy nodded. "Jason will obviously become Lord of Olympus, now that it is just a major city. Athena will step up to become Lady of Alagaesia. Charles will reclaim his title as Lord of Whiterun. And, finally, Connor will take over as head of his family in Marcarth."

Percy glanced over at the boy. Connor was only thirteen. He thought it was bad enough on him with what he was getting at his young age, but the brunet had just grown into his teen years, and was already a lord and the head of his family. He pursed his lips. He would need to make sure Connor was looked after as he ruled, at least until the boy was a little older.

"And the north?" Robert asked, lacing his hands together.

"There are a lot of dead bodies," Chiron agreed.

"We'll burn them," Percy stated, focusing his attention on a spot on the table.

"That's a lot."

"Make a lot of pyres, giant ones. Do what we must."

Ares grunted. "And the Wall?" The Lord of Sparta asked.

Zagereus glanced down at Ares. "There's no need for it anymore. Neither will we need to rebuild the Night's Watch. The undead threat is over," he replied.

"We will need to discuss marriages. Now that our families have taken such large hits, we will need to replenish," the Lord of Solitude pointed out.

Percy nodded his head, letting out a small sigh. "We can discuss it at a later date."

Dionysus cleared his throat. "Not to impose, but, as king, it might be a good idea for you to-" He began, but cut himself off from a glare from Percy.

"I'm not getting remarried," Percy growled.

Annabeth sighed. "He has three boys. It isn't a pressing matter," she stated.

Zagereus rubbed his temple, letting out a low growl. "We have more important things to be discussing," the young man pointed out. "I think everyone here can agree that we don't feel the need for Percy to get remarried." He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"What about the dragons?" Ares asked. "We've gotten reports that they have taken up residence in the mountains west of here."

Percy blew out a breath. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"Should we drive them out?" Jason asked, glancing at Percy.

"Why not just slay them?" Charles grunted. "They destroyed our homes."

Nico frowned. "They were only doing what Gaea made them do," the brown-eyed young man retorted. "Just leave them alone. If they don't bother anyone, then we have no reason to disturb them."

Percy turned his head and arched an eyebrow at his lover. Nico caught his eye and gave Percy a look that clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it. Percy sighed. "I agree, we should leave them alone. At least for now."

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming," Charles said sarcastically.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I'm only doing what I think is best. Besides, it's in my Hold, so it is under **my** jurisdiction."

Charles let out a heavy sigh. "Very well," he relented.

Nico smiled at Percy and the green-eyed young lord squeezed his lover's hand under the table. "Is there any other order of business that needs tending to?" He asked. When no one spoke up, he stood up. "Very well, then I believe we can adjourn."

* * *

><p>Nico worked on fastening Percy's cape around his neck, while the young man in front of him busied himself with feeling up Nico's ass. "I'm sure everyone would love to see what you're doing right now," Nico said, a smile drifting onto his face.<p>

"They aren't allowed to watch," Percy said, leaning into capture Nico's lips.

Nico sighed into it, but pulled away after a few seconds. "Stop distracting me. I need to get this finished."

Percy chuckled. "Are you sure? We could always go back to bed."

Nico hesitated for a moment before finishing with Percy's cape. He took a step back and admired his lover. He smiled up at Percy. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you," Percy said, beaming back at Nico.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Percy admitted.

Nico smiled and kissed Percy on his cheek. "You'll be fine. I think you'll make a great king."

Percy gave Nico a lopsided smile. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because you care about other people above yourself. And I know you'll pass on that trait to your children so that this kingdom has a chance at a just ruler for generations to come," Nico answered, pulling Percy down for another kiss. "Now then, I need to go so that I can watch you become the next king."

Percy smiled and pecked Nico's lips again. "Wish me luck?"

Nico smiled as he walked out the door. "You don't need luck, Percy. You never did."

Percy smiled back at him as he closed the door. Nico took a deep breath before heading towards the throne room. He walked in the side door, taking a second to marvel at the decorated room. Flowers and vines hung all around the room. The crown sat on the throne, while Dionysus and Iris stood on either side of it. A deep blue carpet with gold trimming led from the main door to the throne.

Nico took his place in between Zagereus and Bianca. The throne room was filled to the brim with people from all over the kingdom. Nico's heart pounded in his chest as he stood there waiting. He knew Percy was probably feeling just as nervous. Nico wondered what the future would hold for not only them, but the kingdom as well. He hadn't been lying when he told Percy he'd make a good king. He knew the young man would, without a shadow of a doubt.

The main doors were opened to reveal Percy. The young man walked down the aisle, doing his best to hide his nervousness. Everyone bowed their heads towards the young man. He smiled at a few people along the way, including Nico. The brown-eyed young man smiled back before Percy finished walking up to the throne. Iris stepped forward and Percy kneeled down in front of the throne. Dionysus picked up the crown and held it.

"Will you solemnly and swear to govern the peoples of Westeros according to their respective laws and customs? To not besmirch any one creed for any other? And to uphold justice for all peoples, regarless of hold or faith?" Iris began, staring down at Percy intently.

Percy stared ahead, keeping his eyes on the throne. "I solemnly swear so to do," he said.

"Will you, to the extent of your power, execute all your judgments with justice and mercy?"

"I shall."

Iris slowly took the crown from Dionysus and held it over Percy's head. "Then by the sacred power vested in me by the Goddess of Gods, I crown you Perseus the First, King of Westeros."

Iris slowly lowered the golden crown onto Percy's head. Percy rose to his feet and faced the crowd, his face solemn. "Long live the king!" Dionysus began shouting.

The entire throne room quickly filled with the same chant. Percy stared out at everyone, and his eyes eventually landed on Nico. Nico smiled up at him and began chanting himself.

"Long live the king."

_I suppose it was short, but oh well. So, this is pretty much the end. The next chapter will be the epilogue. It will take place around two or three years after this chapter, so the triplets will be up and running around. Anyways, you got your smut. There might be one more next chapter, depending on how I feel. It's just that I've written so much lately. I actually refused to write it for a chapter of one of my fics. I just left it at being implied. But I am not a smut author. I write it when it goes into the plot, but that's about it. It does get exhausting to write, at least for me. It's like a battle scene, but for the bedroom. So basically the same thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you guys on Friday, if you read Children._


	42. Chapter 42

_So, this is late, but early. It should have been posted last week, but I got behind. And it's early this week, because I'm not done with Shadows, and I'm ready to end this. Just a little under two months from now would have been the year mark. A year since I started. I suppose this one feels different, coming to an end, than the others did. But, since I brought up posting a moment ago, I'll share some news._

_If you've checked my profile, you might have noticed that my posting schedule is now gone. That is because I am getting rid of it. I'm sick of feeling like a prisoner to it. I don't like feeling bad if I miss a posting day. I feel like I let you all down, and I don't like feeling like that. I'm not saying I'm quitting or becoming infrequent, I just need something different. I feel like if I take a day or two off to take a break from writing that I fall behind and suffer for it. I don't like feeling bound like that. I'm still going to post, though, and I might end up updating something once a week. But, I will probably say that, starting off, it might be a little slow. I was just getting to a point where I was getting sick of writing so much, so fast._

_Now, I'm still going to post, regardless of reviews, but the more reviews I get, the faster chapters will come. I think that is also part of it. Maybe I didn't feel appreciated enough. I was, like, the only author in the fandom that kept a relatively constant schedule. Speaking of reviews, I posted the next chapter of Dreams of Power. There was an issue when I first posted it, where it wouldn't let anyone see it. But, going back to my schedule. My reviews have seemed to drop a bit, mainly in Dreams and Children, and I feel like I might be doing something wrong. So, I'd like to spend more time perfecting each chapter, and I can't do that with a schedule. But, this also means that I'll have more time to write other stuff. So, while I won't have a schedule anymore, you can probably expect two or three more stories from me in the near future. But that's enough about all of that. If you have any other questions, feel free to PM me._

_Warning: Not a thing. Maybe some language, but I don't think so. Other than that, nothing._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Beta'd by Bragi_

Chapter 42

"Daddy!"

Nico groaned and rolled onto his stomach, letting his hand hang off the side of the bed. He heard Percy shift beside him and Lupa begin to wag her tail. He attempted to close his eyes and ignore the child's voice he had just heard.

"Daddy!" Came a second yell from a different child.

Percy sighed and rolled onto his side, draping an arm over Nico. "Nico, children," he mumbled sleepily.

Nico cracked an eye open. "They're your children, not mine," the brown-eyed young man reasoned. "Besides, they said daddy, which means you."

Nico let out a sigh as the door creaked open. Lupa perked up on the bed, her tail smacking Nico's foot each time it wagged. It grew quiet after that, which only made Nico grow suspicious. What were they up to now?

He didn't have to wait long, as three small figures jumped onto the bed, landing on top of the two sleeping adults in the bed. "Daddy!" Poseidon whined. "Wake up!"

"Daddy had a long night," Percy said groggily.

Nico snorted, earning a glare from Percy. He smiled innocently at his lover before closing his eyes. Four years had passed since Percy had become king, and in the last year or two, this had become a semi-regular occurrence. And while Nico didn't mind the triplets, he was by no means a morning person.

He felt a small form climbing on top of him. "Yes, Aedan?" He mumbled.

"Uncle Nico, you need to wake up," the eldest triplet whined from above him.

Nico groaned as another figure actually jumped on him. He cracked an eye open to glare at Lucius, the troublemaker of the three. "Yeah, dad, the others are going to be waiting for you and Nico to start the meeting," the middle child added.

Nico sighed. Lucius worried Nico sometimes. While he did have his father's looks, and a lot of his characteristics, Nico worried that the child might have some of his mother in him. He was also the only triplet not to address Nico as "Uncle Nico".

Percy sighed and sat up in the bed, letting Poseidon plop down in his lap. "All right, all right," the king said. He placed his hand on top of Nico's head, brushing the young man's bangs out of his eyes. "You coming?"

"In a minute," Nico mumbled before letting out a yawn.

Percy nodded and began to climb out of bed. "You want to watch the kids?"

Nico's eyes shot open, giving Percy a look of horror. The triplets giggled and smiled mischievously at the brown-eyed young man. "What did I do to you?"

Percy chuckled. "I just need to get cleaned up really fast. Can you please watch them for a moment?" He leaned down to whisper in Nico's ear. "I'll make it up to you later." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Nico's mouth.

"Ew!" The triplets chimed.

Nico rolled his eyes and Percy laughed. "Behave yourselves while I'm gone, you three," the green-eyed young man instructed, patting them each on the head.

Percy smiled at Nico before stepping through the door to their private bath. As soon as Percy was out the door, the triplets piled on top of Nico. Nico let out a sigh and buried his face into his pillow. "Uncle Nico, get up. We're bored," Poseidon whined, bouncing on the young man's back.

"Let me sleep," Nico pleaded into his pillow.

"But your brother is here," Lucius added, jumping rather harshly on Nico's butt. Nico winced.

"Yeah, and Aedan needs to see his lady," Poseidon giggled.

Aedan scowled at his brother. "That's gross," the eldest triplet said, sticking out his tongue.

Nico sighed and sat up, knocking the triplets off of him. They giggled and rolled around on the large bed. "I'm sure you'll come around to the idea of marrying Melinoe when you're older, Aedan," he reasoned.

"Nu-uh. Girls are gross."

Nico arched an eyebrow. He actually agreed with the child on that one. "Leave your brother alone. You're all going to get married one day."

Lucius and Poseidon made faces. "No way, dad loves us too much. He's punishing Aedan for being the eldest," Poseidon huffed.

Nico chuckled and climbed out of bed. "I'm afraid it's true, you're all going to be expected to get married. I think your father is talking to Jason about marrying you to Enyo, Lucius."

Lucius made a face of horror. "No!" He cried.

Nico sighed. "You'll be fine...or you should be."

The door creaked open and in walked Annabeth. The triplets perked up and moved to the foot of the bed. "Good morning, boys," Annabeth greeted them.

"Good morning, Auntie Annabeth," they chimed together.

She smiled and turned to Nico. "Where's Percy?"

"He went to get freshened up before the meeting," Nico informed her.

Annabeth nodded. "Would you like me to watch them so you can do the same?"

Nico glanced down at the triplets. Well, considering how little he and Percy get to spend time alone together, due to ruling the kingdom and raising the children, Nico figured it would be a good idea to take her up on the offer. "Are you sure you don't mind?" He finally asked.

Annabeth smiled and ran a hand through Lucius's hair. "It's fine. Besides, I don't get to see them that much, now that I live in Marcarth."

"Can Lupa stay?" Aedan asked, wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck.

Lupa looked up and grunted. _"Don't you dare,"_ she said to Nico.

Nico smirked at her. "Of course, Aedan," he replied. Lupa growled at him before being tackled by the triplets.

Annabeth chuckled and rounded them up, leading them and Lupa out of the room. Nico smiled before turning around and easing the door open to the bath. He peered inside and found Percy relaxing in their tub. He crept over and stood behind Percy, leaning down to wrap his arms around Percy.

Percy hummed to acknowledge Nico's presence. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered.

Nico smiled. "Annabeth took the kids for me."

Percy turned his head to press a kiss to Nico's lips. "Then how about you join me?"

Nico chuckled as he stripped himself. "We can't be too long. We have a meeting to attend to."

Percy frowned and pulled Nico into the tub. "Don't ruin the moment."

Nico shifted around in the tub until he sat between Percy's legs with his back pressed to Percy's chest. Nico smiled as Percy wrapped his arms around him. He ran his fingertips over Percy's palm. "I think my brother wants to talk to you," Nico voiced.

Percy hummed as he nuzzled against Nico's head. "The arranged marriage?"

Nico shrugged. "Probably."

Percy sighed. "I don't like how everyone is trying to get their daughters married to my children."

Nico smiled. "That's what you get for being king."

"Yes, because I had a choice in the matter," Percy grumbled.

Nico smiled and kissed Percy's cheek. "It'll be fine. You've got two figured out. And you don't have to stress over it right now. They are only four years old."

Percy nodded and kissed Nico. "That's true." He began kissing and sucking on Nico's neck, causing the younger male to moan.

"Percy," Nico moaned out, "if you don't stop, we're not going to make it to the meeting."

Percy smiled against Nico's neck. "I'm fine with that. It's for a good cause."

Nico rolled his eyes and let Percy continue his activities.

* * *

><p>Nico followed Percy into the council room, doing his best not to limp. His face was slightly red, worried that people would notice. Although, considering they were running a little behind, everyone probably knew, or at least suspected, what they had been doing.<p>

Robert had come to the meeting in place of his mother. He had brought his younger brother, Uriel, with him, so that Thalia could see Jason. When Uriel had turned sixteen, Jason had arranged for Thalia to marry Athena's youngest son. And, while Apollo was also somewhere in the castle, neither of them were currently at the meeting. If Nico had to guess, Apollo was probably off seeing to Brom, who had taking a shining to the curly haired blond.

Eros had come in the place of Ares, also so that Macaria could see her family. Nico didn't mind. He actually preferred it. It also meant he got to see his niece and nephews. Since the war, they had conceived another son, bringing the count up to three.

Connor was also there, and the young lord had now become a young man of seventeen. Percy had arranged for the boy to marry Annabeth shortly after his sixteenth birthday, primarily so that his sister could help Connor look after his Hold. He wasn't sure the two were in love, but Connor seemed to appreciate the help he got. Primarily because Annabeth ran things from the shadows.

Nico smiled as he locked eyes with his brother. Zagereus and Rachel had had a healthy baby boy shortly after the war ended. They had named him Pluto, and he seemed to be growing fairly close to the triplets. Two years ago, Zagereus and Rachel had conceived a second child, a daughter. And in the past year, Percy and Zagereus had been discussing marrying Aedan and Melinoe when they got older.

Nico sat down next to Percy at the table. "I take it the Hand was busy _helping _the king?" Charles said with an amused smile.

Nico's cheeks darkened. Percy coughed and looked away. "Shall we get on with our business?" He asked.

"I thought that's why you were late," Robert chuckled.

Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'd really like to move on."

"And I'd rather not hear about my brother's sex life," Zagereus mumbled, sitting back in his chair.

Percy gestured around the table. "Someone start us off. What do we need to discuss?"

Dionysus cleared his throat. "I'd just like to start us off by saying that things have been rather well for the kingdom in the past four years," the spymaster stated.

Jason nodded. "It's true. Trade has been up since you took the throne, Percy," the blond added.

"And we have all of the main cities operational again," Zagereus agreed.

Percy pursed his lips. "But Marcarth and Olympus aren't fully rebuilt yet," the king sighed.

"But they will be with another year of reconstruction," Nico assured his lover.

Percy scrunched his lips and nodded his head. "I suppose that's true." He glanced down at Eros. "What of the barbarians?"

Eros sat up in his chair. "Still staying where they are at," the eldest La Rue stated.

Percy sighed. "No, I meant what your father spoke to me about the last time I saw him."

"He wanted to push into their land, didn't he?" Chiron asked. Percy nodded.

"It's a good idea," Eros began.

Zagereus blew out a breath. "But we're still rebuilding," the Lord of Tartarus argued.

Percy tapped his finger on the table, craning his neck to the side. "Well, I do agree with Zagereus about that, but I do think Ares has a point."

Eros nodded. "It could provide a lot more land," he said.

"I wouldn't worry about the land," spoke Connor. "We have plenty. We suffered a lot of casualties in the war. I mean, I do think it's a good idea, but for different reasons." The Lord of Marcarth shrugged. "It would provide a lot more possibilities for trade."

"Possibly give people a new start, if they want it," Charles agreed, nodding his head.

Nico frowned. "It would mean another war," he pointed out.

Chiron stroked his beard. "Not a very bloody one. With a united army, we would have little to fear from unorganized barbarian tribes, even if we are still recovering from our last war."

Percy rested his cheek on his fist. "It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want a lot of losses on my hands. I say give it another year or two, and then we can bring the issue up again," the king mumbled. "Nico is right, we shouldn't go jumping into another war. And like Zagereus said, we are still recovering from our last one."

Robert shrugged. "It's not like they are going anywhere," the blond agreed. "They aren't likely to try invading us again. They were already relatively small compared to even one Hold's army, but now that we sent them back to their homeland, it would take them a long time to recover from their losses."

Percy hummed his agreement. "Anyways, let's move on. How are we on trade? Alagaesia, Sparta, Atlantis, and Solitude have been doing a lot of trading to help keep everyone on their feet. Does that need to increase, decrease, or stay the same?"

Zagereus sighed and rested his chin on his palm. "We're better since the reconstructions have been completed. I think we can decrease to our normal trading, prior to the civil war," Nico's brother stated. Percy nodded.

"Olympus is doing better as well, now that we are functioning again," Jason said. "But, I think I'd like to keep our trading where we're at, at least until we finish rebuilding."

Percy nodded again. "That's fine with me," he replied.

Connor fidgeted slightly in his chair. "Could Marcarth get a slight increase? The rebuilding process is taking a lot of effort."

Percy smiled. "Of course. Annabeth actually spoke to me about it last night." He nodded his head. "It's not a problem at all."

The Lord of Marcarth smiled and nodded back. "Thanks, Percy."

Percy smiled before turning his attention to Charles. "And Whiterun?"

Charles shrugged. "We're doing better. Since Gaea used our city as a base, our Hold wasn't damaged that severely," the lord answered.

Percy nodded and fiddled with the ring on his finger. Nico glanced down when he felt the king's leg brush up against his under the table. "Any other business?" Percy asked. He ignored the looks that Nico gave him and continued to rub his leg against Nico's.

"How about the dragons?" Jason inquired.

Percy shrugged. "Still in their mountains, not bothering anyone. Well, anyone who doesn't try bothering them."

Robert chuckled. "I feel like Atlantis is now the most defensible Hold in the kingdom," the blond mused. "You have an impenetrable castle and city, and now you have dragons that keep unwanted guests out of your borders."

Percy smiled. "It could only be better if they could do tricks." Everyone shared a laugh before Percy cleared his throat. "If that will be all, I think we can adjourn."

No one spoke, so Percy gestured for everyone's dismissal. Percy left Nico's side to go talk to Zagereus. Nico got up to go find one of his sister's. He was about to leave, when a short blond blur ran past him and into Robert's arms.

"Dad!" Brom yelled happily.

Apollo trailed in behind him, smiling at Nico as he entered. "He's cute," Nico decided. "And it's good that he's taken to you."

Apollo smiled and nodded. "He's a sweet kid."

"Papa!" Brom called, frowning in Apollo's direction.

Nico arched an amused eyebrow. "They let him call you that?" He asked.

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck. "Only in private," the blond raised his voice so the child could hear him, "and this is not private."

The small blond giggled as Robert carried the boy over to Apollo and Nico. "What do the triplets call you?" Robert asked.

Nico frowned, his cheeks heating up. "Uncle Nico," he answered. "Well, two of them do. I sometimes question if Lucius even likes me. I think he's used to me, but he doesn't want to call me anything of the sort."

Apollo nodded. "Has Percy told them about-" the curly haired blond began.

"Oh gods no," Nico chuckled. "I feel like that is going to be a very awkward conversation."

Robert shrugged. "Brom didn't mind when he found out," the eldest Septum said. He hugged his son to him. "Right?"

"Papa is nice," the boy grinned. Apollo smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Well, the triplets are only four. Maybe when they are a little older," Nico reasoned. "And, I'm leaving that responsibility up to Percy."

Nico jumped as a pair of arms circled around his waist. "What about me?" The king asked.

"Nothing," Nico and the two blond men chimed innocently.

"But you guys were just saying-" Robert slapped a hand over his son's mouth to silence him.

Percy arched an eyebrow. He frowned before pressing a quick kiss to Nico's cheek. "Your brother is going to stay a few extra days so we can work out the arranged marriage," the green-eyed king stated.

Nico nodded. "I'm sure Aedan will be so pleased," he said with a smiled.

Percy chuckled. "He's going to have to get over it."

* * *

><p>Nico sighed as he brushed some of Aedan's black hair out of the sleeping boy's eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until they are a little older?" he asked, frowning down at the boy.<p>

Percy carefully stood up, moving Poseidon and Lucius's heads out of his lap. "I said soon, not right now," Percy replied. "It'll be best if they just get it over with. And, besides, it's only one rune for now."

Nico blew out a breath, taking a step back from the sleeping child. "It'll hurt. Besides, we can tell the difference between them, as can Terminus. Several people in this castle can."

Percy chuckled and pulled Nico to him. "It's sweet that you're worried about them." He kissed Nico's forehead. "They'll be fine. I just want to take a few precautions for the future. I just don't want them trying to fight over the throne. They're triplets. It wouldn't be hard for them to try and disguise themselves as each other."

Nico sighed and frowned up at Percy. "They're children. They're innocent and harmless."

Percy chuckled. "For now. I'm just thinking ahead. You know, when we're not around anymore."

Nico sighed again before leading Percy from the children's room. "You're raising them properly. They aren't going to become like Luke."

Percy frowned at Nico. "I'm not-"

Nico held up his hand. "I know you, Percy," he said, giving his lover a look. "I know what you worry about. I know you don't want them to turn out like that, but you need to relax. They're still children. But not only that, they are your children. You and Terminus are preparing each of them for the responsibility that they might have as king, should they put in that position."

Percy opened their bedroom door with a sigh. "I know. I don't think Aedan likes the idea of having to be the firstborn."

Nico leaned up and kissed Percy on the lips. "Well, if I recall, neither did his father. But, as you can see, it turned out very well for the kingdom."

Percy chuckled and leaned down to press another kiss to Nico's lips. He deepened it and raised his hands to cup Nico's face. The brown-eyed young man wrapped his arms around Percy's neck as the king slid his tongue into Nico's mouth. Percy pushed Nico backwards until they landed on the bed.

"Oh," Percy began, pulling back, "and you will be helping me explain our situation to the triplets."

Nico's cheeks tinged pink. "You did hear me."

Percy grinned down at the young man beneath him. Nico opened his mouth to remark on Percy's cocky attitude, but the green-eyed king silenced him with another kiss. Nico sighed in contentment. His mind began to wander while Percy's lips continued to move against his.

It was odd, thinking about how, five years ago, they had been those young teenagers that blushed at each other back in Tartarus upon seeing each other for the first time in several years. Everything from that time seemed so far away to Nico now. So much had happened since then. So much death.

He smiled into a long kiss that Percy gave him. Even if he had almost lost Percy once, he wouldn't have changed their path. The only thing he wished could have been different would be that all of their loved ones hadn't died. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. The only thing they could do was remember them.

They had played the game of thrones and had managed to come out of it in the end. Percy was king and the land was entering a new golden age. Nico was happy being at Percy's side. Percy was raising a family now, with Nico there with him. They were still in love on top of all that.

And whatever the future held, Nico was glad that he had Percy beside him to face it together.

_Short, I know, but it's just an epilogue. But, this is where the story ends. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck through this until the end. I'd like to thank the reviewers very much. If it weren't for you, this probably would have been discontinued. But, I also want to thank everyone who alerted and favorited the story, and even the silent readers. If you enjoyed the story, that's what matters, right? I also know that several people will be coming into read this now. Several people told me they didn't want to read it until it was finished, just because of how long it was probably going to be. But, thank you again for reading and/or reviewing. Shadows, and possibly Children, will be out next weekend. And, for everyone who has been nagging me about it, Genesis, **should** be out in March. Don't hold me to that. Anyways, I love you all, and I'll see you later._


End file.
